


Saiyan Karma Sutra

by prismakakkerra



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Character Death, Graphic Descriptions of Sex, Hermaphrodites, Het and Slash, Incest, Light Yuri, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Orgy, To Be Continued, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 112
Words: 293,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismakakkerra/pseuds/prismakakkerra
Summary: Alternate continuation to My Claimed Heart.Saiyan Karma Sutra Chapters 1-20: Vegeta gives Goku a bonding present not meant for others to see. A saiyan book of reproduction techniques.SKS Revisited Chapters 21-:66 Vegeta takes the throne as King of Vegetasei. The Son and Briefs family work to rebuild the planet.SKS Restored: People of earth are turned into Saiyans. The King and his mate deal with the jungle soldiers who retained their memories of a old Vegetasei.SKS Reckoning: The Saiyan God appears and the royal family deals with the repercussions of using the book. Kami takes a new mate.Mpreg, smut, incest, sub dom, continuous fiction, fluff, new Vegetasei, if Vegeta was kingAs of 8/3/17 new chapters in clean up to be posted soon.As of 8/3/17Saiyan Karma Sutra-COMPLETESKS Revisited-COMPLETESKS Restored- COMPLETESKS Reckoning-1-16 up!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: SKS is being revised and updated. Feel free to send me any questions directly at prismakakkerra@hotmail.com or on Tumblr.
> 
> Title: Sayian Karma Sutra
> 
> Pairings: VxG,GhxP,GtxTx others
> 
> Warnings: Mpreg, Yaoi, violence, dom, silliness
> 
> Author: PrismaKakkerra
> 
> AN: 35 words
> 
> ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 1-98 can be found on AFF. I will post here as chapters are revised.

Goku scratched his head as he searched for the prince. He had never understood why the man like to play this game... it was a terrible game to play with a man like him. Hide and Seek. He could feel the prince's ki in the room and knew that he could easily find him. Maybe that was the point. He translocated to the closet and grab the shorter man by the waist. It had been so long since they... he wanted the prince more than anything right there. No sooner had he grabbed him, Vegeta punched him in the gut, laughed like a manic and ran off. 'And he says I acted like a kid.'

Vegeta smirked as he crept through the dark house, careful not to wake the other occupants. When he made it to the kitchen he stooped down, waiting for the other Saiyan. Tonight was there anniversary. The anniversary of their bond for 2yrs. All the hell they had been through wouldn't allow them to celebrate last year, but this year, Vegeta was determined to have a Saiyan anniversary. Even if Kakkarot had to hunt him inside for fear of leaving their little one alone. They would start from scratch. First the hunt, then the fight, and the bond. Tradition accepts no less. He maintained his breathing and closed his eyes. "What the hell is taking Kakkarot so long to catch me?!"

Then he heard smacking. No. He wasn't. Not while they where having there anniversary hunt....

The short prince stood up and noticed his tall mate licking cake off of his lips. He tried to repress the urge to curse. Found he could not. "Damn it Kakkarot!! Why the hell are you eating the cake? Why are you not hunting me?!"

Goku growled at him then pouted, placing a sticky finger to his lips. "Shhh, you don't want to wake little 'Geta or the boys up do you?"

Vegeta snorted. Anger flooded threw him. The earth raised Saiyan just stared at him innocently and sucked his finger that somehow slid in his mouth. Vegeta just looked, wondering if he was trying to tease him. Then it came.

"Geta, why are we doing this anyway? We are already bonded. It's kind of like going backwards..."

"Because Kakkarot, it's tradition."

"But 'Geta, I want to get my present! You promised me. And besides, the Saiyan traditions you talk about are boring. There’s no fun. I rather open our presents!"

'No fun? He doesn't even know...' Vegeta crossed his arms and smirked like the little hell raiser he was. He knew Kakkarot didn't know anything about their race, and less about their traditions. He was in for a treat. "Very well Kakkarot. You win. Lets go open the presents."

Goku smiled happily and placed the cake back in the refrigerator. He grabbed his mate's hand and lead him to their bedroom were the presents were laid out on the side of their floor. They could hardly see the wall from the mountain of presents. Goku went to pounce mode and was about to dive in when Vegeta held him by the collar. "Only one Kakkarot. Those baka friends of your would be mad if you opened them all before the party."

  
He told the man to sit down and went in the closet. When he came back, he had a long box in his hand. Goku smiled and straighten his pajamas. This was Vegeta's present. He could tell. The prince had a smirk on his face that looked like it would be there for a while. The short warrior moved to sit next to him, tail wrapping around his waist. "Here Kakkarot..."

"Thank you, 'Geta." He took the box and opened it and pulled out a gigantic book. A frown went on his face. He wasn't much of a reader. Why would Vegeta give him a gift like that? He placed his fake smile on an turned to the prince. Vegeta just smiled. "Read it Kakkarot.."

Goku leaned down and tried to read the title. He turned back to him, staring oddly. "What does it say? Its in a really strange language.."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "It's in the Saiyan tongue. It says, 'Saiyan techniques for Reproduction'."

The pale skinned warrior scratched his head. "Does this mean you want more kids?"

"No baka! It's a Saiyan book of positions, like the one on this mud ball of a planet, the Karma Sutra. Only its better, because it's Saiyan techniques. Since the majority of the planet was inhabited by males, you had to mate a certain way to reproduce. It's really just different ways to fuck Kakkarot, but you wouldn't want to do any, it's a Saiyan tradition for mates. Probably boring....."

Goku blushed for all that was worth. He loved to try new things with Vegeta. And it was a gigantic books worth! He HAD to do it! "I do!!!" he said loudly forgetting everyone else was sleep.

'Shhh!' Vegeta said, sending a telepathic message.

'Let's just talk like this Kakkarot. You're so fucking noisy.'

'Gomen. I wanna Geta'.' He had forgotten he was dominate. Vegeta hated when he begged for him to do something. He said since he claimed him, he should demand what he wanted. He frowned and pushed the flame haired man on the bed. 'We are doing this!'

Vegeta smirked. 'Okay, Kakkarot...'

Before they knew it they were naked, on the bed with the book. When they opened it, dust came out. Goku fanned it away and looked at page. Thank Kami it had pictures because he couldn't read the Saiyan words. He blushed at the picture. It was a picture of two Saiyans, one with his tail wrapped around the other's erection. The drawn Saiyan’s hand gripped his mate's waist while he sat up, legs straight. The smaller male's legs were straight up while he was siting, being impaled on his lover's shaft hands holding his legs apart and in the air, one leg on each side of lovers face. His tail wrapped around his own shaft. Vegeta smiled. 'You like this Kakkarot?'

Goku blushed and grinned.

'Okay then, let's go. And after, because my back might be broken(man was like a piece of paper), you'll have to put me in the tank.' The prince smiled and got into position. His goofy mate held his hips just above his hardened shaft and placed his legs up and placed them on either side of his face. Vegeta wrapped a reddish brown tail around his tail and shivered as his lover placed his own on the hot flesh. Slowly the pale Saiyan lowered the prince onto his throbbing erection....


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: SKS is being revised and updated. Feel free to send me any questions directly at prismakakkerra@hotmail.com or find me on Tumblr
> 
> Title: Saiyan Karma Sutra
> 
> Pairings: VxG,GhxP,GtxTx others
> 
> Warnings: Mpreg, Yaoi, violence, dom, silliness
> 
> Author: PrismaKakkerra
> 
> AN: 35 words

Hot. That was the only word for it. Short puffs of air brushed against parted legs as Goku settled his mate onto his throbbing erection..

Vegeta panted. He hated this part. Hated that the taller warrior didn't just take him. Hard. Just the way he liked it. A moan escaped his lips as he moved his hips down, trying to take in more of his lover, but callus hands on his waist prevented any such movement. Torture. The man was lovable, but he was a devil. Warm brown eyes...pale skin like the shinning moon. From the moment they met, the older warrior knew he'd be tortured. Tortured in battle, and now tortured in bed. He moved the reddish brown appendage on his own need to keep him from insanity, but it would never be enough. Out of all his lovers, Kakkarot was the best. He knew how to dive into the pits of his soul and corrupt him with his touch. He was forever changed with it, mingling with this saiyan...mind, body, and spirit. Yes, he was damned by him, but he was not the only one...

The prince arched his back and licked his lips, letting a purr erupt from his chest. 'Kakkarot......' he moaned telepathically.

The taller man shivered. 'Damn...' He loved when his prince called his name. Something about the way he said it. Beautifully raspy and mixed with sex. It could send him over the edge without any physical contact. Those blackened eyes...the scent of his heat. By law of Vegetasei, he was dominant, but he knew who was really in control. Vegeta had all the control and allowed him to reek havoc on his beautiful form. Allowed him to lose all sense of self within the depths of his nature.. He would definitely lose control, and only because he allowed it.  
“Kami...babe it's too much-” The third class warrior whispered in a moan, and his hips gave way to the need within. His thrust his hips up, fully sheathing his self inside his mate.

It was...wonderful. He was deeper than he ever thought possible and it felt like fire. He could feel his power increase as they moved. Vegeta bit hard down on his lower lip, preventing the loud moan that was threatening to come out. The earth raised Saiyan stroked inside the arrogant prince easily, blood trickling under fingernails as his grip on his tanned waist tightened. He hit the Vegeta's sweet spot with each thrust making the man shake violently. It was happening again...they were happening.

The bed was the only noise in the house until a loud gasp, then his mate's moan echoed through the house.  
"Oh...fuakkaakkarot!!!" was all the Vegeta manage to get out. He was being rock so hard, he couldn't think. Tremors of pleasure, vibrated their being, but all he knew was he was the younger saiyan was now lost and he had forgotten it was a game. A fury brown appendage flicked over the sensitive head of his arousal and he cried out again, cursing in his native tongue. Goku panted, running his tail over the other mans length. "Vegeta- love you-I love you so much-!!" he heard the savior moan. His dominate growled and thrust hard against him as he turned to Super Saiyan hair turning to golden blond and warm chocolate eyes to blue. The prince gasped as the hot sex inside him grew, stretching him until it almost hurt. A sweet pain only know by his species. A agony which would be his undoing. He was a prince. He refused to be the first to come.

The ouji howled and turned to Super Saiyan, raven hair sweeping blond. His mate gasped as the already tight heat around him tightened to that sweet point of torture. 'Yes Kakkarot...I can do it too..'

They never left eye contact, growling and moaning until it was almost too much to bare. Goku continued to stroked the prince with a now golden tail, using the same quick movements. The look in Vegeta's eyes was nothing but determination. They always did this. Even in sex they fought for dominance, although he knew Goku was the dominate one, he would not be beaten or out fucked by the third class warrior. He would make him come first. The arrogant heir powered up again to SS2, smirking even as he moaned between his teeth. Goku's eyes shut tightly. Damn it. The prince always manage to do this. Go to SS2, and try to make him go of like a fire cracker. Not this time. He nipped at one of the legs on the side of his face, then powered up to SS2, then howling to SS3, long expansion of golden hair flowing down his back.

The third class warriors movements were savage and ruff, making sure he hit the other mans sweet spot. It was heaven. It was bliss. It was..too much. "Damn you...Kakkar-" A white light flashed before his eyes and he came, spilling his release between them.

His growling lover followed, sending his seed deep within him. Both loss their transformation as they rode out the last few motions of their orgasm. Vegeta shook fiercely, speech being taken from him. He telepathically sent a message. 'Kakkarot..you cheating little baka..'

Goku laughed while he tried to catch his breath, removing his limp member from the shaking body. 'You won't win. Not against....' He stood up and did a super hero pose. 'SS Cock of Steal!!'

Vegeta stared shock. He had never heard the warrior say something so....dirty. He must be rubbing off on him. He blushed but frowned. 'As if Kakkarot. Don't pretend like you have never been first. Last night you came first. Three times. I can make you go off any time I want.'

'Not like that you can't..' Goku said, pointing to the prince who was still folded, legs parted in a 'v'. The short warrior growled, throwing him the finger. 'Fuck you Kakkarot.'

He winced in pain and straightened his body. The father of three laughed. 'I smell a challenge in the air..'

Vegeta smirked. 'Damn right you do. When I come out of the tank, the games begin. 3 days Kakkarot. Three days to fuck my brains out. if you lose the next day you do whatever I want you to do. Deal baka? Or are you too scared?'

Goku bent down in to his lovers ear and purred. 'Its a deal.' He winked at him then moved to look at the book. 'A 'Geta, what was the name of that....'

The prince stared for a moment then laughed. 'Did you like that Kakkarot? Its called the Venus Fly Trap'

The dumb Saiyan scratched his head 'Why?'

Vegeta pointed to the mans chest. At the center was the princes seed, spread across his nipples. It trailed down to his abs, sliding between the grooves of flesh making it look like a flower with wicked vines. Goku blushed. 'Oh..' He smiled, kissed him on the lips, and picked him up, trans locating them to tank. Saiyan traditions aren't so bad.  
*****************  
A groan came from the room down the hall. Goten giggled, while an angry Trunks pouted. He thought if he slept in Goten's room at least he could get some sleep... or sleep with Goten. Sleep with Goten to be more precise. He was all hot and bothered too. Goten was looking too sexy and he was totally ready. And so was he. Kisses and bites were exchanged and the next thing they knew they were naked, pale skin pressing against tanned. Then there was a moan. And it didn't come from either of them. It was his dad. Moaning like a he was getting banged into the next year. And they could hear him. Hell, the people on New Namek could probably hear him. Goten looked down at the now limp member between them and started to laugh. His dad, the instant boner harsher. If that wasn't enough, there was a shrill cry. Gogeta. Their little brother, was awake and letting everyone know. Goten put his pajama bottoms back on and went to get the little full Saiyan. Trunks liked the kid, but he was interrupting his SWGT- Sleep With Goten Time. He continued to pout as Goten brought the little one in the room. "Trunks! Put some clothes on! Wanna give him nightmares?!"

Trunks snorted. "I thought it always gave you fantasies..."

Goten blushed. "Trunks....gomen.."

Trunks just waved him off and put his boxers on. The little saiyan named Gogeta, clung to his brother curling his reddish brown tail around his wrist. He purred for the little one, letting him fall back to sleep in his arms. Trunks smiled a little. He couldn't stay mad at the Goten. He was too cute. The lavender haired prince just sighed and soon all three brothers were drifting to asleep. 'Besides.. there’s always tomorrow...'  
****************************************


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: SKS is being revised and updated. Feel free to send me any questions directly at prismakakkerra@hotmail.com or find me on Tumblr
> 
> Title: Saiyan Karma Sutra
> 
> Pairings: VxG,GhxP,GtxTx others
> 
> Warnings: Mpreg, Yaoi, violence, dom, silliness
> 
> Author: PrismaKakkerra
> 
> AN: 35 words

Bulma woke the next morning with a groan and rubbed her eyes. Her grinning husband winked at her but she just rolled her eyes at him. Yamcha shifted, wrapping his arms around her lazily, kissing her shoulder. "Come on babe. You know if we leave this bed will never get another chance until tonight...."  
The scientist snorted. "Yamcha knock it off. I don't want to. Trunks is in the room over and I think it might upset him hearing you grunting. You're not his father.... it might tick him off or something. "  
Yamcha groaned. He hated that. Hated he wasn't the purple haired boy's father. Hated that there was that gap. There was no way he could ever be. More than anything he hated the arrogant son of a bitch that was...Vegeta never showed Trunks anything but anger...and it showed in how the teen expressed himself with others. The ex baseball player tried to spend time with him..go places with him...but it felt awkward...that time had passed. It only confirmed it when he picked the teen up from college a few weeks ago. He didn't say a word on the drive home. He had missed his chance to be Trunks' father. That didn't mean he would stop trying.  
With a sigh he looked down into his wifes baby blue eyes. "Bulm, I wish I was. I wish I could have been. But I'm not."  
He turned her around quickly and pinned her down to the sheets. A decidely wicked blush covered her pale skin as their chests met and the scarred man smirked. "But I am your husband. And I will do what ever you want to make him more comfortable, but also you know he's in Goten's room. He's always in Goten's room. And you know why. He's sleeping with Goten, Goku's sleeping with Prince Ass, and you're laying here wondering if we make love will it upset him...."  
The scarred man pouted trying to keep a puppy dogged look on his face. He whimpered like a sad dog and nuzzled at her neck. "Whata bout' me?" Bulma burst into laughter, kissing her silly husband.  
" Your right. Everyone else is why should I worry if someone hears you crying..." Yamcha laughed biting at her ear. "I do not cry. There was just something in my eyes... "  
"Yeah sure. You're totally whipped."  
"Oh yeah...." He pounced on her and she giggled like she did the first time she met him. To Yamcha it was magic. They twisted and fumbled under the sheets, desperate gasps for air mingled with soft whimpers. Just as they reached the height of pleasure, they heard someone clear their throat. "Eh hem...."  
Vegeta laughed at the two humans who were wide eyed and staring at him coldly. "What the hell do you want Vegeta? Can't you see where in the middle of something...."  
The prince snorted. " Of what woman? Messing up the bed? I've just come to warn you that your lab is half burnt to a crisp so you better try to salvage what was left of your dumb experiments. Kakkarot put me in the tank this morning but pressed all the buttons in the room before he turned it on. Oh. And your ship is dead too "  
The prince turned to walk away but stopped and growled low in his throat. Yamcha gulped and scooted back in the bed. "You fucking maggot...if I hear you refer to me as, Prince ass again, I'll remove your reason for begging early in the morning..."  
And with that Vegeta left, tail swishing behind him. Bulma held Yamcha down, cursingl. " Yamcha don't let him get to you. I'm going to kill Goku!!"  
She got out of bed, sex completely forgotten, and went to get ready for the horror that awaited her.  
****************************  
Gogeta cooed, little tail around his mother's wrist while he ate. Vegeta smiled at his little son as he suckled on his swollen nipple, purring deep in his throat. The little saiyan’s eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep. Goten smiled. "Aww. Gogeta's so cute."

Vegeta turned to the replica of Goku and smirked. " All saiyan princes are attractive. Of course you all ready know this...." he staring over at Trunks.

Trunks blushed but snorted. "I think being a mom has soften you, oh mighty prince. "

Vegeta growled placing his hands over Gogeta's ears. "Shut your fucking mouth, brat. You should thank me. If not for me, you'd have Scar Face as a father and you'd be ugly as sin."

Goten broke out into laughter but Trunks threw him the finger. "Remind me next time to stay at college for vacation.."  
They were siting at the kitchen table waiting for breakfast to be ready. Goku walked in and stretched, grinning his goofy grin at his family. "Good morning everyone!!"

Vegeta glared at him. "Kakkarot, you idiot, don't be so loud." he said pointing at the sleeping child in his arms. Goku put a hand to his mouth then smiled.

"Our little prince is sleeping..." The short man nodded.

"Yes.."

Trunks frowned. He was hungry. And talking and looking at the young child was making him angry. His father never even held him as a child..he had to work so hard for his approval..and now he was just giving it away. It hurt more than he could admit aloud. Feelings weren't his father's strong suit. "You guys should get a baby monitor or something..."

Goten stared pleadingly at his lavender haired boyfriend. Every time Vegeta was around, Trunks seemed to get so angry...he knew they had unresolved issues...but Goten could never approach the issue without Trumks getting pissed. At one point even his father tried to intervene. He just got cursed out. "Trunks please...don't.."

Trunks ignored him. " I mean he was crying and while you guys where banging away, me and Goten watched him until he fell asleep again. He interrupted my carefully planned...."

Vegeta frowned. The boy's next ass kicking was long overdue. At one point Vegeta had suspected the woman's weak blood to be the cause of their sons bitchiness, but not even Bulma whined this fucking much. "You little shit! You're complaining because his crying interrupted your fucking? You will have all the time in the world to fulfill your urges. And you will stop with this attitude of yours. It's fucking annoying. You go to some stupid school and come back thinking you can talk to me like you weren't five minutes from floating in my sac?!! I should kick your ass for such impertinence...."

Trunks heard the low growl and knew he had to back down. He gave a low whatever and folded his arms. Vegeta laughed. The boy would never take the challenge. Finally breakfast was done and everyone was given a large plate. They all shoveled food and talked. Goku giving his mate and occasional sly grin which meant 'your going down' . Vegeta just rolled his eyes and smirked. Yamcha came in, ducking past the bits of flying eggs in the air and sat down at a empty seat. Away from Vegeta. Because he thought he could really hurt the midget of a man and he promised Bulma he wouldn't. He ate at a human speed, appearing to be in slow motion next to Goten. Yamcha ignored the awkwardness and tried to talk to Trunks about how school was going. The lavender haired teen just laughed inside. He was trying so hard. He could give Yamcha that. Much harder that his real father had ever done. He told him things about school, accidents, like when his tail popped out in class, and pretended to enjoy his responses. He looked side ways at his sperm donor and noticed he wasn't even looking at him. He was looking at his little brother, purring, smiling at the child even though he was sleep.

That pissed him off. He was his son and he never did that before. At least he couldn't remember. He let it roll off his shoulder and thought about the hand that was feeling him under the table, Goten stared at him smiling, licking his lips, grinning for all that was worth. When Trunks turned back, Yamcha was talking, but his voice was gone. All he heard was Goten breathing, sending off his I'm so horny smell, whiffing his tail back and forth. Trunks shivered, his own tail moving on its own showing he was excited. Goten gasped. Something wonderful was filling the entire room. He sniffed and grinned at Trunks. 'Do you smell that Trunks?' still sniffing.

Trunks looked at him with a arched bow. "Smell what? The eggs?" "No. That smell..."

Goku stared at his son. He knew that scent...it was calming...it made his ki flare and his feet shift under the table."I smell it too..." The more he sniffed the stronger it became until he knew all to well what it was. It was then that he held his heart. "Geta'!!"

Vegeta growled a little and scrunched up his nose. "It's not me, Kakkarot..."

Vegeta knew that smell as well. He had smelled like that once....and only once. The prince's eyes grew wide and he dropped his fork. 'Begeta..' His mind swirled with the possibilities until his look of shock faded to a evil smile that even Freeza couldn't reproduce. It was a look that evil imps get once they know that they are on the verge of doing unspeakable things. That smell meant one thing. Trunks was beginning to….

He laughed in his mind. This was better than kicking Trunk's ass. This was like really doing him some damage and teaching him a lesson in one. And all he had to do was sit and watch......

Yamcha stared at them strangely. "I don't smell anything..."

Goten inhaled the scent heavily. That smell was doing strange things to him. He was having a complete fit. His feet thumped and his eyes rolled in the back of his head, teeth biting through his lip like he was fighting not to say something. Yamcha stared at him oddly. "Goten are you okay?..."

Trunks frowned at the mischievous dark haired boy, standing up quickly. "I...got to use the bathroom!!' " he spurted, laughing nervously. Everyone looked at him then went back to eating. He ran out the kitchen before sending Trunks a telepathic 'bathroom now!' message and darted for the bathroom upstairs. All that was going through his mind was Trunks and that alluring smell. It was strange. He hadn't smelled like that before he had left for school.... now he smelled like.. Oh kami....

The young saiyan paced anxiously around the bathroom floor. He could since his best friend close. The door opened and he lunged at the lavender haired boy, pressing him against the wall, attacking his neck with a frenzy of kisses. Trunks gasped kissing back, running his hands down his mates muscled back. Goten could smell it. Oh god. It was driving him insane. He yanked his pants down without much gusto and growled at Trunks more slow pace. He ripped the older demi's pants to shreds throwing them over his shoulder and wrapping strong tanned legs around his hips, not bothering to prepare the purple haired boy.  
**********************************************************************


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: SKS is being revised and updated. Feel free to send me any questions directly at prismakakkerra@hotmail.com or find me on Tumblr
> 
> Title: Saiyan Karma Sutra
> 
> Pairings: VxG,GhxP,GtxTx others
> 
> Warnings: Mpreg, Yaoi, violence, dom, silliness
> 
> Author: PrismaKakkerra
> 
> AN: 35 words

****

Goku just shook his head and smiled at his two sons as they went up stairs. Vegeta laughed and stuck a hand under the table. A yelp was heard and the whole kitchen table as well as the plates on it, nearly broke. Goku blushed. 'Geta-Geta, stop.' 'Yamcha's right in front of us...'

They both stared at the human who was brooding and eating, not looking at either of them. Vegeta smirked. If there was anything loved more than annoying the woman, it was pissing off the scarred man. He responded to every attack. 'Baka.'

Goku shakily continued to eat his breakfast, feeling a strong hand snake its way inside his gi, heading directly to his growing erection. Vegeta just continued to smirk, looking down at their little prince, all while he was teasing the head of his mates shaft. Skilled fingers ran down the massive satin coated skin in their own sneaky rhythm. knowing just what to do to make him go off. Unable to help it, Goku moved his hips with answering motions, chair making squeaking noises. The table started to tremble, making all the plates shake with it. Yamcha's sausage danced across his plate and he stared oddly at his long time friend and long time adversary. "What the hell?"

The goofy saiyan just continued to rock his hips, eyes shut tight. "Oh kami!" With a long stoke up he came, coating his gi and the princes hand. The invading hand slid out, dripping with seed and Vegeta looked Yamcha dead in the eye, running a milky coated fingertip across his tongue. The humans eyes widened and a blush ran across his face, the shorter man sucking on his fingers while his lovers face was lying in a dish of eggs. "Kakkarot, that’s one. Your so fucking easy."

Goku rose up, food pealing off his face. "No fair Geta' your cheating!!"

"No Kakkarot" he said still sucking his fingers, "I am your prince. I can not cheat."

Yamcha stood up and quickly and left, not liking he was a witness too their kinky game. "That bakayarou!!" he spat as he walked down the hall.

Somehow, even though he lived in the house, he felt like he wasn't apart of the family that lived there. The only thing that connected him was that fact that he had married Bulma, that he was a 'friend' of Goku's, and that everyone in the house except for the old people(Bulma's parents) and the little child named Gogeta, had beat the crap out of him. But that wasn't what bothered him. What bothered him was that he was horny and was cock blocked( its my dirty saying) by the arrogant man. He walked into the lab and his mouth dropped. Bulma was on her knees near tears at the site of he lab.

**********************************************

"Oh fuck Go..ten. rright there!!!!" A purple haired boy cried hands pressed against the door, legs apart and rear stuck up as he was pounded into. A hand moved to jerk at his abandon erection as he moved against the slick hardness inside him. Goten moved inhumanly, making love to his best friend for all that was worth. He was so tight and so hot.. and that smell. That was making him want to be inside of him more, driving him in a rush of movements until the heat tighten around him as the older boy moaned loudly essence spilling out of his shaft in sticky ribbons. And got just what he wanted.

Trunks clawed the door as he cried out releasing into a welcoming hand. Goten followed him, toes curling (that’s how you know it was good) emptying out into his best friend. They both collapsed on the floor, panting like dogs, Goten almost hitting his head on the toilet. He groaned in frustration. "Trunks what the hell is that smell its driving me crazy!!!"

Trunks stared at him in confusion, tail flicking by his ear. "I don't smell anything but sex. Damn good sex might I add.."

He laughed and laid his head in his lovers lap, purring, nuzzling him. Goten looked down at him shaking his head. "Trunks!! stop it!! You drained me dry I got nothing left!! At least give me five minutes!!!" he panted, hands in his hair.

***********************************************

He closed the door. Locked it. Ran to the bed and lifted the mattress up. Ah, the wedding gift. Goku smirked at the big black book, flipping pages with speed looking for the perfect execution worthy of saiyan prince.

"He's going down." Finally he saw something. Something so odd, and obviously had nothing to do with reproduction, as the title suggested. Keai no sono orochi. Something kinky. He blushed heavily starring at the pages. This would do it. This would put him in the lead in their little competition, or drive him insane. Goku smiled and placed the book back under the mattress, instant transporting his self to the gravity room where his mate was, beating the hell out of the simulator.

"You worthless piece of shit!!" he said, throwing multiple blast at the machine, cursing. His torn tank clung for dear life onto his shoulders, most of it ripped to shreds floating in the air. He frowned and turned to meet Goku, punching him in the gut. The earth raised saiyan didn't even flinch. He just smiled evilly, grabbing the shorter man by his raven hair, crushing their mouths together. 'My turn.' he said telepathically, teleporting them to the bedroom, tearing the rest of Vegeta's clothes off, leaving him wide eyed and nude. "Kakkarot, I can undress my self." he said, growling playfully.

"Hm. your right Geta', but I cant. Want to help me?" Goku purred rubbing his mates thigh with his tail.

'' If you insist Kakkarot..."

**********************************************************************


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: SKS is being revised and updated. Feel free to send me any questions directly at prismakakkerra@hotmail.com or find me on Tumblr
> 
> Title: Saiyan Karma Sutra
> 
> Pairings: VxG,GhxP,GtxTx others
> 
> Warnings: Mpreg, Yaoi, violence, dom, silliness
> 
> Author: PrismaKakkerra
> 
> AN: 35 words

****

Vegeta sat on his knees, fingers splaying across that gi covered chest. "Whatever your planning Kakkarrot, it wont work." he said a matter of fact, applying a small line of ki down the dreaded orange and blue material. Goku just smirked, watching those hands undress him. The cloth fell to the bed and the tall warrior sat up on his elbows, noticing the prince had straddled him in the undressing process. " You look good up there" he whispered, licking his lips.

Vegeta just laughed. " That’s because I am your prince. I always look good on top." The earth raised saiyan just smirked, his tail roaming up the others chest, circling his dark colored nipples. Vegeta moaned, and grabbed the offending tail. " I don't think Prince Gogeta will appreciate your tail on his lunch. Who knows were this nasty thing has been."

"What about here.." Goku grinned, slipping the furry appendage from the prince's hand and wrapped it around both of their shafts. " Think he'll mind?" Vegeta moaned, supporting his weight on his arms. The younger man scooted closer, the heads of their manhood rubbing against each other as he did. They both hissed, flesh against flesh. Goku moved his tail up and down a bit, causing the proud prince to groan. " Kakkarrot your doing it wrong.. " Vegeta panted, his reddish brown tail flicking over their slits. He wrapped it around the base of their shafts, biting his lip.

"Does it matter... it feels so good..." the dumb warrior finally said, shuddering at the throbbing hot skin against his own. Vegeta sat up. " Give me your hands Kakkarrot.." he managed to get out. Goku complied, intertwining his callus fingers with the others. The flame haired man powered up, streams of ki flowing directly from his tail to his loins. He whimpered much to his unliking and open his eyes.

" You don't know what you've gotten yourself into Kakkarrot.." he said devilishly. " Final Flash!!" he yelled, a jolt of ki shock flowing from him to his mate. Goku cried out, his eyes squeezing shut, back arching as he felt a energy shoot through him like he'd been pounded into hard.

"Vegeta!!!" he yelled. When he finally came down from the shock, his eyes open wide and he trembled, looking at the other. "What did you do to me?!"

" Its called Massive serpent because basically you use your attacks you use to fight to mentally fuck your mate. Didn't you read it Kakkarrot?" Vegeta said with a smirk, sending another shock of ki to the wide eyed saiyan. Goku tossed his head back and screamed, a trickle of saliva sliding down from his mouth to his chin. Pre cum shot over his stomach and Vegeta smirked more. It felt so good. Like he was being hit by a huge amount of energy that hit his sweet spot. He couldn't win against his arrogant mate like this. He powered up and squeezed the heir's hands.

" Kaio - ken times 10!!!" he yelled. A enormous shock of energy hit Vegeta hard and he screamed his lungs out, digging his nails into the hands he clasped. " KAKKARROT!!!!"

*****

Trunks groaned, pulling at the ties that bound his wrists. "Come on Goten untie me. What if my mom comes in and sees me tie to the shower head. She'll freak. " Goten just smiled, pinching the teens rear. "Don't worry I locked the door. "

" You masochist!! Come on were going to get blown away with our dads sparing in their room!"

"FLASH!!!!"

The younger boy frowned. " I wonder why their fighting in their room? If they destroy this side of CC Bulma's going to kick them out."

Trunks laughed. " Yeah they already destroyed her lab this morning. Hey chibi untie me so we can go tell them to play nice inside." Goten grinned. He had to admit, telling the two what to do was fun. He untied him and Trunks looked around for something to wear in the bathroom. " Damn it Goten, you ripped my clothes up! What am I going to wear out of here?"

Goten looked around, found a pink slip hanging on the towel bar. Trunks punched him in the arm. " Hell no!! What if someone sees me!!"

" Oh come on Trunks my rooms right there. No one will see you." The dark haired saiyan said smiling innocently. Trunks knew not to trust that smile. He put it on anyway, getting ready to dash to their room. He crept out the bathroom door blushing, his rear sticking out the little silk gown. Goten was checking him out, patting that rear as he passed.

"You look dead sexy" he whispered, making the blush darker. " Cut it out chi-"

" HAAA!!"

They both looked at each other, then down the hall to their father's cracked door. " Lets get them!" Goten said evilly. Trunks wasn't really into it now that he was wearying a gown. Goten flew down the hall followed by a red Trunks, who stayed by the wall so he his attire couldn't be seen. The youngest Son pushed the door open. " You guys bette-" he was stopped in his sentence as he saw the two, mingled, both transformed, blond hair sticking to their foreheads as they shot stream after stream of seed into the air and on their stomachs. Trunks mouth dropped open, face scarlet red.

The two teens were paralyzed by the sight, but were quickly brought out of it by a laugh. " Trunks, Dude you need to put some clothes on. Is that Bulma's gown?" they heard Yamcha laugh out, nearly falling down the steps crying.

Vegeta collapsed against his mate, losing his transformation, glaring death at all the spectators. " Get the hell out and close the door!" he shouted before passing out. Goku blushed. He was feeling like he was slipping away as well.

" Ay you guys, could you come back later? We need to rest for a while.." he yawned out, then dozed to sleep. Goten closed the door and followed Trunks who had already ran down the hall to their room. Yamcha would have died if he wasn't so turned on be the sight. He went around to the left wing of CC and crept into the lab were his wife was repairing a computer. He moved behind her, arms wrapping around her waist. " Oh Bulm.." he said in a singsong voice, kissing the nape of her neck. She shuddered, dropping her tools on the table. "Yamcha. Please.. I cant work with you doing that.." she moaned. If there was one thing her husband knew, it was the right spots to touch. He kissed her neck again and she stood still in his arms. " Oh alright..." she moaned. Yamcha smirked, grinding against her. " Lets try something new babe..." he whispered, grinding against her rear. The blue haired genius immediately got the message. "Yamcha I'm not letting you ruin my intestines. Go play with your hands." she said rather harshly and continued her work. The scarred man was not discouraged. He licked over the nape of her neck and she moaned again giving in.

**********************************************************************


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: SKS is being revised and updated. Feel free to send me any questions directly at prismakakkerra@hotmail.com or find me on Tumblr
> 
> Title: Saiyan Karma Sutra
> 
> Pairings: VxG,GhxP,GtxTx others
> 
> Warnings: Mpreg, Yaoi, violence, dom, silliness
> 
> Author: PrismaKakkerra
> 
> AN: 35 words

***

Dinner came soon enough for the CC residence. Bulma's mother had already set the plates and was serving each one with a big scoop of spaghetti. Goku and Vegeta were the first ones to make it to the table, followed by Trunks and Goten who sat far away, blushing and not saying anything to one another. Yamcha sat on the other end, and Bulma walked in several minutes after, limping. Vegeta eyed her then her husband and laughed so hard he was crying. Goku looked concerned. " Bulma are you okay?"

Bulma tried to sit down but ended up siting on her leg. She frowned at Vegeta. "Looks like we weren’t the only ones trying something new this afternoon Kakkarrot.."

Trunks eyes went wide. "Can we change the subject please?!! Ewww!" Goten just shook his head. This was going to be bad. Why couldn't Trunks just be quiet?

Vegeta snarled. " Yes. Why the hell where you three watching us fuck. Should I sell tickets? "

Yamcha’s eyes went wide. "I wasn't peeking!! I just came upstairs!"

" Me and Goten heard you two sparing!!" Trunks tried to say in his defense. He was blushing hard and Goten just put his head in his hands. Goku laughed but Bulma didn't think it was funny.

" You two were sparing in the house?!"

" Yes if you call fucking sparing." The flame haired saiyan said, laughing. After that everyone stayed quiet, the two humans assuming that they were talking telepathically which meant they didn't want to talk to them, which was fine because they didn't want to talk anyways. Bulma was mad with Yamcha for obvious reasons, and Yamcha didn't feel comfortable, because he was sure that the prince knew he got hard watching him. They were actually right. Goku was sending Vegeta dirty telepathic notes, Vegeta occasionally choking on his food trying not to laugh. ` Geta I'm winning!!'

'No your not Kakkarrot, we came at the same time. Were tied.'

' You cheated!!'

'I told you I can not cheat, I'm your prince. And you shall treat me like such tonight.'

Goku arched a brow, sucking a noodle up, sauce dripping on his face. ` Remember the parties tonight!'

Goten ate ravenously, clearing his plate fast. 'Trunks what was that they were doing?'

The lavender haired prince shrugged. " I don't know. I think it had to do with this big book dad searched all over for. '

'Goten looked up at Trunks and Trunks looked at him, cheshire grins going on their face ' A saiyan sex book!!' they both said in unison telepathically. They said nothing more, grinning and smirking like the little devils they were. When everyone finished they quickly got ready for the party. It was 12 o clock and the other guests were coming. The door rang and Bulma answered it, dressed in here black evening gown with matching heels. Piccolo and Gohan came through the door carrying two boxes, and a glass of wine.

" Hi Bulma. I hope were not too late." Gohan smiled, wearing a complete tux like he was getting married. "No your on time" Piccolo wore his usual attire, not even Gohan could get him to change. They walked in and set their presents in the pile with the rest, taking the wine to the kitchen. Krillin and 18 came shortly after. Everyone was here and the party was starting without the guests of honor. Bulma had asked Yamcha to go get them but he refused, too afraid he'd walk in on them again. The two finally came down half dressed, shirts outside their pants, hair messier than usual. They straightened up and walked in the living room were the strangest music Vegeta had ever heard was being played. It was slow and sultry, very moody. He quickly searched for the drinks and tipped a bottle up. Goku frowned a little. " Geta don't get drunk.. we haven't opened our presents yet."

The prince just sat down on the couch with the bottle, a hand patting a space beside him. " Come here Kakkarrot." Goku sat next to him smiling, watching everyone dance in the darkness of the room. He felt a hand turn his face to the right, and lips claim his, cool liquid flowing into his mouth. He moaned as low as he could, a hand rubbing his crotch. ' Geta... don't..someone will see...' he pleaded telepathically even though his hands held the one on his clothed sex down.

'Kakkarrot.. drink' Vegeta commanded telepathically. The earth raised saiyan didn't like beer, but he thought wine tasted good, especially from the sexy short saiyan's mouth. Vegeta drunk some more and kissed him again, feeding him the sweet wine. Gohan and Piccolo were dancing, or attempting to, (Nameks aren't good dancers). "Like this koi..." Gohan said, taking the Namek's hands and placing them around his waist. Piccolo grunted.

" Gohan I'm not good at this." Gohan laid against his chest, rocking back and forth. He whispered to him telepathically, blushing as he did. 'Its like sex, everyone can do it'

Piccolo laughed. "Well I should excel at this then.." he said with his deep seductive voice, dipping his mate to the floor and back, causing a rush of blood to flow to Gohan's cheeks. Yamcha and Bulma sat in a chair (Bulma on his lap) in the corner, watching everyone. He massaged her shoulders and breathed over her neck a little, just to get her to relax. She kissed him and drank a little. " I hope all those kids wont be too much trouble for mom and dad.." she said. The older couple decided they would keep all the children while the couples had a nice night. That meant they had Gogeta, Krillin's little girl, Bra, and Pan. The blue haired scientist hoped it wouldn't be too much for them. Krillin and 18 laughed, dancing way off beat, but having fun. The only ones that weren’t having fun of course was Trunks and Goten. The two were on the steps, looking at all the others having fun, pouting. They couldn't come because Bulma said this was a "Grown Up" party and they weren’t old enough to drink. So Trunks watched them all get sloppy drunk, laughing and giggling, fondling each other in the dark. " Damn it chibi I want to go in there."

" If we go in there were going to get in trouble. " " I know. But its like they're treating us like kids. I mean were old enough to hold our liquor." Goten smiled. "Then lets go in there and steal a bottle of wine and have fun upstairs" he said mischievously. Trunks grinned and nodded, pushing the doors open too the party. When they went in everyone was laughing, Goku opening presents while Vegeta watched and got drunk. Bulma spotted them.

" Trunks, Goten. Come over here and give your fathers your gift. " she said, to their surprise. The two walked over hand in hand, which made everyone in the room except for Vegeta and Piccolo say awwwww. They rambled through the gifts and found the thin box that said from T and G. " Here dad." Goten said. Goku smiled and tore open the box, pulling out a two pairs of thongs? Vegeta spit out his drink laughing. Everyone laughed except for Trunks, who had picked them out. " Hey! Those cost 30 bucks!! They even have your names on the front. "

Vegeta looked at him and continued to laugh. " Thanks you guys" Goku said chuckling. " Ill make him wear these tonight. "

"Like Hell Kakkarrot!!" Everyone said Ooooooo except for Goten who died on the floor laughing, and Trunks who crept over to the wine table. Piccolo and Gohan sat on the floor, Gohan between the Namek’s legs. Piccolo whispered something in his ear and Gohan got up, getting the two boxes they brought in. He blushed and walked back over to sit down. " Here dad." he said, looking to the floor, loosening his tie, as he was suddenly getting very hot. He drunk a little, and smiled nervously.

" Thanks Gohan." Goku opened the first box and pulled out a basket that had `Vegeta' on it. He eyed his mate and read the card. "For the hard exterior, Cherry scented lube. For the loud mouth, gag ball, and for princely restraint, ki rings"

Everyone laughed Vegeta snorted. "I can imagine which one of you came up with this." Piccolo smirked.

Goku laughed and opened the other box and pulled out a basket that said "Goku' . He read the card. " For the young at heart but the oldest stamina, Viagra? What's Viagra?" Everyone was in tears, even Vegeta, Goku scratching his head. He continued to read. " For your insatiable hunger, edible underwear, and chocolate oil." Goku grinned.

After opening all the presents everyone drank and laughed, having a good time. Trunks laughed, at nothing in particular, wondering how he and Goten managed to stay and get wasted with the adults, He just shrugged, face nuzzling his mates crotch. Goten giggled, completely drunk, like everyone in the room. All four couples(Krillin and 18 went upstairs) were still up and doing something in the room, too drunk to care what anyone else was doing. Trunks pulled at the zipper of his best friends jeans with his teeth, smirking. Goten giggled again, drinking out a bottle of wine.

" This is the best party ever!" he slurred out. He petted Trunk's head. " Your a good Trunksiesaurs Rex. Do you like meat? " Trunks grinned. "I love meat. Can I have yours?"

"As long as you don't bite too hard." Goten said, laughing more, but he stopped as the purple haired saiyan pulled his shaft from his jeans and licked over it. He moaned, hands on the teens head. " I wont bite" Trunks promised, and began to rub the boys manhood all over his face, "sticky stuff" as he called it, smearing on his lips. The music turned real soft, smooth. I want to tease you I want to please you I want you show you babe that I need you Goku hiccupped, dancing dirty in front of the short saiyan prince, wiggling his rear suggestively. Vegeta pulled him down onto his lap, whispering in his ear. " Trying to seduce me Kakkarrot? You feel how bad I need you.."

Goku bit his lip and closed his eyes, head resting on the princes shoulder. " Yes.." he whispered. Vegeta took a hold of the tall saiyan's hips, rocking them against his erection slowly, moaning low into his ear. He slid the pants down from those hips until his rear was exposed, hot shaft only covered by the top of his gi. Goku gasped. as he was lifted up and settled slowly down, being impaled by his lovers hot sex. They rocked, moaning low, the couch squeaking at their movements.

I want your body to the very last drop, I want you to holler, when you want me to stop

Gohan blushed, looking at everyone. " Oh my.. look at them... they look like there having fun koi' he said, dress shirt unbuttoned all the way, sweating against his sensei. Piccolo rubbed over his students naked chest, nails scrapping across hardening nipples. "I'm sure we can have fun too.." he said with a slur, hand moving inside the demi's dress pants. Gohan moaned, the blush of intoxication darkened by the intimate touches. He turned his head and kissed the Namek sloppily, legs cocked wider giving him room to work his sex.

Who can love you like me- Nobody who can sex you like me- Nobody Who lay your body down- No body babe

Meanwhile Yamcha and Bulma were pressed against the wall laughing to their selves, The blue haired genius's legs wrapped around her husbands waist as they kissed, ripping clothes and pulling hair, giggling and laughing. They looked over when they heard a loud moan coming from the floor, Goten moaning like he just cummed a river on the floor, Trunks doing a magic trick and making the Son's cock disappear. Bulma frowned. "When we get through fucking those two are in so much trouble" she said but laughed as she was bit on the shoulder.

And who can treat you like me- no body who can give you what you need-nobody and who can do you all night long- no body babe

Goten pushed the purple haired boys head over his shaft, moaning over and over, his throbbing cock deep down the future presidents throat. Trunks growled, telepathically saying `Trunskiesuares likes your sticky stuff.' I want tonight for me and you so come on babe and let me do it to you Vegeta laughed telepathically. " Kakkarrot the boy finally found something to keep his mouth shut. ` Goku cried out, blazing to super saiyan, ridding the princes thick sex hard. " Ahh.. Vegeta.. fuck me!!" he screamed, falling to the floor with his rear in the air. He looked back at the older man and rubbed his pulsating entrance, begging to be taken. Vegeta complied eagerly, scooting until his cock met the taller warriors rear, shoving his super saiyan erection hard inside that hot body. Goku rolled his hips, pushing back against every thrust, his moans of pleasure joined with the rest of the moans of the room. He clawed the carpet and pumped his shaft into his hand, biting his lip as the prince powered up to SS2, thickness inside of him growing until it hurt. "Vegeta!!!" he screamed, half of it killed off by his voice cracking.

Don't be afraid, cause I wont bite I promise to give it to you just the way you like

Piccolo laid the Son down, mouth capturing the throbbing organ between his legs. Gohan moaned, pulling the Namek’s sex from his pants, covering it with his mouth empowered by his drunkenness and strange sudden arousal. Piccolo growled low, vibrations going over the shaft in his mouth. He snaked his tongue over the slit, pre essence shooting over his inner cheek.

Who can love you like me- nobody who can sex you like me- nobody and who can lay your body down- nobody babe

It was hours before everyone woke the next morning, Goku and Vegeta the only ones who stayed up all night, only stopping between each others orgasms. They soon passed out, drooling. Trunks woke on top of Goten nude, covered in cum and wine. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, everyone else still sleep. Piccolo and Gohan only wearing their shirts, Gohan on his back snoring into the carpet, Piccolo on top of him on the floor. Bulma and Yamcha( from the quick glance he took before throwing up) were covered in the table cloth in the corner sleeping by the wall. Vegeta was laying on the couch completely in the buff, with his legs cocked open, a sleeping Goku between his legs with his shaft still in his mouth. Trunks was too tired to express his disgust so his laid back on his boyfriends chest, wiggling to wake him up. Goten snored, which Trunks always thought was cute, his mouth opening and closing much like his fathers, a trail of dry seed trailing from his mouth to his chin and down his neck. The lavender haired teen licked the trail to its source and kissed the youngest Son awake. " Chibi... wake up."

Goten blinked slowly, vision hazy, head pounding. " Trunks what happened? My head hurts. "

" Everyone got drunk and you got laid. That’s all you need to know. Don't look around because everyone’s naked."

Goten's eyes widened. " We slept with them?"

" We weren’t that drunk" Trunks laughed a little. " Come on lets get out of here before my mom wakes up.. " They crept as fast as they could , careful not to step on Piccolo and Gohan on the way, Goten looking anyway laughing. " Look even his cock's green. I wonder if his cum is green too."

Trunks wanted to laugh but he didn't want to wake anyone up so he crept out and they headed for the shower. Gohan woke up, yawning, fingers running across the white carpet. He ran his hand over a green thigh and kissed his mates cheek. " Pic-kun, come on I know your not sleep. You don't ever go to sleep. "

Piccolo groaned and looked down at his young koi, removing his softened member from his body. Gohan gasped, blushing. " I cant drink again Gohan it makes my head throb"

"You and me both. Were you really sleep? I never known you to sleep."

" I guess I must have passed out. What the hell happen?" They both looked around. " I think we got drunk and made love in front of everyone. Looks like we were not alone." Piccolo smirked. " Some party. "

"Yeah. wild" They got up, stretching, and frowned at the lack of pants. Piccolo clothed them again and went upstairs to their room to bathe while his saiyan mate woke everyone up ( he’s just too nice). Yamcha and Bulma groaned, yawning, too tired to even kiss. " Man. Bulm I think we fucked until we passed out. "

"Yeah..we weren’t alone. Lets go before he wakes up Vegeta and Goku." They both got up, covered in only the table cloth, walking up to their room. Gohan covered his eyes with one hand and poked his father on the shoulder. "Dad wake up." He rocked him, causing Vegeta to stir, looking down, grunting at his mate with his sex still in his mouth. He mentally woke him. " Kakkarrot get your heavy ass off my legs...' he said harshly punching the warrior mentally.

Gohan walked off, going to his room to shower. Goku's eyes opened and he looked around innocently still with a mouthful of saiyan prince. Vegeta thought he'd never seen something so cute that he actually liked. He smirked, bucking his hips a little so his shaft bobbed in the others mouth. " Kakkarrot last night doesn't count because I cant remember a damn thing." Goku smiled, sucking the shaft up to the tip, then laid back down, playing with deep ebony curls. Vegeta ran a hand through his hair and smirked. " Kakkarrot.. you've never looked more beautiful to me than you do now..." he whispered, so low only the saiyan on him could hear. He was answered with a look that he would never forget. The younger man bit his lip and blushed, eyes so intense and heavy, he felt he lost his soul in them. " I love you Vegeta..."

"I love you too Kakkarrot... now get your heavy ass off my legs. ` Goku laughed and kissed his stomach, which made the heir turn completely red, since that was something he used to do when he was pregnant. He sat up, and laid a hand on his stomach, the other frozen from his own actions. "Geta...are you.."

" No.." The gentle warrior just smiled, and grabbed the naked prince, trans locating to their bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: SKS is being revised and updated. Feel free to send me any questions directly at prismakakkerra@hotmail.com or find me on Tumblr
> 
> Title: Saiyan Karma Sutra
> 
> Pairings: VxG,GhxP,GtxTx others
> 
> Warnings: Mpreg, Yaoi, violence, dom, silliness
> 
> Author: PrismaKakkerra
> 
> AN: 35 words

At breakfast everyone ate in the dinning room because there was more room. The kids laughed and kicked each other under the table, while the adults and Trunks and Goten ate and talked and NOT about the party last night. Vegeta cradled his son to his chest, brushing the soft black hair from his eyes. " Some one in here is impregnated" he said crinkling his nose up at the smell.

All eyes went wide, Gohan sweating. " Uh.. Vegeta how do you know?" he stuttered out, looking at Piccolo.

"Because boy, I can smell it. I know even a half breed like you can smell that strong scent. I also smell fertility."

Bulma looked down the table toward Trunks and Goten who were shrinking in their seats. " Have you two been practicing safe sex?"

" MOM!!" The youngest son turn deep red and covered his head with his hands. "Not just those two" Vegeta said, rubbing his hands through t he brown lay of fur on Gogeta's tail. " Trunks has been pregnant since yesterday. Its someone new today..."

Trunks fell out of his chair. " Dad cut it out!! Guys don't.."

Vegeta laughed. " Yes. Males don't get pregnant and we got Gogeta from a mange stork." That started it. Everyone began to ramble and place bets, trying to figure out who was pregnant. Most of the bets were placed on Vegeta and Goku, since they humped like rabbits. Bulma blushed, secretly hoping it was her, a little happy about the idea of having another baby. Some like Bulma, liked the idea and were purposely fucking like crazy in their guests rooms, in hopes they would better their chances. Others, like Trunks and Goten, were forbidden to even touch each other until the results in. The line for pregnancy tests were long in CC. Special tests were made for the saiyan males, which doubled the time length. Meanwhile, 18 and Krillin walked into the lab, Krillin marching a little too giddy. 18 smirked. " He acts as if he's having the baby."

Bulma smiled. " You think its you guys, huh? Well lets make sure. " she said, preparing the test. Krillin was made to stand outside, which made him a little fussy, his little angel pulling at his arm. " Daddy, daddy!! Mommies having another baby?!" He chuckled, picking the little girl up.

" I don't know yet munchkin. Well have to wait awhile and see. Lets go visit uncle Goku okay? "

" Okay!!" she giggled. She liked visiting uncle Goku because he was silly and gave her piggy back rides. They walked around to the B quarters of the upper level and found Goku changing Gogeta's diaper. " Peeuu!! That’s one stinky diapee!!" he laughed, throwing the fowl diaper away. He placed a fresh one on the grumpy little baby and put him back in his crib. " Hi Krillin!"

" What’s up Goku. I see your doing some heavy duty doodie changing." The goofy saiyan laughed.

" Yeah. Vegeta's training in the GR. Did 18 get her test done already? " he questioned, back being jumped on by a short blond girl.

"Wee!! Uncle Goku!! Play horsey with me!!"

"She’s getting it done now. Who do you think it is? Most think its you two."

Goku swung her around, blushing at the comment. " Yeah.. I know.. maybe. Geta says no though.. I don't think he wants anyone to know if it is."

The monk sat in a nearby chair, nodding. " I understand. I hope it's us. We've been trying for a while."

"Really? I didn't know you guys wanted another baby." he said, bucking and galloping across the room, the little girl giggling wildly. Such a free spirit Krillin thought. He smiled. " Yeah, we just want our little munchkin to have someone to play with. A little girl shouldn't play alone.

" 18 came up, a little tense, her arms folded. " What did she say?!" Krillin spouted, nearly falling out of his chair.

"She said we wont know until later. "

"Ohh......"

Goku thought for a moment. " I wonder if its Gohan? Can they even get pregnant?"

**

Gohan bit his lip, looking down at the needle in his arm. The blue haired scientist told Piccolo to stand outside, but obviously there was no telling him anything. He stood beside the table Gohan laid on, arms crossed. The demi saiyan was a bit worried, since one, he didn't know if his mate even wanted children, and two because he didn't know what kind of complications there where in carrying name/saiyan offspring. Bulma drew blood and took the needle out, running a few test. " So you guys up for fatherhood? Or do you not want any." she said casually, dropping tiny droplets of blood into a beaker.

Gohan blushed, not wanting to say the wrong thing so he didn't say anything at all. Piccolo felt his fear. " I don't mind a kid in our image. He'd be a strong little warrior." he said smirking down at his wide eyed student.

"Sensei.." Everyone was done except for Trunks and Goten, who slumped into the lab, both having to take a test because of their urges for dominance. Trunks looked over at Goten who was on another examination table, biting his lip. " Its okay chibi.. " the dark haired teen nodded, eyes shutting tight as blood was drawn from him. Bulma frowned at them, sure that her ex was right and that he two were expecting. " I just hope you two are ready for the responsibility..."

*********************************************************************


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: SKS is being revised and updated. Feel free to send me any questions directly at prismakakkerra@hotmail.com or find me on Tumblr
> 
> Title: Saiyan Karma Sutra
> 
> Pairings: VxG,GhxP,GtxTx others
> 
> Warnings: Mpreg, Yaoi, violence, dom, silliness
> 
> Author: PrismaKakkerra
> 
> AN: 35 words

****

It was dark before all the results were in. Everyone gathered in the living room, nervous, waiting to see who would be bringing another life into this world. Vegeta crossed his arms, watching his mate dodge a small blast from their little one, smirking. " He's already a strong warrior, just like his father." he said proudly.

Bulma walked in holding a sheet of paper. She sat in a chair in front of them all, Yamcha behind her, rubbing her shoulders. He knew this would be hard for her. Telling some of her friends who desperately wanted a child weather they did or not. She breathed in deep and looked to Krillin and 18, smiling. " You guys are going to have another baby."

Krillin jumped up and down with his little girl laughing, 18 smirking, throwing him a thumbs up.

"What about us Bulma.." Goten said sheepishly, squeezing his boyfriends hands tightly.

" Your father was right Goten. Trunks is pregnant. But your test was inconclusive so you might be too. "

Everyone stared at them wide eyed and Goten passed out. Bulma just shook her head, then turned to Gohan. " You guys are expecting.. actually.. Gohan it shows you've been pregnant for two weeks."

Piccolo looked at her like she was crazy. " You lie!"

Vegeta laughed so hard he was about to roll off the couch. Bulma snorted. " I don't see why you're laughing Vegeta, you guys are having another baby too. "

" What!! I'm not pregnant!!" She smirked at him. " No you're not. Goku is. "

Goku pointed to himself dumbly. " Me?!!"

" Yup! Looks like we have ourselves a litter! I'm 3weeks!!" Yamcha thought he could cry. " You mean.. were going to have a baby?!" She smiled at him and jumped in his arms.

Vegeta, who was still in a state of shock just stared at his goofy mate who was rubbing his stomach laughing. Everyone seemed over joyed, except for the two teens who were passed out on the floor, and Vegeta who was not believing that one, he didn't smell his mates fertility, and two that everyone got knocked up at the same time. He figured the tests were wrong and she was just trying to get their hopes up. " Baka onna."

She insisted everyone stay at CC for awhile, so she could run more test just to be sure. Everyone went back to their rooms or stayed in the living room, gossiping about baby names and gender and other such talk. Goten and Trunks were scared to death and it showed on their faces. As soon as they could they ran to Vegeta and discussed the facts about Saiyan pregnancy and birthing. Vegeta, who was in no mood, but thought it would be educational for them to learn something of their race, talked to the briefly about what to expect, telling them that it didn't hurt as bad as dying, which didn't make it any better, but they felt better after they talked.

" And since your both knocked up, you might as well go fuck. Your scent reeks of sexual tension. I don't want to smell that while I'm eating." he said and went to search for his dumb mate who was chatting like a woman about how he feels and how hungry he was feeling lately(as if he wasn't always hungry.).

" I should have known!" Bulma squealed, rubbing over her stomach. " I have been having the worst sickness in the morning!"

18 sat down, Krillin behind her pushing her chair up. She blushed and flipped her hair a little. " He's more excited than I am. He doesn't know what it feels like. He passed out the first time." she teased, smirking at her husband. Krillin laughed it off.

Vegeta dragged the taller warrior out the living room and upstairs, were he commenced to take the edge off with a dose of Kakkarrot.

"Vegeta..are you mad..." Goku said, looking up at the shorter man who was pinning him to the bed.

" No Kakkarrot!! What’s there to be mad about? I didn't know you were carrying my child, but I'm fine! " he yelled.

Everyone heard them, frowned a little. " I feel sorry for dad.. Vegeta doesn't want another baby does he... " Gohan said, straightening his tie. Bulma shook her head. " No that’s not it. Vegeta didn't know you father was pregnant. Its a mating thing."

" Ohhh.."

" You don't want to have another baby?" The earth raised saiyan was a little. hurt. A reddish brown tail swept over his lips and he shuddered.

" Kakkarrot.." Vegeta whispered, " I don't care how many offspring we have, as long as I have you.. you know how complicated it is to bring full blooded saiyans in this world.."

Goku's dark eyes softened and he placed his hands on the princes cheeks. " Oh koi.. you are worried about losing me... I wont go anywhere Geta. I promise."

Vegeta laid against his chest and purred, hands rubbing over the home of his new heir, fear for his mate increasing. " Just don't die on me Kakkarrot.. if you die so do I."

*********************************************************************


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: SKS is being revised and updated. Feel free to send me any questions directly at prismakakkerra@hotmail.com or find me on Tumblr
> 
> Title: Saiyan Karma Sutra
> 
> Pairings: VxG,GhxP,GtxTx others
> 
> Warnings: Mpreg, Yaoi, violence, dom, silliness
> 
> Author: PrismaKakkerra
> 
> AN: 35 words

****

Trunks bent his knees in and wiggled his hips, increasing his ki to a hot feverish burn against his mates skin. " Goten are we doing this right.." he panted, holding the boys legs down by the ankles while he rotated his hips.

" If this is the wrong way I don't want to learn the right!!" Goten nearly sobbed out, fresh tears streaming down his face as he moaned, voice so high you'd think he was a girl. His purple haired boyfriend bounced up and down over his swollen manhood, grinding and rolling his hips in only such a position allowed. He held on to the boys ankles, calling out Dende's name like the Namek was the one ridding him. Trunks circled his hips down and panted, smirking a little. "Not god Goten, say Trunks..."

At this point he would say Mr. Satan if that kept the tightness around his sex. " Trunks!! " he sobbed out, " Trunks!!!"

The young prince liked that. A lot. Liked his cocky mate weeping his name. He arched up, holding on to the boys ankles tightly, only the tip of the enlarged shaft throbbing inside him. He moaned and looked down at the crying teen. " Say I'm stronger..." he growled, drilling the head of his weeping mates sex over and over in and out his tight rim, squeezing against him.

"You're strong!! You're stronger!!! OH GOD I LOVE YOU TRUNKS!!" he screamed, bucking upward, thrusting inside. Trunks joined him screaming, his sweet spot pounded against.

"TR..TRUNKS!!! I CANT HOLD IT ANY LONGER!! IM GONNA CUM!!!!!" Goten yelled, glass breaking around him.

Gohan laughed. " Damn! Those two are really going at it. I don't blame them.. The moon's giving me a itch too."

The women laughed, Bulma shaking her head. " You saiyans are the horniest things on the planet.”

He chuckled, sipping his coffee. " That's not it Bulma. When you are bonded with someone the pull is so great you cant help but do it every five seconds. Its like completing yourself. When you have sex your closer to your mate. The ache dulls, but when you are away from each other it becomes maddening. You could die from it. And if one dies the other dies too." he stated swirling the spoon in his coffee.

" It's happened to us before... when I was still in school teaching. I had to go away for a week to America to attend this new teachers program. I didn't know about it then. I passed out getting off the plane and I had to go to the hospital because I wouldn't wake up..."

The blue haired woman gasped. " Oh wow... I never knew it was so deep... maybe I shouldn't have allowed Trunks and Goten to become mates so early...maybe then my little boy wouldn't be pregnant..."

" You cant fight it Bulma. If you would have tried to stop them, you might have gotten hurt. Nothing can keep you from it. Dad says its instinct. " dark eyes traveled to the window, staring at his Namek mate who was sparing with Krillin and Yamcha. " He would have never truly known just how great my love for him was if not for our bond. No words can describe it..but with our bond he can feel it... "

Bulma was tearing up, biting her napkin. " That’s so sweet!! Like its out of a Harlequin Romance novel!!"

18 smiled genuinely. " I'm not a saiyan, but I'm sure he can feel...or whatever.. I'm just glad I can give him what he's always wanted. He was upset cause the doctors told us he wasn't able to get me pregnant." She said, stroking the hair out of her face and placing it behind her ear.

"Goten...what was that called...." The prince said as he shook. Goten wiped his eyes continuously, and sniffed, still crying and unable to stop. "Spider something.." he sniffed out.

" Trunks you may not have been uke..but you have fucked me to death..." Trunks laughed, smearing the cooling seed over the boys nipples, licking them.

" I told you photo copying that book was a good idea... that was fucking awesome... you were weeping... and you're still crying.." he whispered, licking the salty tears that trickled down the boys face. Goten punched him playfully. " Don't tease me Trunks.. that should be illegal.."

Trunks laid his head on his chest and turned to the side biting his lip, a single tear sliding across his cheek and down his nose. " I know...I love you Goten.. and I love our babies.. "

Goten stroked his koi's hair. He looked so innocent now. Not the sex starved Trunks, not the arrogant, cocky Trunks, but in his arms now he will always look like the little Trunks who would cry in his arms at night. " I love you to Trunks-koi.... and I love our little babies too...we can show everyone we can be responsible.. we can take care of our babies.."

Trunks nodded, smiling a bit. " This means I have to quit school and lay here in bed with you all the time...I'm beginning to like the sound of this more and more."

Goten laughed. " What are we going to name them?"

Trunks thought about it for a minute. " How about Gotenks and Truten?"

" Those are great names! Yeah! Goten and Truten. But which is which?"

" Hmm... well.. since I'm carrying this one.. he should be called Truten and he should be called Gotenks" he said, rubbing over saiyan abs. Goten giggled and nodded.

" I hope they're as smart as you" he whispered.

" And I hope there are as care free as you" Trunks replied, hands over the boys stomach.

********

3months had passed and everyone was growing. They were all quite visible ( some more than others) which made Vegeta's test theory go flying through the window. He was going completely crazy in the house. Everything he touched or sat on smelled like pregnancy and he himself was having pains due to the fact that his big dumb mate constantly had them because he was so high risk. At breakfast it was like ravenous dogs over a scrap of meat. Trunks, Goten and Goku were enough without the other live in guests staying over for their numerous check ups and examinations from Bulma, who needed her father to check her. She told them all she wasn't a doctor, but they all stuck with her because she helped deliver Vegeta's child, who was one now and very bossy indeed even at his age, crawling about with his little air of authority. That made Vegeta so proud he actually did cry a bit.

He ate, not even looking up at the other occupants. Goku and Goten shoveled food down like they were in a race, Trunks eating his breakfast and a box of Saltine crackers for his upset stomach. Gohan ate much slower, finding out the hard way that he threw up when he didn't actually chew his food. Bulma was actually gaining speed although she didn't hold any candle to the three Sons. Vegeta was no short of astounded. " Woman slow down or you'll choke."

Yamcha agreed. " Yeah Bulm, you might get sick like that..."

She glared at both of them. " Look here! You did this to me! And you've done it before! Twice! I will eat as fast as I want!!" she yelled, causing even Vegeta to wince.

Goku laughed, licking syrup off his lips. " You guys know you cant win against her. There’s a house full of pregnant people here. You might get hurt." he laughed more, stealing one of Vegeta's pancakes.

Vegeta cursed. " Damn it Kakkarrot!! How many are you going to pack away!!"

"Enough until little Geta's full" he chirped.

Goten looked up. " You're naming the baby Vegeta?"

Vegeta smirked, pride showing all over his face. " Of course boy. That’s a strong saiyan name you can be proud of. What are you naming your brats? Fudge and Frosting? Because that’s all I've seen you two eat. Your offspring are going to come out looking like Mr. Popo."

Everyone laughed except Trunks and Goten. Trunks narrowed his eyes at his father and growled low in his throat. " Were naming them Gotenks and Truten if you must know. And as for our eating habits their none of your damn business. We have an excuse, but what’s yours for eating all that chunky monkey ice cream?"

Vegeta blushed and growled back. " I don't have to answer you boy. If you weren’t knocked up Id kick your ass."

Trunks snorted. " Well too bad because I am so you can just kiss my pregnant ass."

Bulma nearly choked laughing, not at all about to stop it. Goku chuckled. " I told you they'd gang up on you. "

Gohan even laughed a little., smirking at Trunks. Since he found out he was with child he was really cutting loose. He wore gray tee and his pgs. and it was 9 in the morning. He smacked Trunks' hand. " You go boy!"

Goten died. "Gohan that was so gay!"

Gohan laughed and blushed a little. " Well kid I'm not a pregnant chic now am I." he chuckled, his glasses on the top of his head. They laughed even 18 smirking a little. Goku looked all the way down the table at her. " What are you guys naming your baby?"

She smirked a little. more and looked at her husband. " Well we don't know if its a boy or girl yet. Melody if it's a girl.."

"Pretty..." Goku smiled and thought for a moment. " Um.. since were both guys we cant have girls can we Geta?"

Vegeta looked over at him a little. annoyed still about his food. "Yes, but saiyan females were few and most died at birth.. the chances of it happening is very slim. It's all about how much estrogen you have."

Everyone said ahh...

Goten and Goku looked at each other and said " What's estrogen?" at the exact same time which made Vegeta and Trunks shake their heads. Bulma laughed. " What are you four double gangers of something?"

Trunks and Vegeta snorted, caught themselves doing it at the same time and groaned. They were so much alike. Goten laughed, pulling out his personal container of chocolate frosting , dipping a finger in and sucking and smacking happily. A few blushed, Goku smiled. Trunks looked at him. " Come on chibi share.."

They younger teen smirked, swirling his tongue around his finger, licking the sticky topping off the tip. " Okay.." he grinned, placing a frosting covered thumb to the boys lips. Trunks gladly took it into his mouth and sucked it so hard and long, Goten started to moan.

Of course the other occupants stared at them once again, the young couple never ceasing to amaze them. Vegeta frowned. " If you suck it any longer you're going to pull the skin off, boy."

Trunks blushed, obviously had forgotten where he was at. Gohan placed his hands on his lips and ran to the bathroom, the sight of chocolate making him sick. Goku licked his lips. " Now I want frosting too."

"We need groceries too. " Bulma added, pushing some blue strands of hair from her face. I guess I'm going shopping. Who's going with me, and if you don't go don't expect me to bring back any specialty items like last time with the whipped cream and chunky monkey ice cream." she said, looking at Vegeta.

"We'll go." Trunks yawned out, looking at his hand on his belly.

Gohan returned, looking like crap. " I'll go too where ever, I need some air." If there was one thing in this world he loved to do( besides fighting and sex of course), it was to go to the grocery store. All that food... so much to choose from. No one didn't even have to ask him if he was going. His tail wagged back and forth, poking his mate on the shoulder every now and then. Vegeta telepathically( because he didn't want anyone to know) told him what to get.

'Don't forget my ice cream Kakkarrot. If you do Ill kick your ass. And get som-'

Goku rolled his eyes. ' Geta I know what you want , were connected mentally remember? Just talk to me while I'm gone okay? You know how I get side tracked.' 'Side track is your normal state Kakkarrot. Just don't forget my ice cream.'

'Okay.'

So it was settled. Bulma drove to the grocery store accompanied by Trunks, Goku, Goten, Gohan and Krillin, who had to fly because there was no room in the car. They all walked in looking like kids in a candy store,, Bulma and Goku salivating at the sight of Chips of Hoy. Trunks and his little mate wobbled to the backing isle and got their life source and Krillin went searching for 18 some orange juice. Gohan breathed in the fresh smell and searched for peanut butter.

Bulma and her long time friend shoveled a shelf of cookies in their baskets grinning and giggling. " Bulma do you think we have enough?"

" You can never have too many cookies!!" she chirped in response, pushing another shelf full in the basket. She had learned when shopping for saiyans, it was best to just take as many things that you see and come back for more. They ate like every meal was their last and buying small quantities would only leave your own plate empty come meal time. They zoomed down the isles, Bulma having to get most of the items that had to be cooked. People in the store stared at them all, wondering if they were on Super Market Sweep or something the way they filled their shopping carts. " Have you been taking your prenatal vitamins Goku?"

The saiyan nodded, although it was a lie, throwing a couple boxes of Coco Puffs in his basket. She arched her brow , not believing a single thing. "If you don't he could get sick you know. As your doctor I have to insist you take them.. but as your friend I can make sure you do.. and you wouldn't want that..you remember what happened to Vegeta?"

Goku shuddered. There was no way he wanted her to make him, not after what he saw. He was about to say something when he felt something stroke upwards inside him coughing him to moan, having to grip the cart to stand. 'Kakkarrot...you have yet to get my ice cream..' A blush ran across his face. Bulma stared in concern. " Are you okay?"

He didn't answer, shuddering, head against the cart handle. ‘Vegeta...' Vegeta shoved a plastic sex deeper inside his body, hissing at the stretching feeling. ' Do you know what I wanted to do with that ice cream Kakkarrot..' Goku moaned again, absolutely sure his short arrogant mate had something to do with the burning hot sensation stroking inside of him although he wasn't sure how. ' N..no..'

' Well I assure you that if you don't get it..' he whispered seductively.

you'll never know..' the prince said, and thrust against the shaft, closing the connection. Goku shivered, legs barely holding him up. " I must ...get...ice cream..' he panted, Bulma knowing now what was going on. She shook her head. " Saiyans.."

Trunks and Goten walked down the produce isle, laughing and pushing each other. Trunks picked up a carrot and laughed. " Hey looked Chibi, their making copies of your cock for the masses." Goten laughed and smirked. " Whatever dude. This is definitely me" he said, picking up a big cucumber. " No actually that Piccolo.." Gohan said from behind his little brother, the two teens staring at him wide eyed. " No way!! He's this big hard?" Gohan smirked. " That would be telling now wouldn't it.." Trunks covered his stomach with his hands. " Don't introduce perviness into the womb!" Goten and Gohan had to laugh, the purple haired prince only second to his father in that category. Goten sent Trunks a mental image of Piccolo with a giant ragging hard on, Gohan screaming like a bitch. They laughed so hard they had to stop to breath. Gohan chuckling.

" Ay Gohan, what are you and Piccolo naming your baby?" Goten questioned, tossing some chips in his basket. " We haven't decided yet.. you know.. since we don't know if he'll make it.."

Trunks and Goten frowned nodding. " I'm sorry Gohan.."

"No don't be.. I'm just happy with the time the three of us have until then.. he s such a good boy.." he smiled a little. sadly, looking down at his growing stomach and rubbing over it in circles. " Piccolo talks to him at night.. he’s so smart already you guys.."

Trunks arched a brow. " He can talk already? I didn't know they even have mouths yet."

"Telepathically. I'm ahead of you guys by 3weeks remember? And his father is Namek so he’s growing faster. Sometimes.." he bit his lip a little. “Sometimes when I listen to them talk.. I can hear him say 'Father its hard to breath here....' its only because I'm saiyan.. my body just cant stretch to accommodate his growth..to tell you the truth guys.. I'm a little. scared.."

Goten stopped and placed his hands over his brothers stomach, letting his kid rise a little. to warm. " Don't worry Gohan..he'll make it.. I know because he’s a Son and we always make it in the end."

Even Trunks had to agree with that. Those three had the best luck ever. Gohan hugged him and nodded, then looked in the boys basket. " Goten are you two really going to eat all that frosting?"

" Nope," the youngest Son said, "All four of us are."

****

Everyone was back at CC and Gohan and Piccolo were taking a much needed break from all the constant tests and prodding. They flew to the forest, deciding to bathe there because of there was no bathroom free and Piccolo dislike having to wait. So they were in the cooling water from the waterfall, trees giving off just enough shade to cover the couple from the sun, Gohan settled against the Namek for support.

He would always say it wasn't his fault.. but he felt it was for not being good enough. He always wanted to be good enough for Piccolo. Always. But it seemed like he wasn't good enough to carry his child, his strong body not enough for their growing and stretching offspring. Piccolo soaped over the black haired mans back, fingers sliding down his spine over the small bump where his first born was trying to stretch out, elbow poking out below his mothers ribs. Gohan hissed at the touch, lowering his head.

" I am not suited for him...I am killing our baby.." Piccolo rubbed over his shoulder then swerved his strong green his strong green hands back down to hold his young mate from behind, his hands around the home of his little son. " Gohan..do not say such thing..he says he isn't trying to hurt you and he knows you aren't trying to hurt him. No matter what happens it isn't your fault."

" But Pic-kun.." he closed his eyes tightly, know the named despised tears. Piccolo blew air over his neck. " Do you think my feelings for you would change? I died for you Gohan.. nothing can change how I feel for you..nothing.." he whispered, kissing over the Son's throat, causing Gohan to push against him, rear against the Namek's hardened sex. " Koi...."

***

Goku sniffed the air like a canine, searching for the evil little object of his desire. When he found the prince he was in the kitchen with a spoon and bowl. " Its about time you got here Kakkarrot." The tall warrior panted waiving a large tub of Chunky Monkey ice cream like a flag of victory, grinning. He knew he was going to get some. And get the kinky way too. Vegeta just smirked, snatching the ice cream and scooping a big portion into his bowl, intended to sit down and eat.

No he didn't. After teasing.

Goku frowned, grabbing him by the hips. " You tricked me Vegeta!!"

"No I didn't Kakkarrot. You wanted to know what I was going to do with the ice cream so you brought it. I'm going to eat it. You should have know. " he said snorting. He was turned around and pushed against the table on his back, legs in the air. " Kakkarrot!! What the hell are you doing!!"

He wasn't answered, fingers pulling the tight black jeans down his body to his ankles. Goku snatched the bowl of ice cream grinning like a fool, licking over the mound of the spoon. “You’re not eating this, I am.. and maybe a little. bit of you too.." he said and poured the melted portion down over the princes sex, dripping down over his sac down over his entrance to the table. Vegeta gasped loudly, making his goofy mate laugh. " Damn it Kakkarrot, what if someone comes in here?!"

"That never stopped me before.." he crooned and dipped down, tongue licking over a sweet entrance, pushing against the stickiness, making the flame haired saiyan bite his lip, refusing to give him the satisfaction. Goku stopped and chuckled. " Holding back are we?" he grinned, sliding his raspy tongue up and over the others seed bearing sac to the base of his sex, a big chunk over cream there. He swirled around it, lapping every drop up, sucking and kissing the dark flesh until it reddened. Vegeta chewed down, refusing to give in, secretly knowing it wouldn't be long before he did, his lover the best cock sucker in the known universe. Goku licked up his manhood and stopped to look at the mixture of ice cream and cum in the slit of the princes erection.

"K..KA. KAKKARROT!!!!"

That was what poured from his throat when that tauntful tongue slid across his slit, collecting the wonderful essence. The dumb warrior captured the thick sex into his mouth and sucked ferociously, his mate about to come deep inside his throat. " KAKKARROT DONT SWALLOW!!" Vegeta screamed, the tall warrior pulling his lips away from the throbbing manhood, stream after stream of hot seed shooting on his face. The prince's tensed, compact form clenched for moments, twitching in the intensity of his release.

Goku stopped smiling, a long shudder racking him, silken seed dripping all over his face, sliding down the corner of his mouth. Vegeta sat up, looking down at his earth raised subject between his legs. " Kakkarrot.. that was fucking hot..." he whispered, claiming cum covered lips.

"Oh my god!! Get off my table!!" Bulma yelled, mortified by the sight. Vegeta frowned at Goku who was scratching the back of his head, cum still on his face. " Hehee. Sorry Bulma. I just thought I'd eat out for lunch."

*********************************************************************


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: SKS is being revised and updated. Feel free to send me any questions directly at prismakakkerra@hotmail.com or find me on Tumblr
> 
> Title: Saiyan Karma Sutra
> 
> Pairings: VxG,GhxP,GtxTx others
> 
> Warnings: Mpreg, Yaoi, violence, dom, silliness
> 
> Author: PrismaKakkerra
> 
> AN: 35 words

****

It was late at night.. dark. Gohan and Piccolo had gotten back hours ago.. and neither had said anything. Not at dinner, not afterwards and when they got in their room they sat up in bed and stared at the wall. The dresser in front of it shook across the floor and the vase began to dance across the wood until it hit the floor and broke. They still didn't move. Just sat there and watched that wall. Listened to those sounds. " Ahh fuck.. Ohh fuck... Ahhh!!!"

"Why did we have to have the room next to my dads.." Gohan murmured... just wondering how long they were going to keep it up. Piccolo crossed his arms and frowned. " I don’t know.. I don’t know how much of Vegeta's moaning I can stomach. " They laughed and stared at each other, Gohan placing a pale hand on the Namek's chest. " Then how about we make start some of our own..." he kissed his sensei gently on the lips and smiled up at him, hand sliding down over his abdomen to his thighs. Piccolo smirked and chuckled, placing that hand over his hardening sex. " I like the sound of that... "

Soon enough they were flesh against flesh, moans echoing the room. Gohan dug his nails into his lovers arms and arched up, shaking wildly. " OHHHH PICCOLO!!!!!" he screamed and released into his own hands, eyes closing. The Namek panted and after a few moments pulled away and went to take a shower. Gohan sat up and frowned. He had been acting strange since they came from the woods, and he knew now what it was. He didn't find him appealing anymore. He could feel this, taste it in their kisses and in the caresses of his teacher and life partner. Maybe he disgusted him because he wasn't strong enough to carry his child. After years of training, he still wasn't strong enough for his Piccolo. Not strong enough at all. He growled, and felt his more aggressive side taking over, and he felt aggravated at the situation. He listened to the water run and found its light sprinkling noise to be the most horrible thing he'd ever heard. "Yes, hurry up and wash me off before your infected with my weakness Piccolo.." he found his self saying, and he knew that the other probably heard him. He laid there in his own seed, drying against his pinkish skin, and the more he heard the howls of his father and his mate the more it seemed to make him more angry.

Soon after the Namek came from the shower, and stared at him, powering up a bit to dry off. He bit his lip. He, Piccolo the great. He bit back his tongue. Held in what he wanted to say. Sat down and tugged his purple gi on, and just stared. When he saw this was irritating his little lover more, he smirked, and stared more. " You have anger towards me? I will not stop looking at you, you are sexually arousing when so furious." he said with evil chuckle, his sharp teeth showing. Gohan picked up a pillow and threw it at him. " You are being a asshole. I don’t want to talk to you. Stop looking at me like I'm some lab rat. You fucked me and made me look like this, all these scars are from you, this is your child inside of me!" he yelled, and bared his teeth till blood slid down his lip. The sounds of the saiyan prince and his third class lover were dead and nothing in the house was making any noise, fearing the two would do some bodily harm. Everyone in the house heard the anger in Gohan's voice and were silent, some, Vegeta mainly, trying to catch the juicy argument.

' Your boy is going to split that Namek in half. I put bets on him. He may be a half breed, but he can still kick that green freaks ass.' Vegeta said telepathically, grinning, his ear against the wall. 'I don’t want them to fight Geta, Gohan's already high risk, they could loose the baby.'

There was a loud bang and Goku's eyes widened, even his ear was pressed up against the wall. On the other side of the couples room, Trunks and Goten were holding cups up to the wall. "Aww dude Piccolo's going to kick Gohan's ass. I wonder why there fighting?" Trunks whispered, and Goten put a finger to his lips. ' I don’t know, but I they have never had a fight before. You know what that means..' Trunks smirked at him and nodded. ' Makeup sex.'

Gohan hand punched the smirking Namek out of his chair and onto the floor, and was caught off guard as he was forced back on the bed, His sensei pulling him toward his clothed hardness by his naked thighs. The demi saiyan slapped him and was rewarded with a mind numbing kiss, the older man sliding his tongue sickly over his bloody lip. "Let me go! I hate you! “Gohan growled and bit the others lip, nails tearing the skin of Piccolo's shoulders. He tried to get up but he was forced back down, and his wrists were held tightly and laid on the bed above his head. "Make me."

He gripped his arms and felt his self over powered by the others strength, he always felt so shadowed by the his teachers power. No. No he was just as strong as he. He would not hold him here, he would not do what he wanted. He was not a boy anymore. He was a man. A grown man and he would not be told what to do anymore. He struggled and before he knew it he had forced Piccolo over on his back, and had his arms up over his head. "No. I am not a child anymore! You want me? Huh? Fine, you'll have me." he ripped the pants right off the Namek and the other gasped. Vegeta held back a chuckle. 'I told you he would kick his ass.'

Everyone held their breaths when they heard a strangled raspy cry, and Trunks could even believe it. 'Since when did Gohan become seme?' The black haired man growled and tore at the green skin under him, pumping his hard sex deep inside his snapping,, growling and moaning lover, holding on to him, over powering him. He panted, quickening his thrust, enjoying the giving feeling that came with, although too perverted a thought for him, raping his own teacher, fucking him senselessly, in a wild rampage, till Piccolo let out a undignified moan, and shot seed hard between them like he thought he'd never before. With a low groan Gohan followed him, and rode out the fierce feeling of his orgasm. When he came to he leaned down as far as he could with his round stomach, and kissed the other. " Damn Pic kun... I never knew you felt so good this way.." Piccolo blushed deeply and snorted. " Cocky brat. All this because I took a shower. If you weren't finished you should have told me. " The two laughed and Piccolo raised his legs up. " I'm not finished.' He whispered with a grin, and ignored the snickers he heard from Trunks and Goten in the other room. "Ha ha, Piccolo got fucked. "

Trunks flung some chocolate at his laughing lover. "Be quiet before you get it too. I have 500 pages of brutality I can unleash on you chibi. Don’t make me." The black haired teen just laughed and laid to the side, giving his lavender haired lover a good look at his ass, tooting it out. "You can just kiss my ass Trunksie. I'm not afraid of you."

The prince arched a brow and grinned, leaning down o lick between the boys cheeks, over his entrance, hands holding him there. " Oh Ill do more than kiss it."

"Ahh.. stop it Trunks that’s gross.." Goten groaned, fisting the pillow under him. "You'll have to do something for me if you want me to stop.."

"Fuck no. Your such a pervert someti- ahh... " he groaned back in reply, and hissed as his tale mark was rubbed against in a stroking motion. Trunks grinned and leaned down lower. "You know what this is? Page 256, Hells gate." he smirked, licking over the twitching entrance, other hand stroking the other into arousal. Goten raised his leg up a bit, and rocked back and forth helplessly. " You hentai!" he gasped as a slick tongue was stroked up inside of him, fingers manipulating his shaft and tail mark into a frenzy. The prince pulled away a bit and bit at his cheek. " You know it baby. Pay backs a bitch. But you know what... this one requires a tail to be effective.. now where am I going to get one of those?" he moved up and bathed the mounded scar, sucking its sensitive surface with bruising lips, his partner screaming at his ministrations. " Fuck Trunks stop!!" he cried, and tossed his head back in a hellish plea as teeth dragged over the teased flesh, his entire body burning as a sharp pain ran down his spine, causing tears to come to his eyes.

"Holy shit it worked!! Awesome!!" The lavender haired teen grinned as he stared at the brownish tail that flickered by his cheek, newly grown from his painfully pleasurable actions against its flesh. The youngest son shook, his shaking hand sliding down to his hip to grasp the fury appendage protruding from his backside. "Trunks.. how did you do that?"

" I just did what the book said. Don’t you wonder why our dads seem like they are having the best sex in the universe?"

"Cause they are stronger and my dads dick is bigger than yours?"

Trunks looked at him. " Hey! That hurt. No, cause they have their tails back. This book says your tail is like a extra cock or something. It makes your orgasms more intense. "

"Well if I'm getting mine back, so are you." Goten growled playfully and tackled him to the bed.

**

A blissful morning it appeared for all, the morning sickness had gone for all impregnated, and everyone was getting more comfortable in their position as parents, granted the horniness didn't seem to die. Vegeta, who seemed to have not had any in the pass 5 hrs since he was sleep, stared at his sleeping rival and growled. "Weakling. He knows how I am in the morning. Damn him. " He was half tempted to wake the dumb saiyan, but out of some sympathy he was regretting he had for the one baring his child, he let him sleep and got up, putting on a pair of pajamas before walking out to search for a shower. Everyone still appeared in their rooms, so he walked in to the bathroom down the hall, and was greeted by Yamcha who was busy placing candles around the tub. "What the hell are you doing?"

The human smiled and tossed some scented oil in the bathwater. " I'm setting up a romantic morning for Bulma. If I didn't I'd be in the dog house. Especially with today being valentines day." he laughed, laying each individual rose petal against the floor. The ouji stared at him. "Valentines day? Why the hell didn't you do this near your room? What is so important about this day that you must interfere with my bathing you moron"

Nothing he could say at the moment could make him unhappy. He didn't feel jealousy against him anymore, Bulma was having HIS baby, that mean he'd be daddy. That’s what mattered to him. " Its a day where you show the person you love how much you care about them. And you should be warned, if you don’t show a pregnant person love on V day, that’s suicide. They will be pissed for weeks. You'll never get any sex." he teased, and grinned at him. " Better go pick some roses from the garden." Yamcha laughed and ran down the hall as quietly as he could to his room downstairs. Vegeta snorted. " Stupid human traditions. Kakkarrot denies me of sex, Ill kill him." he grinned at the thought of killing the man, his lover, his life partner, but thought about it for a moment. 'Kakkarrot's always awake in the morning to give me head... that baka better not be trying to hold out on me. " he looked at the lavish trail of roses and the sensual smells and growled. " Oh for the love of... stupid human customs, stupid scar face stopping my shower.." he mumbled and walked out. Goku soon woke and looked like hell. His eyes were baggy and he had pillow prints over his face. He smiled and rubbed over to find his mate missing. " Geta... oh come on... I need you to hold me... and fix me breakfast." he groaned, thinking his short lover was hiding.

When the full blooded prince was no where to be found he pouted and snuggled up to the warm spot where his koi slept, inhaling his musky scent from the pillows. Trunks awakened early, and was down stairs in a stretched out tank and red boxers cooking Goten a surprise valentine breakfast. He had to be quick, cause he knew the son men could smell all mater of food and would wake and dive to it. he had a large array of bacon and eggs, heart shaped pancakes drizzling with syrup and whip cream and a cherry on top, accompanied by toast and a large cup of orange juice and a small chocolate cupcake that reads I love you in white frosting. He made it with one of his inventions of course, and grinned egotistically at how fast it took. Diving upstairs he crept cautiously pass Goku's room and Gohan's, praying they wouldn't come after him. A still pouting Goku came out of his room rubbing his right eye and his stomach, wearing a long capsule corp shirt. " Trunks have you seen Vegeta?"

"No, sorry Goku, I haven't seen my dad since after we came back from the store the other day. "

"Hey! How'd you get your tail back?!"

The teen blushed and coughed. " It must be a pregnant thing.. it just kind of grew..."

The older man nodded and licked his lips. "Mm... that food smells good.. bringing Goten a valentines breakfast in bed? Your so charming, just like your dad." he smiled, and the teen arched a brow. He had never seen his father do anything charming. Did Goku have blinders on or something? His father was a asshole, everyone seemed to know it except for him. " Heh.. well I'm going to go.. I don’t want to tempt you." he replied quickly and crept into his room, feet gliding against the blue carpet as he locked the door. When he came to the bed his koi was still sleeping, little bubble blowing in and out from his lips. " Damn... he's such a cute bastard.." he laughed, slipping into the bed after setting the small bed plate aside, kissing the corner of the pale skinned demi's lips. " Happy Valentines day sexy..." he whispered , and Goten smiled against his lips, eyes still not open. " Mm... happy valentines day.. I smell food... " he sat up and the other sat the tray between them. " I made you breakfast." Trunks chirped. " You're too sweet Trunks. You should have been a girl." Goten laughed and he pushed him before kissing his forehead lightly, brushing the purple strands from his mates eyes. " I love you Trunks... and this is so special cause.. Gotenks and Truten are with us now. "

" I know, me you and our little babies, three people I love t he most. "

"Awww Yamcha sweety this is beautiful!" Bulma squealed as she stepped into the bathroom, tearing up a bit. Her husband smiled. " I know you never had a good valentines day. I can understand why you never told Vegeta about it."

"He's just not a romantic. Not like you.." she blushed, her overly round stomach protruding from her nightgown as she raised it up and over her head, careful not to drop it on the dew drops of candles that surrounded the bath. The scared man grinned at the compliment and wrapped a arm around her, hand over her stomach protectively. " My sweet angel.. you don’t even need to give me a gift.. you are making me one already." They kissed and the laid in the warmth of the bath, breathing in its aroma, enjoying being in each others arms in the soothing water.

Meanwhile, The full blooded prince stalked the CC grounds, searching for some "gift" to appease his slow witted mate. "This is ridiculous.. why should I come down here and pick him flowers like he’s some woman. "

There was a giggle and Bulma's mother laughed as she walked outside. "Happy Valentines day Vegeta. Why aren't you enjoying this day of love with Goku? "

For a moment he debated on saying something cruel, but it wouldn't help, the woman was just as dumb as his lover. "I am trying to find that baka Kakkarrot a valentines gift. Why aren't you in the house making googley eyes at the other old one." he said and crossed his arms, looking down at the flowers. They were all different colors, and looking at them made him angry. Does Kakkarrot even like flowers? What color?

" Pookie is sleeping now. You know, just because its valentines day, doesn’t mean you have to give up being yourself. Give your sweety a gift that comes from your heart, it will have importance to you. Besides, if you tear my flowers out the ground Ill make you come out here and replant them." she teased.

The prince thought about this and glared at her before stalking back off, towards the woods. "Something of importance to me? Pride is important.. Kakkarrot is too wrapped in the traditions of this mud ball planet. He is caring a prince of a mighty warrior race.. if we were on Vegetasei.. he would be a crowned sire.. he would.." and then something hit him. He nodded to himself and set off to work, blasting wood and limbs. When he was done with the task he flew back to CC, and alerted its occupants of his plan, and how they should keep Goku away from him at their leisure. The third class warrior was dressed in his orange gi, stretched out to accommodate his growing stomach, a pout still on his lips as he ate his cereal. "I haven't seen him all day.. maybe he's avoiding me.. but today is valentines.." The earth raised saiyan was depressed now, his hormones were changing, and he got worse when he saw Krillin and 18 flirting and holding each other.

They finally noticed him. " Oh heya Goku old buddy." Krillin smiled, patting the saiyan on the back. 18 smirked at him and played with the bow of her black dress, her small round stomach making it flow out to the floor. "Have you guys seen Vegeta?"

The monk sweated and laughed nervously. "Uh no... we have been upstairs all day. Is he missing? Hm. That’s weird. We'll see ya later, were going to eat upstairs." he lied of course, and grabbed his wife's hand, pulling her upstairs. "Hm.. that was suspicious.. " he said to his self and placed a hand on his stomach, the little saiyan inside kicking. " I know little Geta.. I don’t know where your father is.. I miss him too.." he rubbed his callus fingers soothingly over the kicked area till the little prince stopped all together. ' Vegeta.. I know you can hear me... you know instant transmitting takes a lot out of me now. Don't make me look all over the house for you.' he growled telepathically. The ouji didn't reply of course, a snort his only thought to it. He continued his work outside.

"Gohan are you ok?" Piccolo rubbed his hand over the demi's back and the other crouched into a ball. " I feel like my insides are being ripped apart.. talk to your son.. tell him to stop.." he said demandingly, gripping the pillow under him. Piccolo spoke telepathically to the child, but the pain did not go away. "Ahhh... Pic kun! Help me!!" he seethed through his teeth, tears of agony sliding down his face. The Namek didn't know what to do of course, and was trying to be strong in the state of panic. He got up and walked to the door. " Hold on, I will go get Bulma"

"Don’t leave me! " the black haired saiyan cried out, and Goten's eyes widened. " Somethings wrong with Gohan!" the two teens jumped out of bed and ran down the hall to the older saiyans room, finding Piccolo holding down his weeping student who was writhing in pain. He growled at them. " Don't stand there, go get Bulma!" Goten nodded and searched out the woman’s ki, finding her in the bathroom with Yamcha. He knocked on the door hard, causing the two love birds to wake up. "Ahh!"

"Bulma Gohan needs you!! I think he's having the baby!!" the teen screamed loudly, and before he knew it everyone was upstairs in Gohan and Piccolos room save for Vegeta, who was still "missing." Bulma tied her bathrobe tight and bit her lip. " I think he wants out you guys. But he'd be way early.. I don’t want to move you.. he will have to stay here. " she took her case from trunks who ran downstairs to get it, and swallowed, looking at the hard kicking at the now naked stomach of Gohan. The demi groaned out. " I'm dying!!"

"Just what the hell is going on here. Boy why are you screaming like a woman. I can hear your whining outside for Begeta's sake. " Vegeta growled and Gohan gave him a death stare, Bulma's hands shaking, a little afraid from the kicking now. "Just shut the hell up Vegeta and let me concentrate.. "

Goku stared at the shorter man as he walked in, and couldn't even say anything as the loud cry of his son alerted his eyes back down towards the painful kicking of his grandchild. The prince shook his head and secretly hoped the boy didn't die. He was his favorite out of the brats. The eldest Son child gritted his teeth as the scalpel sliced down his stomach and the genius pulled a little pale body out, everyone shocked at how the child looked. He has a head full of black hair with two green antennas coming out from his little forehead and bright eyes. He wailed loudly and Piccolo knelt there in shock, at just how tiny the small crying infant was. Bulma cut the umbilical cord and wrapped the child in a blanket, sewing Gohan back up who was just barely conscious, blood sliding down his legs. "Gohan.."

"Bulma bit her lip and took her glasses off, taking the small child, who seemed to have stopped moving, from his reluctant father. " They both need to come to the lab..Piccolo.. bring Gohan.. Ill put the baby in the incubator.. " For moments everyone else stared, looking at the bloody mess, and Trunks and Goten became instantly frightened. Trunks wrapped his arms around his mate and saw tears sliding down his cheeks. Krillin and the others walked out after the two, only Vegeta and Goku left in the room. " Geta.. my son is dying...and I think our grandchild isn't going to wake up..." his eyes were brimming with tears but his face was fierce, as if he was in the heat of battle, looking at the bloody sheets. Vegeta took his hand and walked out the room, closing the door. "They will be alright Kakkarrot.. "

Piccolo watched between his lover and his first born, They both laid on a examination table, the one in a clear incubator, small body hooked to a small respirator. It happened so fast...he felt helpless. He rubbed a clawed hand over his mates head and saw him open his eyes a bit, tears rolling down the side of his face, his voice weak. "Pic kun...where is the baby... is he ok... " The Namek didn't even have the heart to say anything, he moved to the side, giving the saiyan a view of there son, laying in the incubator, holding on to life. The demi started to cry uncontrollably, clinging to his teachers arms. "I hurt him.. he’s.. so tiny.. he’s not going to make it.. oh god.. " he tried to sit up but laid back down in pain, some of his stitches reopening. "Listen to me, he will not die.. I need you to be strong.. you have to Gohan.. don’t give up on us.. "

Bulma held in her tears. She needed to be strong. She was in charge of two special lives. She walked over to them and placed a hand on there shoulders. " Gohan, Piccolos right.. you need to be strong.. and stay still.. you are breaking your stitches. He is stabilized.. we will have to monitor him for a few weeks.. right now he just needs his rest.. just like you.. so lay down and try to sleep until your stitches are healed, you did a great job.."

She walked out into the hall and loss her composure, tears sliding down her face as she cried silently. Yamcha walked up and caught her before she slid to the floor, holding her tightly. "I'm afraid..."

"Chibi its ok... Gohan and the little baby will be ok. I know they will. There sons remember?" Trunks said, trying to comfort his lover who had his knees tucked to his chest. "Do you think one of us will have a premature pregnancy... "

"No.. I think its because they were already so high risk. That’s not going to happen to us, you hear me. Just stop it. " he replied and Goten let it go, both laying down silently.

*********************************************************************


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: SKS is being revised and updated. Feel free to send me any questions directly at prismakakkerra@hotmail.com or find me on Tumblr
> 
> Title: Saiyan Karma Sutra
> 
> Pairings: VxG,GhxP,GtxTx others
> 
> Warnings: Mpreg, Yaoi, violence, dom, silliness
> 
> Author: PrismaKakkerra
> 
> AN: 35 words

****

The day had been silent for the residents of CC as the mornings events left all shaken and afraid. Gohan and Piccolo watched over there son who trembled in the confinement of his incubator, his two parents looking out over him, willing him to live. Green hands covered pale ones and Piccolo frowned, looking at his lover who had long passed out in his arms. ' This was not suppose to happen..' he repeated over and over to himself, arms tight around his student even as he searched out his sons mind. ' You have been bad my son. Look at what you have done to your mother..'

'Daddy... '

'That’s right... daddy...'

Little pale fists balled up as the infant struggled and wailed in his plastic cage. ' I'm scawd... '

Mentally the Namek stroked a strong hand over his sons spiky black hair. ' Its alright... you just calm down and rest before you wake your kasan up.. he has had a very hard morning.. '

Bulma bit her lip and clutched her clip board as she watched him. Clearly he was loosing hold on his composure. " Piccolo... "

The warrior turned to her as if he was completely fine, looking at her trembling form. " Yes. What is it?"

"I just noticed.. the look in your eyes.. I'm here to tell you he's-"

"Spare me your sympathy. I know your doing all you can. I was speaking with him. He says his chest hurts and he is tired of being in that box."

The blue eyed genius blinked. " What?"

" He has been able to mentally talk to us since 6months.."

She all but gaped like a fish and smiled sadly. " Well tell him he will have to start moving to get out of the incubator. I cant risk the temperature change, his body will go into shock. " She flipped through her clip board and looked at the child's vital signs. They didn't look good. He had yet to move and the only thing that proved he was even alive was the beeping of the heart monitor he was attached to. She looked down at the unmoving form and looked strange. "Tears..."

"Yes he was crying and wailing. Didn't you hear?" Maybe it was silent to human ears. He eyed the child and spoke sternly. "Stop toying with her and wake up or you will be staying there permanently!" Bulma gasped. " Piccolo... he's not going to-" she started to say but was stopped by wide beautiful green eyes as they stared up at her, a giggling sound coming from child, his brown tail curling around his wrist. "Its a miracle!"

Gohan groaned as he was shot awake by her screaming. He looked to see his little son laughing as the scientist fumbled through her papers like a lunatic. " This doesn't make sense!"

Goten walked in and laughed, even though tears of joy were in his eyes. " Of course it doesn't. He's a son. Think he'd just lay there? Wow he's a sneaky sucker, he's been faking the whole time? Can he do that?"

Gohan's eyes went wide and he tore the locks of the incubator off and gently took the laughing child in his arms, laughing along with his first born. Piccolo smirked and kissed his mates neck as he teased the child with a hand. " I say when he turns 4 we beat him for this."

Gohan pushed his teacher away. " Your not beating my child!"

" Haha!! Who's going to stop me?"

Suddenly Goten was rolling in a wheeled chair laughing as he watched Piccolo and his brother fake fight with the little one between them, Bulma growling as ki's flew around her lab. " Knock it off! Your scaring the baby!" Of course the little one was laughing almost evilly, saying some gibberish that only his parents understood.

News about the little Namek/saiyan half breed spread through the house and soon everyone came to see him, his grandfather first in line. Goku laughed and the little one laughed too, and the sound was so similar that Piccolo groaned. The child even looked like him. All of them looked alike, Goku's strong genes passing on through to his first born. He prayed the child wouldn't be just like him. The proud grandfather smirked at the baby and brushed at his little uneven hair. " What are you guys naming this little sneak? Man, that’s got to make you mad, I mean he was faking the whole time! Where does he get that kind of behavior from? Certainly not my side of the family. "

Everyone burst into laughter and Gohan laughed at Piccolos horrified expression. " I don’t know, we didn't think he was going to make it so we didn't pick a name.." The eldest Son child looked toward his sensei. " Did you have any names in mind Pickun?"

"Pichan" the Namek said and Trunks held on to his swollen stomach, laughing so hard it giggled like saint nick. " Pecan" Goten added to it which sent the laughing prince into a fit of tears, Gohan growling at them." That’s a good name koi."

Goku grinned and tickled the child. " Pichan." he said and looked down a the smiling baby, mentally seeking out his mate. 'Geta where are you? Don't you want to see your first grandchild?! ' he yelled to him but the prince snorted and said nothing. After much cooing and smiling, Piccolo, Gohan, and little Pichan was left in peace. Trunks felt better now that things went well, and he could implement his fool proof plan to make this the best valentines day ever. No. Not just for himself, but for everyone. He was such a generous ruler. Not to mention Vegeta had pulled them all together and threatened to beat them into death if they didn't comply. The lavender haired prince sneaked down the padded steps of the second floor to the ground level and disappeared into the energy room, pulling the light breakers off completely and grinning like a manic as they sparked. "Damn. Looks like the lights are out. "

Goten looked around the entire house for his prince and frowned, hands on his hips. He noticed his pouting father on the couch in the hallway and joined him, both sitting like doppelgangers, arms crossed. The earth raised saiyan sighed and continued to look toward the wall. " Trunks disappeared on you huh."

"Yep."

" They are up to something."

" Yep." The two Son's looked at each other and groaned as the lights went off. " What the hells wrong with Vegeta? Why'd he turn the lights off?! No power!! I was planning to watch a good porno tonight!!" Yamcha yelled and looked at Goku who was blinking. " What’s por..porno?"

Goten looked at his father and swallowed, blushing deeply. " Its uh.. just pictures of people doing it.."

"Doing it? Oh! I have one of those. Vegeta gave it to me for my anniversary present. " the dumb warrior smiled, blushing lightly. " Its filled with-"

"Yummy Goodness!" Krillin smiled widely, eating another piece of heart shaped cake. He didn't care that the lights were off. He didn't need a guide to his mouth. 18 laughed at him. " Your getting dirty." she said in a seductive voice and kicked mi square in the chest, causing him to lay flat on his back, her dainty foot at his throat. " Sweet ums, I don’t think its a good idea to violate Bulma's kitchen floor... she might kick us out." he laughed nervously, eyes moving from under her dress. She was far too dominant to be real. She laughed and smeared the cake over his lips. " Its not like we don’t have a home. Don't be such a-"

"Pussy! Here kitty kitty!!"

The old scientist watched his wife feed there cats with a smile, picking up the hiding kitten. " Look dear I’ve found muffins!"

The blond smiled and kissed his cheek as she took the cat, the sound of growling coming from the other room. " Oh dear.. Vegeta is in the living room. If he breaks something Bulm will kill him."

"Think we should stop him?"

"Nah, I think if he's man enough to break it, we shouldn't have to cover his-"

"-ass. " Vegeta gave warning to his son and the teen just rolled his eyes. " Your always talking about kicking someone’s ass. Its not my fault you cant find any music in moms boring CD collection. "

"Just shut up and get over here!" the short heir spat, flipping through the plastic circles. Trunks groaned and did as he was told, looking through the cd's. " God she has bad taste.." he said as they stared at teeny bopper music and sloppy nothingness. This must be her old collection. " What the hells this?"

Trunks looked at the cd that his father pulled up and grinned. " A gift from god. "

He took him and showed him how to use it before setting his own plans to motion. No one much noticed the power off, it was still light outside then, but now that it was dark, the entire house was pitch black. In the darkness Trunks and Vegeta went around the house, lighting the candles they laid around in perfect order, the place illuminated and beautiful. Goku walked around and sniffed. The entire house looked like their bedroom. He was met by Bulma who was frowning, holding a candle in her hand. " Goku just what are those idiots of ours doing? "

"What? Yamcha gone too? "

She nodded and looked at the steps, lined with candles in a intricate design down into the first floor living room. The tall warrior sniffed as he scratched his stomach. " I smell flowers.. and food.. "

Like moths to a flame the two walked down the stairs, and was met by a lavish spread. Rose petals covered the floor in various places and as they walked into the open door of the living room, they saw a table of different fruits and other sweet things like frosting and ice cream. Goku started to jump for it when a hand held him back. 18 held his shoulder. " Its a trap." she whispered and Gohan was behind her. He sniffed and blinked. "What’s going on? Has anyone seen Piccolo? He's missing and he took Pichan with him."

The four looked back as they saw a fierce Goten in only a sleeping shirt and boxers, about to knock them over to get to the frosting. Goku held him. " Goten wait! I think somethings up here!" he exclaimed as he tried to hold back his son. The smell was getting to him too. Soon the two walked in and Bulma groaned. " You idiots!" she yelled and went after them, the five of them turning as a stage they didn't notice before appeared in front of them. It was dark velvet and was accompanied by a long pole in the middle. Goku's eyes went wide. "Hey that’s mine!!" he went to reach for his extending pole when he was stopped dead in his tracks by slow music. Deep music, kind that was unsettling and yet erotic in its own self. On stage came 3 blushing men, dressed in black underwear, and white collars, adorn with bow ties. Goku blushed as he looked at his best friend. He'd never seen Krillin look like that. " Krillin?!"

The monk blushed but kept his pose, just as Vegeta told him, none of them moving. Of course the prince was missing, and Goku pouted but knew they had to save the best for last right? He sat in the nearby chair and watched as Yamcha, Trunks, and Krillin moved to their blushing mates, holding out a glass of wine. Goten grinned and being the moment breaker he was, smacked Trunks hard on the ass. He was expecting a reaction, but Trunks just smirked. That meant evil... He looked at the frosting and dipped his finger in some of it, trying to get a rouse of the prince. The cold music only made the teen look like a manic sexual piece of candy and he slowly slid into his lap, dancing slowly to the dark music as he ground against the boxer covered sex under him. His mother out right looked at him and frowned. His son had no shame.

His father had no shame for putting him up to this. She was about to say, Trunks put some clothes on!, when Yamcha stood in front of her view, adorn in the tightest pair of underwear she'd ever seen. His bulge stood out painfully, and even 18 looked, blushing. The scared man laughed and smirked. Yes. He was the man. Krillin on the other hand, was embarrassed and didn't flaunt, rather held his hands in front of himself, hiding whatever he had to flaunt. 18 smirked and pulled at his bow tie, sipping at her drink. " Damn my waiter has a cute ass. "

Goku was holding in his laughing and started to eat when the music turned and the candles dusked lighter against the platform, like it was on complete fire. Then from behind the curtains came the sexiest thing he had ever seen. Vegeta in all his glory, a pair of skin tight pants with chains dripping around his thighs, skin shining with oil, his eye molten and lips quirked in a sexy smirk. The music turned up more and everyone couldn't help but stare at him.

Sin etched across the prince's face as he dipped down to a crawl towards the pole, hips gyrating in a slow thrust, as if the dumb saiyan himself was under him. His eyes were fixed on his mate in a heart piercing stare as snaked his body to the platforms floor, chest pressed into the hard surface, thin lips mimicking the dark words.

You fell away, what more can I say?   
The feelings evolved, I won't let it out

Slowly callus hands ran up the pole covered in metallic for effect, tight leather covered thighs spreading against it, the ripple noise of friction coming with ever stroke up. The short prince grinned as he ground against the pole, his eyes tinted with a blue hue, a hand sliding down to his oil covered Chest. Goku was drooling at this point, on the edge of his seat in a fight to keep his self and not get lost in the oujis stare. Damn it Vegeta. This is how he ended up like this in the first place.

I can't replace your screaming face  
Feeling the sickness inside

Lip singing the song the prince let go, and his eyes bled shimmering blue, his hair shinning a brilliant gold. He hips moved wildly against the pole as he tossed his head back, moving along with the dark music. He pulled the chain from his pants and wrapped it tightly around his wrists, the candle made fire looking as if it consumed him, the thick choker around his neck making him look even wilder than he already was. A wild golden beast.

Why won't you die?  
Your blood in mine  
We'll be fine  
Then your body will be mine

As the music slowed again so did his power, hair and eyes back to a beautiful ebony. He slowly walked in the mist of the fire, eyes taunting the poor third class warrior with a finger in his mouth. He walked in a grinding motion as he moved and Goku was all but ready for the cocky man. That’s why he was surprised when he turned too Gohan and got on his knee's, slipping him something. The teacher blushed fiercely and everyone was all but shocked. When he pulled away he was grinning back at his stunned lover, swinging that chain.

So many words can't describe my face  
This feelings evolved, so soon to break out

He slowly climbed into his lap, hands running up a strong cloth covered chest, whispering against velvety lips. Too delicious was the confrontation, and Goku grabbed his hips as the other rocked in his lap, that chain pulling him closer.

I can't relate to a happy state  
Feeling the blood run inside

All of a sudden the saiyan no ouji burst into super saiyan once more, head tossed back as he rode the violence the atmosphere provided. A growl began to erupt in the earth raised saiyan as he ground him hard against his now begging sex, tearing at the covered thighs.

Why won't you die?  
Your blood in mine  
We'll be fine  
Then your body will be mine

With rasp in his voice and blue eyes the prince ripped at the orange gi his mate wore, hand gripping his uneven hair. 'Heh. Just as I planned. ' he said to himself as he saw the animalistic need in his lovers eyes, and that everyone else had disappeared as he instructed Gohan to tell them. He stood and his adversary didn't even notice he had chained his neck until he was being pulled to the platform, into the depths of hell by the devil himself. His clothes were tattered and torn, and scratches rained on his chest where the flame haired man grew impatient.

Why is everything so fucking hard for me?  
Keep me down to what you think I should be  
Must you tempt me and provoke the ministry?  
Keep on trying I'm not dying so easily

A gasp left him as he was pulled and shoved to the flat surface on his back, the heir straddling his lap. He could smell him.. he was aroused just by doing this.. he loved the way his prince smelled. So musky and sweet. He looked crazed with lust and hastily ripped at the others pants, looking down at the trail of golden curls that lead to what he wanted. Tonight he was sure he had to beg.. In one quick moment his hand were tied by his neck with that5 chain and wrapped around the pole, the prince standing up and sliding out of the skin tight pants. Hungry eyes watched as the material slid down slick tanned skin, down to the princes ankles and kicked to the ground.

I will not die  
Why wont you die

He hadn't powered down and Goku believed he looked like a damned angel. A evil angel with golden hair and blue eyes. It wasn't until his Geta spoke and the music died that his heart became a loud acoustic. Strong hands moved up tight abs and over a strong chest before resting on the back of the princes neck. He looked down at his captivated lover and knelt down to straddle him, hands still on the back of his neck. " Kakkarrot.. you wouldn't be falling for me now would you?"

"Geta, stop teasing me! I want it.." the uneven haired man whispered pleadingly, the others bare skin rubbing into his painful arousal With a rip his pants were discarded and his stimulated manhood up to attention, pushing up against the prince's rear. Vegeta couldn't help but laugh. " You honestly believe I'm just going to give you what you want? You have to beg for it.." he whispered, his hands moving behind him to hold the head of the large sex in his hands as his body rubbed the lithe of the ragging shaft. " Ahhh... Geta..."

Out of lidded eyes he could see him.. he still had that choker on, and still blazed with ki... he still smelled so good.. how long could he keep up this little charade? His hips bucked up against that torturous body and a groan left his throat. " Don't make me force you Vegeta.." he said sternly, voice laced with lust. The prince knew he could become wild with want. " Its valentines day Kakkarrot. You really wouldn't fuck me against my will now would you?"

"Don’t pretend like you don’t want it.. I can smell you want it.."

" Then don’t pretend I won't get it my own way."

" Then don’t tease me and make me wait for eternity!" the third class warrior shouted and bared his teeth. He couldn't help it. He was really horny. He looked at the grin on the others face and frowned. " If this is your idea of fun, I don’t want anything to do with it.. your just playing with me.. " he whispered with a sadness and pulled at the chains, the flimsy material giving way. He sat up and started raise up when strong arms were wrapped around his neck. " Kakkarrot.. you idiot.. I planned this entire night.. don’t ruin it with you ignorance of what’s going on." he said and kissed him gently.

"Hey now just what’s going on Yamcha?! Your dressed like a gigolo!" The blue haired scientist said with exasperation, and her husband only laughed. " Don't I look good though Hun?" she pulled the black underwear and popped his unfortunate manhood as she let go. " I’ve seen enough of your naked ass to be satisfied. " He had taken her to her lab in that outfit none the less! How embarrassing for her. For her.. it was pitch dark and no one could see him but her, so why was she embarrassed? He recovered from the blow and walked over to the large bath like rejuvenation poor at the back wall, seeing its low lights flicker in and out. It was still on. Because it ran on batteries. He stepped in to his knees and stared at her, the strange blue lights flickering tints off and on against his skin. She walked over to him with a hand on her round stomach and snorted. " You look like a slut. "

"You know you like it.. " he laughed and turned from her, slipping the tight underwear off and slipping into the water. "What are you doing? That solution will burn your skin you dolt!" she rushed over to see him just smiling and frowned. " I emptied the tank this morning. Filled it up with nice water so its our own personal Jacuzzi."

She couldn't help but smile. He was resourceful wasn't he? " This is a improper use of my equipment.. " and with that said she slipped in after him, bubbles floating around them.

Trunks leaned against the screen door leading out into the garden, his smirk never fading from thin perfect lips. Goten, who had taken the frosting with him was now sucking at his fingers hard, grinned at him. " You think your so sexy Trunks. Don’t you?"

"What do you think? " the lavender haired prince smirked more and walked out into the mist of red roses, not even bothered by the tearing of his flesh from sharp thorns. " Well? You didn't answer me.. do you think I'm sexy?" he turned to face him, the face of the moon shining down on his tanned features, a tear of blood sliding down his jaw where he was kissed by a !!br0ken!! With a certain smoothness that only he could keep the teen took off the what little he had on and laid against the circle of grass in the roses opening. Goten swallowed and followed him, kneeling before his blue eyed mate, a frosting covered finger sliding down his chest to the nub of his nipple. " Yeah. Your a sexy bastard.."

" Heh. Chibi you know just what to say to make a boy feel special. "

"Well you asked. That doesn't count. Now," the black haired teen began, pressing against him as much as their stomachs would allow, " If I told you, you beautiful.. " He whispered against soft velvety lips and Trunks couldn't help but shudder, propped up on his elbows. " Goten.."

To silence him, the youngest Son sucked on his lower lip, hand trailing a sticky circle around his nipples, causing a moan to escape those perfect lips. "You are beautiful Trunks.." he said as he kissed down the tanned flesh of his throat to the stickiness of his chest, tongue lapping the rich chocolaty sweet from the aroused flesh. A strong hand ran through his ebony hair and gripped it lightly, the prince's head tossed back in pleasure that he hadn't known existed. " Go-tten..." he said raspingly, the earth moon causing his heat to rage through him, body growing a fire deep inside him. Goten dipped a finger into the frosting and made slick trails with his fingers down to lavender curls and his mates hips bucked up slightly as if those fingers could touch the fire underneath. " Shhh.. my beautiful prince.. "

With slow licks along a round stomach Goten made his way down his chocolate path, eyes as molten brown as the treat itself as he looked up at his moaning lover, lips meeting purplish curls covered in chocolate, his mouth sucking and licking it from them until the flesh underneath them glistened in its wetness, the soft hair clinging to its wet home. " Gyaah.. what are you doing.."

The demi just grinned as he held the jar of frosting, a blush on his cheeks even as he watched himself stick the princes' hard arousal into the jar , moving the container back and forth, the head of the royal shaft lost in chocolatey goodness. " If you want to know why don’t you just look."

Taking his advice but knowing he was going to regret it, Trunks looked down and his eyes went wide as he saw glob after glob of chocolate being pumped over his shaft, the treat sliding down to his base and down his sac. " Goten! Did you have to make me a sundae!"

"^.^ of course. "

The jar was set in the grass and Trunks trembled as Goten's teeth racked over the chocolatey covered slit, lips a hairs breath from his need. " Fuck Goten!" he moaned, hips bucking up into that taunting mouth. Firm hands were placed on his hips, keeping them down as the teens lips finally slid over the head of the throbbing sex, moving slowly back and forth. " Ahhh.."

Goten stared up into the blue hue of his eyes, moon radiating off lavender strands that flowed in the humid wind, rose petal gusting pass his angelic like face. He was indeed beautiful to him.. always has been, always will be. Digging his hands into the earth, Trunks spread his legs wider, the lips on him moving faster, a slick smacking raining in his ears. "Ahh fuck yes... like that.." he ground out and sat up, fisting ebony hair in his hands. Goten's eyes closed as he engulfed the chocolate covered cock in his mouth, forcing its creaming head pass the entrance of his throat even as his walls constricted like a vice.

Nose against wet curls, the demi's tongue licked firmly against the thick pulsating vein on the underside of the arousal, and had to hold back his grin as hot shots of seed rocketed down his throat, his eyes shut tight in a wince as the essence threatened to choke him. He pulled away and swallowed, head turned to the side, one molten chocolate eye lidded with lust. " Damn Trunks.. "

The prince was too far gone to even hear him and merely groaned, laying back. He ran his fingers through his sweaty hair and tried to breath. " You know, a year ago if you would have asked me to cover my dick in chocolate and suck me off, I would have punched you. "

The two laughed and Goten grabbed said member and squeezed. " A year ago I bet you'd still be on your back." Trunks moaned and pulled the other beside him, the two basking in the moons rays. "I love you chibi. "

"I love you too Trunksie. So tell me, did you bring me out here just to get a blow job or did you have a reason for avoiding me all day?"

The prince couldn't help but smile and lean over to kiss his mates lips. " Yeah. I have a reason. But its one I cant tell you just yet. I went into town though and bought some things for us. There in our room." he grinned and picked a rose before flying off to the balcony of their bedroom, the black haired teen following him. They walked into the room and Goten walked over to two strange objects in the corner. He gasped and right then his heart broke. " Trunks.." he whispered as his fingers traced the name "Truten" on polished wood. Another said Gotenks in dark green and he tested the objects with his finger. " You bought them cradles.."

"Yeah. I figured they needed them and I knew you were looking at some stuff with my mom.. so I bought them."

Soft blankets, one made of soft dow like material and the other made of pure silk were placed in the little cradles, plush toys and so forth placed around the bars. Goten smirked. " Their names are even on the blankets."

"Yeah, my grandmother made them." he replied and held the other from behind, the two watching the items like their little ones were already in them. " Your already turning into a great daddy.."

"Think so? " Trunks grinned and pressed his now aroused sex against his clothed rear. " Come on chibi, I missed you all day.. " he whispered and kissed down the others back, smoothly removing Goten's clothes like magic. The Son stood blinking, wondering how he was naked so fast when he was turned around and pulled to the bed. He blushed and snorted. " Well I didn't miss you at all."

"Oh really?" Smooth fingers trailed along his rigid sex with oil like touches. He moved instinctively into those slick movements and groaned out. " I think you did. As a matter of fact.. I think you have been hard all day.. look at your balls.. there turning blue.." the blue eyed teen smirked and leaned down to lick the poor sac before pushing the other on his back and straddling his waist. " Fuck Trunks its not fair.. " he groaned out. " Its my turn to be on bottom. Why do you have to be so cock hungry?" he growled out playfully, and the other just smirked and moved into his now signature position, hands gripping the teens ankles. Goten's eyes went wide and he shook his head fiercely. " No Trunks! Don’t do that! I cant I..I.. " he lost his voice as a tight rim choked the life out of the head of his oil covered sex, the demi above him groaning.

He moved slowly, hips pushing and pulling away from the enlarged crown, the slick sound of its movement in their ears. Trunks moaned out and looked down at him, back arched in a almost u as he held his ankles from behind. " Baby you feel so good inside me.." he let out and pushed down a little more, causing both of them to cry out. Goten gripped at the prince's ankles and fought not to buck up. " Trunks.. why.. oh god.." Velvet lips parted and nothing came out as he felt his pale lover engulf his throbbing sex in the heat of his body, tightness suffocating his hard shaft. "Fuck me Goten...make me scream..." Trunks growled out in a command like challenge, rolling his hips down against the others trembling cock. Goten growled back and used the position to his favor this time, hands moving up to the backs of his knees, pulling him forcefully down on his cock.

The sudden movement made the cocky prince fall completely onto the ragging hard on, his scream pouring from his throat all over the house. Suddenly not in control, his eyes when wide. His feet were in the air and ever inch of his mates thick shaft was buried inside him, spilling burning pre essence over his sweet spot. He moaned helplessly and as he felt the other move his hips back, he knew he was going to get was he asked for. A sound fucking.

Tanned hips moved roughly against him as the other sat up, wrapping strong lets around his neck, hands on smooth hips. Goten lifted him up and slammed deep inside his heat, walls tight around him. Trunks laid back on his hands and ground against him, the hard stabbing at his sweet spot causing him to scream with every thrust. " F-uc-k Go-tee-nnn ahh-hhhhhh go-dd I-mm cuu-mmmmi-inngg!!!"' his eyes glazed over a light tealish blue as he shot hard streams of seed between them, hips convulsing and twitching violently from the violence of his orgasm. Goten followed him, hips reining them into the air as his seed spilled inside him. They breathed raggedly unmoving, both shaking badly.

"Damn.." was all Goten managed to say as his hips still moved, rocking the other slowly in a more soothing stroke, his arms around his waist. "Chibi if you fuck me like that every night, were going to have a mafia of little saiyans running around.." Trunks groaned out, kissing over the teens mate mark. " So does that mean you don’t want to do it again?"

The two stayed in their previous position, golden tanned skin against pale, hard arousals between and against them. Vegeta's eyes glistened as he kissed over thin lips and let his fingers dip between them. Slowly he pumped them inside that mouth, warm wetness coating the digits before he pulled away, leaning against a sensitive ear. " How do you want it Kakkarrot.. "

Goku shuddered and inwardly smiled. 'He's giving me a choice?! Whooohooo!' "What do you mean Geta.."

"What would you like me to do.. ask it of me and tonight I will except I will not make love to you." Brown eyes fell and a pouty lip stuck out. " But why.. "

"Shhh.." the prince whispered and put two fingers on his lips to silence his questions. " Just tell me Kakkarrot.. what would you like me to do.." The third class warrior thought about it and grinned. " Can you do a hand stand?" The shorter man arched a brow and snorted. "Baka. Of course I can." He moved and got into position further away from him, flipping up and standing up on his hands, his shaft sticking out with arousal. The dumb warrior grinned. " What do you want me to do now Kakkarrot? Stay like this until the blood runs out of my ears?" he rolled his eyes but when they focused and saw the enormous sex of his dumb mate standing up under him, along with thigh thighs which seemed to slip in the small space as well, he blushed. "Kakkarrot.." "Can you put your hands on my thighs without falling?" the smirking man said, leaning back against his hands.

Doing as he was told, he put both hands on his thighs and gasped as they spread apart. He almost fell there. Damn playful brat. Goku just smirked goofily and ran his hands over the prince's thighs. " Lets see if your training has paid off. I want you to do some push ups and try not to fall ok? We wouldn't want that."

How embarrassing!! Well..

The prince blushed deeply and knew he was in trouble. He had a hard time sucking his dick sitting up straight, how in the hell was he going to do it upside down? He was just too big to fit in his mouth all the way and if he fell he'd literally choke to death. Inside he grinned at his fear. His horny mate knew it turned him on when he was afraid. Slowly his arms slid down and he took the head of the large sex into his mouth, tongue lapping over its sweet slit as he pushed up and back down on those muscled thighs. Unknown to him until it was too late, the third class warrior was leaning as if to make him fall, his tongue swirling around the head of his royal erection. " Ka-" push down. "rrott.. " push up " Your tr" push down " ying to make" push up "me fall" push down " you idiot!"

Hm. For some reason, Goku didn't like being called idiot for the moment. He slapped hard on his rear causing him to loose balance a bit and fall down upon his shaft, choking out spit and cum over the flesh. " Vegeta.. since we are playing my game, were playing by my rules. Say another word and you'll be punished again. "

Vegeta's eyes went wide. What had he done? He winced and growled deep in his throat but lifted up. " Yes master.." he said in a challenge, but when he heard a laugh he shuddered. " I like that. You can call me that for the rest of the night. Now suck. " he replied and jerked his hips up to force his shaft back into his mouth. Once more the prince choked violently against the shaft and his seemingly sadistic lover moaning at the feeling. Lips were wrapped around his shaft and he reclaimed no dignity, returning to his push ups, sucking a little harder, a moan vibrating over the flesh.

Never had he felt so in control of his arrogant prince. He liked it. He sucked deeply on the slit of the shorter mans slit and pulled away, causing pre essence to drip down into his hand. " About to come already?" he whispered seductively as he licked over the sensitive tip, causing Vegeta to cry out against his shaft. Essence slick fingers moved up to the cleft of the heir's rear to between his cheeks to rub against a twitching entrance, a grin splaying over Goku's face as he thrusts his thick fingers into his mates entrance roughly, stopping just pass the rim. As if on demand the horny prince started to weep seed from his shaft, his push ups becoming much faster. He pulled up when those digits plunged into him and screamed. " KAKARROTT!! " he shrilled till his voice was ragged, and nearly yelped as his ass was smacked hard and his balance loss, causing him to engulf the large sex of his lover into his mouth. Tears slipped from his eyes and he felt like he couldn't breath. The others manhood was buried as deep as it would go down his throat, and he was in total shock, his nose lost in ebony curls.

He immediately lost his transformation as he choked on the thick flesh, the tightness of his throat muscles giving weigh on the powerful shaft. "Ahhhh Getaa!! " Goku cried out as he thrusts in and out of his lovers body, hand moving to the princes side, lifting him effortlessly up and down on his engulfed shaft. Never had his shaft been so buried in the others mouth, and he screamed to the heavens as he came hard, seed flowing like a ragging river into the prince's throat where it was immediately reverted back and choked up onto the hot shaft which produced it.

Steadily he was pulled up and off the manhood just between his legs, his body giving way and resting in his arms. Goku slid his digit from the prince and set him up right, his back against a firm chest. Vegeta choked a bit more but swallowed it and whipped his face which dripped with it, his jaw feeling like it was stretched and broken apart. " Trying to kill me?" he spat and looked back at the other who just smirked. "What was that?"

That’s right..

"Trying to kill me 'Master'"

"Of course not. " the dumb warrior grinned and pushed him to his knee's. " I know how much it hurts you when I do it without anything to help it go in. All for the cause!" he laughed and Vegeta blushed. He was used. By a idiot! He thrashed and growled deep in his throat as hands gripped his wrists down to the stage's floor, and a slick shaft was slammed hard pass his rim. "KAKKARROT!!"' he screamed, the damned forcing the enormous shaft inside him. Even with lubrication. Damn it all he was big and he stretched him till he couldn't anymore, the screaming prince's nails clawing at the floor. " Ahh!! Kakkarrot its not going to fit!!!" he yelled, tears falling down the sides of his face. It had been too long. He was to tight for this.. and he was only half way in. Goku groaned at the tightness around his shaft and tried to force another inch inside the body he held captive. A painful groan escaped him. He was too tight. " Damn Geta... how'd you get like this.." he said, faced frowned up as he continued to experimentally jab at him, hopping he would stretch more. The ouji screamed and wept, his own shaft freely spilling seed onto the stage floor.

"Your the one who hasn't been fucking me! Ask yourself!" he growled, laying his face against the floor. Goku looked down where they were joined and moaned. He had fit once right? He was sure he could fit again. He slowly stroked from the base of his shaft to the prince's entrance with his hand, shuddering as the rim tightened at the veins fueling with blood rose against it. He pumped faster, not moving inside the shaking body and let out a groan as pr essence began to spot inside the other. Using its slickness he pulled back and pushed back in slowly, using the seed to coat the trembling entrance, his mate moaning under him. "Fuck Kakkarrot.." the prince moaned out, hips slowly moving with him. With ease they moved inch by inch until he was back at where he started, the prince moving with him. He shut his eyes tight and cried out as he felt the body under him stretch painfully to accommodate the entirety of his manhood, his sac clenching as he almost came at the feeling.

Vegeta's eyes went wide and he bit his lip, hips rolling in a torturous dance. " Vegeta... " the taller man groaned out and he could take no more of this slow pace, shoving himself inside his lover over and over, the slick smacking sound of their bodies clashing throughout the room. Vegeta tore at the covered floor to reveal the wood he put together underneath, hair bleeding a golden blond. " Fuck me!" he commanded and Goku forgot all about his role and commanded, ebony hair turning platinum gold as he turned super saiyan, stretching him even more. He hammered against the princes prostate and felt the tightening of his loins.

"Vegeta!!" he groaned out, pace becoming inhuman, the entire stage moving with the violence of their love making. The ouji screamed as they both came at once, the flux of their power tearing at everything in the room, destroying even the wall paper. When the smoke cleared the lights where back on an Vegeta still laid on his back, a laughing Goku sitting behind him, the tips of his hair smoking. smoke stains all over his face. " Ehheeeheee. Aw man did you see that Vegeta?! That was so cool! " he rolled over laughing and Vegeta groaned, rolling his eyes at him. " Baka brat." he said and sighed. " Kakkarrot your son is trying to burn the woman’s parents at the stake."

the two immediately trans located to the room with clothes of course, and Vegeta stared as Goku's carbon copy ran around shooting ki at the old people. Goku's eyes widened. He may look like him, but he was his mothers child for sure. Vegeta walked over and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. " What the hell are you doing?!" Gogeta's eyes widened and he smiled goofily like his father although that smirk screamed saiyan prince. " Nothing my lord." Vegeta's eyes narrowed at the child and he turned. " Apologize to the old ones now before I beat you senseless. "

He frowned and crossed his arms, his little tail swishing back and forth. He was angry. Defiance!! Vegeta smacked him upside the head. " Boy are you disobeying me?!" " I'm sorry.." he said unwantedly and he was so mad he started to cry silently. Goku took his little chibi and sighed. " Gogeta why are you acting like this? "

The boy sniffed and Vegeta rolled his eyes. He was playing him for a sucker. Again. " I just wanted to be strong like you daddy.." The princes' eyes widened. " Kakkarrot he's playing you!"

"Aww.. its ok. If you promise to be good Ill teach you how to trans locate like me! You could even wear my colors! Just like your brothers!" At those words the boy squirmed out of his grasp and looked at him like Vegeta. " I don’t like your clothes. Orange is a fools color. I want to wear black like my kasan. " Vegeta pointed to him. " See?! This little shits the devil!"

"No he's just like you." The third class warrior frowned and pointed at him. The boy frowned. Everyone pointing the finger at him. "I'm telling da truth.. " he spouted and looked them with puppy dog eyes. Goku sighed and smiled at him, picking him up and hugging him to his chest. The boys eyes went wide and he just stared at his mother. Vegeta laughed. It was like he had possessed Kakkarrot's body. The boy started to sniff and that sniffing laid to him crawl practically all around his fathers neck before resting on top of his head, looking at him from upside down. "Daddy what’s that smell on you? You smell really funny. "

Uh oh..

Vegeta looked at Goku and the two nodded, walking into their room with the child. They sat him between them and Vegeta sighed. Since Gogeta started walking and talking, he knew he'd be a problem. He was aggressive like him and knew he wouldn't tolerate another child taking his affection. He sniffed at his father and groaned. " Tell me what’s that smell!" he pouted. Goku smiled. He even sounded like him when he was young. "Well Gogeta.. my scent has changed because I'm having a baby."

The boy blinked. " What’s that? " he demanded and Vegeta laughed at his innocence. " What you were. Another prince. "

"What’s wrong wit me..am I not good enough kasan? Did I do something wrong?! I'm sorry!!" he knelt down into Vegeta's lap and curled his furry tail around his mothers arm as he used to when he was young. " Ill be good!"

Goku's heart broke as he heard his sons crying as if he did something wrong. He rubbed a strong hand on his back and up to his tail. " You haven't done anything son. "

The carbon copy turned around and looked at him with tears in his eyes. " Then why re you having another prince? I don want another broder.." At the question neither of them knew what to say. Vegeta cleared his throat. " When two people become mates, they have a strong need that makes them have more children Gogeta.. we cant stop it, its just the way it is.." Goku had never seen his prince so gentle and caring as he was with this child. He brushed his uneven hair and nodded at the boys look. " What kind of need kasan?" Vegeta's eyes went wide. " The need to fu-" Goku clasped his mouth. " Hehe.. we don’t know. Look you should be happy. Now you have someone to play with right?"

The boy thought about this and huffed. " Yeah cause Trunk's is always playing wit Goten and Gohan with Pic a face.. and Bra.. she's a stinky girl..." Goku laughed. " There’s nothing wrong with girls."

"They are weird. I don like them. " he nodded and sat up, sniffing around him again. Man his senses are strong for someone so young. " Where's da baby at daddy?"

"Here." he replied and touched his stomach. The child's eyes widened. " Daddy you ate the baby?! Why'd you do that?! I know kasan and aunty Bulma said you were a pig but you didn't haf to eat him!"

Vegeta laughed and rolled over on the bed. " Hey I get hungry! No I didn't eat him. He's growing inside me."

"How'd he get there?"

At this question the warrior blushed and coughed. " Ugh.. your kasan kissed me one day. "

"Yuck. Kisses are nasty. They give you germs. Ooo! Can we name the baby Germ?"

"No you will not name a child of Vegetasei a germ you baka. "

Gogeta stuck his tongue out and laid his head on the round stomach of his father, hearing a thudding . " Wow... he's moving.. against my ear I can feel it daddy.. " he put a hand over it and the little saiyan inside kicked at his hand. He laughed. " Hey he wants to spar with me already! " he jumped into a stance and started to kick at the stomach but landed in Goku's crotch. " Ahh!!!" Vegeta snatched the boy. " He isn't ready to spar yet!"

"But he started it!!"

Goku rolled and held his crotch, laughing through the pain, his voice high. " Vegeta move faster next time"

"I'm sorry daddy."

Vegeta laughed. " So am I. Sorry daddy."

"Oh you two are going down!!" he shot up and grabbed them both, knocking them to the bed as he tickled them unmercifully, Vegeta laughing and biting at him. "Stop it you idiot!!" Gogeta mimicked him. " Yeah stop it you idiot."

Vegeta looked at the child as Goku stopped all together, looking down at the sheets. 'Please not him too..' Vegeta looked at the sadness on his mates face and sighed. "Its not alright for you to call him that."

"Then why did you say it?"

He looked up into the others eyes. "Its not alright for me to do it either.. but I suppose I'm too stupid to remember that. Next time I do it you do what you just did to him ok?"

The boy smiled and nestled into the fur of his mothers tail. " I love daddy so Ill beat you up the next time you hurt his feelings."

Goku smiled and laid behind the child, kissing his forehead. " Yuck stop kissing me!"

Vegeta laughed and kissed his cheek causing him to go red. " Kasannnnn that’s so nasty! you'll give me a baby!!" Goku and Vegeta died laughing, the child looking at them. "What did I say?!"

He thought about it. He had seen Goten kiss trunks and trunks kiss Goten.. " Whoa!! Trunks and Goten are having babies too!!" They nodded. " And Gohan. He had your nephew last morning. Would you like go to see him?"

He jumped up and down. " A new subject! Yes! I will give him a royal decree right kasan?!"

"Yes. Now stop jumping in my bed before I beat you."

The boy jumped out of the bed and ran down the hall to Gohan's room, his parents running behind him. When they caught up with him he was sitting on the floor watching Gohan feed little Pichan. They whispered a hi to the couple and stood at the door, watching their son stand up and lean over his brothers shoulder. " Gohan... he is so pretty..." he blushed and looked down at the child's green eyes, his hands on his cheeks.

The babe broke from his feeding and smiled at him, and at the sight the boy started to cry, rubbing his eyes. " I declare that he is mine..." he said and everyone stared at him, Vegeta's eyes widening. The boy sniffed more and kissed the babes cheek which caused him to reach up and pull at his hair. " Ow.." he said and Gohan took the hair from the little one. He smiled and sniffed more. " What’s his name?"

Gohan smiled. " Pichan." he said brushing back uneven black hair. " He has hair like me.. why is his eyes so pretty...your eyes don look like that."

"Because he got them from his father, Piccolo." The boy looked at Piccolo who was now blushing and Vegeta smirked. " Nah his eyes don’t look like this.. not like my Pichan's."

Goku smiled and leaned against Vegeta's shoulder whispering in his ear. " Do you think he will be that happy when he’s with the new baby?"

The prince shook his head. 'No Kakkarrot. That kind of happiness you only have when you found your mate.'

The peacefulness of parenthood left the room as Bulma gave a almighty omg to the sigh of her living room. Goku laughed at the memory, his hands shooting in the air like he scored. " It was so cool!!"

"We have to have some rules in this house. " Bulma began with a growl as they all sat around the dinning room table. " There are too many kids in the house to leave a room destroyed like that Goku! Vegeta! It looks like a train wreak!"

Goku scratched his head and laughed whispering it was so cool while Vegeta held a pulling Gogeta who was trying to get to Pichan.

"If you break something, you pay for it from now on!"

Goku slumped. " But Bulma I don’t have any money. "

"Then you'll pay it off with chores." She meant every word. Next time something breaks, it would be dishes for them.

*********************************************************************


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: SKS is being revised and updated. Feel free to send me any questions directly at prismakakkerra@hotmail.com or find me on Tumblr
> 
> Title: Saiyan Karma Sutra
> 
> Pairings: VxG,GhxP,GtxTx others
> 
> Warnings: Mpreg, Yaoi, violence, dom, silliness
> 
> Author: PrismaKakkerra
> 
> AN: 35 words

****

Piccolo played with his son on the bed as Gohan walked out of the shower, walking over to kiss his shoulder. "Wasn't that cute the way Gogeta acted?"

"No it wasn't. He was claiming him and I don't think a son of Vegeta is a right mate for him. He is far to angry even at his age." Gohan frowned. " That’s my little brother your talking about. I think your overacting. He's just a kid, he's not trying to become his mate or anything. "

"Do you remember when you were his age? Me and you? Up in the mountains.."

The words sunk deep. Yes he remembered.

Piccolo groaned, he had just barely escaped with his life that time. His pupil has just transformed on him and he had to cut his tail off to stop his rampage. What a pity.. it was always a beautiful tail. He laid the boy down as he collapse in slumber of the moons rays, nude pudgy body glistening in the light. Saiyans and their wild looks. He often wondered why he was so damn attracted to this child. Was it because it was Goku's son? He didn't think so. Maybe it was because he listened to him. He was like a companion more than a student. "Ugh.."

His sharp hearing alerted him to the boys groans and he stared at his body as it curled into a fetal position. Maybe he was cold..

"Sensei... help me.." the little demi whispered in moan. Finally deciding to see what was the matter, Piccolo jumped from his mountain perch down to where the boy lay on the cliff, eyes widening at the vigorous movement of his small hand against his undeveloped shaft. " Piccolo...ahhh love you...make it better.." he moaned in his sleep and little hips moved up as he exerted himself, finally slumping back into a heavy sleep.

Gohan blushed at the shared vision and nodded. " I don’t think he.. is as mature as I was... but well just keep an eye on him.."

No sooner than they agreed that, a little knock was at the door and a short Goku's clone came walking in, dressed like his mother in all black. " Hi guys, do you think I can play with Pichan? "

The two looked at him and Gohan nodded, closing the door behind him. " Sure."

Down in the renovated living room, Goku and Vegeta sat watching National Geographic, Goku shaking his head at the monkeys violent growls against the other primate on the screen. " He just doesn't understand her."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. " Kakkarrot she is trying to be difficult. Its obvious she wants him. She's just saying she hates him."

"Why is he calling her such mean names then? Look! he just hit her!"

Yamcha stared at them with a beer in his hand. " Uhh.. you guys can understand what the monkeys are saying?"

Goku laughed. " Well we are similar. We have the same language in our transformation. Awww look he just told her he loved her!! Its about time!" he yelled and Vegeta slammed his fist on the table. " Baka!! Why'd you give in to her?!"

The scared man just shook his head and sat in the near by chair. " You guys are the weirdest."

Goku laughed and pressed into the couch when he heard a crumple. " What was that?"

" You farted Kakkarrot."

"Nu uh! It came from the couch! Honest!" he yelled and moved again, another crumple sounding off. "See!" he sat up and lifted the couch, pulling out a crumpled up piece of paper. " What’s thi- omg.."

Vegeta stared and growled. "How the hell did that get out!"

"I don’t know! I didn't bring it out of our room!" They stared at it and Yamcha blinked. "It looks like a photo copy of some really old paper. "

Goku pouted. " Geta its page 78.. we haven't even got to this one and someone’s tried it already.."

"Tried what Goku?

Vegeta went pale. No wonder everyone got pregnant.. "This book Geta gave me for a anniversary present.. I just don’t understand how it got out here.. " Yamcha looked at the page and blushed. " Is that possible?"

Both he and Goku turned their heads upside down at the picture but blushed as they heard a familiar voice. " What are you guys looking at?" Bulma asked, trying to peak over the paper. "NOTHING!!"

"TRUNKS!!!!"

The lavender haired prince didn't hear him. He was too busy screwing his best friend in the GR. " Ahh gods yess Trunks..." Goten moaned, his shaft shooting pre essence into the air where it floated with other bodily fluids. Trunks sweated and dug into his hips as he pumped his hard cock deep into his lovers willing body. " You like that.." he growled out, slamming harder against his prostate. " Yes!! " the black haired teen cried out, hips jerking in mid air. " Say you love my cock.." the other growled demandingly, smacking his mates cheek hard as he ground pass it with his thick sex.

Sweat dripped up from the gravity in the room as Goten panted. " "I love your cock I love your cock!! Oh god Truunnks!!!" he cried out, his legs which were twisting upward against the prince's thighs tightened around him, causing him to be filled completely with that hot sex, his release shooting and splattering up against his chest where it separated and floated to the ceiling. It wasn't until they noticed their knees on the floor and clapping did they look up. There leaning against the controls was their two blushing angry fathers, Vegeta still clapping. " Bravo boy. You managed to not only knock your own lover up but everyone else’s!"

Trunks blinked and tried to cover them. "What are you talking about?"

Goku held up the photo copy and Goten blushed. " Dad..I can explain.."

"Goten you shouldn't have done that. Now we know how everyone got pregnant at the same time. You two should be lucky that everyone wanted to be pregnant. "

Trunks frowned and stood up. " Wait that’s not our copy! We only made one of the whole book and we stapled them together see?" he said and picked up their bootleg copy of the sex book and Vegeta stared horrified. " This one doesn't have any staple holes in it father."

Goku sniffed. "That means.. someone else has copies too!"

Goten laughed goofily as cum dripped down on him from the ceiling. " Trunks its raining sex!" he laughed and Goku started to laugh too. Vegeta stared at them and then to trunks. " Idiots."

And thus the search for another pair of thieves was on. Goku stared suspiciously at Bulma as he laid on the table, he cold stethoscope on his swollen stomach. " Wow he's got a strong heart beat.”

“Yeah in two more months this little guy will be ready to come out!” he laughed and his stomach wiggled against her hand. “We’ll all be ready to pop soon. I just hope Gohan is the only premature. I cant handle that over again..”

“I know. Hey Bulma am I still cleared?” he said with a blush and she nodded. She had told him he had a frame time when he’d be able to have sex before it would become to much of a risk on his body. “Yes you have a few more weeks.. you horny bastard..” she whispered under her breath and arched a brow as she saw him looking at a piece of paper. “ What’s that?”

“Just a page from some book. I cant read what it says.” Bulma turned red and turned to her test tubes. “ I'm sure I wouldn't be able to read it either!”

He only laughed as he sat up and pulled his shirt down, hopping off the counter. “ Alright alright! Ill just go ask someone else..”

The blue haired scientist watched him walk out the lab and groaned. He knew. And if he knew Vegeta knew. It was Yamcha's idea, damn it! He copied that book.. and now look? “Damn...we didn't even get to try that one..”

‘Ge ta..’ the little one said mentally and giggled as he was tickled by the little boy who was barely able to reach as he stood on a chair. Piccolo watched him carefully.

‘Hey that’s cool you said my name!’

‘Geta Geta Geta!’

“That’s right. I'm your prince and you are my favorite subject. When you get older Ill teach you how to spar ok? You have to be strong so you can be my guard.”

Piccolo frowned and pulled the uneven haired boy to the floor. “That’s enough. Go be with your parents.”

The little one looked up at him with big brown eyes and whimpered. He looked like Gohan then.. “ But.. I wasn't doing anything.. honest..”

“This is not Vegetasei and you do not own my son. He is not beneath you and I wont have you telling him such things. Go.”

Once round eyes narrowed to slits as salty tears slid from the boys cheeks. “ You can’t keep him from me. Your just his daddy.. his heart belongs to me..” Piccolo's eyes widened and he repressed a growl as the child left, and the little one started to cry, his arms stretching out to the door. Gohan awakened and jumped to the crib. “What’s wrong?!” he picked the wailing child up and he settled into a sad sleep, fist bunched up.

His son belonged to no one.. The child's words made him so angry.. he had to hold back his anger. Why did he hate that boy? It was the Vegeta inside him.. he didn't hate Vegeta, but Vegeta shouldn't feed his old ways to his small child..

“Ten’ I'm so tired..I don’t think Gotenks liked floating in the air..” The purple haired teen walked into the kitchen and as he saw his sneaky lover sliding upstairs, he blasted at his foot. “ Bring your ass back down here Goten. “

“Aww Trunks I want to know what it is. How can you keep a secret from me? “

“Easy.” Velvety lips pouted out and the prince just ignored them, breaking out a bowl and some cereal. “ Baby do you want some Captain Crunch?”

“I want my surprise.”

“And I want you to stop nagging me. God sometimes I wonder if your really a guy. “

“Oh you should talk pretty boy. A hundred strokes for your hair? Every morning??”

At this the genius blushed and snorted. “ Dude with hair like mine, Its crucial. “ He poured some milk and sat down next to him in his boxers, crunching the hard cereal as he looked into his puppy dog face, leaning his head against his hand. “ Chibi don’t you know good things come to those who wait?”

Goten frowned and stared at him challengingly. “ Maybe I should have told you that this morning.”

The two stared at each other and Trunks got side tracked as the overly long sleeping shirt of his pale lover slipped off his shoulders, revealing smooth bruisable skin. “Damn.. how did I miss right there.. “ he whispered and reached out to touch when Goten jerked his shoulder back. “Nu uh. Your a tease man. Until you tell me what the surprise is, your not touching me, got it?”

Trunks’ eyes went to the size of quarters and his lip dropped. “ You cant’ be serious. “

“I am, your being a di-” he replied but when Krillin walked in the two gaped. “You two better put some clothes on, Bulma's on a war path. “

Goten looked at the short monk and stood. “ Your right Krillin. I'm tired. I'm going to take a nap. This heat is getting to me. “ he announced and the other laughed. “Uh ok..”

“Goten don’t you dare.” Before he could say anymore the other was walked up the stairs to their room. He cleaned the bowl and put it away with the spoon before heading after him, finding the third Son laying to his side in the nude, his skin glistening with the heat of the room. Callus fingers ran through sticking black hair as he walked over to him, kneeling next to him. “Goten..” he said and reached to touch him but just as he started to a brown tail swished in warning, the owner vocalizing a threat. “ Touch me and your sleeping on the floor. “

The demi prince frowned. “Fine! You want to be stubborn? I can be just as stubborn. Don’t touch me either!” he growled and stripped off his boxers, laying against the sheets on the other side of the bed. Man it was hot.. the air must be broken..

His silvery purple tail laid over his thigh and batted in his frustration. “ Koi..”

“Don’t koi me..”

“Why are you being like this..”

“Because.. I know what ever it is its special and I want to know...”

“How about this..” the other said in his raspy voice, his tail intertwining with the brown one of his pouting lover, stroking it soothingly. “ How about I give it to you at dinner.. “

Ebony eyes turned to meet up with lavender and strong hands stroked his cheek, his nose rubbing against his own. “Would you like that..”

The boy shivered and nodded. “ Id like it more if you gave it to me now..”

“I can give you something now.. “

“Besides this..” Goten bit his lip as he looked into his eyes, hand grabbing the shaft between the vice presidents legs. “ I thought I said no touching.”

“You started it.. “

“Yeah.. I did..” They broke the warnings as quickly as they produced them, hands on sweaty skin, lips on dry puffy lips. Goten pulled away with a groan, looking down at their round stomachs, slick with perspiration. " Fuck its too hot to have sex in here. Its too hot to touch.. what’s up with the ac?"

Trunks nodded in agreement, his purple hair starting to stick against his cheek. " I don’t know. It must be out. This sucks. Its hotter in here than it is outside. "

"Wanna go somewhere?" the black haired teen suggested, a firm kick from the inside of his stomach causing a small poking on the outside. Trunks gasped. " Whoa! That had to hurt." he rubbed over the spot and Goten groaned as another kick was jabbed inside him. "Wonder why he's so pissed.

"Maybe its because he's cooking inside me. Its hot as kami's lookout in here. Lets go somewhere before we melt into the sheets."

"Where?"

The two thought for a moment. "What about Roshi's place? We could swim and have a picnic and rest in the sand.."

"Awesome idea! Lets take a shower and head there."

Trunks smiled and wiped his sweaty face. The little island was looking more and more like paradise right now. " Ok.

Vegeta stalked down the hallway and was met by a sad Goku who sat on the floor in front of their bedroom door, hands over his nude stomach. Half of his gi was gone and sweat slid down his forehead and chest like rain. " Kakkarrot why are you on the floor?"

"Because its cooler down here. I'm tired of looking for more papers I'm burning up!" The saiyan no ouji nodded. He was hot too. He had taken his tank off awhile ago and if not for the fact that he didn't wear underwear, he would have discarded the wretched rubbing blue jeans along time ago. They were clinging to his muscled thighs like ever before and were soaked with sweat, the feeling making him most uncomfortable. He crossed his arms over his bare tanned chest and leaned against the wall near his panting lover. "The woman is trying to fucking cook us. "

"I think the air is just broken. I heard that everyone’s going to Master Roshi's but I cant go.."

At this a dark brow was arched. " And why not?"

"Because.. I don’t have any swim trunks.."

"Swim naked. Not like its the first time Kakkarrot. " he replied and slid to the floor next to him, hands over his stomach. " I order you to stop being so depressed Kakkarrot. I will go with you, you don’t have to pretend. " Chocolate eyes lit up and the taller saiyan smiled cheekily. " Yay good cause I already told Gogeta. He's downstairs with everyone else. "

Vegeta's eyes narrowed and he snorted. " Kakkarrot your a idiot. "

"You love me." he started laughing but stopped when smooth strong hands stroked his cheek and a loving lick was applied over his sweaty it. " Hai koi. Anything to keep that look on your face.." Goku blushed and smirked. " Geta.. your making me spoiled. Come on lets go so I can beat into the sand!" he stood and pushed the prince to his back before transporting down to the living room where the everyone was waiting on them. Gogeta pulled at his gi, making the material slide down his left hip. " Where is kasan? Is he coming??"

No sooner had the boy spoke the older man was next to him, his tail flickering over his cheek. " Gogeta it seems your father wants some competition. "

At this the child grinned maliciously. "We can give him some. Isn’t that right kasan. "

"Damn right."

Trunks wiped his eyes. " Can we go now? I cant take much more of this."

"Foods all packed!" Bulma chirped holding out three capsules, wearing a long blue tank and baby blue swimsuit. Yamcha stood behind her in some green trunks and sun glasses. " Lets get out of this sweat box."

And with that they all took to the sky, the small island coming into view. Gogeta pointed with stubby fingers. " Is that it daddy?"

"Yes that’s master Roshi's place. "

Standing in front of the small house was the old man himself, waving and laughing. They landed and he chuckled. " I see you all dropped by to pay a old man a visit. Surprised since you all have been cooped up in that house for so long. " he laughed and looked down at the little boy between Goku and Vegeta. " What in the! Tell me this isn't the baby?! He's a man now! Spitting image I tell ya!"

Gogeta blushed and kicked at some sand. " I am Gogeta. You may address me as prince since I am a ouji of saiyan people." Vegeta smirked and the old mans glasses slipped off his face. " The boys been possessed by Vegeta!"

Everyone laughed and Bulma and Yamcha went to set up the picnic. Trunks and Goten immediately sank into the water and sighed. It was so much cooler there. Gohan smiled and walked over to the old teacher, carrying his son in his protective strong arms, his mate behind him in full attire, sweating like a man on death row. " Master Roshi this is our son Pichan.." Master Roshi stood and inspected the child, smiling as bright green eyes opened to him. "Hey there little fella. " The baby cooed and curled a finger around a black spike, swirling it in his stubby hand. " Awww..now isn’t he just the cutest thing. Looks just like you did when you were a boy, save for those eyes."

As soon as the food was set, all small talk was over and all the saiyans ran to the feast, eating like it was there last meal. Surprisingly, Gogeta had the speed of his father and no one could even see their lips moving as they just shoveled food down their throats, tails swishing happily. Gohan ate a few sandwiches and leaned back against Piccolo, just taking in the nice day. The air was just right, the sun was above, it was just a nice day to come outside. Piccolo swallowed. He was hot as all hell. Everyone else wore their swim clothes where as he was in his weight restricted attire, sweat sliding down his cheek. Vegeta laughed and looked at him. "Hey Namek. Maybe you should take those clothes off before you melt into the sand."

The Namek growled and Gohan turned to look at him, touching his cheek. " Oh wow.. Pic kun your burning up. Take off some of this your soaked. "

"I'm fine. "

"Your sweating."

"I'm fine Gohan." he looked down at him and the demi put the sleeping baby in his rocker and strapped him in for a nice sleep before standing up and walking off in the direction of the water, taking care to look at his hot mate from over his shoulder, his blue trunks barely clinging to his hips. Goku laughed and Trunks smirked. " You guys are killer with those eyes. They are total weapons." Goku smirked at the young prince. " Where do you think they get it from?" he winked at the lavender haired teen causing him to turn red, Vegeta spitting out his drink. "Kakkarrot!"

"What?"

"Stop hitting on my son!"

Goten laughed hard, noticing Piccolo walking in his mates direction toward the water. Sucker.

"I wasn't hitting on him!"

"You old pervert!"

"I'm not old! Your older than me!"

"How old are you daddy?"

"Hm.. I don’t know."

Piccolo stood and watched as his lover walked into the water, floating around, all the while whispering mentally into his ear. 'Piccolo... its nice and wet.. why don’t you come inside..' The teacher blushed and when the dark haired man turned around, melted chocolate like eyes lidded in lust, tanned skin slick with water up to his chest, he was dumbfounded. The demi walked up to him, now hard muscled flesh firm and taunt in the suns glistening shine. He wrapped a arm around his strong neck and jumped on to him, wrapping his legs around his waist and pulling in into a kiss even as he pulled them both down into the water. Goten whistled. " Get him Gohan!"

Trunks sipped his drink and snorted. " Shut up chibi before you get it too. "

"Oh am I'm so scared.."

Vegeta laughed and Bulma blushed, laying on her back, Yamcha rubbing her large round stomach. "If you two did something other than fuck all the time you wouldn't both be pregnant. I swear its as if its some sort of sport to you."

"Bulm lighten up on them. You remember how it was to be young and in love.."

The blue haired genius blushed and put her hands over his. " That’s besides the point. I'm too young to be a grandmother!"

Goku slurped on some spaghetti and he looked at his young son who was stretched out, little stomach stuck out. " Whoa I think someone’s too full. "

Goten stared. " Gogeta are you ok?"

The boy started to giggle and laugh. "Mm... that was good. Any more?"

"Kakkarrot your turning my son into a glutton."

"No its in the genes Vegeta. They are bottomless pits. " Bulma laughed and poked the boys stomach. He rolled over and started to purr against his fathers thigh. " Can I go into the water and play with Gohan?"

They stared at him. " Um I think Gohan is already playing with Piccolo, Gogeta. Maybe later. Besides you just ate if you go in now you'll get really bad cramps. " he frowned and sat up, crossing his arms like his mother, lip poked out a mile long. " Piccolo is always in the way.. "

The two parents looked at each other and Trunks nodded over at Goten. "Hey do you wanna make a sand castle with me and Goten?"

He shrugged his little shoulders. " Sure but I'm in charge." he said and stalked off with them. Goku ran a hand through his thick mane and sighed. " I don’t know what were going to do with him.. he seems so connected to Gohan and the baby.. he's going to be heartbroken when they leave.. "

"And the Namek doesn't seem to want him near the child. He came in this morning crying about he put him out the room and said he wasn't allowed to speak to the infant."

Bulma frowned and looked at the little one. " Maybe he was being too ruff with him. He is just a newborn guys."

Goku shook his head. "No.. Gogeta declared Pichan was his when he saw him. "

"He staked claim on him?"

Vegeta frowned more. " He is his mate. We know this the Namek does not. If he tries to break the two apart it will only cause the boy to rebel when he gets old enough to understand his instincts. "

"Gogeta is too young to claim a mate!" the scientist was shocked.

" It has nothing to do with age Bulma. You should have seen his face.. he looked into his eyes and he started to cry. It was like he found happiness. I’ve never seen him so happy. I don’t want to break his heart.. but if Piccolo doesn't want him to see Pichan we cant do anything about it."

They all looked at the child who was making a great castle and putting out orders for Goten and Trunks. " Poor kid. I wish he would play with Bra but they just but heads. They are too much alike. " Running around and being chased by Krillin was a blond haired girl followed by a short purple haired princess who swished her tail back and forth. She walked over to Vegeta with her arms folded. "Father it is too hot. Make the sun disappear. I do not wish to tan my complexion."

Vegeta stuck a hand up but Goku pulled it down. " Vegeta! You cant blast the sun away!" The little girl growled. "Kakkarrot mind your business. Father is trying to take care of an important matter. " Bulma frowned. " Bra Briefs! Apologize to Goku. "

"I have no reason to. Father please see that the matter is taken care of. I'm going to collect my thoughts under a shaded area. " And with that she walked away. Goku blinked. He didn't know why she was hot, she was as cold as ice. "Man she's just like you. Only bossier!"

Vegeta watched the little girl and shed a tear of pride. " Woman I'm proud we produced such a strong offspring. "

"Boy and arrogant sons of bitches you mean. I'm glad they are half saiyan because Trunks would have got his ass beat up for the mouth he has. Rude and pompous little pricks. "

Yamcha laughed and Goku blinked as Gogeta was returned to him by growling teenagers. " Here is your son. "

The two were covered with sand and mad. " He tried to drown me in his sand trap of doom!"

The little prince held up by his neck once more just snorted and crossed his arms. " You should have known it was there. Blame yourself for being weak and not seeing it coming. "

They dropped him wordlessly against the sand and walked off. Goku sighed and looked at the boy. " little prince.. you know you will never have friends if you are mean all the time. Why cant you treat them like you treat Gohan? They are your brothers too."

"They are not like Gohan. They don’t have Pichan, they are just mean. " he sniffed and laid next to the child's rocker, watching him sleep soon falling asleep himself. Goku took him into the house and laid him against the couch.

"I'm sorry Gogeta.." he whispers and creeps back outside, looking sad at his lover. " I want to help him.."

"Kakkarrot the boy will be fine. " The third class warrior pouts and looks around. " Think its safe to swim now?"

"Its not as if everyone hasn't seen your ass before Kakkarrot. Come on baka." the prince smirks a little, falling back into the water.

Brown eyes scan the water and his mate just scratches his head. " Geta?"

*********************************************************************


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: SKS is being revised and updated. Feel free to send me any questions directly at prismakakkerra@hotmail.com or find me on Tumblr
> 
> Title: Saiyan Karma Sutra
> 
> Pairings: VxG,GhxP,GtxTx others
> 
> Warnings: Mpreg, Yaoi, violence, dom, silliness
> 
> Author: PrismaKakkerra
> 
> AN: 35 words

****

“That little brat…he got sand in my hair. “

Goten and Trunks swam on the back side of Roshi's island away from prying eyes and wandering children. There was no guarantee that they were going to have dinner at home so the youngest son swallowed the lump in his throat and hopped his surprise would be as special here as it was to be there. Lavender hair clung to pale skin as his lover stared at him queerly. “Chibi what’s wrong? You look afraid. “

He chuckled, a famous princely grin following it. “ Don’t worry, I wont bite…”

The wind blew a gentle breeze over the black haired teen, his feet firmly on the waters sandy floor as he looked into his mates baby blue eyes, which seemed even more beautiful than the glistening water around them. His callus hand reached out to his best friend, someone he had known all his life, and brushed at his jawbone. “Trunks.. since the first time I met you I fell in love.. you have been my best friend through every beginning stage of my life…you have been my heart from the moment I came into this world and you grasped my hand. I have never loved anyone or anything with such a deep feeling that would bring me to tears…”

Bluish teal eyes softened and the genius smirked. “Your growing all sweet on me. Must be your hormones.”

“ No..I feel like this every single moment we share together. I am lucky to have you my prince.. and…and I’d be honored…if you’d marry me….”

More gasps than one filtered around them and Gohan mentally hugged his brother as he and Piccolo floated from afar. Bulma held Yamcha tight as she awaited an answer. “This is so sweet…” she sniffed. Goku and Vegeta nodded to them from afar, all awaiting an answer, while the one who was to give it stared.

He stared at him for a long time. Watched the sun set against tanned skin, watched the trembling on those lips before salty wet droplets began to fall from his eyes like rain. “Chibi…I love you…of course I will!!” he prince grinned through tears, jumping on his new fiancé causing them both to fall into the water. They kissed as if it was the first time and all around them clapped, especially Bulma who was balling her eyes out. “I get to plan a wedding!!!”

“You hear that Kakkarrot. They are going to need us. The woman will make this look like some idiot human reception. “

“But Vegeta-“

“Kakkarrot. Our sons are saiyans. They're bond should be stronger than a piece of jewelry. They should experience a real bond, and become true mates. “

“Like us?”

“Exactly. “

“Vegeta don’t touch that we are in front of everyone!”

“Touch what Kakkarrot?” the prince smirked, looking out at Yamcha who frowned. “Why is he always trying to have sex in front of me?”

“Because Vegeta like a audience. When we were together he’d take me all around town just so we could have sex in front of people. On buildings, at parks, on the mayors des-“

“I get it!!”

“Don’t do it Geta… this is suppose to be a happy moment…don’t ruin it by making me….ughhh!” the third class warrior gasped, his body entered by something hard and throbbing. “ Kakkarrot..you don’t understand…do you? I need to fuck you…” the short man whispered finally giving them some privacy by dipping down into the water as he stroked deep inside his mate. ‘Geta…you feel so good….”

‘Did you miss it Kakkarrot?’

‘Yes…’

‘Missed what?’

‘this…’ the taller saiyan mentally gasped, water giving this experience some other worldliness. “Why is it so hard for you to say cock? Its what you have.”

“But it makes me..ahhh.. feel dirty…”

Thrust.

“But you are dirty Kakkarrot…and you liked being fucked so say it!” the prince growled, slamming the others hands down into the sand even as he pounded him against it. “Ahhh kami Geta don’t make me..ahhh!!”

“Say it. You know you like it.”

“I love it…ahhh… fuck me…harder…”

Gasp.

“The two of you have no shame. Dude there are other people out here. Majority of them are your kids!” Goten spat, the two full blooded saiyans seem to just swept up on the beach from the water, fucking like ravenous dogs looking for a meal. “Getttttaaaaaaaa!!!”

“Vegeta you should be ashamed of yourself. “

“I am not. “

“Our son seen you naked.”

“He has seen more of your ass in the air than mine woman.”

“You little-“

“I need to talk to you about something serious woman…”

The blue haired scientist arched a brow. “Okay.”

Back at home everyone was feeling a hell of a lot better. They all ate and relaxed, bra, Krillin's daughter and Gogeta setting in the living room watching cartoons. “Why am I forced to be related to you.”

“No one forced you wench. Why didn’t you die at birth. “

“Oh and miss out on torturing your feeble minded hide? Please. You do realize I will be first after father for the throne.

“That’s not true you idiot. Trunks is if you haven’t figured it out already. God girls are idiots. No wonder all saiyan men were with each other.”

The blond girl between them blinked and moved as two full blooded saiyans came behind them, knocking them both in the head. “ Watch your mouth brats.”

“They learned it from you.”

“Whatever. I will not have fighting amongst you two until your power levels are more. No play nice and watch these damn cartoons like the other one.”

Gogeta glared evil at his half sister and got up. “I don’t want to watch TV.. I wish to go to my room.”

Goku stared down at his son and smiled sadly. “Gogeta I think you need to have a talk with daddy. Come on.” He sad to the child, giving his mate a quick kiss on the jaw before taking the child and trans locating. When they appeared they were in the forest, on the limbs of a mighty tree. The leaves rustled together and the earth raised saiyan smiled. “ Isn’t this nice son?”

“Nature… yes.. nice..”

“I know you were being sarcastic but that’s okay.. You know, nature is kind of like a person. One person can have a strong connection with it while the other does not. And people will not understand. Just like you and Pichan.”

The small boy gasped. “Like how Piccolo doesn’t understand…”

“Yes. In those times you should let that person experience what you do, so that they will understand. Piccolo just met Pichan. You and him are connected so it feels like you’ve known him forever right?”

“Yes. I love him daddy..”

Daddy. Words that only came out of this child's mouth when he meant them. Strong arms wrapped around the child and his father smiled down at him. “ Its okay to be afraid. Let Pichan get older, I promise you two will be together, just like me and your mother. It is fate. Just for now don’t be so angry because you cant see him. Your sister is just as lonely as you. Its hard growing up. Especially growing up little princes and princesses. “

The small boy smiled and nodded, snuggling into the others arm. A apple dropped into his lap and he smiled. “ See? There are rewards for waiting. You'll understand when your older.”

“I think we should have the wedding after the babies are born koi. Its already a lot of work getting prepared for them. We don’t have that much longer anyways.”

“Yes but I don’t want our babies to be born bastards.”

Trunks frowned. “Like me?”

“No koi I didn’t mean it like that.. I just promised someone… “

Blue eyes went wide. “ You got to be fucking kidding me koi…your not talking about who I'm thinking about. “

“She’s my mom. I cant not invite my mom to my wedding. “

“Correction. Our wedding. And yes you can.” The purple haired teen tossed some sheets into their bed clothes hamper angrily. “ I just cant believe you’d invite that bitch.”

“Trunks what the hell is your problem! That’s my mom your talking about!” the prince just turned to him and fisted more clothes into the hamper. “ I know exactly who I'm talking about. The same woman that said I was some whore. One who posted Vice president Trunks is gay in the tabloids! I know exactly who I'm talking about. Goten come to your senses. She disowned you for being with me. She played your dad into thinking he was the father of some other guys baby. “

“She’s changed Trunks. “

“Oh really. Why don’t you ask your father if he and Gogeta have changed. I haven’t.” With a growl he pushed him aside and left the room. “I just wanted all my family there…”

Yamcha shook his head as he watched his wife plan a wedding. “I’ve been saving this since Trunks was 5!” the genius grinned proudly, taking out he wedding plan book. There was cakes, kinds of champagne glasses, flowers, even gowns in the book. “ Oh trunks there you are! Come! Pick out which cake you’d like.”

“I'm not in the mood mom..”

“What- you ungrateful little turd! I'm planning the most elegant wedding for you and your not in the mood?!”

Her son turned to her with a frown heavy on his face. “No I'm not. Not when Goten's going to invite Chichi.”

“What? Why would he invite that bitch?!”

“I know! It will cause all kinds of problems. He's all, but she’s my mom. She disowned him. He’s in total denial.”

:”I'm sorry son.. well Ill knock some sense into him, because if Vegeta finds out Chichi is coming, he’ll kill her. And you know your fathers serious.”

“Yeah. I know.”

Krillin sat with his wife under the shady trees of cc still in his bathing suit, his blond love in a golden sun dress, her prudent stomach poking out like a large beach ball. “ Is it feeling any better Hun?”

“No… maybe it was something I ate.. damn it those sandwiches Bulma fixed were gross.”

“Heh. Yeah. She may be a genius but she cant cook.”

“Ahh…I…I think I'm having contractions….”

“What?! No!! Um hold on!! BULMA!!!!”

“Shut up you idiot.”

“She’s having the baby!!”

“What? Your woman? “

Beep beep. “ Krillin something has put her under strain, she isn’t in labor but she is having unnatural pains. “

“Will she be okay Bulm?” the short warrior said hopefully. She had to.

“Yes. She’s just having hard pains because they are kicking her at the same time.” The genius smiled, showing him a picture of two healthy babies in his wife’s stomach. “She’s having twins.” ^.^

“Tw.. twins?!”

*********************************************************************


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: SKS is being revised and updated. Feel free to send me any questions directly at prismakakkerra@hotmail.com or find me on Tumblr
> 
> Title: Saiyan Karma Sutra
> 
> Pairings: VxG,GhxP,GtxTx others
> 
> Warnings: Mpreg, Yaoi, violence, dom, silliness
> 
> Author: PrismaKakkerra
> 
> AN: 35 words

****

“Vegeta I… I can’t hold on… “ Kakkarrot gasped, his now humongous large stomach bounced franticly in the air as he arched against a sweat gleaming ouji. His breathing was ragged, his heart was beating fast as they rode out the hard rush of what was to be their last love making. The flame haired man held tightly to his mates arms as he laid back, the earth raised saiyan facing way from his smirking face, bouncing upon him with only his knees as leverage. “Kakkarrot you have to hold on…” Vegeta chuckled, powering to supper saiyan, his large sex growing larger inside his pleading mate. “ VEGETA!!!”

“God damn it!!” Trunks growled, punching a whole in the floor. “Why I ask. Why is our bedroom so fucking close to theirs?”

Goten just ignored him, writing in their wedding book and clipping things to the pages. He was tired of his frustrated lover. Every since he proposed to the demi he was bitching day and night about every single thing.

Stroking hands… deep stroking hands…sweaty and slick.. Goku licked his lips, moving into the hands that stroked his hard shaft. “ Please…let it come out Geta….” The ebony haired saiyan whimpered, the prince stretching him more with each raise of his power, not moving one inch. He was hot.. and burning like fire inside, his loins filled with a heat that could inflame his entire body. “Kakkarrot… we never finished our little game….”

“But…I cant stay like this for much longer…I…ahhh..ah-“ his voice was broken when the swollen manhood inside him grew larger, the head forcing against his sweet spot. “Please… don’t make me beg…”

“You already are..” the other chuckled, his long reddish tail flicking over his cheek as he began to move, bucking deep inside his tight heat. The earth raised saiyan cried out, thrashing against his restrained hands and feet, seed shooting against the finger covering his slit. “VEEGEEETAAAAA!!!!!!”

“God those two act as if this will be the last time they will ever have sex. What a bunch of feins. “ Bulma shook her head as she wrapped a bow in two, a little blue haired princes beside her looking irritated. “Why did father pick such a loud mouth to mate with..”

“Why don’t you ask him later. Where’s your brother?”

“Which one?”

“The one that’s not pregnant. “

“That ingrate? He snuck off 15 minutes ago with Pichan into the woods. “ The blue haired genius smacked the girl upside her head. “He did what?!! Why didn’t you stop him?!! God I sit down for five minutes… Where is Gohan and Piccolo? Cant’ they control their kid? God. “

“Obviously not. Neither can you by the looks of it….” Before she knew it she popped the arrogant little girl in the back of the head. “ Just shut up and go get your brothers for dinner ya little brat!”

Mumbling the CC president stalked off, dragging her half done bow with her.

“What do you mean my dads nice.”

Deep in the woods two boys sat on a tree limb kicking their feet back and forth. Gogeta smirked. “ I mean he’s okay…but he’s not cute like you…” Pichan blushed, his pale face turning beet red. “ If we get caught were so busted.” “Yeah that’s okay. Your with a prince, you cant get in trouble.. besides… you’ve grown a lot in the pass months. Your old enough to go on a date with me.” The little prince grinned evilly, but the little Carbon copy of Gohan and Piccolo arched his brow. “What’s a date?”

“Well um…” Gogeta scratched his head and scotched over to his little cousin. “We’ll I saw Aunt Bulma and Yamcha go on one once.. you go some where were your all alone and kiss and stuff. You only do it with people you really like. “

Green eyes blinked. “I like you a lot Geta…hm…but I don’t know how to kiss. Do you?”

“Yeah…like this…” the little prince whispered, leaning down and kissing the blushing boy on the lips lightly, only to be snatched up by green hands.

“Just what the hell are you doing?!”

Vegeta growled. “ God damn brat how many times have I told you!!” he sneered at his clone, taking him into the house. Pichan cowered at his father. “Uh.hh…hi daddy…”

“What have I told you about going around with him. He is trouble… he has gotten you into a lot of it. Go and wash up for dinner…and when you finish go straight to Kami's look out to study with Dende.. if you go as much as one foot-“ a hand was gently place on the Namek's shoulder and he sighed. Gohan smiled at his first born and bapped his nose. “ Pichan go do as your father says. “

“Okay Kasan….” The little one said weakly, flying off quickly before he got into more trouble. His little green eyes were saddened. “Why is it not okay for me to play with Gogeta…I really like him…he…”

*********************************************************************


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: SKS is being revised and updated. Feel free to send me any questions directly at prismakakkerra@hotmail.com or find me on Tumblr
> 
> Title: Saiyan Karma Sutra
> 
> Pairings: VxG,GhxP,GtxTx others
> 
> Warnings: Mpreg, Yaoi, violence, dom, silliness
> 
> Author: PrismaKakkerra
> 
> AN: 35 words

****

“Vegeta please don’t be upset….”

The prince snatched a head full of his hair. “Kakkarrot I have every fucking reason to be angry. All I asked that little shit to do was to leave that boy alone. That all I asked! Now he has interrupted what could be the last time I have a orgasm with you for a month!”

The earth raised saiyan sweated and gave a ‘please don’t say things like that when he’s sitting on the bed look’. “Vegeta please, just cool off… I’m sure he didn’t intend to, he really likes Pichan. “

The said evil offspring was sitting on the bed with his arms crossed, not even flinching at his fathers anger. “ Your making a big deal over nothing. Whatever that orgasm thing is you and father were having it wasn’t that important, geez.” Goku’s eyes widened and before he could stop it, his lover snatched the little boy up by the throat. “NOT IMPORTANT?!! Maybe I should have thought it was not important when we were fucking to have you!”

“Vegeta, that’s enough!” The prince stopped and pushed the angry older saiyan from their first born and stared at him coldly, cradling the shaking boy in his arms. “Vegeta go cool off in the GR. Now.” He said sternly, giving him a look that meant go or get the shit beat out of him. The ouji snarled and stormed out of the room, leaving the two to sit, the small clone of the saiyan heir trembling. “He hates me…”

“No he doesn’t hate you…he is just angry right now. You really should listen more to us…with the baby coming soon and planning Goten and Trunks’ wedding…its hard on all of us.”

The little full blooded prince frowned and pushed away. “ You just don’t understand….”

“I’m sorry son…”

Piccolo growled deep in his throat while his student rubbed his back. “ That child….”

“Pic kun…please..he’s just a kid..”

“Will he still be a child in your eyes when you walk in and he’s fondling our son?” The Namek turned toward his mate with a stone look in his eyes. “Well?”

“Your just jumping to conclusions.. it was just a little kiss…Pichan…” the juvenile use of his name cause the warrior to blush deeply, his back pressing against the front of their desk. “Really…your being childish…you don’t want me to treat you like that do you?”

“Surely your joking.”

A smirk was the only answer and then there was a loud bang as the older man was pressed against the hard wood. “ Did I laugh afterwards? Hm Pic-chan? Maybe you need to be taught how to act like an adult...” the student whispered into the teachers ear seductively, doing his best to keep his lovers mind off his little brother. Pale fingers fisted the weighted material and the Namek was yanked to his knees, the demi sitting wide legged in front of him. The ebony haired teacher grinned, leaning back on his hands on the bed, eyes glazed over with lust. He had always dreamed of dominating over his sensei, now he awaited the response to see if his dreams were going to turn into reality. A low growl erupted from green lips and his cockiness began to fail. “ Do you expect me to just obey? Do I look like one of your human students Gohan?”

The brown eyes demi chuckled and traced those fanged lips. “No, your more easily embarrassed. Now just do as I say, and I’ll give you something you haven’t had in a long time…” that inclining of what he could have made the warrior go wide eyed and before he knew it he was smirking. “ Alright sensei…Ill play your game…”

What?

He was actually going to do it? The eldest son child swallowed a hard lump in his throat and prepared his self. ‘Okay…I can do this… its just Piccolo…’ What was he saying….Piccolo was like kami to him. He had to think fast and teach his mate something before he embarrassed himself. Then he had it.

18 grunted and rolled her eyes at her ecstatic husband who was circling her fast and talking about baby names and giving her a head ache. Two more kids. All they wanted was one, but now they were going to have a whole damn litter. She smirked and touched her yapping little humans face, poking at the spot his nose should have been. “I’m not buying you any Christmas presents after this, so don’t expect any. “

Krillin chuckled and nuzzled her hand. “ Ha, well I don’t need any, were going to have three kids in the house, I’m going to need money…” he thought and looked toward Bulma. “ Hey Bulm will you give me a job? With three kids I’m going to need one.”

The blue haired genius laughed as she checked his wife’s blood pressure. “Of course. They are beautiful you guys, and as healthy as they get. I’d like you to schedule your next check up for next week okay?”

18 nodded and zipped her pants back up, Krillin poking the two little ones sitting in the strollers. One little boy with blond hair and a little girl with black long strands, her pudgy nose red from crying. “Thanks Bulma, were going to go get these little guys some food, well see you at dinner.

“K guys.”

“Sensei…am I doing this right…” A husky voice came between Gohan’s legs, his beige slacks down to his ankles as he gripped his inner thighs roughly. “Mmm gods yes…. Now stroke it in and out…ah…now in circles…deeper…” The half saiyan was going crazy, having told his Namek lover to do something he had never done before. A growing tongue probed him relentlessly, circling his opening, making saliva dripped down onto the bed, hot breath flowing up over his swollen sac. He dug his nails into his thighs till they grew crimson, his sweet spot flicked over and over. “ Ahhh…f….fuck Pi…cc.ooloo!!” his voice went high pitch, strong hips thrusting against the stretching appendage inside of him. Before he could stop himself he ditched the plan of asking and just grabbed pointed green ears forcefully. “ Suck! Now!”

The room was undeniably hot and thick to heaving lungs, the black haired man thrusting hard into that contracting mouth, like a savage in heat. His eyes rolled back and he cried out to the heavens, sharp teeth grazing over the slit of his erection, essence leaking into his lovers mouth. “Ahh…. Your mouth…I missed this…I…. oh god it feels so good!!!” The teachers hips reined up and his entire body cleaned as he screamed out his lovers name, Piccolo raising up quickly just in time for the essence to shoot in hard jet streams of silky white onto his welcoming tongue.

The door shut quickly and Gohan raised up. “Pichan!!”

“Heh so he saw you guys huh?”

Gohan blushed as he nodded, talking to his father about the situation. “What should I do, he has been avoiding me all day… I’m too new at this parenting thing…Videl doesn’t let me see Pan all the time…so I never experienced raising a kid…”

“I know..I felt the same way.” The oldest demi blinked at his father. “What do you mean?”

“Well, with all that’s happen…I have never spent enough time with you and Goten. When Gogeta was born I didn’t even know how to change a diaper! Heheee!”

“But you’re a good father.”

“I tried to protect you guys, and so I never made time to spend with you and your brother. That’s why I spend as much time as I can with Gogeta as I can. He’s so much like Vegeta..so I have to keep a eye on him so he doesn’t let his anger get the best of him. I’m kind of having a hard time with him now, since he and Pichan are always together.”

Goten walked in scratching his round stomach, his free hand on his back tiredly. “Is this a father to son talk, cause I could use one of those. Trunks is driving me nuts.”

Gohan smiled sadly to his little brother and patted the seat in front of him. “ Come and join us. Me and dad were just discussing the kids.”

The teen sat slowly on the chair, sighing as the cushions covered him. “ Thanks. I need all the help I can get. I thought that this wedding thing was a good thing, but with this thing I got with Trunks about inviting mom, its starting to look like a bad idea..” The full blooded saiyan swallowed. “What about your mom? “

“I was just…” he paused to look down at his round belly. “I was just thinking about inviting her to the wedding…” Goku’s mouth fell open. “ Vegeta would kill her!”

Gohan nodded. “Jeez little brother looks like your problems are worse than mine. I know you want her to be there, but she would only bring trouble to a already stressed situation.”

“Yeah, Bulma and Vegeta are already arguing about planning it, Chichi would only open old wounds Goten…”

Those words slipped lowly as if the older man was warding off a evil with there utterance. Both sons saw this and Goten looked up. “Dad do you hate mom…”

What a question. Chocolate eyes lowered to a overly protruding belling covered by orange. “ No. I don’t hate her..that’s why I’m forbidding you from telling her about the wedding..”

The teen jumped straight into his seat. “What?!”

“Goten…if you love your mother…you keep her far away from here…there’s too much pain involved…I mean she tried to kill Gogeta… the first hint of her here and Vegeta would hunt her down…”

It was the truth. He knew he could try to kill her, and who was he to stop him? But she was his mother and he wanted her there. Teenage defiance was flaring. He should be allowed to have his mother at his wedding.. so with that in his juvenile mind, he blurted out something. “Well….if mom cant come… I don’t want Vegeta there either…” Trunks’ eyes widened as he walked in at the wrong time. Gohan stared into the lavender haired teens widened trembling eyes. “Trunks….wait..”

Goten turned abruptly and shot up. “Koi-“

Blue eyes lowered to the floor. “Heh. And here I was about to apologize and actually compromise…” he turned swiftly and walked out, Goten running after him. Goku and Gohan sighed. “Poor kid…”

“Yeah.. we need to think of something.. I think we should go visit your mom.”

“What?”

“Yeah…but for now…lets fix our little trouble. Here’s my plan.”

“A real date with Pichan?! Really daddy??” Gogeta hugged his father and jumped on his back. “That’s right. But me and your mother and Pichan's mommy and daddy are going to be there too, so you'll have to be on your best behavior. You want to make a good impression so Piccolo will let you do it again okay?”

The boy beamed, blushing deeply. “This is going to be great!! Do I get to dress up like I saw Yamcha do with aunt Bulma?!!”

The older saiyan laughed. “Sure! We’ll even go to one of my favorite spots. Your mommy and I used to go there all the time. Now what do you want to wear?”

On the top of kami’s look out Pichan stood in front of his mother blushing. “Really? What about father?”

“He’ll be there too…I’ll make sure he’s on his best behavior.” He winked at him and saw his little green eyes light up before he looked at him strangely in thought. “ Um…how do you go on a date? Gogeta said you kiss and stuff.”

The teacher blushed and put a finger to his chin. “Um…well you cant really do that in front of your father..but when you go I’ll show you what to do okay?”

“K!” The brightness from his son made him smile. He was so much like his father, and yet he had a silent sadness about him that came from his Namek lover. The demi took a serious turn and knelt down to the child, their black ebony hair blowing in the gusty wind. “Pichan…about what you saw me and your father doing…”

“I’m sorry…it just sounded like he was hurting you..you were screaming a lot!”

Gohan blushed deeply. This was going to be tough. “No he wasn’t. When two people love each other…they..well they do things together, to make each other feel that love. When Gogeta kissed you, did you like it? “

The name saiyan nodded and blushed. “It made me feel all warm…”

“We’ll your daddy was just making me feel like that.”

“But he was touching your-“

“When your mated you do um…other stuff that makes you feel just as warm…but you wont feel that kind of feeling till your much older. “

The boy nodded and his small antennas poked from his hair. He didn’t quiet fully understand. “But-“

“I’ll tell you more when your older okay? For now, lets go get you ready for your date okay? I need to talk to your father for a little while, can you fly back to cc on your own?”

“Yes.”

“Alright then. Be careful. Go straight there, no playing. I’ll be right behind you.” The boy nodded and took off into the sky fast, leaving him watching two Nameks converse. Dende rambled on, but Piccolos eyes were on his saiyan mate, who was walking slowly over. Dende noticed. “I’ll continue my studies with him tomorrow Piccolo. I’ll leave the two of you to talk.”

The tall name nodded. “Thanks Dende.” No sooner that the teen was out of sight did Gohan take him in his arms and kiss him deeply before he made a argument over the “date” he was sure he heard. Velvety lips slipped across his and the Namek blushed. Gohan smiled and looked at him pleadingly. “Pic kun, before you say no, please here me out. If we do this, they wouldn’t be sneaking around, and we could actually go on a date ourselves. Think about it. Look how long its been since we have went out. And my dad and Vegeta will be there too, so it will be a nice little date without your fear of Gogeta getting in Pichan's pants. And if you do this for me…”

Strong hands racked over purple gi pants, gently scrapping across a covered inner thigh as well as other things in that area, the black haired man smirking, his glasses sliding down his nose. “I’ll be very, very nice to you….”

Dende gasped and made Piccolo laugh hard, even being in his study, his Namek ears causing him to hear that. Gohan grinned and he knew he won this round. “Thanks koi.”

“No way in hell Kakkarrot!!” Vegeta shot ki at the reflector as he fought in the GR, his mate floating in the air watching him. “But Geta, this is important to Gogeta. He’s looking forward to it and everything. Beside, when was the last time you took me out huh? “

“Kakkarrot there’s no way your getting me to do that. I’m already pissed off at that little brat. “

Goku looked out to his sweating mate, watching his jogging pants cling to his wet thighs, the thin almost translucent material showing the prince’s colored skin. Tanned muscles flexed under a very tight black tank, a sheen of sweat sliding down the ouji’s stomach down his navel were it disappeared under the band of his pants. He couldn’t help but swallow. “Vegeta, you look good enough to eat over there…”

The flame haired man smirked over his shoulder. “Is that so Kakkarrot..”

“Yeah…” He floated over to the operating console and turned the gravity off, his unknowing mate dropping to the floor. “Damn it, what the hell are you doing?!”

“Something I should have done a while ago. Seems like your forgetting who is dominant in this relationship.”

Vegeta scoffed, but a gasp left him and sent him to his knees as his reddish black hair was gripped. “ If your good I’ll give you something I know you’ve been missing…” A tremulous shake erupted all over the older mans body, a hand traveling in the direction of the trickling sweat. “Kakkarrot you cant be serious!” Oh but he was. Before he knew it he was shoved to the floor and kissed savagely, hand stroking him through those sticky pants. He moaned deep into the kiss and arched his hips, sucking in a large breath as his throat was assaulted. Did he miss this? Hell yes!

Goku’s pregnancy had made him needy and emotional, but he had to admit, he missed the man that would snatch him by his hips and fuck him sideways until he couldn’t walk. Callus hands rolled his nipples into hardness and teased the sensitive flesh until a whimper left the great Vegeta, tongue bathing the dusky pink hardness. “Ka..Kakkarrot….we cant…”

The earth raised saiyan smirked as he moved lower, snatching those pants down to the prince’s ankles. “She said you couldn’t. She didn’t say I couldn’t…” A scream rang from the ouji’s throat as his sex was engulfed in fiery hot heat, his rivals head bobbing fast over his swollen shaft. Those large hands stroked his manhood into complete hardness, the thick tip being sucked dry by a determined Kakkarrot. A raspy pink tongue flickered over the slit before licking straight down the underside of his erection, the highly sensitive vein throbbing down to his sac the path. “Fuck!!” was all that came from his lips, the entirety of his sac in his lovers mouth, that very same torturous tongue bathing him in slickness. Seed shot over the earth raised saiyan’s hand and he pulled up grinning. “ Vegeta your not coming already are you? I haven’t got to the good part. “

Then he felt it. Something he hadn’t felt in months. Two seed slick digits, probing his entrance, making it twitch with need and making his hips thrust with want. It was enough to make any man go crazy. The heir pulled at his hair tightly, eyes wide. All he could think: Kakkarrot’s going to fuck me, Kakkarrot's going to fuck me, Kakkarrot's going to-

He was pulled from his thoughts as he was turned around and grabbed by the back of his neck, legs forced apart by a muscled knee. Goku licked his lips, his shaft twitching at his lovers backside at the prospect of what was to come. He pressed against his back and inhaled his sweaty scent against his throat, casually nipping at the mate mark which had grown darker. “You smell so good Geta….I’m to make you remember…your mine..” The prince shuddered violently, unable to move from the hand on his neck, but gripped the thighs beside his own, feeling his lovers shaft moving up and down along his backside.” Kakkarrot…stop teasing me….”

He would of course regret his remark when he felt the overly large crown of his mates shaft press against his virgin tight entrance. Goku’s eyes shut tightly as he forced the prince down over his shaft little by little, till the large head made halfway pass the rim. A scream ripped from the prince and he dug his nails deep into the flesh he held. He was moved up and down slowly, that hard tip penetrating him over and over until the pain was gone and the burning need made his loins clench. “ Fuck me!!” he cried half a weeping sound, moaning long as he finally took all of the thick shaft in his body. Goku couldn’t wait on him to adjust and he was sure his prince didn’t want him to. He pushed his lovers face to the ground, holding him by is neck as he slammed his hardness deep against the tight heat, till both men were moaning loudly, slick sounds of his rival pounding him in Vegeta's ears. “ Kakkarrot!! Harder!!” he growled in command but as soon as he was ordered Goku smirked, jabbing against the cocky mans sweet spot and staying there, his control of his own release causing him to squirt hot essence on the sensitive area. “If you want me…your going to have to beg…”

How dare he! He was the saiyan no ouji, he begged no one, but tears slipped down his face onto the floor and every time he moved away that hard manhood was forced more against his prostate. “Go ahead and say it. Say…Please…take me, and I’ll give you a orgasm that will have you shaking for days…”

The flame haired saiyan blushed deeply and swallowed his pride. Why? Maybe it was because the dumb saiyan was buried too deep inside him to turn away, maybe he was too aroused to stop now. He didn’t know he didn’t care. He arched up, spreading his legs wider as his hands scrapped at the ground. “Kakkarrot…….please…fuck me to shreds..” those words shivered off the prince’s lips but he was thankful for them as he heard a howl from behind him, his lover going all the way to super saiyan 3, long blond hair cascading to the floor. The phallus buried inside him stretched him to the brink as it grew from its owners transformation, making him loose his voice. His short arm smacked behind him trying to grab a hold of what impaled him so but all he got was a death grip on his wrist, his movement impossible now and all he could do was scream his mates name over and over, his bodying being jabbed by hot saiyan power. Just the way he loved it. “ God…your so fucking tight…”

If there was one thing he loved, it was Kakkarrot in SS3. He was dirtier, more forceful, it was like he was a totally different saiyan. He bucked back as he was pulled by his arm and held by his neck, seed spewing from his entrance with every stroke onto his thighs. “Ahh!! Ka KAROOOTTTT!!!!” he howled to the heavens. “ You love it don’t you…”

“Yes!! Fuck yes!!! “

“You want to come my little princess?”

Princess? Something about that made him hot, his manhood rubbed against the tile of the floor and he banged the floor with his free hand. “ Yes!! “

“Alright then…” Goku grinned, yanking the prince up to sit hard in his lap, both screaming harshly as they came. “FUCK!!”

“Ah-ash!!” A now black haired Goku moaned, collapsing onto his back. Vegeta swallowed, his mouth dry from his cries as he fell to the side. “Will you come to the date now? Hehhee.”

Gogeta smiled as he tugged as his black shirt. He wore a black tee shirt tucked in some matching slacks, a black belt and pants completing his bad boy look. Vegeta grinned. “You may act like Kakkarrot, but your definitely my son. You’ve got style. The little hell raiser smirked. “You know it. “ Or course he was wearing the exact same thing as his dad, and he loved it. “You always have the best clothes kasan. Where’s daddy?”

The older full blooded saiyan looked around. Where was he?”

“How do I look?”

They blinked, the goofy man wearing a pair of skin tight black jeans and a white wife beater a black jacket covering his round stomach. Vegeta couldn’t help but blushed. He liked it. “Kakkarrot.. where did you get clothes like that?”

“I bought them the last time I went into town. Like it?”

“Hn..its fine..” Truth is he thought he looked damn good, but after their session at the GR, he couldn’t give him any more compliments to make his ego any bigger. They walked down stairs to the living room where Piccolo, Gohan and Pichan were waiting. The small demi wore a green dress shirt, and black slacks, his father wearing his usual attire while Gohan wore a white dress shirt complete with tie and pants like he was going to work. He smiled and knelt down in front of the two boys. “Are you ready?”

Pichan nodded and Gogeta smirked at his brother, taking the other boys hand. “Yes.” Piccolo immediately started to snarl but stopped when his hand was grabbed. “Lets go. “

The six walked downtown and mentally Piccolo cursed. He hated walking around with humans. True, they knew who he was now, and wasn’t afraid or poking him, but they always gave him that look, which he tried best to ignore. Vegeta and Goku walked behind, Goku gabbing about food on display at a cake shop and so forth. Soon they made it to the park, the moonlight hitting over it and over the river. Goku smiled and basked in it. “Ahh… it’s the best place to watch the moon. They sat and watched it like it was a great movie, Pichan laying his head on Gogeta's shoulder. The little prince blushed and looked at his father for help. He motioned him to hold his hand and then he looked at Gohan in a lets move and leave them alone look before pulling Vegeta off to the bank of the river. Piccolo saw this and gave Gohan that, no way in hell look but he kissed him and pulled him off to the side walk, the two boys blushing at the obvious space given to them. “So um…I brought you something…”

Green eyes blinked. “ You did? What?”

Small hands rummaged through pants pockets and came out. “Here…I um…saw this cool rock…and Aunt Bulma helped me make something out of it…” He opened his hand and a in it was a green and black bracelet. It was made up of half green and black pearls, each containing a letter, green side spelling Pichan, the other side spelling Gogeta. “ It was really hard to find… I got Dende to put little dragon ball stars on it…do you like it?”

The little Goku look a like smiled. “Wow its really cool! I can have it?!”

“Yes. I made it for you.. it shows that we are half of one whole. ^.^”

“Whole of what?” the little Namek blinked, looking at the bracelet that was now around his wrist. “One heart.” A pale hand was place on his chest and he smiled. “Your so mushy. Like a girl.”

“Hey! No I’m not!” They laughed and played, wrestling around in the grass, Goku grinning. “ They are just like Trunks and Goten when they were that small. “

“Or as I imagine we would have been…” The warrior hugged the prince and kissed his nose, causing him to blush crimson. “Knock it off Kakkarrot.”

“Aw come on Geta! It’s a date right?! Where’s the love!”

Gohan and Piccolo walked hand in hand down the side walk, looking out at their son who was rolling in the grass getting dirty with his friend. “You have to admit, they make a cute match.”

The Namek grunted. “Hn. First time he messes up, its over.” He said low, wrapping his arms around his student, the wind making his cap catch in the air. Goku walked over with Vegeta with his arms around his neck. “Can we go eat now guys? I’m starving!”

All 5 saiyans chowed down, thankful that Bulma was paying for this over the phone with her credit card. “Oh wow I’m stuffed!!” Goku laughed, Vegeta sucking a noodle up. Gogeta smirked. “ Hey can we have dessert!! Huh? I want ice cream!!!” Pichan looked at him and grinned. “Me too!!! They looked at each other and yelled. “CHOCOLATE!!”

Gohan laughed as he wiped his mouth, looking at the boys matching bracelets. “ Alright chocolate it is.” Piccolo gave the tiniest smile that if you didn’t know him, you wouldn’t be able to tell. Gohan arched a brow. What was he smiling at? He looked over and noticed he was smiling at the two children. Hm. Maybe there was hope after all.

“And then he flat out punches Radditz in the face!!” Goku laughed, telling the boys of his son when he was little, making the demi more than embarrassed. Vegeta snorted. He didn’t like the topic of discussion. “Can you not talk about that?”

“But why Vegeta? It was the first time I met you.”

Gogeta arched a brow. “Really? You were kasan's enemy? “

“Yep. But you know what? It didn’t feel like a fight, it was more like a dance. First time I saw him I was totally afraid! Not because he was scary, but because I didn’t want to have to punch something that sexy in the face!”

“Kakkarrot!!” The prince blushed hard. So embarrassing. “ What’s sexy?” Pichan asked and Gohan sweated. “Nothing! Dad!!”

“Sorry!”

They finished there ice cream and left the restaurant full as ticks. Goku patted his stomach but stopped as he started to have painful kicking. “Ow! Hey knock it off in there!” He groaned and Vegeta sighed. “Hey Vegeta! Tell him to stop it! Every time he does that it makes me want to pee!” “Damn it Kakkarrot…” the ouji curse, rubbing the kicking in circles, trying to sooth his angry offspring. “I told you not to eat that last rib.”

“I couldn’t help it! It was good!! Are you calling me fat?!”

Gohan sweated and whispered to his lover. “Thank god I’m not pregnant any more…”

Pichan and Gogeta walked into a comic shop and looked a books as the adults went for drinks at the bar nearby. Gogeta grinned as he looked over at the adults only room. “Hey Pichan, lets go.”

“But it says Adults only.”

“Come on, were old enough. “

The clerk didn’t even notice the two going in as they crept behind the curtain. Inside their eyes widened, pictures of naked people doing things on the wall. Pichan gasped. “That’s what kasan and father were doing…”

Gogeta arched a brow. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. He said that it was like kissing only it was for two mates to do..” The looked in a book with two boys on the cover and turned deep red. “Like that?”

“Yeah…he said your only suppose to do it with someone you love.”

“He’s putting his-“

“Shh you don’t want to get caught!” The little prince whispered telepathically and dropped the book, pressing the shorter demi against a wall. “ I love you, would you let me do that to you?” he said telepathically, kissing the boy full on the lips, green eyes lidded and the younger saiyan kissed back before shying away. “That looks gross though. “

“It says it feels good.” The little hellion grinned. His cousin chewed on his lips. “Okay…when we get older, I promise, you’ll be the only one to do that to me.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

They crept out unnoticed by the now sleep clerk and walked out the door, meeting their laughing parents outside. “So did you guys have fun?”

“Yeah!” they giggled, Pichan still blushing. They flew back home and Gogeta walked the little Namek/saiyan to his room. “I had fun Pichan.”

“Me too. Thanks for the bracelet. Its really cool.” Gogeta scuffed his shoe against the floor, and received a quick kiss on the cheek. “Night prince Geta.”

“Night Pichan..”

Goten smiled as he walked pass the two. Gohan and Piccolo said goodnight to the boy and closed the door where he melted to the floor, his brother chuckling at him. “I take it you had fun on your first date?”

“Yeah! Pichan’s sooo cute…” he swooned all girly like and laughed over the floor. “Your one weird kid. Come on, dad sent me to get you for your bath. “

“Okay.”

Goku, Trunks, Goten , Gohan, and Bulma sat on the couch laughing. “ They were just like you and Trunks back then. “

“Yeah. A prince and his best friend, destined for everlasting romance. “

*********************************************************************


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: character death :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: SKS is being revised and updated. Feel free to send me any questions directly at prismakakkerra@hotmail.com or find me on Tumblr
> 
> Title: Saiyan Karma Sutra
> 
> Pairings: VxG,GhxP,GtxTx others
> 
> Warnings: Mpreg, Yaoi, violence, dom, silliness
> 
> Author: PrismaKakkerra
> 
> AN: 35 words

****

Trunks blushed and frowned. “I cant do this…”

Bulma stared at her son and blinked. “Do what?” Goten knew what he was going to say. He pleaded with his lover mentally, not to do this in front of their family. “Trunks…please…”

“No Goten…I cant pretend in front of our family…I love you…but if marriage makes us fight like this…then I- I…ahhhh…” he scrunched up in a ball on the floor. “ I can’t…please not right now…”

“Trunks!!”

Gohan grabbed the prince’s shoulder. “Trunks what’s wrong?!”

“It…It hurts…”

Monitors beeped as the purple haired teen laid on a operating table, his lover clutching his hand. “Trunks….”

“It's okay Goten…I just think little Gotenks wants to come out…” he said tiredly, drugs making him drowsy. The son frowned. “It's my fault…I…I put you under too much stress…”

“Look Chibi….” A pasty pale hand grabbed a tanned one and placed it over a kicking stomach. “This is all that matters…us…right now…me you…little Gotenks and Truten…were going to be parents very soon…I don’t want to argue with you…I just want to be your lover…for now…lets hold this wedding off…please…”

Kicking poked his hand as tears dropped down over his arm. “I'm sorry…if that’s what you want…”

“I want it to be what we want. They wont wait on us to make up our minds…and I don’t want to be like my parents in front of our kids…I don’t want to fight with you…”

“Okay…” he whispered and wiped a sweat clad brow, kissing his forehead. “I’m going to be a daddy….” He smiled sadly, rubbing his thumb over his hand. Bulma came back with her instruments, raising the sheet from her sons body. “Okay….Trunks..whatever you do don’t push…I don’t want to have to make my son a girl.” The drugged genius nodded, looking at Goten, holding his hand as she made the incision. “This is it…no turning back…”

“No turning back…”

“So he’s in labor now?”

Goku nodded and looked to Vegeta who was pacing. “For some reason the baby is in a bad position…they’ve been in there for hours…”

Bulma walked into the room exhausted, Vegeta the first to walk up to her and ask about their son. “I cant do anything yet, I made the cut but the baby is in a weird position…all I could do is help with the bleeding.”

“Chibi…looks like this kids going to be trouble.” Trunks laughed weakly, but Goten wasn’t laughing. He didn’t want to lose his mate. “Trunks please hang in there…”

The contractions started up again and the lavender haired teen bit his lip. “Go..ten….I’m too tired…I can’t…”

“Don’t say that…you promised me..you bought those fancy cribs…and…” Tears… just started to fall down his best friends cheek. Trunks smiled sadly and lifted his ivied arm to wipe them away. “Come on… don’t cry…I’m not going anywhere…”

“You better not…I can’t live without you….” He sniffed, kissing his engagement band.

3hours passed. Pain escalated, the whines of his mate were just too much for him. Goten wept silently on the floor next to a unconscious Trunks, holding his limp hand. “Bulma!!” he cried, hands covered in the blood that soaked the sheets. “Trunks please….don’t leave me….please!!”

Bulma ran into the room and rushed to the teens side. “Come on Goten…I think you should go outside…” He pushed her off and she grabbed his shoulder, earning a hard slap to the face. “I'm not leaving him!!! TRUNKS!!!” he screamed, rubbing his cheek over the limp hand. “Please…baby wake up….wake up….”

“TRUNKS!!!!!!”

And then there was a whine, a small black haired baby coming from the bleeding incision. Bulma's father cut the cord and cleaned the whining child, attempting to give him to his father but he was to erratic. “Trunks….I’m sorry… I did this to us…. I love you…god wake up please….” Bulma took the child with tears flowing down her cheeks. “Goten… he..he's gone…please….take this gift he died to give you….Goten….” she sobbed out loud, Vegeta storming in the room stopping in his tracks as he saw his lifeless son laying on the table covered in blood. He sank to the flood and just stared.

Everyone was silent for days, Bulma walking around planning the funeral arrangements, her eyes shot from stress. Vegeta sat on the couch with the baby his son had called Gotenks, his cooing the only sound in the room. “Do not fear little prince….I will go retrieve your mother…” he said as a promise, his own mate staring at him sadly. “Don’t make promises you cant keep Vegeta…”

“I will bring my son back!” he snapped, causing the blue eyed infant to cry. He hushed him and rocked him gently. “It's alright…don’t fear…”

“Goku…” Bulma looked to her friend and bit her lip. “You have to get Goten…he won't let me get Trunks’ body…I…” she broke into sobs and was thankful her husband came around her, holding her tightly.

********************************************************************


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: SKS is being revised and updated. Feel free to send me any questions directly at prismakakkerra@hotmail.com or find me on Tumblr
> 
> Title: Saiyan Karma Sutra
> 
> Pairings: VxG,GhxP,GtxTx others
> 
> Warnings: Mpreg, Yaoi, violence, dom, silliness
> 
> Author: PrismaKakkerra
> 
> AN: 35 words

****

“Hey…”

Goku walked into the lab slowly, heart heavy as he looked at his son laying on the examination table with his dead mate. His hands cradling a death cold face, his head on a lifeless shoulder. He made no move to acknowledge his father, just staring up at his lover who had given his life to give him a son he hadn’t even held. The earth protector walked cautiously over to him and stood. “Goten…you have to let go…”

“No I don’t…he’s going to come back to me…he’s just so tired…” A sadness like no other hit his fathers heart, and he knew he had to do something to help his son get over this and make him happy again.

“No Goten…he’s dead…”

“No he’s not!”

“You have to let him go now…you have a son to take care of. “

“What…”

“Gotenks…he needs his father…please…we will do our best to bring him back to you…but for now..you have to let his body rest..”

“My son…” the demi whispered, eyes brimming with tears. “Yes… and he has been waiting on you…go to him…come away from death..”

Slowly he slid out of the bed and fell into his father’s strong arms, a small kiss being placed on his sweaty forehead. “Go get changed, he’s downstairs.”

Feeling like he was being risen from the dead the teen did as he was asked, his own body making him aware just how long he had been here without food or water. “What have I done…Truten…baby I’m sorry…you must be so hungry by now…don’t worry…daddy will take care of us…just let him sleep awhile okay?” he sniffed and as if the child understood, he was granted with a few small kicks. “Good boy…lets go meet your brother…”

After he was cleaned of death he walked slowly downstairs where everyone sat, Vegeta holding a black haired child who was nibbling on his finger. Bulma sighed in relief as he came down and walked over and gave him a hug, her round stomach pressed to his own before letting him walk over to Vegeta who slowly handed him the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The child immediately started to smile at him and his heart broke, tears sliding down his tired face. “You have Trunks written all over you kid.” The infant had a head of black hair but it was as straight as his mothers, little black eye brows and the lightest blue eyes. His pudgy little body wiggled in his arms as he held him tightly to his chest. “I’m your daddy…its nice to finally meet you.” He laughed even though tears still rained down his cheeks. “Don’t worry, I’m going to take good care of you.”

“That’s not going to work Vegeta. Trunks has already been brought back to life on earth.” No sooner did the teen leave with the child upstairs did they discuss the situation.

“Well what do you suppose Kakkarrot?! I will not have my grandchild growing up without a father.” Goku sympathized with his mate. He knew the ouji had been taken from his father when he was very young so he grew up the hard way. He didn't want any of his children to grow up the way he did. Piccolo stood against the wall and looked at Vegeta. “What of the Namekian dragon. Is he not capable of bringing a person back more than once?”

Gohan smiled. “He is!”

“But we would need to go on Namek to get to them.” Everyone thought about it for awhile and the uneven haired saiyan stood abruptly. “I can just ask king Kai!! Remember, like when we were fighting Buu? He got us connected to new Namek and they made our wishes!”

“Wow little guy you sure eat a lot!” Goten laughed, rocking the small copy of his mate as he fed him. The feisty little saiyan smacked his hand against his chest and held on with a vice grip, making his father blush. “Hey, hold on there! That kind of hurts!” he chuckled, the determined baby fighting to get his first real meal. His brother kicked him in the side inside him, poking him as if saying hey, that’s mine! “Hey, give him a break! He’s been out for 3 days and your already fighting him! “

Before long the child yawned and smiled as he dozed off to sleep. “Awww!! You a cute little bastard! I wish your kasan could see you…he’d be like, ‘yeah he’s got my looks and your nose.’.”

A sigh left him at the thought of his mate who was missing out on their first born and his cute sleeping habits. “ Trunks…. I wont give up hope…”

“Yes Goku I can do that, but give me a minute okay?” King Kai said in his nasally voice, seeking out the Namek planet before patching them over to Goku. The elder smiled. “Goku the Great!”

“Hey guys! I’m sorry to bother you but we need a huge favor!!”

“What is it Goku?”

“We need you to gather the dragon balls and awaken Parunga! It's really a emergency!!”

There was a knock on the door and Pichan and Gogeta came through it shyly, peaking out at a tired Goten who was eating a huge sandwich. “Hey Gogeta, and Pichan. You want to see the baby?”

The two nodded and walked over to the crib where they looked at a sleeping Gotenks through the bars of his crib. Pichan grinned. “Wow!! He really looks like Trunks!”

Gogeta hushed him. “Shh you're going to wake him up with that loud mouth of yours.”

Goten laughed at his nephew and brother, their curious eyes bring back memories. “Does he eat a lot?”

“We’ll he ate a lot today, but I think he was just hungry.”

“Think he misses being in his mommies tummy?” Pichan asked, a little antenna popping from out his hair at his curiosity. “Maybe. Saiyan babies can't talk when they are little like you did.”

“That’s cus I’m half Namek. Or at least that’s what kasan says. Hey uncle Goten?”

“Yes?”

The two walked over to him and hugged him. “Thank you for letting us see.”

Gogeta nodded. “Yeah. And don’t worry, Trunks will be home before dinner!!”

“What?!”

“Is that your final wish?”

“Yep! Thanks a lot!”

“What's going on!!” Goten yelled, everyone turning swiftly to see him panting. Goku smiled. “We just wished Trunks back from new Namek!!” he cheesed, but his son didn’t have time to see that because he ran upstairs to the c level of CC, rushing into the lab and finding his groggy mate siting up on the table looking annoyed. “ Trunks!!”

“Chibi what the hell happened to me, where’d all this blood come from, I feel like I’ve been cut open by a chainsaw. “ The black haired teen didn’t have time to explain right now, he just rushed into his arms and kissed him roughly, earning a shocked look from his prince. The boy pulled away. “Goten what are you doing?”

“I’m kissing you, ya bastard! You scared me to death!! I’m so sorry!! I promise I won't push weddings on you or be stupid ever again!!” he cried, holding him tightly. “ Chibi get off your heavy!! When did you get so fat?”

“Hey I’m not fat!! Its all baby!!” he mock pouted, the revived teen looking at him like he was crazy. He pulled him up and rushed him down the hall. “Where are we going?! Can I at least change, I smell like death!”

“No!! You can’t! You have to come see Gotenks!”

The lavender haired boy stared at him. Had he lost his mind? Gotenks?”

They walked into the room and saw all of their family there, Vegeta holding a black haired baby who strangely looked like him. He smirked at him. “Here is your son..”

“My what?!”

Goten smiled at him. “Our baby! Look, he looks just like you, you ugly bastard!” he laughed, kissing him again only to be pushed off. Blue eyes looked shaken. His son?

“Our…son?”

“Trunks…what's wrong? Don’t you remember? You were in labor…and you died having our first born…”

“Have you lost your mind? Guys’ can’t have children, I don’t know what the hells going on here, if this is some joke, I’m not laughing. Who’s kid is this?”

Vegeta handed the child to Goten and slapped the boy before he knew it. “You better not try to pull that shit you little bastard!!” he snarled, about to kick the demi’s ass when he was held back by Goku. “Vegeta he must have lost his memory, don’t be angry. “

“Don’t be angry!! We have been trying to bring this little shit back from the dead for three days and he comes back and treats his own child like some orphan!”

They held the prince back while Trunks turned to look at a crying Goten and Gotenks, both staring at him full of tears. “ He has been at your side for 3 days without food, Trunks…I know it's hard to believe.. but it’s the truth.”

Goten bit his lip hand held his shirt up, showing his overly large stomach. “ See? Look Trunks… this is Truten…remember…you bought those fancy cribs with their names on them….” The round stomach started to kick and it was all to evident, that what ever he didn’t know, it was hell of a lot. He looked over to the cribs and sure enough they had the two names on it, and sure enough as he looked around, he noticed not just Goten was pregnant, and their were way more kids here than just pan and Bra. There was a little boy that stood beside Goku who was also obviously carrying a baby, his little spiky hair and dark eyes making him look like his father? But he also looked like Goku, his nose and lips pouting like his best friends father. He also noticed Piccolo and Gohan and a little boy who looked exactly like Goten used to look when he was young only he had green eyes and little antennas that poked out every so often. Then their was Krillin and 18 who had not only their little girl but two more babies in their arms, a little boy and girl, both looking like the short man. But the more shocking was his mother, who was as huge as a house, her stomach so round that it poked out of her shirt. He turned back to Goten and swallowed. “Just tell me what exactly what’s going on.”

In the living room everyone sat, the kids on the floor playing and wrestling while the adults and Goten and Trunks sat on the couch, explaining everything that Trunks obviously didn’t remember. “So let me get this straight. Goku, you left Chichi for my dad and had um…”

“Me!” Gogeta frowned as if he forgot his name, sticking his tongue out. “ And you are Gogeta. “

“That’s right. Your brother you idiot.”

“Gogeta be nice to your brother.”

“And….Gohan…you and Videl split up and your with Piccolo, and he is your son?” he pointed to Pichan who blushed. Gohan nodded, blushing behind his thick glasses.

“And mom…you married Yamcha?”

“Yep! And your going to have another little brother or sister soon!” She smiled, rubbing her stomach.

“And Goku you're pregnant too?!”

“Yep! Crazy huh?” he laughed, hand behind his head, other on his round stomach. The teen prince turned to Goten and the little baby he was holding. “And…me and you….are…and that’s my son….and we have another on the way….” Goten looked to the floor while his lover took in his information. He was a father…no less a mother too? He was gay? And Goten of all people was his lover? He left school to live at home?” It was all too confusing, but you couldn’t argue with facts, and the fact was, their was all kinds of proof that what they were saying was true. They were rolling on the floor, kicking and biting each other, there were round stomachs with hard poking showing from them, and there was this cute little boy who looked a lot like him cooing in Goten's arms.

He looked over to him again and extended his arms. “Can I hold him…”

“Do you mind if we went out for awhile? I need to walk and clear my head. And besides, I could really use a hungo chili dog from Carl’s downtown!” The blue eyed demi said clutching his stomach. Goten smiled. “Sure!”

They got dressed and before they knew it they were walking downtown, Goten pushing little Gotenks in a bassinet stroller. They held hands but Trunks felt really uncomfortable from it, people they passed staring. The thing that shocked him was that Goten didn’t even notice. He was just too happy, and went on talking about things they saw and how cute Gotenks was every five minutes. Two girls walked passed and stopped as they saw the little baby, Trunks immediately snatching his hand away from his happy lover. Paris. Great.

“Oh wow he’s really cute Goten!!”

The proud father grinned. “Thanks. “

“Who’s baby is he?”

“He’s ours.” He answered and Trunks looked horrified, but the girls just blushed and smiled more. “I’m so happy for you guys, although I must admit Trunks, I’m really jealous! Your boyfriend is really cute! I didn’t think you guys were going to have a family though!”

The other girl, who had dark brown hair smiled. “Can I hold him?”

Trunks was just mortified. Everyone and their mother knew he was gay. Goten looked at him and saw this, frowning before smiling at the girl. “I’m sorry guys, but he’s a newborn, I don’t want him to get sick. Next time for sure okay?”

“Awww. Okay! Bye cute!” They waved and walked off.

They walked on to the park after getting the food and sat. Trunks looked at the hot dog in his hands. It didn’t look as appetizing as he had hoped. “So everyone knows huh….”

“Yeah..most..are you embarrassed…”

“Yeah…I am…”

Goten looked down at their giggling child and frowned.

“I’m sorry Goten…I just can't remember anything…it's all just a shock…I can't even remember the first time we…”

“Do you want to know?”

“Yeah….how did…how did this happen….”

“The way all love happens…mysteriously… believe it or not, you came on to me!” He laughed sadly. “You said, Goten, I think I’m falling in love with someone, but he’s a idiot. And I said he? And you said yeah, but if he ever found out, I’d just die, because he’s my best friend so he already knows what I look like naked.”

They laughed and Goten tickled Gotenks in his bassinet. “ You said that to me when we were 16…and I have been in love with you every since…”

Trunks took this in and bit some of the hot dog. “ You really love me…”

“With all of my soul…you’re the best thing that could have ever happened to me Trunks. And now that we have a family together, I love you more.. you gave your life to give me a son… it’s the best gift I ever got.”

He looked into those sincere eyes and smile. “Alright. Go slow k? I need to get used to this, but I think I can give it a try. “ The son smiled and hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek which caused the cc vice president to blush deep crimson. “ Haha!! You're totally red dude. If you're this embarrassed when I kiss your cheek, I wonder how you're going to look when I… “ he leaned into his ear and whispered before pulling away, laughing hard at Trunks’ beet red face. “We do that?!”

“Gotenks had to get here some kind of way. “

“Thank god things are back to normal.” Bulma sighed tiredly, sipping her coffee. Gohan and Goku nodded. “At least half way normal. Lets hope Trunks’ memory comes back soon, or there’s going to be some weird cries tonight.” They both laughed and Yamcha shuddered. “Kami you guys…I remember the last time… it gives me the willies…”

“Vegeta naked gives you the willies.”

“Me too! But I think Geta calls it something else. I think it’s a wood-“

“Daddy!!!!!!” Pichan came running up to him and blushed. “I mean father…”

“What is it?”

“I’m late for school!!” he hopped on one foot trying to tie his shoe laces. “Will you tie my shoe? Dende- sensei is going to be furious with me cause I’m late and me and Gogeta were swimming in the lake and I forgot what time it was then we saw this big green baby dragon and I lost my other shoe cause It slipped off when we were on his back and now my sock is wet cause he dropped us in the water!”

Goku laughed and grinned at his son. “Wow, looks like you got your work cut out for you. “ Gohan picked his son up and tied his shoe as he sat in his lap. “Oh, and Grandpa Goku?”

“What?”

“Gogeta is upstairs…”

“Okay thanks.”

The boy blushed, his antennas poking out. Gohan noticed. “Are you lying?”

“Uh no…” Truth was he and Gogeta had been doing things they shouldn’t have, and they had just got home.

“Go…geta…” the boy blushed. He just hoped they got older soon, cause the little prince was very impatient.

Bra walked into the kitchen with her back pack and Pan behind her. “Mother we are leaving now. “ the short teen said and the two walked out, grabbing their lunch on the way. Outside the princess caught a glimpse of her father training in the yard and walked up to him, kissing his hand and taking to the sky.

Gogeta finally came downstairs and sat at the steps as he watch Pichan leave for school with Dende. “Bye Geta!” the boy smiled and left, leaving the prince pouting. Goku stared at him. “What's wrong Gogeta?”

“I want to go to school too! Why is it Bra Pan and Pichan and even Gohan go to school and I can’t!” he said furiously, stomping his feet. They had had this conversation before. “ Because, me and your kasan think that you don’t have to. And plus you still have your tail. The kids would tease you. “

“But Bra and Pan and Pichan-“

“Bra and Pan had their tails cut off and Pichan is going to study under Dende at Kami’s look out so theres no need for him to cut his off. Trust me. Why don’t you go outside with your Kasan.”

The boy pouted and stomped out mumbling about mean father and stupid tail and so on. Bulma tapped her chin. “Maybe you should let him go Goku. “

“Bulma he is too much like Vegeta. If he went to school he’d blow a whole through his teacher. “

“Well you guys I’m off to work. Feels good to be able to go back.” He kissed Piccolo lightly and walked out. The blue haired scientist frowned at Yamcha. “Why don’t you have a job!”

He sweated and smiled fakely. “Because my wife is loaded?”

“Try again.” Vegeta commanded, watching his son powering up, trying to achieve super saiyan. His eyes started to tint teal then they faded back to black. He frowned and sat down huffing. This wouldn’t do. “You are a true saiyan prince and I will not have you so weak. What is it that you want?”

“I want to go to school…”

“If you reach super saiyan you can go to school. I’ll even walk you every day.”

“Really?!!

*********************************************************************


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: SKS is being revised and updated. Feel free to send me any questions directly at prismakakkerra@hotmail.com or find me on Tumblr
> 
> Title: Saiyan Karma Sutra
> 
> Pairings: VxG,GhxP,GtxTx others
> 
> Warnings: Mpreg, Yaoi, violence, dom, silliness
> 
> Author: PrismaKakkerra
> 
> AN: 35 words

****

Gogeta ran through the circular halls of CC grinning, his now teal eyes and blond hair glowing with the pride of his race. “DADDDDDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!LOOOOOOOOOOOOK!!!” he screamed trying to show his earth raised father what he had achieved, bumping into Trunks along the way. His older brother looked quite docile and when he bumped into him knocked him to the floor. “Ouch!”

“Look!!! Look at me!!” he grinned evilly, going in circles around the startled genius. Trunks caught him by the legs and pulled in into his lap. “Wow, you reached super saiyan already?!” he pretended to be more than ecstatic for him, even though he and Goten were about the same age when they did so. The arrogant little prince nodded, flicking his golden tail over his cheek. “Yep. Kasan said I can go to school now since I’m so strong.” He smirked in happiness, but looked down. “Hey Trunks? Doesn’t sitting on your tail like that hurt?”

The teen nodded and bit his lip. “ But it's okay. Just go find Goku, okay? I’m sure he wants to see your transformation.” The boy nodded and ran off, leaving the prince to get up with a grunt. He looked behind and grabbed the sore appendage. “Shit…I don’t even remember growing this thing back…my balance is totally off…”

“Daddy look at me!!” Goku was sitting with Krillin in the second floor living room when a golden haired boy jumped in his lap. “Oh Wow!!”

Krillin smiled. “He's going to be a strong little guy. “

“Yeah I can see that!” he laughed, picking his son up and twirling him in the air. Gogeta laughed as they fell to the floor, his father letting him pin him down. “Guess what?! Kasan said I can go to school cause I reached super saiyan!!! Isn't that great?!”

Goku's eyes went wide and before he could stop himself he was screaming Vegeta's name. “VEGETA!!”

Goten sat on the bed rubbing baby oil on Gotenks’ back, the little demi purring and smiling. “You like that huh?” his little tail flicked back and forth and he twirled his pudgy fingers at his black strands, making his young father blush. “You’re a real cutey aren’t you. “

“I never thought I’d see Son Goten, won over by a smile.” Trunks smiled, leaning against the door frame. The green sheets contrasted with his lover and their child, the two standing out against the room like angels in on dark field. He walked in and sat at the edge of the bed, far away. Goten shook his head. “How can I help it, I’m in love. “ He tickled the child and he giggled. “Don’t sit so far away, we won't bite.”

The lavender haired prince nodded and sat near them but Goten shook his head again. He pulled him closer and kissed his lips lightly before moving to motion him to sit behind him. The teen blushed and hesitantly sat behind him, his best friend scooting back up to close in the gap between him. He took his hand and placed it on his stomach, leaning back into a sturdy chest. “Goten…your…”

“Hm?” the son smiled innocently, pressing further back into the teen's lap. Trunks turned deep red and groaned. He was uncomfortable with this, especially since the boys rear was pressing against his clothed sex, his body betraying him and growing hard against the contact. Goten chewed at his lip. “At least your body remembers me…” he whispered, looking on at the now sleeping baby in front of him. He got up, which Trunks was thankful and gathered the sleeping saiyan, putting him in his green crib with his name on it. Goten turned after tucking the child in to his self-conscious mate who was covering himself with a pillow. “ I guess that means you're still attracted to me..”

The blue eyed 19 year old blushed. “It's not what you think I…I just…”

“Just what?” he whispered back slyly, crawling on the bed between the boys legs. Trunks gasped. “I just…I…Go…ten….what are you doing….” Teeth grabbed the zipper of his pants and slid it slowly down, hands pulling a hardened shaft from its confined area. “Goten... the baby…he’s sleeping…” the prince said, scared to death. Goten just smiled at him with a cheeky grin. “Then I suggest you be quiet…if you can…” he whispered over a thick crown, tongue darting out to lick over a hot slit. Blue eyes widened and he gasped lips enclosing around his manhood, hands stroking the sensitive flesh slowly. “Go-ten……..”

The pregnant saiyan just sucked harder, the combination of his slow strokes and hard sucking sending chills that his lover couldn’t even remember through his hot sex.

Pillows were fisted tightly and black hair was grabbed forcefully, pushing that head down on a seed slick shaft. “Ah-Ahhhhh….” He moaned, but a finger was pressed against his lips The bobbing of that thick black head of hair becoming deeper, his entire sex being taken into the confining walls of his lovers throat. The tanned boy tossed his head back harshly, hips moving swiftly as he felt his orgasm drawing near. He was panting gasping for air and all he could think was he was losing his mind. “Goten do-don’t…fuck…I’m coming!” the prince choked out, hips jerking up into the hot mouth on him as he shot his orgasm out into his lovers throat. He panted and as he came down he released to teen’s hair, collapsing back onto the bed. “Fuck….”

Goten grinned and licked his lips. “Aren't you sad you don’t remember me doing that all the time?” he laughed lightly, kissing the now softening sex before rolling to the side. “All the time?”

“Every morning…you know how hard you are in the morning….” Trunks blushed. He knew exactly what he was talking about, and he never thought he’d have someone to do that to him…every single morning. Goten smiled up at him. “Did you like that?”

“It felt really good… yeah…”

“Good, cause its my turn. Hurry cause we can’t exactly fuck all day, he will be awake in like 20 more minutes. Lets see what you can do by then.”

Trunk’s eyes went wide and he blushed. “What?!”

“Why did you tell him he could go to school?? I thought we talked about this. “

Vegeta ignored him only to be turn swiftly around. “Vegeta! This is serious!”

“Kakkarrot relax, I just told him that so his power level would increase. “

“You can’t just lie to our kid!” The earth raised saiyan tugged at his hair. He was just too hormonal for this. “You are going to take him to school every single day. I will not have you lying to him!”

Bulma snickered. “I’ll pay for his tuition guys. But you have keep him calm, school can be really difficult for him. I remember when Trunks’ went. He was so smart but so angry.”

Vegeta just shrugged. “Fine whatever. Will you let me eat my food in peace? God Kakkarrot, you bitch more than a woman.”

A pout graced the dumb warriors face and Bulma tossed him a cupcake. “ Goku don’t worry about him. He’s just being grouchy because it's almost time for you to have the baby. He told me he doesn’t like the smell or something. “

Vegeta frown and tossed her the finger, the blue haired scientist sticking her tongue out at him. “The full moons coming up too! “

Bulma arched a brow. “What's so special about that?”

“Well that’s when we all got pregnant. saiyan children can only be conceived on the full moon, right Geta?”

“Kakkarrot I’m surprised, you actually remembered something I told you. “

“Hehee!”

“Goten are you sure about this….” The black haired teen nodded, chewing on his lip. Trunks shuddered. “I’m not…”

“Just push it in….like this…” he whispered, face crimson as he pressed down against the sex against his entrance. They both moaned, and Goten mentally hushed his mate. ‘I know it feels good…but you have to keep quiet….you'll wake him up…’ he said panting, pressing down harder on the enlarged sex. Trunks’ eyes glazed over, at a tightness around his phallus he couldn’t remember felt this good. He had been with girls before, but none of them felt this fucking good. At least now he knew why he fucked Goten. He pulled back and both gasped, the slickness of seed making their movement easy as he stroked in and out of his best friend. He looked down at the teen who had his eyes closed tightly, skin glistening with heat. He arched his back up. ‘Chibi…am I hurting you…’

‘N..no…but your driving me crazy…move!’ he demanded, pounding his fist against the sheets, hands gripping the head board as he was pounded into, mouth opening to moan. Trunks couldn’t stop himself from moving, he couldn’t help it. Heat like molten fire tightly gripped his shaft like a vice, so tightly and yet so snug that he had to move to go deeper. He stroked in and out of the teens body, the bed making squeaking noises. Goten raised off the bed, meeting every thrust with one of his own, his shaft dripping seed. Trunks held him up by his waist and experimentally licked over the dripping sex, tasting the salty liquid that didn’t taste as bad as he thought or hoped.

Goten moaned out loud, unable to help it and clenched down against the throbbing manhood. ‘Trunks….harder…’ he moaned mentally, sitting up in the teens lap, his hips being forced down over and over. Trunks didn’t moan because he was biting hard on his lip. Blood slid down his chin and he groaned as his back was clawed and his neck was bit hard, his entire body spasming as they both came, shaking hard from the gravity of their release. Trunks shuddered and finally let out a long moan as he laid back with the other demi in his arms, but he sighed as a long whine then wailing erupted in the room. Goten laughed weakly and got up off of him. “Do you want to get him, I’m beat.”

Trunks nodded and got up, cleaning off with his torn shirt. His mind was wandering, constantly whispering he had just slept with a man, Goten no less, and that he was gay. Very gay indeed. And this made him feel like there was something wrong with him. He picked the child up and looked to Goten who had covered up with the sheets, smiling sleepily at him as he rubbed his stomach. “I love you Trunks..” he said and dozed off. “I…love you too chibi….”

It was 3:30 and the kids came piling in. Pan and Bra came up with Gohan out of his beat up Volvo, the princess growling as she got out. She stopped over to her father and growled. “If I ever have to ride in that piece of junk again I’ll kill myself.” Vegeta growled. “What the hell do you have on?!” he snapped at her, looking down at her tight little red tank top that showed her developing breast and a tight red miniskirt. She huffed. “Clothes?”

“You are forbidden to wear that kind of crap! Don’t give these idiot human boys any ideas!”

The teen rolled her eyes. “ Mother bought them for me, and besides if you weren't so into yourself this morning you could have saw me in it.” She snapped back and walked into the house, leaving the short man astounded. Pan walked by and smiled weakly. “Uh hi grandpa Vegeta…”

She crept by him and Gohan swallowed. “ Heh.. girls are so much trouble. “

*********************************************************************


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: SKS is being revised and updated. Feel free to send me any questions directly at prismakakkerra@hotmail.com or find me on Tumblr
> 
> Title: Saiyan Karma Sutra
> 
> Pairings: VxG,GhxP,GtxTx others
> 
> Warnings: Mpreg, Yaoi, violence, dom, silliness
> 
> Author: PrismaKakkerra
> 
> AN: 35 words

****

Goku huffed as he stood behind his mate who was bent over a chair, his smaller body thrusting back to meet his thrusts. He groaned, pulling the prince’s arms, the two moaning as the sound of flesh smacking against flesh sounded swiftly in the room. Vegeta struggled to get his hands free, cheeks red as he moaned helplessly, his younger lover filling him completely with his raging hard shaft. Goku licked his dry lips and shuddered. “Geta….you feel so good around me….” He moaned out, thrusting to the hilt, his shaft sac deep inside the heir to the saiyan throne. The flame haired man screamed as his sweet spot was raptured, his own shaft spilling seed over the brown chair. “Kakkkaaaarrrrrotttttt!!!!”

Gogeta rubbed his shoe against the carpet as he sat on the steps and waited for his parents to come down stairs so he could go to school for the first time. He could hear screams, but he ignored them like the rest of the residents of the cc building. Pichan came down and smiled at him, kissing his hand as he passed. “Good luck Geta!!” Bra and Pan sat at the door and the little princess groaned. “Where is father….he is making us late.”

“Harder!!” Obviously pregnancy did not stop these two from getting what they wanted. The uneven haired man gripped the princes hair in a dominant move to tell him he was going to do what he wanted, reining the man back over his dripping shaft. Seed dripped down to the blue carpet as the prince was rimmed over and over, his body shaking, tightening around the sex that filled him as he came, shooting seed hard all over the chair. Goku shut his eyes tightly and sucked in a breath as he sprayed his hot essence deep inside the saiyan no ouji. “Hnn…..koi…”

There was a knock on the door and the two fell to the floor. “Kasan, can we go now?!! Father stop beating him up in there, your making me late for school!!”

“Eheehh…Gomen Gogeta! He’ll be out in just a minute.” Vegeta blushed as his lover pulled out of him and kissed his blushing face. “Till later…” Goku whispered in his ear, licking over it before getting up and going to take a shower. The prince turned red and held the molested ear, trying to stand up. He failed of course, falling back on his side on the bed. “ God damn it Kakkarrot!! Did you have to fuck me so hard?! I can barely walk!!”

The shower turned on and Goku peeked out the bathroom door grinning, a toothbrush in his mouth. “Hey! Don’t blame me!! You said harder!!” he laughed as a towel was thrown in his face, the prince just barely putting his clothes on. He through him the finger and the younger full blooded saiyan just laughed, blowing him a kiss. “See ya when you get home little prince.”

“Kasan are you okay? You’re limping…”

He was embarrassed. Not only was it evident that something had got him good, but now even his son could tell. “I’m fine.” He said sharply, trying his hardest not to limp. They walked pass the park and through the city till they reached the school, the heir looking down at his son. “Behave you hear me? If I have to come up here before 2 30 because you get into a fight with one of these wimpy humans or start flying around the school I’ll kick your ass. “

The boy nodded and looked as his sister and cousin walked passed them, the blue haired girl stopping to kiss her fathers hand. “Bye father.” She said and Gogeta kissed his cheek, putting on his, I’m the shit look as he walked into the school, carrying his backpack and lunch bag. Vegeta stared at him till the door closed and sighed. “That brats going to give me hell. He’s too damn cute for his own good.”

“Okay today we have a new student class. Please welcome him.” Gogeta walked in and stood in front of the class blushing. The teacher put her hand on his shoulder. “Alright, why don’t you tell everyone your name. “

He stared at her hand and she removed it. No one touched him. “I am Prince Gogeta Son” he said proudly, but frowned as the class started to laugh, one red head boy all too loud. “ Prince? Ha. Shrimp isn’t this class too advance for you? How old are you 5? This is the 5th grade in case you didn’t know.”

The little prince growled but stopped as his sister stood up, staring ice at the boy. “Watch how you speak to my brother, ingrate. Ms. Bura if you look on his forms you will find that his name is indeed Prince Gogeta son, as like mine says Princess Bra Briefs. You should advice your students to be more tolerant of others before loose my temper and do it for you.” Gogeta blushed and snorted. “I don’t need your help ice princess…”

The class laughed again but was silence as a hard ruler slapped the chalk board. “Silence! Even though I do not like the way she addressed it, Bra is right. Be respectful. He maybe younger than you, but his tests proves he should have been put in 7th grade. The board wouldn’t allow it so he is in this class. Gogeta you may sit in that empty chair on the third row. “

“Hai..”

Goku fidgeted in his seat as he sat in the lab with Bulma, awaiting his test results. “ Bulma I’m so nervous!! What if Gogeta kills someone at PE??!”

The blue haired genius laughed. “Goku relax. He’ll be fine. He’s in the same class as Bra and Pan so they will keep him out of trouble. Just worry about the little one in your stomach, cause he will be here any day now!”

“Bra you little brother is so cute!” At the lunch table Bra Pan and a brown haired girl named Naomi sat eating their lunch as they watched Gogeta sit at a table alone. “ Hn. “

“Why is his last name different? Did your mom and dad get a divorce?”

“Naomi your mouth will get you in trouble. Stop asking me so many damn questions.”

The girl frowned. “Okay geez…it just seems kind of sad that he’s sitting over there by himself. “

Whispers where heard behind his back as Gogeta ate. Some higher levels were snickering. “Wow…so that’s Goten's brother? “

“Yeah. But Bra said he was her brother too in class. They're family's so weird, they probably inbreed their kids!”

The little prince balled his fist up but before he could strike his sister did, punching the two jocks in the mouth. “ If you cant keep that thing under your nose shut then I’ll just make it so it doesn’t work.. “

“You little bitch!”

Gogeta slammed his foot into the boys crotch. “Don’t talk about my sister like that. Only I am allowed to call her that. “ The boy moaned in pain and Bra smirked at the little carbon copy of her father and Goku. “Heh. Kid your going to fit right in.”

Pichan was distant. His mind was wandering off to Gogeta, so he didn’t even notice his sensei getting ready to swat his forehead. SMACK!

“Itai………what was that for?”

“Pay attention. I’m sure Gogeta is paying attention to his teacher. You should try to do the same.”

“I’m sorry Dende sensei….its just that he’s going to school now…and he’s going to meet girls….and forget about me…..”

The full blooded Namek sighed and enveloped the child in a hug. “If you’re so worried about him why don’t you go see him?"

“Cause I’m too weird to go to regular school…”

“Says who?”

“Papa…”

“Kakkarrot get your fat ass back here!!” the prince growled as he chased his pregnant lover who was withholding precious information from him. The day their second child would be born. How many days it would be before they could seriously fuck until they both passed out. The day he punch him in the gut. It was very important. The dumb warrior just laughed as his feet were picked up from under him, his short lover caring him over his shoulder. He laughed more, since he could still touch the floor with his fingers. “Vegeta let me go!”

He was thrown onto the couch on his rear and held by the flame haired prince, a sweat drop sliding down his face. “Ehehh…”

“When….”

“Goten please stop.” The purple haired prince said as he blushed, his lover rubbing his thigh in soft strokes. “ Stop? Why?” the son child said as if he was doing nothing wrong.”

“I’m not comfortable…..”

The black haired boy frowned and withdrew his hand. “You were comfortable when you fucked me the other day…” he said coldly. This was becoming complicated very fast.

*********************************************************************


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chaper of the first Saiyan Karma Sutra saga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: SKS is being revised and updated. Feel free to send me any questions directly at prismakakkerra@hotmail.com or find me on Tumblr
> 
> Title: Saiyan Karma Sutra
> 
> Pairings: VxG,GhxP,GtxTx others
> 
> Warnings: Mpreg, Yaoi, violence, dom, silliness
> 
> Author: PrismaKakkerra
> 
> AN: 35 words

**

Baby Gotenks fidgeted in his high chair as his father attempted to feed him green pea baby food. He spat at him and growled, little black spikes of hair flickering gold every so often. “ Kami, your too young to go super saiyan kid! Just eat the peas for daddy okay?”

However, the little full blooded saiyan wasn’t having it, nor was he going to listen. He knocked the bowl over and it hit the floor, smushy peas going everywhere. Gohan laughed at his brother who was pulling at his hair. “Gohan, why was I never introduced to the condom?” The two laughed and the older demi shook his head. “You got to make it a game Goten. Watch this. “ He pulled his glasses off and took the spoon and started swooping it in the air. “Look Gotenks!! Its saiyaman!!” he dipped down and the toddler giggled, clapping his chubby hands. “Are you going to let saiyaman in so he can fight the evil tummy monster?!” he laughed and tickled the child, and before Goten's eyes his son was opening his mouth and taking the food, giggling all the way. He ate it and clapped saying. “Gon!! Goon!!” Goten was astonished. “Gohan you like, the best. “

“I know.” He teased and patted his head. “I wish I could say something like that to make Trunks open his mouth.” The teen said sarcastically, cleaning the mess off the floor. Gohan sat beside the child and sighed. “Still having problems with him huh?”

“Problems? That’s not half of it. He all don’t touch me, don’t do this, Goten that’s wrong. I’m trying really hard bro…really hard…I’m starting to feel like maybe the old Trunks will never come back to me…and he is always running off. How the hell am I suppose to take care of this kid by myself? I’m going to have Truten any day now… I can’t do this alone…”

The teacher nodded. He felt bad for his brother. He knew it was hard for him since Trunks had lost his memory, but he had to be strong. “Your not alone Goten. You have family that will help you always. “

He smiled faintly. “Yeah I know…you know…this is our life…our kids…it was something we did together…I feel like it should be us…not just me…”

“Maybe your trying too hard. How about leaving him alone for awhile….he will start to see what he’s missing.”

“Yeah..maybe your right. I just hate that he’s missing out on all this stuff…I mean look at that cute little bastard. He is already talking some. I know Trunks would be so proud…”

“It will work out kid. Just give it time. “

Vegeta stalked around the c level hallway back and forth like crazy. Kakkarrot….3 days. In three days his mates life would be in danger. In three days, he would have another heir. There should be some gift he can give. There must. It was tradition that the saiyan heirs were to have a tribute gifts by their fathers, as it signified a blessing to their rein. True, this child wouldn’t inherit first, but he or she should still receive tribute as royalty. But there was a problem with that. He was here. On earth. Not Vegetasei. Not Vegetasei…not Vegetasei…There was nothing on this planet worthy of their child. Nothing. He hated that his child had to be brought into the world on soil that was not his own. Then something occurred to him. Bulma. He walked into the lab were the genius was checking his mate over. Goku grinned and waved goofily. “Hey Geta! Did you find out what you wanted to give the baby for a present?”

“Yes I have. Bulma, how much does a piece of this mud ball cost. “

The blue haired human was confused. “A piece of earth? Like a country? A good chunk of money. Why?”

“ Because. Buy it. I want this child to be born on my soil. “

“You want me to buy a country? Have you lost it Vegeta?”

“No. Just do it. “

Goku groaned as the little one inside him started to kick furiously. “Whoa I think he likes it!!”

The scientist shook her head. “I own everything surrounding this area Vegeta. I cant just buy A country. People live all over.”

*********************************************************************


	21. Saiyan Karma Sutra: Revisited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter of the Saiyan Karma Sutra:Revisted saga. Enjoy. If you would like to read the next chapter befpre I post it, slfind my AFF posting which is up to chapter 98

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: SKS is being revised and updated. Feel free to send me any questions directly at prismakakkerra@hotmail.com or find me on Tumblr
> 
> Title: Saiyan Karma Sutra
> 
> Pairings: VxG,GhxP,GtxTx others
> 
> Warnings: Mpreg, Yaoi, violence, dom, silliness
> 
> Author: PrismaKakkerra
> 
> AN: 35 words

****

The prince of all saiyans sat against the window pane late afternoon, his brow furrowed in thought. More than anything, he wanted his mate to be safe during the delivery of their second born, but he also had a yearning to give the new child land of his own. It burned inside him, and the more he thought about it, the more he stared up into the stars.

His earth raised mate was not doing too well. One more day into his pregnancy and the child inside of him was moving violently, as if he couldn’t wait to get out. He knew he had to hold on though, so he pressed the call button on his delivery bed and it paged his mate. “Vegeta…” he panted, watching his stomach moving. “Is there something wrong Kakkarrot?”

“The baby is not happy…” the taller saiyan ground out, the rails of his bed being crushed at his grip. “I’m coming.” The prince said and rushed up to the lab where his mate was grinding his teeth against painful jabs inside him. The short heir walked over and rubbed his mates sweat clad forehead and laid his hand upon his stomach, purring softly for the child within. The kicking slowed to a stop, and when he looked back up, his mate had passed out. He touched his sweaty cheek and the warrior looked up in a daze. “ ‘Geta…is it time yet?”

“No Kakkarrot…there is still 6 more hours.” 6 more hours till his new prince would be born, 6 hours till his mates life and his own would be endanger. All the necessary preparations had been taken to ensure his children would be protected. Should anything…happen. There was a long groan and he frowned as his lover again started writhing in pain. “ ‘Geta….” Goku moaned out, and his short prince looked down at his helplessly. He felt a large contraction coming and reached out for his rival. “Kiss me!!” He commanded, and snatched the flame haired man, moaning painfully against his soft lips as he felt pain surge through his body.

It was not just Vegeta who was worried about the outcome of the birth. The entire house was quiet with concern, everyone waiting for the tale tale noises of delivery. Goten sat outside the CC, rocking his blue eyed son in the grass. There was something about tonight. It was more than the new baby, it was a feeling he couldn’t describe. While he was worried about his father, he felt at peace today. He wasn’t even mad that he hadn’t seen his lover all day. Gotenks brought him out of his thinking with a tug on his hand, the small saiyan rubbing his chubby cheeks against his palm. “Da….da…” A tear slipped down the demi’s face. “You called me dada…..Gotenks….”He kissed the babe’s face and chubby hands held on to the sides of his face. “Da..da!!”

“He spoke…..” Goten turned to see his lavender haired lover, a astonished look on his face. Goten freely shed more tears and nodded. “ I’m so glad you’re here to hear it…”

The prince smiled sadly. “ So am I…” he whispered, as if the fact shocked him as well. He knelt down in the grass and the black haired babe reached for him. “..M..mm….”

“Go ahead Gotenks…say mama. Say Ma…” Goten coaxed, and the babe frowned as he attempted to mimic. “Mmma…Mama!!Mamamamamama!!!” Trunks gasped and grabbed on to his best friend. “He said it!! He called me mama!! Did you hear him?!!” Without thinking the tanned saiyan kissed the pregnant Son child, hugging him tightly to his chest. Goten gasped against him, his eyes slowly lidding. ‘Trunks…’ he moaned mentally, and that’s when the other pulled away. “Since when can we talk telepathically??”

Goten looked away. “You are my mate. We are and always will be connected Trunks. Mind Body and Soul…”

Trunks sighed and ran his hands through his purple hair. “Look, Goten…I’m sorry…I wish whatever happened to me didn’t…I want to make you happy, and I want to be a part of our kid’s lives…there’s apart of me though…a part of me that is broken..I’m trying to fix it.”

The black haired teen shook his head and touched the others cheek. “You do not need to explain yourself to me Trunks. I am apart of you. I know you very well. You are my friend, my brother, and my lover. You take all the time you need to find yourself. At the end, you will find me, Gotenks, and Truten. We will be here..” he whispered the last part and touched the princes chest, right against his heart and kissed him lightly before picking up their child and walking into the house. Trunk was stunned so much so by the wisdom in what his friend had just said he stayed there.

Gogeta sat in the hallway near the lab with Pichan, the worried prince resting his head in his friends lap. “Are you okay my prince?” Pichan said, stoking over his cousins uneven hair. Said boy shook his head and took the hand that was in his hair between his own. “I’m afraid…my daddy is going to die…” he whispered, a defiant tear sliding over his cheek. “Grandpa Goku will be okay…”

“How do you know that?!” The older saiyan snapped and sat up, looking angrily into green eyes. The copy of Gohan frowned back. “I can feel it! There’s something different about this baby….he wouldn’t hurt Grandpa like that!!”

A scream came from the lab and Gogeta ran in followed by the other boy. Vegeta saw them and frowned. “This is not a place for little saiyans….” He said in a threat, and his son and grandson backed up. Goku shook his head. “Vegeta….let them come in…Come here Gogeta…”

The little prince walked over to his father and stood up on a step ladder to clutch his hand. “Daddy…..I’m scared….”he whispered. Goku nodded. “So am I, son…but it’s okay…your kasan is here to protect us…”

The small saiyan nodded and touched the protruding stomach flowing from his father’s form. His hand gently laid against the pale skin and a strange thing happened. He tensed up and suddenly his eyes turned violet, his small frame floating in the air. Vegeta gasped. “Gogeta….”

“What is happening to him Vegeta?!!” Goku pleaded, but when his lover tried to move the boy he was smacked back with a jolt of power. Pichan touched the boys leg. “Gogeta!!Wake up!!” he whined, but then he felt something course through him, and his eyes turned violet, and his body raised up, hovering on the other side of the earth raised saiyans stomach. “Vegeta…what is happening to them…”

“I don’t know…” The prince was at a loss. He had felt that power before…but he couldn’t remember where. He called out for Bulma, and the scientist gasped. She was followed by the rest of the family, and they all seemed to have the same effect. They came near Goku and their eyes turned violet, and they began to hover in the lab, surrounding the now frightened saiyan. This didn’t seem to happen to the non saiyan residents however, and they tried their best to get the others down. Piccolo pulled at his mate, but he was thrown back just as Vegeta was. “Just what the hell is going on here Vegeta?”

“You think if I knew I’d let it continue?!!”

Goku gritted his teeth and clawed his mates arm. “Vegeta….it’s time…now.”

Bulma shakily started the procedure, and as soon as she started to cut the large abdomen, Goku succumbed to the strange phenomenon, his eyes turning violet. Vegeta was afraid now, and quickly yelled at her. “Hurry woman!!”

“I’m trying!! This is freaking me out, Vegeta!” She reached in and pulled the child from the womb, and gasped. The babe had violet eyes and straight hair like gold. The light that shined from him shined through the others and their eyes started to cry. Vegeta knew that light….but how could this be? He bowed. “Begeta…..”

The child hovered out of the blue haired woman’s arms to hover over it’s mother, and that light haloed the saiyan. Goku began to speak, but it was not his voice. “My beautiful children…the time has come for glory of both saiyan and sapien to be revealed. Time for the children of Begeta to take to her bosom and for the children of Sun to fight for their place in the universe. There is a evil coming to purge the Earth…a evil only the Sapiens can fight. My children must leave this planet before it arrives…and you must not look back. Should you stay, the evil will consume you all, and the Earth will die.”

Bulma gripped on to her husband. “The earth….will die?”

Goku’s head turned to her. “Fear not Saipan….your species will adapt and overcome …but my children must not be here…if they are, then they all will surely die. “

Vegeta swallowed. “The planet…”

“The planet has been restored many moons ago…it is festering with untamed saiyan flesh…all of my children must go…all must go…” Vegeta broke down again and a pale hand graced his head. “Fear not…you are blessed…and your clan has been favored over all Saiyan kind…your tears will be the ointment that heals the wildness of your people…our light shines on you…Vegeta…son of Vegetasei…”

And like that the babe slowly floated down into Bulma’s arms, and Goku passed out. Everyone else collapsed to the floor. The child’s eyes turned bright lavender purple and a giggle left little lips.

************

When everyone had awaken, and Goku had been placed in tank for a few hours, they all sat in the living room, all staring at the strange new edition to their family. Goku touched his nose and the little prince giggled wildly and tried to suck on the offending finger. “Vegeta…will you help me out here? I’m really confused.” The earth raised saiyan admitted, his free hand lost in golden hair. Vegeta smiled at the babe. “Kakkarrot he is a vessel for the goddess Begeta. Because he has the gene, his appearance resembles it. He is blessed.”

Trunks frowned. “What is this gene? Why is it he says we have to leave Earth? Couldn’t we stand here and fight?”

Everyone was pretty much freaked out. The kid looked nothing like either of them, and after their body snatcher experience, they were not taking chances. “It is the saiyan survival gene. When something becomes dangerous for the group it is activated, to ensure the continuation of the species. The last time our people ignored a golden one….we suffered. Many saiyan lives were lost, and the light of Begeta was taken. We were forced to scour planets for food…This is not a option. We have been chosen to help the gene. We have the traits it wishes to be spread over the species. It is an honor….”

“But how did the planet get revived in the first place??” Goku spouted, looking at the babe for answers. The small saiyan looked at him and blinked. ‘It was wished so, by a saiyan called Bardock.’

The earth saiyan swallowed. “My father? But I thought he died??”

‘With his last breath he wished this so. His resurrection and the revival of the planet is all due to the fact that he was the vessel.’

Goten frowned a little. “Will you always be in my brothers body?’

The blond babe turned to him and smiled a toothless grin. ‘No little one. I will return once we are on Saiyan soil. You have 7 days before the evil spreads to the planet. I will lie dormant so that you may enjoy your offspring.’ Vegeta gasped. “Wait!” But it was too late. Blondie hair faded to black, and purple eyes to chocolatey brown. Goku blushed. “Vegeta…he looks just like you..” The baby curled up against his mother and everyone said awww. Now that was a Son child. Vegeta smirked. “It looks like we are moving Kakkarrot. Ready for it?”

The taller saiyan shook his head. “I don’t want to leave Earth…but if we have too…then we got to take Bulma with us!”

The scientist blushed. No one was expecting that. “Goku-“

“And Yamcha…and Piccolo and Krillin…and Master Roshi…and Tien…and this house….and…” A tear fell from his eyes. Gohan swallowed. “Dad…”

“I am not leaving!!” he instant trans located with the Vegeta Jr, and Trunks fell on his butt. “Whoa!!”

“Damn it, Kakkarrot!!”

Goten shook his head. He felt bad for his father. He didn’t care where they went, as long as Trunks and Gotenks came with him. The two teens walked down the hall and up the stairs to their room and put the babe in his crib. “Are you going Trunks….”

“Yeah…we have no choice right?”

“Right…” The black haired demi rubbed over his stomach and swallowed. “That light….”

“It was intense…so warm…like that feeling you get around the moon…”

“Yeah…I’ve never felt so….” He closed his eyes as pale hands encircled him and laid across his stomach. He blushed. “Trunks…what are you doing…”

“I’m holding my mate and my baby….and I’m not ashamed..” he whispered, his thumb tracing around the others navel. “Trunks….if it’s not real….don’t..” He didn’t want half of the purple haired saiyan. He wanted all of him, and if this was just because of the light…he didn’t want it. The vice president shook his head and turned the teen around, staring down at him. “Baby…I’m sorry….I remember everything… since the light..my memories…it doesn’t matter. I’m sorry Goten…I’m going to make it up to you…” he whispered, and tilted the demi’s head to the side and bit deeply into his mate mark, causing the Son child to tense, a anguished moan leaving his lips. Blood flowed into the princes mouth and he swallowed, laying his lover down on the bed. His hands traveled underneath his shirt and Goten groaned. “Trunks!” he started to weep, clinging to his lover, knowing he was really back. “I missed you so much-it was so hard-I was so lonely-“ he sobbed, and his mate hushed him. “I know koi…I’m sorry…I know…”

Those soft hands moved to the teens clothed shaft and he trembled. “Don’t ever leave me again!!” he growled angrily, and the prince kissed his lips. “Never.” Soon clothes were discarded and skin met skin, the older saiyan making sure his lover knew he was really back. His tongue trailed over every inch of the shaking pregnant teen till he was gasping, his skilled hand stroking his shaft. Just the way he liked it. “Oh…fuck Trucks!! Gods I missed you!!” he cried out as his slit was suckled until he was whining deeply. Two digits stroked inside him and he shook more, gripping the sheets. “Do it! Fuck me!! I’ve wanted this for months!!”

Trunks smirked and he wasted no time, positioning his cock at his mates entrance and thrusting deep inside him. “Goten…ah…baby your so tight…” he said in a harsh whisper, and Goten bit his lip as he came immediately, back arched. “Trunks!!”

Said prince was about to thrust again when there was a cry and Gotenks started smacking at his crib like a jail gate. “Ma!Ma!!” The two demi's panted and Trunks pulled out from the moist cavern of his lover. “Mama’s coming, kid.” He laughed, and Goten looked longingly at him. “Daddy needs you too…”

“We’ll I guess I’ll have to feed him, and then feed you.” Goten laughed. “Pervert. Its great to have you back….”

**********

Goku sat under a tree as he fed his new son, the little saiyan clutching at his chest. He had him inside his gi, and his tail curled protectively around the beautiful prince. “You are very cute little Geta…” he said to the child and the babe blushed. He peeked down at his pudgy face and sighed. “Begeta-san…do I really have to go…”

‘Yes Kakkarrot…’

‘But why can’t I fight? I love the Earth…’

‘And she loves you, but the time has come for you to let her take care of herself.’

‘Can I visit?’

‘When the time is right…but now Vegetasei needs you…you will not abandon her Kakkarrot…it was she that gave you life…’

Vegeta Jr yawned and nestled against his chest. ‘Will I like it there?’ He didn’t want to go, but if he had to…

Suddenly his eyes turned violet and a vision flowed in his mind. ‘This is your home. Planet Vegetasei…’ There were vast fields of flowers and hills covered in trees, streams of fish and large flying birds in the sky. The clouds were tinted purple, and the sun was warm and its light made a tear fall from his eyes. Then there was night, and the large moon peered out above, and it’s pull tugged at his heart. ‘It’s beautiful….’

‘It is much like your earth…but the moon is your brother, and the sun is your sister…and they have missed you very much Kakkarrot…very much…’

The earth raised saiyan sighed again, but nodded. “I will go..but you gotta tell me what’s going to happen to earth so I can tell my friends. Promise?”

‘Of course, my child…’

When his vision returned a short prince stood in front of him, his eyes full of concern. “Kakkarrot...”

“Geta…Sorry I ran away…I’m prepared to go….” He said with a low tone, and the prince touched his cheek. “It will be worth it, Kakkarrot…and you will finally meet your father. Radditz told me he was a great man. I only wish he and Nappa could see our planet’s beauty again. No saiyan should miss it.”

“Is it really that beautiful?”

“A beauty that is only surpassed by you, Kakkarrot…” The younger saiyan blushed and open his arms for the other to sit next to him and their child. He laid his head on his shoulder and smiled. “When we get there, lets renew our bond.”

It was Vegeta’s turn to blush. “Do you mean it Kakkarrot?”

“Yeah…and if you want, you can revive Radditz and Nappa. I trust you, Vegeta. “ The flame haired man turned his lovers head to his own and looked deeply into his warm chocolate eyes. “I….love you very much Kakkarrot…and I’m very proud to call you my mate…” Goku grinned. “Aww Vegeta…I love you too….and you know what? I’m proud to be saiyan. If I wasn’t, we wouldn’t have Gogeta or little Geta, and I couldn’t feel complete without you and them.”

The older male chuckled and licked his lovers cheek, his strong hands over their newborn. “Vegetasei…Kakkarrot I’m so excited, my cock is hard.”

Goku laughed. “Well don’t look at me, I just gave birth 5 hours ago!” The baby giggled and Vegeta blushed. He had forgotten about Begeta. “Forgive my tongue Begeta.”

*********************************************************************


	22. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: SKS is being revised and updated. Feel free to send me any questions directly at prismakakkerra@hotmail.com or find me on Tumblr
> 
> Title: Saiyan Karma Sutra
> 
> Pairings: VxG,GhxP,GtxTx others
> 
> Warnings: Mpreg, Yaoi, violence, dom, silliness
> 
> Author: PrismaKakkerra
> 
> AN: 35 words

****

Gohan rubbed his temples as he and his mate tried for the 4th time to explain to Videl why Pan had to come with them. She shook her head. “I don’t give a damn, Gohan! You are not taking me daughter off the planet!”

“Videl, she’s my daughter too. Look just come over, and maybe my dad can explain.”

The human threw a dish at him and he growled. “This is bullshit and you know it, Gohan!! How dare you bring him here and ask me for my kid?!! You were never there for her before! Why start caring now!!”

“ I didn’t come over here to ask for your permission. Pan is coming with us. I will not allow her to die just because you’re angry with me!”

Piccolo growled deep in his throat. “Gohan go pack Pan’s things and let’s get the hell out of here…”

Videl glared at him. “Are you dumb?! I said no!!” Gohan did as his mate told him to, moving right passed her. She came at him with a kitchen knife and he grabbed her arm tightly. She gasped. “You know I wouldn’t do this unless it was necessary. I love you Videl, I didn’t mean for things to go this way, but I can not allow you to change my decision. I know you’re hurt..but our daughter will die if she stays here…the earth will need you to fight, and you can’t protect it and Pan at the same time…”

She started to cry. “Yes I can!!” she sobbed, and the demi pulled her to his chest. Piccolo moved to go get Pan from the other room. “No you can’t…I will bring her back when it’s safe….just make sure you’re here when we get back.”

She nodded and hugged him and then hugged their daughter tight. “You got it..” Pan frowned. “Mom why are you crying?”

“I’m just happy kiddo. Your dad and Piccolo are going to take you and your brother on vacation.”

The young saiyan looked up at her father. “Really, dad?”

“Sure princess.”

Videl dusted her daughters jacket and looked up at Piccolo. “You be good for Piccolo and your father, k?”

“Sure mom. I love you!” The young mother hugged her child tight. “Love you too, kiddo. Now get going.”

With one longing look they were gone, and Videl held her heart. “Gohan…you better take care of her…”

Back at CC a miracle had happened. Bra Briefs, was smiling. And dancing. Since she learned she would be going to their home planet, the girl was giddy, and it freaked her brother out. “Finally!! No more stupid humans! No more school!!” The little saiyan was happy as well. “Finally we will sit in our rightful place as royalty! I’m going to make a decree that everyday is ice cream day!!”

Pichan laughed. “And I can be your guard!” The children were happy about the move, and when his sister came in, Pichan ran up to her bouncing like a rabbit. “Pan, Pan!!Pan’s here!!”

She laughed and ruffled his hair, causing his antenna to poke out. “Hey squirt.” He pushed her hand off. “Don’t call me squirt! I’m a big kid now!”

“You sure are. Do you know where dad’s taking us?”

“To Vegetasei!!”

“Vegeta say what?”

In their room, Gohan was shaking against his lover. “Please Piccolo…don’t do this…”

The Namek held on to him tighter and he felt tears on his neck. “They will need my help…”

“I need you damn it…you can’t make me go alone…”

“I will come as soon as I know the danger is over….and you won’t be alone…your father will be with you…”

The teacher threw the other away from him and hissed. “Then you leave me to die!”

“Gohan-“

“You are my mate! I can not, and will not leave you here! It’s not up for discussion!!” Angry tears slipped down the pale mans cheek and his lover sighed. “Gohan-“

“I said no! Begeta said this was a human fight! Your co-“

“Alright…alright…stop crying…I just figured since Goku was gone-“

“You thought wrong!” The black haired man snapped, and grabbed the other by the shoulder and bit his mate mark viciously till blood oozed over their sheets. “Ahhh…” Piccolo gasped, and heard his lover growling angrily at him. When he pulled away he looked feral, and the Namek groaned in lust. “Kami your sexy when your angry….”

“Don’t you ever think about it…ever…” he whispered dangerously, and Piccolo shuddered. He blushed as a tail flickered over his cheek and Gohan blinked out of his anger. “When did that come back??”

“I think that Begeta character is having some strange effects on you, kid.”

The gentle natured saiyan laughed weakly. “I guess you’re right. Sorry Pic koi.”

******

The plan was this. The evil that was hitting the earth was a blast of radiation from its own sun. The wave would cause a mutation in the human race, and Saiyans that were near would die from the sun exposure. That was why they had to leave; so on the 6th day the Son family would leave for Vegetasei, and would be there within 3 days. Once they reached the planet they were to take over the throne, and help bring their race to speed in technology, so that they could thrive, and within 2 months they would be able to return to visit. Sounds simple? Well it wasn’t, and Vegeta knew this, because he held his first meeting as king in the round table of the CC to gather his clan and work over the details. Even though Pan thought it was vacation, this was to be no picnic. Especially since his mate was not at his top performance, his normally peek body still weak and soft from pregnancy. During the day he had gathered the Dragon balls and was now with help from Dende, about to wish his fellow soldiers back. Goku held on to baby Vegeta as the group started the discussion.

“Now we all know why we are here. This is going to be a big transition for all of you, but I want you to know you are all going to a better place.”

Goten and Trunks laughed and spoke to each other mentally. “Sound like he’s going to kill us. “

“Planet Vegeta is three times the size of the earth. Once we get there, we will need to remain in constant communication as we scout the planet, as it is too big for any of us to maneuver with speed except for Kakkarrot. Trunks. You are in charge of equipment. I want everything you think we may need on that ship before the 5th night.”

Trunks nodded and broke out a pen and pencil. “Goten, since you are still pregnant, you will stay with the children on the ship until the planet has been secured. Get the four of them trained. We do not know what kind of trouble is headed our way, and saiyans are not forgiving to other offspring.”

At that comment Pichan whimpered. Gogeta and Bra however, grinned at their father, and he grinned back. He knew they were ready. “Gohan, you and Piccolo will join me, Kakkarrot, Radditz, and Nappa on the scout mission. I suggest we all take time in the time chamber, The saiyan moon is very powerful.”

Piccolo and Gohan growled. “Radditz and Nappa?? Your going to bring them back?!”

Goku nursed Vegeta Jr as he nodded. “We will need all the help we can get, you guys. I trust Vegeta’s judgment, and no one knows the planet or the other saiyans but him, so his word is final. “

Piccolo stammered. “Goku-“

“Sorry Piccolo, but Vegeta is king, and he is in charge of this mission. You’re going to have to do what he says, and he says this is the right thing to do.” The older saiyan looked at his mate and cursed. “Fuck, Kakkarrot..” He had been waiting so long to hear all those words in a sentence, and from his rival’s lips! ‘Vegeta is king’ ‘he is in charge’ his shaft twitched hard in his tight, black jeans.

Goku smirked back at him and the king grabbed him by the neck and roughly kissed him, causing most in the room to gag. He whispered to him mentally. ‘I’m going to fuck your brains out later Kakkarrot.’

The earth raised saiyan blushed. ‘If that is what you wish, my king…’ He emphasized king to such a extent, that his lover moaned out loud. He wanted to hurry up now. Trunks groaned. “Dad could you stop that? I’m losing my will to live. “

The soon to be king cleared his throat. “As I was saying, Radditz and Nappa will be of use to us. There power levels are so weak compared to ours now, they won’t pose a threat, and whether you like it or not, they are family. Now that everyone knows the plan, Dende, awaken the damn dragon so we can get this over with. I have another meeting. “

Trunks scoffed. “Yeah, with who?”

“Kakkarrot.” He grinned, and his uneven haired lover growled at him and looked at Dende. “Come on Dende!!’’

The teen Namek blushed and gathered the Dragon balls, taking them outside. Everyone followed, and green hands stretched over the orange balls. “I call upon you, Shenrong!!Awaken!!”

The sky grew dark and thunder sounded as the great dragon flew across the sky. The younger saiyans whimpered and tucked their tales between their legs. They had never seen Shenrong before, and he was huge!

“Master Dende….what is your wish…”

The kami smiled. “I wish for you to bring back the two saiyans Radditz and Nappa…”

The dragon growled, as this was not what he wanted to do, but did anyway. Light grew around the grass, and soon the two saiyans appeared, looking bewildered. Shenrong growled.

“Is that your final wish…”

“That will be all old friend.” The dragon flew up into the clouds and separated into the Dragon balls, flying over the earth and disappearing. Vegeta grinned. “Thank you Dende. “

“Sure Vegeta. Piccolo, If I may have a word with you later..”

The older Namek nodded. “Sure.”

“Bring Pichan. Bye Guys.” And he was off.

Radditz and Nappa had regained their composure, and the shorter saiyan laughed evilly. “I don’t know what the hell just happened, but Kakkarrot, your good luck has just ended.”

Nappa chuckled. “Look, it’s the boy. He’s gotten older.”

“I see. “ He also saw his prince and his expression. “Vegeta? What is going on here?”

“The war is over Radditz. Freeza was defeated and planet Vegeta is restored.”

The long haired man gasped. “Defeated?? By who?!”

“By my mate. Kakkarrot.” Radditz looked at his brother and laughed. “You mated a third class warrior?”

Vegeta grinned more, and took their child in his arms, looking sinfully at his mate. “Kakkarrot, Radditz just called you third class.”

Goku frowned. “I am not third class! I am in a league of my own!” The earth raised saiyan growled, and flexed his power till he blazed super saiyan, then ss2, then ss3, then trans located to he was in his brothers face, his blond hair blowing in the night air. “My king said you wouldn’t cause any problems…he is the only reason you stand there. You are being given a 2nd chance to be my brother. I suggest you don’t fuck it up.”

Radditz swallowed. Shit he was scary. But that was Goku in ss3. He didn’t care. All instinct. Vegeta couldn’t even hide his hard on anymore and stood there unashamed as it threatened to rip through his pants. “Fuck Kakkarrot, I will not be able to control myself if you do not stop..”

Blondie hair faded to black and the goofy man blushed. “Too much, huh?”

“I’ll say, Nappa is going to piss his pants.”

Nappa frowned. “Am not!! Vegeta what’s going on here!!” Trunks frowned. These guys are idiots. He and Goten walked cautiously over to Radditz and he tensed. “Um welcome to the family, uncle Radditz.”

The warrior blinked. “Saiyan children!! It is a miracle!!”

Trunks moved Goten back a little from the creepy man and moved to lean in his ear. “Hey buddy, for your own good, you might want to try being a good guy this time, because ever since my dad and Goku got together they’ve been killing bad guys like flies, and I’d hate to see a waste of a wish. You look like you’ve got more brains than baldy over there. “

He frowned up but looked over to his brother who was being molested by his prince and swallowed. Just what did happen while he was dead?

****************

Unfortunately for Vegeta and Goku, there was much explaining to be done before Bulma and Yamcha would let the two in the house, so they sat in the extra capsule house in the yard and discussed the basics. They told them everything, and what they did not, Begeta did, till the two were on there knees, bowing. “My brother…carried a golden one! I knew it ran in our blood…but this is special! It was enough that you have litters of saiyan babes running around, but you bore a vessel to Begeta!! I am not worthy to sit in your presence!!”

Goku didn’t like being praised, and shakily laughed it off. “Yeah…okay you can stop now..”

Vegeta smirked at the two. “I promised we’d see the golden city together…I could not break that promise.”

Nappa was still crying. “Thank you Vegeta! Thank you!!”

“Oh quit your crying..” he said, even though a stray tear fell from his eyes. They had been through hell together. If not for Freeza, they would have been honorable saiyans. “We leave in 4 days. We will train hard till then, maybe I can turn you two into super saiyans before we reach home.”

Goku smiled at his brother. “Do you want to hold your nephew?”

Hold the vessel?? The long haired man blushed. “I do not deserve the honor. I tried to kill you and your child…destroy your planet…”

“Your different now, that’s in the past. And besides, I’m pretty sure Begeta won’t allow you to hurt little Vegeta. As long as you promise not to drop him, it’s okay. “ Radditz nodded. “I swear..”

He gently handed his son to his brother and tears started to well in his eyes. “He looks like Vegeta when he was young..he will be a strong warrior.”

There was a knock on the door and it was Gogeta. He peaked in and blushed as the door was opened by Nappa. “What is it, son?”

He walked in and started to sniff Radditz all over, causing him to laugh. “He is a curious brat.”

“Yes. He is also 5 times stronger than you, so I’d watch what you call him.” Vegeta laughed. Radditz stuttered. “5 times!! Impossible!” Goku took Vegeta Jr as he knew what was coming. Gogeta stood up against his uncle and snorted. “You should know your place, uncle. I am prince of all saiyans, including you. Of course I’m stronger.”

“Why you little brat!” He stood up but Gogeta went super saiyan and punched him in the gut. “Do not call me a brat!!!I am prince Gogeta!!” Radditz coughed blood and Goku smacked Gogeta in the back of his head. “Gogeta stop it!!”

“Ouch!!” He lost his transformation and held his head. “Dadddy-“

“Don’t daddy me!! Apologize to him this instant. You know you hit him too hard!”

The little prince frowned. “It was a baby tap…”

“Gogeta…” Vegeta growled. He hated disobedience.

“Sorry Uncle Radditz…”

“Boy, why did you come in here anyway?”

“Auntie Bulma said dinners ready….She also said that Uncle Radditz and Nappa couldn’t come until they took a hot bath.”

Goku laughed. “Go get washed up, me and your mother will be there soon.”

When he looked back at his brother, he was still writhing in pain. “Vegeta I think he needs the Rejuvenation tank..”

“So do I Kakkarrot. “

After bathing and healing, they all ate dinner, well everyone except for Goku and Vegeta. Radditz felt awkward at the table without them, and asked Goten where they were. Between mouthfuls he answered. “There probably somewhere doing it.”

Trunks nodded. “There always doing it.”

Radditz frowned. “Doing what?” The two teens laughed and being the evil imps that they were, had a idea. “I think there training.”

“They are training without us? The hell they are! That little twerp nearly killed me!! I need training!!” he shouted, his fork embedding itself in the table. Bulma growled. “Hey, Mr. dead guy. Get the fork out of my table, or I will sick my daughter on you!”

Bra grinned and waved. “Hello Uncle…” in her hands a ki blast was forming, and the long haired man ran out the dinning room, sniffing out for his brother and comrade.

When he found them they were outside in the grass, but they were not training. He hid behind the bushes as to not be seen, and gasped at the scene before him. His brother was sucking Vegeta off, his lips tight over the thick veined skin, and the prince was having a natural fit. “Kakkarrot-your mouth is so-“ Thin lips moved to the tip of the shaft and off with a pop, and was replaced by a strong hand. “Vegeta, you have any idea how crazy you been making me?”

The prince bucked up into the touch and growled. “Not nearly as crazy as you are making me! Did I say stop?!”

Goku chuckled deep and pushed the other on his back, his own sex grinding into his hip. “My king is so impatient…”

Flamed hair stuck to a tanned forehead as Vegeta started to shake with need. “I’m warning you Kakkarrot…I’m going to fuck what little brain cells you have out!! Don’t toy with me!!”

Radditz swallowed. He knew he should stop looking, but he couldn’t turn away as his brother was pushed over and the little prince gripped his throat with one hand, and forced his shaft at his puckered entrance with the other. Goku growled like a mad dog, hands gripping flame hair. “You think I’m going to let you have your way so easily?!” The head of the royal cock was forced pass his rim and he still rolled them over and sat on the man’s lap, his body resisting invasion.

That tightness was almost too much to bear. Vegeta hissed. “So tight Kakkarrot…”

“Does it feel good?” Vegeta moaned. “Yes…”

The taller saiyan powered up to super saiyan and his entrance tightened more. He smirked. “What about now….”

“Kakkarrot-fuck yes!!”

He powered up to SS2 and Vegeta was positively mad with want, thrashing, his hips trying to move up inside the heat engulfing his prematurely creaming head. “What about now….”

“I warned you, Kakkarrot!!”

Vegeta’s eyes tinted blue and he grabbed the dumb saiyans hips, forcing him down on his sex. Both cried out, thrusting against each other, nails and teeth ripping at skin. “Oh Vegeta!!”

Vegeta power up to ss3 and savagely took the other, eyes deep blue. “You know what I want to hear, Kakkarrot..say it!!”

The uneven haired man rolled his hips down as he stroked his own shaft, the pulsing sex wet with cum. He arched his back as the thrust grew faster, his cries echoing in the dark. “Fuck me King Vegeta, fuck me!! Oh kami!! Vegeta I’m-I-“

“No you are not!! Come on my cock!! “ The future king commanded and threw his lover down into the grass, pinning his arms down as he pounded his body, seed spilling at every thrust. Even Radditz was turned on now, and he resisted touching himself as watched on.

Goku’s eyes were wide as he tried his best not to come, his sweet spot being raped with the hot head of his mates shaft. He moaned like a whore and bit at his lover’s neck. “Vegeta…please!! I can’t stand it!!” The prince laughed manically as his lover dug his nails into his hands violently, his orgasm tearing through his body. The poor warrior screamed as his shaft shot large thick streams of hot seed between them, his entire body shaking viciously against his mate. Vegeta followed, his own sex pumping painfully against his lovers tightening entrance as he filled him with his royal essence. “Kkkaakkaarrrotttttfuccckk!!!”

“VEGETA!!” The two collapsed against the burnt grass and tried to still their hearts. Goku kissed his mate soundly on the lips and moaned in his mouth. “It was so good Vegeta….”

The prince shuddered. “Yes it was…” he looked over at the bushes and laughed. “Radditz was it good for you?”

The long haired saiyan turned beet red and pretended he was still not seen, cursing under his breath.

*********************************************************************


	23. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: SKS is being revised and updated. Feel free to send me any questions directly at prismakakkerra@hotmail.com or find me on Tumblr
> 
> Title: Saiyan Karma Sutra
> 
> Pairings: VxG,GhxP,GtxTx others
> 
> Warnings: Mpreg, Yaoi, violence, dom, silliness
> 
> Author: PrismaKakkerra
> 
> AN: 35 words

The next couple of days there was a routine. Training, eating, then more training, more eating and then some packing. Those who managed their time managed to get some sex and sleeping in as well, but most were pretty tired. Even the younger saiyans were tired. Gogeta dragged up the steps, his small frame littered with bruises, and his face covered with dirt. He yawned and was so sleepy he stopped mid step and slept on it, his tail curled around his wrist. Vegeta saw him and picked him up by his collar, throwing him back outside. “Get your ass back in the training room!!”

“But mom, I’m tired!!” his tail swished back and forth showing his agitation. He still was tossed back into the GR where a raccoon faced Bra was growling. “I’m tired, and I’m going to take it out on you.” She said plainly, and Gogeta whined. “Mom!!”

Vegeta kicked him in his rear into the room. “Don’t call me until one of you needs to go into the rejuvenation tank!!”

Goku came up behind him and grabbed his arm. “Vegeta! Your being too hard on them.”

“Kakkarrot they need to be stronger to defend their brothers against attack. They can not go to sleep until one of them is hurt!”

Goku frowned. “The only one who’s going to be hurt around here is you. Calm down, they will be ready. I think we all need some sleep. We’ve been at this for 2 days straight.”

Trunks came out wearing his lab coat and glasses, a pencil stuck behind his ear. “Dad I’m done packing the equipment. Mom put enough food for 3years in the capsules, and a ton of seeds and farming supplies. We also stocked up on blankets, diapers, and other necessities. The ship is almost ready, Grandpa says he still needs to fix that cappuccino machine. “

Vegeta cursed. “Old fool. Fine. Have you trained today, boy?”

“Yep. I was Gohan’s 9 o clock beat down, and I kicked Nappa’s ass at 11. I’m gonna go feed Gotenks, then I’ll be down for another round with Piccolo at 4.” The prince smirked at his son and ruffled his hair which made him blush. “Good job Trunks. I wish your brother was as motivated as you. He doesn’t seem to realize all saiyans aren’t going to bow to him because he’s a prince. “

Trunks snorted. “I wonder where he got that idea.”

The teen dashed off and Goku pulled at his mates arm. “I’ll train with the kids some more, okay? Go get some sleep. You’re cranky when you’re tired.”

“I’m always cranky Kakkarrot.” The earth raised saiyan kissed his lips and pushed him on. “Go lay with little Vegeta for awhile. I’ll be up soon and I’ll give you a massage..”

The short heir blushed. “Really Kakkarrot?” He was really sore. “Yep. And I’ll wear that coat you got me from last winter.” He grinned.

The coat.

There was a story behind the coat. It was fur, is was soft, to make a long story short, it made Vegeta horny, and he quickly went upstairs like his mate asked, anticipating the special treat.

Goten rubbed his stomach. He was hurting, and he couldn’t figure out why. It felt like he had to pee, but he didn’t. He tried to get up but it happened again. “Must be false…” he said to himself, and as his lover came in he decided not to tell him. He looked dead tired, and he made room for him on their bed, and the Briefs son fell on it. “God, chibi…I’m so tired…wake me up when were there.” He said and Goten laughed. “Okay.”

Pichan was training with Dende today. He had been working extra hard these past few days, trying to master his skills quickly, so he could make the Dragon balls on Vegetasei. It was hard. For one, in human terms, he wasn’t even 1 yet, although he looked 8 because of the rapid growing gene from his father’s side. Second, he was tired, because when he left Dende, his father was training him to fight, and then he would train with his mother, and then Gogeta, and then he’d sleep. He thought his day was too long for someone his age, and he whined as he was brought out of his thoughts by his teacher, who promptly smacked his forehead.

“Pay attention!! I will not be there to help you when you do this, you need to remember.”

“Yes sensei..” The light in his hand grew till a large faint ball appeared, and a golden star shone in it’s surface. He smiled wide. “I’m doing it!!”

But that’s when it disappeared, and Dende shook his head. “Concentrate…focus your energy…”

He tried again, and this time he succeeded, a golden ball forming with one large star in its center. He felt dizzy, and fell on his butt and the weight of the orb. Dende laughed. “Very good”

Back at CC however, not all was good. Gohan was trying to teach Radditz to turn into a super saiyan, and it felt like pulling teeth. It was worse than teaching his human students. His uncle just didn’t get the concept. “You’re doing it all wrong.”

Radditz growled. “I’m fucking doing it the way you said to!!” The older saiyan said; his fist clenched. His nephew just shook his head. “This isn’t going to work…”

“Your damn right! I need a better teacher!” At this, Gohan growled and grabbed the other by his hair, throwing him onto the ground. “It has nothing to do with me. I have been teaching for years…I trained all my brothers and even a human to achieve their potential. The problem is you.”

Thick hair was released and the full blooded saiyan groaned. “Wait, boy.”

“I am not a boy. I am a grown saiyan. I have two children. I suggest you learn my name if you want me to teach you.” Radditz ground his fist in his hand but sighed. “Gohan…I want to get stronger…and be a productive member of the clan. I need you teach me, alright! You must understand how frustrating this is…I have not seen my father in a decade…I cannot be seen as weak to him…”

Gohan sighed. “I guess I am pushing you too hard…I might be still a little angry at you…from when I was younger…”

“I only kidnapped you because I wanted your father to join us. We thought if he was with us, we could take down Freeza…it was nothing personal kid-I mean Gohan..”

Gohan nodded and helped the other up. “Let’s forget it. We’ll try again.” A pale hand covered the older saiyans eyes and he swallowed. “What are you doing??”

Gohan whispered in his ear. “Turning you into a super saiyan. Remember Freeza? Remember what he did to you? To planet Vegeta? Think about them, Radditz…all those saiyans that died that day…the children…” The other started to shake with anger, his sharp teeth baring. Gohan nodded. “Let that feeling consume you Radditz….picture Freeza’s smug face…think about that night when he took…..everything from you…” Sparks started to crackle and long black hair slowly started to fade to gold. “That son of a bitch!!” His eyes turned bright blue and hair gold as he broke the barrier, screaming his anger out into the forest. Gohan grinned. “Congratulations. You’re a super saiyan.”

But it didn’t stop there. The full blooded saiyan was so angry his power continued to rise till he reached SS2. That anger was intense, Gohan knew it, but he had to stop the other before he was too far gone. “That’s enough Radditz!!”

He wasn’t listening. Gohan knocked him over and pinned him down on the forest floor. “It’s over!!” he growled, but surprisingly the older man rolled him over and pinned him down, eyes growing brighter and brighter. Gohan blushed as his cheek was licked and swallowed a lump in his throat. “W..what are you doing??” he whispered, and the long haired saiyan panted, trying to still his anger. When his eyes rested to a deep blue, he licked the Son child’s cheek again. “This feels good…”

Gohan shuddered. “It always feels good the first time…”

Radditz smirked. “And what of the second time…”

“It feels even better….” A unnatural purr started to erupt from his chest and he sat up against the other, completely embarrassed. Radditz shook his head. “We are family. There is no need for you to be so embarrassed. It is natural for you to like being around me.”

Gohan punched the man in the gut and stood up, away from his laughing face. “I do not like being around you. I’m glad your super saiyan now, but you need to restrain from doing that again. “

“Doing what? Licking your cheek? I was saying thank you! You know nothing about our customs. You need to be taught how to be saiyan.”

He shouldn’t have gone there.

Gohan pressed him against a tree and grabbed his throat. “I know….how to be saiyan…” he snarled, but the other just shook his head. “Sure, you have the instincts, but you know nothing about why you behave that way, and what a saiyan does. Don’t worry, one trip to Vegetasei will clear your restless thoughts.”

“I’m not restless!!”

“You are…and in heat…perhaps green man isn’t satisfying your saiyan urges…”

Gohan’s tail flickered back and forth. “My mate satisfies ALL my urges. Even the ones I didn’t know I had. You know nothing about it.” Radditz grinned; his feral looks making him look wild against a seemingly tamed demi. “You are strong nephew…but a saiyan in heat is a saiyan in heat. You should fix that before we reach the planet. Saiyan men will go crazy for that smell..you will be rutted to death.”

His throat was released and the demi scratched through his hair. “You’re probably right…it’s that light…every since I saw it my hormones have been out of whack…and with all that’s going on. I suppose I haven’t had time to really…fulfill my needs…”

Radditz nodded. “How about a trade off? You are my nephew; I can teach you how to control those urges. You will need it too, the Sun of Vegeta is extremely powerful. I’ll teach you and you can teach me. Deal?”

Gohan chuckled. “Sure.”

It was the morning of the third day, and Goku was already back in shape. So much so, he had his mate drooling as he stood in the shower, water rippling over mounds of muscle. Vegeta started to purr. “Kakkarrot…you look good enough to eat…”

The brown eyed saiyan smirked, stroking his sex clean with a soapy hand. “Do I…”

The prince licked his lips as he stared at that stroking hand and the large shaft it held, so caught up in wanting to touch the appendage, he had forgotten why he came in the room in the first place. Goku blushed at his lover’s attentiveness to his sex, turning to face him. He made a show out of the display, lifting his manhood higher, giving his horny rival view of his soft hanging sac. Water dripped from the flushed skin covered in fuzz, and Vegeta groaned. He wished he was that water. “Kakkarrot are you teasing me?”

The wet saiyan shook his head, eyes low as he spread his legs wider, suds sliding down his inner thighs. “No…I like it when you watch me….” he said with a lusty stare, his shaft hard in his hands. Vegeta grinned. “I like to watch you…”

Goku moaned, replacing his hand with his tail, the furry appendage stroking his thick erection. He trailed his hands to his nipples and rolled them in his fingers, then gripped both of his thighs, air thrusting into the tight grip on his sex. Vegeta sat in the chair near the sink and crossed his legs. “Turn around Kakkarrot…”

His lover did as he was told, his hips thrusting against the tile wall. He moaned, and Vegeta growled in appreciation at the view. Those muscled cheeks clenching at every thrust. He loved it. “Bend over…” he commanded, and a blushing Goku looked over his shoulder at him as he did so, his hands pressed against the wall. To be so exposed…his legs started to shake. “Like this…Geta….“

“You’re so dirty Kakkarrot….your ass is begging to be fucked…isn’t it?”

The earth raised saiyan moaned loudly. “Yes....”

The prince leaned forward, watching the puckered entrance, the tight rosebud blushing and quivering with need. “Cock you legs wider, bitch.”

Goku moaned deep in his throat. He loved it when his lover talked to him dirty. He spread his legs wider, body shaking. The tail that stroked his hardness stopped, and he drizzled precum into the tub, water spraying over his back. “Let me see Kakkarrot. Spread out with your hands.”

By now the poor saiyan was trembling as he did as he was asked, his shoulder holding him up as his hands spread his cheeks apart, showing his virgin tight entrance to his perverted mate. Vegeta chuckled as the other started to whine. “Vegeta…I want it….I want it so bad….”

“I know you do. You’re my bitch…aren’t you?”

Goku panted. “I’m yours…. Kami Vegeta, please…”

The prince shook his head. “No. I want to hear it.”

Goku growled, his cock twitching. “I’m your bitch….”

“Now prepare yourself for my cock.” Trembling fingers moved to a puckered entrance and the warrior moaned, trying to force his digit inside. It finally slipped in and he cried out, slowly fucking himself. “Ahh…it’s so good…” he groaned, picking up the pace. He added another digit and his tail resumed stroking his shaft, his body thrusting back and forth. “It feels good Kakkarrot?” Vegeta asked, his hand now stroking his own sex as he watched his lover get off. The younger man swallowed a cry as he pumped two thick digits in and out his body. “Yes!!’

“Wishing it was my cock Kakkarrot? My big, thick, cock…”

“Yes, YES!! Vegeta it’s so good!! Harder!!” he moaned, and thrust faster, till he was trembling, crying out as he came hard, and his entire body spasmed. Thick creamy seed spilled from his shaft and his hips jerked till every drop was released. He stood there shaking, his thighs trembling and seed dripping from his legs. Vegeta couldn’t help it. He came in his hand and growled in satisfaction, relaxing back in the chair.

Once the blood returned to his brain, Goku rinsed and came out the shower where his lover was smirking. He frowned at his smugness. “No fair Geta.”

The prince chuckled. “It is not my fault you’re a slut Kakkarrot.” He slapped his rear and the taller man jumped into his lap. He laid his head on his shoulder and frowned. “I thought you were training Nappa?”

That made him remember. “Shit, I forgot why I came up here. The woman is giving a tour of the ship. We are to bring our things so that we don’t have to do it tomorrow.”

When the two got down there everyone was waiting, and looked very pissed. Trunks frowned at them. “One of these days we’re going to die waiting on you two to stop fucking.”

Vegeta smacked the teen on the back of the head. “Shut up.”

Bulma wasn’t feeling good, one because her babies were leaving her, and two the one inside of her was trying to make an entrance through the front of her shirt. She growled. “Let’s get this show on the road!”

Everyone piled into the ship carrying their things and were met with the docking bay. “This is the docking bay. To your right there are two emergency pods and there are capsules with two planes and a extra ship in them. Don’t open them on board!!”

The bay was white and blue, and looked pretty sterile, and sterile reminded Goku of doctors. And doctors used needles. He followed his friend into the ships control room, and she went over the controls. “They’re pretty basic. There is a manual in the computer database. Trunk’ knows how to operate it. Now there are 2 floors, the first contains the ships necessities, like air supply and the energy matrix. There is a meeting room to the right, a GR and medical facility. To the left there’s a communication room where you can transport from Vegetasei to Earth, and a lab.”

Trunks grinned. His new toy. “There are elevators to go upstairs and to the observation disc at the top of the ship. All living quarters are on the second floor, along with the kitchen and dining area. Now that you’re acquainted with Nero, I’m going to bed.”

Yamcha blinked. “Honey, its 10 in the morning. She snapped at him. “Get bent Yamcha!”

The saiyans went and put their things away in the rooms, the transition finally setting in. Goten held Gotenks as his mate stuffed all there junk in their room. “Chibi is there any furniture left for us to sleep on tonight?? It feels like you packed the whole room!”

Goten snorted. “Quit your complaining, pretty boy. Most of that stuff is yours.”

Trunks blushed. “Stop making hair jokes already!”

Goku bounced on their new bed and purred as his mate sat down. He pressed against his back and wrapped his arms around his neck. “Wanna break in the new bed, Geta?”

“Yes Kakkarrot, but we can’t.”

The younger saiyan pouted. “Why not??”

“Because I need my blood flow to think. We will have plenty of time to fuck at the party later.”

The earth raised saiyan pouted more and licked his mate mark. “Worried koi…”

“Yes…Begeta did not explain the planets situation in full detail…”

“We’ll be fine. Why don’t we go ask her?”

“I do not think she knows…it is fine. We should have another meeting with the offspring before tomorrow.“ The prince sighed as his shoulders were massaged. His lover gave good massages. “Why don’t we do it now?”

“Alright Kakkarrot., but I’ll be too sleepy to fuck if you keep that up.”

“Not that. The meeting. Although…” he nibbled at the short saiyans throat but nearly fell over as his lover jumped out of the touch, holding his neck. His cheeks were red. “Kakkarrot!! You know what that does to me! We do not have time to fuck all day!”

“Sorry Geta…I’m just so….horny all of a sudden…” He looked down and blushed in embarrassment. Vegeta experimentally waved his tale over his lovers face and watched the man groan. “Vegeta you smell so damn good….” He uttered darkly, and the prince cursed. “Damn it all to hell! Kakkarrot don’t look at me like that!” he warned, his mate about to go into pounce mode. He finally calmed down and whimpered. “I’m so hard!! What is this! It’s almost like-“

It was the princes turn to blush in embarrassment. “Kakkarrot you’re in heat…and apparently so am I..” he growled, his own shaft betraying him. He was older than Goku however, and he learned long ago how to resist his urges. Kakkarrot had not. Because of this, he slowly walked towards the door.

There was a huge embarrassing discussion about being in heat for all, and the all practiced how to resist, much to the younger saiyan’s distress. Each walked up to Goku and his smell made them grow savage. He was restrained by ki, and Vegeta told them how to resist the feeling.

That night they had a party, although unlike the other, everyone was invited, and there was no sex. This made Goku quite pissed, because his short mate promised. “Damn it Vegeta!!”

Said prince blushed. “No Kakkarrot. I do not want to be impregnated my first day as king. You must learn to control your cock.” He had never heard his dumb lover curse so much. The heat must be really bad. Goku snarled but decided to get some air instead. When he got outside his brother was sitting in the grass. He looked over at him and his predicament and laughed.

“Kakkarrot you’ve got the heat bad.”

“I know damn it! “

Radditz motioned him over, and the grouchy saiyan sat down, his painfully hard sex tinting his orange gi. “Little brother, you should take care of that before you kill over.”

“Vegeta said no…he said he doesn’t want to be pregnant…”

The older brother laughed. “Whack off then. You cannot stay like this forever. “

“The more I touch it the harder it gets…” He grabbed his hair in frustration. “Why am I even talking to you…”

The long haired man shook his head. “You know I can help you Kakkarrot.”

“You can? How? Vegeta already tried to show me how to resist…it isn’t working…”

“We’ll we could fuck. I wouldn’t be your brother if I didn’t let you rutt with me in your time of need. “

Goku blushed. “I can’t have sex with you! You’re my brother, and besides, Vegeta would kill me!”

“No he wouldn’t. We are brothers Kakkarrot. I pose no threat to Vegeta’s position as your mate and I can’t bear you any children. It is a natural saiyan act. If you had made it back to Vegetasei we would have already have rutted many times for practice.”

Goku groaned. “Really? You’re not just saying that?”

“Why would I lie?”

The younger saiyan weighed his options. He could try to wait till it passed…but Vegeta said that could be weeks. He could force Vegeta…but then he’d be mad at him. He had no choice. “Fine.” He said harshly and grabbed his brother’s hair, yanking him to the ground. Radditz laughed.

“You don’t have to force me Kakkarrot.” Goku however wasn’t having this. He growled. “Take your clothes off. Now.”

His older brother did as he was told, and gasped as his nipples were pinched and his shaft gripped in a tight embrace. He moaned, digging his hands in the earth. “Fuck Kakkarrot…watch how you hold that.”

Goku stroked the others sex till he was moaning between his teeth, tail swishing behind his thighs. He whined as a tongue licked over his entrance and then replaced by thick digits, his younger brother fucking his tightness till he was grasping his shoulders. “You have a little skill… little brother….”

Goku smirked. “Little? No one has EVER called me that before. Hope you know what you just agreed to. I’m going to make you cry.” Radditz snorted, but as those digits were replaced by a extremely large shaft, he swallowed. The thick head pushed against his puckered entrance and he howled. It was indeed too much. He dug his nails deep into his brother’s shoulders, but that did not stop the warrior from forcing himself inch by inch inside of his tight heat till he was directly against his sweet spot, pushing it like a button. He blushed deeply and cried out, a trail of saliva at the corner of his mouth. Goku leaned down and licked it away. “Still think I’m little, brother?’ he grinned, his brothers eyes wide. “Kakkarrot…I-“

“Prepare yourself.” Radditz breathed in and then the thrusting began, and his moans ripped from his throat, his hips being savagely forced down against hot saiyan shaft. “Kakkarrot-Oh Begeta!! Wait-“

“No waiting.” Goku moaned, and howled to super saiyan. He stretched the older saiyan to an inconceivable size, the poor man screaming his name. “Kakkarrot!!”

Vegeta heard this from the living room and gasped, a blush on his face. Was Kakkarrot actually- he went to go see. When he came to the clearing, his mate was pounding into his brother like a jackhammer, his eyes tinted steely blue. He smirked over at him and licked his lips. “Hi princess…you want some too?”

Vegeta groaned. Damn that was hot. Kakkarrot was turning more saiyan every day. He nodded to his mate who was fucking his poor moaning brother from behind, a fist full of his long hair. He chuckled and pulled his shaft out, stroking it out into his hand. He looked to his lover for permission and when it was granted, he began to stroke his shaft against Radditz’s moaning lips, the long haired saiyan sticking his tongue out. “Vegeta-“ he said before he had a mouthful of the prince, his body being trusted back and forth. Goku groaned at the sight. “Fuck his mouth, princess…”

“Kakkarrot, you look so fucking hot…” the prince moaned, his lover smacking his brother on the ass. Radditz yelped, his hand moving to stroke the princes royal cock, even as he powered to ss3. The shaft swelled to be too much for his hand, and he groaned as pre essence shot on his cheek. “My prince! Ahhh fuck-Kakkarrot!!”

Vegeta shoved his manhood back into that hot mouth and held on to his head, fucking his guard till he was gagging. He was going to come soon. He growled at his mate. “Fuck him Kakkarrot!”

“I am, princess. Aren’t I brother?” The screaming solider banged his fist on the ground. Those thrusts were getting to be so damn good. The shaft was pulled from his mouth as his brother turned him over, thrusting violently into his body. He howled, tears leaking from his eyes. “Kakkarrot!! Fuck!! It’s too much!!”

Goku smirked. “I know.”

Vegeta put his thick shaft back in the warrior’s mouth and fucked it thoroughly, his seed barring sac smacking against his chin. He started an inhuman pace and Goku stroked the crying saiyan’s sex till all three were coming, the grass around them burning from power. “Fuck Radditz!” Goku groaned and pulled out, shooting his seed all over his brother’s stomach and his spewing sex. Vegeta pulled away as well and Radditz choked up royal seed all over his cheek. He wiped his mouth and laid there. They all laid there, because they were spent. Goku had lost his transformation, and looked over at his mate, who was grinning at him. “I didn’t know you had it in you, Kakkarrot.”

Radditz was still in a daze, looking like his brains had been literally fucked out. Goku blushed and scratched the back of his head. “Heh, I didn’t either. Think he needs the rejuvenation tank again?”

“If you fucked him anywhere near as hard as you fuck me, then yes Kakkarrot. He needs it again.”

*********************************************************************


	24. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: SKS is being revised and updated. Feel free to send me any questions directly at prismakakkerra@hotmail.com or find me on Tumblr
> 
> Title: Saiyan Karma Sutra
> 
> Pairings: VxG,GhxP,GtxTx others
> 
> Warnings: Mpreg, Yaoi, violence, dom, silliness
> 
> Author: PrismaKakkerra
> 
> AN: 35 words

****

Needless to say, after that, Radditz was very nice to his little brother. It was the day of the move, and he was helping him round the kids into the ship. They didn’t speak, but every time one looked at the other, they blushed. Vegeta was extremely amused. Radditz sat Vegeta Jr. in his crib and cleared his throat. They were alone. The first time since the night before. Goku blushed as he looked away. “So um Radditz….I…”

“Kakkarrot….” The older saiyan blushed as well, bridging the gap between them. “I just wanted to say um…last night was…it was…really…it felt…good…” he turned crimson. Radditz smirked. “Yes it was really good…” he whispered his lips hairs away from his own. “So good I-“

“I want to do it again.” Goku shuddered, his hands touching his brother’s shoulders. Radditz growled and started to purr in an agreement. “I want to do it again right now…” he uttered against the warriors lips, and Goku groaned, hand moving to pull him into a hard kiss, the other raising his leg up. The two fumbled out of the nursery and into the bedroom where they fought for dominance, Radditz pressing his sex against his thigh. “Now Kakkarrot…”

Goku hissed at him, trying desperately to move the others spandex suit. He growled and burned it with ki, pulling his brothers pants down and engulfing his sex with his mouth. Radditz moaned in a raspy tone, hands lost in his brother’s hair. “Ahh Kakkarrot….your mouth….”

His slit was bathed over till his was spurting pre essence. Goku’s nose met wiry curls and their owner cried out, hand forcing his head to stay. “So good Kakkarrot!”

He pulled him up by his hair and kissed him sickly, his brother whining in his throat. “…I want you to take me…”

Radditz groaned, his hands pulling at the others gi. “I’m going to fuck you till you can’t walk straight, Kakkarrot.” He snatched his little brother around and pinned him to the bed, his shaft pressing against his rear. The earth raised saiyan clawed the bed. “Do it!!” he yelled and let out a loud gasp as his brother was inside him, his thick shaft pressed pass his rim. Radditz shuddered. “Kakkarrot…you’re so tight…”

The two thrusted violently against each other; trying not to draw attention to the open room. Radditz put his hand over the Son’s mouth as he fucked him harder, leaning down to sink sac deep inside. Goku licked his fingers. “ Radditz!! So good!!” he moaned against the hand. “Kakkarrot…ahhh….so hot…”

He pulled him up by the chest and the younger saiyan sat down, causing a rough scream to come from him and echo out into the hall. Gohan looked and gasped as he saw his father moaning, and Vegeta wasn’t behind him. Goku saw his son but could stop his moaning as his sweet spot was rapped against till he let out a high pitch whine, and shot his seed all over his pants. Radditz followed, bucking his shaft against the orgasming man till he too came, burying himself inside tight heat.

Gohan ran into Vegeta and blushed. The prince laughed. “You saw Kakkarrot and Radditz fucking didn’t you?”

Gohan gasped. “You know??”

“Kakkarrot is my mate. Of course I know. I joined them last night. “

“Your letting dad cheat on you?!”

“It’s not cheating, Radditz is his brother, and saiyan brothers fuck all the time. They are just really late in the game. Just like it isn’t up to me to tell Goten and Trunks to stop. Or you if you ever wanted to rutt with one of them. They are your family, and rutting makes a clan stronger. I am however, pissed they couldn’t wait till we were finished getting things ready on the ship.” He frowned and walked towards the room.

Gohan was still standing there in the hallway, red as a beet. Saiyan families had incest? It was normal?? He groaned. Being saiyan was way too complicated.

He was brought out of his thoughts as his son ran up to him, his spiky black hair looking like a star. He looked up at him with green eyes and pulled at his pants. “Mommy?”

“Yes?”

“Have you seen Gogeta?”

“No, I haven’t, son. Did you check his room?”

Said saiyan was sitting on the floor of Nappa’s room. The tall bald saiyan fascinated him to no end. “ Nappa?”

“What is it little prince.”

“Why don’t you have hair?”

“I shave it off, prince.”

“Why?”

“It makes me look like my father.”

Gogeta laughed and moved to sit in the massive saiyans lap, his tail curled around the others wrist. He purred and Nappa blushed. “Prince?”

“I feel safe with you, Nappa.” He said simply. He reminded the man of Vegeta so much. That was the exact thing little Vegeta said to him when he was given charge of raising him by Freeza. He grinned. “You didn’t feel safe by yourself?”

The boy laughed. “Of course, but I am hiding from my mate. He wouldn’t come in here, so I’m safe.”

Nappa laughed. “And who is your mate, my prince?”

“Pichan. He is my cousin. When we get older, he said we could do it.” Nappa blushed. “He did?”

“Yes, he is saving himself just for me…though..I not sure what ‘doing it’ fully entails… I saw a magazine where two guys were doing something…but there seems to be more to it than that. Do you know Nappa? “

The bald saiyan cleared his throat. “Well I….um…”

Down the hall, Vegeta was talking to the other full blooded saiyans. “We are almost ready to leave. There will be plenty of time for fucking later. Right now, Kakkarrot, I need you to help retrieve the rest of the children. Radditz, go with him and tell the woman I’m ready to get of this mud ball. Kakkarrot, try to make sure all of our offspring are on the ship. I’d hate to leave one of them behind.”

Goku laughed and kissed his prince. “Okay Geta.”

Goten wobbled onto the ship, his mate holding his back. “Trunks I feel like a whale. “

Trunks laughed. “Baby you look beautiful. Come on, I left Gotenks with Pan.”

“I want some frosting..”

“I’ll make you some later. Dad is going to kill us if we don’t get in here.” He stopped and gave his mom a tight hug and a kiss before helping his lover on the elevator. “Love you mom. Please be safe. I can’t wait to see my brother when I come back.”

Bulma sniffed. “I will! I love you too Trunks! “

Goku and Radditz came in last. “All saiyans accounted for! “ he chirped as Bra finally came on board. She gave her mom a long hug and touched her stomach. “Be safe mother. We will visit soon. Bye Yamcha. “

The two humans left the ship and Vegeta got on the intercom, calling role before countdown. “Kakkarrot.”

“Here!”

“Trunks.”

“Here dad.”

“Goten.”

“Present.”

“Gohan.”

“Here.”

“Piccolo.”

“Present.”

“Gogeta.”

“Here.”

“Nappa.”

“Here.”

“Pichan.”

“Present Grandpa.”

“Bra.”

“I’m here father.”

“Radditz.”

“Here my prince.”

“I’ll assume no one left any babes, so were all accounted for. Woman, launch us.”

Bulma sniffed. “Bye guys! I love you all, please take care! Don’t forget to come see us in 2 months! Vegeta, take care of my babies!”

Nero came on and the ship lit up. “This is the Nero countdown. The ship will leave the atmosphere in 10…9….8….7….6….5….4….3….2….1….0.” The ship raised in the air and shot through the sky, taking the saiyans away from their temporary home, and leaving humanity to fight for themselves. The swerved pass the sun, it’s violent spots sparking in the darkness of space. Goten peered at it through the window. “I wonder what humans will be like when we come back….”

“Hopefully smarter.” Trunks said as he sat, feeding their son. The blue eyed child spit food on his shirt and his young mother made a face. “Yuck. Dude you like to wear your food, don’t you?”

Gotenks laughed. “Mama oops!”

Trunks laughed. “No, Mama no oops. Gotenks oops.”

“Go oops?” the 5 month old pointed to himself, then shook his head. “Go no oops! Mama oops!!”

The lavender haired demi chuckled. “Goten, a little help?”

Goten blushed. It was the cutest conversation he had ever heard. He bopped his son’s nose. “Gotenks oops.”

The pudgy little saiyan laughed wildly, his straight hair in his eyes. “Go no oops!! Mama,Dada oops!!”

Goten tickled the child till he was giggling like mad, little hands pushing against the offending hand. “Go oops!! Go oops!!”

Goten smirked. “That’s what I thought. “ Trunks snorted. “You torture the kid to confess?”

“I’ll torture you too. Mama oops!!” Goten said with a laugh, pointing to his humongous belly. Trunks kissed over his navel and held his waist, his cheek resting on his child’s home. “Mama no oops. I’d do it again…”

Goten ran his hands through his mates hair. “I’d let you do it again…” he whispered.

Meanwhile, Bra was following her father with a notepad and pen, dictating for him. “Saiyan Solaris. A holiday when the sun and moon hang in the sky at the same time. A time of mating. “

The princess nodded.

Radditz wrapped his hands in tape. “Don’t forget Tail Tail day, my prince.”

Vegeta snickered. “Really Radditz, aren’t you a little too old to be looking forward to Tail Tail day?”

The long haired man grinned. “I have no mate. I can chase as many tails as I please.”

Bra smirked. “What is Tail day father?”

“It is a holiday much like human Valentines. Saiyans wear decorative ornaments on their tails that represent their mates, their clan, and breeding. “

The princess thought that sounded fun, but didn’t want to express it. She frowned. “I do not have my tail anymore…”

The Briefs child had a very beautiful tail when she was a child. It was icy blue with silvery bristles, something her father knew would be well sought for. Trunks’ tail was beautiful as well, a purple tint, those wild colors they received from their mother’s strong genes. The short prince looked at his daughter and lifted her chin. “You tail will grow back once you are in full view of our planets moon, princess. “

She blushed. “Really?”

“Yes. The moon will make you stronger. Much stronger. You will feel complete, and your saiyan heritage will outshine your human blood. No saiyan can not be changed by it.”

Bra grinned. “I will be able to reach super saiyan 2.”

Vegeta laughed and wrapped his muscled arm around her. “2? You will reach your peek. You must be careful though. There are probably no saiyan females. You will be the only one, and much sought for.”

Radditz growled. “Anyone dares touch her and I’ll snap their neck.”

“Easy, Radditz. No one will dare touch your niece. She will show them no quarter, isn’t that right, princess?” He licked her cheek and she blushed. “Of course father.”

Gogeta and Nappa came into the meeting room, the small prince on the large saiyans shoulder. Vegeta scoffed. “So that’s where you’ve been, brat.”

Gogeta snorted. “I am older now mother, I can’t stay curled around your tail forever.” Vegeta frowned. He wished he could. Out of all his children, because he bore Gogeta from his body, he wanted him to stay as close as possible. He knew it was just his paternal instinct, and he knew it was silly, but…

“You will stay under foot, or so help me I will pound you till your flat and stick you in my pocket Gogeta Son!”

The small saiyan hopped from his perch and clung to his mother’s leg. “Sorry kasan…” Vegeta patted the boys head. “We were discussing holidays, boy. Don’t you want to hear them?”

He learned early that holidays equal presents, so he nodded and climbed up his mother’s body till he was around his neck. Vegeta blushed, but let him stay. “What else….”

“Warrior Week.” Radditz grinned. Vegeta grinned as well. Goku walking in stared at the evil in their eyes and got nervous. “What’s Warrior Week?”

Vegeta arched a brow at his lover, unconsciously pulling Gogeta in his lap and purring deep in his chest. The child started to drift to sleep. “It is a week where all saiyans show their strength. Many contests are held, there is food cooked, fights are had…”

Radditz whistled. “ More saiyan babes are made during Warrior Week than any other day…”

“Why?” the earth raised saiyan asked, getting more interested by the minute. Vegeta chuckled, playing with the fluff of his son’s tail. “Because Kakkarrot, strong saiyans are irresistibly sexy. I do not know one saiyan that doesn’t pick a mate based on their strength. “

Trunks sat down with what looked like a map, shaking his head. “I didn’t pick Goten for how strong he is.”

His father snorted at him. “No, you didn’t. You saw how strong Kakkarrot was, and knew that Goten had that potential. Goten picked YOU because of how strong you are. “

The demi blushed. “I-“

“It is a subconscious act, boy. You cannot help who you are attracted to. “

Goku thought about it. “So there’s a tournament and everything?”

“Yes Kakkarrot. A big, nasty….”

Radditz chimed in. “Sweaty….filthy….”

“Debauched…” Nappa said with a far off look.

“….painful tournament.” The three shuddered and the younger saiyans groaned. Gross.

Goku however, wanted to enter. “Can I enter?! Can I Geta??”

“Kakkarrot, as my mate you have to enter. All of the royal family must. It is policy. A ruler cannot rule if he is not the strongest of his people.”

Nappa groaned. “You know what I miss? Large pole fish…covered in grey sauce. “The three groaned again. This was becoming a habit. Now here was a subject all saiyans loved. Food. Goku licked his lips. “Is it yummy??”

Vegeta nodded. “The best fish you will ever have…the size of a human truck. It takes 4 saiyans to catch it.”

Radditz chuckled. “6 saiyans to drag it’s carcass from the water.”

“3 saiyans to cook it.”

“And 1 to eat it. The entire thing. It is usually given as a mating present. You give it to the family of your intended, and if they cook it, you have their permission to hunt their kin. If they throw it out and let it spoil in the sun, they will kill you if you touch them.” Vegeta laughed. “At the age of 3, many had given my father the fish to become betroved to me. He gave the fish to the wood birds, and made it mandatory for all of Vegetasei to watch as they ate it. “

Nappa held his sides. “It took 5 hours! They birds died of indigestion, and we died of boredom!”

Goku twiddled his thumbs. “Do you think your father would approve of us?”

“If he was alive, I believe he would not approve of your demeanor, but he would accept you.”

The uneven haired man blushed. That kind of made him happy. Radditz just rolled his eyes. “Kakkarrot you would have nothing to worry about. Our father frequent the kings bed chambers. He would have taken you anyway. If I didn’t know mother, I would swear you were king Vegeta’s child.”

Vegeta blushed. “Radditz…”

“Well it is true, Vegeta. Everyone knew it. It is a kings right to mate with the golden one.”

Goku had forgotten about that. His father was a vessel, like Vegeta Jr. He thought about it and looked at his brother. “What does dad look like?”

“Like you Kakkarrot…much like you. You have his hair, his eyes, his height. You are very much like him. You think like him as well. He was out cased for his beliefs in kamis and his sight. “

“His sight?”

“Yes. As a golden one, father could foresee into the future. He saw the demise of Vegetasei…but no one would believe him…I joined Freeza’s ranks in order to assassinate him, but he was too powerful. Father told me I should try…maybe his vision was meant for you, Kakkarrot.”

Goku touched his brother’s shoulder. “If it was, then you wouldn’t be here. It was probably what kept you alive. You and Nappa protected Vegeta, and Vegeta help me defeat Freeza…so really, I couldn’t have done it without you.”

Vegeta snickered mentally. That was logical. Of course that was his mate’s human side, and apparently it made Radditz feel better. He gave Gogeta to Trunks to go lay him in bed and stretched. “We will have a meeting in an hour. Inform the others. I will continue this with you latter Bra. Right now I need rest.”

***********

The meeting was full of caution. They discussed battle plans, strategies, and planned a schedule for the reconstruction of the planet. The first and second day went smoothly, but by the early hours of the 3rd day, everyone was nervous. Everyone except Vegeta. He had been waiting for this day all his life. He sat in the observation disc at the top of the ship and looked on toward the distant star he knew belonged to the planet with a peace he had never known.

The brilliance of this moment…made the strong willed prince tear up. Long had he waited for the day. Long had he desired to see the planet with his eyes again, to show his fellow saiyans the true beauty of their race. The purple skies…the vivid green trees…the clear water…he had suffered for this day. He thought about all he had gone through to get here. Working under Freeza…being controlled by Babadi…fighting Cooler…Cell…Buu…all his hard work was worth it. All the pain, all the death. He was finally justified. His people justified. And to think…if he had killed Kakkarrot…none of this would have been possible. What life would he have had without his mate…if he had retrieved the Dragon balls…become immortal on Namek…he would not have seen this day…he would have been lonely in his power, and the joys of fatherhood would never had been his. The peace of knowing his children would grow up on saiyan soil…his soil…it was all he wanted, and now in a few hours they would be there, and he could die a happy saiyan.

The door to the observation deck opened and his mate popped into the small room, sitting Indian style next to him. Goku saw tears in his lover’s eyes, but did not try to wipe them away. Instead he sat behind him and pulled him to his chest, looking out to the ever brightening star in the distance. “I am….so happy your wish is finally coming true…. I have never felt such a peacefulness…as the kind coming from you right now….”

Vegeta curled against his mate and let his tears fall, clutching at a strong arm. “I would have nothing without you Kakkarrot…none of this….our offspring…Vegetasei…our clan…you have made me the happiest saiyan in the universe….” The earth raised saiyan stroked auburn, flamed hair and kissed a tanned cheek. “And I would be nothing without you…I never knew love till I met you Vegeta…even as enemies…I loved you….you know that, don’t you? You are the most beautiful creature I have ever met…even your anguish is breathtaking….and I would not miss seeing this with you for all of Earth….”

Vegeta turned to face his mate, a pained expression in his eyes. “Kakkarrot….I could not love you anymore…I am truly blessed to have you as my mate…” He kissed the dumb warrior deeply, his overwhelming happiness flowing out in choked sobs against his lovers lips. Strong hands held him close and he fell against the others chest, looking out into the darkness. Goku smiled tenderly. “In three more hours…we’ll be home…”

Vegeta clutched him tighter, because he knew his mate meant it. Home.

*********************************************************************


	25. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: SKS is being revised and updated. Feel free to send me any questions directly at prismakakkerra@hotmail.com
> 
> Title: Saiyan Karma Sutra
> 
> Pairings: VxG,GhxP,GtxTx others
> 
> Warnings: Mpreg, Yaoi, violence, dom, silliness
> 
> Author: PrismaKakkerra
> 
> AN: 35 words

****

The other occupants of the ship were not as calm. Bra was in her room with Pan, brushing her hair vigorously. She wanted to look good, as she would finally get to see other saiyans that were not related to her. Cute saiyan boys…with rippling muscles and strong ki… she blushed crimson and looked over at her clothes. Damn it she had nothing to wear!! Pan laughed at her, but her young aunt hit her over the head.

Her brothers were having similar problems. Trunks was tearing their small room up looking for his suit. “Chibi!! Where did you put my suit??”

Goten laughed. “Trunks I unpacked the clothes yesterday.”

The purple hared demi pulled the dresser draw with so much force it fell apart. “Damn it!!” His black haired mate touched his shoulder. “Calm down koi. You look good whether you were clothes are not. I’ m sure the other saiyans won’t pick on you for not wearing your suit.”

Trunks blushed. “Don’t make fun Goten! You know this is important to dad! If I wear my regular clothes he’ll kill me! Besides…this will be the first time I will fit in…I want to look nice!”

“Baby I didn’t know it meant so much to you. Here, I’ll help.” The pregnant teen bent down among the tossed closed and found the spandex suit. “Here it is!” Trunks grinned and kissed him hard. “Thanks chibi.”

Goten laughed. “When are you going to stop calling me chibi? I’m a big boy now, you know.”

The purple haired scientist grabbed him by the rear and licked the shell of his ear. “You are still my little playmate…aren’t you…” he whispered, and Goten fell apart, shuddering against him. “Yes Trunks kun…” he quivered, and his mate smirked. He pushed him off. “Dude, don’t get me hot and bothered!! I have babysitting duty!”

In the room of Piccolo and Gohan, Pichan was practicing his dragonball forming while his parents got dressed. Piccolo frowned. He agreed to go to the planet…but he didn’t want a million Vegeta’s calling him green man. His mate laughed as he heard his thoughts. “Anyone does that and I’ll make them beg for forgiveness. Don’t worry about it. It’s going to be new to us too. We need to concentrate on the mission first. “

“I know your right…”

Gohan kissed the namek’s nose. “I’m always right.”

Radditz and Nappa were staring at the window as the planet started to come into view, their tails swishing back and forth. The long haired man jumped on the intercom. “Look out the window!!”

Everyone stared out and gasped. The purple planet was in view, its beauty breathtaking. Vegeta pressed against his window as if it would bring him closer. “Kakkarrot! There she is!! Still as beautiful as all the stars in the universe combined…I will not mistreat her…and I will not let anyone else hurt her ever again!”

Goku grinned. “Man, she is pretty!! Just like Begeta showed me!!”

After gazing like kids in a candy store window, all on board moved to position. Trunks took manual control of the ship, and Goten rounded up the young saiyans, placing them in the meeting room. Gogeta was the last, putting up a fight. He ran all the way to the docking bay and refused to move. “I’m coming too!”

Vegeta frowned. “No, you are not.”

“Yes I am!!”

Vegeta sighed and knelt down in front of his son, touching his cheek. “Little prince, you cannot come. Wait till I have returned, and you will be able to join us.”

“But why can’t I come with you? I am strong! “

“I will need someone to protect the others. Goten is too weak right now, and if someone comes to the ship, he will not be able to defend against attack. I need you and your sister to protect him and Begeta..it is a task I put only my heirs in charge of. Can you do this for me, son?”

Gogeta stood tall and nodded, wrapping his tail around his mothers wrist before resting it around his waist. “Yes mother. I won’t let you down! Anyone dares, and I’ll blow them away!!” He smirked evilly and Vegeta swelled with pride. “That’s my little hell raiser. Now run along, and don’t give your brother any trouble or I’ll beat you to a pulp.”

“Yes mother!” He ran off in Goten’s direction, and Vegeta joined his mate at the dock. He took his hand and squeezed it. They were close. He could feel it. They all could feel it. Goku started to shuffle his feet, excitement mounting inside his body. Radditz felt it too. So did Gohan and Nappa. Piccolo smirked. “Let’s get this show on the road…”

Trunks came on intercom. “Entering the planet’s atmosphere; enabling gravity lock.” Their feet stuck to the floor and Goku waved his arms to keep his balance as they shot into the atmosphere at top speed. The ship shook, and Nero came on line. “The day is Tuesday the 12. The temperature on the planet is a warm 78 degrees. There will be an alignment with the planets moon in 1 week. Welcome to planet Vegeta.”

The ship landed smoothly, and Trunks ran to the dock. He was smiled at by his father. “Good job, son.”

The teen blushed. “Thanks dad.”

Vegeta looked at his mate as the doors opened. “Let’s go reclaim this planet Kakkarrot…”

Goku nodded and the 7 of them took their first steps off the ship and onto their new home.

Vegeta breathed in the air and shuddered. “She is so beautiful, Vegeta…” Goku whispered, looking out at the field they had landed it. Rabbits with extremely long ears pranced around the grass, and large blue butterflies fluttered in the air. The trees were bright and full of life, and as the cool air blew, birds flew in and out of their homes. Vegeta let a tear fall as he stared up at the clear, purple sky. “Home at last..”

Even Piccolo was stunned by the beauty of the place. It’s wild greens reminded him of namek, and a peaceful sigh left him. “I have a feeling I’m going to like it here.”

Gohan nodded. “Me too.”

Vegeta shot up in the air at such a speed, his mate thought he had finally learned how to trans locate. He flew up to meet him and growled. “This feels good! I feel a lot stronger!!”

Vegeta nodded. “So do I, Kakkarrot. Do you sense any of our people?”

Goku touched his temple and scanned the planet. His eyes snapped open and he grinned. “They’re all over! This way!!” He bolted to the east, and Piccolo and Gohan moved to the west. Radditz and Nappa went to the South, and Nero closed the ship tight.

*********

Goku finally spotted a village and several saiyans gathering in its center. He lowered his ki , but Vegeta shook his head. “They cannot read your power level. We should get lower and walk into town.”

“Right.”

They flew down to the small forest before the village and walked slowly through it, strange birds singing their morning song. When they made it to the village they listened in to the conversation before walking up to the other saiyans.

One large man with a cloak on was arguing at the people, and some were throwing things at him. “Damn it, just listen!! We must not fight amongst ourselves!! This is how it happened last time!!”

“What a loony! He says he can see the future! If you can, tell us if we will be victorious in battle against the west!”

The man hissed. “The battle does not matter! You will all perish if you do not stop this meaningless dispute!! Vegetasei belongs to all saiyans!! You cannot claim a piece of her over another!”

“He’s a spy for the west! We should kill him!!”

“Burn him!!”

“Eat him!!”

Vegeta had seen enough. He pulled his mate with him and pushed through the crowd. “Stop this foolishness at once!!”

Everyone stared at them and their clothing. “Who are you people??! Traitors from the west!!”

Vegeta scowled. “I am no traitor! I am your king, and I demand that this foolishness is stopped at once!”

They laughed, but the cloaked man did not. He took his hood off and gasped. “Vegeta….you have come back to me…” he took the princes hand and kissed it deeply, kneeling on one knee. Goku blushed. “I knew not even hell could keep us apart my king…”

Goku swallowed. This man was…”Dad??”

The older saiyan looked up and trembled. “Kakkarrot….son….is it…really you??!”

He stood up and hugged him in a vice grip. “Not a day has gone by that I have not missed you…not one day I did not regret…not keeping you at my side …”

The villagers were confused as to what was happening, but Vegeta was going to make them aware. “Listen up! I am Vegeta, king of all saiyans. Almost 30 years ago Vegetasei was destroyed by a creature called Freeza. My mate here killed Freeza, in the name of all saiyans, and his father, the one you wish to kill, sacrificed himself to restore this planet and you. There will be no fighting over her. She will be shared with all saiyans. We must work to rebuild our way of life. Those who choose to try to corrupt her with unnecessary saiyan bloodshed will die by my hands. Is that understood!!”

They didn’t seem to believe him, and one man even ran up behind him, but Vegeta gripped him by his shaft, and squeezed tightly. “I am not a tolerant saiyan…”

He released the poor man and he fell to his knees in pain. “So many of us have died already. I do not want to kill one of my own. “

“What makes you worthy to be king of us?” Someone shouted, and Vegeta powered up to super saiyan, his hair bleeding to gold. They all bowed. “He is a super saiyan!!”

“I thought that was mere legend!!”

Vegeta smirked. “I am more than just a super saiyan…” He powered up to SS2, then 3, and he felt there was some more, but he didn’t try it as he had no idea what it was. Whatever it was, it felt damn good. SS4??

 

The villagers understood, and quickly begged for forgiveness. “Please forgive us, King Vegeta!!”

Goku smirked. His lover was so getting off on this. He watched him cross his arms and grin. “You are all forgiven. Now give up this fight. We will rebuild the golden city, and not one saiyan will be cold or hungry. As we speak we have someone speaking to the people of the west. They are your brothers, so whatever ill will you have towards them, you had better get over it. We will need all saiyans to rebuild this world.“ He turned to his mate as he powered down. “Kakkarrot, count them. We need to know how many capsule houses we need for this area. “

“Yes Vegeta.” Goku said, and he and Bardock counted the saiyans. The earth raised warrior frowned. “There are no children?’

One man shook his head. “We have been unable to bear any saiyan children….the crops are not nourishing enough, and mother Begeta beats down upon our flesh. There is rumored to have been a child in the west…their people keep it and it’s bearer in secret.”

 

Once they were finished, Vegeta mentally called out to Trunks. “Boy, where are you?”

The teen looked at the map. “Um, I think I’m northeast.”

“Did you bring the capsule bag from the ship?”

“Yes. What do you need?”

“50 capsule houses due east. Kakkarrot, your grandfather and I will be waiting.”

Trunks gasped. “You found Bardock already?! Wow!”

Meanwhile, Gohan and Piccolo were not having as good of a time. The villagers were preparing for combat, and when they saw him and his namek lover, they grew vicious. “Spies from the east!! They are coming for the child!!”

“Kill them!!”

Gohan growled. “We are not her for your children and we are not spies!”

A short saiyan with reddish brown hair frowned at him. “Then who are you?!”

Gohan blushed. “I am a saiyan from the planet Earth, and he is my mate. We have traveled long to get here. Has anyone heard of a man named Bardock?”

That’s when they all started to whisper. Piccolo growled. “Have you or haven’t you?”

“Yes, we know of Bardock..he is the loner that travels from village to village…he is crazy. He says that we died-“

Gohan frowned. “You all did die. 30 years ago. A alien called Freeza blew the planet to pieces. My family were the only saiyans who survived. Bardock is my grandfather. Please, it is urgent that we speak with him, do you know where he is?”

“He is probably to the east…hey stranger?”

The demi groaned. “Yes?”

“If we died, how are we here now?”

“Begeta has said that my grandfather is a golden one, and that he wished you all back. Wait-“

He felt his mind being tugged at, and turned his attention to it. His father was calling him. “Father, what’s up? Have you found grandpa?”

“Yeah we did! Vegeta asked if you could count the villagers so Trunks can bring you some capsule houses.”

“Sure thing dad!”

He turned to his lover and smiled. “They found him! He said we need to count the villagers so we can give them CC houses!”

Piccolo smirked. “Just great, they want to kill us, and we give them houses.”

Gohan chuckled. “Alright listen up! We know your living conditions are bad. We brought things with us from Earth to help you guys, but first we need everyone outside so we can count how many of you there are! “

The villagers were reluctant. Piccolo growled. “We are not going to hurt you! We just need to see how many of you there are so we can give you new places to live!”

The people who were hiding slowly came out and they counted them all. Gohan frowned. He saw one boy around 12, but no more children. His mother stood in front of him protectively. “He is the only child?”

“Bearing saiyan children is hard work..the entire village sacrificed food and water so that I might bear this child..”

Gohan looked sadly at the man. “No one will ever have to do that again. Never.” They finished counting and he telepathically talked to Trunks. “Hey bro, I got 35 over here!”

Trunks was just leaving the East, and he nodded. “35 capsule houses coming up!”

Nappa and Radditz used sheer force to beat sense into the people in their area, and soon, a census was taken. Trunks mentally spoke to his father. “Dad I’ve got a count!”

Vegeta nodded. “How many boy?”

“200. There are 200 saiyans on the planet.”

Vegeta frowned. “So few….that will change once food and water is plentiful. What is the geological reading?”

“There’s good soil and lots of water..from what Gohan told me, they were fighting over a kid. They don’t know how to farm, and their fighting has caused all the wildlife to flock towards the forests. Nappa and Radditz have the saiyans in the south on clean up, and I think Gohan’s group is almost finished. Everyone should be in a nice clean bed before sundown.”

“Good work Trunks. Set up the large capsule house to the north for us, and let your mate and the offspring out of the ship. We are home now.”

Trunks grinned. “Yes father.”

 

*********************************************************************


	26. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: SKS is being revised and updated. Feel free to send me any questions directly at prismakakkerra@hotmail.com
> 
> Title: Saiyan Karma Sutra
> 
> Pairings: VxG,GhxP,GtxTx others
> 
> Warnings: Mpreg, Yaoi, violence, dom, silliness
> 
> Author: PrismaKakkerra
> 
> AN: 35 words

****

They unpacked in the capsule corp house and once the huts were cleared away, they showed the people how to work their new homes. Each group had a meeting with the soon to be king(the south being the longest because it was most populated). They learned about what happened and what was going to be done. He showed them the potential of their race, and that they could indeed have children. Goku held Vegeta Jr, and Begeta touched the entire race, enabling the production of saiyan children to commence.

By the end of the day, they were all so tired, they slept in the living room, a content like no other washing over them.

The next morning was eventful. Pichan yawned against Gogeta and fought sleepiness as he tried to get up. The older boy pulled him back down however, his tail curled around his wrist. “ Five more minutes Pichan…” he mumbled in his sleep, and his cousin blushed. “Prince, I gotta get up!! Today’s the day I make the Dragonballs!” Gogeta was hearing none of that. He pulled the boy down and buried his face in the crook of his neck. “You are to do as I command….” He grumbled, and Pichan whined, his small body pinned under his intended. Gohan came in the room with a toothbrush in his mouth. He laughed. “Having trouble, Pichan?”

“Mommy! Help me!!”

The demi chuckled and picked his little brother up and curled him to his chest. “Kid you’re getting heavy!”

Others were rushing as well. Vegeta was shuffling through papers, trying to get everything ready for this morning’s meeting. Goku was rubbing his shoulders, a frown on his face. He leaned down and rubbed his cheek against his mate. “Geta calm down…the hard part’s over. Everyone has food and water, the rest will follow.”

“Kakkarrot there is 1 week left till Solaris. We need to train all of them so that there will be strong saiyan offspring for spring. We also need to find the strongest warriors to form the guard, the bridge across the river needs to be under construction, and the fields need to be tilled for farming. I have 200 saiyans who can’t read or write, and the Dragonballs need to be made. And on top of all that, our children need to be fed this morning. “

Goku chuckled. “Sweet prince…it will be done. How about we see what it feels like to…” he leaned down and whispered something in his ear. Vegeta moaned out loud. “Fuck Kakkarrot….you drive a hard bargain…”

His lover licked his neck to his mate mark and bit at it gently. “I am also told I give good head…would you like to find out?”

Vegeta pushed his seat back and quickly unbuttoned his pants. His spiky haired lover placed the tip of his tongue on his sex and dragged down to his seed bearing sac and he groaned. His hands lost themselves in dark hair and he tossed his head back, fully intending to make use of his mates services when the door opened and in came the dumb warriors father. Vegeta turned red “Kakkarrot…”

Goku however was too lost in his work, and dropped his head into the princes lap. The short saiyan bit through his lip and tried to pull his lovers head away from his sex. “Kakkarrot!! Your father is standing right there!!”

“Huh?” Seed shot from his shaft against his will and drizzled down the tall saiyan’s lips as he looked up at his father. He blushed and put his hand on the back of his head, trying to laugh it off. “Hehe, hi dad. Guess you caught me during breakfast.”

Bardock laughed. “I guess I did.”

Once they were decent, they began a private meeting between the clan. Bardock held his youngest grandson, still amazed. “You have a litter! My heart swells with pride for you both. Vegeta, if your father was here, he would be very proud of you, I know he would have. Such strong little ones!” he smiled, watching Gogeta as he did pull ups on his free arm. It would appear that Gogeta liked his grandfather very much. He sniffed him and ended up in his lap. “Grandfather?”

“Yes, little one?”

“You smell nice.” He collapsed against him and started to purr deep. Goku covered his mouth. He had never seen his son do something so cute. “Vegeta look….”

Bardock smiled wider, curling his tail around the two. “It appears I have made a fan. My first since I’ve been back on Vegetasei.”

Radditz blushed at the small boy against his father. He missed that. “So what are the plans for today?”

Vegeta brought out a large book. “Training must be the main focus. Gohan, Piccolo, Trunks and Radditz will be training the people today; hopefully we can get some super saiyans before Solaris. Kakkarrot and I will be inspecting for guards, Nappa will be taking his group to the forest to begin the bridge construction. Pichan will be making the Dragonballs, and Gogeta, Pan, and Bra will be handing out the books of code. “

 

Bardock chuckled. “And what would you like me to do, my prince?” The man looked so much like his lover…he smirked at him and he turned a dark shade of rose. “I would like you to enjoy your grandchildren. You have done much already. You deserve to relax. Should you need any help, Goten will be here to assist you. He has grown too large to work.”

Trunks frowned. “Hey don’t talk about my mate that way! He’s caring you’re grandchild you know!”

“Boy did I jerk your chain?”

Goten wobbled over to his father and whimpered. “Dad…why is this baby not coming out already? I feel like a cow.”

Goku chuckled. “It is hard work bringing saiyans into the world, son. He will come out when he’s ready. Not before.”

“But dad! I want to help! I can’t do anything now…I haven’t even gotten a chance to look around…” Goku enveloped the depressed teen in a hug. “I’m sure your grandfather wouldn’t mind walking with you for a little while, would you dad?”

Bardock shook his head. “I’d love to. Walking will make that little one come faster. Come, there is a spring nearby. We could walk there.”

Goten blushed but nodded. “Let me go get Gotenks and his bag and I’ll be back.”

Everyone went to work, so when the demi came down, it was just him, Bardock and two babies. Rolled out his double stroller and placed Gotenks and Vegeta Jr.’s car seat in, strapping the diaper bag over the handle. Bardock laughed. “What is that contraption?”

“Uh, a stroller?”

“Are humans too lazy to carry their children?”

“No, human children are too fat to carry. Look at him, 5 months and he’s big as a 3 yr old!” Gotenks laughed, his little tee shirt reading ‘daddies boy’. He smacked at his belly. “Go, Go!”

“Go?”

“He means Gotenks. Isn’t that right, buddy?”

The baby covered his eyes and laughed. “Go! Go!”

Bardock laughed and took the stroller from the teen, taking his hand. “Come child.”

They walked slowly, Goten holding his back. He looked up at the sky and smiled. “That’s so nice…reminds me of Trunks…”

“Trunks is your mate, correct?”

“Yes. He’s the reason I’m like this. Bastard.”

“How is it you have one babe already?”

The demi blushed. “I kind of…got him pregnant too…”

The seer laughed. “You are defiantly my grandson.”

Goten chewed at his lips. “Hey um, granddad?”

“Yes?”

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but you are gorgeous. How is it you still look like that? Didn’t you die or something? And why do you smell so good?”

The older saiyan smirked. “Saiyans do not age physically Goten, and I smell good because I am the purest part of your blood. I am the source of your child, you, your mate, your father and his mate, your uncle and your brothers and sisters. I am the purest blood in the clan, and as such I smell good to you. It is the scent of your breeding.”

Goten swallowed. “You’re not related to Trunks. Only by marriage. Right?”

Bardock shook his head. “Vegeta is also my child. He is the product of my mating with king Vegeta…”

“Whoa! So that makes dad and Vegeta brothers!”

The full blooded saiyan nodded. “Do not tell anyone else…Vegeta is not yet ready to hear it…”

They came to the spring and when Goten looked down, his son and brother had fallen asleep. He looked over the water and frowned. “The water is purplish…”

“Yes?”

“Did human teachers not tell you that the sky reflects the water?”

The teen blushed. “I wasn’t very good at science. That’s Trunk’s department. So now that were here…can we go somewhere else?” He didn’t like standing. Truten didn’t like him standing. His grandfather shook his head. “Come, we will bathe while the babes are asleep. “ He peeled his clothes off and stepped into the water. Goten swallowed. “What?! Um…I don’t know you that well yet and I…don’t feel comfortable about this…”

*********************************************************************


	27. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: SKS is being revised and updated. Feel free to send me any questions directly at prismakakkerra@hotmail.com
> 
> Title: Saiyan Karma Sutra
> 
> Pairings: VxG,GhxP,GtxTx others
> 
> Warnings: Mpreg, Yaoi, violence, dom, silliness
> 
> Author: PrismaKakkerra
> 
> AN: 35 words

****

The original version of his father shook his head. “Your words are meaningless. I know you want to. Come, while the air is still. “ He turned to face him and Goten blushed more. Damn it he couldn’t stop! He closed his eyes and peeled off his tee and pajama bottoms, slowly lowering into the water. It was warm and steaming. His body instantly relaxed and he smiled. “Wow this feels good…”

“Of course it does…” He opened his eyes and his grandfather was swimming nude, his strong form flowing under the purple tinted water. He was so…mysterious… Goten groaned. Something about this didn’t feel right. He moved to get out but his hand was grabbed, and a strong chest was pressed against his back. That scent…invaded his senses till he was trembling. “What are you doing….”

“It is not right for you to be so afraid of me Goten. I won’t hurt you. You are part of me. “ A warm hand rubbed his stomach and his head rolled back. Why did his touches feel so good? He whined deep in his throat. “I’m not afraid….this is wrong…”

Bardock frowned. “What’s wrong? Me holding my grandchild isn’t wrong…” Those hands dipped to his waist and massaged his hips. A moan escaped his moist lips. “Grandpa…please….this feels wrong…”

“No it doesn’t…it feels good, doesn’t it?” Goten moved into the touches. “Yesss….but-“

“We are animals Goten….if it feels good….then don’t over think it…”

Those hands moved over his back and he relaxed to a shudder, ashamed at how hard he had gotten. He hadn’t done anything really. Just a massage…

It was just him making it into something else. He panted as one of his legs were stretched to rest over the bank. “Please….I’m not use to this…I don’t…I can’t handle…”

He was hushed, and a hand moved into his hair, massaging so thoroughly he started to cry out softly. Those magic hands moved to his arms and covered his own, their owner pressing against him. This is when he started to chew at his lips, eyes completely closed. He was not alone in his predicament. His grandfather’s need pressed against his rear, and he couldn’t say no anymore. That smell was driving him mad, and he had never been quite this hard before. He was shaking. Bardock chuckled, licking the teen’s cheek. “Goten….”

“Mmhmm….”

“Do you want to rut with me….”

“Yes….” He said before he knew it

.

Bardock purred, and the boy against him clawed at the dirt. He pressed his rear back against him, turning to stare at him over his shoulder. “I want it…” he moaned. Bardock moved his hand to touch the pregnant teen’s shaft, hand stroking it deep and slow. Goten dropped his head down between his arms, watching that hand. His rear was parted and a thick sex was pressed at his entrance, causing him to curl his toes. “Please put it in….please….I want it so bad…kami I can’t stand it…”

Bardock slowly entered the teen, his thick shaft being engulfed by tight heat. He hissed, and Goten tossed his head up, tears at the corner of his eyes. “Yes!!” he moaned. It felt so good…so slow…so much…he forgot about who was taking him and pushed back, completing the movement. Bardock groaned as he was pressed against, and his erection disappeared inside his grandson. “Child…”

He stayed there for a moment, and Goten started to sob. “Please!” He felt so ashamed and yet he couldn’t stop this unnatural heat. He felt the large sex pull from him and he cried out. They were soon moving against one another with ease, both panting. Goten grinded down against the older saiyan, the water splashing around him. “Feels-so-good-gonna cum-gonna-cum-gonna-“

He was turned around and he gasped, his grandfather claiming his lips as he began to thrust harder against him. Goten clawed at his back, tears leaking from his eyes. He grabbed the other saiyans hair and gripped tight as he was pounded in to, shrieking his ecstasy out loud. “Oh my god!!” he said wide eyed, the older saiyan burying sac deep inside his throbbing heat. Bardock smiled against his lips. “Is it good….”

Goten was mad with pleasure, his sweet spot being assaulted at every thrust. “Yes!!”

“Do you want more?” the older male asked, and Goten couldn’t even think. There was more of this to be had?

“Yes!! More! I want more!” he pleaded, and Bardock grinned. “Then you shall have it..” Goten’s eyes went wide as the speed picked up to and insane rate, and he began to scream, water splashing onto the grass. Flesh smacked soundly against flesh, the poor teen gasping loudly before he jerked, his body being filled with so much it spurted at their union into the water. His hips thrusted up and his eyes tinted blue as he shot streams of sticky seed all over, body trembling. “OH KAMI!!!”

When they came down from that high, Goten was still shaking, and he slowly removed his spasming hands from the others hair. “ Trunks is going to kill me…”

Bardock groaned as he pulled out. “Why, child?”

“Because I…we…I just had sex with you! It was wrong! You’re my granddad, there’s like a million reasons-“

The older saiyans chuckled. “Here on Vegetasei, what we just did is a common occurrence. Trunks will probably want to rutt with me too…all my children will eventually rutt with me. It makes our bond strong. “ He leaned down over the teen, cradling his head in his hands. “I am glad you were the first Goten…” he whispered, and captured the boys bottom lip, sucking it till he was groaning. “Where did you learn how to do that??”

 

“Your other grandfather was…very special. He enjoyed things that required I learn many things.” Goten blushed. “Do you think you could teach me sometime?”

Bardock laughed and started to get out of the water. He put his clothes on and helped the teen out. “I will teach you many things, Goten. Many things. First thing, this contraption must go! Saiyan children are meant to be heavy. You must carry him. It will keep your strength up. “

The teen whined. “Aww come on!! He’s so heavy!!”

At the South base, Vegeta and Goku were inspecting saiyans to join the guard. All the men lined up, and the two walked down, examining their ki, build and attitude. Sometimes Vegeta would ask them questions like, do you have a mate, or whether their family was still living. They were at the end of the line when they saw a tall saiyan with hair covering one eye and a smirk on his face. Goku grinned. “My king, this one is very attractive…”

“We are not picking guards for their looks, Kakkarrot. What is your name, boy?”

“Maverok, my king.”

Goku smirked. “Vegeta, he is very cute…”

“Kakkarrot I will not-“

“He may be my personal guard. “ Vegeta snickered. “You don’t need a guard. You are one of the strongest on the planet. You want to fuck him don’t you? I say no.”

Goku blushed. “My king, I didn’t mean it like that! Well…I really could use a guard…”

The saiyan in question was blushing furiously, looking between the two. “Kakkarrot if I pick this weakling, and you fuck him and he doesn’t get stronger, I will kill him.”

“He’ll get stronger, won’t you?”

Maverok swallowed. “Yes, your majesty..”

“Fine then Kakkarrot. Have your play thing. The rest of you who were not chosen, you are civilians. Once spring has come, and offspring have been had, you will all be given another chance to be a part of the guard, if you want to. There will be other fields made available as soon as everything is settled. Those that were chosen…” he looked Maverok up and down before laughing. “Follow me. You will join the rest of the group and begin training.”

The earth raised saiyan grabbed his new pupils hand and the younger saiyan blushed. “Everyone hold hands!”

The group held hands and he trans located them to the field in which guard training was being held. There was a GR in the center, and the new recruits stared at it strangely. Maverok however was fascinated with Kakkarrot. “Your majesty! Will you please teach me how you did that?!” he stammered, and Goku grinned. “I plan on teaching you lots of things, Maverok. Don’t worry. Today I’m going to make you a super saiyan.”

The other blushed. “A super…saiyan…”

Vegeta nodded. “Everyone will be turned into super saiyans today. Those who don’t apply themselves will be beaten. This is an opportunity to become stronger, and with mating season coming up, it is important to have strong mates. Strong mates produce strong offspring.

Now I don’t know if any of you have noticed, but half of the population is out here. Yes, there are a hundred of you. This means everyone will have an equal opportunity to get a strong mate. After training, some may not want to be in the guard. That is your choice. However, we will need 30 saiyans to volunteer to remain. Those who do will be trained more, and may possibly reach Supper saiyan 2. Now my mate and one of my offspring will show you how to reach super saiyan. Pay attention to them only. If you’re concerned how your neighbor is doing it, you will not master the technique. “

Trunks came from the crowd, and men started to growl at him. “You look pretty sweet…”

Trunks grinned. “I am…”

“Flower boy, my field needs tending!”

“Sorry, but I’m a one field kind of guy…”

“You look tasty.”

“I am very tasty…”

Once he made it to the front next to Goku, he was red, but enjoyed the attention. He smirked. “Alright boys, straighten up, and pay attention. Ki is the energy everything is made of. You have it, trees have it, it’s everywhere. When you harvest and control your ki, your body is balanced and you are stronger. To harvest this ki, think of a violent memory…one that makes you angry…focus on that anger….”

Goku nodded. “Can you feel it? That injustice…that pain? Let it build up…” The crowd started to spark with energy and he grinned. “Don’t let it go. It wasn’t fair…that injustice. It robbed you of your strength, focus on it…”

Vegeta paid attention to his lover’s new pupil. The man had already reached super saiyan before the others, and his blue eyes were getting deeper, as if he was trying to reach 2 as well. Did Kakkarrot know this man’s potential just by looking at him? The rest followed his suit, violent screams echoing in the field as 100 saiyans made super saiyan, a river of gold expanding across the plane. Vegeta boiled with pride. “Kakkarrot it is beautiful…”

“Yeah…it is isn’t it? 100 super saiyans in one day? These guys are just full of potential. There are going to be a lot of happy saiyans when mating season starts.”

Vegeta chuckled. “Let us hope they wait till then.”

*********************************************************************


	28. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: SKS is being revised and updated. Feel free to send me any questions directly at prismakakkerra@hotmail.com
> 
> Title: Saiyan Karma Sutra
> 
> Pairings: VxG,GhxP,GtxTx others
> 
> Warnings: Mpreg, Yaoi, violence, dom, silliness
> 
> Author: PrismaKakkerra
> 
> AN: 35 words

****

Gohan, Piccolo and Radditz joined Trunks and took over the lesson, and Vegeta and Goku flew off towards the direction where they knew their grandson was making the saiyan Dragonballs. Pichan smiled as he saw them, hands stretched out. “Grandpa Vegeta! Grandpa Goku!”

Goku picked him up. “Hey, little guy! Ready to make a dragon!”

He nodded. “Hm! But grandpa will you do me a favor?”

“What is it?”

“Will you go get Gogeta? I want him to be here when I do it. “

Goku smiled. “Come on, will both go. “ The tall warrior smiled at his mate. “Be right back. “

They trans located to the west village where he found his small son handing out books. The young saiyan seemed to be happy to see them both. “Daddy! Pichan!”

“Come on, prince. I’m about to make the dragon!” The copy of Vegeta jumped into his father’s arms, and he put a hand to his temple. “Hold on tight guys.” And in a flash they were gone. They reappeared in front of Vegeta, and his mate put the boys down. Pichan blushed. “Before I make the dragon, I need to name him…and I give the honor to my prince, as a sign of my devotion and promise to become his mate.”

Vegeta couldn’t help himself. He actually did it. “Awww….”

Goku smiled and grabbed his mate’s waist. “They’re so cute, Vegeta…”

Gogeta blushed deeply and scuffed his shoe against the grass. “This gift pleases me, Pichan…I accept your promise and your devotion..”

Pichan smiled. “Really?!”

Gogeta nodded. “Uhhuh. The dragon’s name should be…..Mabi.”

Pichan smiled and nodded. He turned and stretched his hands over the grass, and he started to glow gold as he focused his energy. One by one, large gold balls started to appear and when the last one was whole, he raised his hands up, then struck them down. “Mabi! I, master Pichan awaken the….come forth, young saiyan dragon!!”

The sky turned violet purple as the golden dragon poured from the large orbs. He was large, but fairly small compare to Shenrong. He was still young. He called out to his master. “Master Pichan…what is your command…”

The young saiyan turned to his grandparents. “Um grandpa Vegeta..grandpa Goku? Master Dende said I should ask you what you don’t want the dragon to do…”

Vegeta nodded. “Immortality…”

Goku gasped. “Vegeta! You are sure??”

“I have all that I need in life…being immortal is a waste.”

The younger saiyan smiled and held him tighter. “I have one. No one can awaken the dragon unless they are pure of heart. That will stop invaders from trying to use the Dragonballs. “

“Is that all of the rules?”

“And no wish may be made that will hurt Vegetasei.”

Pichan nodded. “Did you hear that Mabi?” The dragon smiled at his owner. “Yes master…what is your wish…”

“I wish the golden city was restored to its former beauty.”

“Wish granted…” Goten and Bardock gasped as a city started to appear around them. Bardock narrowed his eyes. “This is the work of the dragon, isn’t it?”

“Yeah…Pichan must have made the Dragonballs…”

Mabi swirled between the clouds much like a kid running in the grass. Pichan reprimanded him. Mabi concentrate!”

“Yes master….what is your wish…”

“I wish my father was revived…” Goku gasped. “Geta…”

“I will need his guidance…”

There was a glowing light, then the former king was before him. He was Vegeta’s spitting image, except taller with a dark beard. Goku groaned. Two Vegetas’?

The revived man looked at Goku and touched his cheek. “My mate…I see death did not steal your beauty…I have missed you and that big cock of yours.” Goku was squeezed and he moaned deep in his throat. “Vegeta…Vegeta please…can’t resist…” he pleaded. The old king grinned evilly. “Then don’t my golden doll..”

The younger Vegeta yanked his mate back. “He is not Bardock. Stop molesting him before he comes all over.” The older man narrowed his eyes. “Vegeta….is it really you? It can’t be…Freeza…he took you from me….”

Vegeta bowed low, as to not show his father his tears. “Me and my mate have defeated Freeza…and Bardock has restored the planet to it’s former glory…I…I have missed you very much father…”

“If he is not Bardock….” The old king’s eyes went wide. “Kakkarrot! My son, you live?! Both of my children alive and upon our glorious planet once again!”

Vegeta frowned. “What do you mean, both of your sons..”

The king was going to answer, but something tugged at his spirit, and when he turned around, his mate was flying towards him fast. The spiky haired man knocked him over with a growl. “Vegeta!!”

“Bardock, you bastard!! Where were you?!” The king asked, but it didn’t matter as he was kissed, and the two rolled on the ground, biting and ripping at clothes. Goku covered the boys eyes. “Vegeta..um do we have anymore wishes? I don’t think they should see this…”

Vegeta snorted. “I don’t think I should see this…no, there are no more wishes. Let us get the hell out of here Kakkarrot.”

They left the two to their own devices, Vegeta still thinking about what his father had said. Kakkarrot was his son too? What it really true? If it was, then that meant he and Kakkarrot were brothers..and that their relationship was preordained…he looked to his mate as they flew across the sky, his view of life larger than it was before.

When they came to their senses, the older couple made it back to the cc house. Vegeta and Goku were lying on the couch, watching satellite TV. It took Trunks 3 hours to position the satellites to pick up Earth TV, but it was worth it. The two started at the strange screen. “What is this magic device??” Vegeta Sr asked, touching the screen. “It’s a TV. It projects moving images recorded from Earth..”

The TV was turned off and the four awkwardly stared at each other. “Bardock tells me you both have many offspring…”

“Yes we do…”

“He also tells me you both are super saiyans….”

“Yes we are…’

The older saiyan shook his head. “Your father told me you were going to be strong Kakkarrot…but your power reading was so low…”

“Ki needs nurturing to grow…” Goku whispered. The earth raised saiyan got straight to the point. “Are you my mother?”

Vegeta Sr coughed. “Yes Kakkarrot…I am your mother…and Bardock is Vegetas mother. You both are product of our mating.”

Vegeta blushed. “Our bond was preordained, wasn’t it?”

Bardock shook his head. “I saw a vision…but I assumed it was me and your father, not you and Kakkarrot. “

“It matters not whether your brother and you were meant to be, Vegeta. The fact is the two of you are mates. Now seriousness aside, what is there to eat in this giant breast? I haven’t eaten in 30 yrs!”

The short prince growled. He didn’t remember his father being perverted. Goku groaned though. “Food sounds good!!”

“That’s my boy. Come little prince. Show daddy where the food is.” Vegeta growled more. “I am 40 years old!! I am not a child!”

“Vegeta, you dare raise your voice to me?!” Goku stared in fascination as his mate tucked his tail between his legs. “Forgive me father…”

“Good. “

Bardock laughed. “He was always a very obedient child.”

Goku licked his lovers cheek. “Aww, Geta it’s okay.”

The four ate, and they discussed plans for development, as well as mating, offspring and rutting. Goku stuttered. “You…you did what to Goten??”’

“I rutted with him in the spring. He feels much better now.”

“..why…”

“Because he wanted it Kakkarrot. We are family. It would be strange for us not to rutt.”

Goku frowned and stood up. “I don’t want you doing that to my sons…” he said low, but Bardock just stood up and gripped his son by his shaft, pressing him against the kitchen wall. “And are you going to try to stop my instincts Kakkarroto..are you going to fight your own?” The dumb saiyan cried out and his clothed tip was rubbed over. “No….dad please….”

“This is just how Goten looked before I took him…desperate and needy for my touch. It is because you did not teach your son how to rutt he looks that way…and because I didn’t teach you, your throbbing in my hands..”

Vegeta grinned at his lover’s desperate face, not aware his father had the same look in his eye. The two clones grinded against each other till the younger of the two was harshly moaning. “Dad wait-I’m gonna come! I-“

“Shut up Kakkarrot. Let go of that human talk and just feel. If you want to come you will, and if you’re not ready you will not.” Strong hands pumped the Z warriors shaft till he was crying out softly, his hands clutching his father’s back. He looked at his mate as he moaned, and reached for him. “Vegeta-help me-too much..ahh…ahh..ah..ah.ahhh..ah...ahhhhh…” Vegeta moaned. He’d never heard his mate moan like that. He started to get up but his father held him back. “He needs to learn Vegeta. “

The sensitive skin on the tip of his wet shaft was massage deeply, and the poor saiyan clawed his father’s back. “Oh kami!!!”

Bardock licked his sons cheek. “Do you like it Kakkarrot…”

Goku hissed, his head laying back against the wall. “I love it!!”

“Ready to come for daddy?”

The pace on his shaft picked up speed, and the Son child started to cry out loudly, his loins growing heavy. “Ahh..Ahhh..Ahhhh….Ahhhh…AAAAHH!!” He tensed as his hips jerked up, his face red and hot as he came. Seed splashed between them and his father chuckled, bringing the seed covered hand up to rub over the younger saiyans lips. “Good boy, Kakkarrot…”

Vegeta thought it was the single hottest thing he had ever seen in his natural life. His mate slumped to the floor, looking completely debauched, seed drizzling down his cheek. His father sat down and licked his fingers before continuing to eat. He bit into a hamburger and groaned. “What is this meat? “

“It is cow. A Earth mammal.” Vegeta said nonchalantly, still looking at his lover.

Bardock licked his lip. “We must get this cow here. Vegeta have you tasted this?”

Vegeta Sr. was also too busy looking at his young son to talk about food. He smiled. “Kakkarrot looks far too much like you, Bardock. He looks like a angel covered in his own fluids.”

Vegeta nodded. “Kakkarrot has always been very beautiful…especially covered in cum. I think you may have damaged the few brain cells he had left. I have never seen him lay so still.”

Bardock laughed. “Kakkarrot are you alright?”

*********************************************************************


	29. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: SKS is being revised and updated. Feel free to send me any questions directly at prismakakkerra@hotmail.com
> 
> Title: Saiyan Karma Sutra
> 
> Pairings: VxG,GhxP,GtxTx others
> 
> Warnings: Mpreg, Yaoi, violence, dom, silliness
> 
> Author: PrismaKakkerra
> 
> AN: 35 words

****

The earth raised saiyan looked over at him with a dazed look. “That was awesome…can we do it again?”

His father laughed. “We will have to give all these children a sound fucking before long Vegeta.”

The prince turned red. “You are not to touch Trunks!” He frowned still looking at his dazed mate. Vegeta sr. just sighed. “Boy be quiet before you get it too.”

“You will have to catch me first, old one!”

Trunks walked in looking tired and sweaty. He had rips in his spandex suit, and dirt covered his cheek. He went into the freezer and got a carton of juice. “Dad have you seen Goten?”

Bardock smirked at Vegeta before touching the teen’s bare hip. “I know where he is, child. “ That touch instantly sent heat through the teen’s body, and he moaned. “Ah…what…is that smell…”

The older saiyan licked his lips and walked up against the boy till he was against the freezer. Vegeta blushed. “Mother!”

“Quiet Vegeta. Trunks…would you like to find out where that smell is coming from?” The purple haired saiyan bared his teeth and his blue eyes stared daggers into the other. “I know where it’s coming from…”

“Is that so…”

“Yeah..” the teen hissed, and dropped the juice, wrapping his legs against the seer. “Fuck me….hard.” Vegeta growled. His son was just as perverted as his grandfather. Bardock turned to his mate as he grabbed purple hair, yanking the teens head back. “Vegeta…this child isn’t as resistant…I think I will have him for lunch.” The old king laughed. “Or he will have you.” Trunks growled impatiently. “Old man are you going to fuck me or not?!” What a heat…

“Trunks stop this instant!” Vegeta yelled, and the teen snarled, but put his feet back on the floor, a little pissed off. He grabbed Bardock’s jaw tightly and licked the corner of his mouth. “I’ll be seeing you later, grandpa…”

“And I you, welp..” The teen pushed him off by his chin and went angrily out the room, looking for his pregnant mate.

Bardock gripped his own shaft unashamed. “My my…that child has much of you in him Vegeta…”

“Yes he does..”

The prince was livid. “Do not fuck my son!”

“I will have him Vegeta. And you. It is the natural law of our kind. He wants my cock…and so do you..” he let that last part die against the prince’s lips, his chin being touched by a firm hand. Vegeta shuddered violently and his eyes lidded. “Old one….I am king…”

“Your status means nothing to me. You are my son, and had I rutted with you sooner, you would be able to control your heat. A king with no control is not a king at all.”

Vegeta sr chuckled. “And what of you Bardock? You are insatiable. “

He grinned, his flame haired son quivering as he rubbed his finger over his lips. A tongue darted out and bathed the digit till even he was groaning. “Damn…I guess I never learned to control my urges either. “ And with that he pulled his finger from Vegeta’s mouth. The young prince whined in protest. “How dare you get me hot and go away! Come back here and finish what you started! I command it!”

Bardock laughed. “No. I think I’ll let you want it for a while. “

*************

When night fell, and all young saiyans were deep in slumber, Bardock walked through the house, his tail swishing back and forth as he passed. He traveled down the stairs and did a complete circle before coming to the large room his son called a living room. There his mate sat, his now freshly shaven face turned up in a evil grin at him. His deep voice flowed like chocolate as he spoke. “You are up to no good…”

Bardock smirked at him, laying back and taking his shirt off. “Yes…yes I am. “

Goten was the first to notice. That smell…times 10 wafted into his room…and he and his lover awoke from sleep. He knew he shouldn’t…they both did. “Trunks…”

“I want it too chibi….let’s make him pay for waking us up.” The two teens grinned and after pocketing their monitor for Gotenks, they crept down the hall towards the scent. Gohan awoke as well, and his mate who never slept, looked at him strangely. “What is it?”

“There’s a smell…I don’t know why…but I need to follow it…” The demi got up and his lover

followed him out towards the strange aroma. Vegeta knew what it was…he refused to go. Goku was panting trying to resist. “Geta…I want- I can’t-“

“Damn it I know Kakkarott…”

“If we go together dad can’t attack us both. We could double team him…”

Vegeta liked that idea. The two got up and crept downstairs. When they got there, the rest of their family was there too, everyone except for Piccolo shaking as they attempted not to attack Bardock. Piccolo frowned. “What is going on here Vegeta?”

How could he explain this to the namek? “It is a saiyan mating thing…”

Bardock chuckled at the stares directed his way. “ My children…come sit with me.” They all sat, Vegeta and Goku on either side of their parents, both growling from the heat. “I have what you all want…and I am prepared to give it to you…even you, namek.”

Piccolo blushed. “Give me what?”

Bardock unzipped his pants and freed the cause for such distress. That scent filled the entire room and soon the younger saiyans were panting, tails swishing back and forth. Gohan was shaking like a leaf. “Pic koi…I want it…”

The namek growled. “What the hell is going on here?!”

“We are about to have family bonding time…aren’t we Kakkarott…” Goku was gripping his father’s thigh, his head buried against his neck. “Mmmhmm….it’s okay Piccolo…it’s a saiyan thing…you don’t have to…”

Goten crawled between Bardock’s legs and started to lick the hand that held his shaft, the teen having long discarded his clothes. Trunks was stripping as well, and when he finished he surprisingly climbed on top of his father, who turned beet red. “Trunks…”

“Father…it hurts…” he whispered, and placed the king’s hand on his sex. “Make it better…” This was new to Vegeta. He knew as a saiyan, it was natural…but Trunks was always so distant, he never thought this would ever arise. The teen rubbed his shaft against his hand and Vegeta growled, pulling the teen down to his lips. They kissed and his sex was stroked in his father’s strong hands till he was thrusting against him.

His mate however, had taken a mouthful of his grandfather’s shaft. What he couldn’t take he stroked with his hand, and his father was kissing the other sickly, his own thick shaft stroked till he was huffing. Gohan looked pleadingly at his mate and Piccolo reluctantly gave him permission before leaving the room. He passed a dazed Radditz who was walking to the room on scent alone and laughed. Saiyans are weird.

When Radditz came in he grinned at the sight. “Bonding without me?”

Vegeta sr. shook his head. “You’re just in time. “

Once shafts were hard, which didn’t take long, the younger saiyans laid on their backs, legs spread, pleading for their heat to be assuaged. While they waited they stroked and sucked each other, Gohan moaning in his throat as his father stroked his sex, licking over his reddened tip. “You look a lot like me, Gohan…” Goku said as he held his oldest son in his hand. He had inherited his girth, and the large manhood demanded attention. He dropped his head in his lap and Gohan’s eyes went wide, gripping uneven hair. “Dad!”

Trunks demanded he was first, and he gladly sucked Bardock’s throbbing shaft, holding his hips tightly. The older version of Goku moaned. “Ahh…Trunks…child you are skilled…”

Vegeta sr. was holding Radditz by the wrist as he began to enter him, and Radditz cried out, clawing against the hand that held him. “Your highness!!”

“You are much like your father…” he grinned as he saw tears forming in the warriors eyes. “It feels good!!”

Trunks laid across his mate as he prepared to be entered, his own sex at the opening of his lover’s entrance. Bardock slowly penetrated the purple haired teen, and Goten gasped, Trunks sinking deep inside him. “Fuck!!”

They reach the hilt and Trunks was red. He looked over his shoulder and growled. “Come on! Don’t fucking make me beg!” Bardock hissed at him and pulled back before pounding into the arrogant child, causing both demi’s to scream. Trunks drove deep inside Goten and the pregnant teen sobbed it felt so good, leaning up to kiss his lips. “God Trunks-More!!”

Trunks moaned. “Goten…so tight…” He howled to super saiyan and Bardock moaned loudly, the heat enclosed around his cock tightening even more. “Merciful Begeta!”

Goten tensed up as the shaft pounding him into ecstasy grew in width, stretching, filling him just the way he loved it. “Oh kami Trunks…so big….”

The three rutted till Bardock felt he was over the edge, and pulled out. Trunks whined. “Put it back in!!” he demanded, and Bardock turned to his mate who was making his poor long haired son cry. “Vegeta, you must have him…his ass is deliciously tight…”

The king growled. “Like hell he does!!” He moved next to Trunks as he pulled from his lover and the teen blushed. “Father…”

“Come here Trunks…” Goten blushed as he watched his best friend climbed on top of his father, and press against his enormous shaft. Purple hair tossed back as the teen tried to take it all. Vegeta groaned. “Slowly, boy…” Trunks moved down and made a high pitch noise in his throat. “Dad…it’s so much….”

“I know little prince…”Vegeta whispered, and slowly started to move his oldest son up and down his painfully hard phallus. The lavender haired teen clawed at his father’s thighs as he rolled his hips. “Harder…” he whispered against his father’s shoulder, and Vegeta moved a little faster, which was enough, because his son started to pick up his own speed, riding him roughly. He held his waist and bucked against his tight body, unable to stop even if he wanted to. “Take this cock!!”

Trunks lifted up and drilled the tip of the large sex before settling back down.”Fuck me!! Fuck-Ahh…” Vegeta howled to super saiyan and Trunks lost his voice. “Dad!! It’s so big!!” he said hoarsely, nails digging into his father’s back as he was thrown on the floor, and his body jackhammered into. “OH GOD!!” Trunks was going to come, and Vegeta knew it. He pulled out and the teen started to cry. “Please!!Why won’t you guys let me come!”

 

*********************************************************************


	30. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: SKS is being revised and updated. Feel free to send me any questions directly at prismakakkerra@hotmail.com
> 
> Title: Saiyan Karma Sutra
> 
> Pairings: VxG,GhxP,GtxTx others
> 
> Warnings: Mpreg, Yaoi, violence, dom, silliness
> 
> Author: PrismaKakkerra
> 
> AN: 35 words

****

Vegeta licked the teen’s cheek. “We are to come as one, Trunks…“ He grinned at the teen, but frowned as his father started to walk towards him, leaving a thrashed looking Radditz behind him. The new king started to back away, even though his cock throbbed. “Old one….”

 

“Boy…” The old king said, his taunt muscled body teasing the younger saiyan. He was taller than Vegeta, and as the prince tried to run he clipped him and pressed him painfully against the wall, raising his legs up. That smell…Vegeta was purring before he could stop himself, and loosely draped his arms around his father’s neck. “Fine. You win old one…take me…” Vegeta sr. grinned and forced the prince of all saiyans down against his still wet sex. Vegeta’s eyes went wide and he screamed. “Kakkarott!!”

Goku couldn’t help him however, as he too was caught by his father, the copy making him squirm with pleasure. He growled playfully in his ear. “Mmm…Kakkarott likes daddy…”

The dumb saiyan nodded, and shuddered as his nipples were pinched and rolled between skilled fingers. “Yes….”

“You’re a naughty boy aren’t you…” Bardock whispered against the warrior’s lips, their sexes rubbing slowly against one another. “Yes….ahhh….” Gohan licked over their shafts and the two moaned, moving back and forth into his mouth. “ Gohan…” Bardock pulled the demi up and captured his lips, pulling him between them to sit against his father’s lap. Bardock made Gohan a quivering mass, and then parted his cheeks, looking down devilishly at his son. “Fuck him Kakkarott…”

“But I can’t…” the younger saiyan whispered in a moan, feeling the demi’s entrance rub across the tip of his sex. Bardock stroked the young saiyans sex and he pressed against that shaft. “Do it dad….”

“Gohan…”

“I want it…I want it so bad…” Gohan whispered as he looked over his shoulder at his father. Bardock pulled his cheeks apart more and he cried out softly. “Please take me…”

“Did you hear him Kakkarott…he wants to be fucked….take him. Take him now.” Gohan arched his back and let out a large moan as he felt his father’s massive shaft forcing inch by inch inside him. He grabbed his own hair in his wild abandon. “Oh kami!! Not there!!” His eyes went wide as his sweet spot was forced against, and his dripping cock w as engulfed by warmth. He bucked forward into his grandfathers hot mouth, a hand moving to steer his head as he moved backward again, settling down on that throbbing manhood. Goku wanted to stop, but it felt so good, so right, he began to thrust up, those strokes deep and long, each time he felt deeper inside the molten heat of his son. He stuck his hands under his arms and grabbed his shoulders from below, forcing him down harder. “Gohan!! I can’t- you feel so good!!”

Gohan wasted no time howling to ss2, the tightness making his father’s voice grow high pitch. “Gohan!!”

Goku knew better than to power up with his son, and slowed his rhythm, trying desperately to control himself. He did this till he was shaking like a car, letting the demi take his pleasure against him. It became too much for Gohan soon enough and he too gasped as his orgasm was denied. He tried to ride himself into oblivion but his father pulled him away, shaft red with need. Bardock grinned. “Kakkarott you are learning…”

“It hurts…”

“Yes, it will hurt…let me make it feel better…”

On the wall, Vegeta was screaming raspyly, his father fucking him raw. The short prince tried to move out of the hard, thick thrusts, but every time they met his sweet spot. Vegeta sr. grunted. “Stop crying like a woman! Ride the cock, boy!!”

“Father I can’t!! It’s too much!!I’m going to fucking- Begeta!! Let me come!!”

The prince was pressed painfully against the wall and he cried out for his mate as he was thrusted into, his father sac deep inside his shaking body. He thought he’d come then, but he merely spilled prematurely. “FATHER AH…AHHH….AHHHHFUCK!!”

The older saiyan pulled out and Vegeta fell against the floor, body shaking. He looked over to his mate and his hips moved up on their own, seed spilling from his shaft but his orgasm still waiting. His mate was being fucked mercilessly, his strong body creaming as his father tore into him. He saw him reaching for him. “Vegeta!! Vegeta help me!!” He cried out, his father moaning long against him. “Kakkarott…you feel wonderful…”

“Dad it’s too good!! Please!!”

“Please what Kakkarott…” His legs were pressed over his head and he screamed as he was penetrated deeper, his shaft dripping seed in his mouth. He attempted to suck his sex but it dragged over his lips as he was fucked hard. “Let me come!! Ahh-Ahhh-Ahhh-“

A shaft was forced in his mouth and looked and saw it was Goten. The teen was being slammed into by his lover, and his son fell against him. The teen took his father’s shaft in his mouth and the four were moving in unison. The thrusting stopped as Vegeta came over however. He looked down at his lovers twitching entrance and his mother moved out of the way. He powered up to ss3 and forced his cock painfully against his lover’s tightness. Goku immediately know who that was, and nearly choked on his son’s sex as he felt him taking no time to adjust to the invasion. He moaned against Goten’s shaft and the teen moaned deeply.

Bardock took the opportunity to roughly force his sex into Vegeta during mid thrust, and his own hips were held as the prince’s father filled him. “Vegeta….” The seer hunched over their son, gasping against his back. Gohan raised Trunk’s leg up and without permission entered his heat, and the teen cried out as it was amplified by Radditz pushing into Gohan. It had a chain reaction which made Goku gag, and scream around thick flesh, his lover pounding him as he was thrusted into. “OH KAMI”

“Vegeta Harder!!”

“Fuck chibi “

“Gohan-ahhhh-“

“Trunks!! So good!!” It was instant. From the back Radditz became uncontrollable, fucking his nephew senseless. Trunks dug his nails into his mate as he was roughly taken into ecstasy, and Goten savagely fucked his father’s mouth.

Said saiyan was screaming around the teen’s sex because his parents were losing it, and it was causing Vegeta to violently thrust against him. Tears leaked from the warriors eyes and that’s when it happened. Goten came in his mouth, he came against the boys face, and everyone else came deep inside each other, a unholy chorused scream falling upon the room. Vegeta tensed inside his lover, his body shaking uncontrollably.

Once they were calmer, they all laid down on the floor, curled in a warm pile of flesh and fur. Goku purred with contentment, and his mate smiled, his hair being stroked by his son. He was being licked clean by his father, and his mother was playing with his tail. He was pretty happy right now. He wrapped a strong arm around his love, and kissed his forehead. “I love you Vegeta…”

Everyone seemed to agree, because they began to lick the prince’s cheek. “Love you dad…” Trunks purred, and Goten nodded, licking his other cheek. “Yeah, love you dad…” Vegeta blushed. That was the first time Goten had ever called him dad… he purred and licked the boy back. “And I you son…”

Gohan snuggled against his father and was unconsciously curling his finger in his hair. “Love you guys…”

“We love you too Gohan…”

Vegeta nodded and flicked his tail over the demi’s face. Bardock chuckled as Radditz yawned a purr against his chest, and looked to his mate who was covered by two purring teens. “I believe this is the best part of family bonding…”

The old king smirked at him. “I agree…” He kissed Trunk’s forehead and laid his hand against the home of his son. Goten sighed in contentment and drifted right to sleep. Trunks touched his cheek and smiled before he too slept. Goku smiled sleepily at his parents, his lover buried under his arm. “Love you mom…love you dad…” he whispered.

Bardock smiled back. “I love you too Kakkarott….”

“Love you brat…” Vegeta sr said with a blush, and the earth raised saiyan chuckled before snuggling closer to his lover and going to sleep.

 

*********************************************************************


	31. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: SKS is being revised and updated. Feel free to send me any questions directly at prismakakkerra@hotmail.com
> 
> Title: Saiyan Karma Sutra
> 
> Pairings: VxG,GhxP,GtxTx others
> 
> Warnings: Mpreg, Yaoi, violence, dom, silliness
> 
> Author: PrismaKakkerra
> 
> AN: 35 words

****

When his lover did not come back to their room during day light, Piccolo went looking for him. When he came in the living room, the rest of the clan was huddled together in the nude, purring in a large chorus in their slumber. The namek blushed darkly and mentally woke his mate. ‘Gohan…’

The demi curled deeper under his father’s arm. ‘5 more minutes….’

‘It is 12:00.’

Gohan groaned but stretched like a big cat against his father. He leaned over to lick the two awake. “Dad…wake up…” he said with a purr against Vegeta’s chest. The short saiyan yawned and wrapped his arms around him. “5 more minutes, son…” Piccolo blinked. Twice. Did he just hear his mate call Vegeta, ‘dad’? And did he just lay- he had a feeling something big happened last night. He watched his lover wiggle against the prince and lightly bit his shoulder. “Dad it’s 12:00…” The flame haired prince stretched and blinked away his sleepiness, still holding the demi. He looked over and his mate had a hold on his waist, drooling against his hip. He smiled so tenderly at him, Piccolo grew afraid. “Kakkarotto….”

“Just a little while longer, Geta….”

The prince released Gohan and leaned down to kiss the top of his mate’s head. “It is 12:00 love. We have slept way longer than we needed to. Little Vegeta needs to be fed…”

Piccolo shook his head. “I already fed him and Gotenks this morning…”

Vegeta smiled. “Thank you Piccolo…next time you should stay. You are apart of this family too.” Piccolo turned beet red. Vegeta was being nice to him?! Gohan crawled over and woke his brothers up. “Hey guys, time to get up…” Trunks was fussy. He buried his head in the crook of his grandfathers neck and growled lightly. “No. “

The older saiyan moaned in his sleep. “Bardock….”

Said saiyan scratched through his hair, his long haired son still sleeping with his head in his lap. He turned to Piccolo and smiled lazily. “Morning namek…”

“Morning…”

Soon they were all awake and bacon was being cooked. The effects of their bonding was very strong, and the group were very affectionate to each other. Goku laid his head against his lover’s shoulder and sighed happily. “We should do that more often…”

Everyone sighed in unison. “Yeah….”

Gohan snuggled close to his mate, a blush of happiness on his cheeks. “I love you Piccolo…”

Trunks smiled too. “I love you too Piccolo. You make my brother really happy.”

Piccolo turned red. “Someone explain why everyone is so damn happy?”

Bardock chuckled as his mate began to nibble against his neck. “Vegeta, stop it! Namek this is merely the result of our family bonding. Bonding makes a family closer. You should have stayed with us last night. You look very wound up. “

The namek scoffed, but Gohan just held him tighter. “I’ll make you feel good later Pic koi…”

The little saiyans came in, and jumped in their parents lap. Pan and Bra carried the two babes out and handed them to their parents, annoyed looks on their faces. “Next time I’m charging.” Pan said with a frown, wiping the baby food from her face. Goten smiled down at his son and the baby grabbed his cheeks. “Dada!”

Vegeta sr blushed faintly. “So many offspring…Bardock…I swell with pride…” he said, holding his mate’s hand. The seer nodded, Gogeta jumping in his lap. He looked over at him and smiled. “Grandpa Vegeta….”

This was the first time they had spoken to each other, but the small saiyan knew who he was. He kissed his hand and lept in his lap, arms flying around his neck. “I knew you’d come!!”

Vegeta chuckled at the awkward look on his father’s face. He grinned at the boy and sat him properly in his lap, tail curling over his cheek. “You did? How did you know?”

“I knew mother would revive you. I’m smart. Hey want to see me turn into a super saiyan??”

Bardock laughed. His poor lover was inlove. The child was so much like Vegeta, it was sad. He was sure it reminded him of not being there for their son when he was that age…

The old king nodded. “Yes, show me how strong you are. “ Gogeta jumped out of his lap and started to power up, brown eyes flickering. He gave a yell as he broke through the barrier, and blue eyes and golden hair shone in his elder’s vision. Vegeta sr. smiled genuinely and picked the boy up, swinging him around. “What a strong child!! “

Gogeta giggled, sticking his arms out. “Grandpa I can fly by myself!”

Goku felt something come over him as he watched his mother spin around the kitchen with his son. His eyes started to sting, and he stood up, walking out the room and out of the house. Vegeta stood and followed him. “Kakkarott…what’s wrong…”

The earth raised saiyan shook his head. “Nothing. Everything is so…..perfect…” He turned to look at him and tears were falling down his eyes. Vegeta wiped them away, but more continued to fall. “Are you happy Kakkarott…”

“Yes…so happy Vegeta… He leaned over his short mate and buried his head against his shoulder. “Then why do I feel such sadness…”

“I’m afraid…” the youngest brother admitted.

Vegeta hushed him. “There is nothing to fear Kakkarott…”

“Every time I feel this way….something bad happens…”

Vegeta’s heart broke. His rival had been through so much…so much pain…he did not know how to be happy..he hated he had to feel this way. “Kakkarott…I will not let anything happen to your happiness…”

The tall warrior was shaking. “Promise Vegeta….” He whispered. The king pulled him to face him and licked those tears to the source. “I swear….”

*******

As good as they felt, they did have to separate, and when they did, each gave the others hugs, with a promise to return. Today was the day they were to work on golden city, and Vegeta wanted everything perfect. It was his fist time in the castle since he was very young, and he touched the walls like and old friend as he walked through the halls. It looked like everything was still here. The beds, the meeting rooms, furniture, equipment…they were all in perfect working order. They came to the medical station and Goku growled. The incubators…

Vegeta could see the anger rising in him, and touched his back. “Calm down Kakkarott…”

“No.” Goku wasn’t listening. He stared at the power reader on the incubators and his body started to shake. His hand went up and before Vegeta could stop him, ki shot from his hand and turned the entire room to flame.

At first he was angry, but as they left the room, the dumb saiyan started to get really sad. He stopped as they made it to the third hallway and looked down at his hands. They were trembling. His prince saw this and touched his cheek. “Kakkarott…what is wrong with you?”

“I was just thinking….why he gave me up….instead of you and Radditz…”

Vegeta swallowed. “Kakkarott…he didn’t know how strong you would become…”

The uneven haired man looked up towards the ceiling. “Is my strength all that matters? I wasn’t I a good baby? Wasn’t I cute enough? Did it really matter whether or not I could kill someone…didn’t he love me…”

“Kakkarott…it was war time…and he was ignorant…you must get over this…he has said he loves you…he favors you over me and Radditz. “

“He does…”

“Yes. You just feel this way because of our bonding. He is very far away, and you miss him. Come, I want to find the throne room.”

Goku blushed and followed his rival through the stone fortress till they found the throne room. It was large, and the great throne sat in the center stage, golden and glistening with saiyan tongue etched in gold and silver. Vegeta grinned. The crown…it was in the seat…he walked up to the throne and placed the beautiful silver band on the top of his head. Goku gasped. “Geta….you look…”

Vegeta blushed. “Does it suit me, Kakkarott…”

“Yes…you look like a god. I know you’re not suppose to wear it outside until the ceremony, but could we bring it home? I want to see you wear it with the coat…”

The prince groaned. Leave it to his mate to find a kinky use for everything. He nodded. “Kakkarott you are just as kinky as father. Yes we can. Come. Let us find our new bed. “

The earth raised saiyan licked his lips as he watched the short heir swish his tail toward him as he walked away, those tight black jeans gripping his thighs. He whistled. “Wait up!”

They finally found the room after much searching, and when they opened the door, the first thing Vegeta could say was “We deserve this….” Goku whimpered. “Oh Geta…” The room was massive, a bed fit for a king in it’s center, held up by two large tree trunks. The red carpet and sheets…the enormous porcelain bath…. the open ceiling view….a grand fireplace…. The youngest of the two wasted no time, jumping in the bed and pulling his clothes off. His mate growled. “Kakkarott!”

“Will you deny me pleasure, my king?”

How could he resist that….lusty look. He hopped in after him and started to take the crown off when his lover stopped him. “Keep it on…” Vegeta moaned and pushed him down. “I’m going to fuck you senseless Kakkarott.”

He was tossed on his back and he snarled. “You are king, but I am your dominant Vegeta…it is I who will be fucking you, my king…”

That turned him on so much he couldn’t argue.

*********************************************************************


	32. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: SKS is being revised and updated. Feel free to send me any questions directly at prismakakkerra@hotmail.com
> 
> Title: Saiyan Karma Sutra
> 
> Pairings: VxG,GhxP,GtxTx others
> 
> Warnings: Mpreg, Yaoi, violence, dom, silliness
> 
> Author: PrismaKakkerra
> 
> AN: 35 words

****

Back at the training grounds, Trunks was dogging attacks and punching his trainees in the gut. “You’re not even trying! Concentrate!”

The men tried, but they saw something coming their way that made them all stop. The saiyan fighting Trunks stopped all together, and the demi punched him in the face. “What the hell is going on here? Did I say stop?!”

He turned to see what was causing such a disruption, and when he saw it, he growled deep in his throat. “Bra!! You are not supposed to be here!”

The young female snorted. “You don’t really expect me to stay cooped up in that house with your whiny lover forever.” The men started to growl in their throats and Trunks turned to them with a hiss. “The princess is off limits!!”

They of course did not listen to that. It was a woman. Or something soon to be a woman. They had never seen one so close…they had to touch her just once. The all started to come at her and Trunks was caught off guard as he was knocked out by one lucky shot. Bra blushed, but grinned a evil inherited from generation to generation, pulling at her tight red skirt. “I hope you weaklings learned how to dodge from my brother….I will not show you any quarter.”

They came in droves, and she laughed manically as she blasted them away, blue hair flickering blonde. She used her hand like a gun, blasting the horny saiyans away. When there were none standing she scoffed. “Really, not one worthy of a princess…”

But then there was that young saiyan boy…standing in front of her. He blushed. She grinned. “Are you an idiot as well?”

He shook his head, and bowed on one knee. “No princess…” The young demi turned red as he extended his hand out to her. She reached, but when she did she was speared to the ground, her small frame pinned by the boy. He held her hands above her head and smiled. “Get off me you ingrate!!”

“I know I am not worthy princess…and since I know I will die for my boldness…” he leaned down and stole a kiss, the Brief child red as a rose. She moaned unconsciously into his mouth and she felt a strange heat below where she hadn’t before. She squirmed under him as his tongue was pressed passed her lips, and quivered. Just as she was beginning to understand that heat below….just when it was starting to pound in a throb, the other teen was pulled from her and punched in the gut. Trunks growled as he looked down at his debauched looking little sister. “Kid, your dead meat.”

The boy groaned in pain, but as he was dragged away he blew her a kiss. Bra stood up and held her heart, a small part of her wanting to wave to him. She saw her brother carry him off into a tent and she ran after him. “Trunks!”

“What?! You’re in so much trouble already!”

She blushed but held her ground. “You cannot kill him…”

“What?”

“Father said you’re not supposed to kill anyone…so….”

The purple haired teen growled in his throat. “Fine! Keep your little boyfriend! Dad’s going to kill him when he finds out he molested you in public anyway!” He threw the boy on the ground and stalked out the tent. The boy bowled over in pain and she leaned down to help him up. “Idiot. My father is going to kill you…”

The short haired teen looked up at her and smiled. “It was worth it….”

Bra smirked. “Come on, I’ll put you in the rejuvenation tank…um…”

“Kein, princess….” He said as he stood up against her. “But you may call me whatever you desire…” The young woman covered her blush with a toss of blue hair. “Your name is going to be dust when my father gets to you.”

The boy laughed weakly. “He’s going to hurt me, isn’t he?”

“Yep.” The two laughed, Bra more than Kein, and she helped him in the tank. Outside, Trunks was beating the hell out of his trainees for trying to touch his sister, and when Radditz came out, he joined him in stomping all lustful ideas out of the poor men.

Gohan, Piccolo and Nappa where taking there recruits into the city. They were to survey, see what was there and what could be used. The men spread out through the city, and Piccolo and Gohan walked down a empty street alone. The demi had been given a blue uniform that looked like it belonged to a general, blue slacks and a jacket, which he had only partially buttoned up. His mate was watching him and he knew it. Since this morning he had been staring….wondering…

They soon came upon a alley way and Gohan yanked the namek down it, his hand over his mouth. Piccolo was going to say something but he hushed him. “Shh…” he said with a finger to his mouth, and then flipped the green man to the wall and pushed his hands down his purple pants. The namek gasped, and one of the soldiers heard it. He looked at the other.

“Did you hear that?”

“Nah…it’s just this place…gives me the spooks…I feel like I can remember being here….”

“Me too….”

Gohan smirked at his lover and stroked his sex out of his pants roughly. The warrior bit his lip to prevent a moan, and his student licked the blood that trickled down his chin to his mate mark. He bit down roughly and Piccolo grew hard as a rock. His lover knew he loved it when he bit him. Just as he was starting to throb, his mate pulled away, and wrapped a band around the base of his sex. He blushed and mentally spoke to him. ‘What is that….’

Gohan squeezed him between them, and licked the remaining blood from his skin. ‘It’s a ring that will keep you hard for me….all day…’

Piccolo’s eyes widened and he frowned. ‘You expect me to stay like this all day?’

Gohan shook his head and sucked on the namek’s bottom lip, causing it to swell. ‘ No, I know you’re going to stay like this all day….because I said so…because you know how much fun it is when you play by my rules…’ he scrapped his dull nails over the taller warriors clothed nipple and his mate shuddered violently. He didn’t say anything either, and Gohan knew he wouldn’t. He smirked at him and pulled him by the back of his neck down into a rough kiss. ‘Good boy….’

“Gohan!!Gohan!!”

The demi grinned at his lover before leaving him in the alley. “Yes?”

One of their men had found something. “I found a bookstore…you told me to alert you if I found any documents. “

The black haired saiyan nodded. “Good job. Where did you find it?”

“Over here sir. “

Piccolo was still in the alley, looking down at his hard sex. What was he going to do about this till later? He tried to stuff the large shaft back in his pants but it poked out in front. A blush covered his green cheeks and he cursed. Damn his kinky lover. He made some black underwear with his mind and groaned. He had to wear these small things….boxers would not hide his erection. He felt awkward having something so close to his skin, and thought about the many ways to get his lover back. He walked out the alley and his student was grinning at him. He turned from him with contempt, and the guard next to Gohan swallowed. “What is wrong with the namek?”

Gohan looked down at his mates’ rear and noticed he was standing different. He chuckled. “’My mate has lost one of his comforts…I’m afraid he’s going to be a little hard to please today….”

Piccolo turned around and blushed darkly. He couldn’t believe…

 

Meanwhile Bardock and Vegeta sr were on babysitting duty. The two were aggravated to the brink, and when the babes went to sleep they breathed. They were just about to escape, when Pan stood in their way, looking shyly. Bardock smiled weakly at her. “Little one….”

“Greatgrandpa…can I ask a question?”

“Yes child, but let us move away from this area before the babes wake…”

They took her to the kitchen and she sat down between them, a blush on her cheeks. “Now what is it?”

“Why is it there aren’t any girl saiyans except for me and Bra?”

Bardock blushed darkly and so did his mate. “Um….well you see….females do not survive very well here…not to say that you won’t…it’s just that saiyan women…”

Vegeta sr tried to help. He waved his tail over her cheek and she sniffed. “Do you smell that?”

“Yeah. What is that?”

“It is a saiyans way of saiyan he is of the right age to mate….female saiyans…they have this smell too….but it is much stronger….much much stronger…so potent that every male within the region can smell it…and they usually go after her….and-“ Bardock stopped him before he said the wrong thing.

“They do not play nice with her, Pan. It is very hard to even produce a female saiyan…and if she lives…it’s not for that long…”

Pan started to cry. “I’m going to die??”

Bardock held her to his chest. “Shh..no child…we would never let that fate happen to you or Bra.”

“But I will start to smell like that…won’t I…”

Vegeta nodded. “Yes….”

“That means I won’t have any friends…” The two looked at each other and frowned. “Child…what are friends?”

She cried more. “I wanna go back to earth!”

Bardock looked at his soiled shirt then to his lover. “I think we could have handled this better. “

“Pan you will not smell like that forever. Just until you have found a mate.” The young girl sniffed. “You mean when I get a boyfriend I’ll be normal?”

“Um, yes, sure. You have many years before you even have to worry….your blood is too diluted with human for you to mature like other saiyans…”

She nodded and Vegeta looked at her. “Now what are these things you call friends?”

“People who you talk about stuff with…who help you when you’re down…who like the same things you like. That’s what a friend is.”

Bardock smiled at her. “Here we call that family..”

*********************************************************************


	33. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: SKS is being revised and updated. Feel free to send me any questions directly at prismakakkerra@hotmail.com
> 
> Title: Saiyan Karma Sutra
> 
> Pairings: VxG,GhxP,GtxTx others
> 
> Warnings: Mpreg, Yaoi, violence, dom, silliness
> 
> Author: PrismaKakkerra
> 
> AN: 35 words

****

Goku Son was alone for the first time in months. It was Friday, and the day his lover was to become officially king. It was a special occasion, and as such he wore his Earth grandmother’s kimono. The same he wore when he and the prince had become mates. It was red with black flowers, and surprisingly large enough to make his usually muscled body look slim. He blushed at himself in the mirror. He had placed red clay paint over his eye lids, and lined his eyes in black. There was a red flower in his hair, and his feet were covered in black socks with red sandals. He looked sexy…he knew it. The black sache of his obi was tied perfectly, and he padded the silk fabric down, making sure it had not one wrinkle. He did not look feminine. He looked refined, and slightly demonic. “I hope this is okay…”

This was Vegeta’s day, and he wanted everything to be perfect. Down to their first night in the palace. That is why he did not consummate their love in the large plush royal bed the other day. He teased his short rival and left him quivering. That ensured his mate’s revenge would be memorable. He grinned at the memory, but he was brought out of his kinky thoughts as Gogeta came through the door, all dressed up. He wore traditional saiyan attire; black fur draped over his small chest and wrapped over his waist, the seal of royalty around his neck, ankle and tail. When he saw his father he turned the color of a cherry blossom. “Father….”

“Hi son.” The full blooded saiyan smiled, kneeling down to ruffle the boy’s hair. The small prince pretended not to be affected, looking much like his mother as he looked away. “You look nice…”

“Aww, thanks. This belonged to your grandmother. I never met her…she died before I came to earth. She married your grandpa in this kimono…”

The two walked out into the living room where Piccolo was looking highly aggravated, sitting with his legs crossed. He eyed his friend and grunted. “You look good, Goku…”

“Thanks Piccolo. Hey, is everything okay? You look kind of….”

The namek turned to him with a frown. “Gogeta, go find Pichan.”

The boy nodded and dashed off, leaving the two to talk. Goku sat next to his old enemy. “What’s up?”

“Gohan…”

“Is everything okay between you two? You’ve been really grouchy ever since we had family bonding…”

“Your son has put a…item….on me…and has yet to take it off.” The older man said, a blush across his cheeks. Goku frowned. “What item? Where?” Piccolo groaned. Leave it to Goku…

“He has a band… around my penis….”

Goku covered his mouth in shock. “Gohan…he’s got a ring on you??”’

“Yes….and it has been on since yesterday morning….”

The saiyan gave a oh face. Know wonder he was grouchy. He smiled weakly. “Do you um…want me to…”

 

Piccolo nodded. “Yes…Please…”

The uneven haired man nodded and pulled the namek out the living room by his hand and took him into the bathroom. Piccolo blushed. “What-“

“Don’t worry Piccolo, I know it hurts, but I’m a expert at these things. Vegeta loves to use them on me. All you need is a little moisture. It’ll come right off. “ The green man gasped as his friend kneeled down and pulled his pants with him. He looked at the black underwear and snickered. “Piccolo, I had no idea you wore these. It’s cute. “ The namek pushed at his shoulders but his sex was already freed, and the large, purpled skin flushed more in the air. “What the hell are you doing?!”

The dumb warrior laughed. “I’m moistening it for you. Don’t worry, I won’t use my teeth. Only Vegeta likes that. “ He took the purple sex in to his mouth and the namek moaned violently, hands embedding into the wall. His too sensitive skin was stroked by a skilled hand and he jerked, but no seed came from him. The black band was licked over and he just stood there in shock. He had known Goku for years…he had never thought he’d do this to him…

“Piccolo it’s so big…I thought nameks were asexual…but with one this big, it’s no wonder Gohan got pregnant…we should play sometime, Vegeta says mine is really big too.” And then pink lips expanded over his painfully hard shaft, right down to the base. A torturous tongue bathed the throbbing veins and that damned black band, till the ex kami was shaking. “Goku…” he moaned, body shaking violently. He started to feel that band start to move alittle bit, and it freed a bit of seed to shoot in his friend’s mouth. He growled in pleasure, and just when his body started to find its own rhythm-

The door opened, and in came Gohan. He looked at his mate and his father, and then grinned. “Trying to get someone to save you, my love?” Goku pulled away with a deep suck down to the warriors slit, and Piccolo cried out as if he had come, but nothing came from his still rock hard shaft. Goku laughed weakly. “Hey Gohan…sorry…he just looked like he was in pain…didn’t mean to spoil your fun. “

Gohan moved over and squeezed his lover’s cock tightly, and seed painfully shot from it into his hand. Piccolo let out a choked sob. “Don’t worry dad….you’re not spoiled yet…are you , Piccolo?”

“No!!” The namek cried out.

“Tell dad thank you for sucking you off….you slutty namek…” Goku was red. He never knew his son was such a dominatrix. He watched as the demi gripped his poor friend by his dark purple balls and shuddered. “Thank you, Goku!”

“Thank you for what? “ Gohan whispered darkly.

“Thank you for sucking my cock….”

“Was it good?” Gohan asked his mate, and the namek blushed and turned his head to the side. “Yes….”

“Then tell him it was good, Piccolo. And after you’re finished, clean yourself up, and meet me outside.” Two seed covered fingers were pushed into the nameks mouth and he sucked them clean before he earned a bite, and his lover left him and his still stunned father in the bathroom. Piccolo slid to the tilled floor and quivered into a mass of hormones, shaft harder than it was before. Goku whistled. “Damn! I did not raise him like that!! Being on Vegetasei must be making him more aggressive!! Sorry Piccolo, but that was hot!!”

The namek chewed at his lip. “I have lost control of him…”

“No offense, but it looks like you like it….”

The green man turned to his friend and grinned. “Yeah…I kind of do.”

Once everyone was dressed they prepared to leave. Goku took a stern look at all of his children. “Alright guys. This is your father’s day. You all know how long he has waited for this. Everyone better be on their best behavior, or you will deal with me. That means no biting, ki blasts, no powering up in the palace, not rutting in public, and no fighting! That goes for EVERYONE.”

He looked at Gohan who laughed weakly, then to his parents who blushed at him. His mother rolled his eyes. “Kakkarott it is just the ceremony… it is not-“

“No!” The earth raised saiyan said sharply. “This is VEGETA’S DAY. It is special, and I will hurt anyone who ruins it for him! Family or not! He has wanted t his for too long…” The tall warrior sighed and let go of his anger. “Just please…please do this for me guys..it means a lot to me that he is happy today. I think it means a lot to you guys too.”

The clan knew he was right. Trunks touched his shoulder. “Don’t worry, dad. We won’t screw this up.”

Goku blushed. That was the first time Trunks had called him that before…he grinned at him cheesy like and picked up baby Vegeta. “Thanks Trunks. Come on guys. “

He knew there were people outside waiting on them, and he blushed as he walked out, and a crowd of people bowed at his feet. “It is the royal family! Look, there is the vessel of Begeta!!”

A soldier stood next to a large carriage pulled by two animals that looked like tigers. He bowed to Goku and opened the door. “Your majesty, the king requests that all of the royal family ride to the golden city.”

The tall warrior frowned. “But we were going to walk with the others to the palace…”

“He knew you would say that my lord, and has said that if you wished to, that the young princes and princesses be driven to the palace, so that they may entertain the people while they await ceremony.” The reluctant father was about to protest, but he knew his parents would take care of the children while he walked with the gathered crowd. He nodded, and when they opened the door, Maverok came out, letting them in. He closed the door and Gogeta waved. “We will be good daddy!”

“You better!” he warned, and the carriage took off across the field. The shorter saiyan stood next to him, a dark color red across his face as he looked toward the crowd. “Forgive me your majesty if I am out of line…but you look very beautiful today…not to say you do not look good every day, I mean-“

Goku laughed and took the bumbling mans arm. “Thanks. Let’s go. The king will be waiting.”

****

And so he was. He was pacing the floor like a mad man, and as the carriage pulled up, he stopped dead in his tracks. Gogeta ran out with wide eyes, looking out at his new home. They all did. The young saiyan walked up to his mother with amazement, still looking at the large fore to the grand palace. “Kasan…are we really going to get to live here?”

Vegeta laughed. “Yes, son. “

“Even at night? For more than a week?”

“For as long as you live child. “ He looked up to his eldest. “He stayed with the people didn’t he.”

Trunks nodded as he helped his lover out of the carriage. “Yeah. Maverok is with him. “

The soon to be king nodded. He knew he wasn’t going to ride like he was supposed to. He walked them all to the throne room and opened the wall sized windows wide, giving them a view of the crowd. Trunks grinned. “Wow, almost everyone is down there. With dad’s group everyone should be accounted for. “

Vegeta nodded. There were servants running in and out the room, preparing to let the people in. His father did not like this idea of course. He tried to talk to sense in to him just one more time. “Vegeta, surely they can watch from down there. Must you let them in? They haven’t even been tested yet. Most of them are probably third class.”

Vegeta laughed. “Old one, this is my rein. With your rein, you did not have such ripeness. The planet is healthy, the population is small enough to teach and herd, and we have no alien forces wishing to attack us. 3rd class does not mean third class saiyan anymore, and I will not brand my own people to numbers like cattle. Surely Kakkarott has taught you that saiyans must be nurtured, not labeled. “

The old king blushed and snorted. “You do not know whose eyes lay upon you Vegeta. The universe is large, and a healthy planet is rare. Someone could be-“

The shorter man had heard enough. He kissed his father’s lips before turning from him. “Father I have surveillance outside the galaxy via satellite, and my mate is the strongest being in the galaxy…” the last part he said with a smile that his father knew was love. He knew love clouded judgment though…and he feared for his child. “No one is invincible Vegeta. Not even Kakkarott.”

Vegeta turned around and laughed in his face. “You do not know your own son. I suggest before you start trying to telling me about him, you get to know him, because saying Kakkarott isn’t invincible is like saying fish do not swim.”

The older saiyan swallowed. Was there something else to his son he did not know? He looked to his grandson’s namek lover and he was smirking at him. He frowned. “Namek you see something funny?”

Piccolo smirked more. “No. I just know he is right. I have seen Goku die…and even then, he is never defeated. I was once his enemy, I should know. I wouldn’t worry too much about invaders. Goku is unstoppable.”

Vegeta sr’s eyes were wide. Had he really produced such a strong child…and left him to fend for himself in the galaxy, to be trained by others?

He didn’t have time to think about it, as his eldest walked into the center of the massive room, his long cloak over his shoulders. “Open the doors and let them in.”

*********************************************************************


	34. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: SKS is being revised and updated. Feel free to send me any questions directly at prismakakkerra@hotmail.com
> 
> Title: Saiyan Karma Sutra
> 
> Pairings: VxG,GhxP,GtxTx others
> 
> Warnings: Mpreg, Yaoi, violence, dom, silliness
> 
> Author: PrismaKakkerra
> 
> AN: 35 words

****

The saiyan people filled the room out, shouting praises to their super saiyan king and his special offspring and his divine mate. Said mate came in with the rest of the people and the crowd bowed low as he passed. His beauty was stifling, and as Vegeta saw his mate he growled deep in his throat, daring someone to touch what was his. Goku blushed, his red and black eyes darting seductively to his lover. He walked up the steps to the throne and bowed to him, his soft, pink lips kissing his hand. “My lord…”

“My mate..” Vegeta grinned, and as his lover sat in his rightful place beside him, the ceremony began.

The clan performed for the people, which wasn’t a burden, since most of them enjoyed showing off. Gogeta and Pichan were first, doing flips and jumps for them. Trunks and Gohan performed a few fighting stances, and Bra and Pan did a rehearsed stick fight, which made Vegeta smile. It was the one he did as a child, and he thanked them for the surprise. The last was Goku, and Vegeta looked forward to his performance. The earth raised saiyan walked from his seat and with grace, carrying his extending stick. His back was toward him as the lights dimmed and the window was closed. A white light was shinned down upon him and he looked at him from the corner of his eye, the rim of his kimono falling off his shoulder. The tall warrior’s eyes left his kings and moved to the crowd, where he made very suggestive stares to, his body taunting. His leg was slowly uncovered as he bent backwards, and the men in the audience began to pant. Such power, so much control…

Goku spun on his hands alone, legs in the air, making him look like a red flower blooming. He jumped from the twirl up into the air and began to do swift attacks with his stick before dropping it down and spinning down the pole. Vegeta was panting with the rest. Kakkarott looked so good…he had to have a bite before bed. His eyes went wide as his mate flipped and did a split against the pole as it lay flat, trying hard not to physically respond to this obvious tease. His mate made it harder however, as he leaned back till his head was towards the crowd and started to raise his hands up his body till he reached his mouth, fingers rubbing over his lips. His eyes were lidded, and he started to moan.

Bardock turned red. His son was acting like a prostitute! If the boy didn’t stop he’d excite the whole damn crowd…and that would be bad.

Goku however didn’t stop, his body grinding in the arch that it had become, his moans getting louder, and sparks starting to crackle around him. Vegeta was about to fuck his dumb mate right there. Right there before he was crowned. Crown be damn…he wanted a piece of him so bad he could almost feel that heat against his flesh…almost feel the head of his lovers sex pressing inside him. He wiped the drool that hung from his lips and was thankful the lights were off him.

He could feel it. And it felt good…doing this in front of everyone…just for his mate…he didn’t need to touch his shaft to get closer to coming, and as he blazed into super saiyan he cried out, and clutched his thighs, his body raising up faster and faster against the extending pole. He felt more…and then it came. SS2..then 3, golden hair falling down his back. And still, he couldn’t stop himself. It felt so good…he raised up and held his hands in front of his covered sex as he jerked up and tensed, hair growing shorter and black, pupils lining red and royal red coloring his now thick tail. He moaned out and collapsed forward on his hands. Gasps filled the room, and Vegeta was going to make a move to go to him, when his mate lifted his head, and white eyes lined with red looked up at him. He gasped. His mate was….so fucking beautiful…he scratched deep into the throne trying to prevent himself from raping the dumb warrior.

And it would be rape…blame it on the upcoming Solaris, blame it on his crowning, blame it on the saiyan wine that was running through his system….he would blame it on the white, evil stare in his lovers eyes, and the animalistic smell coming from that large red tail….it made him hard. It made everyone in the room hard, so much so they started to growl, knowing Goku would not stand for them trying to take him. He grinned and his now sharp teeth glistened. Vegeta shuddered as his young brother walked over and kneeled before him on both knees, presenting his neck. “My king has the right to take me if he wishes…that is…if he wishes…” Vegeta growled so loudly everyone in the room heard it. He leaned down and sank his teeth in that pale skin, blood seeping down his lover’s nude back. When he pulled away he looked savage, blood dripping from his lips. He snarled low into his lover’s ear. “You dare taunt me Kakkarott…I am not above raping you in front of everyone…you know this…”

Goku laughed out loud with a more sultry voice, his head falling back. He mentally spoke to him. “And you know I am not above enjoying it, my king….you of course, will have to fight for the pleasure…”

Vegeta snatched the other around and held his throat from behind, half way into tearing the rest of his kimono off when he heard someone clear their throat. It was Trunks, and as he looked at him, he snarled, demanding the boy try to interfere. Trunks motioned out to the crowd and Vegeta blushed, releasing his mate. When he did the man laughed darkly, and tied his kimono back. “My mate loves me very much…” he said, his silky voice evening over the crowd. They started to clap for him. “We love your majesty too!! “

The actual crowning finally began. Vegeta sr took the silver band and raised it high. “Vegetasei!! Today I pass on the right of this kingdom to your prince as his birthright demands! “ He moved to Vegeta who was bowing. “Do you swear to protect Vegetasei from harm, to nurture her lands and her people, to care for her when she is sick, and to honor her purity till death as law demands?”

Vegeta’s heart was heavy…he knew he was ready though…he had been waiting for this all his life. “I do…”

The crown slid upon his head and rested, and when he rose, everyone bowed. The new king was made. He walked up to his family and they all bowed to him. Each was given a crown as tradition commanded. Even Piccolo. The namek turned red, but said nothing. They remained bowing, and as Vegeta got to his mate, he lifted his chin. “You my mate, bow to no one…not even to me…” He stood and took his hand. The two walked to the throne, and sat down. A new era was started.

Now that all the seriousness was over, the mountains of food was brought out, and wine and dancing was had. Vegeta looked around at his people and just smiled. They were all happy and smiling…it felt good…it warmed his cold heart so, the ice melted and he sighed. Goku was grinning at him the other side of the table, sucking juices from his fingers. He caught his eye and he laughed and licked his lips. Piccolo was dancing with Pichan on the floor, and Goten was speaking with several saiyan men who wanted to know what position he was in when he got pregnant. The teen blushed. “ Um…it was ah….serpent something….”

One man laughed. “My prince you are blessed by Begeta. Have you and Prince Trunks decided on names for them both?”

Goten laughed. “Our young prince is called Gotenks already. This here is Truten.”

The man frowned in confusion. “What of the other offspring?”

“What are you talking about?” The teen was confused as well. The man bit his lip. “My lord…you are having twins, are you not?”’

Gogeta was being bombarded by fawning older male suitors, and his mother blushed. His grandfather laughed however. “Like father like son, ey Vegeta? You were well sought after too…”

Gogeta turned away as the men bowed at his feet. “I already have a intended. I wouldn’t anger him, he is the dragon master.”

Vegeta covered his mouth trying to hide his laughter, but his son was serious. And so was Pichan. He stopped dancing with his father and came over to the men. “Whatever you have to say to my prince, you say to me first! I will decide whether it is important enough for him to listen to.” The boy was dead serious. His eyes were cold, like his father in the heat of battle. The men laughed at him. “Little prince, we mean no harm. We just wish to know if the young lord would like a suitor…can you ask him?”

Pichan growled at them. “No! I am the prince’s mate. He needs no suitor or guard, or any of that stuff! Go away before I have my grandpa hurt you!!”

One of the men was brazen. “Who’s your grandpa?” And stupid. Pichan kicked the man and he fell on his knees where the boy promptly grabbed him by the throat, growling in his face. “You’re king, stupid!” The unfortunate man was saved from a beat down from a kid by Vegeta. He was laughing hard, and he helped the man up and dusted him off. “My king, I-“

“It is alright. I know Solaris is coming, and it is natural to try to find a strong saiyan to mate with, but as you can see, my son has promised himself to my grandson. There are plenty of strong, attractive saiyans here tonight. Come, let us find some.” He walked with his arm around the shaking mans back and into the crowd. Gogeta was red as he looked at the anger in his cousins eyes. He jumped from his chair and pounced on him, kissing him fully on the lips. Bardock laughed and clapped his hands. “That a boy Gogeta!”

Vegeta sr shook his head. “Offspring are rutting younger and younger…”

Gohan stopped the two and sat them at the table to eat.

*********************************************************************


	35. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: SKS is being revised and updated. Feel free to send me any questions directly at prismakakkerra@hotmail.com
> 
> Title: Saiyan Karma Sutra
> 
> Pairings: VxG,GhxP,GtxTx others
> 
> Warnings: Mpreg, Yaoi, violence, dom, silliness
> 
> Author: PrismaKakkerra
> 
> AN: 35 words

***

Meanwhile Bra had escaped to the balcony and her father had found her. He brushed his hand in her blue hair, her golden crown tilting forward. “Princess…why are you not enjoying the festivities….”

The young demi blushed. “I am father…I just…I have something to tell you…”

“What is it?” he purred and pressed his back against her. She could smell the alcohol on his breath…maybe now isn’t a good time… “Father I have found a saiyan with potential…and I…I’d like to-“

“My king..” Someone said from behind, and Vegeta turned to see a young boy kneeled low, carrying a humungous flapping fish. He was bloody and wet, and smelled of forest. The fish was the biggest Vegeta had ever seen, and he knew what it meant. “Boy….”

“My king I would like permission to court your daughter…..please……” Vegeta turned to look at Bra and she was blushing, looking down at her feet. She looked like her innocent mother then…like she looked when he met her… “….please your majesty….please…..” that last plea sounded weak. Vegeta growled. “I cannot make this decision without her father….” He said low, and Bra knew that meant yes. She hugged him and ran to go get Goku. Alone with the boy…the boy that wanted to fuck his daughter…he didn’t like this feeling. “What is your name boy..”

“Kein your majesty….”

“Kein, you look like a smart saiyan. I’m assuming you are the child of the west.”

“Yes your majesty….”

“I’d hate to see the people’s hard work go to waste. Try to fuck my daughter before she is ripe and I will fuck you before you are ripe. Do you understand me?”

“Yes my king!” The boy was shaking as Bra came back with Goku, and the earth raised saiyan laughed at his small form bowed over. “Your boyfriend’s a little shy isn’t he, Bra?” The demi blushed and kicked the boy. “Get up you idiot! “ The teen got up slowly with the large fish and placed it in Goku’s hand. “Please let me court your daughter, your majesty…”

Goku laughed. “Whoa!! Is this that fish you were talking about Vegeta?” The king nodded. “This thing is heavy!! Who helped you get this?”

“No one your majesty…I caught it myself…and carried it here to give to you and the king. Please let me court your daughter.. I swear I won’t hurt her or do anything improper! “ The short king growled. “You had better not!!”

Goku liked this kid. “What’s your name?”

“Kein, your majesty…”

“Kein, you have mine and the king’s permission to date the princess.” The boy smiled and Bra blushed. “Thank you father…”

Goku pulled his mate. “Come, let us leave them alone. “ Vegeta cursed. “Like hell!!” He was pulled with ease by his white eyed mate and he snapped at the boy as he passed. “Harm one blue strand on her head and your dead kid!!” Kein nearly pissed his pants and Bra punched him. “Don’t act like a weakling in front of my father!”

“Ouch! He’s scary!!” The blue haired teen turned to him and kissed his nose. “I’m scarier, pretty boy.”

The poor saiyan whimpered. “Princess Bra…please don’t do anything that would cause your father to…rape me…” She laughed and licked his cheek. “Like what?”

“Like giving me an erection! Please, I’m already dirty enough!” She snickered and pulled him up, flying off the balcony to the pool area down below. “Go ahead and clean up, I think my brother has some clothes you can wear. “ She sat and stared at him. The short haired teen turned red. “You’re going to watch??”

“Yes. Is that a problem?” Kein looked down at himself and then swallowed. “Yes!”

“If you don’t, I’ll just go tell my father you molested me yesterday. You want to be my mate, don’t you? I will see you naked eventually anyway..”

“No!! Okay….okay…just keep look out, alright?” He blushed and peeled his torn clothes off, first his shirt, then his shoes, and finally his tattered pants, quickly sinking into the water. She smirked as he ducked his head out of the water, large brown eyes staring at her. “Let me see…” she whispered, and the young boy rose up to his knees, hands covering his privates. He had muscles even at his age, and while his face was innocent, his body screamed sex. Bra however did not know what sex looked like, so she greedily inspected him. Her roaming eyes scanned over his rippling muscles, and his thighs, licking her lips unconsciously. “I said I wanted to see…put your hands behind your head.”

“Princess –“

“Do it.” She scooted closer, and the young teen did as he was told, raising his hands over his head. Her eyes wandered, following a soft trail of black hair pass his navel and over the pout of his abdomen, where it grew into a small forest. In that forest lay pinkened skin, and it was large and slightly erect, protruding between his thighs. She turned bright red. So that’s what it looked like… That heat found her again, and she leaned back. “Kein, I’m impressed.” She said, as if she had seen thousand naked boys before. This however, made her young boyfriend happy. He grabbed his sex with one hand and lifted it up. “Really? My dad said I had grown…but the other older guys are-never mind. “ Bra grinned. He was holding it, and he moved his hand up and down a little, and something pearly white came out the tip. Kein moaned, and Bra was fascinated. “Do it again…” she said in a whisper, and Kein frowned. “I don’t know princess…your father…”

“Shut up Kein.”

“Yes, Princess.” He was very obedient. He stroked it, and the sex began to grow in his hand till he was gasping, hunched over the pool as he thrusted into his hand. Bra knew that he was the cause of that heat, because she was burning up as she watched him, her legs closing. Her panties were soaked. “Does it feel good?” she asked, and the full blooded saiyan moaned softly. “Yes….” She crawled over to him and got a closer look, head under the others hunched body. She watched the hardness pump easily in his hands and experimentally licked over it to get the creamy fluid it spilled. Kein grabbed her waist and groaned harshly, trying his best to stay quiet. “Princess…” She did it again and he thrusted up against her mouth. She licked her lips. It tasted salty and sweet at the same time…she liked it. Blue hair covered her face as she covered her lips over the top, and he growled when her teeth touched the tip. That was a no no. Instead she used her tongue to get that creamy treat, and the boy above her started to thrust, his hand moving to her head as she started to try to suck the seed from him.

“Princess please!!” he whispered harshly, his hips moving against his will into the new sensation. Her mouth was hot, and the deeper he got, the hotter it was. And she was sucking…so hard…his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he thrusted three times, finding his way into her throat. She choked as the stuff she wanted filled her mouth, her hair being grabbed roughly as the teen came. When he finished he collapsed into the water and the demi coughed, seed coming from her lips. She looked at him and he looked like he was on cloud nine. She smirked, straightened her hair and stood up. “Come on, let’s go find some clothes and get away from here. It smells of sex.”

Kein whimpered. “Your dad is going to kill me…” Bra kissed him, making him taste his own seed. “Not if I kill you first.”


	36. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Instead of worrying where his daughter and her new boyfriend where, Vegeta was staring at his mate. watching him walk through the room, talk to people. He wanted him so bad he could taste it. 'Kakkarott..' he said mentally, and his lover eyed him with a white eye. "My king.."

 

'I need you..now...'

'You are king now Vegeta..you must keep your appearances up..'

'I swear if you do not come here, Icm going to fuck you on this floor in front of everyone..'

Goku grinned at him. 'Come and get me..'

The king snarled and walked all the way from the far side of the room and snatched his mate by the arm. The saiyan he was talking to blushed and bowed. "Your highness..."

Goku smirked at his short mate. "I was just telling Roark here about the bridge building-"

"Kakkarott.."

"He is very excited to hear we will be restoring the brethren of the east and west. He is from the south."

Vegeta started to growl loudly, and Roark backed up. "My lord, my king..if you would excuse me.."

Goku started to say something but his mate pushed him back into the hallway, raising one of his legs up against him. His other hand landed on his throat, and Goku just stared, those white eyes circled with red staring lust right into him. "Are you going to put up a fight, Kakkarott?"

"Do you want me to?"

Vegeta blushed as he thought about it. "No, I just want you to hurt..you look so good Kakkarott..smell so good..I cannot help it..I want to bloody you up.."

The earth raised saiyan shuddered as he felt his need throb at his lovers talk. "It is your right...my king. Go ahead..fuck me..make it hurt.."Vegeta groaned and forced the tall warriors head back painfully, licking his throat. Goku vibrated against him, body hot. "Take us where we need to go Kakkarott.."

"Yes, my king.." He translocated them to their room and they fell on the bed. Vegeta knew the kimono meant a lot to his lover, so he took it off without tear, but once he did, he used the wrap as he strung his lover up by the thick branch in the center by his wrists. He found some cording from their curtains and pulled them down, using them to tie the poor saiyans legs so that they were spread wide, just like in his performance, his calves turned back. His mate moaned. "Vegeta..I love it when you do this..I'm so hard for you already... baby.."

The king could see this. His lover's sex stood up painfully without any help, its tip red with want. He flicked the large flesh and it bobbed and smacked against his stomach. His mate hissed. "You have teased me long enough Kakkarott..now I'm going to tease you. Till it hurts.."

The short rival took the band from his tail and stretched over his lover's shaft. It snapped as he let go and his brother cried out. "No! Vegeta I can't do that tonight!! Please..I can't..this transformation..I need to come..please.."

"You know your cries mean little to me. You brought this on yourself.."he whispered, finger circling a dusty pink colored nipple. The stimulation caused milk to flow as the saiyan was still nursing. He whimpered as the fluid was licked back to the source, body trembling. He whined deep in his throat as he felt oil being dripped down his back. Everything felt so good.. His kinky mate spun him around and watched that oil flow to the crease of his muscled rear. The warrior gasped as his cheeks were parted, and a hot tongue was forced pass his rim. He screamed. "VEGETA!" The king just continued, stroking in and out of that body till his lover was rocking, swinging back to meet his tongue. He noticed this and stilled him with his hand, his tongue stopping its motion. He pressed his chest to his lovers back and watched him shiver violently, grinning like a fool.

"You like that Kakkarott..."

"You know I love it..more Vegeta...please..."

The king grinned more. "Do you want more...v

 

"Yes.."Goku moaned, eyes fluttering closed. Just then, he felt himself being violently entered by 3 digits. He screamed. "Too much!!"

Vegeta however, didn't think it was enough, because he added a forth, and pumped them forcefully inside his lover till he was screaming for him to stop over and over. "Vegeta!! It hurts!! Stop it!! AHH!! PLEASE!!"

However, he did not stop, and added the dumb warriors own tail, feeling him shaking from pain. He licked his neck and breathed over his wet marks. "Kakkarott.you sound delicious...scream some more for me.."

The poor saiyan was weeping. "VVegetta...pplease..."he said with a stutter, and was relieved when the invading digits and appendage were gone. He knew it wasn't over though..and he braced himself as his lover began to press against his sore entrance, blood trickling from their union. He hissed at the burning and stretching, tears leaking from his eyes. Vegeta groaned and thrusted the rest of the way in, causing his mate to let out a choked sob. "Does it feel good Kakkarott?"

"No..it hurts.."

His mate smirked. "Good." He began power up inside him all the way till he was at SS3, and his mates eyes were wide. "Please don't Vegeta!" he cried, but his lover pulled violently out of him anyway, his entrance stretching against its will against the large shaft. He pounded into him deeply, till Goku was screaming violently, trying to get away. "VEGETA NO!! AHHH KAMI IT HURTS!!!" he screamed. The king was moaning with every thrust. "Kaakkaroottsooogoood!!"

"VEGETA TOO MUCH!!" His prostate was raped against so viciously his sex was shooting seed against the band's wishes. His heart was pounding loudly in his ears, his lover continued to stuff his pulsing sex inside him till he felt like he was going to come, his hips thrusting in the air. "AHHHHHHKKAAMMII!!!" He was so close it was painful, and then his lover stopped. He cursed. "Fuck Vegeta!! Don't you dare-"

Vegeta wiped the sweat from his face. " Shut up Kakkarott. I will do what I please with your body. I told you, no orgasms for you." His mate growled deep in his throat and he grinned, spinning him around to look him in the face. "Are you going to fight?"

Goku frowned. "No..."he whispered, and his lover jumped on him, causing the bones in his wrist to crack. He didn't even flinch. The short man pressed his lovers need against his entrance and sat down, wrapping his legs around him and starting them in a swinging motion. Goku was torn between his sex feeling soo good, and his wrist feeling soo bad. His lover rode him hard and fast, till he sobbing, pressure building inside his loins. His lover just squeezed tighter, grinding on top of his thick, throbbing cock. "Vegeta!! So good!!! I'm gonna explode!!"

Vegeta grunted, his mate's thick sex so hot inside him. He pulled his brothers hair and bit his mate mark deeply. Goku lost control, his hips thrusting savagely against the king, his screams unpreventable. "VEGETA- GOD DAMN IT!!!YOUR ASS-SO GOOD!!!!"

Vegeta wasn't even going to stop him. Still latched to his throat, he was shaking like a bus. His lover was hitting that spot that made him want to stay with him forever. When he could stand no more he pulled his head back and held on to his mates neck, slamming down to meet those thrust that felt so damn good.

"KAKKAROTT!!FUCK- SO HOT!! I'M COMING!!" He felt a snap and his eyes went wide. His rival had broken the band. He had broken the band and he was going to come. He had broken the bad and he was going to come inside him..

He screamed."KAKKAROTT NOT INSIDE ME!!" his eyes shut tightly as his lover did anyway, a sea of built up seed shooting like lava deep inside him, splashing over the walls of his body. He heaved and exploded, sex spraying royal seed between them. His vision got blurry and before he knew it he was out, collapsed against his lover who had blacked out as well. They hung there, covered in dripping seed bodies still spasaming.

There was a knock at the door, but when no one answered, Bardock and Vegeta sr walked in. At the sight the two grinned. "Just like old times, isn't it Vegeta.."

"Yeah." Bardock untied his son and the two collapsed on the bed. Seed spurted from their union and continued to flow like a river as he pulled the two apart, taking both to the rejuvenation tanks.


	37. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The next morning when Goku woke up he was lying in bed, and Vegeta was gone. He panicked. "Vegeta!!" He found a robe and went looking for his mate everywhere, on every floor till he found him outside talking to a group of guards. He jumped from the window and landed in front of him, snatching him up. The king blushed. "Kakkarott!"

The uneven haired man kissed him and held on for a long moment before burying his nose in his mates hair, breathing in his scent. "I was worried."

The guards were blushing because wellsince last night, Goku had become a celebrity, and he was the strongest, sexiest thing they had ever seen other than the kingand he wasin nothing but a robe. The king cleared his throat and the earth warrior laughed. "Sorry guys."

"Its quite alright, your highness..."

"Yeah..take as long as you wish, divine one..."

"Your majesty is looking very....well this morning.."

"Yes! Very...well..."

Vegeta frowned. "Go back to your posts."

"Yes King Vegeta!!"

They ran off, and now that they were alone, Vegeta snuggled against his mate properly. "Good morning, Kakkarott.."

Goku blushed and hugged him, smile as bright as the sun. "Morning Geta...sorry about um...you know.."

The king chewed his lip. "It is alright. If another child is in our future, we cannot help it.I am sorry I was so ruff on you..."

"Im not.I have NEVER..felt so good..promise me we can do it again..."

The short saiyan smirked against his lovers lips. "And again..."

"And again...." They both shuddered. Goku looked both ways before picking his little lover up and Vegeta laughed, his legs wrapping around his waist, hands lost in his hair. "Right now, Kakkarott?"

"Right now...." His lover said in a deep kiss, carrying him into the castle, his hands working his shirt off. "I am king now! We cant fuck right now, I have meetings and-"

"Your tight ass has a meeting with my cock...right now..." Vegeta throbbed in his pants. "Kakkarot.."

"Right now, Vegeta...right now." Solaris was already having a affect on his matehis languagehis bodyhe was sex crazed..

.and his mate loved it. He was pressed against stone, and his nipples were sucked on till he was moaning softly. "Right now Kakkarott....take me right now."

And then there was a groan. Not from either of them. They turned to see their father frowning at them. "Kakkarott put Vegeta down. Both of you have work to do."

The youngest growled at him but did as he asked, his lover giving him a longing look. Vegeta reached for him. "Kakkarott..."

"Sorry Vegeta...hes right.." He blew him a kiss and Vegeta caught it and touched his chest. "Ill finish soon Kakkarott..."

" know..I love you Vegeta.."

The king felt as if his heart was breaking. His lovers face... "I love you too Kakkarott...I will finish soon.."

 

Piccolo was grouchy this morning, and his silver crown tilted on his green forehead as he got his son dressed. The small saiyan fidgeted in his lap, and he groaned. He was still in bondage, and he had almost suspected his lover had forgot. "Pichan do not jump.."

Once he was finished the boy ran out the room, and his mother came in, fixing his tie in the mirror. The namek frowned at him. "Gohan..."

"Yes?" The demi said nonchalantly, not even looking his way. Was he seriously going to pretend he didnt know??

"I am done playing your game. Come take this off. Now."

Gohan turned to him and grinned. "No. Youre just going to have to trust me." He chirped. Piccolo growled. "Gohan-"

"Iknow what I want Piccolo. It is you, who are confused. I want you to stay just the way you are now, for a while longer. I will not take it off. You will have to adapt." He leaned down to tie his shoe, and thats when his lover swept upon him, pinning him to the floor. The half saiyan blushed. "Are you going to take me Piccolo...without my permission?"

"If I have t-"

"Stop lying. You wouldnt dare. You are just taunting me because you want me to make you hurt more....isnt that right?" He squeezed him between his legs and Piccolo groaned. "Yes."

"If I fucked you now, you still wouldnt be satisfied...I know whats happening Piccolo...you are changing...adapting to being my mate..these little things your overlooking..like these..."He pinched the others nipple and he blushed. "....dont just grow for no reason...they beg to be used..tortured you beg to be used...dont you?'

Piccolo panted. "Yes....please Gohan..."

The younger male smirked. "Alright.."

Piccolo closed his eyes, face against his lovers neck. He felt something cold touch his nipple and he shuddered at first, then groaned as it punctured the new flesh. He felt blood free from him and when he looked down, his lover was playing with a silver ring that he pierced into him. He turned red. "Gohan-"

"Its a nipple ring..doesnt the steel feel good Pic chan..."

He licked it and the man above him cried out. "Baby please...."

Gohan smirked. "So you call me baby now.youre really hurting for my cock, arent you?"

The namek pressed against his lovers hip. "Yes..."

"Well you will just have to wait." He felt his mate pull his clothed cheeks apart and he let out a choked sob, his entrance quivering. "Please Gohan..."

"No. We have work to do. If youre good, later I might fuck you here..." he whispered into his lovers sensitive ear, hand moving in his pants to rub over his throbbing entrance. Piccolo moaned, and pushed against the touch. "Do it now..."

"I said no. You taught me discipline, but you seem to have saved none for yourself..."

The demi pushed his mate on his back and got up, fixing his clothes and hair. When he looked down, the man was staring at him with such lustit burned a hole in him. He grinned. Be a good boy. He said, and left him there.

Piccolo stood up, still shaking and looked at his body in the mirror. He was a complete mess. His nipples were purple and hard with need, and the ring in his right dangled as he touched it. He growled. 'This is crazy...c

*****

Since her father was busy, Bra thought it was the perfect time to run off with Kein. The two preteens wandered around the boys house in the west village, looking for his mother. He ducked through the capsule house, wandering around till he found him in the back with his father, the two tilling the ground. Bra followed him out and blushed as the two older saiyans saw her. They bowed before turning to their son. "Boy, what have you done now?"

Kein blushed. "Nothing mother! I just wanted you to meet Bra, I mean Princess Bra....the king has given us permission to court.."

His mother stared at him wide eyed. "The king has given you permission to court his daughter?"

Bra nodded. "It is nice to meet you She was still very anti social, and didnt look at the two as she spoke. My father will want to speak with you both soon...probably after Solaris.."

Keins tail batted against the ground as he spoke excitedly to his father, who was still looking at her. "My son, with the only female on the planet...this is cause for an celebration! Princess, tell the king we will meet with him soon, and do not hesitate to come by."

"Alright." She was red, and was glad when Kein grabbed her hand and yanked her into the house and out the front door. The two walked to a nearby spring and laid against the grass, looking up into the purple sky. Bra told him of earth, and promised to take him to meet her mother when she went. He was very cute...

So cute, the girl had a hard time thinking about anything but how cute he was. She thought her earth friend would be jealous, and couldnt wait to rub him in her face. He pulled her to his chest suddenly, and she punched him playfully in the stomach. The teen laughed. "You know, I know youre strong...you dont have to hit me all the time."

"But I like it.." she grinned, and he shook his head. "And I like you.." he said, and she smiled against his chest where he couldnt see. She took his hand pressed it against her small breast. "Do you feel that?"

Kein moaned. "Yeah..mits really soft..."

"Not my breast you idiot...my heart.." He pressed deeper and she bit her lip. "Yeah...I feel it..."

 

"If you break itI will kill you..." she promised, and he lifted her up against him so she could see his face. "I swear Ill take good care of it..."

The blue haired teen leaned down shakily and kissed his lips gently, her hands in his hair. He groaned against her lips, and rolled over on top of her his larger body pressing her on the ground. That heat...it was back again...

Theyre lips parted and she gasped for air and for something she wasnt aware of, legs trembling. "Kein..."

"Princess...." He whispered, his hands on the grass. She stared deep blue into him. "Touch me..."

"But Bra-"

She bit her lip. "I want you..." to she shuddered, and the boy swallowed. If they started do this...her father would rape him....but if he didnt..she would kill him...and he wanted to....therefore there was a 2 to 1 win and he placed his hand on her knee. She placed her hand over his and moved it down her thigh, shuddering, her eyes closed. She moved it under her skirt, to her hip, and trailed it down the front of her underwear, where she promptly pushed up, letting out a soft cry.

Kein was confused. She didnt have what he had....he couldnt understand why she was gasping so. He was curious, so he slipped his hand under the material, and his fingers slid pass a moist numb between swollen lips. The demi moaned long and deep, head tossed back and back arched. "Damn that felt good!" She cried out. "Do it again!"

He moved his fingers back across the flesh and circled it, watching his girlfriend moan helplessly, her legs spreading wide. She was starting to smell so goodhe licked her cheek and she stared at him with a look that made him throb down below. She moved out of his touch and pushed him on his back. He brought his hand to his face and growled at the scent of her on his hands. He licked his fingers and she grinned at him. "Does it taste good?"

"Yeah...I want more.." he said, gripping himself through his pants. She stood up, pulled her panties off and tossed them to the side. "Take your pants off."

"Bra we cant do that!"

"Were not going to do that, idiot. Im not a moron. Take your pants off." He took his pants off and stood there blushing, his shaft sticking out in front of him. She pushed him on his back and with a blush she kneeled in front of his face, crawling on top of him to grab his sex. That wetness came to his lips and he growled, grabbing her hips. He felt her touch his boyhood, and bucked up into her experimental touches. "Princess..it feels good..."

Bra smirked, but stopped as she felt his tongue drag over her sex. She lifted up and moaned loudly. "Kein!"  
Said saiyan was lapping at the royal sweetness, his face red. She smelled so good there...and tasted so good...he pressed his tongue against the nub poking from her lips and she moaned violently against his shaft. The princess could not control her hips, but she could control his. She held him down as she sucked his sex, tongue bathing over the hard flesh like candy, paying detail to the large veins at the base. Seed spurted out the tip and she licked it away before enclosing her mouth around him, moving up and down, working the base with her hand. She had never felt this way beforeher legs spread wider and she pressed her dripping clit against his mouth, moving against his tongue.

He was circling it, suckling it, her body was shaking. His torturous tongue slid up to her entrance and she whined, pressing. She lifted up from his shaft, still stroking him roughly. "Dont get lazy with your tongue!" the princess demanded, her blue hair sticking to her face. He slid his tongue inside a little and her felt her tighten around him. "OH GOD!" He moved out and then back in deeper, and she was shaking violently, fucking his tongue with her body. She felt something comingsomething she knew she never felt before..her heart was pounding, her legs trembling. She dropped her head back into his lap and sucked on him hard as that something started, and dug her nails deep into his hips as she tensed, her orgasm spilling in his mouth.

 

Keins eyes went wide as sweet juice shot all over his lips, his own body jerking upward as he came, his own orgasm spilling inside his girlfriends mouth. He held her hips tightly, and it took several minutes for him to release his grip. When he did the two collapsed to the side, both panting. Bra wiped the seed from her lips and shuddered. "Kein...that was...Im very pleased..."

The boy smirked. " Im glad I could serve you, princess.."

The two peeled off their sweaty clothes and bathed in the spring, Bra looking away from him. He looked at the spot where her tail should be and hissed. "Bra...what happened to your tail?"

She covered the mark with her hand. "It was cut off at birth..my father says it will grow back during Solaris.."

Kein moved over to her and moved her hand, licking the mark. "I bet it is the most beautiful tail in all of Vegetasei..."

She smirked and pushed him in the water. "I already made you cream; you do not need to butter me up."

"You started it!!" He pointed at her and she grinned. "Yes, I did. And you loved it." She walked over and pressed up against him from behind, her fingers rubbing over his entrance. "Didnt you..."

He turned red. "Yes princess.." She rubbed slowly, massaging the area till it was quivering at her touch. He moaned, and pressed against the digits. "Princess..."

"Yes...does it feel good..."

"Yes...please..." he held her hips from behind and laid his head back on her shoulder as she began to work her fingers inside his heat, stroking his manhood into hardness as well. He shuddered as her strokes got deeper, his moans long. "Bra....it feels so good! Im gonna come!"

The princess sped her fingers pace, adding another as she thrusted inside her boyfriend, delighting in his shrieking moans. She touched something soft with her fingers and the other teen let out a scream, pushing back so hard against her she nearly lost her balance. She grinned. That was nice. She wanted to do it again.

She pulled her digits back then forced them again and again against that spot, Kein sobbing, his leg rising up over a nearby rock. He rocked back to meet her touches, his sex spilling seed in the water continuously. "PRINCESS!!IM AHHHHBEGETA!!!" he tensed and so did she, one from physical stimulation, the other from visual. He choked back his sobs as he fell against the grass, his body shaking. She laid next to him and closed her legs, panting deeply. He stared off into the plane in a daze, tears falling across his face. "Princess...I..Ive never felt..."

"Was it good..."

He shook against her still. "So good..I hope your father doesnt notice..."

"Notice what..."

"Well Ive never had anyone do that to me before...you...you just..."

She laughed. "I took your virginity? Is that what you mean?"

He looked away from her. "Yes..."

She shook her head and pulled him back to her chest. "Youre not ruined, baka."

He growled at her. "Just because you dont have what I have, doesnt make that true! My father says only mates are supposed to touch you in that spot..that its special..."

The demi laughed. "I guess I have to rutt with you all the time now, huh?"

The boy blushed. "Not all the time...but.." He turned around and laid his head between her developing breasts, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. at "least one more time, princess...after all....I will want it...from only you..."

Blue hair lowered to the sides of his face as she looked down at him. "Only me? You will not try to mate with a male?"

"No, I want you to be my mate...."

"Even though I do not possess thetools to satisfy you fully?"

 

He laughed. "You dont? Then why did you start? Seems like you were doing a good job earlier" He pinned her down and she swallowed. "Kein...we are naked..."

"Yes, we are..."

"My father does not wish for you to deflower me..."

"And I wont...that doesnt include teasing.."

She snorted, but then he captured her lips, and no more was said on the topic.


	38. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 

Everyone had been so busy over the weekend, planning for Solaris, and Tail Tail day, and all the other events happening in the coming week. Vegeta had not seen his lover except when he went to bed, and his mate was fast asleep by then. He knew his lover missed him because he would leave notes for him all around the palace. The little notes kept him going through the day, and he hoped he could see the man awake before the weekend was over. Today he was speaking with Gohan about his lesson plans for the children and the adults. The demi seemed to enjoy teaching so much, he wasn't overwhelmed by having to teach an entire population of horny men. Vegeta was however.

"Are you sure they will retain all this? Not that I have no faith in my people, but Algebra is frustrating on even the humans that created it. "

Gohan shook his head. "They will be fine. I plan on going slow. They probably won't finish till the end of the season, so there will be plenty of time to learn. "

"Good work son. Let me know how your class turns out the minute you finish. I have to go speak with Trunks, he is working on the medical center.

Gohan nodded, and gave him a quick hug then a long one. "That one is from me. This one is from dad..." He whispered in the man"s ear. Vegeta hugged him back tightly. "Where is he""

"He left at 7 for the south village. He has been training over there. I believe Maverok went with him. "

The king frowned, but nodded. "Thank you. If you see Piccolo, tell him I need his assistance. "

Gohan smirked at mention of his mate. "Piccolo is going to be detained for today...he is...how should I say-"

"Still fucking him and not letting him come, boy? Damn. That poor bastard is going to snap."

"He is enjoying himself. Would you like his services? He is in the jail down in the basement with Grandpa Bardock."

Vegeta stared at his adopted son. "You are just as kinky as your father. Maybe I will check in with him later. Right now I have too much work to do."

With a smirk he left him and went down to his son's lab on the second floor. The teen was in his lab coat, looking very much like his mother as he mixed ingredients into a beaker. "Father!"

"Trunks when will the me-"

"Goten is having twins."

"What?"

"Were having twins!!"

The purple haired saiyan grinned, and his father grabbed him in a hug. "This is great news!"

Trunks nodded. "I know!! Remember mom said his results were inconclusive? I checked them again, and it wasn't! She read them wrong! We are having twins! How does that even happen!"

Vegeta laughed. "I hope you know."

Trunks laughed. "Very funny. I"m too happy to even argue with you!"

"The medical center-"

"I finished all the codes this morning. I'm waiting on grandpa Vegeta to give me the coordinates."

The king nodded. He hadn't seen his father all day either. His smooth hands rested on his hip. "Where is he..."

There was something about his father's tone that made Trunks worried. It was almost sounded like his grandfather was in trouble. "Um I think he's in the meeting room on the third floor..."

"I'll deal with him later. I have a meeting with the spokesman of the villages.." With a swish of his tail he started to walk out when he paused. "Trunks..."

"Yes father?"

"I am very proud to be having another grandchild. I hope he is as intelligent as you."

The purple haired demi blushed with a laugh. "Thanks father.."

****

It was so hot down there...the walls were dark, and the bars gave him no happy outlooks either. He was panting, trying not to think, trying not to feel...how could his lover leave him like this? Chained like cattle, nude, and alone with this...

"Namek, are you afraid to look at me?"

Piccolo didn't respond, and Bardock grinned. "My grandson told me you were not obedient..I had no idea you were brazen as well."

"Go to hell. I didn't ask for-"

His lips were covered with a warm hand. "You do not need to spout your displeasure. I know you dislike this...so did I. You are here because your mate knows what you do not. Solaris is coming, and a saiyan heat can be dangerous..."

"I have dealt with saiyans in heat before. I am not worried."

The seer grabbed his jaw, his deep eyes staring into green ones. "You have....NEVER dealt with a saiyan in heat on Vegetasei...but don't worry, you're about to get your chance right now..."

Piccolo's eyes went wide as Bardock pressed his lips against his own. His cheeks turned a light purple and he used his sharp teeth to draw blood. He was hoping it was turn the other off. It had the reverse affect. The saiyan groaned and pressed his hand against his restrained shaft. "Mmm...you know how to play..."

"Get your hands off me!"

"Your mate requested I....give you an experience..I think you better try to enjoy it..."

This was not happening!! The carbon copy of his friend peeled his pants off and grinned at him, his strong body glistening with sweat. He tried to jerk away, but the black haired beast just grabbed his painful erection and squeezed. He leaned into his large pointy ears and licked the shell. "This isn't my first time, boy...I have had your kind before...I know your..'unique talents'..." He began to rub he sensitive tip and the poor namek moaned, his head laying back.

"I...I don"t know what you're talking about...."

"I'm talking about this big cock..." he whispered, putting said appendage between his legs and closing them together, moving back and forth. "Ahhhh...."

"Let me see Piccolo..mm" Bardock said gently, his hands touching the warrior"s cheek. "Let me see how big you really are..."Piccolo blushed. "I can't...it hurts to..."

The father of three spit in his free hand and began to work the base between them, his captive moaning helplessly. The sex began to grow larger as its owner started to take in the rhythm, expanding between strong pale legs. Bardock looked between them and grinned. "What a big boy you are Piccolo..let's see we fit..." Piccolo did not want this...but his body was giving in fast. His nipples were pinched and he shuddered all over, not even noticing his shaft being pressed against the saiyans tight entrance. With one sharp push Bardock fell upon the large green shaft, and the namekian let out a shriekish moan, his hands stretching against his chains. Bardock cursed. "Fuck Namek...you are very well endowed....let see if you know how to use it. " They slipped against each other easily, Bardock groaning against the pointy eared fighter as he worked the thick shaft with his body.

"Ahhhhh.."

"Its good isnt it..."

"Ahhh...yes..."

The uneven haired man moved faster, slamming down against the large phallus, his face flushed in red. "What feels good, boy?"

Piccolo didnt want to answer....but he didnt have a choice as his ears were grabbed and massaged between skilled hands. Lips met his left lobe and nibbled and sucked, till he stopped caring and started really fucking the man riding his cock. Why? Because it felt so good he couldnt resist anymore...because his lover was condoning it...because the man ontop of him was licking his spot... He pushed back against the wall till he had use of his hands and grabbed black hair. "Fuck.."

"I said what feels good..." The saiyan purred, clenching against his throbbing shaft. Piccolo moaned loudly. "Your ass..m"

"My ass does feel good"l..." Bardock moaned low into the others ear, his hip being dug into by green claws. "Are you going to continue to hold back, or are you going to fuck me!" He shouted, and the namek growled at him his sex stretching to push violently against the shorter mans sweet spot, his claws holding him down. The full blooded saiyan hissed, hips squirming. "Now thats namek cock..."

"You moan like a bitch. This is over." He grinned, but Bardock laughed. "Namek I have a secret too..."

The green eyed man felt the heat around him grow hotter, and tighter..mso much so he gasped in pain, his claws bloodying creamy hips. Bardock hissed against his lips, his tongue darting between them. "Whats wrong Piccolommmtoo tight?" Seed shot painfully from his bruising slit inside the other. "No..."

"Fuck me then..." He rolled his hips in a grinding motion and the poor ex kami started to cry out, his hands helping him pound that painfully tight body. "Fuck..m"

"Harder!! " The older man commanded, his body causing his lover great distress. Soon it was too much to bear, and Piccolo started to sob. "Hot!-AHHH-HELLS-IM COMING!!!"

Bardock moaned, his hand stroking his shaft. "Not yet!! Get me off!!" he growled, moving insanely hard against him. Piccolo screamed. It was too much. He was being milked, and seed spurted from his thrusts, the hot jail seeming even hotter with the older fighter taking him into the bowls of hell via his ass. His shaft was on fire, a tight fire he could not escape. Tears spilled from his eyes, and he felt like he was dying from over stimulation. "PLEASE STOP!!"

"DONT GET LAZY WITH YOUR COCK!! FUCK ME!!" His friend"s father was growling intensely, his body quivering. Piccolo felt his loins overflow, and he screamed so loudly it echoed all the way to the first floor. "FUCKKK!!!!!!"

The saiyans in Gohan"s class blushed as they heard the world shattering moan, but their teacher grinned evilly, his glasses slipping off his nose. One man licked his lips at that look. "My prince"that look...I am just a saiyan...to resist it anymore...Id have to be a god.."

Gohan blushed. "Sorry..hey didnt I say call me sensei?! Drop and give me 20, or it will be more than just my look you will need to resist..."

The older man growled a moan and walked in front of him, dropping to do 20 push ups, his head hovering over the demi"s lap. Everyone in class gasped, but Gohan smirked. "Bold, arent we? I doubt you would be able to suck that and live to talk about it..."

"Maybe the young prince is over estimating me...maybe he"d want to find out.."

Everyone laughed, but Gohan did more than laugh. He grabbed the full blooded saiyan by his head and pulled his large sex out, letting him hover over it. He was already hard from listening to his mate moan..this man had no idea. The poor man swallowed. Gohan grinned. "Well, do you think you can handle that? Its more than a mouthful..."

"Prince I-"

"Ill let you ponder that while the rest of us continue with the lesson. " He held him there by his hair and continued to teach, no one else daring to speak. Once class was over he looked down at the man who was blushing furiously. "Well have you thought about it? I will not go easy on you. My mate has been the only one to do it and not have to go to the emergency room, and that is only because he is Namekian. "

"Forgive me for my rudeness my lord..."

Gohan had started his heat long before the ceremony, and this guy was at the wrong place at the wrong time. "No, I wont. I think you should at least suck the tip for making me wait for such a weak answer..."

The long haired saiyan groaned. "Yes your highness..." He leaned his lips down and licked over the large head and Gohan smiled encouragingly. "Go ahead. I taste very good.." The older man covered the shaft with his trembling lips and his hair was grabbed tightly, the demi jabbing the tip against his inner cheek. The poor student coughed as his head was pushed down into the princes lap, and those hips began to buck up against him. His eyes were wide as his nose met wirey curls, and he began to panic, his throat refusing to let go of the large shaft. He choked painfully, and Gohan moaned long, his seed spilling in the saiyan"s mouth. "Mmm..." He pulled out viciously and dropped him on the floor, the rest of his seed spilling on his face. "Sorry, I guess I got carried away"are you alright?"

"I-cough-I"m-cough- fine-cough"

He saw his face. "You look like you need a doctor. Come on, Ill take you to a rejuvenation tank." The saiyan was stubborn, and he cleared his throat as he stood up. "Im fine...thank you my lord...."

"I"m sorry..the heat..I am not myself. Please let me make that up to you soon."

"I enjoyed it, my lord...." Gohan chuckled. "Please do not taunt me in class. I have inherited an bad appetite from my father..

"

" A appetite?"

"Yes. A taste for arrogant men."  
******

Pan was feeling pretty lonely in the large castle today. She enjoyed learning about saiyans, but everyone was so busy, they had no time to even talk to her. She sat in her room holding the crown her grandfather gave her, fingers rubbing over the engraved letters. "I miss mom.." she whispered.

With a sigh she collapsed against the bed and stared at the stone ceiling, feeling more isolated than she ever did on earth. Pichan came in with a tired look. He was dirty, and he looked pretty messed up. He pulled his clothes off and sat on his bed on the other side of the room, licking his cut lip. "Hey sis.."

"Hey kid. Looks like you got beat up.."

"I was sparing with Gogeta..he kicked me in the stomach, and I flew into a tree." She laughed. "Why didnt you go let Trunks look at it? You look like you need bandages."

The green eyed boy swung his feet over the bed as he looked down, a green attena poping from his black hair. "Cause..I missed you..."

The girl blushed. "Thats sweet. Im glad youre here with me..Ive been real lonely without mom.."

"Me too...mommies been teaching today..so I havent seen him since this morning...and daddy just disappeared.." The two sighed but then there was a loud noise, and Pan blushed crimson. Her stomach. "Well we will see them soon. Its lunch time. Get dressed and well go downstairs. "

"K."

Bra and Kein had come back from the village and were in the princess room hanging upside down on the tree branches of her bed. Kein laughed as the girl pulled leaves from the branches and threw them at him. "I should get home soon. Its almost lunch time."

Bra just snickered, her blue hair hanging below as she swung from the branches of the tree. "You are leaving? Fine. Go and dont come back."

The boy grinned. "Fine. I will."

"Liar. I wonder what"s for lunch. All that sex has made me hungry."

Kein blushed. "We didn"t have sex..we..played around..yeah, thats it."

"Whatever." She pushed him and he slipped. "Hey!"

"Why dont you stay for lunch? My father wont kill you at the table. That way you can meet the rest of my family and-"

"They all gang up on me?"

In his office, the king was discussing territory with the spokesmen for the three villages. It wasnt going well. Everyone wanted to own a piece of the land, without earning it. It pissed him off so much he began to growl at the men, pushing the papers from him. "You do not have the right to own any land. Land belongs to everyone. You own your houses and the items within. That is all. I am getting tired of adult saiyan"s acting like children. The population will double in size once the offspring are born. Then what? They will want a piece of her too? Then what happens when there is no more land to own? Will some saiyans have to settle for gutters? No. Tell your people your claim has been denied, and have everyone go over the Book of Code in order to know why. This meeting is over."

"But your majes-"

"I am not tolerant of stupidity. Do not try my patience." The flame haired man whispered as he walked out the room. He growled as he smelled food nearby. "Damn I hope Kakkarott hasnt impregnated me...I have missed too many meals today..." He walked up the steps and to the nursery where he found Goten and Maverok, the two watching the two babe"s in their cribs. He walked next to the pregnant teen and touched his stomach, his head resting against his navel. "I hope you are feeding my grandchildren..."

Goten blushed. "So Trunks told you, huh? Mav... here got me something earlier, but I could use a real meal. How was your first day on the job?"  
Vegeta picked up baby Vegeta and the baby clung to his chest, trying desperately to suck at his shirt. " Hellish. The village people want me to let them write their name all over the planet. I hang out with them once and they think it"s cool to ask me for things like Im made out of planets. "

Maverok covered his mouth to stop his laugh, but the king heard it anyway. "What are you snickering about? Should you not be under my mate, play thing?"

The solider blushed. "My lord Kakkarott requested I stay and watch the young princes while he is away..."

 

Goten grinned. "You let dad have a toy? I want one too! Trunks never lets me play with anything.."

The short warrior grinned, still looking at the man. "Your father decided he wanted him..I think he is just to look at.."

Maverok was beet red now. The tall earth man had promised to train him...then he left him here...he wanted to stay at his side always, but- "My lord Kakkarott knows what my purpose is. All I need to know is that he requires it.."

Vegeta laughed. "Obedient.."

"Dont pick on him Vegeta..." When he looked up, his mate was in the doorway, his hand outstretched. He handed him the child and placed him to his chest, a sigh of comfort leaving his lips. Little Vegeta began to suckle at his nipple, and warm milk flowed into his mouth. His lover looked tired, like he had been working hard, harder than he. There was something wrong"he could see it in his eyes. "Kakkarott, lets go eat..."

"K, Geta..."

The clan sat down as they were served, not wasting time devouring the food before them. Piccolo was sitting as well, and he looked distracted and did not look at his lover as he sniffed a piece of meat. Gohan looked at him with curiosity but didn"t say anything. The namekian put a piece of meat in his mouth and chewed it before swallowing. Pichan touched his arm. "Daddy?"

"Yes son..."

"When did you start eating food?"

The namek blushed. "I dont know...I am just..hungry..."

Gohan smirked but said nothing, continuing to eat. Vegeta was staring at his daughters boyfriend with malice. "Boym."

"My king..." Kein said weakly, and Bra grinned. "Introduce yourself to the rest of them.."

 

The preteen sweated. This was a lot of pressure"and as much as he washed, he was still sure the king could smell seed on him"he swallowed. "Um hi..I"m Kein..."

Trunks frowned. "Kid you"re so lucky..if I had my way youd be someone"s bitch by now."

Goku frowned down at his purple haired son. "Trunks give him a break. This has been a hard day and I do not need you guys to start fighting.."

Trunks was about to say something when Goten touched his hand. 'Trunks dont. Dad looks really upset right now..' he said mentally, and Trunks nodded, feeding Gotenks. Bardock laid weakly against the table. The little play time he had with Piccolo had worn him out like he hadnt been in a decade or 2. He yawned and his tail curled up around his waist. "I dont think I can even eat anything..."

Piccolo grinned at him. "Hn."

Gogeta looked around. Grandpa Vegeta was still missing. "Where is grandfather Vegeta? He promised hed spar with me today..."

Vegeta took note as well. His father was avoiding him..he knew it. Whatever the reason was, he had a feeling his mate knew, because after feeding their child, he gave him to Maverok and stood up, excusing himself. Vegeta did not follow. Bra yawned against her father and laid her head in his lap. "Father I feel strange..."

Pan yawned too. "So do I..." Everyone started to yawn, and Vegeta frowned as he yawned as well. "She is coming..."

"Who is coming?" Gogeta asked.

"Solaris..."The moon is going to cover the palace soon. Gohan, help the offspring get to bed and lock the doors. He looked around. "Damn it, where is Radditz and Nappa?? Why havent they returned from the training ground?" He looked over at Kein and groaned. "You better stay here tonight boy. Tonight is not the night for a young saiyan to be flying home."

The teen blushed but nodded. Vegeta picked his now sleeping daughter up and gave her to her grandfather, his eyes lidded. "Everyone hurry to your rooms...Kein come with me."

The preteen followed the king out the dining hall and up the stairs, his body sagging. "My king...why am I so tired..."

"Solaris...because your body is preparing for mating..."

The boy blushed. "But I am not-"

"Boy I am no fool. I could smell you as soon as I saw you. My daughter has fucked you. "

"No my lord I didnt!"

Vegeta shook his head and smirked. "I didnt say you did. I know my offspring. She has taken your innocence and kept her own. You have the smell of it. I probably should have also said do not let her take you, but I didnt know youd give in so easily. "

The young saiyan held on to the rail as his body got weaker. "I am not a weakling...she was very aggressive...and I remembered what you said.."

The king laughed as he picked the teen up and carried him bridal style up the steps. "Idiot. You are going to become my daughters mate. I am going to have you anyway. You should have protected your chastity."

Kein growled, but Vegeta just growled back, and the boy went lax in his arms. "Are you going to..rape me now, your highness..."

Vegeta laughed so heartily that he had to stop mid step. "Boy do you honestly think Id just fuck you now? Before my daughter has even mated with you? Your parent must be very protective." The teen shook in the kings arms, but Vegeta just pressed him to his chest. "Calm yourself. I am merely taking you to my room so I can make sure you do not try anything with my daughter once the moon is full. You will be safe there from her as well. Once she awakens she will look for you.."

They made it to the third floor and the short man walked down to his royal room where his mate was sitting up, propped against the window seal, the first signs of moonlight shinning over him. Vegeta was no fool. He had also brought the boy in the room to perhaps dissuade his mate from his heat. The earth saiyan looked over at him and the boy and he growled in his throat. The warrior stopped, feeling the teen shake in fear against him. "Kakkarott he is sleeping here tonight."

"No, hes not."

"Yes, he is. Bra took his virginity."

Kein blushed. He felt so stupid...

Goku"s eyes went up. "She...she did what??"

Vegeta laid the teen against the large day bed, walking over to his lover. "She took his virginity. She fucked him. The moon is coming, she will try to rape the poor idiot if I leave him alone. "

Goku looked at the boy and blushed. "But we-"

"No, we cant yet. You will have to wait Kakkarott. "

The taller saiyan pouted, and his lover kissed his lips. Kein saw this and blushed. "Wait till tomorrow, we will have plenty alone time then. " He turned to Kein and the boy cowered. "Get some sleep, tomorrow is the start of an exhausting week."

 

"Yes, king Vegeta. Goodnight my lords..." He curled under himself and his tail wrapped around his frame as he dozed off. Goku draped a cover over his sleeping form and then he and Vegeta got in bed as well, wrapped in the comfort of a ever rising moon.

*******


	39. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The next morning Bra awoke with a groan. The moon peered over her brightly, and her blue hair shinned platinum. She felt weird. That heat...was upon her. She looked around and sniffed. Kein wasnt in the room. An overwhelming need came over her to find him, and she pulled her covers back. The demi gasped. Her body...it had changed overnight. A blue tail flickered beside her and she blushed. "It grew back.." She looked as it moved back and forth, but then something else had caught her attention. Her skirt was raised pass her upper thigh, and was tinted high. She pulled it back and shuddered. Pass blue curls was a tanned shaft, large and painfully erect. She touched it and she cried out. "Begeta! "

The sun goddess must have known. She didnt-

Her leg rose up and a sigh of relief swept over her as she saw that the new appendage had grown from between her moist lips, and that she still had her other private part. Her breasts had grown bigger as well; they bounced as she sat up, her nipples poking through her now too small shirt. Her hair was longer now, so long that her bangs were gone, blue strands falling in front of her eyes.

The princess stood and peeled her clothes off, surveying her body with satisfaction. She grinned. "Wait till pretty boy sees me now.." Because most of her clothes did not fit, she picked a pair of black blue jeans and a CCorp. vest to wear before padding out of her room. Her newly grown shaft twitched. She needed to find him now. Using her nose, she followed the faint scent of yesterday till she came to the stairway where she found a stronger one. She dashed up the steps to the third floor and crept up to her father"s door. It was open wide, and her little boyfriend was laying on the red daybed, his hand moving under the sheets. He saw her and growled.

Damn, she looked hot...and he could smell her wet sex from across the room. His mouth watered and he licked his lips. "Princess..."

"Pretty boy.." she replied, and promptly jumped him, tearing his cover from him. She pressed her body between him as she laid on top of him, and the young male moaned. Her breasts where larger now; her nipples pressed against his own, threatening to tear through his shirt. He felt something else too"something hard. It was pressing into his hip, and he looked up at her with lusty eyes. "What is that.."

The demi purred softly against him, her tail flicking at his cheek. "My need..do you feel...just how much I need you..."

Kein shuddered. "Yes.."

She pulled his head back by his hair and licked up his throat. "Then you will be a good boy and let me have you.."

"Bra please.." He whimpered. His neck was so sensitive"his shaft twitched hard. He let out a cry as his pants were ripped from his body, and the cool moon air kissed his skin. This was it...it was going to happen. There was a zip, and the girl released her sex from its prison, sitting up to press the large, pink head against the boys lips. He blushed crimson. She just grinned. "Suck it..."

He did as he was asked, bathing the throbbing cock with his tongue greedily before letting it sink pass his pink lips. Bra moaned loudly and used her hips to push into his mouth. "Damn that feels good, Kein! " She sat up more and hovered over him as she fucked his mouth, the poor teen under her choking from inexperience. Seed prematurely spurted into his mouth and he groaned around her. That tasted so delicious... He sucked harder, and his girlfriend began to cry out. "So good!! Your mouth is so hot!" She shook like a old car as she came, seed filling the full saiyan"s mouth till it spilled from the corners.

She pulled away and he choked, gasping for air. "Bra-when did you-how-"

The Briefs child just covered his sticky lips with a finger. "It doesn"t matter. I am still hard." Kein growled as he was flipped till his feet and his head touched. His cheeks were spread apart and he trembled. "Bra-"

The blue haired teen leaned over his back, circling her wet tip against his puckered entrance. "You want it, don"t you?"

"Yes"take me.." He said hoarsely, his shaft spilling seed down his legs. She began to press against him and he gasped as his body began to give in to the large head. It was almost pass the rim when-

"Whoa!!!" Goku walked in and turned red. Vegeta followed him in and his eyes went wide. "Princess!!"

Bra blushed. "Father..."

Kein was panting, his entrance quivering around her moist slit. He was so embarrassed"he turned the other way. Vegeta swallowed. Begeta had turned his little girl into a woman"and given her something extra to play with. He knew she had taken the boy, but he didnt think she had the equipment to do so. He blushed darkly and crossed his arms. "Bra put the boy down."

The girl growled. "I will not. He is mine.."

Goku blinked. Man kids grew fast on Vegetasei! He looked at the girls pretty shaft and felt his own heat grow hotter. Vegeta would not stand for disobedience. "Yes, he is going to be your mate-"

The demi grinned. "Here that Kein? Now be a good boy and open wide for mommy..." Kein cried out as more of that large tip stretched him, seed dripping on his face. "Princess-too much!"

"Bra I said he was going to be your mate, but you can"t fuck him here, and you need to wait! You have all week to hunt and claim him, give the poor bastard a chance!"

"Fine!" She hissed. Bardock came into the room and laughed at the scene. "Happy Solaris Indeed!! Look at this! Begetas handy work no doubt. Why princess, I have not seen a cock that pretty since your father was in diapers."

The king turned red. "Old one do not encourage her!! Damn it today must go right! I cant have horny teenagers fucking in my room!"

Goku laughed at his mate and pulled him by his waste. "Dad do you think you can take care of this? Me and Vegeta need to go grab the boys for breakfast. "

Bardock snorted. "Yeah right. If I know you two, we will be there before you. Go along." The two grabbed their clothes and dashed off, leaving the two embarrassed teens to a perverted seer. He grinned and grabbed his granddaughter"s shaft, pulling it from the poor boy"s entrance. She blushed. "Grandfather-"

"You cannot simply have him, princess. You must wait. Besides..there is much fun to be had in waiting. I know you are"inexperienced with your cock. See look here..."

He rubbed the tip over the boys throbbing entrance and the two cried out. "He is not desperate enough. Take him into your mouth." He said as he pointed to the boys soft hanging sac. Bra turned red but did as he asked the teen under her moaning desperately. "Now lick him here."

She licked up to his seed covered entrance and Kein was gasping, shrieking moans escaping his lips. "Bra!! It feels so good! Deeper!!"

She was just about to do as he asked when she was pulled back. Bardock shook his head. "If you are to dominate him, you must make him beg for it. See how he shakes now, he is needy for your touch. Never let him boss you around. That is not what a dominate mate should do."

She stared down at her boyfriend and his trembling body and whimpered. "Can I not have him now.."

"No, you must wait like your father said. Take enjoyment in his torture child." The older saiyan touched her large hanging breasts and smirked. "My, you have grown. I have not seen saiyan breasts this large since Radditz"s mother. You make me swell with pride. Now put your cock up and go get ready for breakfast. "

She groaned but did as he was asked, leaving the two in the royal bedroom. Bardock flipped the boy on his back and laughed at the seed spurting from his shaft. Saliva trickled at the corner of the poor boys mouth, and he shook his head. "Boy, are you really going to let that woman have you so easily?"

Kein shuddered. "She is so aggressive..."

"She is my granddaughter, I know. However I know you have the potential to be also. Women are more easily subdued than men when it comes to the heat. She will be no match for you if you stand up to the challenge."

Kein sat up and covered his sex with his knees. "But you just told her-"

"I know what I told her. If you do not rise to the hunt she will have you and you will be submissive to the only woman on the planet. Mating should always be even among couples. You do want her cunt dont you?"

Kein blushed. He didn"t know what that was, but he knew it sounded dirty. "Whats a cunt?"

"Her pussy boy! The thing that is driving you mad! This whole room is filled with the smell of her juices. A females body is different from ours. If you stand up to her she will give in. Come, you will stay by my side today, and I will show you how to be a proper male. "

"Yes, sire.."

Bra was not the only one feeling the heat of Solaris. Piccolo woke with a moan, his green eyes lidded. He had never slept befor..his body was changing so dramatically. First the nipples..then eating food..he didnt know himself. He felt something hot grace his shaft and he looked down to see his lover bathing him with his tongue. "Happy Solaris, Pic kun..."

Those lusty eyes stared at him intensely as the teacher downed his cock, moving his tightened lips over the expansion of silk. He moaned deeply and gripped his student"s black hair. "Gohan...."

Something moved across his thigh and he shuddered. He looked down and a twitching tail danced across his hip. It was not his lovers. It was green with black bristles. He sat up and grabbed the appendage tightly, a gasp of pain leaving his lips. "What the hell?!!"

Gohan pulled up with a long suck and chuckled. "You grew it over night..." Piccolo turned to look at himself from the mirror across the room and his claws touched his head. He had grown hair..m.dark green with black streaks. He turned blushed. "What has happened to me..."

Gohan sat up and grabbed the wavy mane, a purr leaving his lips. "I think it has to do with the moon.mmyou have mutated into a god..." The namek was worried, but stopped caring as his mate settled down on his sex. The band was gone...

Gohan pinched the green mans nipples, ridding his sex roughly. "Force it in Piccolo..I want it to hurt..."

Damn his mate was so hot...he rolled over on top of him and raised his legs over his shoulders, pounding into his kinky student. He had wanted this for days. To feel the others tightness around his shaft.. he swelled inside him, and dug his claws into his hips. "Gohan...hells you feel so good!" Something inside him made him want to thrust harder. He pulled out of that heat and stabbed back in so violently their bed slammed back against the wall and his lover screamed. "FUCK PICCOLO!! AGAIN!!"

The namekian looked down at their union and moaned, watching his sex fill him painfully with every thrust. He was so large now, his mate"s entrance pulled at as he pulled back, the soft flesh red from his abuse. That made him throb, and he soundly fucked the saiyan, their skin smacking against each other. Gohan grabbed the head board tightly, his legs clamping against his mates neck like a vice. He didnt even need to touch his shaft; his sex was spilling seed constantly, his sweet spot savagely pushed against, his body shaking. Those thrusts got longer and deeper, and his eyes rolled in the back of his head. "OH GODS!! BABY ITS SO GOOD!!"

Piccolo bit at his screaming lover"s neck, and blood spilled on the sheets. His body started to move differently now, his hips sinking deep between them, rotating, angling in the deepest part of his mate"s body. He moaned hoarsely against his neck, his tongue snaking behind the demi"s earlobe. Gohan gripped the nameks hair, his chest heaving. "PIIICCCOOOLLOOOO!!! RIGHT THERE!! FUCK I CAN"T STAND IT!!"

"Say you love my cock..." The older male whispered in to his ear in a moan. Gohan sobbed. "I LOVE YOUR COCK!! ITS SO BIG!! KAMI IM COMING!!!"

Piccolo felt his loins grow heavy, and he moaned loudly, his thrusts becoming extremely violent as he reached for his orgasm. "GOHAN!! FUCK!!" The right side of their bed snapped as the two rutted like dogs, and that was it. Gohans eyes shut tightly and he screamed to the heavens, seed spraying like a geyser from his shaft and splashing all over. Piccolo held him down as he poured his release into him, his mates body twitching try to move from his grasp. "FUCK!!"

Still panting, the two slumped down the slanted bed to the floor. Gohan slowly pulled his legs down with a groan. When his lover looked at him, he was crying. Green hands touched his cheek. "Gohan I-"

"It was so good...so good Pic kun..." The namek wiped his tears and smiled at him. "It was good...you made me wait so long...it was worth it."

The demi smiled back and kissed his lips. "I knew it would be..after we get breakfast....lets do it again.."

Now he liked the sound of that. Especially since he was still hard. He licked his lips. "Lets do it right now..."

"Oh koi..." Gohan grabbed his neck but there was a knock at the door, and without waiting for them to respond Vegeta came in. He looked at them, then there bed and grinned. "Damn. I knew it was a good idea to come and get you two. Piccolo, youve got hair! And a tail! Seems Begeta is at work again this morning. Come to breakfast. Your son is waiting. "

Piccolo growled but Vegeta just grinned. "I knew you were going to snap, but you broke the bed too? Im impressed. "


	40. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Once everyone was down they began to eat, stares of lust flowing over the table. Radditz swished his tail back and forth and Trunks frowned. "Stop it! Isnt it bad enough with everyone else in heat? Do you have to perfume the table??"

Radditz laughed. "You like my smell, Trunks?"

The teen growled. "Dont try me today. I could fuck you till you die." He was so hard he wanted to cry. Radditz growled back at him. "Is that a challenge?!"

"Fine, you asked for it!" The demi threw his uncle on the bench and pulled his pants down. "Im going to pound your ass into the ground!"

Vegeta groaned. "Trunks! There are children at the table! Put your cock up and sit down!"

Trunks felt his power surging. He started to power up unconsciously, and his lover touched his arm. "Trunks calm down."

Vegeta shook his head. "We will have family bonding later on tonight; you can put your frustrations out on each other then. Today is tail tail day, and as such, you must all wear the ornaments of your breeding. There is a carnival prepared on the far field. You must all attend. Try not to set a bad example for the people." He stroked baby Vegetas flamed hair and smiled. The babe giggled at him and grabbed his finger. Goku smiled and propped his head against his hand as he watched the two. His lover was so special"he was strong and yet with this child he was gentle, like a great lion tamed by a cub. He could not love him anymore than he did right now. "Vegeta...you are so beautiful...promise me you will keep that look on your face...."

The king turned red. "As long as I can, Kakkarott...our son seems to have a spell on me." The babe in question curled his tail back and forth and yawned, his large brown eyes lidding. He blew a bubble out at his father and the short king blushed harder, unable to hide his smile. "Cute little bastard..."

Gogeta peeked over his mothers shoulder. "When will he be as big as me?"

Vegeta chuckled. "In a year. He is still very young."

The small infant reached for his brother and took his face in his hands, pudgy lips making sucking motions at his cheek. The older saiyan smiled. "He kissed me!!"

Goku laid his head on his mate with a sigh. It was just too cute. "Vegeta lets have another..."

Bardock laughed. "Are you trying to repopulate the planet?"

Vegeta smirked at his lover. "Kakkarott has been trying to keep me pregnant since we first mated. He enjoys fucking me when Im unable to defend myself."

The dumb warrior laughed. "Nuhuh! I just think youre really cute with a large belly. "

Gohan and Piccolo were lost to the world, kissing deeply and ignoring everything else. Gohans hands wrapped around his lovers neck and he jumped in his arms as the namek stood up, walking in the direction of the stairs. Pichan blushed. "Mommy!"

"In a minute, son. Mommy needs to speak with daddy right now..."

Goten laughed. Those two are getting to be worse than us!"

Vegeta growled. "Damn it come back!"

They stopped half way and the older male pushed his lover against the wall, his mouth over his neck. Gohan moaned, his hands lost in green hair. "Piccolo..Im on fire..."

Trunks whistled. "Damn...wish I was getting some of that.."

Vegeta didn"t like this. "Can you two knock it off! And you say me and Kakkarott are bad! Get a grip!!" Gohan whimpered as he was set back on his own two feet, his body shaking.

 

"Later..." he said in a hiss against green lips, and the ex kami growled. "Now..."

That was hard to resist. He chewed at his lip and his hips thrusted against a purple clad leg. "Now..." he uttered, and jumped back in his arms, legs wrapped around his waist. Piccolo gripped his rear and the demi moaned as the two walked into the dark hallway.

1 minute later there were loud moans coming from the area, and Gogeta huffed. "Why does Piccolo and Gohan get to play and me and Pichan cant."

*******

At the festival the royal family was greeted by many fans. One flock had followed Goku all over, spouting how good he looked and how nice he smelled. He laughed and gave them a lusty look over his shoulder, which pissed his mate off. "Damn it Kakkarott do not encourage them!"

"Your highness is beautiful!!"

"Please train me!!"

"Train us too!!"

Goten wobbled across every food stop and picked up a treat, stuffing his face. Trunks followed with irritation. He was far too horny for this. His sex bulged from his pants and he didn"t care. No one cared. In fact, everyone seemed to have the same predicament, the moons glow basking over the crowd. Pichan and Gogeta rode the rides and Bra and Kein sat on a bench nearby, onlookers waiting for the princess to be alone to pounce. Her large breasts practically spilled from her shirt, and this made Kein upset. He frowned darkly, and started to growl at every saiyan that passed, in a "shes mine" kind of way. The princess laughed, and to tease him, leaned over, her cleavage showing from her shirt. Men around started to pant, and she curled her tail back and forth. Her scent wafted into the air, and they started to growl. One man actually tried to touch her, but he didnt get close as her intended grabbed him by the arm and slammed him on the ground, his knee in his back. "Dont fucking touch her!! Don"t even look at her, you got that?!"

The man whimpered. "Yeah, kid...I got it..."

"That goes for all of you!!" He snarled, and Bra grinned. "Kein, I didnt know you could be so possessive...hurt him for me.."

The man under him gasped. "Princess please!!"

Kein pulled the poor bastards arm out of socket. "Do not speak to her! You have no right!" His power was flickering, and gold sparked around him. The princess purred her appreciation. "Pretty boy thats enough. You"ve earned a prize.." He released the older saiyan and was captured in a kiss.

Each saiyan had a ornament hanging from their tails, and they jingled as they swished them about. Radditz had been punched 5 times already, but he was still chasing men around, grabbing them by their rear. He smelled something delicious....he followed it to the sparing ring were he saw a thin man wearing black tights stretching. Something about him was so familiar...could it be...no, it wasnt. He jumped on the mat and smirked at him. "Hi there sexy.."

The younger saiyan smirked back. "Hi there...youre not going to try anything are you?"

"I might.." his fingers were already wiggling and poised for grabbing. The stranger turned from him and his bushy black tail flickered, the red jewels adorning it dangling between his thighs as he stretched. This was too easy. The long haired man reached out to grabbed when he was slammed down on the mat. "You sneaky fox.."

The other purred against him. "That I am...if you want me, youre going to have to fight first..."

Now that sounded fun. The saiyan above him was slender and tall, he was a toothpick compared to him. His black hair was braided into a twist near the back of his slender neck, and his eyes were a light hazel brown. He was no match for him. He had destroyed worlds, slayed kings. This small man would be under him tonight. He grabbed his waist but he was kneed in the groin, and the smaller of the two rolled out of his grasp. He stood and grinned as he bowed over in pain. "All you soldiers are alike. Never take the time to think. "

Radditz growled and stood up, attempting to punch his lights out. The brown eyed creature danced circles around him, each time defeating him. A crowd had gathered to watch, and began to laugh at him. He spit blood on the ring and balled his fist tight. "You will submit!"

"No, I wont. Give up. You are defeated." However he didn"t give up, and time and time again he was beaten, until he was hit by a large ki blast in the chest, and he slammed into the ground. He panted. This guy was a lot stronger than he looked. He started to form a blast when the other jumped from the mat and landed to sit on top of him, his hands pinning him down. He leaned down and whispered in his ear. "I reward dedication, soldier....meet me later...I will give you what you desire..." he licked his neck and Radditz moaned harshly. He was going to grab him but he was gone before he even reached.

He did meet him later in his tent, and when he saw him, the younger male was nude, brushing his thick mane. He was beautiful....the warrior couldnt even speak. He reminded him of something"something that touched him deeply. He was rarely touched by anything. He turned around and acknowledged his presence, his tongue bathing over his skin. "Good evening..."

"Hi.."

That pink tongue dragged across creamy skin and Radditz shuddered."I..."

"You think Im beautiful, soldier?" he asked, and the 2nd class warrior nodded dumbly. "Yes..."

"You are not the first to enter my camp...you know not all of us have amnesia...some of us remember the past....I have all my memories....do you?"

Radditz swallowed, unconsciously drawing closer. "I did not die here...I have my memories...."

"How fortunate..." The younger saiyan walked over and took his hand, leading him to his bed. He pushed him down and climbed on top of him, his lean body moving like a cat. "I remember being used for this before...though my body is virginal..I feel no heat..." Radditz placed his hands on his hip. "Perhaps I can change that..."

"You are welcome to try..." This was not rushedm..it was slow, the peeling of clothes, the touching of skin, even the act was slow, as if their bodies knew something they did not. Radditz had never felt this way before..he was moaning softly into the younger males ear as he felt him decline upon his thick sex, the jingle of his tale the only other sound. He looked up into his eyes and felt something inside him break. He never kissed, but he wanted to kiss the man on top of him as he rocked his sex against him. The tip touched that secret spot and the smaller saiyan cried out, hands pressed against his chest. He pulled him down to lay against him and raised his hips to meet his tightness. "It is wonderful sweetheart..." He moaned, and the other lifted up to look at him, tears at the corners of his eyes. He looked pained, and he fisted the sheets as he moved faster, descending down to get deeper, harder, more. The long haired saiyan was torn by that look, so much so that he licked his tears away, his hand gracing his sex. He rolled them over and the other wrapped his long legs around his waist, crying out softly as he began to pick up his pace. "Radi"please...." The man shuddered, but it was too late. The soldier began to moan, his orgasm approaching. He felt sticky seed spill over his hands, nails dig into his back, and he came, filling the beautiful saiyan with his essence. "Ahhh.."

Something clicked. It was that name..he remembered hearing that before"Radi"his eyes shot open and he stared down at the other as he was washed in painful ecstasy, his body trembling. "Devon.."

They came down and the other pulled away, turning from him. "You remembered me..."

 

This man..no. This boy...he was his friend...long ago..they had shared this moment..in another life..when they were just teens, and war plagued the world. That painful look was one he remembered. That anguish..this time it was consensual....last time..last time it was not. He felt shame fill him, so much that it overflowed from his lips. "Devon forgive me!"

"There is nothing to forgive...my body was meant to be used..I have learned that through death..I am glad to see you are well, Radditz, as always, it has been a pleasure serving you.."

The long haired warrior grabbed him. "Do not do this! You are not a whore! That night..do you not understand I only did it because I needed you?!"

Devon snapped and pulled away. "Everyone always needs me! My father just needed me, those soldiers at base just needed me! The icejins just needed me! For once I am only concerned about what I need...and it is not your pity or your apologies.."

Radditz pulled him to his chest. "I wanted to be your mate....I could not leave the planet after bonding with you Devon..you would have died..."

The smaller saiyan shook, tears flowing from his brown eyes. "You left me to die anyway, didnt you....you have no idea..m.what they did to me..what they all..did to me..m"

"I am sorry..." He gathered him tighter to his chest as he felt him shaking. "They hurt me! You promised you wouldn"t let them!"

"I am sorry..please forgive me..please..."

The younger man fought against his strong grip, punching him in the chest. "No! You said you loved me and you hurt me, Radi!!" He sobbed against that strong scar covered chest. "Please forgive me Dev..please..."

"No.."

"I am not worthy of your tears, sweetheart...please forgive me..I know I am a monster...I have done terrible things....but I have changed...I have died and returned a little smarter...I know I was wrong..I just didnt know what to do...I was a boy..now I am a man.."

Devon looked up at him with large hazel eyes. "How? How do I forgive you? I have spent my life hating you for leaving me...I shouldnt have said anything...I should have left you at that festival..."

"I swear on my life I will not let anyone hurt you again...become my mate, I will ensure my pledge is kept.."

The other pulled away but his chin was grabbed and he was brought up to warm lips. "No..."

"Become my mate..you are already a part of me...no one else could ever put me down the way you do..m"

The smaller male shuddered against those lips. Such sweet promises they held...he did not know if he could keep rejecting.... "I cant..it hurts....every time I look at you...it hurts..."

He touched his cheek. "Where...where does it hurt..."

Devon had that pained look again. Another tear slid down his face. "My heart....do not make promises to me...if you cannot keep them. My body may be young, but my mind is old. Im tired of being lied to, manipulated, hurt. If you say youre going to be here...dont you dare leave me..."

He had hurt him so much...this fragile creature...this beautiful child of Begeta...he had hurt him deeply. He felt so much shame. He deserved his contempt. "I swear, I wont leave...please sweetheart...I cannot bear to see you cry..."

Devon curled against him, staring at the moonlight across the grass. "I will be yours...."

Radditz hugged him tight, and the teen bit his lip, still sniffling. "Mine forever...."

 

"Yours forever..."

****


	41. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

When Devon woke he was laying in a soft bed with moonlight drenching the white sheets. He rolled over but no body lay there. "He left me...he left me again..." His body started to shake, he trembled and clutched the sheets to his chest. Just as he was about to get up and leave, Radditz returned, along with Goku. He started to cry when he saw him. "You left me! You said you wouldnt and you did!" Radditz ran to him and pressed him to his chest. "Shhh sweetheart...I was just down the hall. My brother wanted to meet you.."

The younger saiyan gripped him tightly, still shaking. "Don"t leave me..."

"I wont"...I"m not going anywhere..m" Goku frowned. He had never seen his brother act this way. It wasn"t a bad thing, but the way the man clutched him so desperately...he knew he had experienced something terrible. He moved to walk over to him and light brown eyes snapped open, staring at him like a frightened cat. His older brother hushed him. "Calm down Dev. My brother will not hurt you. He is very nice.."

Goku nodded. "It"s nice to meet you...Radditz said youre joining the family, I thought Id say hello." He smiled at him and he saw him relax. He dropped his hands from his intended"s shoulders and smiled weakly. "It is nice to meet you too...the last time I saw you, you were a baby...you have grown...and I have not."

Goku laughed. "I heard you have your memories. I didn"t know anyone on the planet remembered anything. "

Devon looked down. "There are some...and the people of the jungle..m." That last part he said under his breath.

"People in the jungle?"

He shook his head. "It is nothing. Is master Bardock here? I"d like to speak with him.."

Radditz nodded. "Yes, hes here sweetheart...Ill go get him.." He pulled the small saiyan up like a doll and kissed his lips before setting him back in bed. "Kakkarott will you stay with him while I go find father?"

"Yeah sure." He said, looking at the teens grip on his brother"s hand. It looked painful, but Radditz didn"t even flinch. He stroked his hair. "My brother will protect you. I will be gone only for a minute..."

Devon frowned weakly. "You will come back Radi..."

"I swear...here." He gave him his white gloves, and the teen held them tight. "I will return. Kakkarott here is a lot of fun. He will keep you entertained till I come back. "

He left the two and Goku smiled at the other. "So you know dad?"

"Yes"me and Radditz grew up together".and me and your father"worked together.."

"Worked together? Doing what?" The question made the small saiyan uneasy, and he gripped the gloves tighter. "We entertained the soldiers during the war..and...he protected me many times from icejins...I owe him my life. I am not of high breeding...so I am not as strong as most. He taught me what he could.."

The earth raised saiyan nodded. He had no idea his father had done so much"it had been a long time ago, but he seemed carefree. Devon did not. Whatever happened 30 years ago had a hold on him. Such a hold he was pulling at the white fabric in his hand. He wanted to make him feel better, but he was unsure. He thought for a minute. "You know I could train you, Im a good teacher."

Devon shook his head. "I know enough..I dont want to fight...I just want to live in peace."

The door opened and when the other saw Bardock, he started to cry. "Father..." he whispered, and Bardock had a sad look on his face. He opened his arms and the teen jumped from the bed. He ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead. "Child..I had no idea you survived..I am very proud.."

Devon trembled. "It was so hard...there was so many of them..they hurt me.."

The seer frowned. "I know...they hurt all of us....bastards..."

Radditz looked to his brother and he looked so lost. Goku couldn"t do anything to stop that look, or the tears that started to fall from Devons eyes, or the anger in his fathers...and that made him feel lost as well. He walked over and hugged the smaller man too. "Shh..I dont know whats wrong...but those guys cant hurt you anymore..so dont cry..Radditz will protect you from now on, and I"ll help."

*******

Goten was creeping about the castle, hiding from his mate. The scientist had been hounding him since yesterday, but the pregnant teen refused to give him any. This made Trunksiesaurs very pissy. He crept down the hall and yelped as he was caught. "Dude dont!!"

"Shut up chibi. I know you wanted just as much as me. Look how hard you are...He squeezed the black haired demis shaft and Goten whined. "Trunks!"

"Thats right. Now hold still so I can suck that pretty cock of yours..." He kneeled to unzip his pants but was kneed in the face, his laughing mate wobbling into a empty room. Vegeta saw them and laughed.

So the hunting began. Trunks followed much like those cartoons he watched as a kid, and caught up again with his laughing mate in a spare office. He picked him up and sat him on top of the desk, his body between his legs. Goten gasped. "Trunks! You"re really going to take me right here?"

"Yes, I really am. " He finished working his pants and pulled the pregnant teen"s jeans from his body. He wasn"t wearing any underwear. "Goten, you made me chase you all over and you didnt even wear any underwear?"

The Son child cheesed. "Guess I wanted to make you work for it." Trunks growled and pressed his shaft at his mate"s entrance. "Im going to take that out on your ass. Next time wear some damn underwear!" Goten groaned as he was taken without lubrication, clawing at his boyfriends back. "Fuck Trunks!! Im sorry!!"

 

The purple haired teen pumped his shaft deep till he met his lovers prostate and held him there, watching him squirm. "Sorry is not good enough. Im not moving until you come."

"But Tru-"

He growled in his ear. "I said I"m not moving.." He grabbed his hands and forced them on the desk. "Tell me how much you love it..."

Goten blushed. "I.."

"I cant hear you, chibi..."

"I love it Trunks..I can feel you..its so hot...and big...and.."

Trunks pushed harder against his sweetspot and he cried out. "And what..."

"And thick! I can feel it throbbing...oh god..."

"You want more.."

"Yes..please..." Trunks powered up to Super saiyan and the sex stretched his mate wider, the poor teen moaning helplessly. "So much!!"

"What is." he prince growled. Goten was going to get his revenge later. "Your cock...so much..inside..deep inside...I want you to move.."

To move how... He was enjoying himself too much.

"I want..I want you to pull out...and push it back in.."

"Back in where..."

"Damn it Trunks!"

The older teen growled. "Back in where.."

"In my ass...its throbbing...ahhh...fuck my ass...please..."

The young prince smirked, his hips circling. "What was that.."

Goten was beet red, his lover knew his body responded to dirty talk, and he also knew how embarrassed he got. He felt seed spurt from his shaft and whimpered, feeling completely defeated. "Please Trunks...fuck my ass..please..I want it so bad...isnt it tight..."

Trunks groaned. "Yes..."

"Dont you feel me burning for you....please fuck me..fuck my ass Trunks...fill me with cum..."

Trunks growled. His lover turned on him, making him want it too. He didn"t move however, he just laid his head against his ear and moaned. "Chibi"can you feel it...me fucking you.mmmy cock is so hard..."

"It feels good..." Goten moaned, his eyes closed. He licked his dry lips. "Deeper.."

"Im pounding your sweet ass....tighten around me..."

Goten squeezed and both shot seed from their sexes. He arched his back and pulled his shirt up to his shoulders. "Im so hot...Trunks I cant I-"

"I know you see it Goten..my cock going in and out..its wet...its so slick chibi...ride it..." There was something about the way he said it, or perhaps it was everything. Goten whined and his sac clenched as he spilled seed over his large stomach. Trunks smirked. "You did so good, baby. Now Im going to give you a reward. " He pulled back and Goten"s eyes went wide. "Trunks wait!" There was no waiting as the horny teen began to thrust, his body being pounded into the desk. His large belly bounced and his eyes rolled in the back of his head. "Youre driving me crazy!!" he screamed, his spot being jabbed at with precision. Trunks moaned against him, his hand stroking his boyfriend"s still hard shaft. Goten began to spill seed he didn"t even know he had, body jerking. "TRUNKS STOP!! I CANT COME ANYMORE!!" Truthfully he was still coming, his entrance gripping his mate like a vice, which sent him over the edge. "Ahhh....Aahhhhh...AAaaahhhhh...GOTEN I-" With violent jerks he came, his mates eyes gone blue from over stimulation. Gotens entire body twitched, his eyes wide. "Tr...Trr..Trru..Trun.."

Trunks growled his satisfaction for everyone on the second floor to hear him. He looked down at the puddle his lover had made and grinned. "Baby you came a lot.."

Goten was in a daze. "Tr...Tr..."

"I love you too chibi..." He pulled from him and leaned down to lap the fluid away, grinning at his lovers still hard shaft. "Ahh..I love Solaris..m" He downed the hardness and Goten screamed.

 

Bra however, was not loving Solaris. She was horny, hard and throbbing all the time, and she fit none of her clothes. Every pair of pants she put on the zipper broke, and she pulled at her hair in frustration, her boyfriend laughing at her as he at grapes. "Shut up Kein. You know you dont have to annoy me. Im not going to have sex with you anyway."

The boy swung from the branch of her bed to stare in her face. "Is that so..."

She blushed. "Yes. You are an idiot."

He walked up against her till she was pressed against the wall. "You are beautiful..." He touched her cheek with his hand and dragged his thumb over her lips. She shuddered. "What are you doing..." she stammered, dropping her torn pants. Kein smirked at her. "Nothing...." He whispered, his hand gracing her hip. That digit tugged at her lip and she whimpered, her legs closing around her heat. That hand on her pale hip traveled up to her breast and rubbed over the large mound. The princess gasped, her eyes lidded. "This doesnt feel like nothing..."

"It doesnt?" He leaned over her, his taller frame towering to dip into next to her neck. He rubbed his lips across the pale flesh up to her ear and blew hot air across it. "What does it feel like, princess..."

She melted. With a shudder she put her hand on his shoulder. "A poor attempt at seducing me.." The full blooded saiyan chuckled low in her ear and she shook visibly, not even noticing the finger trailing down her front. Her body did however, because it gave her butterflies. It reached her shaft and she groaned like she had never been touched there before. "Stop lying...you want me..dont you..." he said in a dark tone, that finger tracing over her thighs. His hand raised her leg up and that finger made its way over her inner thighs, pretending not to even notice her quivering lips. She whined, head pushed back. "I want..m"

"You want what.." He said, not brushing over her lips with such a feathery touch that she throbbed harder, moaning deeply. "I want you...I want you so badly..." The boy smirked, kissing down from her neck, over her breasts and sucking her pert nipples. She cried out softly as those lips danced down her torso and over her twitching shaft, and lower still, till they were at the center of her fire. Her heart was pounding, it only would take one thing to send her over the edge. His torturous tongue slipped between her and dragged over her wetness to her entrance, and she moaned harshly. "Kein...deeper..." He went deeper and she tightened around him, her shaft spilling seed over his cheek. He began to stroke the appendage, and it was so mind numbingly good she grabbed his hair tightly, entire body shaking. "Im gonna come!!"

He pulled up just when she was on the brink and it pissed her off so much she slapped him. He grabbed her by the neck and kissed her deeply, letting her taste herself on his lips. When they parted she was twitching. Kein pulled his shaft from his pants and pulled her to him, pushing it between her legs. It rubbed against her womanhood and she felt that throb increase tenfold. "Oh my god Kein....we cant-its so good-"

He hushed her as he began to thrust against her, his sex rubbing against her own. He moaned silently, his hands holding her hips tightly. When he leaned into her ear he was panting. "Do you feel that...."

Bra gasped. "Yes.."

"Its all yours..." He said and Bra pushed him over on the bed, straddling his legs. Holding the tip, she rubbed the hard sex between her hot lips, her wetness coating their motion. Kein moaned and grabbed her breast tightly. "Bra".so hot.."

"Im gonna come"" she panted, grinding against him. She moved faster till she was shaking, and when she felt it she raised up, pressing the head of his shaft at her entrance. Her orgasm rocked her body and she shot seed all over him. Kein groaned at that heat on her slit, trying his best not to thrust. He wanted to so badly"instead he rolled her over and closed her legs, his boyhood pumping between her thighs. He felt his loins grow heavy and he heaved as he came. He collapsed on top of her, and Bra laid their shivering, their sexes still touching. "Kein.."

"Yes beautiful.."

"I want you to deflower me..."

He chuckled. "I want to...but we cant.."

"Please...."

He hugged her to his chest. "It will feel good because we waited..."

"It would feel good if you took me now.."

He growled at her playfully. "We can hunt soon, and once we are mated we can rutt all we want." They sighed at the thought.

She blushed as she felt their stickiness. "When we do have intercourse...it better be as good as this..."

The boy licked her cheek. "I have a feeling its going to be 100 times better than this.."  
****

Goku was playing hide and seek again with his lover. He couldn"t understand why he loved to play this game with him. He always won. Every time. He translocated to the room his lover was in and the king looked like he was actually surprised. "Geta, come on, how many times do I have to find you? I want to play with you in bed!"

Vegeta laughed and punched him in the chest, sending him flying to the back of the room. "You promised Kakkarott!!" he yelled, and he was gone again. He caught him again and this time he pinned him down, and had no intention of letting go. Vegeta snarled and tried to bite him but he just smiled. "I did promise. Now I win. Im dominant. Lets go play under the covers!"

"Kakkarott we have to renew our bond marks.." He smirked at him and his young lover pressed him harder against the floor. "We can do that, while we play under the covers.."

"You are hopeless."

"Yup! Im just cant help myself..Im in love." The king turned red and kissed his mate on the lips, hands running through his thick mane. "I love you more Kakkarott. Only a saiyan in love would put up with your foolishness."

Goku laughed and Vegeta couldnt help it. He laughed too. The two teased each other, tickles being rained down without mercy. The tall warrior giggled insanely. "Geta please!! Oh nonono not my sides!"

Vegeta smirked. "Say I am stronger."

"I am stronger." Vegeta growled and tickled him more, causing tears to fall from his eyes. He was pushed over, and instead of tickles, his nose was kissed. "Geta." His mate was smiling with content, and he held on to his head like a teddy. Vegeta smiled tenderly. "Kakkarott"promise me you won"t make that face for anyone else.."

"Hehe. Promise. " He leaned down and sunk his teeth into the kings neck, and blood flowed in his mouth. Vegeta moaned as he pulled away. "My turn.." He bit his lovers mate mark and drank the blood that flowed from it. The connection was so strong they could hear each other"s heart beat, and Goku sighed happily. "Geta...I love you. "

"I love you too Kakkarott..."

"Can we go play now?"

"Yes Kakkarott, but this time Im picking the place. Last time you picked we were caught."

"Hehe. "

The two translocated to the throne room and the king peeled his clothes off. "Come and get me..."

The earth saiyan pounced like a rabbit, bouncing up to sweep his lover off his feet. He jumped out of his orange gi and carried his short king to the throne, sitting down. Vegeta turned and straddled him, kissing him soundly. "Geta...you smell so good..."

 

"Dont waste time....I have waited long enough. " He thanked Begeta for the moons power over saiyan sex as he positioned his rivals rigid shaft at his unprepared entrance. Goku moaned and painfully pushed him down on his shaft, blood flowing at their union. Vegeta hissed. He wanted it to hurt a little. He wanted it to feel like their first time. He felt him at his core, and rolled his hips. "Delicious as always Kakkarotto...give me a sound fucking.."

Goku grinned. "Yes my king." He grabbed his hands and pressed them against the throne arm rest, his hips moving to pump his shaft inside him. Vegeta moaned loudly as his mate began to take a quick pace, grinding down to meet his thrusts. "Fuck Kakkarott.."

"Take it, Vegeta" his lover growled, and the king grabbed the back of the throne, rising up to give his mate some room. His nipples were licked over and pinched, and he screamed as he was forced down, bouncing against the now super saiyan. "Baby you"re so tight...I cant help myself.." The older saiyan gasped as he was jack hammered into, his body ravaged over and over. His voice was hoarse from screaming so loudly; his cock bounced against rock hard abs. His kinky lover howled to SS4, and those white eyes were upon him. His legs were grabbed and he was split into by meaty saiyan masculinity. "Take it, princess....Take it."

"Kakkarott!!" "His idiot was grinning at his helpless state, and he couldn"t even stop it. He was violently slammed down and he shook, his nails making deep rivulets over thick forearms. "Yes, my king....is it good..."

"Yes!!"

"Ride it then..." He put his arms up and watched his lover work his sex, his hips rolling, lifting, grinding. He was lost in his own heat, moaning like it was their first time. "So fucking good Kakkarott! Ahhh! Ahhhh!! Aahhhhhhhh!!"

"Come for me...." The king gripped the back of his mate"s neck and his hips jerked up as he came, his bloody hands shaking. "Damn Kakkarott...."

"Hmm?"

"It was good.." He said with a blush, his head against a strong chest. Goku grinned. "Theres plenty more where that came from..I could go for days..." Vegeta smirked. "So could I.."


	42. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

They did go for hours, picking their pace up, slowing it down, making it rough, turning it gentle, till neither one could with stand it. At 6:00 am the two came, and they collapsed against the floor. Both looked extremely dehydrated, and dry seed covered their skin. Vegeta tried to move but his lover had fallen asleep on his legs. Again. "Damn it Kakkarott... Take us to bed.."

"Love you too Geta.."

The king swallowed, his throat dry. "I said, take us to bed!"

"Give me a minute I'm exhausted. Ill be ready to go again in 5 minutes."

"Fucking take me to our room!! Its cold and my legs are asleep!!"

"Stop yelling, jeez. Sounds like you need another round SSC.."

"I swear if you fuck me before I sleep I will kill you."

"Not even one more time?"

"We have been at it for hours Kakkarott..my cock is willing, but my ass is weak. I need water and a bath. "

His lover licked his neck. "But I like you dirty..."

"And I like you covered in blood. We can't always have what we want. "

He did as his mate asked, the two covering up in blankets. He pulled him to his chest, and the king snuggled against him. "Sorry for yelling Kakkarott.."

"Sorry for sleeping on your legs again..your thighs are just so comfy.."

Vegeta chuckled. "You are comfy.."

"Aww..I love it when you're mushy. Ouch!" His lover bit his nipple. "Vegeta don't play with those. IM sure Lil Geta does not want you stealing his food!"

"I will suck it if I want. He can have the other one. "

"Geta.." Goku whined, but let his lover suck his swollen nipple, a sigh leaving him. They eventually fell asleep, Goku with his arms around him, and Vegeta with milk on his chin.

******

Devon stretched over his new bed, his tail curling against his back. He was so content..he hadn't been this way in a very long time. He purred and buried his face in pillows. His new mate was brushing his teeth in the bathroom, and when he came out and saw his pert rear out in the open, he dragged his clean tongue over it. The young saiyan yelped. "Radditz!"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"You are as perverted as I remember. " He blushed and threw a pillow at him. His lover pounced on him and pressed his large body on top of his small frame, a growl of lust in his throat. Devon shuddered. "My love you have already taken me once this morning.."

Radditz grinned against his mate mark. "I may need to have you many more times before breakfast.."

"But I may need to have you many more times before lunch..."

"And I will gladly give in." He licked his throat and the smaller man moaned, his shaft pressing up against his hip. "Look at what you have done.."

"My mistake..let me fix that.." Long hair danced down the sheets as its owner captured a thick sex between his lips. Devon moaned. "Radi...your mouth...exquisite..."

He loved the way he talked. He was so intelligent for his background" he made him feel special. He licked around his base and he felt his hair being pulled at. He purred around him and his young love cried out, seed spilling into his mouth. When he looked up he had that face again"that face that made him want to protect him even from himself. He touched his stomach and hazel eyes stared deeply at him. "You are very cock hungry."

"You have sweet cum..it isn't my fault I have a sweet tooth."

He was tossed on his back and he laughed. "What you have, is an addiction.."

"Then just call me an addict. I'm crazy about you Dev..."

"And I about you, Radi. You have made me very happy." Radditz sat up against him, his eyes wide. "Really??"

"Yes. I hope everyday is as good as this one..." The long haired saiyan pulled him down and held him close. "It will. Just wait and see. We will be happy and have a litter of cubs."

The brown eyed man blushed. "You...you want to have offspring with me...."

He nodded. "Of course..you are my mate now. We should have many little saiyans, and maybe get our own place-" He was stopped in his sentence as he was kissed deeply, and he sank into a smile, holding his lovers tiny waist. "Lets work hard." the younger saiyan said with a blush, and Radditz swallowed. "You mean-"

"Yes." The soldier quickly retrieved the oil from the nightstand and prepared his mate, delighting in his pleas. "My love hurry!"

"I"m trying!" He coated his sex and then flipped him on his stomach and pulled his rear up to meet his sex. The younger male fisted the sheets as he felt his body being entered, and for the second time, he was moaning, his body flushed red. He looked over his shoulder at his lover who was going very slow with him, and panted. "Radditz..."

"Yes sweetheart"

"Please fuck me already."

"But-"

"Take me now!"

"Yes sweetheart!" He groaned as his lover began to move, taking a short pace, their bodies smacking against one another. He was so large inside him..he could feel his body stretching, growing hotter. "Ahhh.."

"Damn it Dev"

"Deeper...ahhh.." His sweet spot was pressed against, and he whined, his hips moving to meet his thrusts. They became deeper and faster, till he was gasping like a fish out of water, his body shaking. Just when he thought it was perfect, his mates power fluxed, and that shaft grew larger. He clawed the sheets to shreds. "My love!!"

"Fuck sweetheart-you feel so good around me!!" Their rhythm grew needy as orgasms drew near, and Radditz reined his mate up against his chest, grabbing his shaft to stroke in time with his thrusts. Devon dug his nails into his mate"s thighs, tears leaking from his eyes. "RADDITZ!! IM COMING-"

"FUCK!!" With a mighty thrust both feel off the edge, and seed spilled inside and on Devon. His mate shuddered and twitched as he fought to release his grip. "I have died and gone to heaven..." he said as they fell against the sheets. Devon entwined their fingers and moved closer to his mate, his body trembling. "I had no idea you could do that..."

Radditz blushed. "Something my nephew taught me. Maybe I can teach you sometime, it doubles your strength without training."

The younger male chuckled. "I will be far too busy for that..."

"Doing what? "

"Trying to have your child of course." Radditz groaned. "So will I..."  
******

Today was the day. Vegeta looked at his mate as he slept, his mind wandering. His little girl was going to become a woman today...it had come far too soon for him. He still wanted her to be his little girl, walking around without any knowledge of heat, and without the desire to mate. This however, he knew he couldn"t stop. He knew it the moment he saw the boy, she was growing up. Truthfully, she was almost of age in saiyan years, and with her body changing with the moon, she was no girl anymore. His deep brown eyes stared at the moonlight blanketing the room with a quiet understanding. It wasn't such a bad thing, but he thought of Gogeta, and d of Vegeta jr...how long would they still be his little princes" before someone came and made them men".he wanted them to stay small forever, to always be within his grasp and ignorant of the evils that lay in life. Even he, the king of all saiyans could not stop that from happening..try as he might.

His snoring lover squeezed him by the hips in his sleep, and he knew he wouldn't be going anywhere soon. Dark brown hair laid against the head board as he pulled the covers up his lovers back, his eyes gazing down at his beauty. Kakkarott would always be his...baby. Because of his accident, he had the mind of a child sometimes. At first it was a nuisance, but he thanked Begeta for it now that his children where leaving his nest. His eyes lowered to his dark eye lashes and soft lips, and he smiled. His mate really was too cute for his own good. He shinned in the dim moonlight like a sleeping god, his spiky hair untamed. Stray hairs poked out from their usual home, and the king chuckled as the sleeping fighter's eye brows furrowed in his sleep. "Geta...geta love you...."

"Love you more..." he whispered, and his hips were held tighter. "Can I have some more..."

Vegeta chuckled. "As much as you like, Kakkarott.."

His sleeping partner smiled brightly in his dream, and the king blushed. 'Cute bastard...'

 

"No I'm too full for bass custard...maybe just a little..."

"Kakkarott I want to be closer to you..." How could he not. He wanted to be more than a part of him he loved him so much. He felt a purr against him and he blushed darker. Unable to contain himself, he hugged the sleeping saiyan's head, and its owner woke up smiling, his voice frogfish. "Geta...."

Vegeta hugged him tighter. "My baby..."

Goku blushed. "All yours"your mind is far away..what's wrong?"

"Nothing...I was just thinking..today Bra is to be mated..."

"You're worried aren't you? It will be okay Vegeta. She's ready. She really loves him."

"How can she? She has only been courting him for 3 days...she cannot begin to feel...what I feel for you..."

The Z fighter sat up and his mate laid his head on his shoulder. "They will be happy, don't worry about it. I can tell she is crazy about him. Hey, did you meet Devon? Radditz bonded with him the other day. He's really nice...he and dad used to work together."

Vegeta snorted. "I know of him...I'm surprised to hear he is alive...Radditz spoke of him to the point of irritation while we were in service to Freeza..."

"He's scared easily...so watch how you approach him. You know you can be rough sometimes."

"Can I?" he smirked and his wide eyed lover turned red.

"Yeah...but I like it. "


	43. Chapter: 23

Chapter 23

 

In her room, Bra was watching her boyfriend pace the floor. "My mom is going to kill me!"

"Relax, I sent a guard to tell them to come to the palace, they will be here."

"You don't understand! I was supposed to be home last night! When he gets here-"

"Kein grow some balls. We are bonding today. You are an adult now, and I'm sure your mother knows it. He wont expect you back."

'He's kicking me out the house?!" The short haired teen started to panic, and slid down to the floor. Bra shook her head. She loved him, but he was an idiot. 'Pretty boy, you're dumb as rocks."

"Then why mate with me at all!" he growled at her, and she growled back. "Do not take your anger out on me, Kein. You're being stupid! Stop worrying and relax! I know you're nervous..." She sunk from the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck, a purr in her chest. "I'm sorry..."

She laid her head over his shoulder. "Do you love me?"

He nodded. "Yes.."

"Then trust me. Everything will be okay and later, we will get to do it."

He laughed and smirked a little. "Yeah I think that makes me more nervous..."

"You are my match, it will be perfect. No matter which one of us is dominant. All that matters is this..." She put her hand on his heart, and he put his hands over hers. "Right sorry for freaking out..I promise to be a good mate to you..."

There was a knock on the door and Bra groaned. "Who is it!"

"It's Goten, got a minute?"

"Come in, dork."

The pregnant teen wobbled in and smiled at them. "Hi. I just thought um well as your brother I'd give you guys some advice...you know..on bonding and stuff.."

Kein blushed and Bra growled. "Hurry it up."

He sat down in a nearby chair. "So Um the most important thing is to don't try to force anything. I mean it! Nothing. If um...you know..you guys are...and things dont quite fit, dont force it. It will work.and um don't bite at the throat!" He pulled his shirt down to show his mate mark. "Right where the neck and shoulder meet, and when you guys are...you know...wear these." He dug in his pocket and pulled out a thick roll of small silver squares and handed them to Kein. The boy looked at them strangely. "What are these things?"

"Condoms..you put them over your over your penis, okay? It keeps all the-the c- it stops you guys from making a baby, alright! Just wear them. You guys are too young to have kids..I just don't want you guys to have any surprises like me and Trunks. Having a baby is something a couple should decide to do. Not accidently do. And Bra, um Trunks told me to tell you..." His face went red.

"You don't have to wear a condom if you start timing when you ovulate..."

Bra growled. "When I what..."

"You know when you...start your period..."

The blue haired girl turned bright red. "Get out. Now."

Kein smiled weakly. "Thanks for the condoms, Goten.."

No problem kid. "Wait, I better show you guys how to use them!"

"Goten!!" She was so embarrassed.

"Its really important!" He snatched one and took it out the wrapper. Kein felt it. "Its oily.."

"Its covered in stuff that kills sperm. Look, you just roll it down like this." He put it on the bedpost and rolled it down till it was covered. Kein was amazed. "Wow! It stretches wide!"

"Yeah, just be careful, first time its always a little too tight."

Bra had heard enough. "Goten get out before I go tell Trunks you've been sneaking into the kitchen at night!"

"Hey!!" The teen wobbled out quickly, and the princess fell on her bed. Kein looked at her. ,"Hey Bra, what's a period?"

"God damn it. Its a female thing, Kein."

"Can I see it?"

"No! Get the condom off our bed before father comes in!,

Kein jumped to it, but stopped in mid pull. "Our bed..."

Blue hair was tossed and she nodded to him with a small smile. "Yeah this is our bed now..our room too...you will probably have to go get some of your things from your parents house to make it look more like home.."

"So that's why you were saying not to worry...you want me to live here??"

"I am the princess, dooffuss. I cant move out the castle. Of course you're moving here. You are too cute to be that dumb."

The insult fell on deaf ears as he crawled on top of her, his tail swishing back and forth. "Beautiful.."

"Yes..." She whispered, her body responding immediately to him. He sat up and pulled her into his lap, his arms around her. "I am the luckiest saiyan on the planet...no..I'm the luckiest male in the whole universe...I have taken the most beautiful, most intelligent female in existence..."

She curled into him, her legs tucking in. "Kein..you're such a flirt..."

He laughed. "I mean it...I love you princess.."

She always felt so safe around him. She sighed and played with the buttons of his shirt. "I love you too...."

Vegeta was at the door, and when he heard his daughters declaration, and his future sons words, he felt peace come over him. His lover was right. They would be fine. He walked in and the two pulled away from each other. He shook his head. "You are to be mates, it is not up to me to stop you from showing each other affection."

Bra sighed in relief and fell back against her shaking boyfriend. "Good morning father."

"Good morning princess...prince.."

The young male blinked. "Your majesty?"

"You are marrying the princess, are you not? You are to become a prince.and should my daughter take the throne, you will be King."

Kein swallowed. "Kking??"

Vegeta laughed. "Thought you'd just mate with my daughter and not share the responsibility? You are a part of this clan now. You must train with your new brothers to be able to defend our people. Starting next week you're going to school. As I am certain it is not my eldest sons wish to become king, Bra will be my next heir. You must be able to rise to the occasion should anything happen to me and my mate."

Bra smirked at her loves tremble. "Still want to do this, Kein?"

He nodded. "I wont let you down my king..."

Vegeta nodded back. "Call me father from now on. Your parents have arrived. You two should come eat breakfast before Kakkarott and Gogeta eat it all. You will need your strength to hunt in the royal maze."

Bra yawned. "Yes father. Well be down soon."

The king turned to leave but spotted something familiar stretched over a bed post. He turned sharply to them and growled. "Mated or not, I better not see that here again."

"Goten did it."

"Damn brats..."

When he left Bra laughed, Kein scared white. "Told you to move it. Come on and get dressed. I have to dominate you."

'No you're not!" he growled.

When the two came down everyone was staring. Kein saw his mother and cowered next to him. "Good morning mother...father."

"Boy. Why are you shaking? A male is to project his strength. Stand up straight. Curl your tail around your waist. Button up your shirt!"

"Yes mother. "

The princess frowned at this. He was not going to wimp out on her. She pulled him next to her and popped the button of his shirt, her hands messing up his black hair. "Kein don't be a weakling. A king does not take orders."

He whimpered. "But mother-"

"I am going to be your mate. Do as I say."

"Yes princess.."

Everyone laughed. Bardock was feeding Vegeta Sr his breakfast and shook his head. "Kein, remember what I said.."

"Yes sir!"

Damn. Poor kid. Goku brushed Gogetas hair as he looked down at the teen. Give him a break you guys. "Don't worry Kein. Bonding is not hard, and whatever happens is going to happen anyway. Don't worry about it."

Kein smiled. "Thanks your majesty."

Goten was looking ragged today. It had taken all his energy to walk down the hall to talk to the younger saiyans, and he weakly laid against his lover as he held their whiny son. Trunks touched his cheek. "Baby, you okay?"

"I'm tired...can you get him? Hes way too loud this morning. I think after their bonding I'm gonna go to bed...the twins are fighting inside me. Feels like the only one that's losing is me."

The purple haired scientist frowned. "Aww chibi...here." He took Gotenks and rubbed his hand over his stomach, soothing the kicking offspring. The other demi sighed. "Thanks, Trunks"

"Why don't you eat something?" Goku said to his son, concerned about his predicament. He had never seen someone stay pregnant for this long. Not even Chichi. Goten smiled weakly at his father. "I'm too tired to eat.. I cant wait till these two are out of me...I swear I'll never have sex again."

"Hey!!"

"Just kidding koi.".

Radditz was playing with his mates hair as he ate. His father caught him and smirked. "I haven't seen you this happy since you came back on your first day of training."

Radditz blushed. "It was the first time I met Devon."

Devon smiled. "I remember. I was picked to be in 2nd class by accident... you hid me when teacher called row."

"When he caught us, it was too late. You were strong enough to stay by then." The two laughed.

 

Keins mother was staring daggers at him. He was a tall, bulky saiyan with long braided hair and a mean look. He was concerned about his sons demeanor in front of royalty, but he could not state this out loud. His mate was trying to calm him under the table, his hands stroking his tail. He mentally spoke to him. 'Calm down, Hein he will make us proud.'

'Phy, that female is going to dominate him....I will ring his neck.all the hardship I've dealt with trying to bear him...raise him.'

'It matters not his position. Look at him. He is happy..we have sheltered him far enough. He is grown, Hein. Our son is a prince now! He may well be king someday! Are you not proud?'

The taller saiyan sighed out loud as his tail was fluffed and nodded. 'I am proud...I am just very tired...Solaris has been hard.I .I just want him to become a strong warrior...maybe I am too hard on him...'

'Do not worry, mate he will make us proud. His name will swell over the land. I can-'

"-Did you not hear me?"

The male named Phy turned to see the king looking at him. "I asked had you two been having a good Solaris.."

Phy was a short saiyan with short black hair. He was leaner than his mate, but it was mostly due to him being hungry before the king returned. He seemed more relaxed than his mate, and had also appeared to have seen many more battles. His face was covered with a large scar and his skin was more olive than most. He was wearing a grey cloak, peasants wear, but it was all he could afford to make. He didn't want to embarrass his son, so he quickly answered the king. "Yes my king...in fact we-"

"Not in front of the boy Phy.."

Vegeta arched a brow. "We will discuss it later. Have the two of you prepared for the move? If not, my son can assist you."

Gogeta nodded. "I can help!"

Pichan chimed in. "Me too!"

Hein frowned. "What move my king?"

Goku looked at his mate and touched his hand. "Vegeta, you can talk about this later.."

Kein did not like the sound of that. "What's going on father?"

The flame haired ruler shook his head. "We will discuss this at a more appropriate time prince. It is time for the hunt. Let us get it over with; I have a meeting to attend to.."

"Vegeta you promised no work on Solaris!" The earth raised saiyan frowned at him, and if he didn't know any better, so did Lil Vegeta. He blushed. "Kakkarott I am king! I cannot take holiday!"

"We will discuss this later."

Bardock shook his head. "Kakkarott-"

"Don't even start dad."

"Boy, you dare talk back to me?" Vegeta Sr was frowning as well. "Kakkarott you are not too old for a beating."

"I don't want to discuss this in front of guests."  
His mate growled. "They are family now Kakkarott! Say what you have to say!"

Maverok took Lil Vegeta and Goku glared at the three of them. "Mom, Dad, you guys cannot butt into me and Vegeta's conversation! And Vegeta you break this promise to me and I wont forgive you!"

The king gasped. "Kakkarott.."

He frowned. "No! You promised.just us.the whole family...I want that. Everyone has been away doing things, training, setting up camp.. I want this! Just two more days, and you guys can go back to avoiding this family..."

Goten frowned. "Dad."

"I miss going shopping together..and watching tv...I miss having picnics..you guys I know we have to work hard..but just for these two days lets be together.."

Vegeta took his mate in his arms and purred. "Kakkarott your passion astounds even me...he's is right. The offspring have run amuck. We all need family bonding time He turned to a guard posted at the door. Go tell Captain Nappa to make sure he gets someone to air out the clan room and come back."

"Yes sire."

Goku smiled and hugged his short rival, and their parents shook their heads. "He gets that from you Bardock.."

"Bastard."

Bra frowned. She didn't want to bond with family, she wanted to bond with her boyfriend and fuck for a month. "Can we get started all ready?"


	44. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The royal maze was a large area in the back of the castle surrounded by trees. It was so thick the trees merged in some places, and as the waning moon hovered above, it looked creepy and dangerous. The entire family stood in front of the field, and Bra and Kein walked out with red faces. Bardock chuckled. “First you hunt. When one is caught you fight. The winner of the fight is the dominant. After the fight is won, bond marks are made, and you are officially mates. “

Kein was shaking. “Okay.”

“Oh and do us a favor, don’t go far back. We want to see the fight.” Vegeta sr grinned. “Damn right. Hop to it young ones!”

Bra had her hair tied in a knot and wore a red body suit. Her tail flickered as it rested around her waist, and she grinned evil at her intended. “Come and get me.” Kein jumped at her but she bounced back in a flip, and everyone laughed. He didn’t think it was funny. He growled deeply and ran after her. Every time he was close to catching her, she moved out of his grasp. It reminded Goku of himself chasing bubbles. He cheered the boy on. “Get her Kein!!” 

Vegeta was rooting for his daughter, and he was filled with pride at how fast she moved away. “That’s my princess.”

Trunks felt bad for Kein for the first time since he met him. He saw him eat shit like a dozen times, the boys mouth bleeding from hitting the ground so hard. The black haired teen stopped in the middle of the field and looked at Bra flying above. She taunted him. “Are you going to get me?”

“I can’t. I guess you win…” he said, and she lowered down to him. “Try harder!” she snapped, but blushed. He had tricked her. His arms lay tight around her and she heard her father curse. “DAMN IT!”

“You tricked me!!”

“I did. Now it’s over.” He kneed her in the gut, and she fell over. His thick arms wrapped around her neck and he squeezed, her pale face turning blue as her hair. Goten even cursed. “Fuck!! Bra hit him!!”

She grabbed his legs from under him and they fell. That’s when the real fun began. She began to punch him relentlessly, her eyes tinting blue and hair gold. He moaned in pain and kicked her off, throwing a large ki blast that knocked her in the chest. When she stood up she spit blood, and smirked, licking her lips. “That was dirty pretty boy….you’re going to pay for getting me filthy…”

“I look forward to it…” They lunged at each other and then into the air, both knocking each other back. Bra stood up and held her hurting arm, anger rising. She started to flicker, and Bardock hissed. “Damn…he should have stopped playing with her….it’s over..”

Vegeta sr. laughed. “Kick his ass!!” 

She howled to super saiyan, and like lighting, she shot ki at him. He flew into a tree and his mother growled. “Kein get up!!”

Kein fell to the ground and heaved. His body was breaking…he didn’t know how much longer he could keep this up…she was stronger than him…but he couldn’t let her dominate him in front of his mother…he growled deep in his throat as he stood up, his hair sticking on end. His shirt was ripped off and he went back for more. They punched, bit, snarled, and kicked. Ki flew pass Goku and he yelped. “Hey!”

Bra pinned him down and hissed in pain as he punched her ribs. “Don’t make me hit you in the face!”

“I won’t let you beat me!”

“You don’t have a choice!” The princess screamed, and grabbed his throat, choking him violently. Goku gasped. “Vegeta….Vegeta she’s killing him!”

“Calm down Kakkarott…you remember don’t you?”

Kein was gasping for air…he felt so dizzy…and when he looked up, the blue haired goddess was snarling something to him. He couldn’t hear it….he listened closer. “Submit!!Submit Damn it!! Kein!!”

He saw and opening… He grabbed her tail and her eyes went wide. He squeezed it tight and her hands let go, and she whined. “Stop it!!” He moved till he had her under him and pinned her arms with one hand. “This is just how you were when I first met you…under me…”

“I’ll kill you!!”

He squeezed the blue tail painfully till tears started to fall down her cheeks. “Stop!!”

“Submit!!”

“Please Kein, it hurts!!” He knew better. If he let go he would lose his chance. No. He had to be firm in order to be dominant. He growled in his throat and leaned down against her. “No I won’t. Submit to me Bra. I don’t want to fight anymore…I know your stronger, but I have you. Submit.”

She sobbed and looked over at her father who was held by his mate. Vegeta saw those tears and growled. His princess was hurt….he’d kill the boy. She had no exit, no opening, they laid there for 10 minutes before the pain was too much and she sobbed out. “I submit!!!”

Everyone gasped. Trunks growled at his mate who was grinning at him cheekily. “You owe me a back rub!”

Vegeta growled. “You bet against your sister?!”

Goten snorted. “Dude like you guys didn’t bet too. “

Bardock was laughing and his mate was pissed. They had bet too. Gohan and Piccolo were shaking their heads, and Gogeta and Pichan were sitting there with their mouths open. Gogeta looked up at his mother. “We…we have to do that to become mates mother?”

Vegeta nodded. “Yes….

The two bloody teens stood up weakly, Kein holding bra up. She cried silently against his chest in shame, not wanting her father to see her fail. She just knew she was going to win…she was stronger…faster…smarter…she was supposed to be dominant….it was supposed to be her holding him up…she was so angry she didn’t even want to continue, but then he whispered in her ear. “I’m so sorry….so sorry Bra…..please….please look at me….”

She looked up with watery eyes at him and when she met his eyes she cried more. “I’m stronger!!”

“I know….”

“You tricked me!! Why….I thought you loved me!!” She punched his chest and he frowned. “Because….I want to protect you….”

“I don’t need protection!! I am not weak!!”

He cradled her head in his hands. “I know….but I am…I’m weak….I need to learn to be strong….please…let me fight for you….”

She looked at his desperate look and shuddered. He was a idiot…a romantic idiot. “Okay…”

He turned her to face him and remembering what Goten said, lunged at her neck, biting hard. She groaned as blood drew from her, her hands shaking around him. Goku covered his mouth. “Vegeta…look at them…”

When the teen pulled away his eyes were red and blood dripped from his mouth. Phy smiled. His son was a man now. Hein swelled with pride. His son had dominated the princess, and now he would be king in time. Bra dug her nails in his shoulders as she sank her teeth into his neck, a strange throbbing sensation taking her. She could hear a heartbeat, but it wasn’t hers. Things started to smell different, look different, her mind seemed paralleled with his, and as she pulled away, she shuddered, looking into his eyes. “Kein…your eyes….there blue….”

Vegeta smiled. “You are now mates…”

 

The clan settled back into the palace, and the new couple were given time to experience their bond. They stayed outside in the grass, touching each other’s face as if it was the first time. “Wow…this feels so…”

“Good…” Kein said.

“Yeah…it’s like your reading my mind…do you hear my heart beat…” 

“Yes…its perfect…I can also tell you’re still mad at me…” The prince said with worry, and his love frowned a little. “I am…but I’m willing to forgive you…if you take me to bed…now.” 

The black haired teen smirked and wasted no time. “No problem.” He grabbed her and flew into their open balcony, where the two proceeded to take their clothes off, kissing as they walked back into the room. He growled at the contraption she called bra too, and eventually snatched it off. Cool air met her bare skin and she shuddered, her heat intensified by their bond. “I want it. Now.” She commanded, and he quickly hopped out of his pants, the couple falling on the bed. Their skin met and both gasped at the sensation. It was so hot…and soft…and hard… the blue eyed boy leaned down between her legs and sucked her hardness, his hand stroking his own. Bra cried out. “Damn!!”

Kein was shaking. This was it. They were finally going to do it…he wanted it so bad…but there was still blood flowing to his brain, and he remembered the advice he was given. He got up and snatched the bottle of oil and condoms he was given and jumped back in the bed, tossing the items on the pillows. She growled at him. “Damn it stop making me wait!” He was pissing her off. She pushed him over and began to suck his shaft like a lollypop to he was gasping at each downward suck, his sex rock hard. It felt soooo good to do this and it be safe…that it was his right…he grabbed her hair painfully and held her head still as he fucked her mouth, his eyes squeezing tight. “Bra!! Your mouths so hot!!”

He found heaven in her throat and the princess gagged, the large sex covering her air pipe. She dug her nails into his muscled thighs and he released her, flipping her over. “My turn…” 

His tongue dragged over her till she was squirming, and when it met that place…that hot…center of her being, she held his head down, back arched in ecstasy. “Oh fuck Kein!! Deeper!!” 

The young prince smirked. This time, he could. He experimentally placed his fingers against her entrance and she hissed. He worked the digit inside that heat slowly, her juices flowing over it, coaxing him deeper inside. She smelled so good…he loved to hear her scream his name that way…it made him twitch. He began to pump his fingers inside her till she was sobbing her pleasure, her hands clenching against the sheets. “Oh my god!!” The demi could feel it…she was going to come soon. Her shaft dripped seed over his hand and just before it happened…that mind numbing explosion…

He pulled those magic fingers from her, and she shuddered from torture. “Please…”

Kein positioned himself on top of her and kissed her trembling lips. “Shh…I’m going to do it now…” 

He pulled up and ripped the plastic covering of the condom with his teeth, and just as Goten showed them, he rolled the plastic over his shaft. “Ahh…” It was tight, and when it was finally on, he hissed at the feeling. He leaned back down and buried his head in the crook of her neck as he held his shaft, positioning it at her entrance. The princess wrapped her legs around him and chewed at her lip. “Do it…”

With a slow push he began to enter her, his body shaking. She was so tight…he had never felt anything like this…he wanted to thrust in so badly he choked back a sob. Bra’s eyes were wide as he stretched her, and when they came to that barrier, she gripped his shoulders. “It’s so big…I’s not going to fit….”

“Shh…it will fit…it’s going to hurt princess….are you ready….” He was pass ready. She however had become shaken, and held his head to her neck. “Do it…I’m ready…” Strong as the demi was, she was not prepared for the pain as he pulled back, and thrusts hard against her, taking her virginity. She screamed and he bit down on her mate mark, sitting deep inside her. “AHHH!!”

She breathed deeply, trying to ease away that pain, and several minutes passed before they moved. Kein was desperate to thrust again…it felt so hot and tight…it became his world…but he knew his mate was in pain, and waited for her to adjust. When she did she lifted him from her neck and whispered. “I’m okay now….take me…”

“Are you sure….” The full blood saiyan asked with a whimper. She nodded and kissed his lips. “Yeah…move…” Slowly be pulled out, and pushed back in, both taking in the sensation. Kein tossed his head back, his eyes closed as he stroked inside her. “You feel so good around me…Bra…Begeta ….I love it…”

 

The heat started to find her again as well as his large sex soothed her pain away, replacing it with that throb, and then taking it away with each deeper motion. She started to moan, and the two found a rhythm, rocking back against each other. It felt so tight…he couldn’t stop his thrusts from deepening; he could stop himself from moving faster. He began to thrusts harder and the Brief child moaned loudly, feeling him hit a place she didn’t even know existed. It sent sparks flying in her, and each sizzle made her loins grow heavy. She rose up against him and he held her back, the two sitting up. She bounced against that hard sex as she stroked her own, gasping at the feeling. “Kein!! It feels so good!!”

“Bra I can’t help it…I-“ he grabbed her hips and slammed her down over and over, his mouth claiming her nipple in his mouth, biting, sucking, licking. The young female was on fire. It felt like nothing she ever felt before…he was so hard…so thick…so hot inside her..and he was moving so fast, hitting that spot…something clicked. Her power crackled, and her eyes turned teal blue as their flesh smacked against each other, the sound loud in the room. He cried out as that heat got intensely tighter, and he fell back, the young princess riding his cock. “Bra!!Fuck!!”

She stroked him with her body, delighting in his screams. She stroked her shaft and that’s when it happened. His loins grew hot and heavy, and so did her own. She could feel through their bond he was going to come, but still gasped as he hammered her cunt, practically clawing to get away. “KEIN WAIT-I’M-I’M-AHHHHHHHH!!!!”

Kein’s eyes tealed over as he thrusted violently, and with a choked sob he came, and his lover tensed around him, shooting thick streams of seed all over his chest. Bra’s eyes were wide, she could not even see…she just shook, that feeling..that large explosion of heat and that deepness…her cock twitched. She collapsed against him and they both panted. Kein was shaking, and unable to control it. “Bra…”

“Kein…that was…..I can’t…it was so….”

He wiped the sweat from his brow and smiled lazily. “I want to do it again….”

 

Bra laughed. “We are mates now…we can do that…till we pass out…”

They both shuddered at the thought, and he rolled over on top, pulling his sore shaft from her body. She blushed as she watched him pull the condom off, and seed spilled from it. “Damn…all that was for me?”

The young saiyan smirked. “You make me hard…”

“You’re still hard….”

“So are you…” 

“It’s my turn…”

Kein turned red. “You’re going to take me…”

Now she had some of her cockiness back. She sat up and tore open another condom, rolling it on her shaft. “No. I’m going to fuck you. Taking is what you just did to me. Fucking is what I’m about to do to you…” The young boy shuddered. “You’re going to prepare me first, right…you’re not just going to….force it in…” 

Bra laughed. “I’m not a dumb male. I’d never do that. Lay back, I’ll take care of you…” He cautiously laid down and she kissed his lips and over his mate mark, a smirk on her face. The mark was angry and red, and still bleeding. She was so proud of it, she traced her fingers across it, and her boyfriend shuddered, his hips thrusting up. She kissed down his chest and pinched and rolled his nipples in her fingers, watching him gasp and moan in embarrassment before traveling down to his shaft. She coated her hands in oil, and then descended down upon the rigid manhood, licking over his slit. The over stimulated flesh spurted seed and she groaned at the taste, sucking the hot crown. “Bra….”

“Say it again…”

“Bra….beautiful…it feels so good….” He was so lost in sensation, he didn’t even notice he hand slipping to his rear, oiled fingers rubbing his entrance. It quivered and he let out a breathy moan, his hands in his own hair. “Please…”

“Please what…” she asked, licking down to his base as her finger slipped in pass his rim, stroking slowly. “Please suck it…”

“Suck what? You mean your cock…”

Kein was blushing furiously, his hips moving with those strokes. How dare she tease him? He would remember this for next time he was on top. “Yes…”  
“Say it…” another digit was added to the rhythm, and he whined, feeling her touch that spot that made him come all over. “Please! Suck my cock…..please....” With an evil look she inherited from her father, she began to suck him as begged, all while stimulating his prostate, till he was crying out softly, legs spread wide. “Bra…you’re so good at that….”

She added three, and he lost it, moving back to meet those digits in a pace that made her throb. She removed her fingers with satisfaction, and when she pulled from his hardness, he growled. “Stop teasing me!!”

“Oh don’t worry pretty boy…I’m going to give it to you….right now…” She began to press against him slowly, his rosebud opening to except her massive girth. He howled and laid shaking as the head passed his rim, whining deep in his throat. She took the oil and poured it between them and pulled back, then pushed in some more. Tears started to leak from his eyes. “Bra…too much…”

“It will fit….” She promised, although truthfully she had no idea. The oil helped dramatically though, and soon she began to sink deeper and deeper, till she was at the hilt, her wetness against his cheeks. Kein was panting from the feeling. He felt like he had been split in two, but his lover had that face, that face that said it was the best thing she had ever felt in her life… 

“Kein…I’m going to move…”

He only nodded, grasping her breasts as she pulled from him, then thrusted back, her eyes tight. “Damn you’re so tight…I have to….” That was the last apology he got before she began to fuck him senseless, not even coaxing him into the feeling. He gritted his teeth, feeling her sex throb inside him, and then she started to hit that spot…

“AH BEGETA!!!”

“Yesss!!!” The princess hissed, gripping his hips. She bucked against him, that tightness causing her to move faster. Soon she was pounding in to him, and he was screaming, his hands squeezing her breasts tightly. “BRA!!!SO GOOD!!!”

“Feel me inside you?” She growled, and he dug his nails into her. “YES!!”

“I CAN’T-“ She pulled him up in her lap and pressed him into the headboard as she stood on her knees, jackhammering into his heat to such a degree that her lover was clawing her back, his screams echoing in the palace. “BBRRAAAA!!”’

“KEIN!! I CAN’T STOP IT!! I’M COMING!!” The full blooded saiyan let out a dry sob as he jerked, shooting his seed hard between them. His lover’s moans where escalating, and he felt her snap, his body being slammed to the bed. “Princess!!!”

She pulled out and yanked the condom off, her body shaking as she came, shooting an enormous amount of seed all over her lovers face, a tear in her eyes as the boy leaned up and sucked her dry. She collapsed next to him and they both were too shaken to even move. The princess touched her lover’s seed covered cheek with a shiver. “Kein…you okay….”

The boy licked her fingers. “Yes….Bra it was so…I loved it…”

The demi blushed. “So did I…I guess this makes us officially mates now…”

Her boyfriend moved to lay next to her, licking the seed from his lips. “I love my mate….”

“And she loves you too, pretty boy….”  
***


	45. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

It was late afternoon, and Gohan had just put Pichan and Pan in bed. He loosened his tie as he walked down to the rooms he shared with his mate, a grin on his face. He knew the moon was the reason for his dirty thoughts, but he really didn’t care. He was enjoying his Solaris, thank you very much. When he walked in the room he sniffed unconsciously, and smirked as he smelled his lovers scent. The namek always smelled of fresh rain and trees, like he had been sparing in the forest…he loved that smell….

He worshiped that smell. The demi’s tail swayed as he tossed his tie and began to unbutton his shirt. He stepped out of his shoes and his pants before walking toward that scent. He found his green mate sitting on the balcony, his arms and legs crossed, his body in deep meditation. He had his white head dressing over his blackish green hair, and as the moonlight shined on it, the mane sparkled. The black haired saiyian padded slowly over to his lover. “Hard at work I see…”

Piccolo peered at him with one eye open. He looked down at his boxer clad erection then up at his eyes. “Like wise..”

His young lover blushed. “It’s cold that’s all…”

“Yeah, right. You came out here looking for me…trying to break my concentration with your….sexy underwear….”

Gohan looked down at the tight green shorts, his face the shade of roses. “Well you know…hey! Stop reading my mind! Your right! I did come out here to seduce you….” 

It was the older warrior’s turn to blush as his mate walked up to him till he was staring his green clad shaft in the face. “…and it’s working….isn’t it….” Pale fingers graced the points of his ears and Piccolo whined helplessly. “Yes….” 

The demi walked up till his clothed sex was against the others face, his hands rubbing his earlobes. “I believe I promised you if you were a good boy, I’d fuck you….”

“Gohan-“

“Did I?”

The green man’s cheeks turned purple. “Yes…..” That thick sex was rubbed against his lips and he groaned. He could smell his spicy scent through that green material….he knew it was just the moon that made him want it so bad….but…

“Do you want it….Pic chan….”

Damn it…he was calling him that again…he hated how that turned him on, but couldn’t stop the heat from burning deep. “Yes…..” The eldest Son child pushed his shaking lover onto the balcony floor and tore at his purple pants, leaving his lower half exposed to the saiyian moon. The namekain gasped. “ Gohan….”

He could feel that clothed sex rubbing between his cheeks...his entrance trembled. Why was he letting this little boy have his way? He started to move, but then there was s hand placed at the back of his neck. He growled deep in his throat, but the saiyian just chuckled. “Can’t wait can you….neither can I….” That large crown was rubbing at his entrance, back and forth, back and forth, causing the tiny opening to quiver and throb deeply till he was begging. “Please….”

“I think I want to watch you do it…go ahead…press against it….I want to see my cock stretching you apart…”

“Gohan…..”

“Do it.” That was the last word, so the shaking namek did as he was told, pressing slowly against the large shaft. “Ahh…” The crown slowly began to force his rim into submission, till it rested just behind his tightening entrance. Damn it was hard as hell, and he was just getting started. He felt his mate tug at him, and cried out, his rim refusing to let the large head come out. “Mmmhm….feels like your swallowing me whole….looks beautiful…” Gohan moaned, his free hand rubbing over the twitching flesh around his massive erection. His older lover moaned deep in his throat and his tail flickered back and forth. “ Damn it- don’t toy with me!”

That yelling earned him a slap on the rear and he was forcefully pulled up to his lover’s chest till he was fully impaled the saiyian’s large sex. Piccolo’s eyes went wide, and he stammered as his lover licked his sensitive earlobe, circling his nipples with his fingertips. “You do not know how to appreciate my kindness….do you? Then I will treat you like my bitch.” 

Green skin bruised as it was slammed against the stone railing, and the poor namek panicked. A large ki ring clasped his wrists behind his back, and he felt dull nails digging into his hip and his hair being pulled. “ I can feel your ass begging to be punished….slutty namek..” 

Green lids closed as their owner prepared, then tensed. That large shaft began to thrust, deep inside him. Not slowly, but violently, each time hitting that spot inside him. He screamed out his painful pleasure for all of Vegetasei to hear, unaware that Radditz and Devon were out in the yard, or that they had perfect view of the entire scene. 

Devon blushed. “It seems your nephew is having a good Solaris…that poor namek sounds like he’s being ripped in two…”

Radditz sighed. “Why is it someone is always fucking when I’m around?” He blushed as he looked up to see the namekian moaning like a whore. His nephew was behind him, looking savage. “Gohan!-wait-“

“Ahhh….Ahhhhh….Ahhh!” The demi howled to SS, and his lover screamed. Gohan leaned down over his back as he pounded him deep into his tightness, pulling his hair like reins. “Can you feel that? I’m filling you completely…and still you want more…” 

Piccolo dug his claws into the rail, his eyes closed in his abandon. His thighs were trembling…his shaft spilling seed into the air…

Maybe it was the moonlight drenching their slick bodies, but he let go of his inhibitions, body grinding back against his student. “It feels good Gohan!!”

“Baby, I know it does..” A pale hand wrapped around his purpled manhood and started to pump it in time with those savage thrusts. “Ahhhh!!! “

The namekian warrior was gasping at every thrust, his walls clutching against his mate’s thick cock. One of his legs was raised over the rail and that sex drove deeper. So much so he was sobbing, unable to control the overload of his senses. “No more!”

The demi stopped mid thrust and trailed his finger down his lover’s sweaty back, delighting in his long shiver. “It’s driving you crazy isn’t it? Knowing I’m in control….and that you can do nothing but beg for me to be merciful….”

“Do not-“

“Shut up. We both know it’s true. Do not say something we both know is a lie.” The namekian blushed darkly. “I…”

“Piccolo…” The demi removed himself from his lover’s body and turned him around to look into his eyes, their sexes touching. The ki ring dissipated and the green haired man looked away, his tail curling behind him. “Don’t you dare look away…I never want to lose sight of you…”

“Gohan….” Dark green eyes looked down into warm chocolate, and he swallowed the lump in his throat. His lover had turned into a man…and he didn’t even notice until now…now that he had demands…now that he challenged his authority…

A warm hand graced his cheek and stroked it softly. “Piccolo I want you to stop pretending. You don’t have to anymore. I will not leave you…don’t you get it? You are not alone in the mountains anymore! You can let go…I can carry you now...”

“….I..do not know how….” 

“You can start by saying how you really feel. I mean it…If you want more…” He pulled the strong fighter to him. “Then say so….I’d never deny you anything you asked for….”

Was he serious? He couldn’t be sure. His eyes lowered to reddened lips. “Nothing I asked for…”

Gohan grinned. “Nothing…”

With a tug the demi was pulled into the room and tossed onto the new bed. He pulled his white dress shirt off and laid on his side, his head propped up by his hand, his legs wide. His free hand stroked the reddened flesh of his manhood as he stared at his mate. “Tell me Pic koi…”

“I…I want you… between me..” It was the Son’s turn to blush. He watched his lover painfully separate from himself, and two Piccolos stood infront of him. Just the thought of it made him harder. “ So that’s what you meant….” 

The original laid down and his blushing lover settled between his legs, positioning his erection back at his entrance. Behind him, his lover’s copy was rubbing his sex against his rear, his long tongue snaking down his back. He moaned. “Ahhh-Damn….this was a excellent idea baby…”

Piccolo smirked, but it faded as his clone grinned at him, thrusting into the saiyian between them. He howled as he felt his body being entered, and his kinky lover began to lick his nipples. “ Ahh Gohaaan….”

“I love it!!”

“You feel so good…” Harder the clone thrusted, and louder the original moaned, the son child between them screaming hoarsely. His cock was slipping inside…he was so hot…so tight…and his walls were tightening more. He was pressing to the hilt, and his moans were shriekish as he sank sac deep inside his lover. While he was sinking into pleasure, the clone bit down on his mate mark and began to fuck him without mercy, their skin smacking against one another. “FUCK PICCOLO!!!”

He loved to hear him scream his name. His pointy ears twitched at that moaning, and the original spoke mentally to his copy. ‘Let’s teach this brat a lesson…’

A trail of saliva drizzled down the corner of Gohan’s mouth and his eyes were wide. He felt two intense things at one. From behind him, his lover’s clone had stretched inside him till he was massively thick, pushing deep at his sweetspot, and from below, his lover had tightened around him till it was so good it was painful. “PICCOLLLOOOOOO!! I CAN’T- WAIT- STOP!!!”

Pale hips moved swiftly as their owner hammered into his lover’s tight heat, the poor saiyian whining, thrashing, trying desperately to escape his own pleasure. The copy pounded deep inside him, his claws digging into his shoulders. His original tore at the flesh on his thighs, and moaned deeply as he shot his seed in hot sticky streams all over his lover’s chest. 

That tensing caused Gohan to go into overload, and both he and the copy came in a chorus of moans echoing the room. When they came down, Piccolo felt weird. Not in a bad way, but well…

“Cheeky brat. Did you have to come inside me?”

“Hehe…sorry koi..hey wait! You came inside me too! Damn it Piccolo, I might get pregnant! Pull out, pull out!” 

He did and seed spilled down his inner thighs. He blushed. “You got me….so dirty….”

“You asked for it. “ He joined back together and pulled the saiyian back down to his chest, his hands on his rear. “Stop! You’re making it worse!” Seed spurted from his quivering entrance and his lover laughed. “Piccolo!” His cheeks were separated and his entire face turned bright red as he felt his mate’s essence spill from his body and drizzle thickly over his sac and down on the sheets. 

There was a knock on their door and Gohan shook his head, but his mate had that evil look in his eye. “Who is it?”

“It’s Goku, can I come in?”

“Knock yourself out.”

“Dad no!” But it was too late. Goku walked in and blushed, staring at the seed drizzling from his son’s entrance. “Whoa! I didn’t know you guys were playing! Hehe, why did you say come in? Can I play too?”

“Dad!”

“Heh, sorry Gohan. Here, I came in to give you guys your invitations to the party. Sorry I’m so late, but I had to put lil Vegeta to sleep. The party starts at 8 and Vegeta says it’s mandatory, and that if you don’t dress properly, he won’t replace your bed again. “

Gohan glared at his lover as he snatched some covers on. “Our bed is fine.”

The earth raised saiyian scratched his head. “But Gohan….is it supposed to be on the floor?”

The demi looked around and turned red. They were eye level with the bottom dresser. “Damn Piccolo! Look at what you’ve done!”

The namek was extremely amused, and didn’t even flinch as his lover began to punch his chest. Goku smiled. “Aww….you know you guys are really great together. Oh shoot! I gotta go deliver the rest of these invitations or Vegeta will kill me! Here!” He tossed them a large envelope and started run out their balcony. 

“Dad why don’t you have a soldier deliver those?”

“Cause they are for Family bonding time. Vegeta said the soldiers might tell someone and we might get uninvited guests if we ask one of them. I gotta go, see you guys at the party!” He jumped off their balcony and Piccolo smirked. His old rival hadn’t changed since he met him. He sat up with his lover and looked over his shoulder at the envelope, his arms unconsciously wrapping around his waist. Gohan opened it and a collar and leash fell out along with a card. “All mated clan members are to meet in the family room on the third floor. Dominants are to wear black pants, submissive are to wear a attractive costume. Party in honor of Princess Bra, Prince Kein, and Lords Piccolo and Devon. Those that do not comply will beaten to a pulp

His royal highness, King Vegeta, ruler of all Saiyians”

Piccolo growled. “That arrogant bastard. If he thinks I going to dress up for his amusement-“

Gohan smirked evily. “You are going. And since you broke the bed again, it is your responsibility to get us another one. You will be nice to dad and do everything he asks you to do tonight. “

“Like hell I will!!” 

Gohan grabbed his mate by his throat. “Are we going to have to…fight over this….Pic chan….”

He was no fool. He could hold his own, but he knew his lover was stronger than he was. He didn’t want to do it but… “I can fix the bed…do we really need to go to this…party..”

“Yes. You saw dad this afternoon…he was right. We haven’t been acting like a family lately. Don’t worry koi, it will be fun. And later….I’ll get between you again…”

The namek jumped up. “Fine! Lets hurry and get it over with so we can come back!”

Gohan laughed. “The party isn’t until 8..”  
****


	46. Chapter: 26

Chapter 26

In the royal garden, Devon was sitting among the roses, his lover beside him. He had the envelope in his hand and its contents in his lap. “Do I really….need to go to this….”

“It is family bonding time. Don’t you want to become close with the clan?”

The hazel eyed saiyian looked down. “I do…but I do not know about these….” He held up the collar and leash. “It brings me back to the war….I..I don’t think I can wear this....”

Radditz scooped the small teen in his arms. “Oh sweetheart, things are different. It’s me…do you think I’d let someone hurt you?”

“No…but…”

“The party is in your honor…if you don’t go, Vegeta will feel disrespected. Don’t worry so much. I will be there, and father, and Kakkarott….it is just the clan. No one else.” The smaller man laid against his chest. “Okay…if you stay by my side….”

“Forever remember?” The soldier said with a breath taking smile, and his young lover smiled back. “How did I end up with a wretch like you…”

“Haha. You were the only one who said yes! Come on, let us find you something sexy to wear. We will have everyone drooling.” 

Meanwhile, Bra was growling. “I’m not going!!”

“Princess we have to go.”

“They didn’t even let us spend time together first! Why in the hell should we go to a stupid party while we are on our honeymoon?!”

Kein blushed. “What’s a honeymoon?”

Blue hair was hastily tied in a bun as his mate looked for something to wear. “On earth humans have bonding called marriage. After marriage, the couple goes away for a week or two. Its called honeymoon, and damn it, we didn’t get one!!” She threw a ki ball out the window and her lover ducked. “Beautiful, calm down! We have all of our lives to be together. Your father is throwing us a party and were going.”

She hissed. “What did you say…..” 

Time for courage. He was dominant, and he had to stand his ground. He crossed his arms and looked at her sternly. “I said we’re going. Go take a shower and find something to wear. You have an hour.” The blue haired teen blushed. “You think I’m going to be told wha-“

“I said now, Bra. Stop being childish and go take your shower. If you can’t do what I ask, I will bathe you myself. “

The princess looked down at her feet. “You’d really…”

“Yes.” The girl walked over to him and the look in her eyes made him turn red. She pressed against his chest and stared up into his eyes. “Kein…I like it when you act tough….I’m a bad girl….” She took her hair down and turned till she was bent over the corner table. “Spank me…”

Kein stuttered. “Wwhat?!”

“Spank me…do it hard..” He looked down at her pretty rear and swallowed. How could he hit her there? He drew his hand back and wacked her on her bottom, and was surprised when the girl moaned. “Do it again…”

“No! Go take your shower!” he watched her push back like a yawning cat, her back arched. “Come on, don’t be a jerk! One more time!”

He had to stay firm. He scooped her up and took her into the bathroom, where he preceded to bathe her. She blushed. “What are you doing??”

“I told you…you must listen to me…I am your mate.” He swirled shampoo on the top of her hair and used the paddle to stir the bubble bath. The demi saw it and blushed. “Kein…”

“Yes?”

“Will you spank me again? Spank me with that?”

The full blooded saiyian growled. “Why do you want me to hit you all the time?! I just want to love you, not hurt you.”

Bra frowned in a blush as he began to scrub her hair. “I am saiyian. I like to fight. You should understand.”

“I am saiyian, I understand wanting to fight. This has nothing to do with fighting. You never want to fight back. Did your father spank you as a kid or something?”

The girl’s blush got darker and he smiled. “I see…”

He was almost finished untangling her locks when he was pulled into the water, and he growled deep in his throat. “Damn it Bra! You got my clothes all wet!!”

“Kein…” Bubbles and slick skin. He was having a very hard time in his first day as a bonded saiyian. His new mate was a wacko. A beautiful wacko, but one none the less. He felt her thighs rub over his clothed sex and hissed at her. “Bra…you better stop…”

She smirked and rubbed more. “Why?”

The young saiyian grabbed her throat and her left breast, the movement causing water to spill from the tub. “ If you don’t stop…I’m gonna take you…and you won’t like it…”

Bra licked her lips and leaned her head to the side, giving him a view of her mate mark. “Threatening me will get you nowhere, pretty boy. In the end we both know you’re full of it…”

It happened in a instant, but its affects she was sure would last. He snapped, and his anger exploded in energy, his blue eyes turning teal and his hair gold. He dragged her up the tiled wall and the demi coughed. “Kein….”

He squeezed her breast tightly before freeing his sex and without any warning, impaling her upon his rigid sex. She didn’t even scream, she merely stared in shock, her eyes wide. He held her there and as requested, began to spank her rear. She yelped and he groaned at the sound. “You like that..how many should you get for making me so mad…” She trembled, seed spilling from her twitching cock. “Kein please!”

“You love it….look how wet you are…and that was just one…your pretty cock is weeping it feels so good. I think I’ll give you 10. No 20! 20 licks for getting me angry like this. You should enjoy it.” She cried out as he began to spank her hard, all while fucking her tightness. Red nails dug deep into his back and before he even got to 10 she had come, her orgasm intense. 

Kein lost his anger at her worn out look and put her back in the tub, his power going down on its own. She whimpered as the hot water poured in and touched her bruised bottom, and he chuckled. “And that’s what you deserve for-“ he looked at her face and gasped. “I forgot…”

“Yes you did…” she said with a weak look. How did he forget to put on a condom? After Goten told them…he started to freak out, and the princess smacked him. “Shut up, you moron. You think I forgot to remind you? I’m not fertile right now. Get a grip.” 

The poor prince slumped to the floor. “I was so scared..”

“And that’s what you deserve for getting too cocky.”

********


	47. Chapter: 27

Chapter 27

In the lab on the 1rst floor, Trunks Briefs was checking his mates vitals, whistling while he check his pulse. Goten did not particularly like his lovers brand of music, and his whistling was grating on his nerves. “ Trunks I’m going to punch you.”

“What?” The lavender haired demi raised the other teens tee up and put his thehtascope across his stomach. “Wow they really happy to see me!” 

The twins kicked hard inside the young Son and he groaned. “They can’t see you Trunks, and would you stop playing with them already??”

The CC vice president stood up and looked at his mate’s angry face. “Chibi what’s wrong?”

The black haired saiyian turned his head to the side and a tear escaped his eye. “I’m tired of being pregnant…I want my body to myself again…I want to train and fly and I’m sick of being a walking stroller!”

Trunks sighed. “Babe, I know…but we only have 2 more weeks after tomorrow. You can make it…”

Goten sobbed. Two more weeks of this?? “No I can’t!! I want them out of me now!! Trunks a guy shouldn’t have to endure this for this long…”

The older demi hugged his friend and kissed his wet cheek. “I’m sorry chibi… are you hurting anywhere?”  
“No…”

“You want some frosting?”

The copy of Goku nodded. “This time I want cake too…” 

Trunks smiled softly. His lover was the cutest thing in the universe. “What kind of cake?”

He watched him look up at nothing as he thought about it then his bright smile directed towards him, and he turned a dark shade of red. Goten laughed. “What’s that face for?”

Trunks blushed darker. “You’re….cute….”

Goten blushed. “Even with me being a huge as a house?”

Trunks nodded. “You’re the cutest house I’ve ever seen.”

“Dude you’re such a flirt.” Only his Goten would consider that flirting. He couldn’t help himself, he leaned down and kissed his mates lips till he felt him melt against him. When he pulled away, his pregnant lover was shuddering. “Trunks….you’ve never kissed me like that before….”

The effects of the kiss stirred something inside him as well. “I never felt this way before….I guess…I love you more today, than I did yesterday…”

Goten nibbled at the scientist’s lips. “When you come back with the cake….let’s take it in our room…”

“Oh chibi…” Trunks’ hands had a mind of their own as they gripped his lovers soft spots. The black haired demi groaned. “Now Trunks…”

He was just about to go when he cursed. “Shit. Chibi we forgot about the party. We can’t go play cake war tonight.”

“AAWWW!! Come on Trunks!!”

“Dad said if we don’t come he’d make Gotenks an orphan.” 

“How dare he prevent cake war!! He’s not a saiyian, he’s a monster!!!!!” Trunks collapsed in laughter. “Goten you’re an drama queen.”

Someone cleared their throat, and the two looked to see a small saiyan with hazel eyes. “Um hi…your um…Devon right? Uncle Radditz’ mate.”

Devon nodded. “ Yes. I’m sorry to disturb my lords, my mate asked me to fetch a sewing kit from you…”

“Sure, I got one, let me look.” While Trunks was rummaging through drawers, Devon was staring enviously at Goten’s stomach. “You are having twins….you must make your mate very happy…” 

Goten blushed. “Happy huh…I’d say horny.”

Devon chuckled. “How long did it take you to become pregnant?”

“I didn’t try to…it was an accident….” This seemed to make Devon sad. Goten frowned. “Don’t feel bad, we’re still excited to be having them.”

“No it’s not that….it’s just…I…” 

“Found it!” Trunks chirped, and Devon nodded. Thank you, prince. I will see you both in a bit.”

“Please, your family now. Call us Trunks and Goten.”

“Yeah, and relax, it’s bonding night. It should be lots of fun.”

Devon laughed fakely. Yeah…lots of fun.  
**********


	48. Chapter: 28

Chapter 28

8 oclock rolled around soon enough, and like wasps to the flame, the clan began to draw into the family room. Goku and Vegeta were the first in, and the younger saiyian smiled at the warmth of the room. It looked inviting with its golds and reds and yellows. Creamy red pillows were scattered around and in the center of the room there were mats. Beyond the mats were 3 stairs that lead to the open balcony where the large moon peered through the room, glistening over a hot bathing area. There was food to the right, oils and petals here and there, and an aroma of jasmine filled the air. “Vegeta…you really out did yourself….this is even better than Valentines…” 

The king grinned. He did out do himself, but he knew his mate would love it. “It is a anniversary present Kakkarott….”

“For me?? Really Geta??”

His rival nodded and he picked him up, holding him to his chest. “This is great!” A pair of cat ears slipped off the kings head and the two blushed. “Kakkarott you knocked my ears off.”

“Sorry ‘Geta.” He set him down and picked the ears up. When he looked up at his mates outfit, his entire face burned red. He had cat paws and feet, and the smallest pair of shorts his lover had ever seen on. Adorn with a little collar he was cute and sexy at the same time. That evil smirk graced his lips and he snatched the ears back, placing them on his head. “You like my outfit Kakkarott…” 

“Uhhuh…”

“I like it too..” The two turned to see their parents grinning at them. Bardock a black cloth hanging over his front and gold cuffs around his fore arms and ankles. He was wearing the collar from the envelope, and Vegeta sr was holding the leash. He had on a pair of black pants and gold cuffs. “ Vegeta what a slutty outfit. What if someone see’s you in that? Your reputation as king will be ruined.” 

The short king turned red. “I am not changing my outfit father! Kakkarott likes it…”

Goku waved his hands. “Hey don’t get me in trouble!”

Goten and Trunks came in, saw their parents, and turned to leave. Vegeta smirked. “Trunks!”

The purple haired teen turned to his father and swallowed, his face red. “Father I-“

“What’s the matter boy?”

The demi walked over, stared into his fathers eyes. “Nothing…it’s just…you….”

Goten laughed. “Trunks thinks your outfit is cute.” Vegeta turned red. “I am not cute! I am the king of all saiyians!”

Gohan snickered as he walked in with Piccolo. “Right now you look like a king of all kittens. “

Goku laughed. “King Kitty!” 

Vegeta did not think it was funny. “Do not turn this evening into a blood bath.”

Radditz walked in with Devon and smirked. “Blood bath? You mean like the one we had on that Veeran planet?”

Vegeta was about to answer, but he lost his train of thought as he saw Devon. The hazel eyed saiyian was wearing a wrap that shimmered like silk, his hair down and wavy around his face. He had a flower in his hair, and the collar around his neck. Radditz saw his king’s look and grinned. Goku walked over and whistled. “Wow. Devon you look very beautiful…”

“Thank you Kakkarott…my mate made my outfit…”

Goku blinked. “Radditz you can sew??”

“Mother taught me…shut up!” His face was red. “I wish I could sew…I tore my gi again when I was playing with Gogeta…”

The last couple arrived and everyone smiled at them as they came in. Bra was wearing a red cloak, with her lipstick done in crimson as well. The collar was around her neck, and she was escorted by a shy Kein who rubbed his arm as he pretended not to notice their stares. Vegeta smiled at his daughter. “Princess…”  
“Father…” She kissed his hand and he petted her head. He looked toward Kein and frowned. “Boy…”

“Father…” Kein whimpered. Goku walked up behind him and held him by his waist, causing the teen to gasp. “Don’t tease him Geta..I like him.”

Vegeta rolled his eyes. “Alright you ungrateful bastards. We are having show and tell and then we will greet the new clan members. “ They all sat in the center on the mats, subs between their dominants legs. Vegeta wiggled in his mates lap. “Who is going first..”

Gohan raised his hand and Piccolo growled. “We’ll go first. “ Piccolo was yanked by a leash into the center and he growled deep in his throat, pulling at the device. Gohan turned the leash into a ki leash and the namek sat, frowning heavily. Bardock chuckled. “Piccolo isn’t tame yet.”

Gohan shook his head. “No, he isn’t, but he is very skilled. Observe.” The demi pulled his shaft out and looked down at his lover. “Piccolo lick it…” The namek frowned but did as he was asked, his tongue stretching to reach his tip were it swirled around to his base and took his shaft in. He was tugged into his mouth and Gohan moaned. 

Goten turned red. “Wow…he can stretch everything?” 

Gohan grinned at his little brother. “Piccolo, show Goten.” The namek looked at him as if he was crazy. “Are you joking?”

There was silence. The saiyan was not joking, and his lover swallowed as he pulled his shaft from the black shorts he wore, growing hard in his hands. Gohan licked his lips. “Let them see you suck it, Pic chan…”

Vegeta was snickering, but Goku was interested. Kein couldn’t believe he was watching this, and neither could Bra. Gohan had shown his cock in front of her?! What was going on here!

The large green shaft began to grown, and stretched up to emerald lips, were its owner began to suck it deeply, thrusting up into his own mouth. Gohan kneeled down and stroked him with both hands till the poor warrior was moaning, and seed shot into his mouth and spilled at the corners of his lips. He pulled up and shuddered all over, face red with embarrassment. They all clapped and that made Piccolo even more embarrassed. Goku was astounded. “I wish I could do that!! That was amazing!!”

Vegeta nodded. “An extending cock must come in handy in the bedroom..”

Piccolo growled but Gohan yanked him by his neck. “Thank them for their compliments…now.”

“Thank you….”

Goten and Trunks went next, the two performing the most complicated sexual position Vegeta sr had ever seen. He didn’t even know how pregnant Goten was managing the feet. Goku clapped as Trunks twisted upward, holding his legs up as he pounded his lover into the floor. Goten held his stomach as he started to come, and gave a weak cry as seed shot from his manhood and on some of the crowd. Bra growled. “Gross…” 

Radditz licked seed that splattered on the back of his hand and shook his head. “Actually Goten has really sweet cum. It is a generational thing I believe…”

Vegeta nodded. “I think your right. Kakkarott has sweet cum as well. It is like it is diluted with sugar. “

Goku blushed. “So do you!”

Bardock laughed. “You get that from me, Vegeta’s cum is salty.”

Vegeta sr turned red. “You lie!”

Radditz and Devon went next. Devon started shaking, but his mate wrapped his arms around him from behind, and he stilled, allowing his arms to drop. “Devon is extremely flexible. “ He pulled one of the teen’s legs up to rest against his neck, and their sexes touched from such a close position. Devon arched his back to stay still, thanking Begeta the clothe he wore was covering his body. 

That wouldn’t help him however as his mate pulled the material up pass his rear, and everyone gasped. “Damn, if you fuck him like that he will get pregnant Radditz.” Bardock said to his son, and Devon turned to look at him. “Are you sure?!”

Radditz coughed and the smaller saiyian turned back around. His lover pressed his sex against his supple rear and he bit his lips to stop his moan. Vegeta was fascinated. The king thought this man was very beautiful, and he now understood why his guard talked about him relentlessly. With a careful eye he watched the young one be penetrated, his own body responding to the sight. He felt something pressing at his back and he mentally laughed. ‘Kakkarott is he turning you on as well…’

‘Yeah…he’s so pretty…I didn’t know a saiyan could be that fraile…’

‘Indeed…he’s the kind of man you’d want to break. We will have him later…’

They were not the only one’s affected by the scene. Piccolo was not in control of his saiyian adaptations, and his scent filled the room as his tail swayed on its own by just looking at the boy. He had no idea he was letting off that smell, but his mate did, and so did everyone else. Bardock moaned outloud as it penetrated his senses. “Fuck Piccolo…control your tail…you will drive us all mad.”

“What are you talking about..” He didn’t even look at him as he spoke, watching Radditz split the young saiyan in two, his painful cries filling the room. The older saiyian started panting. “Your tail! I know you just grew it recently, but you have to control it. Your perfuming the entire room with your mating scent! “

Vegeta smelled it as well, and he started to breathe heavily. “He is right. Stop it or I won’t be responsible for my actions…”

Gohan grabbed the greenish black tail and curled it around his mate’s waist. “Sorry guys….he smells so good though, doesn’t he? Like the forest…”

Goku nodded. “Yeah…”

Devon let out a breathy cry, and his seed shot into the air like a fountain. Radditz removed himself from his body and the teen collapsed against him, shivering. Bardock clapped. “Now that is how you fuck a submissive! That’s a boy, Radditz!”

Goku started to get antsy. “Geta…can we go next? Pleeeaaaseeee….”

Vegeta sr snarled. “Kakkarott! Your asking his permission? You are dominant!”

The earth raised saiyan laughed weakly. “Oh yeah, right. Vegeta we are going next.” The king smirked at his mate. “Very well Kakkarott…”

He started to get up, but his lover pushed him down on his hands and knees with his feet. The flame haired man growled, but walked beside him on all fours. His mate bowed to the group. “Hi guys! Doesn’t he look cute?”

Bra couldn’t believe this. “Father….what are you doing??”

Vegeta looked over to her and smiled. “I am going to please my mate..” A purr as loud as a gun erupted from his chest and he began to nuzzle at his lovers crotch, his pink tongue licking over the front of his pants. The outfit, the audience, it make the third class warrior hard. He jumped out of his pants and pulled at his lover’s leash. “Take your shorts off kitty…”

The short man did as he was asked, his erection popping free as he tossed his shorts across the room. He got back on his knees and looked up lustfully at his lover. “Now lets show everyone that trick we did last night. “

The king shook his head. “Kakkarott, the offspring! One of these idiots will try to do it and kill themselves!”

Goku frowned. “Right. Do not try this you guys..it’s very dangerous…okay now lets do it!” Gohan shook his head. His father was so crazy sometimes. The tall warrior spit in his hand and lubricated his large shaft before grabbing his lover by his hair, reining him up. “Sit…” 

The older saiyian raised his hands up above his head and sat down against his lover’s hard cock, his eyes glazed over. He had forgotten everyone else was even there. “Fuck Kakkarott….”  
A strong hand reached up to grab a tanned on, and the two began to move, their power slowly increasing with each thrust. Everyone backed up a bit as sparks started to crackle around them, the king ridding that thick manhood roughly. “Fuck me Kakkarott!!”

They had reached super saiyian, and they were glowing, that energy even flowing out of the stroking hand pumping the king’s shaft. “Princess…more…” 

Goten stared in shock. “They are using their lowest amount of ki to power up more…”

Trunks frowned. “How is that possible? They shouldn’t be able to power up with just that small ki alone…they are even holding back some…wait…their using their core life energy!”

Bardock hissed. “That is stupid! Using that energy for sex is dangerous!”

Of course the couple had energy to spare, and a now teal eyed Goku peered at his father. “You might want to step back…” 

Vegeta was laughing manically between his moans. His body moving faster and faster. “Kakkarott try stopping this! Big bang attack!” Bra was yanked violently by her mate as hot, white light came her away, and her father’s mate cried out. “VEGETA!!” That energy flowed through him, and his hips began to raise up higher as he filled his lover over and over. There was a energy increase again, and then there was SS2 and they rutted like dogs, the taller of the two throwing his lover on the floor and pinning his body with his own. Vegeta was having a fit it felt so good. His eyes were shut tight as he felt his mate expand inside him. “Fuck- Kakkarott don’t-“

“KA ME….”

Trunks grabbed Goten and backed against the wall. “Oh shit….”

“HA ME…”

Gohan was trembling from that power. “Father…”

“HAAA!!!!” That energy shot through the king and sent him into the fire. His eyes shot open and he screamed. “KAAKKARROTT!!!!”

Of course it was too late. His lover had blazed t o SS3, and then SS4, and his body was being fucked senselessly, the moon shining directly on them. “Princess….I’m going to come inside you….”

“Kkakkarrottt….don’t!!” The king pleaded, but he could feel the way his mate moved, his pleas were falling on deaf ears. That delicious cock was savagely hitting his sweet spot, and he felt it coming. He was forced down against the floor by his neck, and his lover pounded his walls, red tears leaking from his eyes. The sound of skin smacking against skin was sounding in the room, getting louder and faster, till a scream ripped from the might Vegeta, his eyes clouded white. “AHHHHHHH FUCK KAKKARROTTT!!!!”  
Goku hissed at the tightness and pulled out. He quickly grabbed a bowl from the table and moaned low as he came, shooting so much seed in the bowl it over flow on the floor. He grinned down at his lover and placed the bowl on the floor next to his debauched body. “ Here kitty….I got you some milk….”

Everyone was beet red, and even Piccolo had to admit, that was the hottest thing he had ever seen. The king crawled on his knees to the bowl, and lapped at the seed, purring deep in his throat. Goku lost his transformation as he kneeled down and petted his head. “What a good kitty….”

Goten swallowed. “Dad…”

“Yes son?”

“You guys win the award for kinkiest saiyans…hands down…”

“Really?? You hear that Geta?! We got an award!”

Vegeta looked up and licked his lips, seed drizzling down his face. “What was that?”


	49. Chapter: 29

Chapter 29

Once the mess was cleaned up, Everyone sat back down, and Vegeta looked at his daughter, fingers dipping in his special bowl. “Alright that leaves you two and the old ones. You go first.”

Bra blushed. “Father, you don’t really-“

“We are family princess, and we will rutt as a family. Now go ahead so I can relax.”

Kein shakily stood up and escorted her to the center of the room. She peeled off her red cloak and looked down at her red dress. If she had known she was going to have to take her cloak off…she wouldn’t have worn it. She buried her face against her mates chest and the boy held her tight. He looked toward the king and whimpered. “Do we have to…I mean…what do we..we don’t…”

Vegeta growled. “Are you not proud to have my daughter as a mate?”

“Yes sire!”

“Then show her off, boy!” Kein mentally whispered to his lover. ‘Bra…can you hear me…’

‘this is so embarrassing….’

‘I’m going to take your dress off now….please don’t be upset…your father…he-‘

‘I know…just do it…get it over with…’

Without moving her, he peeled her dress down her back, revealing her creamy skin. When it came down to her hips, he let it fall down to the floor. He trailed his hands up her back and unclasped her bra, then pulled her panties down as well, till she was in nothing but her heels. He lifted her chin up and she teared up. “Shh…you are beautiful…let them see…” he whispered, and he slowly turned her around, hands curving around her hips. His hands cupped her breasts, and fingers circled her nipples till she was gasping low against his neck. Her shaft started to harden, and he stroked her out into the air, kissing her shoulder gently. Trunks stared dumbly. “She has really grown up…”

“Did she always have um…” Goten blushed and Trunks hit him in the arm. “No. That must have happened recently…her breasts are bigger too…”

“Your checking out your sisters breasts??”

“Goten, I love you, but you are idiot.”

“Ahh….” The blue haired teen bucked into his hands till she shaking hard, her voice quivering. He could see she would come soon, and slid around to take her into his mouth. Bra cried out and fucked his mouth till he was gagging, and came painfully hard, body twitching. 

 

Vegeta smiled. “My princess is very beautiful.” 

Bra blushed. “Father….”

After Vegeta sr. and Bardock performed, they all relaxed, and Goku and Vegeta sat in the hot tub with Bra and Kein. “So how is being mated you guys?”

Kein smiled shyly. “It’s really great…you know…for the first couple hours we have been…”

“The best part comes in the morning..” 

“What happens in the morning?”

Goku smiled. “You wake up, and she’s still there. Your still there…and you know it will always be safe as long as she’s by your side…” He was talking to the boy, but he was looking at his lover, and the king splashed water at him. “Kakkarott you are nothing but mush.”

“Its true…I am the happiest when I wake up and your there…” The king smiled and touched his lover’s cheek. “Foolish creature…you already have my heart…stop saying such things…”

Bra cleared his throat. “ We are leaving.”

Vegeta turned to her with a frown. “Why…”

“I have seen more of everyone than I care to see and I don’t want to sit here and watch Kakkarott make googly eyes at you.”

Her father pulled her close and lifted her chin. “Princess…are you jealous…” 

She turned red. “N-no….”

“If you leave…daddy cannot teach you how to use your pretty cock…” 

The blue haired girl whimpered. “Father…”

Goku hugged her from behind and she shuddered. This felt soooo wrong….

“Stay Bra… I want to play with you too….”

Vegeta kissed his mate and then leaned down to kiss his daughter fully on the lips. She clasped at his sides, her cheeks red with embarrassment. Her shaft had grown hard just by that kiss. She knew if her mother was here…she wouldn’t allow this…but her mother was human…she wasn’t saiyan. Her father would never hurt her…and if he said it was okay…

Kein looked at his mate between her parents and chewed at his lip. When the kiss was parted, the princess moaned, her eyes lidded. Vegeta chuckled. “You want to stay…don’t you…”

“Yes….” She whispered breathlessly, and her head was tilted, and pale lips pressed against her own. It was Goku, and he kissed her so sweetly, when the kiss broke she whined. “Bra…I want you to like me too….”

“Kakkarott…I…”

She felt his large sex against her rear. “I will make you feel good….promise.” Those pale hands massaged her breasts, and lips covered her nipple, tongue bathing over it till it was hard and wanting. “Father!”

Goku stared over at Kein and smiled. “Kein, you want it too? Come here..”

The boy came over and Vegeta moved from his princess’ breast to kiss his son in law roughly, his hand grabbing his hair. He moaned into the kings mouth as he was pushed back to the wall of the tub, and Goku leaned down to kiss his lips as well, the boy’s face crimson. “Vegeta…he is so cute…”

“Do not hurt them Kakkarott…remember they are still young.”

The goofy warrior nodded. “I’ll be gentle. “ He got out of the tub with both of the teens in his arms. The short king followed, and after powering up to dry, he stretched with contentment, tossing his kitty ears on the floor. “Alright you bums. Where are our honored members…”

Gohan smirked down at his lover who was eating grapes from his hand. “I think he means you..”  
The namek blushed as he stood and walked over towards his old rival. Radditz scooped Devon up and walked over as well, his young lover curling to his chest. Vegeta smiled. Here are our newest clan members. Let us show them how much we love them..” 

To everyone’s shock, the short king stood on his toes and grabbed Piccolo by his neck, kissing his green lips. Green hands twitched as their owner restrained from clawing the short bastard. Vegeta was kissing him…of all people…he felt a warm tongue slip between his lips and was about to push him away, when he a scent wafted around him…it was so intoxicating. He groaned into the short dictator’s mouth and when the kiss parted, he was growling deep in his throat. No…it wasn’t a growl. It was a purr. He looked down shocked at the king. Vegeta merely circled his pierced nipple with his finger. “You looked shocked Piccolo…”

“I….” He had no time to respond as he was pushed back on a mound of pillows by one smooth finger. He looked over to see his mate behind the flame haired man, stroking his shaft from behind. “Don’t make him love it too much dad…”

“That…will be unavoidable.” 

The four honorees were laying in a row, and in front of them, a line had formed. Devon didn’t like the way this looked, but when Bardock kneeled between his legs, he shuddered. “Father…”

“Don’t be afraid…” he whispered, and the spiky haired man began to kiss the young saiyian soundly, hands working his silk cloth off. When their skin met, Devon shuddered, body trembling. He was so hot all of the sudden…and those hands stroking over his thighs were turning his small fire into an inferno. A raspy tongue licked over his throat and his shaft turned into pure steel. “Father please….”

“Do you want me…”

“Yes….”

Next to him, Piccolo was laying in a state of shock, his green hand grasping at Vegeta’s thick mane as the short man worked over his throbbing shaft. This wasn’t right…but that scent was driving him crazy…every downward suck he felt the king’s tongue sliding over thick veins, bathing his base…and his mouth was hot…so very hot…

“Vegetaahhh..”

He held that head still and began to fuck that hot mouth, unable to stop himself. His mouth was too good. His loins grew heavy and he moaned louder, his orgasm approaching. “Ahhh…ahhh fuck…fuck…fuck…I’m going to come!”

His hand was smacked away, and Vegeta pulled up, pressing the tip of his tongue deep into the namek’s slit. He screamed as it was pulled away, and laid there shaking. Vegeta smirked. “You can’t come yet, you idiot…what about my needs?” Grabbing a nearby bottle of oil, the king spread green cheeks apart, and Piccolo whined. “Don’t!”

“Oh shut up. You cry like a bitch for my cock. Let go of your stupid thoughts and just enjoy the night.” 

Gohan reached from under the king’s arms and cocked his mates legs wide. “Fuck him…”

“Gohan…”

“It’s okay…baby just relax…its obvious you want it…”

Oiled digits pressed against his entrance and the ex kami gasped, hands covering his face. They were pressing inside him…and his body was letting them in slowly, his hips moving on their own to the feeling. Vegeta purred. “Damn he is tight….”

Gohan kissed the short man’s back, hand stroking his sex with oil. “He’s always tight…” 

Kein was shaking, his body being entered by his lover’s purple haired brother. “It’s too much….” He hissed, but Trunks just pressed more. Goten rubbed his shaft on the boy’s lips and his little pink tongue dragged over the crown. “Ahh… Trunks…he’s so cute…look at him trying to suck my cock…”

“I know chibi..he’s tight too…” He leaned down and sucked the poor full blooded saiyian’s nipple in to hardness as he thrusted into his body. Kein cried out against the pregnant teen’s shaft, his entire body flushed. “It’s so good!!”

Trunks grinned. “You like that huh? Well you’ll love this…” he whispered against his chest, and with a grinding motion, he began to rock his sex back and forth in the young male, deeper and deeper, till tears was coming from his brown eyes, and seed was spurting from his shaft. Goten leaned on his side and captured the weeping sex into his mouth as he began to thrust into the hot cavern of the boy’s moist lips, groaning at his taste. “Damn you taste good kid…”

Red nails shredded plush pillows as Bra grabbed them from above, her father’s mate fucking her hard. Her legs were raised till her knees were on either side of her face, and the savior of earth groaned like a mad man, his forehead pressed against hers. She could feel his breath against her lips, the two panting. “Kakkarott it’s so damn good!!”

“Bra….your pussy is the best…” Did he really just say that? It made seed spill from her cock, and as he started to fill her more, her hands clasped at his back, making deep rivulets. He pounded her wetness till she was screaming his name, his large manhood hitting her deepest sensitive spots. “Fuck-Kakkarott! Right there!!”

“Princess it’s so good…you’re so tight I…I can’t-“ Blue eyes went wide as he blazed to Super saiyian inside her, and the shaft grew, hammering her swelling tightness. “AHHH-KAKKAROTT!!” Said saiyian gripped her breasts in his strong hands and pulled at her nipples with his teeth. He felt his sac clench as he filled her completely, and he raised up sharply, eyes tightly shut. “Damn! I gotta stop!” She squeezed around him and he cried out. “No! Finish!!” She demanded, but he pulled his trembling body off of her and stared at her, shaking violently. “I can’t…”

“Why the hell not?!!” She sat up with a growl, and gasped as she was turned around. Vegeta sr hushed her. “We must come as one princess.”

“But-“ She gripped herself between her legs. “Let me make it better…” he whispered.

“Father!!” There was a loud cry and she turned to see Devon washed in ecstasy, his body bouncing on Bardock’s straining body. The copy of Goku ran his hands over smooth hips and smiled up at the teen, watching him succumb to his own pleasure. “Father-so good!!”

“What is…” Bardock said, hand moving to pump the boy’s shaft. Devon arched his back, resting back on his hand as he grinded down, his hazel eyes glazed over. “Your cock! Fuck me harder!” 

Radditz blushed. He had never seen his mate act like that! He smiled, but he gasped as his manhood was stroked by a tight hand. He looked down and saw his old rival stroking his shaft along with his nephew’s, the poor namek screaming hoarsely as their king pounded his ass into the pillows. “No more!!” he cried, but Vegeta laughed evilly, leaning down to lick over the head of the two shafts hovering over the namek’s face. The creaming sexes shot pre essence over his tongue, and he leaned down to lick over the green man’s lips. “Say you love it…slutty namek…”

He pounded into him harder, and tears started to form at Piccolo’s eyes. “I love it!!” his cheeks were tinted purple with embarrassment, but he couldn’t stop it. His sex was stroked with a brown tail, and his body started to shake. The large sex inside of him…the throbbing in his hands…the tail on his cock..it all felt so good…even his own tail was being sucked on. He didn’t know by who, but it didn’t matter as Radditz grabbed a fist full of his hair and forced his sex into his mouth. “He is a slutty namek isn’t he…damn his mouth is like fire!”

Vegeta panted. “So is his ass…you want more slut?”

Green eyes looked up with fear. The king grinned. “I’ll take that as a yes…” And the sex stretched inside him, and the namekian screamed around rigid cock, entire body overloading on pleasure. Seed started to spurt from his sex, and he could hear his mate heaving. “Piccolo….baby stop!” His seed was spilling as well. Even Vegeta was being taken over by pleasure. “Ahhh…fuck Piccolo….it’s like your swallowing my cock…ahh Begeta…” Tanned hips started to move faster, and the short king was groaning loudly. “Fuck he’s good!!”

Radditz’ hands were shaking as he held on to the namek’s head, his body quaking. “Fuck!! I’m gonna come!!”

Gohan gasped as his shaft was joined in that mouth, his lover stretching his lips wide. He screamed. “Fuck Piccolo please!!” Radditz claimed his nephew’s lips and swallowed his moans as the two felt their sexes rubbing inside that hot cavern. The Son child whined loudly as the vibrations of his lovers moans flowed over his sensitive skin. He turned to see Vegeta had gone SS3, and he was roughly taking his lover into oblivion. It was obvious the king was going to come soon. They all were teetering on the edge. With the last flow of blood in his brain, he pleaded. “Father please!”

Vegeta growled, but released the namek, his wet shaft pulling from his body. He looked down at it, and it twitched, seed shooting from it and on a green thigh. Piccolo released the other two and he laid their gasping, his sex creaming all over himself. Radditz swallowed. “Damn that was hot….”


	50. Chapter: 30

Chapter 30

Goku licked his lips. “That did look fun…can I play?” Piccolo looked at him and stuck a finger in his mouth. He wanted it so bad, it didn’t matter anymore. He was so close…and they just stopped. “ If you think you can handle it…”

The uneven haired man smirked and climbed ontop of him, positioning that slick shaft at his own entrance. “I’m gonna try…”

Gohan shuddered at the sight. “Dad, just don’t let him come okay?”

“Gotcha.” 

Piccolo growled. “Why the hell not?!!” 

“Because we are supposed to come as one. Right dad?”

“Right son. Don’t worry. I’ll make him feel good. Go have fun.”

Kein was groaning deep as he pounded into Goten, and Trunks fucked him from behind. He had a hand full of both of the older saiyian’s hair, and he had taken control of the situation early. Trunks was practically sobbing, and so was his mate. “Kein…how did you learn that so fast!” he was squeezing him with every backwards thrust, and slamming into a gasping Goten with every forward. His lean body arched against the purple haired saiyian as he moved faster. “You’re driving me crazy Trunks…” he whispered against him, and that made the scientist shudder. Goten rolled his hips back, and the younger saiyian licked his lips. “Am I driving you crazy too?”

Goten growled. “Yes! More damn it!”

He was turned on his side and his leg was lifted. Kein slammed into him hard, and the young demi choked back a sob. “Damn that’s it!!Again!!” The three rutted roughly, and the pleasure became so intense, Kein’s blue eyes tealed over, and he went super saiyian, calling out his mates name. “Bra!! “

The princess was huffing, desperately trying to take in her grandfather as he slowly penetrated her rear. She had never done that before…and it was not feeling pleasant. She refused to cry though, so she laid her head between her arms and waited till he was seated inside her. The old one groaned, and pushed her back before pulling her against him, delighting in her tensing. “Child…you are very tight…”

She blushed darkly, and stroked her shaft, till the pain subsided, and his slick manhood began to move inside her. “Ahhh…”

“Starting to feel good…isn’t it…”

“Yes….” She gasped, and her eyes rolled in the back of her head as he touched a spot deep inside her heat. “Ughhh….what was that….”

The tall saiyian groaned. “Your sweetspot….” He thickly laid into her over and over. It had been ages since he took a virgin, and it was a good as he remembered. The entire room was alit with moans, the moonlight basking over sweating flesh. They were escalating too. Goku was ridding Piccolo hard, and the namek was panting. “Goku….”

“Piccolo!! I love it!!” Vegeta moaned at the scene. His lover was such a freak. He smirked at him from his position between Devon’s legs, and the silly man blew him a kiss. “Vegeta…he’s feels good…”

Saliva trickled from the corner of Devon’s mouth as the king stopped his movement, and Vegeta chuckled. “He is delicious as well..but I fear I have given him too much…” When he pulled out, the young saiyan laid in a daze, his shaft shooting seed into the air. Radditz blushed. “Sweetheart?”

“We must finish this soon Kakkarott…the young ones will be ruined.”

“Ahhhhhhhhh….” 

“Piccolo don’t come yet!” The earth raised warrior stood up and the massive green shaft slipped from his body. Piccolo growled. “Damn it Goku!!”

“Heh…sorry..” 

Vegeta took his mate’s hand and the two walked over to their moaning daughter, their father pulling from her spasaming body. He kissed her lips and she hissed. “Old one….put it back in…”

“Damn you are a feisty woman. “ he blushed, his sex being grabbed. Vegeta shook his head. “Princess let him go. You will play with us now, and we will let you come..”

The blue haired girl released him and collapsed forward against her father. “Really…your not lying…I’m going to burst…”

Goku laughed and held her hips. “Is it okay Vegeta?” He lifted the girl up by her legs and the two positioned themselves at her quivering openings. Vegeta nodded. “Are you ready princess…”

She blushed. “Yes father..” Vegeta laid on his back with the girl in his arms and the two slowly pressed into her at the same time. She screamed violently, her hands clawing at the floor. “AHHHHH!!!” 

Vegeta cursed. “Damn it princess! Do not squeeze so tight!”

Goku groaned loudly as he was entered by a thickness, and turned to see his mother grinning at him. “Kakkarott…”

“Mom…” They were joined by Goten and Trunks, the purple haired teen pressing his shaft against his sister’s lips. “Sis I want it too…”

Goten filled his mate, and from behind him, Gohan entered him just as Piccolo rammed into his body. This caused Trunks to force his hardness pass his sister’s red lips, and he moaned hoarsely. “Damn you guys! That’s too much!!”

Gohan slammed into Goten again and Trunks screamed. “Take it like a man Trunks…”

Kein climbed ontop of Bra and settled on her sex, Goku holding his body up. “Princess…”

Bardock sandwiched Radditz and Devon between his mate and himself, and they all began to move, Bra being filled thickly. Her hips moved in every direction, taking in her fathers need then being engulfed by Kakkarott, all while her mate was ridding her shaft. Trunk’s hot manhood found its way in her throat, and she moaned around it. It was going to happen soon…

“Princess!! So tight!” Vegeta hissed into her ear.

“Bra-so good!!” Goku moaned.

Trunks held her blue hair tightly, his sex spilling continuously in her mouth. “Sis!! Fuck Goten- wait!!”

Goten was sobbing, his dull nails embedding in his mate’s pale hips. “Trunks- I can’t!!”

Gohan gritted his teeth. “Take it Goten!”

“Gohan please!”

Devon was shaking, moving back and forth between his lover and Bardock, and Vegeta sr was roughly taken by Radditz, who was unable to stop his thrusting. Goku felt that from behind, and looked down at the girl between him and his mate. “I’m sorry Bra- I can’t stop!! I’m gonna-“ 

Vegeta could feel his mate from inside his shaking daughter, their sexes rubbing from between her walls. He felt a stretching and his princess tighten around him, and he lost his voice. Kein was trembling, and as his orgasm approached, he let out a whine, his hands holding on to his lovers breast. “BRAAHHHHH!!!!!”

The poor teen tensed and his hips thrusted violently in the air as he started to come, his lover hammering inside him. He wasn’t alone. Everyone was spilling, and in a violent chorus of moanish screams, they all fell off the edge, seed splashing between them. 

It took 20 minutes for blood flow to come back, and after being licked clean, the clan laid on a mess of pillows, purring. Bra and Kein cuddled up between Vegeta and Goku and Trunks and Goten laid against the king’s back. Kein and Radditz curled up next to Bardock and Vegeta sr, and Piccolo and Gohan laid with their arms around a smiling Goku. The goofy saiyian blushed at the deep rumbled purr in Bra’s chest as she laid against him, and he looked up at his mate. “Geta….”

“Yes Kakkarott….”

“I love you…and I love our family…”

Bra smiled against Kein’s chest. “We love you too Kakkarott…”

Kein nodded. “Mmhm…love you father…”

Trunks kissed his sister’s ankle. “Love you sis…”

“Love you too Trunks…”

Devon yawned like a cat. “Love you Father…”

Bardock blushed. “You too son..”

Vegeta reached over and clasped Piccolo’s hand on his lover’s hip, and the namek smiled under his lover’s arm. “Yeah yeah, Vegeta…you are tolerable…”

“You too namek..” 

Goku chuckled. “Why can’t we stay like this forever…”

Vegeta touched his mate’s cheek with his tail as he stroked blue hair. “We can try Kakkarott…we can try.”

********


	51. Chapter: 31

Chapter 31

The next morning, the moon was dimmer, and the clan was still sleeping, purring loudly. Maverok came in and blushed at the scene. My lords…”

Trunks pouted. “It’s not morning already is it…”

“Yes my lord…”

The lavender haired teen kissed his father’s back. “Father…father wake up…”

“Stop making it hard Kakkarott…” the kin mumbled in his sleep, and rolled over more. His leg draped over Kein and the boy yawned. “Beautiful…”

“Father…” Trunks massaged through flame hair and the king groaned. “Kakkarott…” he purred louder and the demi blushed. “Don’t worry Maverok. I’ll get them up. Is Nappa still watching the kids?”

“Yes sire. “

“Take over for him, and have the cooks prepare breakfast.” 

“Yes prince.” He left and the purple haired teen licked a tanned neck. “Father…wakey wakey…” he purred, and grabbed the king’s morning erection that was pressing at Kein’s backside. He moaned against the young saiyians hair and moved his hips into the touches. “Damn it Kakkarott…” When he opened his eyes Trunks was smiling devilishly at him and he nipped at his neck. “Brat…” 

“Morning…”

“What time is it…” 

Trunks continued to stroke him. “I have no clue..can I?” He looked down and licked his lips. The king smiled. “Go ahead…just don’t make a mess.” 

Trunks smiled with a blush and moved to drop his head in his fathers lap, purring at the scent of him. The king sighed at the feeling, hands in lavender hair. His hips bucked up slowly, and he moaned breathlessly as a tongue bathed over his warm sac. “Trunks…”

Goku awoke at the moan, and pouted. “Hey…no fair Trunks…”

Trunks snickered. “First come first serve…”

The earth raised saiyian whimpered. “But I want some too Geta…”

The short saiyian smiled gently. “There is enough for you too Kakkarott…come and get some breakfast…”

The uneven haired man slowly moved from between Bra and Piccolo and joined Trunks in licking over the kings sex, his smiling, sleepy face rubbing over the large sex. The two kissed with the tip between their parted lips, and Vegeta groaned, bucking between the softness. Bra woke and when she saw the two, she frowned. “Father…”

“You are welcome to it too Bra…”

“I want some too…” Goten said with a yawn, and Kein stared blushing. Vegeta touched his cheek. “You may have some too son..”   
Bra, Kein and Goten joined Goten and Trunks, their tongues flickering over the royal tip. Goku stroked his mate gently from his base and the mighty warrior bit his lip. “It’s coming…” he said raspily, and five pink tongues pressed around his slit. He thrusted up against them, and with a satisfied groan, he shot his seed over their waiting lips, his royal essence covering their mouths with seed. Trunks covered the tip with his lips and tried to suck the head dry, but Goku stopped him. “Don’t hog it all Trunks. Here, I know how to make more come out.” Vegeta’s eyes went wide. “Kakkarott don’t…” 

It was too late. His sac was squeezed tightly and his sex was stroked hard and fast. Seed shot like a river all over, and they drank it greedily, licking him completely clean. The poor saiyian shook at the scene, and his hips jerked as one last pearly drop of cum spilled from his slit. His lover licked it off and smiled. “You taste good this morning Geta…”

The teens licked their lips and laid against the flame haired man, his lover on top of his thighs. Purrs erupted from their chests, and the king blushed. “Don’t even think about it…” he warned, but Bra licked his cheek. “Do it again father…”

Trunks nodded. “Yeah…do it again…”

Goten made circles against the rulers abs. “Make him do it again dad…”

Kein hugged the king. “Please your highness…”

“Yeah, please Geta…”

“Damn Kakkarott…I fed you all once already…”

“Pleasee…”

“Fine. One more time, but that is it!”

Gohan and Piccolo laughed. “Can we have some too father?”

Piccolo smirked. “Yes Vegeta…since your giving it away…”

The short man blushed. “I am not a water fountain!”

Bardock and Vegeta sr grinned. “Vegeta your going to give us some too?”

Radditz purred and Devon smiled. “What about us Vegeta…”

Goku laughed. “Come on Geta…one more time?”

“Damn it alright! You all are a bunch of cock hungry bastards…”

“Yay!” 

Goku sat up and grinned. “This time, I’ll make sure there’s enough for everyone!” He stroked the poor king out into hardness and downed his shaft, Vegeta screaming. He sucked right down to the base and his mate shook. “KKkkaakkarrot! Too much!!”

Goten pouted. “Hey I want some too!” Goku pulled up and his son dropped his head down, sucking the hardness. He bobbed his head deep, so deeply, the king’s hips raised up. “Fuck Goten!”

Trunks pulled his lover up. “Don’t hog it, chibi.” The purple haired demi circled the tip with his tongue then sucked painfully hard on the slit, and his father screamed. Too much stimulation….too much…

His eldest’s tight lips came to his base and he gripped his hair. He gasped as his sac was engulfed by a hot mouth, and when Trunks pulled up, he whined. “Damn it stop!”

Bra stroked the shaft against her tongue, and pre essence drizzled against it. She groaned at the taste, and sucked the tip. Just as he started to move his hip, they were held down, and she deep throated him, causing him to scream. Goku pulled her up. “Don’t make him come yet Bra.”

Kein moved to bob his head over the king’s royal shaft, and blushed as he was cheered on. “Get him Kein!”

The poor short warrior was pleading. “Please stop!”

Kein pulled up and Gohan took the sex into his mouth. By this point, Vegeta had to power up just to stay in the game. His body was shaking when the boy downed him, his heated mouth intense. When he pulled away, the sensitive sex was blown over by Bardock, who laughed evilly. “What’s the matter Vegeta…surely you can take a little stimulation…”

His fingers pressed at the hard vein at the underside of the king’s manhood, and a cry left his lips. His mother flicked his tongue hard over his crown, fisting his cock with no mercy. “Mother please!!”

Vegeta sr joined his lover and licked the shaft hard like a lolly, and Goku groaned at his lovers desperate look. Radditz took hold of his kings shaft as his father pulled away, and stroked him like mad, tongue pressing deep into his slit. “AHHHH!!!” Just as he was close, he pulled away, and Devon blushed, taking the thick sex and kissing down the sides as he palmed the crown. By now the poor man was having a fit, and he was restrained as he attempted to get up and push the teen down on his cock. Piccolo moved to settle between his rival’s legs and when Devon moved, he looked down at the saiyan’s frightened face, licking his lips. “No-Piccolo don’t!”

It was too late. The namek’s tight lips covered his shaft, and his stretching tongue swirled around to his base. His cheeks sunk in as he sucked him viciously, and Vegeta screamed. “I’M-“

Goku yanked Piccolo up. “Wait!’ He took his mate in his hand and jerked him out. “Hurry guys!” Tongues stuck out at the tip of the abused sex, and Vegeta let out a long, gut wrenching scream as he shot hot, thick streams of seed all over them. It continued to spill, and those evil tongues licked globs of his cum from his twitching sex as tears slid down from his wide eyes. “FUCK!!!!”

When they pulled away, his hips continued to jerk up, and shots of seed jerked from his body and sprayed all over him. He looked completely done in, and the group licked the creamy treat as they got up. “Thanks father. “

“Thanks your highness.”

“See ya Vegeta.”

“See you at breakfast son.” Everyone left except for Goku, who stared with a smirk at his mate. “I’m going to pay for this later…”

At breakfast, Bra was picking at her mate’s hair, attempting to calm his black spikes as they stood wildly on end. Kein smacked her hand away and she frowned. “Damn it, hold still. “ 

“No. Eat your breakfast and stop grooming me.”

“You look a mess.”

The teen smiled at her and she blushed. “Do I?”

“Yes…no…”

Bardock yawned. His head in his mates lap as he was fed. “Vegeta I’m wore out. These welps were a handful last night. I’m aching all over. “

The old king snorted. “Your own damn fault. Doing all those twists and bends. You’re a old dog now, stop acting like a pup. “

The seer pouted. “I am a pup!”

Piccolo bounced Pichan in his lap, and the young demi laughed. “Daddy!! Your so happy this morning!!” Gohan snickered and whispered under his breath. “That’s because daddy got laid last night…”

The namek blushed, and their son’s antennas popped from black hair. “Mom what do you mean Daddy got laid? Laid where?”

Gohan turned red. “Oh um…your father was really sore…so I laid him in the rejuvenation tank…eheh…”

Goten clung to his mate’s arm as he ate scoop full after scoop full of frosting. “I feel great this morning! Truten and Boxer aren’t even kicking me hard!”

The purple haired teen groaned. “Chibi you are not naming our kid Boxer. It’s bad enough mom named me and Bra after underwear. “

“But it’s cute! He likes it. Don’t you?” He rubbed his stomach and in came Gogeta, his head popping from behind. “Still pregnant huh…”

“You brat!” The older Son swatted at his little brother, and the little copy of Goku stuck his tongue out. “Nahhhnaa..”

“You little pest!”

 

“Don’t taunt your brother Gogeta…” Vegeta walked in the room with Goku trailing behind him carrying a crying babe. The king picked his son up and the boy struggled. “Kasan! Let go!” The short ruler just sat down with the fussy child in his lap and began to comb through his uneven spikes with his hand. “Eat your breakfast.”

Everyone stared at him. It was odd…Vegeta…normally, he would have something to say to them, especially since they all ganged up on him this morning. He just smiled down at his son and ate his breakfast. Goku rocked their youngest in his arms, looking a little worn out. “Vegeta…baby please…what is wrong with you this morning?”   
The small saiyian cried more, and his mother turned to his mate for help. “Geta…I don’t know what’s wrong with him…does he look sick to you? Maybe he’s teething….wait, isn’t he too young for that?”

“Give him to me…” He gave the child over and Gogeta was snatched up into his father’s lap. The flame haired babe hiccupped as his father purred for him, and soon calmed, his little tail batting back and forth. Vegeta smiled. “I think he can smell your fear Kakkarott…”

The earth raised saiyian swallowed. “Wwhat…what fear? I’m not afraid! Afraid of what?” 

Trunks laughed. “Sound nervous to me…” Vegeta gave the purple haired demi the evil eye, and he too gulped, which made the king smirk. Bardock snorted as he stabbed his bread. “What are you children up to today?”

Vegeta stroked lil Vegeta’s hair. “It is the last day of Solaris. I’m sure everyone will be training for warrior week..”

“But that isn’t until the week after Vegeta…”

“And? Do you want to be beaten by a civilian, Radditz? We have trained them to be super saiyians…after mating, I’m sure everyone will be close to Super saiyian 2. You will be a laughing stock if you lose. That goes for all of you.”

Trunks sighed. “I really don’t have time for that next week. I have to prepare Nero for the trip back to Earth.”

“We received no damage on our way here, why do you need to prepare?”

Damn he was such an asshole. Just when he was thinking, he was a cool dad, his mouth got the best of him. “I want to empty out the storage so we can bring back more equipment and goods. I also need to check medical supplies..just in case.”

“Just in case what?” Dark eyes stared into blue ones. “I am concerned about mom alright…normally she would have called by now…aren’t you curious as to what happened to everyone?”

He opened that can. Everyone looked down at their plates with sunken faces. Bra was red with her rapid thoughts. Her mother…she was okay right? And what would she say…when she learned she got married?? She looked at Kein and he smiled weakly at her. “Beautiful…are you alright? You look kind of…..scared…”

Pan looked up at her father with worry too. “Is mom okay dad?”

Gohan blushed and patted her head.”I’m sure your mother is fine…we will be going back to earth soon, so don’t worry, k?”

Goku was frowning. How is it..he forgot all about the place that he loved so easily? Being on Vegetasei…had made him so different….he had forgotten about his friends…Krillin…Bulma…  
Yamcha…they were all waiting for him to return as he promised..

He sat Gogeta in his chair and walked out of the hall. Vegeta cursed. “Fuck. Thanks a lot, boy.”

“Do not blame that on me!”

Vegeta sighed. “Father, I would like a word with you and the other old one…” 

Vegeta sr looked down at his mate. “Can it wait till after breakfast?”

“No. No it cannot.” 

********


	52. Chapter: 32

Chapter 52

The sun was finally starting to shade the saiyan sky as the king stood on the balcony of his throne, looking out at the northern country side. Bardock was holding little Vegeta in his arms as he looked at his son, and his mate was standing by his side. “Kakkarott is going to leave the planet. Tonight.”

The seer frowned. “Vegeta, where is he going? Surely he wouldn’t just leave…”

“I have tried since we came to the planet to make Kakkarott forget…but it is impossible. He is going to his beloved Earth, and I must go with him.”

“Why would he desert the people? Doesn’t he know they look to him for strength?” Vegeta sr crossed his arms. “You are going with him…aren’t you Vegeta…”

The short warrior nodded. “I must. It is my duty as his mate to be by his side…I do not know what we will encounter there....mother…I’m placing you in charge.”

Bardock blushed. “Why not your father? Surely he would be better suited! I am no ruler I-“

“You will do fine. I can’t place father back on the throne..he has something else he needs to do. Isn’t that right?”

The older saiyan frowned. “So you know do you…”

“I have known for a while. I am king…”

“What do you plan on doing about it, boy…”

“I cannot deal with it right now. Have Radditz go with you and find out what you can, but do not do not do anything further until I return.”

The taller warrior nodded. “We will take care of everything.”

“I know you will. Just try not to go to war with anyone while I’m gone father. I’m going to go get Kakkarott. If he leaves without me I’ll kill him.” And just like that, in an instant he was running toward his lover’s strong, beautiful ki which found in the spare ship down below. The uneven haired man saw him and frowned. “Vegeta do not try to stop me…”

“I have not come to stop you Kakkarott…I’ve come to go along.”

Chocolate eyes teared. “No! I won’t let you! Do not leave her for me! She might not be here when you get back!”

The short king walked over to his lover and hugged him. “Kakkarott…you are stuck with me. I go where you go, remember?”

“Vegeta…I…I don’t want you to leave Vegetasei…”

“There is no choice. I must go where my mate goes, and he is going to Earth…”

Tears started to fall down pale cheeks, and the strongest fighter in the universe fell to his knees, hugging his mate’s waist. “I cannot let you…I’ve tried so hard…all this time to forget…but I can’t anymore…I’m so worried about Earth Vegeta…but I don’t want you to leave this place…you love Vegetasei…”

Vegeta stroked thick black hair and smiled. “I love my mate more. You proved to me that I mean more to you than that mud ball, Kakkarot. Let me do the same.” 

“Vegeta!” Tears flowed freely, and the earth raised saiyian pressed his cheek against the king’s stomach, holding him tight. “Thank you….”

Tanned fingers caressed spiky black hair as Goku trembled. It wasn’t that he didn’t love Vegetasei…she was beautiful…but it was so hard being away from his first home. Not even the lovemaking produced by Solaris could erase the longing from his mind. It ate away at his soul, till nothing was left but the desire to be there…feeling the green grass…hearing the animals prancing in the forests…Earth..

“Kakkarott…before we go…”

Warm chocolate looked up into onyx, half afraid something was going to be said that would change his mind. “Yeah….”  
“We should check to see if we can contact the woman on the ship.”

“Good idea..” he whispered, and stood up, a little embarrassed by his actions. Vegeta was always so much more mature than he was…he always understood. He felt his tears being wiped away and he blushed. “Geta…”

“I know your heart Kakkarott…never be ashamed to tell me anything…” The younger of the two smiled gently. “I’m glad I have you…”

“And I you Kakkarott. Now come, let us go find out about your mud ball so we can come back.”

“K.” They walked to Nero and he greeted them with beeps. “Vegeta, Goku. Nero is happy to see you.”

“Thanks Nero. Hey, do you think you can contact Bulma on video for us?”

“This Nero can!” 

“Really?? That’s great!! Here that Vegeta!” The older saiyan smiled. His mate…the cutest thing in the known universe. “Yes Kakkarott.”

The screen opened and a wail of a baby was heard, the lab looked like it was in shambles, and there was no sight of Bulma. “Bulma?? Yamcha?? Anyone there? Hello??”

There was a crash in the background, and a bloody hand touched the screen. The two gasped as they watched someone come up from view, panting loudly. “G…Goku….”

It was female…it was nude…bloody…with a tail and long blue hair…and claws…. “Bulma?!!”

“Goku…Vegeta…”

“Woman…what has happened to you?!”

Blue eyes looked up, and there was a savageness…one that Vegeta knew well…. “She looks…saiyian!!”

The scientist clutched her hands to her breasts. “The Sun….it…it made me do it….it made me…..Yamcha…Krillin….I couldn’t stop….please…”

“What did you do Bulma…” Vegeta swallowed. He could hear the baby in the background, still crying…and so much blood… She started to cry and Goku frowned. “You guys…please…help me…come…Yamcha…he’s hurt real bad…and Krillin…it’s almost a full moon…please…before I…before I…”

There was a loud growl and the camera crashed to the floor where a blue haired baby was wailing loudly, naked and thrashing on the ground as the growl turned into what sounded like groans, and the camera was smashed. Goku frowned. “Damn it! Vegeta we have to go now!” 

“I agree Kakkarott. We will need more help. Go get Gohan and Piccolo. I’ll have the ship waiting.”

In a instant, his mate disappeared from his side and reappeared next to him with the demi and his mate, strapping himself back into the seat. Gohan swallowed. “Dad, what’s going on?!” 

“We have to go now! We don’t have time to explain!” And like that, Nero pulled from his resting spot inside the dock and blasted out of the atmosphere. Goten and Trunks looked from the window with heavy frowns. The older of the two cursed. “Something’s wrong on Earth….”

Bardock and Maverok went over the papers in the king’s office and the seer frowned. “Maverok....lock the door…”

“Yes your majesty…” The uneven haired saiyian gripped the desk as his head started to throb, and reached out to the guard. “Come here child…”

He kneeled beside him with worry. “Are you…alright?”

“Yes….this is not the first time this has happened….you see….this only happens….when I am about to have a vision….”

“My lord…” Maverok swallowed. He was about to witness…a vision?? “Maybe I should go get lord Vegeta…or prince Trunks-“

“No. It must be you. I trust you. No matter what happens…do not move…p..promise me…”

“Y.yes my lord Bardock..I swear!” 

“Ahh-“ 

There was flashes of blue…and wildness..blood. Saiyan blood…something  
coming…with…Kakkarott…in the shadows…a multitude…of wildness…chaos and carnage…to the likes he had never seen….and in the center there was a fire…and Vegeta and Kakkarott stood in its mist, burning with it…just burning….

Maverok trembled as blood started t drip from his eyes. He couldn’t move…but it was hurting. It hurt to watch him, his eyes clouded, his entire body gold. Not like super saiyan…no…this was the sun…this was Begeta’s light on him…he sobbed at that light, but didn’t move. He saw golden tears fall from the older male’s eyes, and then that light faded, and he collapsed against him, the two falling on the floor. When Bardock lifted, he looked down into brown eyes, and Maverok held him to his chest. “ My lord Bardock…you…you are so beautiful….I..I-“

“Shh…it is merely a reflection…it isn’t me…it is her that is beautiful…I am merely a vessel…did you see it…”

“I saw a flame….it was burning bright….”

“That is all?” 

“Yes my lord…I was overwhelmed…” 

“We must prepare to fight…whatever Kakkarott is bringing back with him…it does not look like it will be nice…”

*****

Vegeta sr. was suiting up and Radditz sat next to him, wrapping his hands. “ So why are we preparing for battle? “

“Because…we are going…into the jungle.”

 

The long haired saiyan still didn’t understand. “The jungle? What’s so special there? Are we going to hunt?”

“No, boy. We are going to stalk the wild ones….the saiyans that lie in the jungle’s womb….your father has said that they remember…old Vegetasei. That they hold all the memories of her past afflictions. We must go there, find out where they are hiding, how they are hiding they’re power levels, and figure out what they are planning.”

“But won’t they recognize you??”

The old king nodded as he pulled his black boots up. “Yes…that is why we are wearing cloaks. We must not disturb them until Vegeta comes back.”

“But if that is so, why go at all? It is obvious we will be caught.” The flame haired man growled. “Damn it I know that! I want to be caught. It is you who need to be swift. Follow after me, and see what happens. “

“But fa-“

“I will be fine boy….just do this for me…we do not want these people uprising while our back is turned.” 

“Yes father….”   
******

 

It took them three days to get there, and when they did, Goku didn’t even wait till the ship landed. He transported to the ground and ran to CC, praying his friends where okay. When he got there however…the building was demolished. “Bulma!!”

He peeled through the rubble and heard a small cry. In between a board holding up a crumbling wall was the baby he was sure belonged to his friends. He picked the child up, and it sniffled against him. “Hey little guy…where’s your mommy and daddy, huh?”

He noted that the child had a blue tail, that his power level was not human. Vegeta ran up to him and when he saw just the babe, he growled. “Damn it! Where is she?!” He was concerned about Bulma deeply. She bore him two children after all, and was his mate for years before he and Kakkarott became a couple. He loved her, although he would never say it, and he was pissed she wasn’t here with this child, or that Yamcha wasn’t either. He closed his eyes and searched for her ki, for any ki. There was something in the forest pass the house, and nodding to his mate, he flew there. When he got there he gasped. A huge chunk of the forest had been blasted away. Straight down the middle, and in its center was Bulma, clutching Yamcha’s form. “Yamcha I’m sorry!!”

“Bulma!!”

The blue eyed woman snapped up and saw Vegeta, and she growled. “You are late!! Why weren’t you here sooner!! Look at what I’ve done!!” She trembled. Vegeta walked cautiously over to her. “What has happened here…Bulma….sweetheart…you are hurting him…he is already broken…”

Yamcha’s body slipped from her hands, and she looked down in defeat. “I couldn’t stop…I knew it was happening…but he came at me…they all came at me….and…and I was so angry….and hurting them felt so good…..I’m a monster!!” she sobbed into her hands and the king touched her shoulder. “You are not a monster….you are…saiyan….you did what you had to do….”

Gohan, Piccolo, and Goku found the two and they stared at Yamcha’s lifeless body. “Bulma…”

She saw her childhood friend and sobbed harder. “I didn’t mean to!! He came at me!! They ….they….”

Vegeta hushed her. He looked down at the blood between her legs, and knew she didn’t need to say anymore. “ There has to be more survivors…Gohan, take her and the babe on the ship and put her in a tank. We will search for more survivors…Piccolo…go see what has happened to Dende…”

The namek took off to the look out, his nose crinkling at the scent of blood. The entire planet was rank with it….how is it possible…sure he knew that humans were part of the primate family…and that it was possible for them to evolve into saiyans…but Earth wasn’t Vegetasei…there was no extreme gravity…the sun wasn’t as strong as Begeta…how is it…that an entire planet when berserk….

He made it to the once bright place, and found it cold and dim with moonlight. “I could have sworn I blew that up….”

He walked into the building and found Dende sitting on the floor, staring off into space. “Dende….”

“Piccolo….I see you’ve come….you’ve seen my failure….”

“How is this your fault?”

The young namek shook his head. “I should have stopped them…but they were all….so strong….so many of them….died….I can not bring them back either…they fought to the death….”

“You’re telling me the humans all went crazy and started killing each other?”

“No. They knew what they were doing….they were sane….it was the need….they began to terrorize the women….and they….they….” He clamped his hand over his mouth. 

“The heat….so this is the cause of this….are you telling me the women did this?”

The teen didn’t reply, he just stared. He could tell he had seen something royally fucked up. Poor bastard. The older namek picked him up and flew him down to the ship. “Dende stay here.”

Vegeta and Goku felt a significant power coming from a open field, and the two dropped down to see countless bodies lying around, some in pieces. Vegeta hissed. They knew that ki….the last time they encountered it though…it was very weak…now…

 

Goku whimpered as he saw her. She was carrying a head of a unfortunate man, and licking her fingertips. She smirked as she saw the two. “Goku…”

“Chichi…”

“It looks like I get my wish after all….you miserable bastard…I was hoping you and your bitch would come…”

Vegeta growled deep in his throat. “Hellion….”

She snarled back. “Asshole….lets finish what we started…”

Goku whimpered. This was going to be a bloodbath. Vegeta…he hated Chichi so much….not because she was once his wife…but because she tried to kill him and Gogeta…she came at him with a knife one night…and the king swore he’d kill her the next time he saw her. He swore. Goku’s eyes widened as he saw his mate walk towards the woman. “Vegeta…”

“Don’t interfere Kakkarott!” It took a second. The two lunged at each other, and they fought viciously, dirty, biting, clawing, both intent on ripping each other’s heart out. Vegeta punched the arrogant princess in her smug face, but his fist was grabbed and bitten, and he was slammed down on the ground. Chichi gathered energy in her hand and the king gasped. “What the hell?!!” 

“That’s right…I’m like you….I can do this too….does this turn you on now, Goku?! Now that am I monster like him, do you want me!! Does this make you excited?!!” She shot the ki directly at the short saiyan’s chest and the flame haired man cried out in pain. His armor cracked, and he kicked her off, spitting blood onto the ground. “You bitch! I’ll fucking kill you!!” He powered up to Super saiyan and laid into her, punching her in the face with so much malice, Goku grew afraid. He had to stop them, but Vegeta…he told him…

He couldn’t watch anymore, as he ex wife started to hack up blood. He shoved the king off her and held her up. “Vegeta you went too far!!” The princess was choking on her own fluids, and he sat her up so she could spew onto the ground. She tried to claw up to get to the short warrior, but strong hands stopped her. “Chichi stop. Know when you’re beaten…”

“Never!! I’ll never forgive that bastard!! He took my life!!” Tears started to fall from her bloody face, and Vegeta could see her anguish. For years he wished for it….to see her in this much pain…but now…he could barely look. It was pitiful. He almost felt sorry for her….almost.

“What is so special about you!! You are royalty?! So what!! So am I! I’m a princess!! I’m strong!! I gave him children!! I gave him my entire life!! Why!! Why is it he chose you!! You weren’t there when he was hurt!! You came down here and ruined everything I worked hard for!!”

Goku had never seen her this way…sure…he had seen her angry….but he didn’t know she was this passionate….about him…she never showed it when they were together… “Chichi…please…stop this…”

“No!! I loved you too!! Why?! Why did you pick him over me!! I’m still not good enough good enough….am I….I have turned into this….monster….and I’m still….not good enough….”

Gohan dropped down and shuddered at the sight. “Mom….”

The black haired woman looked up and shook her head. “I’m not your mother….I tried hard to be….but I wasn’t good enough….he is your mother…isn’t he…”

 

There was 30 people left on the planet. They needed medical and mental help…they had seen and done things…no human had before…they were wild now. Wild newly born saiyans…and Earth just wasn’t suited for them anymore. Vegeta knew this…he knew they would have to come with them….but if he knew his mate, he’d want to restore the planet to her original beauty. It was dark before they had gathered the remaining life onto the ship, and he found the earth raised saiyian sitting in the field that used to be the grasses of CC with a little boy. He didn’t disturb him just yet, he just listened.   
“And your mom and dad….”

The boy had chocolate skin and black hair, and his hands were shaking. “They…they hurt me…and…and the sun….it came into the room and I…I…”

“Its okay…” the warrior said, touching the boy’s back. “I turned into this….this…monster…and when I woke up…mom…dad….” Tears started to fall from small brown eyes. “They were dead! I killed them!! I know I did!! I- I don’t know what happened….how I….I-“ Strong arms wrapped around the small child, and he sobbed into Goku’s chest. “It’s alright….I know…I…I did it too….I…I didn’t know and I…I killed my grandpa…I hurt him….” A tear fell from his mate’s eyes, and Vegeta felt that deep sadness…no saiyan should deal with what these people had to do…to fight against each other…to survive against something they weren’t even prepared for. It was no wonder there were so few left. He had once called human’s a weak species…now he had respect for them. Great respect. His lover walked up with the boy in his arms, and his tail curled around a small arm, his anger all over his face. Gohan came out and took the child, and the two stood. “Kakkarott…”

“Begeta lied to me…she said they were going to be okay! Look at her! She is broken! How…how can I fix this!!”

“Kakkarott…Begeta said human’s would evolve…she said they would survive….and they have…”

“30…out of 6 billion Vegeta….why…why didn’t she tell me….I would have stayed…”

The king held his lover tightly. “Kakkarott…could you imaging…what we would have been like if we were exposed to that radiation? We would have destroyed everything…no one would have survived…”

“But Earth….” Stray tears fell and the strongest warrior in the universe broke down. “I don’t know how to save her….the Dragonballs are gone…Dende could make some more…but he said we cannot wish for something natural to change…I love her Vegeta…I cannot let her die like this!”

“Kakkarott…you have protected her countless times…she was meant to die ages ago…it’s time to let her go…”

“No! I won’t!!” He pulled away and ran off, his mate reaching out to him. “Kakkarott…”

“He always did love Earth more…” Chichi said from behind the king, and he looked at her. “You humans did a bang up job of her…there is no way to save this…it is a lost cause…”

“Try telling that to someone in love…”

Goku was inconsolable. He sank to his knee’s a called out to every being he knew. “King Kai!! Please!!”

“Goku….”

“Please King Kai…you just gotta help me fix Earth! I can’t do this on my own!”

“I’m sorry Goku….”

“No!! Don’t tell me you’re sorry!! Fix her!! Fix her right now!! “

“But I can’t…”

The uneven haired man let out a choked sob as he dug his hands into the charred dirt. “Call New Namek!! Maybe they can wish her back!”

“Goku…you know as well as I the Dragonballs don’t work that way…this was a natural cause…the Earth isn’t dead…she is just worn out. It takes time for life to return…it is unlikely it will be very soon…she had a good first life. Let her sleep in peace for crying out loud! You pushed her to her limits and then some! She died 3 times and you wouldn’t let her rest! This time you have to let her be….”

“No….please…King Kai…what about my friends….all of my friends….”

“Yamcha and Krillin are doing just fine..All the people from earth are at King Yema’s place right now getting settled. “

“Really?!” In a flash he translocated to King Yema’s and the large red man gasped. “Goku!”

“King Yema! My friends!” he pleaded, and through the line Yamcha, Krillin, and 18 came through, along with Master Roshi and Oolong and Yajarobe.”

“Guys!!”

“Goku!!”

“Heya buddy!!”

He hugged them tightly. “Guys…I’m so sorry I wasn’t there….”

“Were not! We had a blast! Well literally…” Krillin laughed, and 18 punched him in the arm, their little ones pulling at his legs from their stroller. Goku saw them and started to cry. “I’m so sorry….so sorry….”

“It’s okay. We fought hard, and managed to cut off quite a few tails! That means most of the people on earth are going to heaven!!”

Goku smiled and wiped tears from his eyes. “That’s great….”

Yamcha frowned....he wouldn’t be going there…not after what he tried to do to Bulma… “How’s Bulma Goku….and little Yam…”

“They are safe. We’re going to take them to Vegetasei with us…when I get there, I’m going to ask Dende if he could help Pichan wish you guys to life on the planet, k?”

Krillin and 18 shook their heads. “Leave us be Goku. Earth was our home, it’s okay now. We don’t want to be revived. “

“But Krillin….your my best friend…”

“I’ll always be your best bud, but I want to stay here with my family. “ They hugged tightly and Roshi nodded. “I’m too old to be planet hopping. I’m going to travel with Baba for a while.”

Oolong nodded. “It’s too scary dying, I think I want to stay dead too, that way, I don’t have to die again!”

“You coward!” Yamcha laughed. 

“What about you Yamcha…do you want to go back…Bulma and the baby…”

“If you can, that would be great, but if you can’t, tell Bulms I love her and I’m sorry…. and watch over Yam like he was yours, Goku.” 

“I will. I love you guys, I will come see you real soon, k? King Yema, please take good care of my friends.”

“Of course, Goku.” With a pop he was gone, and he reappeared in front of the ship. Vegeta opened his arms out to him, and he fell into his embrace. “Are you alright Kakkarotto…”

He nodded against his neck. “Mmhm…I’m ready to go back home now…Earth needs time to sleep…we shouldn’t disturb her anymore…let’s go and let her get better..”

He had yet again astounded him. He had taken this like a true warrior…unlike him. He cried out for Vegetasei every night for years until he saw her again…and here his mate was…standing on his two feet…actually smiling…knowing his planet was beyond his help. “Kakkarott I am proud of you…”

“Thanks Vegeta…I know if you can wait for Vegetasei to get better…I can wait for Earth for a while. She’s not that sick…life be back in no time!” He chirped, and pulled his lover onto the ship. “Come on, we have to go now, or we will miss training! I can’t wait for warrior week!”

“Alright! Stop pulling me already! Nero, take us home, we have lots of work to do…”

**************************************


	53. Chapter: 33

The newly born saiyians were skittish, they had seen and done…so much in the past month, trying to survive the violence, they were unaccustomed to the kindness shown to them. Bulma rocked back and forth as she watched her child sleeping in the incubator, not even noticing she was being watched. Goku came in slowly. Vegeta said not to scare them, they might blast a hole in the ship or go berserk or something. “Bulma…”

“Goku…” she said, not even looking at him. 

“I talked to Yamcha….he said he’s really sorry, and that he loves you very much….”

“How can he love me….after what I did to him…” Her tone was dark, and her eyes cold as she watched him sit next to her. “It wasn’t your fault….you weren’t in control of your powers…he knows that…he wasn’t in control of his either….you guys were just acting on instinct…it happened to me too….”

“You don’t understand…”

He frowned. “I do understand. My grandfather…I crushed him to death because I understand…because I was feeling just like you feel now…because I was a wild saiyan too…”

She looked down at her hands. They would never come clean. “I am a monster…”

“No you’re not. You are a good person, who had a bad time. It’s not that bad being saiyan…”

“I enjoyed it…” she whispered, laying her head on her knees. He frowned. “What?”

“I enjoyed hurting him….it felt….it felt good…”

“That is probably from your power…I feel it too…we feel good when we fight…Bulma…I know you’re hurting…but there are a lot of hurt people on the ship. Some we can’t fix with the tanks…and-“

“We need your help.” Vegeta said as he came in with a young girl in his arms. She had a broken tail and her arms were bandaged. “This child will die if you do not help. “ She looked up at the little girl, and it made her think of her own child. “Bra…”

“She is fine...but this little girl is not…help me fix her Bulma…” he said and she stood up, determination in her eyes. “Okay.” She pulled on a lab coat and her tail swished underneath as she washed her hands and pulled some gloves on. She put a mask over the girls face and she drifted to sleep. “It looks like it’s broken in just one place…I’ll pull it back in place…Vegeta, hold her shoulders…” She grabbed one end, and pulled the other, and they all groaned at the sound of the child’s bones popping back in place. Vegeta felt bile rising in his throat. “Damn your stomach is strong…”

“Don’t be a cry baby…” she said with a faint smile, and worked on the girls arm. Goku smiled over at his mate and he smiled back. She was going to be okay. He knew it. 

Because there were so many people on board, the couple had to sleep in the observation deck. They didn’t mind. The darkness of space was comforting, and neither minded the quiet. Goku curled around his small lover and pulled the cover over them, fingers rubbing over his mate’s muscled arms. “Think they will be okay Vegeta…you know…once we get home?”

“I don’t know Kakkarott…we will probably have to keep the women in the palace…or it will be Earth all over again…Female saiyans do not last very long…”

“It’s their smell isn’t it? Bra was starting to smell like that too….”

“She was…that is why I let her bond with Kein. It is dangerous to walk around smelling so fertile…I do not know what we are going to do about your woman….she is the worst of them. I hate her and when we were fighting even I wanted to fuck her…”

“Me too…I didn’t want her that bad even when we were married!”

“You fuck her and I will kill you Kakkarott.”

“Hey I’m not the one to worry about!”

“You can’t be implying that I’m going to fuck that bitch.”

Goku laughed. “I don’t know, the last person you hated as much as her was me…and we both know how that turned out…” 

“Shut up Kakkarott, before I punch you in the gut.” 

 

Said woman was sitting in a locked room, guarded by her eldest son. She knew she had no choice but to go to Vegetasei…she contemplated on killing herself numerous times, but then she thought of her children. She would like to see her baby boys just one last time. Gohan stared at his mother as if he had never seen her in his life. It had been years….years since he had seen her at all…but he was glad that she, Bulma, and Videl survived. It would have been hard to tell his children their grandmother didn’t make it. Pichan had never even met her. “Mom…what happened to Kyle?”

“I snapped his neck…he tried to rape me….and I snapped his fucking neck, Gohan….” 

“I…”

“It’s alright Gohan..I’m not mad…I’m just tired…I miss my family…I know I did a lot of things…that would make you two hate me…and I’m sorry…I even missed your wedding…”

The demi shook his head as he sat down against the door. “It’s a bonding…we didn’t go to a church or anything…I wanted you to be there…but you and Vegeta…”

The black haired woman curled her tail around her thigh and scoffed. “Yeah…I really messed up…I was so jealous…I pushed you all away…”

“It doesn’t have to be that way mom….we love you…let it go…there is more to live for.”

“Like what?” she said, looking up as if he had the answer to her problems. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, handing it to her. She opened it and pictures fell into her lap. They were pictures of Gohan with baby Pichan, and Pan. Pictures of Goten holding Gotenks, and of Trunks and Goten pressing their pregnant bellies together. Of Goku smiling over Gogeta in his crib. Of life. “These…these are my grandchildren?”

“Yeah…me and Piccolo had a baby…and Goten and Trunks had one too. They have two more on the way. Our kids will need their grandmother….”

There was a beep, and the video screen came on. Pan was pushing Pichan by his face out the way as she yelled into the camera. “DAD!! Tell this brat to stop borrowing my stuff!!”

“Mommy it’s not true!! She said I could have it!!”

“Liar!!”

“Give it back Pan!!”

Gohan laughed. “You two knock it off. Pichan, didn’t I tell you to mind your sister while me and your father was gone?”

“Yes sir…”

Chichi stood and reached out to the screen. Pan immediately cheesed. “GRANDMA!!!”

“You remember me?” 

Pichan blushed. “Grandma Chichi…..she’s as pretty as you said Pan! Oh wow, is it true you’re a princess, grandma?! When you get here can you make me some cookies? Pan says your cookies are the best, and I never had any, and mommies started drooling when –“

“Pichan calm down. Your grandma has been through a lot…I’m sure she doesn-“

“Gohan be quiet! Of course I will make you some cookies sweetheart. How about I tell you two a story of when your father was your age?”

“Yeah!”

Gohan turned red but smiled, creeping out the room and locking the door. He padded down the hall to were Videl was and unlocked her door, finding her scratching her tail. “You doing okay in here?”

“No! This thing itches!! I think I’ve got fleas or something!”

He laughed. “Your fine. Probably just itching because it grew so fast. I just talked to Pan on video, she’s doing fine. “

“I knew you’d take good care of her. Thanks for coming back for me, Gohan…it was hell. I’m so tired, but I can’t sleep.”

Her scent was strong in the air. He had been aroused from the scent of his mother alone, and now his sex had to make itself known. He pulled his sweater down and laughed weakly. “Can you smell them..”

“Yeah..the horny bastards. “ She laughed and looked at him, tail flickering back and forth. “I can smell you too, you know…”

“Wwhat? I uh….”

“Better run along before you do something your husband wouldn’t like….”

“I am in control. Were just talking..” his hands were shaking. “Leave Gohan. I don’t want to be responsible.” He hadn’t even noticed how close he had got…how he had leaned her over the bed, how they were purring. He licked her cheek and she whimpered. “Get out…”

“Sorry…” he left and she pressed her hands to her front, shuddering all over. “Big jerk…”

*******

The jungle was wet as rain poured from the sky onto their cloaks. Vegeta sniffed, but there was no scent. The rain had covered their tracks well. He frowned at Radditz and the younger warrior frowned back. This was going to be harder than they thought. He took to the trees, leaving the flame haired warrior to walk alone, and watched him battle through the thick vines, hacking them away with his machete. They stayed like that for an hour till he heard a noise, and a dark figure crept up behind his father’s mate. He mentally spoke to him. ‘You are being followed…’

When Vegeta sr. turned around he was caught off guard and pressed down against the wet jungle floor by a strong body. He snarled, but his body stopped moving as he saw glowing eyes. His heart thumped wildly in his chest. Who was this man…he could hear something stirring in the other’s chest. Something between a growl and a purr. His legs were parted by powerful thighs, and he blushed. “Who are you…”

“Does it matter…you came here….in my territory….smelling like you need to be fucked…” A hand graced his clothed sex as the rain dripped all over them. Vegeta arched into the touch and snarled as he felt the others need against his back side. “Are you good…”

He smirked. “I’m very good…but this is one piece of ass you will have to fight your way inside.”

A claw popped the button of his pants and his shaft sprang from its hiding place. Those glowing eyes narrowed. “I like a challenge…” The snapped at each other like dogs, kicking, biting. It wasn’t enough however, as ki burned tight black pants off, and the flame haired king was slammed against a tree, his legs cocked wide. The stranger hastily pulled his manhood from his pants without warning entered the shaking tanned saiyan. “Ahhh…”

“That’s it…. Remember this cock…it was always too much for you to handle Vegeta…”

It was too much. He was stretched till blood trickled at their union and still more, each inch thicker than the last. The king gripped soaked shoulders, his body trembling in pain. “Kakkarron!!”

“That’s right…” The other moaned and thrusted violently inside, filling him completely. Vegeta cried out, his eyes wide. “I thought you were dead!”

“So did I…” His throat was licked over roughly, and that extremely thick cock began to fuck him senseless, his mouth being covered to muffle his screams. The stranger pumped inside that hotness, feeling him submit. Feeling his seed spill between them, and his ecstasy crawling over his body as the rain poured over them. He moaned against the old king’s neck as his release approached, claws digging into tanned hips. “Ahh Vegeta….your ass always was the tightest….my son’s cock doesn’t even come close to giving it the fucking it needs…”

“Kakkarron!! Don’t!”

“You want it don’t you? Say it…” blood and seed splashed between them as he was hammered into, tears spilling from his shut lids. “Please…don’t make me Kakkarron….”

“Why not…”

“I love my mate…” Vegeta gasped, his hips rolling down to meet those savage thrusts. The man named Kakkarron smacked his head against the tree. “You love my cock more….say it bitch…”

Radditz watched with shock as his father’s mate shuddered, and his face turned dark red. He started to purr in his chest, and leaned his head on the other’s shoulder, moaning hard against slick skin. “Kakkarron..I love you!! Come inside my ass...”

“That’s my bitch...ahhh…Vegeta….it’s coming!!” The flame haired man tossed his head back as he felt hot seed shoot deep inside him, overflowing, filling him with so much. Only Kakkarron would do a man like this. “Fuck Kakkarron!! So much!!!”

“Ahhhh…you ass is the best…” He groaned with satisfaction, then pulled out of that heat. Vegeta sr. let out a choked sob as seed shot from his body onto the jungle floor in thick globs, his legs shaking. He gripped the other’s shoulders as his legs started to give out, entire body shaking. “Fuck….”

“What are you doing out here Vegeta. You should know better. And bringing a whelp with you? Boy, get your ass down here. I saw you before I even approached. “

 

Radditz jumped down and blushed. “Father ar-“

“Give him your damn cloak. He’s obviously, not alright.” The long haired man pulled his cloak off and gave it to Vegeta sr, who snatched it and pulled away from the other. “I am fine!”

“Don’t yell, you idiot. And stop lying.” He was pulled back into his grasp, and turned red. Radditz swallowed. “Who are you….”

They were walked to a small hut and Vegeta was given pants. After he was carefully treated of his injuries, the stranger sat them down in front of the fire. He had spiky hair…to be more specific; he had the family spikes, the build, and the smell. But there was something different about this man…his eyes were red, and his voice was raspy and deep. He wore nothing but a brown cloth over his front and a hooded cloak. Radditz could see the resemblance easily. He blushed as he spoke. “Are you my grandfather…”

The man smirked. “No. “

Vegeta sr frowned. “Don’t lie to the boy, Kakkarron!”

“What good will it do him? Fine. Yes, I am your grandfather. That worthless piece of shit I refuse to call a son had sex with a tramp and conceived you. Sure, if it will make you feel good inside. Yeah, I am.”

Radditz growled. “My mother was not a tramp…”

Kakkarron laughed. “You’re right. Your mother was a whore, but it doesn’t matter does it? The cunt is dead. I wish I was dead too, but holier than thou resurrected the entire fucking planet. He just had to didn’t he? Some of us liked being dead. “

The long haired soldier was shaking in anger, but Vegeta snapped him out of it. Quick. ‘Boy do not even attempt to do what you’re thinking. He is strong and from the old kingdom…he will not hesitate to kill you..’

The two heard the uneven haired man laugh and turned red. “Yes that’s right. You better tell him Vegeta. How cute, you’re trying to protect your offspring. That won’t save him out here…there are some crazy fucks here in the jungle…if I were you, pretty boy, I’d go back to the palace where it’s safe.”

He had had enough. “Now listen here you-“

“Shut the fuck up. Nothing that will come out of your mouth will be of any use. Damn I hate children. Vegeta why is it you and this little boy are wondering around in the rain? You better be lucky I found you and not one of those crazy assholes…”

The older king snorted. He was sure he’d be better off with the crazy people than Kakkarron. “We were actually looking for them..we can’t leave loose ends, and they are a loose end. “

The red eyed man chuckled. “That sounds like fun. We are playing war huh? Who’s sitting on the shit stool now? It’s defiantly not you, you wouldn’t dare get your hands dirty. “

“My son is king…”

“Which one? Wait, it’s not Kakkarott…and it’s not this asshole….” Radditz wanted to tear the arrogant jerk a new one…bad. 

“Ahh…so it must be the pretty one…the one that looks like you. Didn’t you name him Vegeta too? Is he a good fuck?”

“Kakkarron! We don’t have time for this…if you’re not going to give us information on the people hiding here…we will be going…”

“I’ll tell you what you want to know, I’ll even come with you back to the palace….check on my little baby boy..”

“Kakkarron…it is peaceful there…if you’re coming to start up a bunch of shit….then…”

“I’ll be good Vegeta. You know I’m always good. Even when I’m bad.”   
*******

Trunks had slept in the docking bay every night since they left. He was so worried about his mother and the baby that she carried, he could think of nothing else. Because of this, he was surprised to see his grandfather and Radditz walking up with a stranger, soak and wet. The man grinned at him as he passed by. “Damn…I must have some of him before I leave…”

A scent…strong like Bardock’s…but stronger wafted into the air and he literally came in his pants. “Fuck! Who was that guy!!”

Everyone smelled it. Even Kein groaned, and Bra cursed. “What the hell is this?! I just washed these!” she growled, her panties wet and shaft hard. Kein gripped her arm. “I do not like that Bra…I don’t know who that is…but he’s not good…”

“I agree…” she caught him rubbing off on her arm and punched him. “Knock it off!! If you act like that when we visit my mom, I’ll kill you.”  
The blue eyed teen growled. “I am your mate. It is my right to take you when I want!”

“We’re supposed to be doing our homework. I can’t concentrate damn it! Gohan will be back soon, and if it’s not done he’s going to kick out asses.”

The full blooded saiyan looked down at the stuff called math and groaned, slumping in defeat. “Right….”

The scent reached the room where Gogeta and Pichan were wrestling, and the two blushed. It was so strong, even they were aroused. Gogeta sat up and put his hands in front of his pants. “What is that? Is that grandfather?”

Pichan shook his head. “Nu uh….that’s someone new….why did it make us….” He looked down at his pants and whimpered. “Do that…”

“I don’t know…maybe we should go ask!”

The intoxicating smell made Goten come from the nursery and he blushed. “Grandpa Vegeta…what’s going on?”

The stranger stared at him and red eyes burned into him. “I see you and Bardock have a full litter…such beautiful saiyan boys you have just lying around Vegeta... People will think you have opened a whore house…”

Goten started to walk after him but Vegeta sr turned to him. “Go back into your room Goten…”

The three walked up the steps were Pan was sitting by the window, drawing. The scent hit her as well, and she blushed as they passed. Kakkarron smirked. “A saiyan female….you really are hiding a lot in here…”

Once they got to the top floor Bra couldn’t help it. She ran out the room followed by her mate, growling deep in her throat. It smelled too nice to be good. Whoever it was, was bad, and she was going to kick his ass. They were met by the 3 as they came up the steps,, and Kakkarron stared at her. “Two females? Two? Rare in deed… “ He stopped in front of her, and Vegeta sr growled. “Kakkarron…”

“Quiet. Hello little girl…would you like some candy?” He smirked at her, and the blue haired princess blushed, her fist balling tight. “I don’t know who you are….bu-“

“But you want to sit on my cock. Mm..this one looks a lot like you Vegeta. She must be…my great granddaughter. Ha. What big breasts you have kitten….is that your mate? Surely he isn’t man enough to fuck you right…want me to fuck you tonight princess?” He walked her up to the wall and she shuddered violently, his hands moving between her legs. “I’ll promise I’ll stuff it all in at once…just like you want it…” 

“Ahh…” she was a quivering mass, entire body shaking, and her anger dissipated to nothing. Kein wasn’t even mad; he was too turned on by the saiyan before him. He thanks Begeta someone came behind him and stopped the scene. Bardock growled. “Father…get your hands off her…”

Kakkarron moved and turned to see his son frowning at him. “Bardock…did you miss daddy?”


	54. Chapter: 34

When they arrived on the planet, Trunks was waiting for them looking antsy. The ship’s hatch opened and he ran on board, sniffing. “Mother!” He screamed, and Vegeta just shook his head. His son was always a momma’s boy. The lavender haired demi ran through the ship till he found his mother in the lab, and a blue haired baby in her arms. When she saw him, she trembled. “Trunks!!”

“Mom!!” He hugged her and she sobbed into his chest. 

Goku gathered the women in one group and blushed as he stared at them. “Okay ladies…we have to get you guys in the palace safely, so remember, keep your tails wrapped around your waists. Do not move it from that spot at all. Do not provoke the guards, and no fighting! I’ll escort you guys to your rooms until everything is settled. Alright?”

“K Goku!”

“He’s so big and strong!”

“My hero!!” 

The uneven haired man laughed. “Ehehehheh! Alright, let’s go girls!” They walked into the palace, and Vegeta frowned. He was left with the growling, horny men. He took them around the sides by the guard training grounds and placed them in a couple of rooms. Poor bastards missed Solaris….they were going to be horny for more than just a week. 

 

He walked up the steps and that’s when a smell he remembered but couldn’t place hit him. Hit him hard. It hit his mate hard too, and Piccolo and Gohan as well. They followed the trail like dogs till they came to Vegeta’s office. He opened the door and there was Bardock, Vegeta sr., Radditz, and a stranger, who looked like Goku, but different somehow. He was the cause of the smell…Vegeta knew it. Bardock sighed and closed the door behind them. Just great. 

“This is your grandfather….Kakkarron..” he frowned at the red eyed man, and received a smirk. Vegeta gasped as he was pulled into the older saiyan’s lap, and his front being massaged through his spandex suit. “You are as pretty as your father…but smaller..it’s like Vegeta in a fun size package.” The king moaned and seed started to seep through his suit. Goku whimpered. “I want it too….”

Bardock hissed. “Fucking stop it this instant!!” He screamed, and Vegeta jumped out of the other’s lap. “Sorry… his smell is over powering…”  
“I know what the bastard smells like. We have business to discuss. Calm your hormones right now!”

Goku frowned. “Sorry dad…we just got back…the Earth…the Earth was sick…all the humans had turned saiyan. We brought them back with us.”

Vegeta nodded. “We have 10 females with us…we will need them mated immediately before the whole planet goes to shit.”

Bardock growled. “Damn it Vegeta…we have enough problems on our hands…the saiyans in the jungle….they are soldiers from the war….”

“What…” the short king whispered. Kakkarron smirked. “Yes, that’s right…from that bloody massacre….and they have all lost their taste for fruit…soon they will be coming for your gentle town’s people. What will you do little king? How will you stop them from destroy everything you’ve worked hard for…” he chuckled darkly, and Bardock groaned. “Can you shut that vile trap you call a mouth for five fucking minutes!!”

Vegeta sr touched his shoulder. “Bardock…”

“No, Vegeta, you should have left this son of a bitch where he was!!”

Kakkarron grinned. “Sounds like someone’s got a grudge to settle…anytime you want to try me boy…anytime…”

Goku had never seen his father so angry. The older flame haired man had to hold him back as he reached for his father’s throat. “I swear I’ll kill you!!”

The red eyed man stood up against him. “Go ahead!! It would be the first saiyan thing you have done since my poor mate gave birth to you! Poor Bardock…to waste his precious life giving birth to a weakling like you!! “

Vegeta sr frowned. “Kakkarron you go too far! Leave us!”

“You are always hiding the truth from him, Vegeta. Tell him he is worthless and he will improve. Tell him he is doing great and he will forever be a disappointment.”

Bardock slumped to the table and sobbed into his arms, his mate stroking his back. “Do not let him get to you my mate…”

The seer trembled. “Every time he does this…every time… I did not ask to be born….I wish I had died instead…he is right…I am worthless…what good am I…I couldn’t even stop my planet from being destroyed…and the men I was in charge of…my men…” he sobbed harder and Goku growled. “How dare he….”

The short king arched a brow. “Kakkarott…”  
“How dare he treat him this way….he will apologize…” 

His mother shook his head, still trying to sooth his lover. “Kakkarott he is a lost to your kind of goodness…it is dangerous to even try.” He was talking to himself. Goku was already out the door, and following the man with the red eyes. He caught him on the balcony of a empty room, his smugness making anger flow through him. He didn’t even look at him as he came in. “Kakkarott…you want it now?”

“I don’t want anything from you but an apology…”

A dark laughter filled the room. “Yeah right…”

“I mean it….you go apologize to dad….right now.”

Red glowing eyes turned to him and sharp teeth shinned in the light. “And if I don’t?”

The earth raised saiyan powered up to super saiyan and balled his fist up. “I will make you…”

Kakkarron licked his lips. “You are a true saiyan….unlike your pathetic father…he would rather cry than fight me for respect.”

“Crying does not make him weak! You are the weak one, blaming him for something he had no control over because you feel guilty!” The older saiyan growled. “You have no idea what the fuck you’re talking about boy! He killed him! Those damn powers he has…he ruined my beautiful mate…there is no honor in it….I feel no guilt, only regret. I regret conceiving the bastard.”

He had heard enough. He speared the older saiyian out the window, punching continuously. He was shot in the stomach and he hissed, rolling over in pain. Kakkarron stood up and kicked in him the ribs. “You are strong Kakkarott…it makes me proud. At least Bardock’s weakness did not carry on to his offspring. “ Being too cocky, he was tripped up, and the younger saiyian powered up to super saiyan 4, and gathered a massage amount of ki in his hand, growling deep in his throat. Red eyes went wide. “I am done playing nice with you old one….you will apologize…or you will have despair….”

The body under him shuddered. “You know how to play…go ahead…do it…”

The white eyed saiyan snarled, and just as he was about to drop the energy, Bardock ran to the balcony. “Kakkarott don’t!!”

He looked up. “Father….but he hurt you…”

The seer looked down into his father’s eyes. “Yes…but I have hurt him…I am a failure as a son…he is right Kakkarott…”

“No!! He isn’t right!! You are strong! He does not deserve to live for his actions…”  
Vegeta ran out and shook his head. “Kakkarott…let him up..”

Kakkarron chuckled. “Why? I’m having too much fun…go ahead Kakkarott…”

Bardock growled. “Kakkarott stop it now!!” 

Goku let the energy go and dropped down to meet eye to eye with his grandfather. “We will continue this…”

The older male licked his cheek. “I look forward to it…”

Needless to say, Kakkarron rubbed everyone the wrong way. 

***********

All the windows had to be boarded up on the beautiful palace to keep the scent of saiyan females from wafting out into the air and sending the entire planet into rage. Trunks even constructed a air cleanser for the doors so that when you left the palace, you had no scent at all. Everyone involved was sacrificing a lot to keep the place running smoothly. Everyone except for Kakkarron. He searched the entire palace trying to find out where they were hiding the women, and after he grew exhausted, he retired in a empty room on the third floor. Vegeta didn’t have time to deal with him right now. He knew the weeks ahead would be grueling, he wasn’t putting up with anyone’s crap. His lover was still very pissed, and the entire place smelled like…

Well saiyan pussy. He was utterly frustrated, and he took it out on a panting guard, punching the poor bastard in the gut. The man doubled over and he groaned. “That felt a little better…”

“My king…” the warrior whimpered. 

Trunks however, since he wasn’t in the loop, was happy. True the Earth was gone…but his mother made it out alive. He felt bad his grandparents didn’t, but this wasn’t a life he’d want for the happy couple. This was different. This was Vegetasei, and he knew they wouldn’t have survived. His mother was barely able to stand on her feet because of the gravity, but he pulled her anyway up the stairs to his sister’s room, knocking hard on the door. There was a moan and something thumped against the door. “Who the hell is it?? Why can’t I do my damn homework in this place!!”

Bulma growled. “Bra Briefs open this door right now!!”

From behind the wooden door, the blue haired girl had turned bright red, and her mate whimpered. “Who is that?”

“My mother….put some damn clothes on!!” She threw a shirt at him and hastily tried to fix the room. “Coming mother!!’

“Now!!” Bulma was not having it. Who did that little girl think she was, cursing and yelling? She’d kick her ass! The door was swung open and the scientist swallowed as some woman came in front of her and hugged her tightly. This couldn’t be her little girl…she had only been gone a month!! She was taller; her body was…she was a woman! This made her sad on the inside. She had missed her daughter growing up…again. The princess always seemed to mature when she wasn’t watching… “Bra?? How did you-“

“I’m glad to see you are safe mother…where is Yamcha?”

At the name of her husband, the blue haired genius trembled a little. “He’s….he is away for a bit. Can we come in? We need to talk.”

She reluctantly let them in, growling at Trunks for bringing her. Bulma noticed the room was messy. Messy and hastily cleaned up. She also smelled….

 

….a boy. She looked over and saw a black haired boy sitting in a chair blushing furiously at her. “What is this boy doing in your room?!!”

Bra turned red and walked over to Kein. “Mother…this is Kein…he…he is my husband…my mate…”

“Your what?!!What do you mean mate, your too young to be mated, how did your father let this happen?!! VEGETA!! I’m going to kill him!!”

Trunks grimaced. “Mom…really…it’s okay…”

Kein walked over and bowed as Bra had taught him, his tail between his legs. This lady was scary…but she smelled good …

“I am a good mate to Bra, honest! I’d never hurt her…if I had known you were coming, we would have waited till you arrived to bond…”

“Son its not that…its….” She looked up to see her daughter smiling down at the boy. “Kein that’s enough groveling, I’m losing my lunch.”

The blue eyed boy sat up and growled at her. “Don’t embarrass me in front of your mom!”

“You embarrass yourself. I said bow to her, not lick her feet. “

“I’ve never ‘bowed’ before!! Stop making fun of me!”

Bulma laughed. How could she not? It was cute. “I guess it’s already done. You seem like a nice boy, Kein.”

Trunks snorted. “Bra do you notice something different about mom?”

The teen looked and saw a blue tail like her own. She blinked. Twice. “Mom? You have a tail…”

“Yeah…I guess I’m saiyan like you….the sun did this to me…and everyone else on the planet..most of us didn’t survive Bra….Yamcha…he…he…” she swore she wouldn’t cry. Kein felt bad for her. “Was Yamcha your mate?”

She nodded. “Yes…he was my mate…..in every single way…and he’s gone…but I won’t cry…Goku promised he’d try to bring him back, so until then I need to be strong. “

Bra swallowed. “The baby…”

“The baby is fine. We named him Yam…he’s in the nursery with Vegeta and Gotenks…”

The princess felt the need to lament for the planet Earth…it was her birth place…her home up until just a month ago. While there had been hard times, the Earth was good to her. She was sad it went down that way…that so many people died. She also found a great need to hug her grandmother…she always secretly admired her. She was beautiful, and the female she always wanted to be, but never knew how. Her mother had lost her cutesy ways long before she was born. Maybe it was the saiyan in her that made her so rough…her human side had longed to be the pretty, popular girl…but now it seemed almost too silly. Almost enough to make her cry. Cry out to her beautiful grandmother and wish she could go back to the times she had asked her to help her, to play with her, to go shopping with her…she wanted to do those things now…but it was too late. 

“Bra? Beautiful why are you crying….” 

The blue haired teen looked up into her lover’s eyes. She had forgotten they were all there… “What?”

“Your crying…” Kein said with a sad tone, and pulled her into his arms, licking her tears away. That comfort made her break down in a way she didn’t even know she could… she sobbed into his chest. “Grandmother….I…I’m so sorry…”

Trunks gasped. “Sis….” He hugged her and she cried more. “It’s not your fault…don’t cry…”

Bulma started to cry too. “Bra…”

“No! It is my fault!! I always said no! She wanted to go shopping with me and I said no….she wanted me to help her plant roses and I said no….now…now I can’t do those things…I..I always thought she’d be there when I was ready!! I’m ready now, and she’s not here!! It’s my fault!! I waited too long!!” Kein had never seen his mate so distraught…he didn’t quite know what to do. He could feel her pain…it was so intense…it made him cry too. “ Bra…it’s okay…please…your breaking my heart…”

Bulma pulled her daughter up and held her to her, and the teen held on to her tightly. “Mother!!”

The blue haired woman just hushed her. “I know Bra…I miss her too…”

****  
The Briefs were not the only ones having a reunion. Gohan was walking his too pregnant brother up the stairs to where his mother was staying. He knew Goten wanted to see her most of all…but he also knew his mother was not all stable. She had done things she had never done before…things they hadn’t even done. He could still remember the piles of bodies…how his poor mother must have suffered trying to survive…

Because of her mating scent, she was not allowed out of her room at all, and they had to time themselves. He didn’t want to do anything that would damage their healing relationship with the ox princess anymore than he could help. “Where are we going??” Goten panted. “I’m big as a cow, you can’t walk me all over the place!”

“Mom is here…”

“Mom!!”

“Yeah. The Earth…the radiation cause the humans to evolve into saiyans…and mom and 29 others were all that survived…”

“What…” The young demi stopped in his tracks. 

“Mom had to fight to be here Goten…she had to kill…she is physically alright, but she is badly shaken up, so don’t frighten her or she will go crazy on us. And don’t mention Kyle…”

“What happened to Kyle? “ He liked his mothers boyfriend. He was always nice to him when they spoke. 

“She killed Kyle, Goten…he..he tried to rape her…”

The teen growled in his throat, but his brother shook his head. “It wasn’t his fault Goten…which comes to my point. Mom has the heat…and her mating smell…is very strong. We can’t talk to her for that long…I know we bonded with dad and everything and it was nice, but mom…”

“I know. It sounds kind of gross…”

“Right. So don’t get to close. We will go in for 10 minutes. That’s it. Got it?”

Goten nodded. “Got it.” 

The two came to the top steps and walked down the hall where a huge metal door had been placed with heavy locks. Goten swallowed. “Does mom really need all this? She’s not going to come at me is she??”

“Its not to protect us from her..its to protect her from us. Remember how good Grandpa Bardock smelled when you met him?”

“Yeah.”

“Mom smell is a thousand times stronger…” The door was unlocked and the two walked in. They were immediately hit by a over powering aroma that caused poor Goten to pant. He looked around to see his mom standing on the back of a chair on her tippy toes as she scrubbed the ceiling. “How do they expect me to live in here! This place is filthy!! Looks like it hasn’t been cleaned in years!!”

“Mom, that’s amazing!! How are you doing that?? Everyone else from the ship can barely stand up from the planets gravity, but you, you’re all the way up there!”

Chichi looked down and saw her two sons. “Boys!!” She jumped down and landed on one foot, her tail swishing, showing her happiness. That smell intensified and Goten covered his front. “Mom….please stop it…”

The ox princess blushed. “Sorry Goten. Look at you… all grown up! I’m so proud! Is that the baby??” She walked over and bent over to press against his stomach. The babes inside the teen kicked and she smiled. “Oh wow! My baby…having a baby…”

The pregnant teen laughed. “Actually, there’s two in there…”

“Twins??” She kissed his navel and her tail curled as a purr started in her throat. She was just about to say how happy she was, strong hands gripped her hips and something hard pressed against her backside, rubbing against her through her pants. She whined, blushing furiously. “Gohan!! Stop that!”

The teacher jumped back, shaking violently. “Mom!! I’m so sorry!! “ He was so embarrassed. Goten whimpered. The kiss to his navel had sent heat through him as well. He backed away to the wall. “We should go…”

Chichi growled. “Damn it this isn’t fair!! Why?! Why is it I am like this!! I can’t even have a conversation with my sons!! I can’t even tell you….I’m sorry…” She slumped to the floor and Gohan frowned. He hated to see his mother this way. “I’m so sorry mom…we could um…we could make it go away …”

“It feels weird okay! I know what we did with dad, but I could never hurt mom! If we do that we would be no better than dad!” As soon as it came out, the young demi clamped his hands over his mouth. Did he really just say that? That his father…was wrong for what he did to his mother? He didn’t even know he felt that way…and apparently neither did Gohan. Chichi whimpered. “Goten…”

“I’m sorry mom…I didn’t mean to say that about dad….I mean…I love dad…I know he had to follow his heart…I think I was mad…for so long…because you just left me..” He looked up at the ceiling, daring not to look her in the eyes. “You left me like you didn’t want me…you didn’t even try to fix it..you just ran off…and…and then with all the stuff you put in the papers about Trunks…why? Why did you hurt me like that…I stuck up for you! “ He looked down at her as his anger flowed. “Gohan didn’t, no one did but me!! You were right! It was wrong! It was unfair for dad to cheat on you! I believed you! Why did you turn on me like that?!”

Gohan frowned. “Goten it’s time to go.”

“No! Damn it she is going to answer me!”

Chichi looked down at her hands. “I did it because you are him Goten…out of the two of you…you are most like him…you act like him…think like him…look just like him…and I wanted to hurt him, but I was a coward. I was afraid of losing him so I took my anger out on you, and I’m sorry…I’m so sorry. I know I’m a bitch…I don’t mean to be…”

“Mom…I..”

“Don’t apologize. I needed it. I need to stop lying to you two. I wasn’t always like this you know..I lost my mother and because of my father’s learning disability, I had to become stronger. When I met your father…I thought I didn’t have to fight anymore…didn’t have to train anymore…but I was wrong. I had to fight to keep him home, fight to keep him thinking about me, I had to fight. I’m sorry I tried to stop you two from fighting…you especially Gohan…it’s just…” She looked up at the two pairs of chocolatey eyes. “ I wanted you to have a mother. A mother that baked cookies, and cared about your homework, and made you good foods….because that’s something I didn’t have. I am sorry I couldn’t keep our family together Goten, but I do not apologize for being there when it was. I was a good mother when we were a family…I know I was….I know I was….” The two fell to their knee’s and hugged her tightly, scent be damned. They loved her, she was a bitch, but she was their mother. And she cared for them deeply. “You were a good mother..” Gohan whispered, and Goten nodded, sniffling. “I love you mom, I’m sorry for yelling…”

“Its okay Goten…and don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine. Soon as I get out of this room I’m going to be the best I can be…” Purrs broke out in the room and Goten smiled, not even aware he had buried his face between her breasts. “Your nice mom. I like it when your not yelling..”

She swatted him. “I breast fed you once already Goten Son! “ The teen nipped at her clothed nipple and she gasped. “Not even one more time mom….”

Gohan was growling against her neck. “Me too mom…I want it too…”

What was she to do? “Knock it off!” Gohan sat up, but doubled over again, his hands in front of his pants. “It’s so hard…it hurts…Goten, we have got to leave now…”

Said demi had heard not one word. He was rubbing himself on her thigh, his hands under her shirt. “You smell so good….”

“Goten please!”

“I want it so bad…” That sound was unmistakable. The sound of lust. Her hand was grabbed and Gohan massaged it over his front, a dark blush on his cheeks. “I’m so sorry mother…” was all he could say. The ox princess shuddered, nails digging into his youngest son’s back. “Goten…Gohan…ahh…”

As if on queue, Goku walked in and blinked. “You guys! Your mom isn’t ready for that! Knock it off!!”

“But dad…she smells delicious…”

The full blooded saiyan had to admit. She did. “I know, but I was going to introduce her to Maverok!”

Goten growled. “He can’t have her!”

Chichi stood right up and arched her back, eyes glazed over as that heat burned. “Goku-please make them stop!”

He pulled the two up and pushed them out the door. When he looked down at the poor woman he blushed. Her shirt was raised up, her breast pulled from her bra, and sweat trickled down her forehead as she laid in a daze, body shaking. The tall warrior saw her pink nipples standing erect and groaned deeply. “Damn Chichi….you look sexy…I think I’m gonna go before Vegeta kills me. See ya…” He tipped out the room and locked the door. When he turned around he was face to face with the king. He cursed. “Shit!”

“What the hell are you doing with a key to her room?!” The king was pissed. 

“It was just so I could check on her koi….”

Koi huh… 

“Give me that!” He snatched the key and pocketed it. “If I see you in there again I won’t fuck you ever again!”


	55. Chapter: 35

Kakkarron was having issues as well.  He got up and looked down at himself with a heavy frown. He had drying seed all over his legs. Now he’d have to bath, and he hated taking a bath. After hopping in and hopping out, he shook like a dog and dug in the drafty closet of the room for something to wear. He found a pair of black pants and a shirt. They were a little small, but his fur was still very damp from the rain. After getting dressed, he stalked the halls for his first victim. He had to mark off those who were off limits. The pregnant one, the small female, and obviously the females that were nowhere to be found. That left everyone else. He smirked as he ran into a purple eyed teen. Trunks swallowed. The guy from earlier…he looked like Goku…and grandpa Bardock… He was backed into a open room and he started to stutter. “W-who aare-y-you….”

“I think you know who I am…let’s skip the bullshit meet and greet…we both know you’re about to suck my cock….” He pressed the shuddering demi up to a bookshelf and Trunks quivered as his lips were rubbed over by a callus finger. “…and we both know why…so just get to it…” Those crimson eyes….that smell…he had forgotten what he was even doing. He was so hard, bordering on a orgasm just from one touch. Shakily he lowered to his knees and started to unbutton the stranger’s pants. He started to unzip him when he was stopped. “Not with your hands. With your teeth. “ Who the hell was this guy?! He was so kinky…the purple haired teen was so turned on all he could do was comply. He leaned in with a blush and flicked the zipper tag with his tongue till he could grab it with his teeth. Slowly he pulled it down and the man above him growled in appreciation. He hastily pulled black pants down, desperate to have a taste, but pushed back painfully against the shelf in shock as the largest shaft he had ever seen in his life sprang into his vision, bobbing like a weapon in front of his trembling lips. Kakkarron grinned. “You like that? That’s real saiyan cock boy….take a good look…”

There was no fucking way he was going to be able to suck that…never the less fuck it! It was gigantic! He always thought Goku had the biggest he’d ever see naturally…this didn’t look natural..it was insanely too big, and his lust was washed over by fear. “I…I don’t think I’m capable of….” The red eyed man was amused. He loved the fear in the boy’s eyes. He looked like a cornered rabbit. It made him hard. All too gently, he touched a tanned cheek. “Open your mouth…” The 17 yr old shuddered at the touch, and his lips parted. His tongue touched the tip and swirled around the large crown till seed covered his lips. And still he wanted more. “Open a little more…”

“ahh…” Trunks moaned at his raspy, sexy voice. How could he not do as he asked? He was still so hard…and his manhood smelled so hot and musky… His lips parted more and he bobbed his head back and forth over the crown, his hand moving to jerk the hot flesh into his mouth. The full blooded saiyan hissed. This child’s mouth was hot like fire….like molten lava…he started to thrust, deeper, large hands gripping lavender hair. “Fuck….a little more…” That large crown was at the opening to his throat, and purple eyes went wide. He dug his dull nails into pale hips, trying to relax, but there was no comfort. With a deep thrust his nose met black curls, and he was inhaling that thick scent that was driving him mad, all while choking on hard shaft. His own sex was drizzling in his pants and he went rigid as his head was pressed to the stranger’s hips, gagging on the large organ. Was he trying to kill him? He finally pulled away, and the poor prince threw up seed on the red carpet. He had no time to prepare as he was yanked up into a hard kiss, his clothes being ripped clean from his body. He shivered from cool air, looking deep into the others eyes.

“I want it…I want it so bad….look at how hard you’ve made me….” He rubbed his erection against the other, and Kakkarron leaned to whisper in his ear, voice deep and raspy with need. “You’re going to beg for it? You are saiyan boy….demand you get this cock…” he pinched a dusty colored nipple and Trunks groaned. “Go ahead….demand I put this big cock inside you…” Tanned cheeks were stained red. “Fuck me….right now.”

“What was that?”

“I said fuck me! Stop toying with me and come get this tight ass….now.” He snatched around till his back was turned and spread his own rear apart. The uneven haired man purred. “That’s more like it….”. That thick crown was rubbed over his quivering entrance and he whined. “Yes!! Put it in me…” With a groan the wild saiyian began to push his thick crown inside the teen. Trunks hissed. “So fucking big!!” Kakkarron growled at the sight, and shoved his thick tip inside the willing heat. “Ahh kami yesss!!”

“You like that?”

“Fuck yes!!” He choked out, tooting his rear out more. He had to be a virgin. He was too damn tight. It was deliciously painful, and the full blooded saiyan thrusted deeper, watching that tight rim stretch over his mighty cock. Blood started to drip from between them and even he began to shake. “You may be ruined after this….” Trunks growled. “I can use the rejuvenation tank later! Just take me!” The red eyed saiyian frowned. How dare this little twink yell at him? He wanted his cock? He’d get his cock. Without warning he rammed inside the unsuspecting boy, and Trunks screamed bloody murder. “AHHHHH!!!” Seed shot from his twitching shaft, and he clawed at the bookcase. Kakkarron leaned over his back and violently began to fuck him, his massive manhood rapping the poor demi till he was hoarse from screaming. Damn he was good…his ass was almost as good as Vegeta’s… he lost himself as he lifted a tanned leg in the air, his sac smacking against reddened cheeks. He smacked his ass as he pounded into it, and the young warrior cried out. “FUCK!! Your cock is the best!! Ahhh-hit me again!” A callused hand swatted down upon his rear again, and the purple haired saiyian groaned loudly, his grip on the bookshelf causing the books to shake and fall on the floor around them. “Who’s cock is the best?”

He had never been filled like this….never. His sweet spot was hit so many times he couldn’t even tell when that pleasure stopped and when it began. And the pain…it was so intense…he knew he was torn, but could not stop his moaning, nervous laughter filtering his moans as he went crazy with pleasure. “Yours!! I’m gonna come!! I’M GONNA COME!!!” The full blooded saiyian made a bloody mess of perfect skin as he too began to succumb to pleasure, his eyes shut tight. “Too tight!! Boy! It’s coming!!”

Lavender eyes went wide. “AHHHH-HOT!!!” A seemingly unending river of seed gushed inside his already burning canal, and like butter over hot toast it melted his entire body into painful shakes. His hips jerked so violently he felt his bones pop in his joints as he came, his pearly seed spraying all over the books infront of him. He lost his voice and his consciousness, and Kakkarron slipped to the floor with his grandson in his arms. He panted and pulled out of the teen’s heat, and his seed shot from him onto the carpeted floor. “Fuck he was fucking fantastic…I shall have to have him one more time before I leave…”

When Trunks came to, the strange saiyian with the rose colored eyes was staring down at him. He blushed and tried to get up, but found he couldn’t. “Wha-“

“Your hipbone is broken. Tell me where this tank is so that I can put you in it.”

“Down the hall…in the lab.” He was picked up, and he groaned in pain. It hurt like hell. Did he really do that to himself? Come so hard he shattered his hipbone? He looked up at the other as he walked with him in his arms, knowing he’d probably do it again. Why? Because this saiyan was different…he was hot as hell…and he still smelled good. Even through his injury, his cock was hard just smelling his arousing scent. “Who are you….”

“You are Kakkarott and Vegeta’s son, aren’t you?”

“Yes…

“I am your great grandfather Kakkarron…but if you call me grandfather I will kick your ass…and I’d hate to do that…it is such a nice ass after all…” Trunks turned red. “I’m-I mean my name is-Trunks…”

Kakkarron smirked. “Well Trunks, you’re a damn good lay, I must admit…” They reached the lab and he layed him in the tank. “Just press the green button, it will start. “ He started to close the glass when Trunks grabbed his hand. “Kakkarron? Please don’t sleep with my mate…”

“Who’s that?” He had his interest. “Goten. He’s a black haired guy, my age. You will notice him because he’s insanely pregnant with twins. Don’t do what you did to me, to him, k? Even if he begs. With what you’ve got between your legs, he’d probably go into labor…”

“Oh the pregnant one. Yes he’s on my don’t touch list. He’s safe.”

The demi smiled. “Thanks…”

******


	56. Chapter: 36

Bardock had not been himself since his father was back. His lover could tell. He hadn’t eaten, he was fidgety, and he continuously groomed himself. The old king draped his arms around his back as he caught him shaking. “Bardock…calm down…would you like me to have a guard bring up some wine?”

The seer placed his hand on his lovers arm. “No thanks, mate..I’m fine, I’m just thinking…”

“Shall I make you incapable for a few hours…” Hands drifted into his shirt and rubbed over his nipples. A shudder escaped him.”Vegeta…I…I just can’t right now…”

The flame haired man lifted up and frowned. “Damn it, you do this every time Bardock. He is your father, not your master. What does it matter if you don’t please him..”

The younger male growled. “It means everything! You know how much pain I’ve put him through…the beatings he has taken to keep me safe…and after mother gave his life for me…I can’t disappoint him anymore…I can’t…”

“And what of me, doll…what about disappointing me…”

Bardock stood and held him from behind. “Vegeta…sweetheart…don’t be this way…you know you have my heart…”

The onyx eyed saiyan sighed and rested back against his mate. “Too bad Kakkarott can’t use that dragon to wish your mother back…then your father wouldn’t be such a prick to you…”

The flame haired man gasped as he was yanked around and pushed on the bed, his mate kissing his lips hard. He groaned deeply into his mouth, and his knuckles grew white as he gripped his black hair. The kiss was broken, and his neck was being licked over roughly, causing him to pant. “Bardock…what- ahh…you know that’s my spot…”

The uneven haired vessel growled against him. “You are so intelligent Vegeta…it turns me on…”

“Ah-Ahh…” A thick royal erection was pulled from tight black spandex, and its wetness was rubbed till Vegeta was curling into those touches. “Its-ahh-good…”

“I know how you like it…” The pale warrior rolled them over till he was under his moaning lover, and ripped the buttons of his shirt off as he yanked it open. “Make love to me Vegeta…”

“Bardock…” The old king pulled his love’s pants off and rubbed at his entrance, his body shaking. His mate did indeed know what he liked. He knew he liked to be teased into hardness. He looked down into warm chocolate and blushed. “I…I love you….”

“Vegeta…”

“I mean it…I know I do not say it often enough…but I do Bardock…I love you…so damn much…”

The younger saiyan chewed at his lips. “And I love you my king…please…” He leaned up to whisper over tanned lips. “Take your pleasure…and give me mine…” 

Damn he was a sexy bastard. The flame haired man wasted no more time, sheathing his manhood inside his beautiful golden doll. Bardock arched his back and moaned. “Perfect….”

“Doll…” Hot breath ghosted over sweaty skin as they moved slowly against one another, feeling that completeness in every stroke. The brown eyed warrior rolled his hips down against the heat inside him, his voice husky with pleasure. His mate sucked at his throat, and bit down at his mate mark as his thrusts deepened, and the father of 3 cried out, clawing at his back. “Vegeta!!”

The pulsing sex drew back, and then forced its way back inside him over and over, growing in speed and rhythm. His own manhood was stroked and he felt like he was on fire. He was raised to sit in the king’s lap, and he howled in pleasure, fisting auburn flamed hair. “Kami Vegeta-ahh...ah-ahhhh!!!”

Bloody lips ravished his nipples, and strong hands held his rear, spreading his cheeks apart as instinct took over the two. He squeezed around him as his lover’s thrust quickened, loins growing heavy. “Mm-mm-mmmmh-ahh-fuck-Vegeta-Vegetahhh-damn it’s so good!! “

Black eyes glazed over as their owner started to growl. “I can’t hold it!!” 

The uneven haired man gasped at the violent stabs against his sweet spot, and screamed. “VEGETA-AHHHHFUCKITSCOMING-”

That tight canal squeezed his already swollen cock till it was too much to bare. He pounded into his beautiful doll, his screams causing the dam of his orgasm to break. “BARDOCK-COME WITH ME-” 

“-AHHHHHH!!!” They screamed in unison, hips jerking as they released. 

They collapsed against the bed and Vegeta sr. panted hoarsely, cursing over and over. “Fuck…fuck….fuck…….”

Bardock was shaking. “V….that was amazing…”

Once they calmed down the old king laughed. “You haven’t called me V since we were young…”

Bardock blushed. “When we were….” They looked at each other, and then laughed. “We are too old to have anymore offspring.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Our offspring have offspring…” There was silence between them, and the older of the two swallowed. “You think….we might have…” Bardock removed the softening sex from him and licked his lips as seed gushed down his inner thighs. “You filled me with so much…I do not know. I will check with Trunks later….it’s probably nothing.” He chuckled as his lover bathed him, and purred in contentment. “We have work to do, you cannot keep me in bed…”

His mate smirked as he licked his spent shaft clean. “You are dirty, and you’re not leaving this bed till I have given you a proper cleaning…”

“Vegeta…”the seer whined, his legs being raised up over broad shoulders. That torturous tongue licked over his wet entrance and he clenched the sheets. “Fuck-not there you kinky bastard-ah!”

It sank deep and he began to shake, his rim being swirled around. He tried to move out of the touch, but his hips were grabbed and pinned down as that slick tongue pulled from him to drag up his seed covered sac. The soft flesh was cleaned thoroughly and his eyes rolled in the back of his head. “Damn it-I have to go talk to Kakkarott! You’re making me hard!”

Neither was aware that they were being watched, so they were scared shitless as they heard laughter. “Boy, you always did moan like a bitch. Funny, I didn’t even know you two still had sex.” 

The vessel sat up and his entire face turned red. “Father!”

Vegeta groaned. “Kakkarron, can’t you see we are busy?”

The red eyed man snorted. “No. Not really.” 

His son pulled his pants up, much to his mate’s disappointment, and shook his head. “Father…I…”

“Spit it out already. “

“I know I have been a disappointment to you…that you have been burdened with me…but I want to prove to you that I am worthy…”

Kakkarron frowned. “And how is that? You can’t do anything that could change how I feel about you…”

That hurt. He was trying to apologize…and he was still being an asshole… brown eyes stared up coldly. “Maybe I can’t be a great warrior like you…maybe I am unsaiyan…but there is one thing I can do that no one else can for you….and if I do…you must swear you will think better of me…”

“What could you possibly do? You have taken away my reason for living…and then brought me back to suffer without it…”

 

“I can bring mother back….”

The older male swallowed. “What…”

“I can, with Kakkarott’s help…bring mother back…but if I do, you must swear to think better of me…I cannot help I was chosen to be the vessel…it is not all a blessing…my visions are painful…I suffer with foresight…I only see death...and threw it all, I have not received a single praise from you. I wish to see you swell with pride when you look at me father…I have always…”

Crimson eyes lowered. “I do not hate you boy…it is the only way I knew how to raise you. Your mother was the nurturing one…” He turned from him, hands in his pockets. “He was so happy when he found out you were conceived…he wanted to bear me a child very much…and we had tried for so long with little success..so when we became pregnant with you…he…” Pale fist clenched. 

“He would sing to you…and made you many toys and blankets…his happiness was you…and he was mine..all he wanted in the world was you…and that night...the night of your birth…he begged me to name you after him…he must have known…you destroyed his beautiful body with that power of yours…I could not save him…all I could do was watch him bleed to death in my arms….I had lost something inside me…I was not suppose to live without him…but there I was…alive…able to see his death and with a child I didn’t even know what to do with…without him…you seemed like a stranger….I did what I had to….I could see no pride in you…because your birth had taken mine…”

 

Bardock shook. “Father….I..I am sorry…”

“I blame her for his death most of all…that bitch Begeta….she had to pick you…why you and not someone else….why did it have to be my offspring…”

“Father I can bring him back…please…let me fix this..”

Kakkarron turned to look at him out the corner of his eye. “If it’s possible…why didn’t you do it before…”

“It is Kakkarott…he revived Vegeta with a magical dragon…he has told me he is going to wish his friend back to life….I can tell him to do the same for mother…”

“Kakkarott huh…”

“Yes…my son…I am no better than you…I let my stubbornness get the better of me…and I sent Kakkarott off as a child…someone else raised my son…and Vegeta…I could not stop him from being kidnapped…the only one I raised was Radditz….and I sent him off to battle too…I am a bad father…but I am trying to make it up to my sons by being here for them..for my grandchildren…and their children…I don’t want them to be like us father…I want them to be better..to love each other..protect each other…”

“That is not saiyan…loving each other…”

“They are more to me than just saiyan. They are a part of me, and want them to know love as well as the love of the fight. You can have both and still be saiyan. Father please…let us start again..I will ask my son to revive mother…and we can renew our bond…”

He had not seen his beautiful Bardock since that horrible night…what would he do if he revived him after so long…would he want to be here? Would he still love him? It was selfish to want him back….but he did…

“Bring him back to me….son.”

The younger saiyan hugged his father from behind and smiled against his back. “Yes father..”

*****

Goku was playing match maker. He was interviewing guys for the women from earth, and he had almost everyone matched..except for one.

Chichi. He wanted someone special for her. He knew his pupil was good looking and strong, and thought he’d make a good match for her. With that in mind, he knocked on the guard’s quarters, whistling. The door opened, and the young soldier blushed as he saw him, pushing his hair from his face. “Your majesty…”

“Hi Maverok. Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?”

“Of course, divine one.” He opened the door, and the goofy saiyan walked in and plopped to sit on the floor. Maverok loved the gi the man wore..that loud orange…he looked like a sweet tasting pumpkin. 

Really?? Did he just think that? He bowed in front of him on his knees, but was pulled up. “No need to do that stuff when we are alone. We are friends remember? And you can call me Kakkarott; divine one is kind of weird. “

“Yes your- I mean, yes Kakkarott…”

“So Mav’, I know you don’t have a mate, and didn’t try to pick one this Solaris…”

“I preferred to stay by your side…”

“You’re really nice. Cute too, that’s why I picked you, but I want you to have someone special too. I can’t be that person. My heart belongs to the king.”

“I know…I am happy just to be by your side…I do not need…you to desire me…”

The earth raised saiyan smiled. “I already do that anyway. “

Maverok blushed.”Really?!”

“Yeah, I told you, I think you’re cute. But I want you to have a mate. I know someone who’s…” he was going to say really nice, but Chichi was not nice. She was a bitch. “Really feisty. I think you’d like her.”

The younger man blinked. Did he just say…her?? “Your majesty…”

“I told you, call me Kakkarott.”

“Kakkarott…I…I don’t-“

“Don’t worry-“  
“I do not like females…”

“Huh?”

The soldier looked down at his hands. “I do not like females Kakkarott…I prefer…prefer…males…”

Goku made a o face. “Ahh…I get it. That’s okay. There’s a bunch of guys from earth who need mates too. Why don’t you come down with me to their rooms, and you can see if you like one of them. No pressure.”

He did need a mate…he was at that age…there was no harm in just…looking.. “Alright…but just looking…” 

“Great. Come on!” The tall fighter yanked him out the room and down the steps to where Vegeta had placed the men from earth. He knew his friend needed a special friend, and he sort of liked playing cupid. He just knew one would catch his eye. 

Down in the rooms, the males in question were moaning, circled around one bed. In the center was….

A boy. The boy with the chocolate colored skin and wavy hair. 

He was being savagely taken, and his screams muffled by the shafts that took turns forcing themselves into his mouth. Someone was sucking him dry, and his hands and feet were made to stimulate the group, the horny men making him stroke, rub, and suck them without regard for his own wishes. The sex in his mouth spurted seed and he coughed it against the sheets, lean body shaking. “Please stop! It hurts!”

“He’s so good…”

“Hurry up, I’m taking him next.”

For the 5th time his sex had been jerked till he felt his release, and his body arched as he came into the strange males mouth, tears in his eyes. “Ahhh!! No more!! I can’t anymore!!”

The door was opened just as the group went off, and the poor child let out a choke sob as seed was shot all over his bruised body. Goku couldn’t believe it. He was shocked into silence. How could they do this to this? While the kid was probably 18, younger than Goten, this boy was not ready for this. He had just lost his family…his home….

No...it was more than just that. He promised Jace…he promised to keep him safe…to watch over him…to be his father because he knew his pain. The earth raised saiyan knew he had failed, and it hurt. It hurt and he felt paralyzed by that fact.

Maverok was pissed however. He growled deep in his throat, his hair bleeding into gold and his eyes blue. “Fucking cowards…I’ll make you pay!”


	57. Chapter: 37

He charged at them and beat them all senseless, breaking bones, backs, arms. Goku tried to stop him, but even he was pushed back as the shorter male laid into the bastard who had just pulled his dripping cock from the poor teen’s entrance. He made the man a bloody mess. It wasn’t until his teacher yelled at him did he stop. “Maverok stop!! That’s enough!” He looked up at him and then down at the unconscious man, his body shaking. “Forgive me…these bastards…I want nothing to do with any of them. “ He moved to the teen and the teen flinched. “It’s alright…I swear I won’t hurt you…”  
Light brown eyes were staring up at him wide. “At first….it was just one…and it felt really good…but then…it started to hurt…and there were so many of them…I…I couldn’t stop them…I couldn’t stop them…” Maverok held the boy in his arms. “Shh…it’s over…I won’t let them hurt you anymore…”

The men had to have medical treatment. They were beyond the help of a rejuvenation tank, and most of them would be bed ridden for at least a month. Trunks looked around at his now full patient room, and cursed. “Fuck…Maverok you really tore these guys a new asshole. This poor bastard…did you have to bite his throat like this? I think his vocal cords are too damaged for me to fix…”

He wasn’t listening. He was watching the boy in the tank, watching him like a hawk. There was a beep, and he stood up sharply. “What is wrong?!”

The lavender haired teen shook his head. “Relax. He is almost healed. The beeping just means the tank is about to empty. Man I think I might need mom for this…” he said with a shake of his head, still staring at the poor man’s throat. His new assistant, a small saiyan named Less, came in with more gauss. “Is this enough Prince Trunks?” 

“Yeah. Do me a favor. Wash up and go have Prince Goten show you where Mrs. Brief is. We will need her for this. “ 

The man nodded. The tank started beeping again, and the door popped open. Maverok watched the boy sit up and tuck his knees to his chest. “Where am I?”

“You are in the infirmary. You are safe, I brought you here to heal your wounds. Here…” He opened out a green blanket and the boy got out and walked up to him, letting him wrap it around him. The teen looked around the room at the men. “You hurt them all really bad…”

“They deserved it…they hurt you really bad. Are you okay? Does anything hurt?”

The brown eyed saiyan shook his head. “No, I feel fine…but can I have some clothes?”

“I will take you to go get some. “ He picked him up and the boy blushed as he was carried out the room and down the hall. They went down a flight of steps and down to the soldier’s room, where he opened it and set the boy on his bed. He looked in his closet for some clothes for him to wear. “Thank you mister…”

He was given a too big pair of pants and a shirt, and he came out of his blanket, standing to put them on. He turned from the soldier as he bent over to pull his pants up, and Maverok turned red at the sight. ‘What a beautiful boy….he must have been well sought after….’

The boy caught him looking and backed up, holding his shirt to his chest. “You’re not going to…rape me are you…I’ll fight you…I swear I will!”

“No! I’d never-“  
“You’re a pervert!”

“I’m not! Please hear me out…”

He motioned for the boy, and he cautiously came over. The older saiyan grabbed his hands and held them, looking up into his fearful eyes. “I do not remember when I was your age…but I remember when I awoke on this planet…I was like you…I was young in mind…virginal…and trusting…and the men in my village…they did the same thing to me…”

“What…”

“They raped me….they took turns raping me…because of the heat…I could not stop them…and when I saw you in that room…I saw myself…when something like that happens to you, it is useless in trying to find someone who understands…you don’t have to search. I understand how you feel…and I know I am much older than you…but I also know that you will need to take a mate soon. I want to be the one….if you would have me…I will not hurt you…and I will be there to always protect you, so that never happens again.”

The boy whimpered. “Goku told me…I would want to find a friend… do we have to…”

He shook his head. “Not if you don’t want to. It doesn’t have to hurt…it can feel good too. You would have to trust me. If you can do that..I’d very much like to make you happy.” 

Light eyes looked down at him and his hands were pulled from. He was almost afraid the boy was going to reject him, when arms shakily wrapped around his neck, and that small frame fell against him. He smiled and held him close. “It’s okay now…I know you want to…you can cry…”

He felt him tremble, and then his shoulder grew wet. He patted his back. “It’s okay…they will never hurt you again..I swear.”

The boy slid down to his knees and they were eye level. “You are very nice…I don’t know your name…”

“Maverok…”

“I’m Jace…” He whispered, cheeks red. His hands trailed to the older saiyan’s face and Maverok blushed. “Maverok…” the teen said, trying it out. The soldier’s heart started to beat wildly in his chest. He had never heard his name said that way before….

“Jace….”

“I don’t want to remember any of it…make me forget…” Quivering lips pressed against his own, and the older male shuddered. He kissed him back with caution, watching the different emotions running over him, First curiosity…then fear…mingled in with arousal….till it was just arousal. He felt him moan into his mouth, and his own eyes lidded. He should stop this…soon.  
He pulled away and the boy shuddered with need. “Why did you stop…”

“You just had a traumatic experience…you do not need me to make you relieve it…”

“No, make me forget! You said you’d make me feel good…” He felt a hardness being rubbed against his own, and he groaned. Chocolate colored hands reached to grab his hips and the boy pressed into him harder. Damn it felt good..their shafts battling between them…his throb increased. He hadn’t felt this way before…he hadn’t taken a lover since the incident…something inside him wondered how good it would feel if they weren’t wearing pants. This was not good. “Stop….this isn’t the way….ahh..”

The teen wasn’t listening. He was in heat after all. He grinded against him. “But it’s hard…yours is hard too…” He pressed his lips against the soldier, and Maverok groaned in his mouth, his hands on his small hips. He tried to still him, but the boy’s clothed crown was rubbing against his own…and they both had seeped seed through their pants… the two fell on the floor, hips bucking up against one another. He was rolled over, and the boy sat on top of him, pulling his sex from his pants. His hands clamped against his wrists. “No!”

The boy’s tail flickered back and forth. “I want to…feel good…” He pulled his hands away, unzipped his pants and pulled his sex from his own. Maverok groaned and looked between them. The boy was pressing their sexes together, and seed was making sticky bridges between them. He bucked up and the boy stroked them together. “Ahh…”

“Jace please….”

“It feels so good…your skin is hot….” The teen gasped, eyes shut tight as he palmed their tips. Maverok shot up and moaned against the boy’s shoulder, his hand moving to stroke his hardness. Jace moaned and the soldier whispered in his ear. “Stroke me…”

Smooth hands that were definitely not saiyan graced his cock, and the two pumped each other’s silken manhoods, feeling seed drizzle against one another. Jace whined and his free hand moved to cling to his back. Something was happening to him…he leaned into the other’s neck and his mouth opened. His teeth grazed against pale skin, and the older saiyian shivered. He licked the boy’s neck, breathing short puffs of heat against a already sensitive area. “Does it feel good…”

“Yeah…” the boy whispered back, starting to purr deep in his throat. He nibbled on the soldier’s neck and soon that nibble turned into suckling, turned into nipping, and then into his teeth piercing flesh. Maverok gasped against his ear. This boy had claimed him…his blood was suckled from his skin, and his moans grew loud and rough, those smooth hands coated with seed slipping easily against his spilling cock. “Ahh…just like that…” he leaned down and sank his teeth into the teen’s warm flesh, and the poor boy lost it. He started coming in his hands, his hips thrusting up into his tight grip. “Maverok!! AHH!!”

He soon lost it too, and he held the boy down as he thrusted against his hand, moaning against his bloody neck. “Jace ah-ahhh!!” He jerked up as he spilled his seed, his eyes shut tightly. When he came to, he felt and heard the boy’s heart beat, and smiled. He wasn’t afraid…he was…happy. He could feel it through their new bond. He lifted up to look down at the teen, and blushed. He looked debauched, blood drizzling from the corner of his mouth, seed covering his lower half…he whimpered. “Sexy…” 

Jace looked up at him with a blush. “What did we do…I can hear a heart beat….”

“It is mine..I can hear yours too…we bonded…see, you bit me…and I bit you…” 

The teen touched the mark. “So does this mean we are married?”

Maverok frowned. “I don’t know what married is…it means we are mates. That you and I are partners for life…”

“So it is like marriage…”

“Is that a bad thing…”

Jace shook his head. “No..I feel safe when you are around..well safe and…and…” he wrapped his arms around him and Maverok licked his cheek. “I’m glad…”

“Maverok?”

“Hm?”

“Is it hard being saiyan…will there always be guys…after me like that…”

“Well until we…that is…your scent will not change….”

Brown eyes closed. “Then let’s just do it then…I don’t want people trying to hurt me all the time..”

“Not now…wait…” This pissed the boy off. He pulled away and put his shirt on. “You said you want to be my boyfriend…I wanted you to replace them…”

“You can’t replace those memories that easily Jace…it will take time…rushing into that when we both know you mentally don’t want it…would only hurt you more. “

The teen knew he was right. After everything he had been through…he really just… “Does this place have video games?”

“Video games?”


	58. Chapter: 38

After seeing what he saw in that room, the usually happy go lucky Goku was lost in thought, cradling his son to his chest as the babe fed. He couldn’t imagine why…someone would hurt someone like that…why they would do those things, knowing that it was wrong. It made him think of his own children…he wondered if anyone had tried to do those horrible things to them. The flame haired child smacked his chubby hands against his chest and his little fluff of a tail curled back and forth. Just the idea made him sick. Without a knock first the door to the nursery was open, and he growled deep in his throat. The room needed a lock…

Bardock walked in with a smile, but it faded at his youngest son’s look. “Kakkarott…what’s wrong…”

“Someone got hurt today…really bad…a kid…a little younger than Goten…”

The seer frowned. “Here? In the palace?”

He nodded. “ Some guys….they…they did stuff to him…sex stuff…and…and I…I don’t understand…”

His father walked up and touched his shoulder. “ Kakkarott…always remember…we are animals…instinct drives us..those men…were just following their instincts…while it is wrong…it is a natural part of life..” 

“Why? Why would anyone do that to…a kid…he had already been through so much…I promised him he wouldn’t get hurt again…”

“A saiyan’s instinct to mate with the young is merely their need to mate and clan…you mate, have offspring, and teach that offspring how to pacify their heat and serve their future mate…those men are not mated, and have no offspring. They were acting on that desire to quell the young one’s heat…it is wrong…but it is our way…”

He thought he understood a little better, but he still didn’t like it. The older saiyian patted his back. “Is the boy okay?”

“Yeah, Maverok is taking care of him…”

“Good. Do not worry about the young ones…death will be swift for the person who dares harm this clan. Speaking of which, I came in here to speak with you about something important…”

“What is it?”

“You told me yesterday that you were going to use the Dragonballs to wish your comrade back to life, did you not?”

Little Vegeta blew bubbles between them. “Yeah, I’m gonna do that today, I have to try, I promised my friend. “

“I have a favor to ask of you…do you think you could use one of these wishes to revive your grandfather back to life….”

“Grandfather? Kakkarron died? When?”

“No, not him…your other grandfather…Bardock…it would mean a lot to me…and to your grandfather if you tried…”

The look in his father’s eyes told him he really meant it. This did mean a lot to him, and if it meant a lot to him, it meant a lot to him as well. He smiled. “Sure dad. I’ll try my best. What’s grandpa Bardock like anyway?”

At the question, his father drifted to the window. “I do not know…I never met him…father always said…he was the most beautiful saiyan created…that he was unnaturally calm…caring…a gentle soul…I would very much liked to have seen him…if only once….father always said I look like him…but I have his build and hair…the only difference I saw…was in the color of my eyes…I did not inherit father’s blood stare…I have never seen any other saiyan with it either…”

Goku heard a longing in his father’s tone…a deep longing. He had never met his mother…it must have felt like the longing he had to know his parents…that deepness…to feel connected to something…not just something wild and random…he would do his best to make his wish come true, because he knew there was happiness in knowing. “I will bring grandpa back, dad. And everyone will be there to welcome him home.”  
****

The Dragonballs had been gathered long after they had been separated to ensure they were in reach. The clan stood out in the royal maze, the sun shining down on them as the large golden orbs were sat down in the grass. Kakkarron was nervous…what if it didn’t work…what if this was some fantasy…he’d die from hope. “Kakkarott…are you sure this is going to work….”

“King Kai said grandpa Bardock was very nice, and that he didn’t see any reason why he couldn’t be brought back to life. He also said King Yema was glad that you were returned to Vegetasei. He said you tried to escape Hell 10 times!”

Kakkarron blushed. “I was trying to get to Bardock…I was so close the last time…I had burrowed a hole through the large man’s desk…dropped to the floor and I ran like mad out the door. I got to the gate and was detained by two assholes with wings.”

Bulma wasn’t nervous. She was impatient. “Hurry up Goku!”

“Sorry Bulma. Pichan, awaken the dragon.”

The young demi stood next to his teacher, and Dende stared over his shoulder. He was making him nervous! He couldn’t do it wrong in front of his master… 

“Master Dende…could you back up some…”

“Sure kid..” 

“Mabi, I your master call you! Awaken!” The sky grew dark, and clouds swirled in the sky. The golden balls started to shine brightly, and Kakkarron gasped, his hand unconsciously gripping his son’s shoulder. Bardock smiled and gripped him back. The young dragon shot from that light, and he wiggled around happily. “Master Pichan…what is your wish..”

Dende looked at his young student with a frown. “He is a bit playful Pichan…”

“Sorry Master….we did let him out to play once or twice…”

“I thought I said no playing with the dragon…” He growled. Goku laughed. He thought Mabi was cute. “Hey Mabi, I wish my friend Yamcha back to life. “

The young dragon did a loop in the sky. “Your wish has been granted…” There was a strike of lighting, and Yamcha appeared, looking confused. “I’m alive! Goku, you did it!!”

Bulma walked over with caution, and the scar faced man looked at her with sadness. “Bulma…”

The blue haired woman started to cry. “Yamcha…Yamcha I..” He silenced her with a tight hug, their young child beating at his chest. Mabi did dropped down to the ground and Pichan and Gogeta petted him, which made Dende frown. “Knock it off! He will never be a proper dragon if you treat him like your pet!”

The golden dragon licked the young saiyan’s, and they laughed, falling back on their butts. “Mabi! You got me all wet with dragon spit!”

“What is your wish…”

Goku looked to his mate, and he nodded. “I wish for Bardock son of Tiris to be brought back to life.” 

The ground shook and everyone fell except for Kakkarron. Light shinned on the grass, and before him, a form started to appear. It grew darker and darker, till chocolate eyes stared at him wide, and a defiant tear fell down his cheek. There were no words he could say…his heart was thumping wildly…his body shaking…

The man before him reached a delicate hand out to him. “Kaki!”

The crimson eyed saiyan ran to him and swept him from the ground, his entire body overwhelmed with his trembling. “Bardock!!” He freely cried into the smaller male’s shoulder, and his neck was kissed gently. Bardock whimpered against him. “Kaki…how is this possible…how is it…I feel your arms around me…” Brown eyes scanned over the group, and the thin male slid from his lover’s arms. He looked at one he knew belonged to him…to only him… he walked over as if in a daze, hands stretching out to touch pale cheeks. “My baby….my beautiful baby boy….”

The seer felt tears stinging his eyes. “Mother….” He leaned down and hugged his small frame. When he pulled away, he found his hand was taken in soft hands. He blushed. “Kaki….we are blessed….” Tears were falling without shame down the revived man’s eyes. “They are all ours…aren’t they….”

Kakkarron nodded. “Yes….our child had many children…and his children have many children…this…this is our clan…”

He walked up to each one of them and touched their cheeks gently, looking deep into their eyes as his purple kimono style robe dragged across the grass. He came to Vegeta sr. and Bardock smiled. “Mother…this is my mate…Vegeta, son of the late Lord Vegeta…”

The flame haired man shuddered at the warmth of the small saiyan’s touch. He was truly beautiful…with a air of such peacefulness and unchecked pride…he had spent all his life trying to achieve such a thing…to be so confident in your place in the world…his eyes watered. “You are very beautiful Vegeta…and your thoughts are of longing…please…call me Da-ki…” The old king gasped. 

Da-ki…great giver in saiyan tongue… such immediate acceptance of him…not because of status or strength…this man was special. No wonder Kakkarron’s heart was torn asunder at his death. No wonder he tormented his mate…lost his mind…

They walked over to the three younger saiyan’s and they blushed. “These are our children…Vegeta, Kakkarott, and Radditz. Kakkarott is the one that revived you…” The old saiyan kissed each of their foreheads, hands on their red cheeks. “We strived so hard…and the fruits of our labors are great…” He touched a orange clad chest and Goku smiled down at him. “Your heart…is so pure Kakkarott….the entire planet weeps at your beauty….and from our humble beginnings Kaki…one of our clan…king of all the land…Begeta has blessed us greatly…” 

When he turned to Radditz, he touched his hair and something akin to pain fell in his eyes.. “This mane…”

Bardock smiled. “His mother was Tana…daughter of Tara..”

“My sister had a child….this means you are my nephew as well….it is clear…yes…you are as beautiful as my poor mother…this hair belies your heritage…” 

They walked to Devon and Radditz blushed. “He is my mate….his name is Devon…” 

The brown eyed man smiled and touched the teen’s stomach. “You carry another part of me…I can tell you have seen pain little one…because of it…you will be a great mother…”

The hazel eyed teen trembled. “..What…”

“You glow with pregnancy…I am old, so bear with me, but I believe you are a week or two along…I swell with pride.” Devon looked up at Radditz and he had that look again....that sad, painfulness in his eyes. “Radi…Radi did you hear….we…we did it…we did it!” He jumped into his lover’s arms and they fell into the grass. Radditz laughed, a happiness he had not known flowing over him. “I knew we could sweetheart!”

Bardock sr. smiled gently down at them, but looked down to his feet as two small saiyans pulled at his robe. He turned dark red. “Kakkarron….oh my goodness….look at them…just look at them!” He picked Gogeta up and the boy blushed as his cheek was licked over and over. “Grandpa! “ He whined, and soon Pichan was as well. Unlike his cousin, he stayed still and took the squishiness. “You are adorable!!” Gohan laughed at his son, but soon the old saiyan walked up to him too, and he laughed weakly. “ Grandfather…”

“What strength…and to keep such power within….and raw….you are definitely our grandson…is this your mate? I have not seen a namek in a very long time….this one has been touched by Begeta…what a beautiful tail….” Piccolo blushed. Pan rubbed her shoe against the grass as they came to her, but Bardock sr just patted her head. “A beautiful saiyan female…such a gift to an old saiyan…Dai-ki will look after you too.”   
The young demi smiled. “You smell nice Da-ki…”

He blushed. “Thank you child…you smell nice as well. It is wonderful to smell and taste and feel isn’t it? Life is a wonderful thing to have…I am so happy I can share it with you.”

They came to Trunks and Goten, and at the sight of Gotenks, the brown eyed saiyan opened his hands wide. Trunks gave the giggling baby to him and Gotenks purred against him, smacking at his full stomach. “Go! Go!”

“I had wished to hold my baby this way…oh you are so precious…Da-ki will take good care of you little one…” Trunks and Goten smiled. Grandpa Bardock was really nice. “His name is Gotenks. I’m Trunks, he’s Goten, and they are Truten and Boxer..” There was a mournful look at the sight of Goten’s pregnant belly. “You are having twins….how is it…I have never heard of such a thing…I am overwhelmed with happiness…” He took Gotenks with him as he came to Bra and Kein, and the princess bowed. “Great grandfather…”

“Another female….and she is breathtaking….” The princess blushed. “I am called Bra, Da-ki…and this is my mate Kein, son of Phy…”

The two teens were caught up in an embrace, and their cheeks licked over. They hugged him back and the beautiful saiyan looked up at his son, and then to his mate. “Kaki…is this a dream?”

The red eyed warrior walked over to him and held his small waist as he saw his lover start to cry. “If it is….let us never awaken…I have been so lost without you….so lost…”  
*****


	59. Chapter: 39

Just having Da-ki around made everyone feel lighter…happier. Bardock had never seen his father smile before…and it was almost frightening how happy the older man was. Like a young one, prancing around his mate, asking him things, laughing. The seer looked to his lover and sighed with a happy peacefulness. “Vegeta…this has to be the best idea you have had besides us being mates. Look at him…and mother…he is a vision…he lightens the very air with his warmth. This planet was truly missing his spirit. The very tree’s seemed to dance at his arrival. “ 

The old king nodded. “I am happy it turned out so well. Now you will have what your heart desires…”

Bardock purred against his shoulder as he looked out at their family playing in the grass, children wrestling, his son’s chasing each other through the trees….his parents walking around the maze… “I feel utter peace…even with the vision foretelling of misfortune…today…today could not go wrong…”

Da-ki walked with his lover around the grassy field, his hand in his purple sleeves, his long black hair hanging in a ponytail down to the grass. Each section was laced with a silver band, and the front of his smooth face was framed with spiky black hair that reached forward. His eye lashes were long and straight; his eyes were the color of warm coco. His skin was pale as diamonds, and it shined in the sunlight, making him look like a porcelain doll. His mate noticed all of this…like he’d never get to see him again after that moment. Noticed the slender curve of his back as it was clothed by beautiful violet cloth…noticed the stray hair at the nape of his neck…the way his smelled…like lavender and warmed wood…the calmness of his voice…it was like he had fallen all over again. He was interrupted from his longing thoughts by a chuckle. “Kaki…you look at me as if I am not yours….”

“Bardock….death did not steal your beauty….you are still the most angelic creature in all of Vegetasei…”

Pale cheeks stained pink, and the uneven haired man groaned. “I have missed that face…”

The slender male smiled at him, and it nearly made him cry. “I missed you too my dear mate…you are still as charming as I remember. Many years have passed between us…but the past is the past…I am looking forward to spending time with my family.” He grabbed hold of strong arms and Kakkarron blushed through a smile. He stopped and tilted his mate’s head to looked up, his red eyes lidded. “Bardock…”

The smaller saiyan shuddered. “Kaki…”

“I want to kiss you before this dream fades…”

“A kiss…is never just a kiss….” Pale lips uttered, feeling warm breath ghosting over them. The taller warrior was shaking…as if it was their first kiss. He was so close…so close to those warm lips…so close to tasting them… “…then let us say it is a kiss…and see what it turns into….” He whispered, and he leaned down further. He heard his mate shuddering breath, and his heart raced…so close…he was nearly there….  
“Ouch!” Gogeta had skidded to their feet, and he sat up, grass stains on his pants, his crown nearly off his uneven haired head. He lifted his right pants leg and hissed. He had skinned his knee. He growled, but tears fell from his eyes. He started to whimper, and rock the pain away. Da-ki leaned down and wiped his eyes. “Oh child…it’s alright…it is just a scrape…”

The little prince sniffled. “I’m okay…”

He shook his head. “No you’re not.” He picked him up and nursed his wound. Kakkarron whimpered. “Bardock…”

“Kakkarron don’t be a baby. This little one needs me.” He smiled back at his mate and took Gogeta off. 

Once he was out of ear shot, the red eyed saiyan growled. “Damn it Kakkarott! Can’t you deal with your brat?!”

Goku flew down and frowned at him. “You should be nice like Da-ki. I can’t even see what he sees in you. Your mean and rude and-“

Bardock shook his head. “Kakkarott respect your elders.”

“But dad-“

Vegeta sr nodded. “Kakkarott don’t act like a child. I’m sure Kakkarron wants to spend time with Da-ki. He has not seen him in….” he looked at his mate. Kakkarron was around…80… “in around 55 years. Wouldn’t you want to spend time with Vegeta if you hadn’t seen him in that long?” 

He hadn’t thought of that. He looked at his grandfather and nodded. “Mom’s right…I’m sorry…I’ll go get Gogeta…”

Da-ki came up holding the child. “He’s right here. “ The boy looked like he had been loved to death. He licked his great grandmother’s cheek and jumped out of his arms. “Child be careful!!” 

Gogeta blushed and nodded as he ran towards Pichan. “Yes Da-ki.”

He turned and smiled at Goku, who looked meekly at him. “Thanks for taking care of him. He’s always getting hurt..you know…boys play rough..”

A hand stroked his cheek. “You have marked this child Kakkarron…he is even named after you…look at him…he is your spitting image…”

Kakkarron swallowed. “He has my looks, but not my brains.”

The earth raised saiyan turned red. “Don’t make fun! I hit my head when I was a baby!”

His mate walked up and rubbed his head. “It is a good thing too. Had he been a true saiyan, we wouldn’t be standing here. Kakkarott may not be as intelligent as most, but he is a great warrior, and has a big enough heart to think of someone other than himself. He is what all saiyans should be.”

“Oh Vegeta…that was the nicest thing you’ve ever said about me…” He hugged his lover’s flamed head and the king blushed. Da-ki smiled tenderly. “You two love each other very much, I can tell.”

The dumb warrior nodded, purring against his blushing lover, who had his arms crossed, trying to look unaffected. “Vegeta is the one for me…from the first time I looked at him, I knew…”

“I would very much like to hear your mating stories…”

Radditz was driving Devon up the wall. Every since he found out about their baby, he was hovering over him, making sure he didn’t fall, he even growled at Gohan when he bumped into him. “Radditz, knock it off!”

“But sweetheart…”

“You block Begeta with your hovering! I cannot even feel her light! It is too soon for your worries my love…I know you’re excited….but you are making me nervous.”

The long haired soldier blushed. “Sorry sweetheart…” The hazel eyed saiyan lifted on his tippy toes and kissed his lover’s lips. “It’s okay my love.”

The star started to set and the clan retreated for dinner. When they came in, Goku was surprised to see Bulma and Chichi cooking. He frowned. “Chichi, what are you doing out of your room?!”

“Goku, I’m a grown woman! You can’t keep my locked in that room forever! And besides, I will not have my children eating the crap these bastards call dinner! Look at this! This is not properly prepared! Some of this meat is still raw!”

He looked down at the poor men who had attempted before him to come in the kitchen, and he shook his head. He was going to say something, but smells wafted into his nose. “That smells really good Chichi…” He leaned over her and stared down at the pots she was stirring. She snickered. “You never did learn how to wait. Go wash up, it will be done soon.”

Bulma cursed as she burned her finger putting something that looked like rolls in the oven. “Shit that’s hot! Tell Bra to get in here and help! She’s a married woman now, she needs to learn how to cook for her husband!”

Chichi nodded. “I agree. Vegeta doesn’t know how to cook, and look at the stuff these poor boys have been eating. “

While they were talking, the silly man had stole 6 rolls. Chichi growled at him, her tail flickering. “Goku you had better not eat anymore! Get out of the kitchen!” She smacked him in the head with her wooden spoon, and he whimpered. “Ouch!! Okay okay!!”

When dinner was done, they all sat around the big table and conversed. Da-ki just smiled and watched them race to finish. He noticed Chichi, and everyone noticed her smell, but the need for food, and the fact that she was scary as hell, dissuaded them from taunting her. Once they were finished, and children were put to bed, the adults took to sitting in the large balcony of the throne room. They had taken some sweet wine and beer along with them, and they talked as the new moon graced their forms. “So please tell me how you two met Kakkarott..” Da-ki said as he sat on his lover’s lap. Goku sipped his drink and closed his eyes, as if envisioning the day. “Well…I had just been revived back on earth..I had to fight Vegeta and Nappa to save the earth…I fought Nappa, and I won, but Vegeta…he…” 

The king smirked. “I killed him..he was losing!”

Nappa whined. “Vegeta!”

“Sorry Nappa..I wouldn’t do it again…unless you were losing..” They laughed. “Anyway. So It was just me and Vegeta….he was so beautiful….. he had this stare…and he was so confident…and strong!! I got so excited fighting him…what power…” The king blushed with pride. “All I wanted to do was kiss him..but I was married to Chichi at the time..and the earth…well I had to make a choice..and I chose my planet..but the next time we met…he helped me…and when he died..I was so angry…I…I…” He looked down at his hands… “Freeza…that bastard killed my Vegeta…he killed my Vegeta….” He started to shake, and his power started to increase. Vegeta covered his hands with his own. “Kakkarott…I am right here…”

The group sweated. Most of them knew how temperamental Goku was about Vegeta, but Da-ki and Kakkarron did not. They were shocked, and it showed in their faces. The earth man laughed weakly. “Sorry…I love Vegeta…at that time…I knew I did…but I didn’t tell him…and he died…I have watched him die twice…and it is hard for me to talk about..but putting the sad stuff aside, I did tell him how I felt…it was winter time..when it was snowing..I got up and told him I loved him…and the following summer we had Gogeta. We have been together every since..” He curled into his mate, and the king kissed his mate mark. ”Kakkarotto…”

“Geta…”

Da-ki smiled. “What a beautiful mating story…”

Trunks even agreed. They all knew his father and Goku had a romance out of some book. That’s why the bastards were always fucking. Their story made his and Goten’s look like a fling. And because of this, he blushed as everyone turned to them. “Aheh…hi..”

“You two have three children together, I’m sure your mating story is beautiful…”

Goten grinned. “Me and Trunksie? It is the best!”

‘Chibi…’

The black haired teen stuck his frosting spoon in the jar and touched his stomach. “You see, Trunks has been my best friend since I was born. We’ve gone through everything together…and because we were friends first, wasn’t hard for us to become mates. I didn’t have a crush on him at first, he had one on me!” The lavender haired prince turned red and everyone laughed. 

“He has always been kind to me…even when the kids at school were jerks. He stood up for me. He never asked me to be smarter, or dress different, he accepts me for me…and that’s why I fell for him. That and his eyes…they are so deep…the color of jasmine…and he is so strong…but he doesn’t flaunt it…he is the smartest guy I know…that’s why we are mates…when he asked me, I didn’t hesitate. I knew I’d be lucky to have such a strong, beautiful guy after me…and I couldn’t see being with anyone else…”

Trunks was worried, but not now. He was a little drunk, and his mate had just touched him very much. “Chibi…you really know just what to say to make me love you more…don’t you…”

Goten smiled and bopped his nose. “Course I do prince Trunksie. You will always be my favorite guy.”

There was a aww and Bulma sniffled as Yamcha held her from behind. “You guys are so cute…”

Da-ki turned to them. “What of you? You are their mother, how did you and your mate meet? Indulge a old saiyan, I enjoy a good romance…”

She meeped. “Us? Well um…you know…me and Yamcha…we’ve been back and forth for years…I guess he ran me down and caught me.”

Yamcha bit her neck playfully. “Not true Bulms. You know it was love at first sight.”

Even Goku laughed. “He’s right. I remember when we ran into Yamcha, you were like. ‘What a hunky guy….’”

She blushed. “Well yeah…it was love at first sight…and I suppose..I loved him too much…it was too intense for me half of the time..I got scared and made up some stupid reason to break up..and the last time…I met Vegeta, and I suppose it was just too late to turn back after we had Trunks…I loved you too you Vegeta…you know that…”

The king nodded. “You are his mate, but you will always be my ‘woman’.” She laughed. “Yeah, well I’m still glad you and Goku got honest with each other. Then I could be honest. I still loved Yamcha..and when I admitted it to him, he didn’t pretend to not care like I did. He loved me back…”

Bra was happy for her mother and her father. Even though they weren’t together, they both loved each other, and found the other kind of love they wanted. Kein was drunk, and she was trying to ignore the fact he was popping the snaps to her bra under her shirt. ‘I swear if you don’t knock it off, I will kill you..’

“But Bra….I want your pussy so bad….” 

Everyone blushed and turned to look at them. Vegeta growled. “You uncoof little bastard!”

Bra was growling in her throat. “You said that out loud, you idiot!!”

The blue eyed teen whimpered and tried to straighten up. His mate snatched his drink from him and downed it. This was going to be bad. “Please forgive me…”

Da-ki chuckled. “The young ones…I’m sure your mating story is full of naughty things…”

Bra looked at her mate. “Don’t you dare say anything!”

“I am dominant!” He growled in a hiccup, and she laughed at him. “I met Bra at the training grounds…she had beaten up at least 20 guys in one round! She didn’t even break a sweat! She was the strongest girl I had ever seen…”

She snorted. “I am the only girl you had seen, idiot.” The princess said with a blush. 

“It doesn’t matter! She was so pretty….and she smelled so nice…I had to kiss her..and I did. And I knew it was love. She had to be my mate. Of course Trunks didn’t like that…he beat me up. But she came back for me, and we have been inseparable. She is the most beautiful female in the universe, and I got to be her mate. We did do some naughty things…but the best things come from listening to her breathing while she’s sleeping…and watching her comb her hair…and feeling her heartbeat…” He touched his chest and smiled. “Those are the best…”

Bra kissed his cheek. “You’re an idiot, you know that?” He buried his head in her hair. “Beautiful…”

“I can tell he loves you with his entire heart child…you should feel pride…” She smiled. “I do..he is an idiot, but he’s my idiot..” 

 

It was Gohan and Piccolo’s turn. Of course the namek would say nothing, but his mate was happy to share. “Piccolo was my first teacher. He taught me how to be a man…what it means to be strong…to stand up for what you believe is right…he taught me how to take care of myself…he never let me give up…he believed in me…he died for me…I love my father…but it is true…Piccolo has been the most important man in my life…the things he has taught me…that he’s still teaching me…are invaluable. He has been my mentor, my friend, and when I asked him to become my mate, he said yes. He has gone through mental and physical changes to be my mate..and still…he has never asked me for one thing. He has given me…his world. And has not asked me for anything in return. The least I can do is worship his presence…he means that much to me…”  
Vegeta smirked down at them. “What to know something funny boy?”

“What?”

“I knew you and the namek could be mates long before you even were aware of it. On the battle field…his power nearly tripled when you were near…it was so obvious..had Nappa not taken him out, he would have probably beat even me.”

Piccolo gasped. “What??”

“That’s right. You had the potential. The bond you formed with the boy was so strong, I could see it rippling off of you on my scouter.”

Gohan blushed. 

“And what of you Radditz? You and your beautiful mate must have a wonderful story…” He was enjoying his bonding time with his clan…it was everything he thought it would be. Happiness. Lots of love, and happiness. His nephew blushed at him and he arched a brow. 

There story was not like the others…he had done something…unforgivable to Devon…he was lucky to even sit near him, let alone be his mate… “I don’t really have something to share…I love my mate..that is all..”

Devon knew why he was being that way. He was ashamed. He was not ashamed of their beginnings however. “I do. Radditz and I…we…” He started to blush. 

“Go ahead child..”

“I met him long ago…when war plagued the planet…we were younger then…I am not of high breeding. I was conceived by rape…and normally, I would have been killed…but my mother was lonely…and pass her mating peak. He kept me..and we lived in the streets of the golden city....I was determined to make my mother proud…to clothe and feed her…so I enlisted as a soldier at a young age. I met Radditz in training. He was training to be a first class warrior…I to be a third. Only I was in the wrong camp. There he was. He hid me from the instructor, and taught me how to fight..till I was as strong as all the others. After we graduated..the war had become more aggressive…and Radditz…he had to leave….we consummated our friendship before his departure…and I longed to see him ever since. “

His mate was staring at him with guilty eyes. They consummated their friendship…he raped him…that’s what happened..but he bended the truth didn’t he? He longed to see him? He did…to tell him how much he had hurt him…to tell him he hated him for leaving…

His hand was held, and he looked up to see his lover smiling at him. “The war was tough on us all…Bardock can attest to that..we suffered hardships…the the planet and everyone on it had been wiped out…but then a miracle happened. We were alive again..by some magic, we were here…and on Tail tail day…I saw him…I remembered him…how could I forget…strong…deep eyes…that night we became mates…that night he made a vow to my heart..and he has not broken his word. He even….” He touched his stomach. “He even wanted to have offspring with me…knowing my breeding…knowing the things I went through….he has never looked down on me..I am very happy to have such a strong warrior to protect me..and I over flow with the pride in knowing that I can bear him a child…”

Radditz scooped the small saiyan up and held him to his large frame. “Sweetheart..”

“Radi…”

Kakkarron gagged and his mate swatted him. “You will have to forgive your grandfather. He comes from a world were such a love was not spoke at loud. He is a dog he can learn no new tricks. I’m afraid he reserved all his true affection for me.”

Bardock snorted. “You have that right…”

Kakkarron turned up his beer and frowned when it was empty. He knew who was next, he really didn’t want to hear it either. His mate did though. He smiled over at their son. “My baby…how did you meet your mate..”

Bardock swallowed. If he told the whole story…his mother would be pissed at his father…he better leave some stuff out.. “When I was 15…I was a rebellious child…father did not know how to coupe…and decided being a soldier would suit me. I joined the royal guard…and on my 10th round…I saw Vegeta…he was older than me…around 18…and he was sexy…ripe…in every since of the word…he caught me staring at him through a crack in the door….came out…and…”

The old king smirked. “Fucked your virgin ass into the carpet of my quarters…till you couldn’t live without it. He was coming back for it every night after. Bastard even scared away all my prospects. It was so obvious I had taken him…the suitors wanted me to get rid of him. I kept him as my personal guard after that. At the time my father was lord, and he wanted me to mate soon..and I couldn’t mate with Bardock…he was third class…we were caught in a situation for a time, but luckily my father was assassinated, and I became king. Bardock was the golden one, and I made it a law he was to be mine. “ The seer blushed. 

“We were mated, and I brought Radditz to live with us after his mother contracted illness…we soon became pregnant with Vegeta…and…and…” He looked at his son in question, and a expression of such guilt fell over him. “We were happy…but war broke out as the small territory became a mighty kingdom…and the demon Freeza came and took Vegeta from us…this started the real war…the one in which…our entire planet died for…..We were pregnant with Kakkarott during the middle of it…and when he was born…I quickly sent him off…so he would not be taken like his brother…Towards the end…Radditz had left too…I …Vegeta…was…”

The old king saw his lover shaking painfully, and he gripped his shoulder. “That is enough…”

Tears dropped onto the stone floor, and Da-ki held his heart. “My son…it hurts me to see your heart so saddened…let go of the past…we are here now…Vegeta lives…and all of your children too…”

“You are right…I suppose I am just thinking about it too much…my men…they are still plagued by it…while I sit in comfort…”

Vegeta shook his head. “Do not worry mother. We will be taking care of them soon..let’s speak no more of it tonight. “

“He’s right. I will tell you how me and your father became mates. It is a wonderful story.”

He had never heard this story…his father never spoke of it. “Me and your father met during the time when saiyans sleep in the trees…the saiyan clans with the largest tree were wealthy..and those in the smaller were not. You were considered destitute if you lived on the jungle floor. Predators could take you…food was dirty and sullied with rain and insects. Your father’s clan lived in a large tree high in the canopy surrounded by a abundance of fruit trees. My clan lived on the jungle floor. My mother Tiris, worked very hard to feed me and my sister Tana, but food was scares…she used her body to get meat from males…my father had died before I was born, and it was hard for my mother to hunt alone. I took to stealing…so she wouldn’t have to sell herself…and guess whose territory I stole from?”

Bardock blushed. “Fathers..”

“That’s right. The blood clan had food to spare…I stole from them often…going into their nest and sacking them of a kill they didn’t eat. One day however, I was caught by a boy. Normally, this would have meant death. The blood clan was known for killing trespassers…but this boy…he gave me the food. In fact, he hunted for my family for many months after. He asked me to be his mate, and my mother gave us her blessing. His father however…disliked my family…and he told your father…if he mated with me…he would be outcast. He turned his back on his family for me…and we were mated in the fall, when the leaves started to change colors. Soon after, your father’s clan were killed off by another alpha group..along with my mother who happened to be servicing one of them…”

“Mother…”

“It is alright. My sister was of age, and she found a mate. We focused on having a baby. I wanted to be a mother badly…to provide for a child of our own. We tried for 9 years….I came close several times…but the lack of food…because we lived on the ground…I lost many children…so many….the last miscarriage I had…I gave up hope of ever giving my mate a child…and then…you happened. We were pregnant...and I had survived the last 4 months. People had moved to the open lands as the Truffles were defeated…there was more food to eat. I was so happy…I was having my mate’s child..finally… I knew you were special…Begeta gave me a dream..of my baby wrapped in gold…the pride in my heart…it was so bright that night…it still glows today…after my mate had abandoned his clan for me…I was finally able to bear him a child..I swore that our clan would be bigger..more prosperous…that we would see no end to our bloodline…and it has happened…my mate…it has really happened…” Kakkarron held his small frame close. “Your pain…your suffering…the rewards for your labors are great…”

 

Chichi smiled. “What a beautiful story….”

The elder saiyan looked at her with a smile. “Thank you…I love my mate very much…what of you? I can look in your eyes and tell you have a story…though I can not tell if it is happy or sad…”

The ox princess blushed. “Who me? No….I tried too hard to love…I just ended up pushing everyone away. I think I understand now though..Vegeta…” 

The king looked up at her. “Woman…”

“I really am sorry I tried to hurt you that night…I let my emotions override what I knew was wrong…it is part of being human to feel so much and say so little. All the things I should have, could have done I didn’t do…and it isn’t right for me to hate you for my own failings. I lost him…not because you took him…but because I pushed him away…he would have never fallen for you if he had truly loved me the way he loves you. And he would have…had I given him my heart. I didn’t though…too afraid of it being broken…”

Goten whimpered. “Mom…”

“No Goten..I need to apologize to him..”

Goku stood up and reached for her, but she shook her head. “No. I am speaking to Vegeta..I am not sad about it..it has nothing to do with being saiyan..the reason why you love him so fully. It has everything to do with the fact that he loves you back. I didn’t love you back Goku. I saved some of that love..and when you left it turned to hate, and I used it against Vegeta. Vegeta, I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be a bitch…it is the only way I learned to stop people from hurting me..”

The king did not expect that…not from this woman. She just earned his respect. He stood up and to everyone’s shock, hugged her to his sturdy chest. “I accept your apology..and woman…” he leaned into her ear. “I will see to it that you do find the happiness that you seek…”

She smiled and hugged him back. “Thanks Vegeta..”

Goku just smiled. His two favorite people..were actually getting along. He always did have a thing for stubborn royalty, didn’t he? He joined the hug, and purred in his chest. “I’m so happy you guys are friends now…Chichi…thank you so much….”

She blushed. “For what?”

“For understanding how much he means to me….I have missed you so much…now we can be friends..”

She laughed. “At least I don’t have to wash your clothes anymore.”

Vegeta snorted. “I make him wash his own clothes.”

The ox princess growled. “He does what? Goku I’ll kill you! All this time!”

The goofy saiyan laughed weakly. “Sorry Chichi, I thought you liked it…”

She blushed. “Well I guess I did. But still…oh well.”

They laughed, and Kakkarron looked over at his pile of empty cans. “ Well this was…whatever it was. I have run out of this weak shit you brats call beer. I have heard enough about your love lives.” His mate laughed. “Kaki watch your tongue. “

Bardock laughed as his father submitted. “Sorry mate…”

Goten slowly rolled up ( for that is all a insanely pregnant teen can do) and Trunks drunkly helped him to the door of the balcony. “I love you guys, I think me and Trunks are gonna go to bed. He’s drunk, and I’m well, pregnant. I need my sleepy Z’s. “ Trunks laughed too loudly and nearly fell on the floor. “Chibi…cut it out, don’t make me laugh, I gotta pee!”

Bulma shook her head. “Yamcha, help your idiot son upstairs.”

“Sure thing Bulms.”

Goku laughed. “Gnight boys.”

Devon purred like a cat in his lover’s lap, and Radditz blushed. “I think we are going to-“

Vegeta snorted. “Don’t even lie and say you two are going to be sleeping. We all know you’ll be fucking.”

The long haired man smirked. “Well then father, I guess we’ll be off. “ He grabbed his lover who giggled in his arms, and dashed off. The old king shook his head. “More like getting off. I have never seen a more fertile clan. We will run out of room to house them all!”

Da-ki smiled. “Its wonderful..”

Bulma helped her daughter pull her drunk mate up and turned red as the boy started to sniff her. “Mrs. Briefs…your breasts are so large…”

Bra growled. “Kein shut up!”

“You smell nice too…can I call you mother…”

“Yeah sure kid, just get your hands off my bra straps, will ya?”

“Kein when you wake up, I am going to kill you. “ she hissed, smacking his hands off of her rear. “I know…but tonight can we play? I’ll even spank you…” She was so embarrassed! That was way too much information for her mother to hear! The blue haired scientist sweated as she walked him through the door. “I didn’t raise you to be so kinky…spanking? Really?”

“Mother we are not having this conversation! Kein I’m never ‘playing’ with you again!”

“Aww come on beautiful…” He pulled her to his front and rubbed himself against her rear. “It’s so hard…” She groaned and raised her foot up to kick him in the crotch. He went down in pain, and Bulma fell with him. “Damn it Bra! How the hell am I supposed to get him up!”

“Leave the stupid bastard on the floor for all I care!”

Bardock was rolling in laughter, and his mate snickered. “That poor bastard is going to have a hell of a headache…”  
Kakkarron frowned. “From this piss you call beer? This is not real saiyan beer. This is some watered down shit. If he does not shake it off in 10 minutes, he isn’t saiyan. “ 

Vegeta sr. grinned. “Want to wager? I say the boy doesn’t get up at all tonight. I will bet you my morning spar.”

“Who’s your morning spar?”

The sneaky flame haired man smirked. “Kakkarott…”

“I’ll take that wager. I say the idiot gets up in 10 minutes. If he does, Kakkarott is my morning spar, and you and the boy have to go to my tent and get my things.”

Bardock whimpered. “Father..what for…”

“Well my mate is here. Obviously I’m moving in.”

His entire face seemed to sink. He looked over sharply at the boy, and saw him murmuring in his drunken stupor. ‘Please don’t wake up…please don’t wake up…’

Da-ki frowned. “Wagering with the children Kaki?”

Kein started to wobble up, and Vegeta sr. cursed. “Fuck!”

Kakkarron grinned. “I’ll see you at 6:00 Kakkarott…”

Goku was busy being molested by his mate. “6? But Geta doesn’t get up that early…I have to be there when he wakes up so I can suck his c-“

“Kakkarott! Not in front of mother!”

“Fine, 7:30. You should be done having ‘breakfast’ by then. “   
*****


	60. Chapter: 40

Everyone had turned in, when the eldest saiyans began to retreat. Now that they were alone, the red eyed man could not help himself. As they walked to the room he occupied earlier, his hands brushed across the nape of his lover’s neck, and the smaller male stopped, shivering all over. “Kaki…can you not wait till we get to our room…”

He pressed against his back, the heat of that body in front of him causing him to groan. “No…no I can’t…” 

Da-ki turned around sharply and backed up against the wall, his hands shaking as he untied his robe. It fell open, and he leaned back, his stare deep. “Good.. neither can I…”

He growled at him, just looking at that beautiful body…porcelain skin shined in the low light of the candle lit hallway…smooth fingers rubbed over thighs and up to a lean throat where it pulled the purple cloth over one shoulder, giving view to a mate mark dying for renewal. “….come…I have missed it…do not make me wait any longer…” He descended upon that ripe flesh, his lips moving in a shudder, hairs away from succulent pink ones. There was a pause, as if he was half afraid. His lover stopped this though, tongue darting out to lick over his lower lip. At the taste the smaller saiyan hissed as if it burned. “Just the taste of you makes me throb…”

“Bardock…” Lips connected, and the moan that followed was long and deep. Brown eyes fluttered close, and pale hands wound themselves into uneven spikes. Kakkarron shuddered, his hands pinning his prey to the wall. Their tongues slid against each other easily, but the heat that rose from the kiss was not easy…it was painfully hot…it burned right through them. That torturous tongue slid from his lips and down his chin, and Da-ki moaned in a almost sinful way, head laying back against the wall. “Gods I missed you Kaki…” That slickness slid over his throat and he whined. So close now…so close. It made a wet path across the flesh, and lips suckled on his adams apple. He was panting now…

And still the torture continued. That tongue moved over to the marked juncture of his neck, and his grip on black locks tightened. “Do it…” 

And he did. Sharp teeth sank into the wound, and his cry echoed through the hall. Goku peeked out the door and blushed at the scene. Vegeta frowned. “What is it Kakkarott…”

“Da-ki and grandpa Kakkarron…their doing it in the hall!” He whispered harshly. The king frowned. They hadn’t even done it in the hall yet. There was another loud moan, and he too peeked out the door. 

The pale saiyan was crying out softly as his nipples were suckled on, and he dared to look down. His mate’s hot lips..etching down his stomach..he had butterflies. They met a field of black curls, and he bit his lip as his lover pressed his nose against it, inhaling his aroma. “Your scent drives me mad…” 

Those sinful lips blew over his now rigid shaft, and his entire body started shaking. “You are the one that is driving me mad…you tease me into insanity Kaki…”

Without holding, Kakkarron mouthed over the tip of the already leaking sex, and he shuddered at his taste. Such sweetness…he flattened his tongue against it and blew it with his mouth. His mate let out a choke sob. God he loved his voice…he did it again and his hair was gripped to the point of pain. He loved that. He flicked his tongue back till he met the underside the hot sex and licked down it’s sides, committing each pulsing vein, each inch to memory. “Show mercy Kakkarron!” 

The long haired saiyan cried as his base was sucked on till the skin underneath reddened. His mate hissed at his full name, pulling up. “Mercy…I will show you mercy…” In one full motion he engulfed the poor man’s twitching sex right down to the base, and Da-ki let out a sharp gasp. He tried to move, but his hips were gripped, and he literally jerked against his face, unable to remove his need from its hot, tight prison. “Don’t you dare!”

His eyes went wide as his mate started to swallow against his sex. That throat constricted like a vice, and tears pooled at the corner of his brown eyes. “Kakka-oh gods-your mouth is so good-I” Thick black hair was taken like reins, and the red eyed warrior blushed as his head was forcefully pulled back. He couldn’t stop him. His head was moved back and forth, that thick manhood raping at his throat, his beautiful lover losing himself in their heat. He pulled him by his hips to meet his tightening lips, and the poor saiyan was sobbing from pleasure, head tossed back. “So good, Kaki! So good!!” Pale hips angled to the left, and that thick crown was jabbed against his inner cheek. Seed drizzled from his lips and made silken webs as that sex pulled from them, till he could hear his mate reaching heaven through his throat, his moans escalating to shrieks. “AHH KAKKARRON!! I’M-I’M-“ He savagely pulled away and fell on his rear to the carpeted floor. Da-ki let out a sob and covered his face with his hands, his hips still moving, thrusting in the air. “Damn it!” He sobbed, and his lover stood up against him, pulling his hands from his face. He kissed swollen lips and he could feel his anticipation rising through his body. “Shh…I want you to come with me inside you…calm yourself you beautiful wild creature…”

He dropped his pants and rubbed his sex against the shaking man’s need, licking his seed cover lips. Da-ki stood there and just stared lust into him, his legs shaking. He looked down at his sex between them, and his eyes grew heavy. “Remember how I like it…” he asked, a finger in his mouth. Kakkarron growled in lust. “How could I forget…all the way?”

The long haired saiyan nodded. “All the way…” He dropped down to his knees and with one hand in his hair and another on the wall, the red eyed saiyan pushed his massive erection passed primed lips, hissing loudly. “Fuck Bardock…” His mate wasted no time. He gripped the shaft in one hand, and jerked it into his mouth with hard strokes, groaning against it at the taste of him. He always taste delicious…how did he last so long without? His hand dropped and his lover pressed him forward till his head met the wall. He placed his other hand on the wall with its brother, and with his hips he fucked his mouth, head dropped between his arms to watch his thick sex against those kiss swollen lips. “Mate! You lips you are the best…ah-“ He started to catch his rhythm, and the saiyan below him started to choke as he deep throated him, nose meeting wirey curls over and over. He didn’t move his hands from his side. He just took it, seed drizzling from his sex. 

The deeper he got, the louder his moans, till he was practically hyperventilating, having walked up till his lover could not move from his need. Tears fell from brown eyes as there owner choked on the sex, his throat spasming against invasion. He loved the feel of his lover’s dominance…every inch. He did not move from his position, and though he was choking on that thick sex, he did not move to push him away. He knew his lover would not hurt him. Just enough till he was almost so close…and then-

He pulled sharply from him and the smaller male coughed up seed all over the head of his cock. He looked up at him, and his mate had a look of adoration in his eyes. “Hot Kaki…” He stood up and his leg was snatched up, that dripping, pulsating flesh pressed against his rear. The two shook at the feeling. The tip started to find its way inside slowly, forcing the virginal tight entrance to submit. The both panted, the only other sound was the sound of that thick shaft sliding into him…making that sick wet noise on its ascend. When the pace became too much, Kakkarron thrusted up violently, seating himself inside that viciously tight canal, letting out a whine. “Hnn-ah so tight….so fucking tight…”

Da-ki whimpered as he pulled out and stabbed back inside him, his prostate being claimed by thick tip. He bit his lip to prevent his screaming, and his hands moved to dig deep gashes into his mates back. It was slow, but it was painfully sharp, each thrust harder than the first, till he had to muffled his screams with his lovers lips, each one being swallowed. That massive girth hammered his tightness till he had no choice but to thrust down against them just as hard, his toes curling tightly. Their kiss broke and so did the sound and their slow movements. Now they were hard and swift, and his screams were rough and vulgar, his reserve breaking under such pleasure. “Fuck- its yours Kaki, its yours!!”

“Mine!!” The uneven haired man growled possessively, pressing him harder into the wall. He raised his other leg up and slammed his hips against him, the motion making a slick sound as sweat rained between them. He was so deep inside him, he could not stop his own moans. He pressed against his neck as his thrust grew more violent, grip bruising porcelain hips. “Ahh-feels so good-ah- fuck-ahh-fuck Bardock-ahhhh-fucking-ah- love you so much!!”

“Kaki-I love your cock!-I can’t-ah-please!! Don’t make me-“

The moaning warrior felt it too. He started shaking painfully, his muscles tightening. “All the way mate ah-ahhhhh fuck- I’m coming!!” His hips slapped against his lovers thighs as he lost control, pounding his tightness, savagely ramming against his walls as his release drew near. His long haired mate let out a long sob as his own body became overwhelmed, his hand working overtime on his weeping cock. “I’m- I’m-AHH GODS!!” His hips drove up in painful, shaky jerks as he released for what seemed like the first time, his eyes shut so tightly his lids overlapped. His mate was coming too, and seed shot from his cock pumping hot cum deep into the prison of his tight canal. Kakkarron clawed his hips as he shook, refusing to move from the spot. They finally gave in to their weak muscles, and the taller warrior withdrew from his trembling lover, his softening sex extremely sore. “Fuck…” 

 

Seed spurted down to drip between his legs, and he could swear his mate had another orgasm, his entire body collapsing in a shudder against him. He held him tight and licked his neck lovingly. “My mate…”

“I did not want it to be over so soon…” brown eyes stared up at him, and his lover chuckled. “It was you that said all the way…”

“I know…but…” He sank out of his arms to his knees and rubbed his face against his dripping wet sex. “I love it…” he whimpered, tongue licking it clean. When he looked up, his mate was frowned up. “Sore?”

“Yes…I gave you a sound fucking didn’t I…”

“Yes…” Da-ki said with a chew of his lips. He laid his head on his mate’s thigh. “Take me to bed Kakkarron…”

“Alright, but I must have you at least once more…”

The brown eyed saiyan pouted. “Only once more?”  
*******  
The next morning Maverok was snoring, his young mate looking down at him as drool poured from the corner of his mouth “He’s so noisy…” the boy growled. This guy…was his boyfriend. He had a boyfriend. He was 18, and native to Earth. Having a boyfriend meant one thing to him. He was gay. He didn’t know how he felt about sex..he had had a girlfriend once, but he was 6 and the girl was his annoying cousin Fera. He admitted to himself that he did like what they did yesterday…but thoughts of earlier that same evening plagued his young mind. He was basically giving this strange man permission to do exactly what those men did to him…to…to…

….put his penis inside him. It had hurt a lot the first time…and he was sure it would hurt again…it started to feel nice at first…the guy he roomed with was slow with him…and he had touched something inside him that made the pain go away…but then he started going too fast, too hard for him to feel anything but pain. Would Maverok do the same thing? He promised he wouldn’t hurt him…he knew what it felt like…but he was still a strange guy..and after so much had happened to him…he didn’t think he could bare to be hurt again. His mother and father hurt him too…and when he woke up, they were dead. He had killed them…though he didn’t know how..

Why had he not hurt those men? Was it because he liked it…would he like it when the man below him did it? When he…put his sex inside him, would he feel good? What did it mean to be saiyan anyway? He had a tail now, a mutation of the sun’s fury. He knew he was not human anymore. He felt different. He smelled things differently, tasted things differently…and apparently, he even smelled different. He was not human. He was saiyan. And what was that…he didn’t know. Every since the night of his change, he battled with his emotions..he was angry, and sad, and happy…usually he could hide them…or they were not so noticeable. Now that he was…this..monster…he could not control his emotions…and they were extreme. Just like his need to touch himself…

It was so strong. He couldn’t understand why he was so…aroused. His parents had told him things like that happened when he hit puberty, but they never said it would be this bad. Was this a saiyan puberty he was going though? Did all saiyans experience such a strong need to have sex? He didn’t know, but just thinking about it made him harden, and he was embarrassed. He stared more intensely at the sleeping man. He had thick black hair, and a lot of it covered his right eye. His eye lashes were long and feathered..his skin smooth and tanned. Unlike him, he had muscles all over the place, rippling off him like waves. His chest was sturdy, his lips a dusty shade of tanned pink. He was a little bit taller than him, if he had to guess, he’d say he was in his 20’s. He wore just a pair of red pajama bottoms, and his skin was hot as they laid under black covers. Jace let his curiosity get the better of him, and he moved black hair from over the man’s eye. There was a small mole under his closed eye, and sweat was beading at his brow. 

Something came over him…if he had to stay with this man…he would need to be comfortable with seeing his body…touching his body…he moved on his side and his hand traveled from the side of a tanned jaw down under to his neck, and lower still, till it reached his muscle clad stomach. It danced across hard abs, and followed a faint trail of hair down into his pants. The teen blushed as he pulled the soldier’s limp sex from his pants, and stared down at it as he held it in his hands. It was slightly darker than the rest of his skin…more brown…and the tip was shrouded with wrinkled flesh. He stroked down, and the crown popped out of the hot layer of flesh, the entire organ starting to strain. “It’s getting hard…”

His tail curled around his thigh as he stroked the sex, his grip tightening. He more he stroked, the harder it became, till it was fully erect, and the man below him started to moan in his sleep. Pearls of seed beaded at the center of the bulbous head, and with reddened cheeks he leaned down and licked it off. He rolled the flavor around in his mouth for a moment. It didn’t taste gross like he thought it would. He placed his tongue against the tiny opening and his hand worked the manhood against it, licking the small droplets off as they pooled in the small crater of the warrior’s slit. 

Maverok groaned in his sleep, and his hips started to move up against the teen’s mouth. Swollen lips covered the expansion of hot silk and the young saiyan moved along the large sex, his free hand moving to his own neglected shaft which was throbbing. The deeper he went, the longer his mate’s moans, till his gag reflexes kicked in, and he choked against him, pulling up. Maverok whined low in his throat at the feeling, and his hands gripped the teen’s hair, pushing his head over his rigid erection. Hips moved up to meet that heat, and soon his eyes opened, his body shaking into those thrust. “What-ahh… Jace…” He moaned as he looked down, and his hands moved from the teen’s head. The brown eyed boy looked over at him as he licked circles under his crown. “Does it feel good…”

 

“Yes…” His gasping mate whispered harshly, and pulled his hips over till his weeping sex was being stroked above his mouth. He leaned up and licked over the wet tip, and Jace cried out against him. “Maverok…”

“I will make you feel good now…” He promised, and he coated his fingers with salvia before he pressed one digit at the boy’s virginity, rubbing the twitching ring in circles. Chocolate hips gyrated, half trying to move out of the touches, the other half rocking to meet that slick finger. “Mav-“ he whimpered, his hands ceasing their movement. The soldier hushed him. “Shh…do not be afraid…It won’t hurt..I promise..” That digit slowly started to enter him, a little more each time, and the boy groaned, his head laying against tanned thighs. It did feel good…but weird…he was twitching around him. Maverok smiled. “Feel that…you body craves it…”

“I feels so good!” 

“I know…I’m going to get deeper…” That digit began to stroke into the boy deeper as promised, till it was up to the knuckle and something soft and hot was pushed by its tip. Jace’s entire body jerked and his head tossed up. “Ahh!”

The older saiyan purred. His mate made delicious noises. “That is your mating spot…when I enter you..I will touch you several times here…like this…”

That digit began to thrust inside the moaning teen, sliding inside his tight passage and hitting that painfully sweet spot over and over. Seed flowed from the boy’s shaft, and his hips thrusted back against the others hand that gave him so much pleasure. “Mav-oh god-I-I-“

“Not yet…” That second digit met with its brother, the two working together, then against each other inside, both hitting his prostate with deep thrusts. He could not stop his moaning. This is how it would feel?? He wanted it now! He began to stroke the neglected shaft in front of him, and muffled his moans with the red tip, till Maverok was raising his hips. “Jace…ahh…deeper…” The teen felt something coming again…he could not stop it. The shaft before him ravaged his mouth, and those hands were pumping digits in him….a tongue was swirling over his need…it was coming…it was coming… He raised up and let out a choked sob. “MAVEROK!!” His seed shot all over his older mate’s lips, and he let out a long shuddering moan as his face was sprayed with hot essence. He fell to his side and panted. “God….”

Maverok licked the seed from his lips and pulled the shaking teen to lay against his chest. He licked his face clean and blushed. The boy was purring against him… and he snuggled against his chest. “Jace…did you like that…”

He nodded. “I loved it…” chocolate fingertips moved to tilt the soldiers head to the side, and Jace raised up to look in his eyes. “You kept your promise…it didn’t hurt…”

The guard turned red. “It is very different from when we…..it is bigger than…it will hurt a little….”

“That’s okay…I want you to do it…I know you won’t hurt me…I…I like you very much Maverok…” His lips were kissed, and he smiled into it. “I like you very much too, my little mate…”

They laid there for a moment or two, then the older saiyan had to get up. Or tried to get up. His young mate pulled him back down in a purr, and drew circles around his nipples. “Ah…I must go bathe mate…”

“But…I don’t want you to get up…can’t you teach me more things Mav…” 

He was learning fast. Really fast. “Not right now…I am already very late…I have to work…I was supposed to wake lord Kakkarott up 30 minutes ago…”

“But….it’s hard…” The teen whimpered, nudging against his thigh. The soldier bit his lip. “Please Jace…I need to work….how will I buy you a mating present…”

The boy perked up. “Present?? What kind of present?”

“A present to celebrate our growing bond…I need money to buy it…and I cannot make money if I do not work. I can give you release in the bath, but after I really must go. Lord Kakkarott will be furious.” 

The brown eyed teen smiled. “Okay…but what do I do while you’re gone? It will be lonely…”

Aww…his little mate already was starting to miss him. He hugged him to his chest as he got up, and picked him up in his arms, walking toward the bathroom. “You are coming with me. Until your scent fades, I cannot leave you by yourself. “ 

After their bath, the two got dressed, and Jace kicked his feet back and forth as he sat in bed, watching Maverok put on his armor. When he was finished he looked over to the boy. “How do I look?”

“You look….you look..” He was trying to think of a word to describe it. He stuck his finger in his mouth, and his mate swallowed at the glisten of saliva on the digit. Damn it…he would be really late…

When the boy looked back at him, he laughed. “Like a pervert.”

“You’re the one putting your fingers in your mouth! Come on…I better go report for duty…his majesty is going to kill me…”


	61. Chapter: 41

They walked up two flights of steps to the came to the third floor, and Maverok knocked on the door of the king’s chambers. 

“Damn it Vegeta-“

“You fucking like it rough don’t you-fuck who is that-come in!”

He opened the door and the two blushed at the scene. Needless to say, the king was bent over his mate, and the tall warrior was huffing. Wide eyes looked up at them, and the gentle fighter smiled weakly. “Maverok! Good morning!”

“My lord Kakkarott….my king….” He blushed and bowed his head. Jace was still staring though, and he pushed his head down. Goku let out a groan. “You brought Jace! Hey Jace! How are you feeling?”

“I’m much better Goku…”

“Jace! Call him Lord Kakkarott!” Maverok hissed. 

Goku however shook his head. “Don’t worry about that. What’s up?”

“I am reporting for duty…”

“Your late huh? That’s not like you. Well today we were just going to put out flyers for Warrior week. I think Nappa and Radditz already went to the villages, only place left is the city. Why don’t you go check on Prince Vegeta for me. Stay there till I get there, and ahh- Vegeta don’t do that! Sorry, I’ll be down to give you the flyers, k? Would you close the door? I don’t want to wake anyone else up, and the king seems to want me to..” 

He closed the door, and Jace bit his lip. “They were…”

“Lord Kakkarott is the king’s mate…they were mating…they are always mating…” he said with a laugh. “Come, we will check on Prince Vegeta and wait as his majesty commanded. “ They went down to the nursery and checked on the babe. He was still sleeping, his little tail curled around his fingers. Jace leaned over and stared. “He is….cute.”

“Yes, he is. He is the child of the king and lord Kakkarott. He has the king’s looks…but I have a feeling he will be more like his majesty.”

The teen frowned. “Who is his mother?”

“Lord Kakkarott is his mother.”

“But….” This earth child could not understand this. Goku was a guy…and the king was a guy… “They are both males…how did they have a baby? That isn’t right. My teacher said babies come from inside girls…”

Maverok chuckled. “They do, but saiyan males can have children too. It is very hard though.”

He still didn’t understand. They walked out into the hall and stood at the door. “How?”

His older mate blushed. How could he… “Well…you know how you have a scent that attracts people to you? How you become aroused so easily? This is because of ripeness. When a saiyan becomes a certain age, they become ripe, and their body makes a scent to seek out a mate to have a child with. When two saiyans become mates, they consummate their bond, and their bodies change internally to produce young. Now this doesn’t happen and stay this way. If you do not have a child the first time, you must wait till a time called Heat. When a saiyan is in heat, they are ready to bear a child. This can only happen during a full moon. There is also something called a perfect moon, or Solaris. It happened a week ago. Half of the planet receives full moonlight for an entire week. Chances of becoming impregnated are far greater during that time..”

“So when you are in…heat…you lose your guy parts and get girl parts? Like breasts and stuff??” That sounded gross. 

Maverok laughed. “No. Internally. That means inside. You grow a womb and ovaries so that you can hold the child. “ As if with perfect luck, Goten came waddling down the hall scratching though his messy hair. He was wearing an extremely long night shirt and bottoms, and he slumped as he walked. “Morning Mav…god I feel like shit...if you see me give Trunks alcohol again, smack me in the head..”

“Morning Prince Goten. Can ask you a favor?”

“Yeah sure, not like I’m getting there any faster. He stood in front of them. “Will you please show Jace here your stomach…”

“Baby question huh? He must be from earth. Sure why not.” He lifted his shirt and Jace gasped. There were sharp kicks on both sides of the large stretched skin. It was hard and large, just like a pregnant belly should be. He was amazed. “Wow! Doesn’t that hurt?”

Goten shrugged. “Nah, kid I have so many pains, them kicking is just a prick. “

“Them?”

“Yeah, there’s two buns in this oven.”

“Where are they going to come out?”

“Jace! That is way too personal!”

The demi just laughed, rubbing sleet from his eye. “It’s okay. Well in about 2 or 3 days, a slit will be made here.“ He pointed to the middle of his belly. “And they will come out of there. There is really nowhere else for them to go you know. “

The younger teen was just amazed. He hesitantly touched the round stomach and the babes kicked at his hand. “Will it hurt…”

“Probably, but it shouldn’t be that bad. I have a really good doctor.” He snickered. He and Trunks had played doctor once, and every time he said the word he was reminded of his mate in nothing but a lab coat. But then he thought of the purple eyed bastard last night and growled. “Drunk asshole. Oh, sorry kid. Who is he anyway? Did you come with my dad from earth?”

Maverok blushed. “He did…he is..he is my mate.”

Goten stepped back twice and looked between them. “Whoa! Talk about robbing the cradle Mav! You’re what, like 30, 35? This kid is younger than me!”

The soldier turned beet red. “I do not remember how old I am…but I assure you prince, he is ripe…I swear.”

For some reason, Jace didn’t like this princerface making fun of his mate. He growled at him. “I’m 18 and who I date is none of damn your business! Do not make fun of Maverok!”

Goten raised his hands up. “Whoa! Hey, I’m sorry! Your right. Me and Trunks became mates very young too, and Bra and Kein are younger than you. I shouldn’t have said that. I guess I’m just shocked. I’m really happy for you guys. “

Maverok bowed to him. “Please forgive his rudeness…”

“Nothing to forgive. You should be happy, your mate is very possessive of you. That’s always nice. Once some guy hit on me when me and Trunks were at a club, and he broke his nose, fractured his jaw-“

“Gave him a concussion and broke his leg in two places…” Trunks purred and grabbed the pregnant teen from behind. “He deserved it. You are my bitch…”

 

Goten snorted. “Just because I’m pregnant, doesn’t make me your bitch. Wait till these little bastards are out, I’m going to pay you back..”

The lavender haired prince smirked and licked his neck. “Look forward to it…bitch.”

“Trunks, stop talking dirty to me in front of them, you kinky bastard!”

Trunks looked over at Maverok and the boy with the chocolate colored skin. “Hey it’s the kid..feeling better?”

“Yes..”

Goten smiled at them. “He is Mav’s new mate.”

The older demi laughed. “I totally saw that coming.”

“Come on, let’s go get Gotenks and get some breakfast. I’m starving!”

They walked in the room, and came out with a pudgy little saiyan who was now walking with his mother’s help. “Go wa”

“That’s right. Gotenks walk. You sure you don’t want mommy to carrying you?”

“No! Go wa! Go wa!”

“Okay okay! Jeez you’re bossy.”

Goten snorted. “Wonder where he gets that from. “ 

They left the two in the hall, and Jace was lost in thought. So lost, he didn’t see his mate staring at him. “Jace…”

“Huh?”

“Does it bother you…”

“Does what bother me…” Was he talking about the scary fact that he could have kids? Cause that did..

“The fact that I am older than you…does it..does it bother you…”

The teen shook his head. “No. That doesn’t bother me. I am just thinking about this whole baby thing…I..I don’t think I’m ready for that…”

Maverok laughed. “Neither am I…we will know when the time is right. Like I said, we would have to try for it to happen…the only reason Lord Kakkarott’s clan has so many is because they are very fertile…”

“So we probably can’t?”

“No, we might..but we would have to…mate many times…” The boy started to shudder at the thought. Mating…many times…if it was like what they did earlier…that sounded like fun… 

He leaned against him. “I wanna do it….but I don’t want to have a baby..can we just…” His fingers played with the ripples in the other’s armor. “Have sex…”

“Jace…I do not think you are ready…”

“Do not decide what I need!” He pulled away from him and the older saiyan touched his shoulder. “My mate…we have not known each other that long…do you not want to know who you are mating with? Why are you in such a rush to jump into the physical aspects of our relationship…I…I..”

Tanned fingers bushed against a fresh mate mark, and that body shivered. “I want you to love me…I want you to love me…otherwise…” he pressed against his back and held him from behind, breath ghosting over the wound. “….otherwise it is just sex…and you have had that…I have had that…I want us…to make love…I want you to look at me…the way lord Kakkarott looks at the king…the way prince Trunks looks at Prince Goten…I want you to love me…and not be afraid of it…”

Jace whimpered. Could he do that? He now understood him..but could he love him that way? He thought he’d want to at least try. “…I want that…I…I want to try…” he turned around, and for the first time, when he looked up into his eyes, it was different. He was shaking in his grasp, his heart was pounding…he stepped up on his toes and his trembling breath ghosted over warm lips. His eyes were deep with want, half need and desire, half something more, and he did not even loose eye contact as he was walked to the wall. Maverok shuddered as he leaned into him, their bodies pressing against each other. He wished he had no armor on, but stopped caring at that heated stare. He dragged his thumb over the teen’s lips, and the boy whimpered. “You are very beautiful….”

“Maverok…what is happening…” Jace panted out, his eyes lidding as their lips drew closer. His arms slid around the warrior’s neck, and let out a soft moan as that thumb slid down over his exposed mate mark, paying special attention to the deep teeth marks. “I do not know….I feel it too…” he rubbed the boy’s lips with his own, with such light feathery touches, whines emitted from his throat. His shoulders were gripped, and they both started to purr. The soldier licked lightly over the teen’s lips, and the poor teen started to tremble all over, his hands gripping black locks. “Please….kiss me…”

His mate leaned till he was deathly close, then dropped into the boy’s ear. “I won’t…I want you to desire it…above all else…” He kissed the red mark over the boy’s flesh and with great will power pulled away, turning to stand back at his post. Jace turned into a shuddering mass, and he slid to the floor. “H..how ccan you ddo that to m-me….”

“I can’t finish that…I have to work…what if lord Kakkarott comes?” He was smirking down at the boy, secretly enjoying his shaking. Goku had come, and he had watched the entire thing. Maverok met his eyes, and he blushed. “Majesty…forgive me,we-“

The uneven haired man growled. “Jace, go into the nursery.”

The teen could see the older saiyan was very pissed, and he stood up and shakily walked into the room. When the door was closed, Goku frowned. “Maverok, how could you?!”

 

“How could I what, my lord? I’m really sorry we were kissing in the hall..I know I am on duty bu-“

“Hasn’t he had enough pain? He is just a kid!”

The soldier frowned. “Your majesty…I…I have claimed him…”

“You did what?!”

“Please listen to me! He is my match! I know he is young…but what he went through…it happened to me too…I understand his pain…and he mine…I swore to him I wouldn’t let anyone else hurt him…if I had let him mate with someone else…” He shook in anger just thinking about it. “….they would not have shown him the compassion he deserves…he had to mate with someone…he was in heat…and…” 

For the first time, Goku saw no adoration in his pupil’s eyes. He saw anger, possessiveness…  
“….I will not apologize for claiming him! If you feel that I have acted unfavorably…then I suppose I will have to resign from my post…” He opened the nursery door and opened his hand out. “Come Jace..”

Goku was shocked. He knew Maverok was a good guy…he wouldn’t hurt the teen…he had just promised the boy he wouldn’t hurt anymore…and when he saw the two…he got so angry… “Maverok wait!”

“Yes your majesty…”

Jace hugged at the soldier’s waist. “What’s going on Mav…”

“His majesty does not approve of our bond…”

“What? But Goku, I like Maverok! He saved me, he has never hurt me, he even refuses to have sex with me until we are in love! I thought you were nice….but if you try to break us up…when I need him….you’re not nice at all.” 

Goku whimpered. “You guys…I’m sorry…please, don’t go yet. Look I just didn’t want to see you hurt anymore Jace…I know what happened to you…I hate myself for not preventing it…I just wanted to protect you. Maverok is a good guy, if he is the one you want, I’m happy for you two. I was just shocked… don’t quit Maverok, I’d be lost without you.”

The soldier bowed. “I am sorry I didn’t tell you sooner your majesty…thank you for giving us your blessing…it means a lot to me…”

Jace let out a sigh of relief. Right now Maverok was his support source…he had already lost his parents…if he lost him he’d…he’d.. 

His grip on the soldier intensified, and he started to tremble nervously. “Mav….”

The taller warrior held him to his chest. “Shh…it is alright…I’m not going anywhere…”

“Don’t you dare!” The boy cried, and he sobbed into his mates arm. Goku whimpered. “Aw…Jace…I’m sorry…really I am…”

“Do not cry….I do not know what to do…” his lover whispered, stroking his hair. Sobs receded to hiccups, and reddened eyes looked up at him. “Promise you won’t leave…”

“I swear…” 

Goku felt sick with guilt now. He walked pass the two and got his son from his crib. When he came out, he looked sadly down at Jace. “I’m sorry I made you upset.. Maverok take the day off and you guys can go spend some time together..”

“Your majesty-“

“I insist. Don’t worry, I’ll pay you for working today. Just go pick up you check downstairs with Nappa, and I’ll talk to him later.”

Jace smiled. “Really Goku?!”

The earth raised saiyan nodded. “Really. I heard Bra say that the theater had opened in the city, you could go there. I think they are playing movies from earth. You liked movies back home didn’t you? Ask your mate to take you.” He said with a smile. The brown eyed teen lit up with excitement. Something like home! He turned to Maverok and pulled at his arms. “Can we go? Huh? Huh?!”

Goku thought it was cute how his pupil blushed as he looked down at the boy. “….yes?”

“YAY!!” he jumped up and hugged him around the neck, and the two fell over, the young saiyan’s tail swishing back and forth. His scent rose till the goofy saiyan had to step back. “You might want to go see Trunks before you leave…he and Bulma made a lotion to block the mating scent..you will need it.”  
********


	62. Chapter: 42

Said woman was laughing at the breakfast table as she fed her young son. Her mate and most men in the room were staring at her full breast as it hung out of her shirt, and made whimpering noises at the suckling sounds coming from the young child. Yamcha was salivating. “Bulma…sweetheart…I know I’m going to regret saying it…but...your breasts are so huge!”

“You pervert. It’s not like you haven’t seen them before.”

Bra hissed. “Mother must you have it sticking out like that? This buffoon will ruin his pants.”

Kein growled at her. “Damn it Bra, it’s not my fault your mom’s breasts are so…juicy looking…” He was punched in the arm. “Ouch!”

Bardock nodded. “They are juicy looking. Reminds me of Tara’s. Saiyan women always have beautiful breasts.”

Vegeta sr. didn’t seem to like his mate commenting on them. “Tits are tits. There is nothing special about them. When it comes down to it, they were just useless fat.” Bulma snickered. “And I’m guessing you say that because you prefer juicy balls, am I right?”

He choked on his food, and his mate laughed so hard he cried. So did Piccolo and Gohan. Gogeta frowned. “What are balls?” And they all laughed even harder. The short king covered his son’s ears. “Do not say that kind of shit in front of the boy!”

Kakkarron snorted. “He will learn anyway Vegeta. We are all a horny pack of animals.”

Da-ki shook his head. “It is wrong to rob the little ones of their innocence, Kaki. Let Vegeta teach him his way. You may reprimand Bardock.” The red eyed saiyan blushed. “That pissant doesn’t listen to me. Little fuck would rather stick his balls in the other boy’s face.” 

Bulma laughed. Apparently they were playing pick on Vegeta sr. She like it. Especially since the man looked so much like her ex. “Don’t you mean in his mouth?” Kakkarron laughed and high fived her. “I like you woman.”

Bardock banged on the table in laughter nearly spitting his food on his lover’s face. Trunks died. “Stop, it hurts!”

Goten was cracking up as well. “I guess that means grandpa prefers ‘sac’ lunches?” Trunks started to choke, and Bardock was weeping. Kakkarron laughed so hard he fell off the bench, and even Da-ki snickered behind his hand. “Sorry child..”

Goku walked in and saw his family laughing, and smiled. Chichi walked up and pinched lil Vegeta’s cheek. “Oh you are a cutey! Hey you guys, I was thinking about making meat balls for lunch, that sound okay?”

At this point, dishes were falling on the floor, Piccolo was even sobbing into his arm in laughter. Gohan tried to cover his laughter with his hand, but it wasn’t working. “I’m sure if it’s meaty balls, grandpa Vegeta won’t mind.”

They all died. Even Vegeta sr himself had broke into laughter, and the king had spit all over himself. Goku blinked. “What’s so funny?”’

Once they calmed down, Bulma told them about her experiments. It had taken her very little time to get used to the lab her son had made, and with the new assistants, she knew she’d have Vegetasei technology savvy in no time. “So you guys, these are great! “

“Oh, are you going to tell them mom? Cool!” Goten shook his head. His mate was such a nerd. 

“So I’ve made what I call an attract/conceal serum. Saiyan heat is bad..the scents make it hard to concentrate on important tasks, and with everyone coming into heat at the same times, I thought it was important to make two things. One, a serum that hides mating scent so people don’t go nuts. And two, a serum that brings out your mating scent, to aid with the pregnancy issue. I have designed two serums and made them into a easy to apply lotion!”

Kakkarron looked unamused. “And that is great because…”

“Everyone remember how Chichi smelled?”

There were shudders. “Yeah…”

“Oh yeah…”

“She’s wearing the serum now. She has no scent, and hasn’t been jumped on all morning! Now, observe this…” She took out a small bottle after handing Yam to Trunks, and rubbed a dab of lotion on her skin. The smell was instant. They all grew embarrassingly hard, and Yamcha started to growl at her. “And now, the conceal…” She dab another lotion where she put the first, and the smell was gone. Goku grinned. “Bulma that’s amazing!!”

“Mom you’re a genius!”

“I know!” She snickered. “Now all I need is a volunteer to see if the serum causes pregnancy, and vola! I have solved it!” Blue eyes stared around the table. Goku waved his hands. “Don’t look at us Bulma! We have a hard time not getting pregnant!”

Devon sighed. “Wish you had made it before I got pregnant..”

Trunks and Goten were out, Bra and Kein were definitely out. She looked at Bardock. “What about you guys?”

Vegeta coughed up a piece of meat. “Do you know how hard it is to bring full blooded saiyans in this world?? It is dangerous, and on top of that, we are old as hell! What do we want with a baby??”

Bardock hoped he wasn’t pregnant, his mate did not want any more kids. She looked towards Da-ki and she received a blush. “I’d love to bear my mate another child…”

“Really?? That’s great!”

Kakkarron hissed. “Absolutely not!!”

“Why not, Kaki?” 

The red eyed warrior was stunned. “Bardock…how can you sit there and ask me that?! After everything we went through…” 

“But my love…things are different now…we have shelter, food, and a large enough clan to support our decision…” His mate would not accept this. He stood up sharply. “I will not put you in that position again….that is my last fucking word!” Da-ki blushed. His mate had never raised his voice at him, or directed such vulgarity at him..tears brimmed in his eyes. “Kakkarron…..I have seen you cruel…but never to me…” He stood up and walked out the room. Bardock growled. “Damn it father! Why did you yell at him like that?!”

Kakkarron snapped around and growled. “He is my mate! I will decide what is best for him! You don’t even understand, so shut the fuck up!” 

Bulma whimpered. “I’m really sorry…damn I didn’t know it was going to cause you guys to fight if I asked..”

“Woman you cannot change the waves of our bond with a silly ass concoction. My mate is a wild creature, he is prone to be emotional…and right now he is still working on his guilty conscious..”  
Goku did not like to see his grandmother upset. “Do you want me to go check on him?”

“No. I know how he is right now. We are very old, boy. Our bond is seasoned, my mate is me and I am him, once he has had time to calm down, he will come back.”

“Go wa!” 

“No! Sit and eat you brat!”

“Go wa! Go wa! Go no foo!” 

Goten laughed. “Gotenks, guess what daddy’s got for you…”

The child bounced. “Go lala!”

“That’s right! Daddy has got your lolly, but you gotta eat up first before you can have it.”

“Go no foo!”

“Yes, Gotenks food. You know daddy will eat your lolly.”

Trunks frowned. “Dude, you better not after you promised him!”

“Trunks I said, ‘if he eats his food’, not before. If he doesn’t eat, he doesn’t get it.”

“You’re trying to bribe him, and you suck at it, so stop and just give him his sucker. I will give him the bottle later.”

“He needs to eat his food, not you feed it to him in a bottle! Damn it Trunks he will never be winged! With Truten and Boxer coming, he has to stop being a baby!”

“Go baba?”

“No, Gotenks you’re not getting a bottle! “ The black haired demi growled. “See, now you’ve started him up again. “ 

Trunks just picked the boy up. “Want mommy to make you a bottle?

“Gotenks eat your food right now!” The toddler huffed and threw carrots at him. He growled. He was so pissed. A hand touched his shoulder and he looked up to see his mother smiling. “May I?”

She sat between them and took Gotenks in her arms. “Gotenks, can you help grandma?”

“Gra ma?”

She blushed. “That’s right! Grandma is really hungry. Can I have some of your food?”

“Go foo?” He picked up a carrot and pushed it against her mouth. She ate it, and made yummy noises. Good yummy noises. Yummy noises that put Trunk’s yummy noises to shame. “Mm! Cookie!”

“Coo? Go coo!”

“You want a cookie too?” He nodded, and she bit some of it, before feeding him a carrot. She made yummy noises, and so did the little demi “Mmm…”

“Was it good?” He nodded, and ate another on his own, making yummy sounds. Trunks whimpered. “Chichi…you are amazing…”

She smiled. “I had the same problem with Goten. See Gohan loved his vegetables, but Goten…well he is his father’s son. Had to tell him that carrots were ice-cream and brownies were greens. He would go to the ice-cream shop and ask for carrots!” She snickered, and her young son turned red. “Mom…”

Bra finished her food and yawned. “I think I’m gonna go back to bed…”

“But what about our date Bra?” Kein pouted. He had been looking forward to going to see a ‘movie’. The princess rolled her eyes at him. “After the crap you pulled yesterday? “

He blushed. He had done a lot of bad things last night… “Bra you know I didn’t mean it…I think yours are the best…”

Bulma shook her head. “Bra you know he was drunk.”

“I don’t care! He must act according to his new station, and a prince does not act that way!”

Vegeta had to agree. They had to be hard on him, he was going to be next in line for the throne after all. “She is right.”

“Shut up Vegeta. I have seen you do worse things. He’s a kid, you guys are being too hard on him!” The woman spat. She looked at Kein. “If she doesn’t take you, I will Kein.”

Bra growled. “What was that….”

“I said I will take him. Did I stutter?”

The blue haired demi stood up. “Mother he is my mate. You will not be taking him anywhere…”

“Little girl-“

“You are my mother, but I am not going to let you dictate our bond. Stay out of it! He is my mate and I said he’s not going!” 

“How dare you yell at me after I changed your diapers!”

The king sighed. “Woman she is right. You cannot interfere in their bond. That is like me telling Goten I’m going to feed Gotenks when he obviously said he wants him to eat himself.”

Kein had enough of people arguing over him. “Look I don’t need either one of you to take me! I’ll take myself!”

Bra waved him off. “Have fun asshole.”

Goku frowned. “Bra…”

“You got something to say too?” She dared him. The earth raised saiyan handed lil Vegeta to his mate and walked over to her. “Can we go for a walk? I need some help putting the flyers in the city.”

“Ugh…fine.”  
****

Needless to say, everyone was a little tense. Da-ki had taken to wandering the castle, and when he had done two loops, he stopped and sat on the floor in the hallway. His mate…how could he be so mean to him…didn’t he understand…

…he longed for a child…one to replace the one that was too big for him to hold in his arms…too big to nurture and protect… He held himself as he started to cry. “My baby…he is gone…”

Kakkarron walked up on him and sat next to him. “Bardock…”

“I am not talking to you!” He cried, turning his head from him. His mate sighed. “ You know….while you were gone…I had a hard time looking at him…he looked at me expecting so much…and I had nothing to give him…some times…I thought I hated him for taking you from me..other times, I hated myself for even touching you…” He pulled his face to look at him, and a tear started to form in his red eyes. “Can’t you understand…I cannot go through that again? Your body was not made for birth…if I lost you again…if I lost you again I would kill myself…you are my heart Bardock…”

The long haired saiyan whimpered. “Then what am I to do….I wake here…my nest is empty…I want my baby Kaki…I didn’t get to hold him…or teach him things…to sing him to sleep…you tell me…you tell me what am I going to do now?!”

“So many of them died mate….I do not want to see the hurt in your eyes if we bury another…and I do not want to have to bury you ever again…”

“That won’t happen this time! It won’t, I swear! I will put on weight and eat right and sleep well-“ His small frame started to tremble as he clung to him. “Please…please Kakkarron….let me have him…please…”

The tall warrior crushed him to his chest. “Swear you won’t leave me again…swear…”

“I swear! Please! I will give you a son…and he will be a great warrior…your pride will overflow…please let me bear him…”

His lover sighed.. “Alright…but swear to me that if this concoction doesn’t work…that you will give up…”

“I swear!! I love you Kaki!!” He was pushed on his back and his lover kissed him passionately, gripping his sides. “I love you I love you I love you!!”

Kakkarron laughed. “I love you too, you wild creature. Come, let us go tell the woman she’s got her lab rats.”


	63. Chapter: 43

Jace and Maverok were walking in the city, the smaller of the two holding on to his lover’s arm as they looked in the windows. Lots of them had just opened, and many men were out shopping with their mates. The soldier was shocked to see a few pregnant saiyans wandering around. “Wow…Solaris was kind…the king will be pleased there will be offspring this spring…”

Jace was looking around with wide eyes. He went into a book store, and was shocked to see manga on the shelves. “Wow! Books from earth!” He found his favorite one and bounced in front of him. “Can I have it??”

Maverok looked over at the shop keeper. “How much are these?”

“5 dollars a piece. “

He had earned 300 dollars from working, but as he was new to the concept of math and money, he did not know how much 5 dollars was. He blushed as he attempted to count some out, and pulled out a bundle. Jace turned red. “That’s way too much! That’s like 25 dollars! Give me!” He snatched the money and counted out 5 and gave it to the teller. His mate stood their blushing. “You know how to count money?”

“Duh. “

“Duh? What’s duh?”

The brown eyed boy laughed. “Yeah, I can count. On earth we learn how to count when we are little. You obviously can’t count. Don’t worry, I’ll teach you.” He looked at the keeper. “Do you have a bathroom?”

The man pointed to the back of the store, and Jace pulled his confused mate back to the bathroom and went in and locked the door. “Why are we in the bathroom?”

“You never count your money out in the open. Someone might see how much you have and try to rob you! Now lets see.” He took the wad of cash from him and Maverok watched as he counted every dollar. When he was finished, he laughed. “You have 295 dollars. “

“You are very smart! I could not remember all of those numbers!”

“It’s easy. Now, how much does it cost to go to the movies?”

“I don’t know…”

“On earth, movies are around 7 dollars a person. So we will take out 20, and put the rest away. Next time, you should find out how much you want to spend before you leave home, that way you can save your money.”

The black haired soldier blushed. “Save money? But money is meant to be spent…”

“Yeah, but sometimes you don’t have enough to buy stuff. You have to save to have enough to buy special things. Also, some people don’t have money. It’s nice when you give some of it away so that those people can use it.”

“Why would I give my money away to strangers? I worked for it..”

Jace shook his head. “Some people can’t work. Like old people and sick people. They need money to buy food and stuff. It’s nice to give to the poor. Now put this away where you won’t lose it, and put the 20 in your pocket.” The older male shook his head. “You are my mate now, Jace. This is our money. You know how to count it and seem to understand what to do with it. You keep it.”

The teen blushed. “Mav..I’d feel bad. You worked for this, not me…”

“You are my mate, we are…’married’. What is mine is yours. “ He put the money in the boy’s jacket pocket and zipped it up. He leaned down and kissed the boy’s cheek, and Jace blushed. “Mav…”

Someone was banging on the door. “Ay, no mating in there!”

They laughed and came out. Jace walked in front of the shop keeper and bowed. “Thank you very much.” His mate was shocked. “Jace…we only bow to the king…”

“What? But I was taught to show respect to those who are nice to you…” The shop keeper bowed back and the teen smiled. “Thank you very much for your business.”

“Bye mister!” He ran out the store with a wave and Maverok swallowed. “Jace wait!”   
“Your mate is very special, kid.”

“Yeah…he is..”

He ran after him and found the boy pressed up against a window were cakes were being made. “Wow…”

“Those look good… you like sweets don’t you? “

The teen blushed. “I’m a teenager. All of us like sweets. “ Since the soldier really couldn’t remember when he was a teenager, he took his word for it “Would you like to get one?”

“A cake? A whole one? That’s too much. Besides, that would be a waste of money.”

“It would not be a waste if my mate wanted it. Do you want it? I can not remember the last sweet thing I have eaten, I think it might be tasty. “ 

Something about the word tasty coming from his mouth..made the boy shiver. “Say it again…”

“Say what?”

He blushed. “Tasty…”

Maverok smirked. “Tasty….” The chocolate eyed saiyan turned red and looked away. “I want some cake now…”

The tall warrior laughed. “Let us go pick one then…” They walked into the shop, and the baker smiled at them. “Welcome. I have fine sweet breads, only 8 dollars for a whole loaf.” 

Jace looked at Maverok then leaned over the counter. “Can you..make a special cake…”

“Of course! What would you like?” He leaned into the man’s ear, and his mate swallowed as the baker’s face grew flushed. “I’ve never done a cake like that before!”

“Can you try?”

“I wouldn’t be saiyan if I didn’t try that.” The two laughed. That was it. “What are you ordering Jace?”

“Nu uh, I’m not telling you. It’s a surprise.” He turned to the baker and he turned red. “Um can I show you so you get it right?”

“Sure.”

Maverok tried to follow but the door was shut behind him. When they came out the baker was laughing, and so was his mate. “This is the best order I’ve had!”

“Please make it ‘tasty’ for my boyfriend.” 

The man laughed again. “I definitely will! Thank you for the ideas! You know I could really use a saiyan like you in my shop. You are a cute thing, and you have a good head on your shoulders. How would you like a job?”

The teen blushed. “Really mister??” He turned to look at Maverok. “Mav, can I?”

Maverok frowned a little. “Little mate, I work for the king himself, there is no need for you to work..”

“But I wanna! I always wanted a job, but I was too young. I like cooking, and this place is really great! I promise I work over work! Please?!”

He looked at the baker. “You will watch over my mate in my absence?”

“Like he was my own. Do not worry. Prince Goten is a frequent customer. He can tell you if he is well.”’

He forgot about the princes…eating habits… when he looked down, his little lover had puppy dog eyes. He smiled at him. “Alright, but we will discuss the details later..”

“Yay! Thank you!” He was hugged tightly and he felt something warm in his chest. What was that? He had butterflies in his stomach. Before he could register what it was, he pulled away. “Thank you, we will return after our movie.”

“I will have it done by then. Have a good time!” 

They finally arrived at the movie theater, and Jace laughed. “They are playing Godzilla? Godzilla?? That’s awesome!!”

“What is Godzilla?”

“This big lizard goes around destroying cities and fighting other monsters. So funny.” They walked up to the now playing board and looked. Of course Maverok had never seen a movie before, so he didn’t know what he was in store for. His mate seemed to know what he was looking at though, because he laughed, or oohed, or yucked at certain titles. Someone grabbed his shoulder, and he yanked them over his shoulder and slammed them on the ground. When he looked down he gasped. “Lord Kakkarott!! Forgive me!” 

Goku laid in a daze for a moment before getting up and laughing it off. “Man, our sessions are paying off! That hurt!!”

“I am so sorry divine one!” People were staring. Goku knew he had to make face, or Vegeta would kill him. “Ungrateful cur! I will see to your punishment myself!” He leaned into his ear. “Sorry, the king makes me say that. How’s the date coming?”

Maverok whispered. “It is going well…he even found a job at the bakery…”

“That’s great. You should pick Ever after. That’s the movie I personally gave Trunks to put in the theater. It’s a perfect bonding movie..” 

Jace turned around and saw him. “Goku?’

“Hehe , just putting up flyers! Gotta go!” He dashed off. Maverok walked up to the counter. “Two for Ever after please.”

“That sounds like a chic movie!” The teen whimpered. There were lots of more violent movies playing he wanted to see… He paid anyway, and the two went into the theater. The movie started soon enough, and some more raunchier men were yelling at the projector screen. “About fucking time!”

“I heard this movie was given by the divine one!”

“It should be good!”

“Can’t be as good as that George of the jungle movie! Funny as hell. Pissed my pants!” 

Maverok growled. These idiots were ruining the mood…his little lover didn’t seem to mind though, his tail was swishing back and forth as he leaned against him, staring at the screen. The movie started, and at the sight of the old woman, the men started to yell. “Who is this old broad?! What is this?!”

“I don’t know, but shut the fuck up! I can’t hear!” 

They soon calmed down and watched. With surprise, by the middle of it, the strong warriors were on the edge of their seats, tails flicking back and forth. The woman was whipped by her step mother and one man growled. “That is so fucked up! Damn her!”

And when she went to the ball, they all gasped at her beauty. When her step mother snatched her wings they hissed, and when she was rejected by her mate, they all were hiding their own tears. 

“She is your match Henry!”

“I am a slave to my crown, I will not yield!!”

“Then you don’t deserve her…” Jace was so caught up in the movie, he didn’t even notice he had grabbed his mate’s hand, or that he squeezed it tight when the girl came out of the dusty manor. “She killed him..”  
The two movie mates got together, and when the step mother got her just deserts, everyone laughed. At the final kiss, purrs filled the room, and Maverok held his lover close. That was the kind of love he wanted them to have…a never ending romance. When they left, Jace felt heavy. He wanted to kiss hm…he really did..he wasn’t shocked by it anymore.. They stopped as he paused a step, and his lover turned to look at him. “Jace?”

The teen walked up close and pressed him into a wall, his hands fisting his shirt. He leaned up, and met his gaze, a look unmistakable in his eyes. He would not ask for it this time..he would just take it. He pulled him down to his lips, and kissed him with all that had been building up from this morning. Maverok groaned into the kiss and his hands moved to grip his rear, tongue slipping between his inviting lips. When the two touched, it sent a overwhelming heat through him, to such a degree he was moaning into his mouth, feeling the teen’s warm tongue bath over his own. Just as he started to feel that warmth in his chest again…the teen pulled away and started walking. He shuddered so badly, he put his hand against the wall for balance. Some men around laughed at him. “Did you see that? That is heat if I ever saw one!”

The soldier blushed and turned swiftly to walk towards his lover’s direction. He found him in the bakery. “It looks awesome! How much is it, mister?”

“No charge. Call me Garren. I will be looking forward to seeing you back Jace.”

“I can’t do that! Please, let me pay.”

“How about I take it out of your first weeks pay? For now go enjoy it with your mate.”

Jace smiled wide. “Thank you very much!” He bowed and walked up to Maverok. “It’s ready! Let’s go back now and eat it.”

“Alright.” 

They got back in no time, and as they walked in, they were eyed by Goten. “Is that from Garren’s?? Mmm…it smells really good! What’s in the box you guys? Huh?”

Jace moved the temptation and dug in his pocket, producing a small bag. “Garren told me to give you this.”

“Aw, really?!” The pregnant teen snatched it and opened the bag. “Cookies!! Awesome! Thanks guys!” He wobbled off. They got to their room with no more distractions, and Maverok set the cake on the table. He started to open the box to see, but the teen smacked his hand. “Wait!” he yelled, and quickly pulled his clothes off. The soldier looked at him strangely, and a blush rose on his cheeks as the teen stood naked. “Jace why-“

“You said you were going to get me a present, so I bought you something too. You gotta wait or you’ll ruin it!”

“But why are you naked??”

“Knock it off!” The teen whined, and quickly took the large white box from his mate’s reach. He sat it on the small coffee table in the middle of the room and walked over to take his hand. He pulled him to sit on the bed and walked over to the box. “Close your eyes!” 

Maverok had never received a present before…or at least he couldn’t remember having received one. He felt strangely excited. He covered his eyes with his hands and that excitement intensified. He could hear the box being opened, and he half wanted to peak, but he knew it was important to his little mate that he didn’t, so he just sat and waited. “You can open your eyes now…”

He peaked from between his fingers, and his mouth fell open. The boy was standing next to the cake in the buff, and his chocolate colored sex was hard in his hands, pulling at his stomach. Right next to it…

 

….right next to it was a copy of it in cake form…veined and everything. It even shinned in the light of the room. His hands flew down from his face. “Jace…that is…”

“Cool huh? Back home there was a cake shop that made these kind of cakes. I always thought they were funny, but I thought you’d like it. “ 

The soldier just blushed. He had never wanted to eat a entire cake..but now…

The teen stroked his sex and smirked. He actually smirked. “Does it look good….”

“Yes…it looks delicious…”

“Want to see if it’s…tasty…” He died. He could not believe this boy had..that he was….

….he was seducing him! Two could play this game. “Yes…” he whispered huskily, and got on his knees, looking up at the teen as he crawled to the treat. Jace was red but he thought he liked this idea. He and Maverok were mates after all…and what better way to forget…those….painful memories, than by filling them with better ones? He thought this would be something he’d want to do if he had ever had a girlfriend, and he was glad it was working the way he planned. His older lover came up to him and licked over the top of the cake. Hard chocolate. Just like his….

That tongue swirled around the chocolate desert, paying special attention to the center of the tip. Doing to it, what he would do to him. Doing it and moaning. The chocolate swirled around his taste buds, and then something cold drizzled down as he made a opening from his licks. White cream drizzled from it and slid down over the sweet veins, down to plastic container inside the box. He shuddered. “What is that…”

“Ice cream…is it tasty?” The teen moaned out, his hand stroking his sex. Damn, he didn’t know watching him do that was going to have such an effect on him..he thought it would be funny…instead…it made him harder. His lover pushed his hair from his eyes as he licked the cream from the base of the cake up to the tip again. He was moaning…and he sounded so good…like he was enjoying it so much…it became too much for him as his lover covered the chocolatey crown with his mouth. He moaned out loud, fisting his cock. “Fuck Mav…you look so…hot…”

His mouth was hot, and it ruined the tasty concoction. The hard shell broke open, and vanilla dripped down his face. He looked up as he licked his lips, and the poor boy twitched in his own hands. “I think I loved it too much….”

Jace pushed him on the carpeted floor and licked the ice cream from his face, his purr so loud, he thought someone might hear him upstairs. He didn’t care. He tugged at his mate’s cold pinkened lips with his teeth. “Do it to me too…” he whispered. Maverok growled in pleasure at the idea and pulled the teen up to sit on his chest. “Go ahead, put it in my mouth…” 

“God you’re so hot…” That chocolate colored erection was rubbed over his lips and the warrior groaned, his hands gripping a supple rear. His tongue darted out and licked over it sloppily, and his lover smeared seed over his face. Normally, he wouldn’t be doing these things…he would never…but the man below him..he turned him on so much right now. He couldn’t help it. He smacked pink cheeks with his hard phallus, groaning. That tongue was licking over him like he was the cake…and he could see it…feel it…all while those deep eyes were staring up at him. “My mate’s cock is delicious…” 

“Mav…ugh…your tongue…feels so good…”

“Please let me suck it…” The tanned saiyan moaned, his hands kneading the teen’s rear. Jace wasted no more time, placing the tip of his manhood against tightened lips. He let out a breathy cry as it slipped pass them, his hands gripping the soldiers hair as he moved on feeling alone. That tongue was working him like mad, that heated mouth was so inviting, he could do nothing but thrust deeper. “Fuck Mav…fuck it’s so hot…” 

He was pushed deeper by strong hands, and he gasped at the feeling as his sex disappeared in his lover’s willing mouth. His hips moved in painful gyrating motions, from side to side, up and down, leaning ever deeper forward. He was on fire. He began to move faster, and his warm sac smacked against his lover’s chin as he pulled his head forward to meet his cock. He met the opening of his mates throat and pulled back before plunging into it. Maverok moaned around him, and as he came to the base and his lover had seated in his mouth, he held him there with his hands, delighting in the teen’s expression as his body jerked in pleasure. “Mav! Ah-AHH!! It’s too hot!! Let it out!! I-I-“ Seed exploded from his sex and filled his lover’s mouth. He whined loudly as it was drunk from him, and sat twitching from his release, his hand shaking in their grip in black spikes. “Fuck!”

He was pulled back and he whimpered as he was sucked out of hot lips. Maverok licked his swollen lips and panted. “You are not tasty..you are fucking delicious….”

Jace fell forward and buried his face against his hair to hide his embarrassment. “ I’m sorry I…smacked you and got you so dirty…”

The soldier laughed. “I’m not…I liked it very much…”

“Pervert…”

“Mm. Thank you for the present. I loved it…”

“Really?” he asked, sitting up. 

“Yes. You are kinky…I like that.” 

Jace got his confidence back, and he smirked down at him. “That makes you kinky too…wanna finish the cake…”

“I think I like my cock…hot.” 

The teen blushed. They got up and when he looked around, the cake was melted. “Damn, it melted…”

“It’s not ruined…” His lover stood and dipped his finger in the container before licking it off. That just made him…want to do it again. He walked over and undressed the older saiyan quickly. “I want some too…”

“Wait Jace-“

“I know. We can’t do it… I just want to make you feel good too.” 

“You don’t have to…”

“No, but I want to.” He pulled his pants off and looked him over. “You are actually really cute…”

“Jace…”

“I mean it! I mean you are what my mom would call, a hunk. Look at these…” He touched the muscle of his arm. “You have muscles I have never even seen before. And your penis is so big…” He looked down at it and blushed. “I bet I will feel good inside me…”

Maverok whimpered. “Please Jace…”

“I’m just saying….it is big…..when you…when you put it inside me….I know it will feel good…” Hands were stroking said sex as he spoke, and he had backed the man up till he fell on the bed. He laid against him and sat on his legs as he leaned into his ear, massaging that heated flesh. “You are a nice guy…but I’m not a girl. I know you’ve been thinking about it…how good it would feel to…fuck me…”He was whispering, and the older male was moaning. He had thought about it…but his thoughts and his actions were two different things. He wouldn’t do what everyone else had done to this boy. He would not hurt him. Those too smooth hands were pumping him between them, and his own went around his lover’s neck. “We can’t…”

A thumb rubbed his slit deeply and he cried out, legs raising up beside brown hips. “Fuck Jace…”

“Admit it…you have been thinking about fucking my ass haven’t you…I’ve been thinking about it too…about how it would feel if I fucked you…would you like it…”

“Ahh…fuck yes…”

“I knew you would…what if I just rubbed here…” Maverok turned red all over, and his back arched as he felt something hot and wet press against his rear, right at his entrance. “Jace!” The thickness of his mate’s crown rubbed back and forth over his entrance till it was twitching, begging for him to press deeper. Seed drizzled from his shaft between them, and his dull nails dug into his own hand. “You like that don’t you…”

“Yes!!”

“Want me to put it in…” the teen whispered deeply into his ear, his tongue licking over the shell. He was shaking he was so aroused. “Merciful Begeta-Jace you are driving me crazy! You can’t-“

“I can’t? Why…you want it..I can tell…” The crown pressed a little and the body below him jerked. “We are not prepared for- fuck! Wait! You haven’t prepared me yet!” The soldier used the last of his willpower to roll them over. He looked down at the teen and panted. “You are right. I have been thinking about it…and I do want you to take me…but you do not know what you’re doing…and I know you don’t want to hurt me…”

“No..I want to make you feel good too…”

Maverok blushed. “If I let you take me…will you do exactly as I tell you…”

“Yes…”

A tanned hand graced his cheek. “Then you may have me…”

Jace swallowed. “Really?”

“Yes..if you want me…but only this once…” He stood up as he nervously went into his side draw and pulled out a bottle of oil. Jace sat up and whimpered. “What’s that for?”

“So you can prepare me…”

“Mav I-“

“You don’t want to? It is alright if you don’t.”  
“No it’s just…I want you to know…it’s not just sex…I really do like you a lot...and you don’t have to give me…anything. I can wait if you want me to. I’m sorry for teasing you like that...I guess I’m in heat or something…”

“I know. I am because I feel that you will take care of me. It is my mate’s right to have what he desires…and I think this is a good idea...that way your heat will go away, and we can focus on our bond. Do you want to…

The brown eyed teen nodded shakily. Maverok laid on his back and handed him the bottle. “ Dip your fingers in it..”

He did till oil was dripping down his arm. He was pulled up to his mate’s lips, and strong arms wrapped around him. “Don’t be nervous…it will feel good..” They kissed and his sex was stroked between them, till he lost his nervousness and gained a deep desire, his dry hand griping a tanned hip. His lover moaned into his mouth, and when he pulled away, he sounded breathless against his ear. “Rub your fingers against me…” He reached down between them and blushed as he rubbed his entrance. Man did he never in a million years think he’d be touching that part of another guy. His fingers slid easily against the soft flesh, and Maverok moaned. “Ah….ahh that’s good Jace…. Press one inside…like I did this morning…” He did as he was told, and his sex twitched at the new sensation. Fire engulfed his digit as he slid it slowly in and out, working it till he met something soft and hot. His mate arched up and held him tighter against him. “Fuck!!”

“Does it hurt…” he whimpered. 

“It feel so good mate….ah… do it again…” That digit drew back and then hit that sweet spot again, and a choked sob left the older saiyan, his tail twitching at his thigh. “Now another…please…” Jace drew back, but when he tried to add another, he found it was very hard. His boyfriend was very tight…how would his sex fit here?? The second finger finally pressed in, and his mate breathed harshly against his ear. “You are so tight…I won’t fit…”

“You will….ah-add another…”

A third slick digit was forced between it’s brothers, and he whimpered as he stroked them inside that tightness, feeling him clench around him. “Mav…”

“It feels good Jace…now pull them out and pour oil over your shaft…” The teen sat up and did as he was asked, till his manhood glistened. He set the oil to the side and sat between his parted legs. He was afraid he was going to hurt him…but that tightness around his fingers…he wanted to feel it around his cock. He positioned his tip against him and sat shaking. “Now?”

“Yes…but go slowly…” The soldier moaned, and gripped the sheets in preparation. The thick crown slowly forced its way pass his rim, and he gritted his teeth. His little lover was more endowed than he thought. It went deeper, steadily sinking inside his resistance till he felt it pressed against his desire. He groaned and opened an eye to look up at his mate. The teen was in another world. “Jace…”

“It feels…god I didn’t know it felt like this! You are so hot and tight…fuck Mav…” He drew back slowly, and a long moan left his lips, his eyes shut tight. Maverok bit his lip to prevent his moan, and pulled the teen down against him, wrapping his legs around his hips. They moved slowly like this for a minute or two…till the oldest was shaking for the need for more. “Jace-ah-it is alright! Move faster!”

“No! I don’t want to hurt you-fuck…”

“You won’t hurt me….stop resisting and fuck me already!” 

“Mav..”

“You are driving me crazy!” He growled. Jace leaned forward to suck on his bottom lip. “Tell me to stop if it starts to hurt…” And with that he started to thrust, his hips making up for lost time. He moaned into his lover’s neck at the feeing. It felt good. Too good. He could not control his hips and whispered apologies into tanned flesh as he pounded into his mate, hands clawing his hips. “Fuck I’m sorry-god your ass is so good!!”

Maverok dug his feet into the teen’s rear as he moaned harshly, seed spilling from his cock. “Fuck Jace!! More! Harder!!”

“Ah-ahh-ahh its so fucking good-Mav-“ His speed picked up and he practically sobbed into his neck as he hammered his tightness, entire body shaking. If he had known it would feel this good…he would have done it sooner. He sat up and raised is lover’s leg over his shoulder, his manhood drilling him into the bed. Maverok’s eyes went wide, and he gripped the sheets, his power fluxing. “Jace- your cock is so good!! Ah! AH!! Fuck- right there!!” 

His prostate was savagely rapped at and he snapped, his hair bleeding gold. His tightness increased, and the poor teen became lost in pleasure, tears falling down his cheeks. “FUCK ITSSOGOOD-AHHHHMAV-IM COMING!!”

The soldier fisted his cock, seed spurting at every stroke. “JACE-AH-AHH-AHHH-“ He bared down and let out a sob as his seed shot from him in jerks, his hips thrusting up violently. His young lover had filled him with so much he could feel it pooling inside him, hot and thick. The boy dropped his leg and collapsed against him, his pants loud. It was their first time. The first time they both given it away and not had it taken, and it was good. Damn good. Maverok blushed as his mate pulled from him, and his seed gushed from his body and on his legs. The boy curled next to him and rubbed his face with his tail. “Did I hurt you…”

“No…you made me feel so good Jace…it was so good…”

The boy turned red. “I loved it…”

He purred and pulled the spread up to cover their shaking forms, nestling into strong arms. “I am happy Mav…”

“Me too mate. Me too…”  
*********


	64. Chapter: 44

The next morning Goten woke up sharply, pain shooting inside him. He gripped the sheets of the bed he shared with his lover, trying to breath the pain away. Was this a false alarm? There was another jolt of pain and he whimpered. No…it wasn’t… “Trunks….”

“Chibi too early…”

“Trunks it hurts…”

The older demi just groaned into the pillows. “Lay back down Goten…the sun hasn’t even came up yet…”

He growled. “I said it fucking hurts!!” 

Trunks shot up and swallowed as he saw his lover writhing in agony. Their sheets grew hot and wet, and brown eyes widened. “Trunks…Trunks I think my water just broke….”

“Fuck!” The lavender haired prince jumped out of bed and took his lover in his arms. “Come on I’ll take you to the lab. That’s it, just one step at a time…”

He mentally yelled at his father. ‘Father!!’

‘What?!’

‘The babies are coming! I need you to get mom! Hurry!’ The king jumped out of his sleep and pushed his lover off of him and on the floor. “Ouch!! Why’d you do that for?!”

“Our son is in labor! Get your ass up now!” The flame haired ruler ran out the room and without knocking came into Bulma and Yamcha’s room, snatching her out of sleep. “Woman wake up!”

“Fuck Vegeta, what is it?!”

“The boy is in labor!” She jerked up. “Crap! I’m up! Yamcha get your ass up now!” She punched her lover in his side and the z fighter hissed. “Alright, I’m up!”

The entire castle was a lit with the news, and soon the entire family was crowding the lab as Goten laid on the exam table gritting his teeth. “Fuck this hurts!!” 

“I know chibi, but you’ve got to stop pushing! Mom can’t you give him something?!”

“You know I can’t. He will have to hold it out. I’m almost ready.”

The pregnant teen snatched his mate by his throat and started choking him. “I’ll fucking kill you for doing this to me!!”  
“Go-ack-ten-“

Goku pulled the poor prince from his grasp and grabbed his son’s hand. “Goten don’t hurt Trunks. I know it hurts. You can squeeze my hand..” The teen did, crushing his father’s hand in his grip. Bra just stared, and her mate whimpered. “That looks so painful…”

Bulma laid her tools on the operating table and snapped her gloves. “Alright guys, I need you all to give us some room. Trunks prepare the incubators. Goku hold him down for me…” She turned to Goten. “Now, Goten….don’t push anymore okay? I’m going to make the cut just like we discussed…”

A tear fell down his cheek. “I’m scared…”

Chichi pushed through the group and laid her hand on his forehead. “Don’t worry son…just look at me..”

“Mom…” He felt his flesh being sliced and he let out a choked sob. Blood trickled from the wound, and Radditz fainted. Devon was interested however. He watched closely as the wound was pulled apart and the blue haired woman slid her hand inside his body. From within she felt a foot, and she pulled it gently, finding the other. She lifted her shoulders up and tugged, and small feet poked out. “Trunks I need the clamps.”

Shaky hands placed the clamps down to hold the wound open, and he stared at little feet. “Now put your hands in carefully, and pull his head out..”

He did as she asked, trying to block out his mate’s painful sobs as he found the small head inside him. He cradled it as she pulled the child up, and a loud wail broke the silence. Goten’s sweaty face turned up to look at the child. “Trunks…Trunks he has your hair…” he said weakly. The older prince bit his lip as he cut the cord from the child and cleaned him off. He set him in the incubator. 

Bulma smiled. “Goten, you’re doing great. Almost done now…”

“Wait…wait let me see him…”

“Not yet…we have to deliver the other baby…then you can see them both. Here, now I’m going to get him out…don’t look okay? And don’t push.” She slid her hand’s inside him and found two small feet. Trunks helped, and they pulled free another child with black hair. He cut the cord, and cleaned him, placing him in the other incubator. Once finished, Goten was stitched up, and placed in the rejuvenation tank. Everyone stared at the new additions to the family. Trunks whimpered. “Mom…where’s the penis….”

The scientist smiled. “There is none…these two are girls.”

“What?!” Even the king was shocked. He looked down at the babes and swallowed. “Girls?!”

“I guess Truten and Boxer are out…” The proud father whispered, his fingers being grabbed by chubby fists. “They are beautiful Trunks…” Devon whispered. “And to have females is good luck…it is very hard to produce a saiyan female…you have two…”

Goten had finally healed, and he draped himself in a cloth as he walked slowly over to them. He looked down and started to cry. “Oh Trunks…look at them…”

“They are girls Goten…”

“It doesn’t matter, they are my babies…” He leaned down and kissed their little foreheads. One had straight purple hair and brown eyes. The other had lavender eyes and spiky black hair. They were both….so perfect. Goku was so proud of his son. He had worked really hard. His mate seemed to be boiling over with pride too. If he didn’t know any better…he’d say the man was in love. “Beautiful little princesses…grandfather will spoil you rotten…I bring you both presents…would you like that? “ The little one with the spiky hair smiled toothy at the king and the short warrior blushed. “You are the cutest thing I have ever seen!”

“Vegeta you are a big softy. You said the same thing about Trunks when he was that small. “

“Shut up woman. Let my guard down for five seconds and you pounce on me like the hell cat you are. My sons have produce beautiful, strong offspring. Allow me to speak my pride aloud.”

She laughed. “What are you guys naming them?”

“Prisma…Prisma and Nova…”

Trunks smiled. “Those are great names koi…” The babes seemed to like it too, because they wiggled in their sheets. The young mother picked his black haired daughter up and cradled her in his arms. “Like that Prisma…”

A small tail batted at his arm and he smiled gently. “I guess you do…”   
*****

Jace awoke to find the bed cold. He lover was gone. He frowned. “Mav…”

He looked around and found a note on the table. He got up and read it. 

Dear mate…

Had to go to work in the nursery. Prince in labor. Will be back soon.

Love  
Maverok.

He blushed. Love, Maverok… something about that made him jump up and squeal. “Last night was so awesome!! I got a job, and we did it!! He is so cool…I have the most awesome boyfriend ever…” He swooned and fell back on the bed holding the note to his chest. He blushed at his declaration. “Is this love…the kind he was talking about…” He inhaled his mate’s scent on the parchment and a sigh left his lips. “Falling in love feels nice….no wonder girls like it so much…” He could not stop his smiling. He got up, made the bed and cleaned their chambers for his mate’s arrival, humming while he worked. He came to the soldier’s clothes he pulled off of him and snickered. “That was fun…I can think of lots of other stuff that would be fun too…” After cleaning up, he placed the note in a safe spot under his pillow and red his book. After a hour or two, the door opened and his mate came in looking like he had a rough morning. He had green stuff all in his hair, and bits of what looked like carrot was stuck on the side of his armor and smeared down the front. The teen snickered. “Good morning Mav…”

“Mate. I see you cleaned up. I will try not to make a mess taking this off.” He sighed as he untied the armor from him and placed it on the floor near the wall. He slumped as he walked towards the bathroom and closed the door. Jace frowned. He didn’t even hug him or anything! He crept into the bathroom and saw the older saiyan rinsing the stickiness from his hair and skin, green tinting the water as it swirled out into the drain. “You look tired…”

“No, I’m fine…I am just a little aggravated…prince Vegeta threw up on me…and prince Gotenks chucked carrots into my armor…I am not a good den sitter…”

The teen smiled. “How is Goten?”

“He is fine. He gave birth to two beautiful females this morning…”

“Wow…so anyway…um…can I help?” His lover looked over at him with a arched brow. “You want to bathe me…”

“Well you know…wash your back...your hair…” He shook his head. “I’m not asking….”

Maverok smirked. “You are demanding? Why should I yield? We haven’t yet established roles…you are way too weak to take me by force…”

This did not discourage the young male. He walked over and put the stopper in the drain, letting hot water fill the tube. The shower was turned off, and he rolled his sleeves up. “I am not a fighter…your right…but we both know you want me to…let me be nice to you and stop resisting.” 

He laughed. “I let you be nice to me last night already….”

The teen stepped out of his clothes and turned the water off, sitting down behind him. He had a very good view of well…everything. He blushed. He looked like those pictures he saw in Greek mythology…of gods…his thighs were thick with muscle…even his rear was muscle clad…and then his eyes stared down between his legs…his sac was heavy with seed…and his limp sex hung in front of it…dripping with water. He touched his legs. “Come sit with me…” 

Without hesitation he did, and sighed at the heated bath. His muscles relaxed, and he laid back against his mate. Arms went around his neck and he smiled. “You are devious…”

“Maybe a little…” His hair was lathered up and those magic fingers worked over his scalp till he was moaning. “Mm….you have talented hands…”

Jace laughed and rinsed his hair before working his back, then his arms, his chest, under his arms and his thighs. He got to his sex and he playfully stroked it with a slick hand, purring into the soldier’s ear. “It feels good in my hands…”

“Jace…” They stood up and took the stopper out the drain, allowing the shower to clean the soap from them. Once they were finished they got out and dried by the fire, fingers entwined. “Jace….”

“Hm…”

“Do you like it here…”

“I miss earth…but Vegetasei is nice…and it has you so…yeah…I like it a lot..”

The lover blushed. “I think our bond is stronger today…”

“I know it is…” the teen whispered, and turned to him. “It has to be…I can hear your heart…it is the same as mine…” Brown fingertips touched pale lips. “Jace….”

“Maverok…” The boy whispered, his voice deeper. He pressed their foreheads together. “I want you…”

“Jace…I have to go back on duty soon…”

“I want to be inside you…”

The older saiyan shuddered, heat pooling in his loins. His mate kissed all over his body till he couldn’t live without it, his soft lips like fire over his skin. He was so lost in the feeling, he couldn’t even stop him. “Jace…ah-ahh…”

A torturous tongue licked his inner thighs and he whined, hands in his hair. He was so hard…he swore if the teen touched it just once…he’d come…

Hot breath blew over his painfully erect shaft, and he pleaded. “Please!”

“Say you want me inside you…”

“I want you inside me Jace!”

The boy liked how in control he was over him. He rolled him over and laid onto of him, rubbing his hot sex between his cheeks. Maverok hissed. “Fuck me!”

Oil was snatched from the table and drizzled between them and the teen hastily prepared him before plunging into his heat. The two howled in pleasure, the older of the two the loudest. “God Jace!! Fuck me hard!”

Jace gripped the soldier’s thick mane as he slammed into him, his tail moving to stroke the warrior’s cock. He was taking him so hard..and it felt so good…he hoped he wasn’t hurting him, but he asked for it hard. And man was it good. He pulled him up by his chest and his mate moaned loudly. “No more! Fuck it is too good Jace!” There was a knock on the door, and the teen covered his lover’s mouth as he hammered his tight ass. “Maverok? I know you are there. I can feel your power level. Open this door.” 

Oh no! It was captain Radditz! He let out a choked sob as his sweet spot was pushed against deeply, and his eyes went wide. His lover was so deep inside him…he was going mad with pleasure. He tried to move from the boys grasp, but that tail on his shaft picked up speed, and he couldn’t stop his hips from moving. “Mmm-MMMPH-“

“Shut up…” His lover growled, and sank his teeth into his neck. 

 

“I will have you demoted you bastard, I’m coming in!” Maverok whined against his mate’s hand and his seed shot from him in thick streams, his body quaking. Radditz stared wide eyed. He had no idea Maverok had a lover…or that he was so submissive…he blushed as the man fell forward onto the floor, and the teen pulled out of him. Seed gushed from his entrance and the teen groaned. “It was so good Mav….” He looked at Radditz and smiled weakly. “Sorry about leaving you at the door…but as you can see…we were a little busy…” Maverok tried to get up but his arms gave out on him and he collapsed back onto the floor. “Captain…please give me 5 minutes…”

The long haired saiyan laughed. “Sure kid. When you’re done being fucked to death, come to the grounds. Kakkarott wants to see your spar before next week.” He walked out and closed the door. Jace whimpered. “Mav…Mav your not mad are you…I’m sorry…it felt so good I…I couldn’t help it…”

The soldier gripped the bed and sat up slowly, before turning to look at his mate with a stare that sent a shudder coursing through his body. “I have never been fucked so thoroughly…that was fucking hot…your dominance is arousing…”

Jace groaned. “Don’t say stuff like that, you’re making it hard again!” His mate crawled over and touched his cock, his tongue licking the corner of his lips. “Promise me you will do it again…Jace…”

He throbbed. Something about how he said his name…he pushed him down on the floor. “I will do it again right now…”

Maverok moaned. He was so hot, maybe he was in heat…he shakily kissed his lips. “Not yet mate…I need to go…but later…later I’m all yours…” Jace whimpered and licked his bloody neck. “I love you so much…” he groaned. Then he realized what he said. So did Maverok. The two stared and blushed darkly. “Jace…”

“I…I do…..I love you…”

“I love you too…” the soldier whispered, and the two purred. His heat was infectious…the poor man rolled him on his back and got up before he was caught again. His lover whined. “Come back…”

“I have to clean up and get dressed…you came inside me…” He quickly took another shower and wiped his armor off before getting dressed. His lover watched with dirty thoughts. “Your uniform is slutty…”

The soldier laughed. “You like it…”

“Yeah…can I watch you spar?”

“Sure..but we must hurry, and no playing around. Lord Kakkarott is waiting.” 

They left after Jace cleaned and got dressed and when they got to the grounds, they were surprised to see so many waiting on them. They walked out and Radditz and Nappa started snickering. 

So did King Vegeta, and so did Bardock and Vegeta sr., and Kakkarron… “My lord Kakkarott, what is so funny?”

“Nothing. They were saying how now you should be a lot stronger, because you know, you had sex. What did you say Vegeta? He was a tight ass?”

Maverok blushed. “Please do not embarrass me in front of my mate…”

Jace wasn’t paying attention. He was looking at his lover’s rear. Vegeta laughed. “Your mate seems to be more interested in your uniform..”

“Jace!”

“Heh…sorry Mav…but those are so tight…” 

They laughed more and Maverok sighed. “Are we sparing…”

They started to back away. “I’m not sparing him. He’s regained the blood flow to his brain!”

“Me either.”  
Kakkarron smirked. “I’ll spar with you boy…”

“He said spar not dog, grandfather. Kakkarott he is your pupil. You can be his first beat down.”

“Okay.

 

The two dropped into their stance, and the ring was cleared. Vegeta sat next to Jace and smirked. “You should like this boy. Watch and see how strong your mate is…”

 

How strong…his mate was? The brown eyed teen watched with fascination as his lover started to growl, and his hair began to lighten till it was golden yellow. Power rippled off of him in waves. Goku too, they were both golden, and without warning they began to fight. Goku was taken off guard by his pupil and the soldier began to pummel him into the ring, punches and kicks being rained down on him. He was stronger. A lot stronger. And he was only a super saiyan. The earth raised saiyan gained his momentum however, and he avoided the last punch, the two separating. “Wow…you guys were right…your power has increased dramatically Maverok…I’m impressed. I’m not going to go easy on you though. “ He powered up to SS2, and so did Maverok, and the two lunged at each other. Kakkarron was laughing. “A good piece of ass always makes your fighting better. “

Radditz nodded. “He will be a contender in the tournament…that is no question. Too bad I will have to beat him to a pulp.”

Bardock snorted. “Boy you won’t make it into the finals. You will have to beat me and Vegeta, and there is no way in hell your doing that. “

The old king smirked. “That’s right. And with Kakkarron entering as well, you will be lucky to place. “

The long haired man growled. “Me and Nappa demolished planets!! There is no way in hell you two are beating us!”

They stopped arguing as Maverok slid pass them, and Goku dropped to his feet. “I broke a sweat! I’m really proud of you Maverok.” Jace ran to him and helped him up. “Mav are you okay?!”

“I am fine Jace.”

Goku smiled at him. “You should be proud. Your mate is very strong.”

Vegeta sr. nodded. “A strong saiyan does something to a man’s blood. “ Jace frowned in thought. Being strong…it was good? He thought he would like to be strong…he’d like to make Maverok proud too. He looked up at him. “Teach me too!”

The warrior blushed. “Jace, I cannot…”

The short king smirked. “New love…he can’t even think about hurting his new mate. Too bad I don’t feel that way about you Kakkarott. When it comes to me and you in the tournament, I’m going to kick your ass.” He laughed. His mate grinned. “Are you going to make me bloody…you know how much it turns me on when we spar…”

Radditz laughed. “And that is why you two spar alone. “

“I will teach him…” They turned to see Da-ki standing in the doorway. He was wearing purple spandex. Kakkarron hissed. “Fuck Bardock…where did you get that??”

“Mrs. Bulma fashioned it for me…do you like it….”

“I hope you have a spare…I’m going to tear it off of you later..”

Jace walked up to him. “Will you teach me? I want…I want to get stronger too…”

“If it is alright with your mate…”

Maverok bowed. “It would be an honor lord Da-ki…”

“Follow me child…you need private tutoring…away from these boys.” His tail swished pass his mate and the man started to follow. “Bardock…”

“Kaki be a good boy and stay.”

He stopped in place, and their son laughed. “Damn mother is my hero.” 

“Shut up!”

Maverok ran towards them, but he stopped him as well. “Don’t fear child…I will not break your mate..”

Jace ran back to him and kissed his bloody lip. “Don’t worry, I’ll behave. I want to be strong just like you…” he whispered, and then ran off in the older saiyan’s direction. They came to the royal maze, and Da-ki sat in the grass. Jace followed his lead. “Why is it…you wish to be stronger…”

The teen blushed. “Well…the other guys said…strong saiyans are attractive to their mates….”

The elder man chuckled. “They are. But that is not your reason. The need to be stronger…it is always for a deeper meaning. I will not tell your secrets child…you may tell your master…”

He looked down at the bending blades of grass. “I…I was hurt….some people hurt me…and I didn’t stop it…I felt like I could…but I didn’t…I did something awful to my parents…and I wonder why…why I couldn’t have done it to them…why did I have to hurt dad..mom…they didn’t know what they were doing…those guys…they raped me..and I..I..I don’t want my mate to have to wonder if someone is going to hurt me if I’m not at his side…I found a job…and I want to work to buy him nice things..because he saved me…”

A pale hand wiped the tear from the boy’s eyes. He didn’t even know he was crying. “That is a very good reason to become stronger.. I sense potential in you child. I will make you a warrior that will make your mate very proud.”

“Really??”

“Yes.” He smiled at him. Jace frowned. “Master…what does it mean to be saiyan…I was not born saiyan…at first, I was human…and whenever I asked, people told me being human meant to suffer…we were not like saiyans…we weren’t so…powerful…the only real power I saw we had was using our brains..and most of us didn’t use it often…”

“My grandson tells me humans were much more than that..that they were capable of great emotion…that they used tools to build wondrous contraptions…that they were violent…but also very innocent. That they did not merely worship one god, but many whose names equaled to their star. That they loved the universe…that they were very lonely…and longed to find companionship. You are a survivor…you have found that companionship. Saiyan’s lacked this innocence. This planet did not always belong to our race. There was another, so we did not long for companionship. There is a savage hunger within us…and it is only sated when we fight. This doesn’t mean we are callus…it means being saiyan means to acknowledge you are an animal, and animals have instincts. Those who do not follow their instincts die. “

“Instincts…”

“Yes. But before you can follow them, you must know what they are. A saiyan’s instincts are fighting, mating, and raising offspring. Along with the basic eating, sleeping, and water. These are urges you must not disobey. They all mean death to any saiyan who does not. Without nourishment, the body dies. Without mating, the species diminishes. Without fighting, you will be eaten. Do you understand?”

The teen frowned. “Yeah…I think so…but babies…I don’t want to have babies..”

Da-ki chuckled. “You enjoy mating don’t you? Babies are a result of mating. You are far too young to think of it now…but soon you will want it. The drive to parent a child only diminishes when the race is numerous, and ours is not. Now..” He stood up and Jace followed. “Before you can learn anything from me, you must learn to follow your instincts. “ Out of nowhere he chopped the boy in his neck, and Jace fell. “Ouch!!” He stared up at him and tears where in his eyes. “That hurt!”

“Never let them see you cry. Men take pleasure in suffering. You cry for them and they will want to take you. Stand up for yourself.” He stood and put his fist up. The older saiyan just laughed. He reached out and grabbed his tail, and the boy whined in pain. “Ahh!!”

“Never leave your tail out for someone to grab. A saiyan’s tail wraps around his waist. Stand up.” His voice was too calm for him to be inflicting so much pain. He held his fist up again, and this time a knee rose towards his stomach. He pushed it back with his hands and punched the older man in the chest. Da-ki smirked. “Very good…now try stopping this. “ Rains of swift attacks were being hailed down on the teen, and he quickly learned how to jump out of harm’s way. A leg kicked his own from under him, and he groaned as he was punched in the stomach. “You are a fast learner…”


	65. Chapter: 45

On the other side of the castle, Maverok was worried. So worried, he didn’t see the ki flying to his chest. His king laughed manically. “You dare think of your mate while sparing with your king?! You will lose a arm that way!” 

Goku shook his head as he watched his mate. “Vegeta…when are you going to learn talking is saved for when you need a distraction…” Maverok punched the king in the gut and before he could recover, his outstretched hand was at his back. “Ka me….ha me….”

Yamcha whistled. “He’s great. I hope I’m not fighting him in the tournament. “

“Ha!!” The ki shot at him and the flame haired man smirked. “That tickled…”

Maverok gasped. “What?!” And then he was elbowed in the ribs and when the king turned around, he upper cut him causing him to fly across into the bushes. Goku licked his lips. “Vegeta…”

“Liked that Kakkarott…come and get some…”

He got up and walked over to his lover. The group groaned. “And here they go. Anyone dumb enough to bet Vegeta wins? I need a new haircut.”

Kakkarron smirked. “I’ll take that wager…”

Vegeta sr. laughed. “You are a gambling bastard. Alright. This time I can’t lose.”

The king smirked at his mate and wasted no time, powering up to SS4. His lover did the same, and the two snapped at each other like dogs, till the small king was lying with his rear sticking up, held by a powerful hand. “Mm…princess….I love it when you fight back…”

“Kakkarott…I will not submit!” He slid his foot between them and kicked him off. The uneven haired saiyan licked his lips, and his white eyes pieced through his king. “You look good enough to eat…”

“You know I am….you will have to fight for a taste…” They connected again till both were bloody and panting, rolling on the ground. Vegeta’s arms were pinned above his head, his mate purred. “You put up a good fight…but now it’s over. Your ass is mine…”

Kakkarron cursed. “Fuck Vegeta!! You god damn pussy!” He handed over his wagered money, and Vegeta sr. grinned. “Alright, let us go inside before the cum starts flying. “ 

They laughed. The two were already ripping each other’s clothes off. “Fuck me Kakkarott…fuck me…you strong bastard..”

“Princess…I’m going to force it in…” Maverok grew conscious, and blushed at the sight of his master fucking his king raw. He decided it was best to leave. 

*****

Goten was in love. He held his two new bundles of joy as they suckled at his chest, his entire face blushing with happiness. His mate held their oldest son in his lap and the two looked over them. “Go ml?”

“No Gotenks. You are a big boy now. A big brother. Your sisters need that milk.”’

The toddler frowned as he attempted to understand. “Go bro?”

“That’s right. Gotenks big brother now. “

“Go bi bro!”

Goten smiled. “Gotenks these are your sisters…aren’t they pretty?”

The black haired child patted his straight hair. “Go sis..Go sis? “

“Mmhm. Go lil sis. “

“Go lil sis….” He looked down with wide eyes and touched Nova’s head. The babe grabbed his hand and Goten looked up at his lover. “Trunks…look at that…”

“Chibi…we make beautiful babies..”

The younger demi nodded. “I knew…but I didn’t know having them all in one bed would be this awesome…I remember when we were both 6months…we had no idea…they would be this beautiful…I am so happy…so happy Trunks…let’s be good parents..”

“I swear…” The lavender haired prince said with a heart breaking smile. The door was knocked on, and he turned. “Who is it?”

“Prince Gogeta and Pichan. Can we come in??””

“Sure guys.” The two small saiyans came in the room and they looked over Goten’s shoulder. “Wow….they are really pretty…he looks like Trunks…” 

“They are girls you guys…”

Pichan frowned. “Girls? But you both are boys…how…”

Trunks thought about it. “Well…father told us a long time ago, that you can make saiyan girls if you have high girl hormones…”

“What are hormones?”

“The stuff that makes a girl a girl, and a boy a boy. Probably because I was pregnant when we made these guys, they got more girl hormones in Goten’s tummy.” 

“I will make a royal decree, that all of Vegetasei must celebrate them tomorrow!” Gogeta grinned. He touched lavender hair and the Nova looked up. “Don’t worry. You are my niece. I, your prince, will protect you till you’re big and strong. Then you can be me and Pichan’s maids of honor at our wedding.”

Goten laughed at his little brother. “You guys really want to get married huh?”

“Uhhuh. Pichan is my boyfriend. When we get older, he will be my mate, just like Trunks is your mate.”

“You guys love each other?”

“Of course I love my intended. He is pretty, and he worships his prince.” 

Pichan blushed. “Gogeta…don’t tell them that stuff…”

“It’s okay Pichan. I worship my prince too…”

Trunks blushed. “Oh chibi…”

“Trunks…” The older demi leaned over and kissed his mate’s pale lips, and the two boys groaned. “Gross you guys!!” 

Gotenks laughed. “Gos! Gos!”

“Not you too kid.”

Kein decided today he would go spend some time with his parents. Bra was pissed at him, and he was pissed at her too. Plus he really missed his mother. Seeing Goten give birth made him feel like he should go pay respects to his mother who had gone through so much pain to bring him in the world. The young prince flew to the west village and knocked on his parent’s capsule house. 

When the door opened, he was greeted by his father, who grabbed him in a hug. “Son!”

“Father!”

“Our prince has come to visit us Hein!” 

There was no answer. Kein knew his mother’s temperament. He was always so grouchy…he was worried he was mad at him for not visiting sooner. “Is mother alright…”

“Yes, he is just a little…well…please come in, I will explain.” 

The two walked into the living room, and his mother was lying on the couch, looking like death. The young saiyan ran to his side. “Mother! Are you ill?!”

“I am…your idiot father is to blame!” There was a growl, and Phy whimpered. “Mate…”

“Do you want me to go get a doctor?? You smell different..”

Phy touched his son’s shoulder. “No child. You see…during Solaris…me and your mother…we conceived another offspring…your mother is pregnant.”

“What?!” The young teen stood up and backed away. “Mother…”

Hein held his stomach as he slowly got up. “It’s true boy…we would have told you earlier, but your idiot father thought it would ruin your bonding. I don’t see how…you should be proud.”

He was floored. He was going to have a brother?? Something in him…wanted to be his mother’s baby always.. He sat down on the floor and his tail batted back and forth. “So I am going to have a brother…”

“Yes..”

“Did you want to have another offspring?”

Hein nodded. “I am proud to bear my mate another child…it is my wish to have a litter of strong saiyans. I am just pissed at your dumb ass father because I am weak. “

Kein took a moment to process the information. His mother was pregnant…he thought he could deal with that…his nest was empty after he mated after all… he looked up and smiled. “I am happy for you, mother..”

Hein blushed and snorted. “When are you going to give me grandchildren boy? I was expecting you to come with news that you had gotten your female pregnant.”

He frowned at mention of his mate. “She is mad at me right now…”

Phy touched his son’s hand. “Why?”

“I…I fondled her mother’s breasts…but I was drunk! I couldn’t help it…”

The two laughed and he whimpered. “It’s not funny!”

“I fondled your father’s mother as well. He was a fine saiyan…his muscles were like carved stone…”

The scarred man growled. “Hein…how dare you bring that up…”

 

“Oh shut up Phy. I’m tired of your whining.”

That was indeed the last straw. Phy turned to Kein darkly. “Please go catch some meat Kein..”

He knew that meant they were going to fight. He quickly ran out. “Yes father!”

Once he was gone, the scarred saiyan stood up and growled at his mate. “Hein, because I love my mate…I allow you what you desire…but I grow tired of your mouth. That will be the last time you speak down to your dominant in front of our offspring…”

Hein wasn’t fazed. He smirked. “What are you going to do about it Phy?”

He was tempting the devil. He knew it. His lover descended down upon him and gripped him through his pants. “I will fuck till you show me some respect…”

His heart thumped wildly in his chest. He loved when his mate showed his dominance…he always had to push it out of him though…but when he did… 

The long haired saiyan gasped as his pants were torn, and he gripped his lover’s hair, legs cocking open. “Put that big cock in me…”

Without preparation his mate savagely entered him, and he moaned, his hands clasping around his back, tearing at his shirt. “Fuck Phy…”

“Whose bitch are you…” He snarled against his lips, fucking the taller male senseless. His long haired mate let out a sob as his prostate was touched over and over, his lover’s large sex filling him to the point of pain. “Yours!”

“Say it, you fucking slut…” Pale legs were raised up over his shoulders, and Phy took him till he was sac deep inside his hot canal. His mate screamed and fought to get away as he was laid on his side, and his ass was hammered into with such force, that the green couch was scooting across the floor. His nails dug deep holes into the material as tears pooled in his eyes. “I’m your bitch Phy!! Fuck-no more!! Please mate!!”

Phy smirked and pulled out before stabbing into him, delighting in his pleas. “Don’t fucking forget it…now-“ Hein whined as he was pulled up as his mate laid on his back, the head of that thickness right below his twitching entrance. “-ride this cock…” He was forcefully pulled down, and he howled as that meaty manhood nailed him straight into a high pitch scream. “PHY!!”

“Don’t get lazy with your fucking hips!” The long haired saiyan bounced on his mate’s weeping cock, hands in his own hair as pleasure drove him into madness. “Ah-ah-ah-ahh-ahh fuck Phy-ah-“ That sex began to jerk up to meet him and his laid on his chest, sobbing into his neck. “Phy!!”

“Hein-ah-love you-love you so much!!” His speed became swift, and Hein began to pant sharply, hand moving to stroke his spilling sex. “Just like that Phy-ah Begeta-ah-ah-ah-a-AHHH!!”

“Hein!!” The two tensed as they released, spasms racking their forms. When they came to, Hein purred against him, fingers curling in his hair. “Phy…you have fucked me to death. I do not think I can get up…”

“Then stay in my arms…it is where you should always be.” He hugged him to his chest. “I am sorry for being an asshole…”

“No you’re not. I know your mind You’ve been testing me all morning. If you wanted to mate, all you had to do was say so…”’

The larger man turned red. “I like taunting you…”

“And I like punishing you for it.” They kissed and Phy lifted up, caring his lover to the bath. Hein smiled against his shoulder and sighed as he was set in warm water. His mate pulled away and he frowned. “Come join me..”

“I will. Let me go check on Kein.”

“But Phy…” his mate pouted and he smirked. He was always so cute after he had a good fuck. He lifted his chin with his finger. “I will return soon…and when I do…I will suck your pretty cock…”

“Mate…” He was getting hard just thinking about it. “Do it now…”

His lover just licked his cheek and walked out the bathroom. When he came back, Kein was standing in the living room looking shocked at the mess. He looked up at his father, and his torn shirt, and the scratches on his arms and chest. “Mother…”

“He is taking a bath. Don’t look like that, you know I wouldn’t hurt him. He’s fine.”

“You guys had a fight because of me…I’m sorry…” the teen whispered. His father laughed. “Me and your mother do not fight. We were just playing. That’s what mates do. Speaking of which, we must get your mate back. I have something for you.” He went into the bedroom and came out holding his hands out. Kein looked down and blushed. “Grandmother’s blood diamond…”

“Yes. Your grandfather made this ring for your grandmother for his mating present…and he gave it to me to give to your mother. Luckily when we were revived on the planet, he was still wearing it. Now that you have become mated, I pass it on to you. Give this to your mate and apologize to her. “

Kein shook his head. “Father…I can’t take that…it means too much to mother…”

“Your mother is the one that told me to give it to you. We are poor, so we could not give you a large party for your bonding…allow us to give this to you. I know your mate will keep it safe and treasure it, just as your mother has.” The teen took the ring and the red jewel sparkled in the light. He hugged his father tightly. “Thank you father…I will honor this…”

“Don’t mention it son. Now go get your mate.” Kein smiled and nodded. “I will visit again real soon!” He licked his cheek and waved as he ran out. “I love you mother!! Feel better!!” He yelled in the direction of the bath before jetting out of the house and taking to the sky, feeling out his lover’s strong ki.   
******

Devon and Radditz were laying in an empty field, the teen picking flowers and putting them in his mate’s long hair. Radditz just smiled. His mate was beautiful…Begeta’s light was made to grace him, to lighten his hazel eyes. He was so happy right now, nothing could sully it. His mate was bearing him a child…they were starting a clan of their own. All that time he was in service to lord Freeza…he had dreamed of coming home to this man, to holding him in his arms…to watch him grow with life they had created. Now it was happening… fate had favored him, and he was brought back from death. His life had changed so dramatically, and it all seemed for the good. He was brought out of his thoughts when his little lover laid against him, twirling a yellow flower over his lips. “Mate mate’s mind is so full of happiness…”

“It is. I am having a wonderful dream Dev…”

“It is not a dream…it’s real my love…we are having a child…” He rolled on his side and placed his strong hand over his hardened stomach. “See? My body is already started to make him a home…”

“Oh sweetheart…I swear I will be a good father…”

Devon curled up against him, sticking the flower in his own hair. “I know you will…you are already a great mate…”

“Sweetheart…” He held him tightly, and the two sighed in contentment. A gust of wind blew pass them and the smaller saiyan shivered. “Malice is coming…I think our child will be born in it…”

“I hate the cold..I will have to hunt for fur soon enough…” 

“But the cold tears are beautiful my love…remember when we were children? We would play in the cold tears…throw them at each other..it is my favorite time of year…all the feasting…and it will be special, because our child will be with us. Having offspring in Malice is good luck. It means he will be a very strong warrior…"

 

Kein flew pass them and they waved to him. “My he’s in a hurry…”

“Probably going to make up to our niece for feeling Bulma up.” Radditz laughed. “Young ones..”

Speaking of young ones, Jace was beat. He walked slowly down the steps to the room he shared with his mate, clutching his sore arm. “Getting stronger is…harder than I thought…” he groaned. When he finally got to the room, his mate flung the door open. “Jace…”

“Hey..”

“You are hurt…”

“I’m okay..just a little bruised here and there..”

His lover took his hand. “I will take you to the tanks..”

“No! Master Da-ki said I needed to stay like this…so I can learn how to take a beating. Don’t worry. I’m okay. “ He smiled weakly at him and walked pass into the room. Maverok frowned as he closed the door behind him. “Jace…you do not have to train…”

“I want to…” the teen said as he pulled his shoes off. “I want to be strong too. Besides, it was fun. It felt really good to fight..”

“I know…but…”

“I’m doing it. Da-ki told me about the bonding traditions and how to establish roles…and.. I want to do that stuff with you. I want to train and get strong so we can bond the right way. I want to…”’ He looked up in his eye. “….dominate you…”

The soldier blushed. “I am not letting you do that, little mate. You will have to give up that dream.”

Jace was not put down. He smirked. “I already dominate you in the bedroom, fighting will be easy. I claimed you first too…that’s 2 to nothing.” 

Maverok turned red as a beet. “That does not count!”

“Yes it does…” Jace grinned. He tossed clothes at him and spread his legs wide, leaning back on his elbows. “However…if you want to even up the score…”  
“Jace…” His lover tossed the clothes down and walked over to him. The teen was so tempting…even with the dark bruises on his beautiful skin…he wanted to make bruises on him… He looked up into his warm eyes and the boy licked his lips at him. “This afternoon…you looked so hot out there…covered in blood… all that power…let me see it…do it for me Mav…” 

He twitched in his pants. His lover was so….arousing. He peeled his clothes off and stroked his sex in front of him till it was standing on its own, pulling at his stomach. Jace hissed at him. “Do it…I want to see you do it…” 

The warrior powered up to super saiyan and his hair bled into gold. Even his tail was flowing with that power. His little mate liked it. He liked it a lot. “Even your penis got bigger…it’s so huge…” He smirked down at his wide eyes and put his hands behind his head, giving the boy a show. “Want me to do it again…”

“You can do that again?? Yes…do it again!”

He blazed to SS2, and the teen was whimpering from his power. He stood on his knees in the bed and ran his hands through golden blonde hair. “That is so…sexy…look at this…” He grabbed his shaft between them and shuddered. “…monster…”

“Do you like it…”

“I love it…are you going to do it…are you going to let me have it…I deserve it….I’ve been so bad…” His chest was licked over by a small tongue, and the poor soldier groaned, hands in the teen’s straight hair. “Jace…are you sure…”

The teen took his lover’s hand and pressed his fingers against his entrance. “It’s mine and I want it inside me…I won’t ask you again…” Fuck he was so hot when he was being dominant…he pushed him over the bed and took his sex in his mouth. The teen whined, hips moving up into his mouth. “Ah yess…suck me…”

He pulled up and stroked the hard manhood against his tongue, and his mate rubbed his dripping cock against his lips. “Yeah…like that…Mav…I love you…”

That tongue slid over his seed bearing sac, and the flesh was engulfed in a hot mouth. The teen had never felt that before…he moaned deep in his throat. “Fuck..feels so good…baby….please…” 

Maverok blushed. Did he just call him…baby? He smiled against him, and with a evil look, he trailed his tongue pass the wet flesh to the teen’s tight entrance. He swirled around the twitching flesh, then without warning, drove his tongue deep inside. Jace arched off the bed. “Fuck!! Oh god!!” He fisted his hair as he felt that tongue begin to fuck him, sliding inside his heat, driving him crazy. Seed spilled from his shaft and his hips jerked. “Too good!! I’m gonna come!!” His mate pulled away, and the boy let out a sob for his denied release, hips jerking, body shaking. Sweat trickled down his brow as he looked up with pleading eyes. “I want you inside me so bad…please…”

Maverok snatched the oil from the floor and coated his need and drizzled some between the teen’s rear before crawling in bed between his legs, leaning down to kiss his lips. “I love you…my mate…”

“I love you too…”Jace shuddered. 

“It will hurt a little…I should power down…” He whispered, but his lover stopped him. “No…I want it…” He wrapped his legs around him and pressed him deeper against him. “No more waiting…take me now…” Maverok groaned huskily into his ear and shakily, he positioned his thick sex at his entrance. Jace clutched him tightly. “Relax…” 

Slowly the hard flesh began to penetrate him, the thick crown taking his virginity. He didn’t even scream. His voice was gone. That thick tip made it pass his rim, and his lover looked down at him. “Jace…you must relax…I cannot get deeper if you do not…”

“It…it…”

His lips were kissed and Maverok hushed him. “I know it hurts.. relax, and I will make the pain go away…” Tanned fingers rubbed circles over a chocolate colored tip, and Jace began to relax. He continued to stroke him till he was lost in his pleasure, and while his mind was far, he began to stretch him more. He was shaking from it..his lover was beyond tight…tight was not the right word…his grip was deadly. He had to use all his will power not to force inside him like he craved. He didn’t want to hurt him anymore. “Ah-Mav…I can’t-too much-“

“It’s almost in…a little more…” he whispered moanishly in his ear. The solider picked up his speed on the teen’s cock as he reached halfway, and his hips twitched as he filled him deeper. The brown eyed boy was digging his nails into his back, and blood dripped down his spine. “Maverok…. it hurts…”

“I know…breath….it will be over soon…” Finally he was seated inside him, his throbbing phallus pressed up against his mate’s prostate. He stayed there and let him adjust. “Is that all of it…”

“Yes…every inch…are you okay my mate…” 

The boy bit his lip. “Yes…it still hurts…but I’m okay…” They kissed and Maverok cradled his head in his arms. “I will make it go away now…”

“Okay…”’ He moved slowly, pulling out a little, then back in, each time groaning in his throat. Jace whimpered with each stroke, but soon his lover was all the way out again. He felt him thrust lightly and he filled him completely, hitting that spot that made him leak seed from his sex. He arched his back and hissed. “Fuck!”

His lover moaned into his ear. “Feels good mate…”

“Yess…do it again…” And he did. Hitting that spot over and over like a magic button, till his lover was moaning aloud, hands fisting golden hair. “Ah-Mav-I love it!” Tanned hips began to angle in their thrust, and his mate groaned against him, hands gripping his darker hips. “Jace…I..I need to thrust harder…”

“Do it! Fuck me!!” He was so lost in sensation, he didn’t care. This definitely didn’t feel like that time….this felt so good… he met his thrust with his own, rolling his hips into them. Maverok gasped a moan and his eyes shut tight as his hips began to smack against the teen’s rear, his hot sex being swallowed. “Fuck Jace…ah-so tight…” He sat up and raised the boy’s hips in the air, pounding his sweet rear. His head tossed back as the feeling took over. “Ja-ah fuck-“

“Harder!” His little mate demanded, and he turned him on his stomach before slamming into his heat. Straight black hair tossed as its owner cried out, fisting the sheets. “Fuck that’s good! “

The older saiyan’s hips grew out of control, and he hunched over his caramel skin as he took the ride of his loins, fucking his lover hard. “Ah-ah-ah-ahHH-AHHH-JACE!! “ He pulled him up and Jace screamed as he sat on that thick cock, reaching back to grab his lover’s hair. His eyes rolled in the back of his head, and he sobbed out. “OH GOD-I’M GONNA COME!!”

Maverok pulled his rear back to meet his savage thrusts, and as he rammed his slick sex into that hot canal, he felt something click. He lunged at his mate’s neck, and renewed his bond mark, entire body shaking. Jace cried out. “MAVEROK!!” His hips jerked painfully, and his seed coated the bed in thick, hot streams of silk. Something was happening…the sex inside him was moving faster, and his orgasm intensified as something hot filled his core. He choked back a sob and tensed. 

They fell forward on the bed and panted hoarsely, shaking from the gravity of their release. “Fuck…so damn good…” he was shaking so hard…his older lover pulled from him and he blushed darkly as seed spilled from his entrance. “Jace…” His mate grabbed him and held him close, face buried in his hair. “It was perfect…”’

“Mav…I knew you’d make me feel good…” He smiled against him and unknown to himself, he purred. Maverok chuckled. “Will it hurt the next time…”

“No…it should feel good the entire time..”

“Good…cause I want to do it again…real soon..” 

The soldier laughed and purred against his cheek. “Like in 10 minutes…”

“Like in 5..”   
******


	66. Chapter: 46

This did not sit well with the other soldiers in residence. The two were loud, they had kept them up all damn night moaning like bitches in heat. It wasn’t even a full moon! It came to the point where they called for Nappa. “Captain, you must move Maverok and his loud mouthed mate somewhere else! “

“Yeah, they shake the walls with their mating. Kept me up all damn night!”

“Children in heat should not be in the soldier’s quarters!” 

Nappa laughed. “Jealous men? You know, you are welcome to have your own mates visit you.”

“Yes, visit. His lives with him! “

“It is true, the boy has been there for almost a week!”

Nappa sighed. “I will talk to him…”

The large male walked down to the room in question and even he blushed at the moans coming from it. He was only half way down the hall! 

“MMFUCK MAV!!”

“JACE!!COME ON IT!!”

There were loud screamish moans, and then there was silence. He knocked on the door. “Maverok, it’s Captain Nappa. Open the door.”

“Yes Captain!” There was shifting noises and the younger saiyan cracked the door open with a weak smile. “Captain…good morning..”

“Good morning. Can I come in?”

“Um well… I am…we…”

“I know you’ve been mating. Open the door already.”

“Yes sir…” He opened the door, and poorly attempted to hide his nakedness with sheets. His lover was in a orgasm filled haze, not even caring he was there. “Is there something you need me to do sir? Lord Kakkarott told me I didn’t come on shift till later…”

“The other men are complaining about you. They say you and your mate’s mating is loud, and that it shakes the walls of their rooms. Normally, I’d applaud you, but they have a point. You can’t be so loud. We are on the 3rd floor. They want me to move you guys. “ 

Maverok blushed. “I am sorry…I didn’t know…we were….maybe moving would be best…”

Nappa nodded. “I’m sure Kakkarott wouldn’t mind if you moved to the high floors. Why don’t you ask him. And until then, use a gag ball on that kid or something. I heard him all the way down the hall.”

He did go ask his teacher, and of course, he didn’t mind. The king however, he shook his head. “Kakkarott you spoil him. After a while it will be time to take the tit out of his mouth. “

His lover laughed. “Vegeta, don’t be that way. I know you like Maverok too. And besides, he is very helpful. If not for him, we’d never leave our room! He watches the boys while we are away, and even feeds the babies. He doesn’t have to do that you know. It isn’t in the book of code. You should say thank you.”

The king blushed. “Yeah alright whatever…”

“He even watched the kids while we were playing on Solaris.”

“Alright!! Thank you!” 

Maverok blushed and bowed low to the king. “It is my pleasure to serve you my king…I am sorry I am sorry about inconveniencing you…”

An unnatural, evil smirk splayed on the king’s lips. “Your own funeral. Had you stayed downstairs, you wouldn’t have to worry about the guests. Now you do. Hope your mate has learned enough to defend himself. There will be horny saiyan’s all over the place, and he is a cute piece of ass.”

Goku frowned and Maverok was actually shocked when he smacked the king in the head. “Don’t worry Maverok. I will keep an eye on Jace. Please, pick empty room up here. They are bigger, and no one should be coming up here, since most of the rooms are occupied by family. “

“Your majesty…I couldn’t…I am just a soldier…I have no right to be so close to the royal clan…”

“See Kakkarott? He knows his place.” He was smacked again. 

“Stop hitting me in the head!”

“Then stop saying stupid things. Maverok it is fine. You are my guard. You really don’t work with the others, and I consider you and Jace friends. I like my friends close. Please pick a room nearby. “ He smiled at him. “When you are done, please go have breakfast.” 

After thanking him, he went downstairs and grabbed all their things and his lover. Jace yawned. “Goku said we could have a new room?”

“Yes. “ He took him up stairs, and the two looked in the first room by the stairs. It was huge! And the bed…it was made with a live tree for it’s post, curving up into a canopy of green leaves. Jace loved it. “Wow!” He jumped on it and hung from the branches. Maverok set there things down. He knew this was the one.


	67. Saiyan Karma Sutra: Restored

Vegeta, king of all saiyans, was feeling feisty today. So feisty, his mate actually fled from him after their love making earlier. He smirked as he remembered what the dumb oaf said. “Nu uh Geta!! I’m not playing with you anymore today!! You’re trying to get me pregnant!” 

The king laughed. “Kakkarott, I’m not! I cannot help it if you’re ass is good. I know you want to do it again…” He stared evil into him, and the earth raised warrior whimpered. “Nu uh!” He ran away from him and down to the nursery. He was hiding behind their son. That would not save him. Because his lover was still not that familiar with saiyan customs, it was always amusing to watch him try to outrun his heritage. The king vowed he’d break his will. 

With that thought in mind, the onyx eyed warrior walked to the lab, smirking all the way. There he found Bulma and Yamcha, and he smirked more. “Woman….”

“Morning Vegeta. Hey what’s with the ‘I’ll eat your soul’ look? You’re fucking creepy when you look like that.”  
He couldn’t help it. He grinned. “Is the book ready…”

“Oh, that thing? Had that done days ago. “ She tossed him the large brown book and he held it to his chest like a old friend. “Right on time woman.”

“Yeah yeah, you horny bastard. I also got something else for you. Since you made me make so many copies, I thought it would be a good idea. “ She walked into her chemical freezer and pulled out a needle. “I am not going to be your lab rat woman!”

“Don’t worry, I already tested it. It’s a contraceptive, you know, birth control. I figured since you were bringing that thing out, this family would need it. There are too many kids running around. Before you dish these out, have everyone come see me. “ 

He looked suspiciously at the needle. “This will not turn me into some freak will it? I swear if there are some side effects…”

“No worries. No side effects. Just stops you from populating the planet. Here. “ He lifted his cloak from his arm, and didn’t even flinch as the needle stuck into his skin. The vial was pushed, and the chemical went into his body. She wiped it with an alcohol wipe and gave him a little butterfly Band-Aid. Vegeta smirked at her. “If Kakkarott knocks me up, I’m making you adopt our offspring.” 

She laughed, but was surprised when he kissed her. This made Yamcha pissed, and he growled deep in his throat. 

“Lay off Vegeta.”

Bulma blushed as he pulled away. “What was that for?”

“For being so resourceful. I am glad you and scarface are here. “ Yamcha growled more as the short asshole left.

“He’s such a fucking jerk…”

“He has finally accepted you Yamcha…” 

He was happy now. Almost too happy. Soldiers shuddered in fear as their king walked pass whistling. He was carrying a large stack of books, and you couldn’t even see his face. Maverok saw him. “My king please let me take those.”

The heavy books were plopped in his arms, and his body lowered to the king’s level. ‘Damn these were heavy…how did he carry all of these…’ 

“Since you offered..” Vegeta laughed at the blush of pain on the man’s face. “Take one of these to each person on the sixth floor. They have names on them. Oh, and there is one in there for you too. When you get done, go back to Bulma for the rest. Take them to the bookstore in the city.” And with that he walked off. When he was out of sight, Maverok collapsed at the weight. “Ughh…” 

With great pains he walked the heavy books up to the third floor, and knocked on each door, giving one out to a surprised grumpy saiyan. Once there were none but his own, he carried the heavy book to his room. “What is this…” He opened it and the first page had a note. 

Maverok,

Kakkarott is right. You have been very helpful to your king, and as a show of appreciation, take this. It is the Saiyan book of Reproduction. Think of it as a bonding present. Before you try any of this, I suggest you go see Bulma, unless you and your mate are looking to make offspring. This book is extremely potent. You have been warned.

His majesty, King Vegeta

The soldier pushed his hair from his eye and blushed. “Book of…Reproduction….” He flipped the page, and turned deep crimson. There was a picture…of two saiyans…laying on their backs with their…sexes in each others…and there tails were…were..-“

“What’s that Mav?” His lover stepped on his toes in attempt to look over his shoulder. He slammed the book closed. “Nothing!”

“You liar.”

“It is a bonding present from the king…” he admitted. Jace smiled. “Can I see it?”

“He says we should go see her lady Bulma before we can read it together…”

“Why?”

“It is…it is…”

Kein was drooling. He stared at the book like it was a gift from Begeta. A book of positions…were they really given this by the king? His mate hadn’t come in yet, but when they did make up, he had to try this one…and maybe that one….and the one on page 35… the door opened and his lover walked in, not even looking him in the eye. “I’m just getting some clothes. Touch me, and you die.” She warned. He tossed the book on the bed and walked over to her. “Beautiful…please…talk to me. I have missed you so much…”

“You should have thought of that before you made an ass of yourself.”

“Look. I am a male. I know I do things that seem wrong…but I am a good guy, and you know it. I love you, and I have never hurt you. I wasn’t myself that night. Stop hurting us and forgive me already. That is not a request.” 

She snarled at him and dropped her clothes on the floor. “Are you threatening me?”

“No…” He whispered darkly, and walked her up to the door. His eyes were so deep blue…the demi blushed. He was a cute bastard… her pale hand was taken and she turned red as he slipped a red band down her finger. He licked her mate mark and she went lax. “Bra…I don’t want to fight with you…I want my mate by my side…and I won’t have anything less…” 

The Briefs child sighed. Maybe she had taken it overboard…she was just so mad… “Fine pretty boy…you win.”

He shook his head. “This is not a contest…you are my mate…and I will not fight for your love…I will take it…” He kissed her lips without warning, and she moaned into her mouth, her hands shaking around him. She gave up and held him tight to her. “I missed you so much…”

“I missed you too beautiful…”

“I’m sorry I blew it out of proportion…”

“Let’s not even speak of it again…I have you now…” she smiled into his chest, and then she took a moment to look at the ring that had been placed on her finger. A tear fell from her cheek. “Kein…this is beautiful….”

“It is a blood diamond….my grandfather made it for my grandmother…and he gave it to my father…and he gave it to my mother. Now…now I am giving it to you…” 

“I can’t take this…”

“You can, and you will. You are my mate now…and it is tradition. I know you will cherish it.” The stood like that for a long time before Kein pulled her to the bed. “Look at what your father gave us…”

She cracked the book open and nearly passed out. “WHAT?!”

Devon was having similar reactions. He had not seen this book before…he had heard legends…. “He waits until I am already pregnant to give this to us?! I worked very hard!” he pouted. 

Kakkarron and Da-ki were smiling. “Well would you look at this, Kaki…”

“I have not seen this book since father wrote it. Unbelievable. What is Vegeta doing passing this out? Doesn’t he know sex magic should not be played with lightly? “

“Look, isn’t that your mother?”

Kakkarron growled. “It is mother…though I doubt this picture is very accurate.” The sex in the picture was huge! His lover snickered. “Well, we will have fun with it anyways….won’t we?”

Trunks and Goten stared at the book, neither one daring to open it. “Wow…the book that started it all…I don’t think we should open that chibi…”

“Me either. Being pregnant was really hard! I’m all skin and bones now! I want to get my old body back.”

Trunks nodded. “Wonder why dad gave this to us?” 

He hesitantly opened the front and there was a note. He read it, then smiled. “Chibi! Mom made saiyan birth control!”

“What?!”

Bardock sat in bed staring at the book. He knew his mate didn’t want anymore offspring…and something about that made him sad. He knew they were old…and that they had more children than most saiyan’s there age, so thought he should be happy. However, a small part of him longed to bare his lover a child…one that he could hold, that wouldn’t be taken from them, one he could actually say they raised together as mates. Knowing it was a dream that was never to be, he hid the book under the bed, and crawled to lay next to his sleeping mate. Arms curled to hold him protectively, and he smiled sadly. “Vegeta…”

“Doll….your heart weeps this morning…why is my mate so unhappy…” the old king said, his deep voice filtering through the silence. His spiky haired lover shook his head and laid his hands upon his stomach. “I am fine….”

“You are a terrible liar Bardock…” He was pushed over and onyx eyes pierced through him as he was pinned down on the bed. The seer blushed. “You have gone crazy old man…”

“Don’t pull that shit with me…I know when my mate is unhappy…I can feel it. Do not make me search your mind, doll…”

Bardock looked away. “I am just thinking…about the men…”

Vegeta growled. “Lie to your dominant again….you know what I will do…maybe you haven’t been enjoying your freedom…”

Brown eyes went wide. “No! Okay…I’ll tell you…just don’t chain me up Vegeta…I am too old for that…” He closed his eyes and breathed out a shaky breath. His pale cheeks tinted pink and he looked up at him. “I….I want to have another baby….”

The old king swallowed. “What?”

“I know…it is a dumb idea..it is why I haven’t said anything…it’s just…forget about it.” He looked away, and his mate watched a tear slid down from warm eyes. “Bardock….”

“I know you do not want to Vegeta…you do not have to say it…let us leave it where it lies…” He moved to get up, but his mate pushed him back down. “Like hell we are. Where does this come from? Is it because your mother is trying to have another offspring? Because if it is I don’t want to participate in your competition with your father.”

The seer hissed. “No! I said drop it Vegeta!” Angry tears were falling from his eyes. He didn’t want to talk about it. His mate cradled his head in his arms and licked away his tears. “Mate…don’t cry…please just tell me why…”

Bardock gripped his shoulders. “Kakkarott…Vegeta…Radditz…we did not raise them…we did not teach them how to be men…they learned the hard way…we never…got to hold Kakkarott…we did not get to see Vegeta’s first hunt…Radditz…I let the war raise him…”

“You want to redeem…Bardock the past is the past…having another babe will not make them different…it will not turn Kakkarott into our little boy…they are grown up..”

“I know…but…”

“If your heart longs for it…I will give it to you….but be sure….be very sure Bardock…we are not young like them…having a babe will be hard work…”

“You would not want him…”

“I would want any offspring we make..I’d be very proud…”

“Really Vegeta….you do not say that to please me….”

“I mean it..just don’t expect this old dog to change any diapers..”

Bardock smiled. “I will think about it very hard…thank you mate…”

His smile lit up and the old king softened. He touched his cheek and a sigh left him. “You grow more beautiful everyday…you will be a god soon…and I will be too old to get my cock up.” 

The two laughed. “I doubt that your horny bastard.”

***

Jace walked to the room of his master and knocked on the door. Da-ki walked out, and he bowed to him. “Master, I am ready to train…afterwards though, I must go to work.”

He smiled at him. “I need to speak with mistress Bulma. Come. Walk with me.”

They walked down to the lab, and the blue haired genius smiled at them. “Just the two people I wanted to see!”  
Jace frowned. “You wanted to see me?”

“Yes. You’re Jace, right? Maverok told me to give you the shot. He already took his.”

The teen whimpered. “Shot….for what?”

“Contraceptive. You know…birth control?” 

He still didn’t get it. She snickered. “So you won’t have a baby?”

He made a oh face. “Let me take care of Da-ki first. Don’t want to mix you guy’s up.” 

She handed the old saiyan a bottle and to Da-ki’s surprise, she hugged him. “Good luck.”

“Thank you.” 

She turned to Jace, and he whimpered. “It won’t hurt I promise. Raise your sleeve. “


	68. Chapter: 2

Once they were done, he trained and at 12 he took a shower and went to the baker in the city. Garren was very happy to see him. “Jace! “

“Mister Garren! I’m ready to work now. Is it okay if I come at this time every day? I am in training.”

He smiled. “You’re training? Of course. Come, we should talk.” 

They sat at the table in the store, and the boy told him all his ideas. “So what if we make special cakes for mating season? And maybe we could sell cards and flowers too!”

“Cards?”

“Yeah. Cards that say how much they love their mate. On Earth, we had a holiday called Valentines day. You buy the person you love sweets and cards and flowers!”

Garren smiled. “That’s a great idea! But…what would these cards say…”

Jace thought for a moment and then wrote something on his note pad. When he was finished, he handed to his boss with a blush. The large saiyan read it. 

“No words can say…what I feel in my heart. Bonding with you has made me whole…thank you for being that special part of me-your mate"

He looked up and he was sniffing. “That is beautiful boy. You must love your mate very much…”

Jace grinned. “Yeah…he’s awesome. But just think! I could help the guys write stuff like this for their mates too! And we could make lots of money!”

“You’re right! This is a fantastic idea. Now…where are we going to get some flowers…”

“Miss Bulma said she made a machine that makes flowers for her mom! She said we could borrow it. Sorry if I was forward…I kinda…told her to deliver it.”

He knew he was smart to get this boy. “That is fine. Your mind is fresh, and your ideas are great. Let us go cook some sweet things to sell.”

Jace grinned. “K.”

In no time at all they had a table outside with samples. The teen had got a uniform, and he looked cute in his apron. He called out to people passing by. “Come try, come try! Sweets that will make your mate feel like it’s a full moon! Renew your bonds with a succulent sweet! Give them to the warrior your rooting for next week!” 

A crowd gathered, and he handed out samples. One man in the front cursed. “Mm, fuck! This is orgasmic! What is this boy??”

“It’s called cheese cake. It’s made with cow milk from earth. Isn’t it good?”

“It’s damn good. My mate would cream his pants for this. I will take 8!”

Jace laughed. “No, here’s the secret. “ He leaned in. “You buy one, and then you buy another on a special day, like your anniversary. That will make him want it more.”

The man laughed heartily. “You are smart and cute. Fine. I will take 2. One for later, and one for now. “

“Can I interest you in a flower and a card? Bring them both, and you might not leave the bedroom.”

The crowd laughed. “A flower? What does my mate want a flower for?”

“Flowers signify love. Bringing a white one means purity. This would probably be for courting. Bringing a yellow means respect and lament. Given when someone dies. Bringing pink means you have a crush on someone, and bringing a red one….that means you love them a lot. It could also represent a blood bond.” The crowd went wild. “I’ll take 10 red ones!”

“I’ll take 20!”

“Hold on guys!” Jace laughed. He handed the guy in front his cakes and gave him a flower. “I didn’t buy this…”

“Free for being my first customer!” he chirped.

The warrior blushed. “What of this card…”

“Come in the shop, I will be with you soon. Yanny can put your cakes away so they don’t melt. Said man came out with a tray. Yanny was Garren’s mate. He was very sweet, and had kind eyes. “Jace, the strawberries are ready!”

“Cool!” The crowd oohed at them. One man leaned in. “What are those…”

“Chocolate covered strawberries. A friend once told me that eating one of these is like having sex.” 

They went by quick. There were groans and moans and the teen blushed. “Are they good?”

“They are fucking delicious! “

“Now guys don’t get too hooked! These will make you fat!” He laughed. 

The other shop keepers didn’t too much like this. They were stealing all the business!! When the crowds had gone, they confronted them. “What is the meaning of this! Stealing all my customers with this little twink selling your garbage!”

Garren growled. “That’s big talk to someone who eats my bread in the morning Waork…”

Jace sighed. “We didn’t steal any customers. We were just got more because we were being creative. You can do that too you know. Don’t you run the book store? I know a lot of saiyans who can’t even count! You should have a sale on counting books. And didn’t Maverok bring in those Reproduction books to you? Those should be on a table outside so your customers can see. And on sale. Sales make people want to buy more.”  
The clothing store keeper frowned. “What is this thing…sale..”

“When you sell items cheaper than you normally would. This makes people want to buy more, which doubles your profits. If I were you, I’d be making tee shirts that have the guys fighting on warrior week on them. People would want to buy that. And have a sale on armor. And you, you work at the theatre, don’t you? Playing movies that put people in the fighting spirit will raise your profits. You guys are just not thinking. We didn’t steal your customers. You gave them to us.”

Garren laughed. The men however…they were floored. Jace was snatched. “Please…help us. We will pay you 3 times what he is….”

“I don’t work for Mister Garren for the money. I like cooking. I will help you guys, but only cause I think it would be fun. I don’t need your money. Oh, and one more idea. Prince Goten and Prince Trunks just had two little girls. I heard Prince Trunks helped you all get your shops open. You should send them presents as thank you.” And with that, he left them. 

A man wearing a baking uniform walked into the palace. He was stopped by guards. “What business do you have here…”

“I am from Garren’s. Jace told me to deliver these….”

They knew Jace to be Maverok’s loud mouth lover. They let him pass. The man rushed around the castle. “Where can I find the one called Maverok?”

He was pointed in the right direction, and he sighed in relief. “Maverok?”  
“That is me..”

“Mr. Jace told me to deliver these…” He set a large vase full of roses in front of him, and handed him a card. “Please sign for it..”

He did, and the man panted, lifting his other box of deliveries. “Where can I find Lords Kakkarot, Trunks, Kein, Radditz, Bardock, Da-ki-“

Maverok swallowed. What was his mate up to? “I will take those…you look….overwhelmed.”

The man whimpered. “But Mr. Jace-“

“I will tell my mate you delivered them.”

That seemed like a weight lifted from the poor guy. “Thank you…new job…very tired…I still have 20 more deliveries…all over the planet!”

“Wow….”

“Yeah…everyone has been buying Mr. Jace’s cakes…well thank you, I’m going to be late!” He dashed off with the large box. Maverok read the card. It had a small version of him holding a even smaller version of his mate. 

10 red roses for everyday we have had our love bonded in blood. Thank you for protecting my heart

Love  
Your little mate

He blushed and picked the vase up and held it to his chest. He sniffed them and swooned. His little mate was so sweet….he was always giving him something. He hadn’t even given him his present. He rubbed his cheek against the flowers, and he was caught by Radditz. His captain grinned. “You know, every since that boy has been inside you, I swear you’ve become more feminine.”

He turned red. “Captain-“

“I’m just joking, god your such a tight ass. It is wonder how the boy sticks his dick in you. Your shift is over you know. Why don’t you go smell your flowers in your chambers away from my stomach.”

He was going to do that, when he stopped. “Wait! Captain, one of these is for you.” He picked one from the small box he got from the delivery guy and read the tag. “Yes, this one has your name on it. Forgive my mate’s forwardness…”

Radditz read the card and smiled. “That was actually really thoughtful of the boy. Tell him I said thank you. I will give this to my mate.”

After delivering the rest, he went into his room, and fell on the bed with one rose, smile refusing to come from his face. “I am going to make him feel so good for this…” he said with a squeal. “Are you now…” He sat up and blushed. “Jace….”

“Hey…”

The soldier blushed. “Thank you for the flowers….I love them…”  
***************

Vegeta had worked very hard today. He had watched over the construction of the tournament ring, talked to the farmers about the coming season, discussed census of pregnant saiyan’s, hard made a strategy for the recruitment of the wild saiyan’s, and even spent time with his son, showing him how to write a decree. He thought he deserved a break. He stood on the balcony of his chambers and lit a smoke, looking out over his kingdom. He had not seen his lover all day, and he missed the dumb man. Wished he was there to rub his shoulders. He mentally searched him out. ‘Kakkarotto…where are you…”

“Geta…I’m putting the baby to sleep.”

“Mm. When you are finished, come. It has been a long day, and I want to relax.” 

20 minutes passed before the taller warrior returned, and when he did, he wrapped his arms around him. He smiled into his neck. “Koi…”

“Kakkarot…”

“You know smoking is bad for you Geta…”

“So are you…” the king said with a smirk. Goku laughed into his neck. “Wanna go take a bath?”  
“No….I want to finish our game..” The earth raised saiyan took a step back. “What…”

“I’ve got the book Kakkarot….”

“Geta…I..we…”

“Yes. We can.” His lover turned to him, his eyes glimmering. He opened his hand out. “Take this. The woman made something to prevent you from being pregnant…” With caution he took the pill and swallowed it. He didn’t like the look in h is lover’s eyes…or maybe he did, and was still afraid. True, they had played…they always played…but whenever the short man looked like that…it means it was more than play. It was…something else. He watched him kill his smoke and walk pass him into their room, pulling his clothes off along the way. He followed like a moth to a flame, but before he could reach the bed, his mate stopped him. “That’s far enough…”

“Vegeta….” He whispered. The king turned from him as he pulled his pants off, and bent over. Brown eyes widened as the warrior’s soft looking sac fell and swayed between his tanned inner thighs. Damn he was so sexy…so sexy…a whimper left his lips and his hands reached before pulling back to his chest. That beautiful body flexed as those thighs spread more, further and further, till the soft hanging flesh he craved touched the carpet. The perverted saiyan had done a spilt. He rose back up till his rear stuck in the air, and reached under the bed. He pulled out the book, and his tail rubbed between his thighs. He chuckled at the desperate sounds coming from behind him. He had had men whimper for him before. He was not unaware of how appealing he was. However his mate was the worst. He had fits just trying to keep his hands off of him, and the flame haired man loved it. He rolled till he was lying on his back on the floor, and propped the book up between his raised legs like a stand. “Come Kakkarot…”

Damn the book. He didn’t need the book. He tossed it to the side and his hands gripped his mate’s firm rear, groaning against his neck. “Vegeta…you’re so sexy…”

Vegeta just chuckled. “Kakkarot…you will lose if you keep that up…” His neck was assaulted till even he was whimpering. His lover’s lips always felt so good. He felt hot breath ghost over his ear, and the short king hissed. “I don’t care…I want you now….” 

“Ahh..Ka…Kakkarot…fuck…” Vegeta gripped thick spiky hair as he felt fingers stroking into his body. His face was red, and sweat beaded down his brow as he fought not to give in to such pleasure. “It feels good….say it…” Goku whispered against his ear, nibbling it. The poor warrior curled his tail around that hand. “Kakkarot…ahh-so strong…it feels good! Deeper…no wait-“ 

Thick digits pressed up to the knuckles and he went rigid. His back arched and he whined. “Gahh…..can’t you wait!”

“No…” The third class warrior said simply. His mate raised up against him. “I want to play Kakkarot…if you fuck me to death we can’t…”

His mate pouted. “But I want to be inside you now…” Vegeta blushed hard. “Is it that good Kakkarot…”

“Yours is the best…” he whispered as he laid his forehead against his. His rival smirked. “My what…”

This time Son Goku turned red, and he closed his eyes. “Your ass…your ass feels so good when I’m inside you Vegeta…please…let me put it in…”

He was having fun with him now. He loved the embarrassment on his face. The tanned man licked the corner of his mouth. “Put what in…”

Damn him. He was always making him say dirty stuff… “Please…please let me…I..I wanna put my cock in your ass….”

There was a raspy chuckle, and the king purred. “In my tight ass Kakkarot…you love fucking it…don’t you…” He was stroking the man through his pants, and orange cloth began to get moist at the tent. His mate’s eyes were closed and he moaned at his talk. “Yes….kami…I love fucking your ass Vegeta…I love it…”

“Ready to play my game now…”

By now, his young lover was mad with want. “I’ll do anything…just please…I want it so bad…”

He sat up and flipped through the book hastily. He found something that made him grin. The king turned to his mate and showed him the page. Goku whimpered. “Geta….”

“Yes Kakkarott. We are doing this.” 

They got into position. Both laid on the sides on opposite sides of each other facing the north and south wall. They scooted till their thighs touched, and the earth raised saiyan blushed as he scooted even closer, till the warm flesh of their sacs touched. He pressed his weeping sex against his lover’s entrance just as he felt him doing the same to him. Spiky hair tossed to the side as the warrior moaned at the feeling. “Geta….ah…”

Said flame haired man was groaning as he held his shaft to meet his mate’s rear, moving his hips. He powered up, and his sex stretched his rival till he could feel him trembling. A tanned hands was grabbed. “Kakkarot….”


	69. Chapter 3

************************** 

His mate didn’t even reply. He just thrusted his pale hips against him and hissed as he felt him slide deep within his heat. The position was awkward, but the pay off was rewarding. Taking Vegeta…while Vegeta took him? The earth raised man didn’t even think it was possible. With a flux of power he blazed to SS2 and grinned as he heard the king howl, feeling him tighten around his engorged shaft. “Fuck Kakkarott!”

Much like dogs they rutted fiercely, till the younger of the two could stand no more. He pulled from his whining lover and grabbed him up, binding his smaller body against the post of their bed. Holding his wrists behind the pole that supported them, he groaned at his lover.

‘Geta….” The flame haired saiyan was just….so damn sexy with his legs raised in the air, thighs twitching to keep them there. His muscles twitched in his arms and chest and sweat beaded between the rigid lines of his abs, down into the black forest of curls at the base of his sex. Even his cock made small spasms between them. And then…those eyes… ….staring even unwavering lust and rage into him. Something was happening inside him. The uneven haired saiyan felt pain in his chest. It was his heart. Threatening to punch through his chest. He leaned over his lover and whispered in his ear, completely unaware he had powered up to SS4. “Princesssss……”

he hissed, and Vegeta groaned. “Kakkarott…”

“I played your little game…now you will play mine…” A ki ring clamped around the king’s wrists and he snarled.

“This was not part of the game Kakkarott…” He was momentarily ignored as his stubborn mate shoved his massive manhood inside him without warning. The poor ruler lost his voice and just suspended in shock. Goku grinned at that look. “You looked shocked princess…let’s see how good that contraceptive was….”

Vegeta’s eyes went wide and he trembled with fear. He actually trembled with fear. He knew Goku wouldn’t…but this was Kakkarott…and Kakkarott would try to fuck him till he was pregnant…he knew it. “Don’t fucking knock me up!! What the hell-“

Without answer except for a evil chuckle, his body was brutally taken, the post of their bed cracking under the force of his mate’s thrusts. He could feel him in his throat he was so deep. His body arched away from the branches of their bed and tanned skin shook as its owner was hammered by hot saiyan cock. He couldn’t stop screaming his name…he couldn’t stop the weak tears in his eyes. He felt ashamed, but he couldn’t control it. And the smug son of a bitch holding him up knew it. “F-Fuck!! KAKKAROTT!! STOP!!” Said white eyed saiyian licked over a now bloody mate mark, his short pants raspy against the others ear. “Fuck I love to hear you scream..”

The soundly he fucked his now sobbing mate, delighting in the uncontrolled stream of seed that was spraying from his rigid cock. He smirked. He was just getting started… Vegeta dared to look down. His mate had NEVER been this deep inside him…he felt broken. His eyes traveled down and a broken sob left his lips as he saw the earth saiyan’s cock prodding out from his stomach at every thrust. If he fucked him harder, he’d make a hole through him. With a final plea, he tugged up from his binds and trembled against the strong column of pale flesh. “Kakkarott-please! I will not be able to bear you any offspring if you break me!”

The younger male stopped mid thrust, and Vegeta thought he got through to him. That is…until a growl rumbled in the air, and a hand gripped his throat. He coughed and bared his teeth. “I never….never want to hear you say that again. I will do what I will with your body. Just who the fuck do you think you are talking to? Goku? You will apologize to your dominant right now…or I will shove my cock so far up your tight ass that you will never carry…..”

What had brought this on?! Kakkarott was being more forceful tonight…he didn’t know why….the alter ego of Goku usually was never this voiceful…if he wasn’t so hard, the poor king was sure he’d piss himself because he was so afraid. Fear was good. It grounded you, and after he rationalized it, he realized he probably had been running over his mate lately…not showing his proper respect as his dominant. The hand on his throat tightened and white blurred his vision. “I am sorry my mate…..forgive my….my-“

“Weakness? Why should I princess? Your mouth runs away with you…you should be punished.”

“Kakkarott-I have worked hard today…my soul is willing, but my body is too weak to fuck like this-“

“You put work before your dominant’s needs?” The white eyed saiyan asked in a purr, his thick red tail brushing across the king’s cheek. Vegeta shuddered all over, and his hips jerked up to shoot seed against his stomach. Fuck he was so sexy when he was dominant…scary as hell…but sexy. The flame haired man quickly shook his head. “No Kakkarott…nothing is before your pleasure…I merely wish to know what I did to make you so angry that you want to hurt me like this…”

Kakkarott softened at that. His mate sounded sad. He lifted his chin to gaze into his eyes. “My mate is too beautiful for me not to hurt…how can I not want to damage this…..perfection…” Dull nails dragged across a tanned cheek and drew thick rivulets of blood. Vegeta hissed. “Fine. You will have your way anyways. Fuck me then, but know that you will pay for it later.”

“Are you threatening me?!”

“Hn. Of course not. You will punish yourself. And…” he knew he was going to regret this…but it was going to come from his mouth anyway. “you are not my mate. My mate does not try to kill me why we have sex. If it was just you and not him, I would never mate with you. You are a selfish and needy of respect. My Kakkarott does not beg for respect. He commands it.”

A fist slammed beside the king’s face and the post cracked. When he looked up into those chocolate eyes, he gasped. He saw….tears. Selfish tears, threatening to fall from angry eyes. He felt the sex inside him soften, and the red tailed saiyan pull away from him after the ki ring around his wrist was snapped like paper. He fell against the bed and suddenly, Vegeta felt bad. Maybe he went too far…after all…Kakkarott cared for him..protected him…did things a mate should…he couldn’t help it he loved Goku. He reached out to the saiyan, but Kakkarott pulled from him. “You cut me, Princess…”

“Kakkarott I’m-“

“Don’t you dare lie to me and say you’re sorry….” He watched the man pull his pants up and tighten the straps on his gi before walking over towards the door. Before he opened it he turned to him. “It is true…I am not that human….but that doesn’t mean I don’t have…..feelings….you took that garbage without my permission…maybe my opinion doesn’t mean shit to you…but whether you like it or not, I am your mate…just as much as he. Next time you decide to do something concerning our mating or say something foolish concerning it, perhaps you should think first. He is not the only one who….who loves you…you selfish bitch.”

And then the door was opened and slammed shut with so much fury, it splintered. Vegeta winced. He fucked up… and he couldn’t even understand it all. Why did Kakkarott want him pregnant? No. He didn’t want him pregnant. It was the fact that he couldn’t get him pregnant now if he wanted to that was pissing him off. If he was honest, He had never gotten pregnant with the man’s normal self. ‘Goku’ didn’t care if he was dominant, and his heart was never into actually impregnating him. No….Kakkarott wanted him pregnant. That night in Goku’s forest, he fucked the shit out of him on what seemed like every tree and he knew he was pregnant with Gogeta afterwards. If he was honest with himself…he didn’t know that side of the man. He only knew he was a damn good lay…he didn’t fully know he felt differently as well..hell, normally when he spoke during mating, he sounded like Goku…well…alittle. Enough not to think of him as anything but a blend of the two. Now that he knew this…blend was nonexistent, he felt compelled to do something. His mate’s mind was literally split in two…he could not appease them both. Maybe the woman could fix this…he sure as hell didn’t know how to.

******

Kakkarron sat on the balcony of the throne room, with cases upon cases of the weak human beer. He had just come from his room, where he and his mate worked very hard to produce another offspring..he would have to try again tomorrow… The baby was something his mate wanted very much, but the worry that came with it plagued him so much, that the wild creature waited till the frail saiyan was sleeping and crept out to drink. What would he do if something happened? He thought he’d take his life…there was no honor in it…but… “Hey old one….I’m joining you.”

The red eyed man turned to see his grandson with angry white eyes. “What the hell happened to you, boy?”

Kakkarott snatched a full case and began to drink. “Vegeta…”

“Mm.” He didn’t like to listen to others problems. He had enough of his own, so he only nodded and the two sat looking up at the distant moon. Kakkarott wasn’t his happy go lucky self…this wasn’t the same Kakkarott…this was the man that tried to blow his face off in the yard. He liked him. The snowy eyed warrior let out a unwanted sniff, and started to turn his eyes away to the side, drinking two beers quickly and tossing the cans back into the hall. The older male cursed. “Fuck Kakkarott…tell me you’re not crying…”

“Shut the fuck up…” His voice was icy..but his eyes watered more as he looked up at the moon. There was a moment of silence before he sighed. “Vegeta…he…he said he didn’t want to be my mate…”

“What….”

“He said if I wasn’t….attached to his dumb earthling….then he wouldn’t mate with me at all…” Kakkarron stared confused, but then he got it. He was probably talking about happy go lucky asshole. “Vegeta has been off the planet for years…he does not know how to show his dominant respect. The human Goku lets him walk all over him.”

“I know…they took a contraceptive behind my back….what the hell is his problem? Why would he let him do that….I mean he knew I’d say no…he knew!”

“You want more offspring?”

“No….I mean…maybe….fuck I don’t know old one…it isn’t that…..I…I…care for that bastard…and all he can see when he looks at me is Goku…he doesn’t know that if it was up to Goku, he’d be sharing our body with that Chichi woman. Goku doesn’t give a damn about him the way I do…and yet he is the one he chooses. He is the one he bends his will for….even when it is me who died with him…for him..killed in his honor….” Kakkarron let out a sigh and without looking at him, patted the young saiyan’s back lightly. “It isn’t easy being mated, boy. You will just have to deal with it, or do some-“

They were interrupted by the smell of sadness and sex. Kakkarott knew who that was. “I don’t want to fucking talk to you….you disrespect your dominant. You have loss your right to speak to him.” He seethed. Vegeta growled lightly, then turned to Kakkarron. “Old one. Tell my mat-“

“I’m not your mate remember?!”

“Fine. Tell Kakkarott when he stops being a whiny bitch about this we can talk.” That was definitely the wrong thing to say. Kakkarron moved back as the other spiky haired man grabbed the king by his throat and dragged him up the wall. “You still fucking try my patience?! If I can not have you then I swear I will take you from him. Do not fucking test me!”

“I’ll leave you two to this silly shit. I have my own problems. “ With beer in hand, Kakkarron walked off. Vegeta just stayed limp and stared at him coldly. “Go ahead. It would be very saiyan. End us both. Orphan our children. Damn our race. All because you are jealous of yourself.”

“Fuck you! You have no idea how much it hurts!” Vegeta let a hand grace a pale cheek. “How badly does it hurt….knowing you are incomplete….that you’ve hid yourself so well your own mate doesn’t know you…tell me…” that choking hand dropped slowly, and the short man brought his other hand to a orange clad chest. “Tell your mate…how badly your heart hurts….”

The taller saiyan pressed him against the wall slowly a defiant tear slipping down his cheek. He said nothing. A raspy tongue licked the salty diamond to its source, and he heard a whisper in his ear. “This is the problem Kakkarott…he tells me when he is hurting…if you’re too damn proud to tell me your heart is broken….how can I fix it…”

“You care nothing for my heart…”

“You know nothing of me….or of yourself…my dominant’s heart is the most important in my universe..”

“You do not respect me….you went behind my back…” More tears stung his eyes, and he covered them with his mate’s neck. “I never said I do not respect you…I said you are selfish…and you are…even now you are hiding your tears from me.. I never see you Kakkarott...you are always hiding from me…how can I know this part of you…if you only come to me when we rutt…”

Slowly cloudy eyes met his own blackened pools, and they were red and full of tears. “If I am selfish…you are equally so….you do not share your heart with me….”

At this Vegeta smirked. “You have all of my heart, fool. Stop trying to separate yourself…he is you. You are him. You are Kakkarott. You heard me when I said I was going to take that pill. You are always here…aren’t you…”

A blush rose from pale cheeks and the king laughed. “I thought so…you have so much control in this body….” A hand traveled over his broad chest down to his pants and cupped the sex he knew was there. “Use it..if you didn’t want me to take that pill…you should have spoke sooner…and if you want me to love this part of you…don’t hid it…”

And then he kissed his sweet lips and his mate melted into him, gripping his smaller hips. Kakkarott couldn’t tell if it was the alcohol he drank or his mate, but he was on fire, and before he knew it, he was gripping his lover’s body all over, pulling at his sleeping robe. The king gasped, and he stopped. “Princess…”

“My mate…”

“I would like to….” He tried to think of the word. He had heard himself say it to his mate before…. “I would like to make love to you….”

The flame haired warrior turned red and his heart thumped in his chest. “ My dominant is free to do what he wishes….though I doubt he knows how to do that…”

“I…I love my mate…and I can learn….if he is willing to teach his dominant…” Those warm eyes…so familiar and yet foreign…gazing him with adoration. He felt like the most precious possession under those eyes…and they frightened him because of it. Slowly, he took large callus fingers into his mouth and licked over them, eyes never leaving his. His jaws sunk in as he sucked and bathed those hands he’d seen rip men apart with warm saliva. His mate seemed hypnotized by the experience. When he pulled the digits from his lips he untied the blue tie that kept the orange gi up and it crumbled to the floor. Then he took his mates free hand and pulled the tie to his robe. It feel down his shoulders, exposing his skin to the night air. Kakkarott seemed puzzled, but he just continued to stare at him as he took his wet fingertips and brushed them across his nipples and down his front. When it moved over his sex he leaned up and captured unsure lips and a hardening sex. His broken lover gasped in his mouth at his stroking, and murmured between their kisses, his lips shuddering into his own. “Vegeta….”

“Prepare me for you, my mate….” He said in a hush, his leg rising up to give access to his lower regions. Wet digits slid inside his heat, and the warrior cried out silently, hips rolling to meet those torturous digits. He had never seen his mate like this before…not with him…with Goku…but never with him…never did he make such noises…moan in such a way… he crooked his fingers inside the fire and his old rival jerked in pleasure, his hair being grabbed. “Kakkarott! Please…I’m going insane…”

He had to smirk then. This was(and he should be sad about the fact!) the first time his lover begged for him to continue… not to stop. He enjoyed taking his lover roughly…but Goku has got it right…there is something to watching the arrogant ruler twitch and writhe in his grasp. Begging for his touch. He moved his hand and pooled saliva in it before rubbing it over his shaft and positioning at his king’s twitching entrance. Vegeta gripped his hair and both legs rose to wrap around his waist. “Slowly Kakkarott…” he warned, and the two gasped as the flesh met and the slick sex slowly penetrated him. This couldn’t be…this wasn’t Goku…but it definitely felt like it.

His body was shaking from pleasure, and the white eyed hero buried his head against his lover’s shoulder. “Vegeta! So good- I do not think I can hold back….” He whispered harshly. Vegeta licked at his mate mark as he moved his hips down, delighting in the slickness. .”I know it’s good-hold on Kakkarott…don’t rush it…just-ahh fuck Kak-Mm!”

The young saiyan’s hips jerked once and sent that large, rigid sex right against his sweet spot. He saw hot shots of pleasure explode in his vision, and his grip on the man’s hair tightened. “I’m sorry-I couldn’t- fuck- how does he hold back-ahhh- princess….”

Their thrust became steady and slow, and every once and a while his mate would lose is control and hammer into his tightness, but slowed back down to practically whimper into his neck, his hands gripping his rear. Vegeta loved it. Something about the innocence of his mate right now…he always seemed mature, but now he saw him for what he was. A young saiyan with very little control. Goku was seasoned in his control, and that is why the young full blooded male against him lashed out earlier. He wasn’t in control. With a grin, the flame haired king squeezed the fat cock, tightening like a vice. His poor mate let out a choked cry and pressed him hard into the wall, moaning whimperishly against his skin.

“Fuck!! Vegeta-my mate I can’t- I neeeeed to fuck you!” he growled out, and Vegeta growled back in appreciation. “I want your fuck Kakkarott! Let go-ahh!”

And before he could finish he did, hammering his tight ass with such fury and passion, the sound echoed across the floor. He heaved and clung desperately to the man, attempting to have all of him while he was here. His snowy eyes, his insecure stare, his whimpers, he would have it all. “Princess-a-ahhhh-ahh-“

“DAMN KAKKAROTT!!” The young saiyan was twisting his hips against that throb and his prostate was brutally fucked against till tanned hips rose, and the king of all saiyans let out a strangled cry, clawing down his lover’s back in ecstasy, seed shooting violently from his neglected cock. “Princess!!!”

With thick strokes the younger saiyan exploded, his seed filling his lover and begging that he pull out so that it could overflow out that hot channel. They slid to the ground and panted, Vegeta laying licks against the young one’s chest. “Damn good Kakkarott…”

“But…I did not make love to you….”

Vegeta laughed. “You didn’t?”

“No…I fucked you…”

“You made love to me…I feel very loved right now. Now let us go back to bed before a guard comes in here and wants in on the action. “ Kakkarott laughed, and curled his red tail against him. “Sure thing princess…” 

**************


	70. Chapter 4

Piccolo was one of the few still awake in the early hours of the morning. Truth be told, the namek hadn’t gone to sleep at all. He had been in the bathroom all night, heaving up the contents of his stomach. Upon his 6th up chuck, he let out a uncharacteristic whine of protest. “What the hell is wrong with me??”

 

Was it the food? It must be the food…ever since his changes though, he craved substance other than water…then again, he hadn’t eaten in hours…that couldn’t be it. Was he sick? Nameks don’t get sick. He’d never seen a sick saiyan either…he was worried about himself. Whatever it was, it wasn’t good. He had been keeping this from his mate for days…he didn’t want to worry him, with him running the school, and the contest, and then his mother and ex coming back…

 

Ugh. He felt his stomach lurch and he clawed the toilet seat as he promptly threw up again. Maybe Dende knew something…he’d be embarrassed to ask the young namek if his species got sick, but he had to do something. With a wipe of his lips, he staggered up and moved to creep out to go see his fellow namek. No sooner did he open the door however, he was greeted with a frowning demi. “Fuck.”

“How long are you going to pretend I don’t know you’re sick?”

“I don’t get sick, Gohan.”

“Bullshit!” The saiyan growled. “You have been throwing up for 4 days! You are going to go see Bulma in the morning.”

“Look, you know how I feel about you. I respect that you’re concerned, but I will not let you treat me like your bitch! You will not be ordering me around. Not today! Okay, I don’t know what’s wrong with me, but I don’t need you on my back!” And with that the green haired man walked out and slammed the door.

Gohan stood perfectly still…his eye twitched. Did that his mate just…yell at him and walk out? He hated when they fought…the last time they fought was when he was pregnant with Pichan…and he didn’t like it at all. More than the petty feeling he felt to dominant his lover…he was worried…Piccolo was his strong hero…he never got sick…even when he died he came back…he was his inspiration. If he was sick, his world wasn’t right. With a sigh, the oldest Son child laid back in bed, vowing to apologize to his mate later when he felt like talking to him.

In Dende’s room, Piccolo was groaning as he laid on the floor, his young friend performing a healing spell on him for the third time. “Piccolo…I’m sorry to say…I just don’t see that anything is wrong with you…you feel…normal to me….a little off…but mostly normal..you said you’ve been eating food?”

The older man sighed. “Yes…its this damn mutation…I don’t know what I am anymore…I am not myself…I am not namek…I am not….saiyan either…”

“I can speak to Begeta for you….maybe she could reverse the mutation…if it’s hurting you so much…”

“Gohan likes it…”

“I can tell…” The teen sounded dull. His mentor growled at the comment. “Our people….don’t get sick….do they…”

“No….but that was on Namek…I have gotten a cold on the lookout once…but I’ve never…thrown up. Perhaps you should go see Mrs. Bulma like Gohan said…”

“I know…I just….” He went silent and Dende understood. “I can go with you if you want…I don’t have to train Pichan until7….I could put you in the healing tank…maybe that-“

“Your skills are beyond that metal junk. If you can’t heal me…there is something else wrong….I…its ridiculous….but I…I…I think I’m….pregnant….”

Dende paled. “What….”

“Yeah….I know, it is strange….but why else would the stupid saiyan god change me like this…what purpose? Certainly not for pleasure…I was satisfying my mate without all these changes…”

The teen groaned. “Piccolo….”

“Sorry kid…”

“You really think you might be….carrying a child?”

“Yeah….I hope not…but I think so….it seems like the only answer….”

“How will Gohan react…..”

The older teacher sat up and folded his legs and arms. “He will be fucking ecstatic…the little bastard….another reason for him to try to dominant me like some female…”

Dende laughed. “I’m sure your exaggerating. Gohan is nice he-“

“He is saiyan. Half saiyan, but a saiyan none the less. They thrive on strength….he is stronger….and now he wants to rule over me….I let go to easily…that month in the moon had me…so weak for his touch…what a fool. Now I’ve started something I can’t undo….” At the mention of the moon, his body froze.

 

That night….’family bonding’….if he was pregnant….the kid could be Vegetas…..his eyes widened considerably and he covered his mouth with a clawed hand. “Oh my god…..”

“Piccolo?”

******

 

Some in the castle were having better mornings. Those didn’t include Trunks and Goten. The two had been up all night with their new daughters and their grumpy son. It seemed never ending. The purple haired prince was worn out. His usually beautiful tanned face was puffy and grey under his eyes from lack of sleep, and his hair was strewn all over his head. Goten was no better. He was sitting on their bed nursing Nova, trying his damnedest not to fall asleep with her in his arms. Trunks was rocking a crying Prisma while walking with a fussy Gotenks. He looked over at his boyfriend and smiled weakly. “Chibi, wake up sweetheart…”

 

“I’m awake…” the younger teen said with a yawn. “When are they going to go to sleep….I’m so tired Trunks….”

“I know babe….if they aren’t asleep in a few, I’ll go take them to the nursery so you can sleep.”

Goten smiled sadly. “Aww…Trunks that’s sweet. I won’t leave you with these brats though.” He motioned for him to come over, and he huddled their three children between them. He looked over and stroked the straggles of purple locks that hung over blue eyes and smiled. “I love you Trunks….and you’re a really good daddy…”

“Love you too chibi…” the Brief child whispered with a blush. “You’re a good daddy too…now if only we had good kids…” they laughed and Gotenks pouted. “Go good!”

Goten blinked. “Gotenks….did you just say good??”

The toddler huffed. “Go..Gotens good!” he said again, and Nova smacked him in the head for yelling. Goten didn’t care, he was smiling widely. “Trunks…he just said a whole word! Did you hear it??”

Trunks nodded. “Moms proud of you kid. Now go to sleep. Mommy and daddy need to sleep too.”

“G..Gotens no slee….no sleeye…” he yawned. It was contagious. Prisma yawned and Nova yawned and curled up. Trunks grinned. And thanked kami they were tired out. He kissed his hand and touched it to his mate’s lips and Goten smiled goofily before pulling the covers up over their little family. “I’ll see you in 10 minutes…” they laughed quietly and dozed off along with their litter.

If only he knew how right he was.

They were not the only ones who didn’t get any sleep, but Bra and Kein were awake for other reasons. Reasons that involved rope and several jars of oil. Bra growled as for the 20th time she was denied release by her idiot mate. “When I get out of this rope I’m going to fucking end you!”

“One more time?”

“The last time Kein!! You forgot about the homework Gohan gave us?? He’s going to kill me, I only got half of it done because of your horny ass!”

The full blooded saiyan cursed. “Damn! I totally forgot! Better make this quick!” He flipped through a oily book to the next page and snickered at the picture before showing it to his twitching mate. She looked at it and then shook her head furiously, hips jerking away as he began to work her cock over again. “Ahhh-damn it I’m dehydrated! Stop making me harder-fuck!!”

Without warning he filled her completely and both hands wrapped around her sex. “Hush Beautiful. Now the book says I can come if I make you come as long as I don’t move. I need to concentrate..” He worked his hands over the thickness of her reddened cock, stroking its slickness from base to tip before leaning over and licking the slit, trying hard not to pull back and thrust. He could feel his mate tensing around him, and groaned as seed drizzled on his tongue. Bra whined in a more desperate voice. “Kein! Gods your mouth is- I hate you!- suck me off already!!”

He laughed and circled the tip with his raspy tongue, fisting her hardness, a evil look in his eye as he licked hard under her hood. She hissed loudly and her power fluxed. “I’ll fucking kill you!!” she screamed, but he got what he wanted. He was squeezing him impossibly tight, and his sac was starting to draw against his body. The blue haired princess could feel it too. She knew that feeling. A month or two ago, she had no idea what that was…but now…she knew it to be a upcoming ounce of bliss. Her head tossed back and she drew in a breath. “Pretty boy….forget the book…take me….”

“Bra…”

“Please….” She whispered.

Everyone on the third floor could hear his response. Hell, everyone on the planet could hear his response; Bulma blushed, trying to pretend she didn’t hear it, but then there was a “RIDE IT-AHH FUCK BRA-I’M COMING!”

The blue haired scientist growled deep in her throat. “I’m going to fucking kill those brats!”

Maverok lay on his side as he watched his lover sleep. The boy had gotten stronger over the course of a short week, and muscles began to grow visible on his lean form. Lord Dai ki must be working him to the bone. And with work and his training, he didn’t spend nearly as much time with him as he wanted to.

To be perfectly honest….he wanted to spend every moment with the beautiful teen…his amusing looks…his strange look out on life…his chocolaty skin…

The soldier slid his warm hand over his lover’s back, and the boy sighed, curling into the touch. “Mav….” He whispered.

“Yes mate…I’m here…always here…” That hand dragged up a smooth back and over the stretching scars over the boy’s shoulder from when his muscles spread out under his soft flesh. He leaned down and kiss the enticing swivels of scars, delighting in the pleasant shiver that ran over the body below. He heard a groan, and smirked.

“Maverok….you pervert…wait till I’m awake…”

“I rather die..”

“You will die if you don’t…” Jace grumbled and curled his head under the pillows. His mate chuckled low and laid on his side. He knew his mate. His threats were empty. If anything…

 

He pulled his hands away and waited. In 2 mins tops the teen was making small whining noises, body wiggling un masked by covers. His coco colored hips moved up and down, and soon rested up as he propped up on his knees. Lean thighs spread wide, and Maverok grinned.

“Not fair Mav…not fair to tease me and stop…I already heard you…”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said simply.

Lightly colored eyes peered at the warrior from under the white pillow. “I missed you while I was sleeping….” The earth child said with a tinted blush. Maverok’s grin broke into a gently smile. Aw. His little mate was so cute…. “But I was right here…”

“Not close enough…” the boy pouted, and pulled from his hide out to encase himself in strong pale arms. “Need you everywhere….” The way he said it…with such….devotion. Maverok glanced at the clock. It was 4. He had an hour. He pinned the teen down on the bed with his larger form and his hair fell over his cheeks. “Everywhere….” He whispered seductively against soft lips, and a violent shudder erupted from the poor teen. Jace began to pant. These days...hours…minutes…seconds with his boyfriend…his…husband as it where…were nothing but bliss in its purest form. There was something about the way his mate talked…such a rich tone…soothing..yet deadly…he had witnessed him beat men senseless…laugh afterwards..with that voice… “Mav….want it…want it so bad….”

“Want it? You mean this…” A thickness dragged across his thigh and the young saiyan hissed. “Yess…..”

The book had done this to him…it had to be the book. Ever since they had read the book…did things in the book…he wanted to be under this man’s skin…wanted to always to be under him…inside him…have him in his mouth…he clawed down his mate’s pale back in frustration. “Now.”’

“You are demanding this morning…”

“Stop teasing me! Fuck…fuck me before I fuck you.”

Maverok laughed. “I’m not letting you take me this morning.” Shouldn’t have said that. The horny little saiyan slammed him over onto the bed and forced his legs open. Without warning, without preparation, without permission he roughly forced his need deep within his lover’s tightness, hissing between his teeth. He held the older male by his hair as he pummeled his ripeness. “Jace!! Fuck-“

“That’s right…told you I wanted it…so tight-ah Mav love it when you tighten around me…fuck.”

Fuck indeed, because the poor soldier had no choice but to ride out the harsh love making, heaving for breath as his cock spurted seed between them. His mate was becoming so…..well…saiyan…it was so hot. His body pricked at that as his leg was yanked up beside his head, his prostate being brutally assaulted. “FUCK- AHH BEGETA!! RIGHT THERE!!!”

“Take my cock!” The teen growled, even as he blushed. He couldn’t control himself, he watched with enthusiasm as his lover’s tight ring of muscle stretched around his hard phallus, delighted at the sight of the blood between them, though he didn’t really understand why. His thrusts grew out of his own control, and his head tossed back as he nailed into the royal guard. “So fucking good-Mav!!” They both tensed and hips jerked violently as seed rocketed between them. Maverok choked back as sob and gripped the sheets as he felt seed crash against his walls. “Jace!!”

They collapsed against the bed, and Jace shuddered. “I missed this…”

“Me too…but we must work….”

“Later….”

“Yes….later…” They kissed and got up to shower and get dressed. Maverok knocked on the royal bedroom and was bid to come in. When he came in, the king was sleeping in bed while his teacher was up, fully clothed and transformed in SS4. He bowed and blinked. “My lord Kakkarott…”

“Maverok…”

“My king is not awake yet? He has a meeting in a hour with the tournament committee…”

“He will need to sleep a little while longer. I drained him of his energy this morning….we will go in his stead. For now, I will join you in waking the young prince.” Maverok watched with fascination as his mentor walked over and kissed his mate’s forehead before tucking more furs around his form. He was caught looking and the white eyed saiyan smirked. The two walked down to the nursery and Maverok couldn’t help but be curious. Why was his majesty transformed? It was odd. His behavior was odd… normally he would still be pleasing the king…or vice versa. He had never seen the king sleep so soundly…

 

A blush ran over his cheeks at the thought. His teacher must have…really worn the king out…. There was a chuckle, and he looked up to see the earth saiyan laughing at him. “The king is fine. I am training myself to have better control, which is why I am transformed.”

“I was not questioning you majesty…”

“Naturally. That is why Goku picked you.”

******

When morning was properly settled, Piccolo walked into the lab of Trunks and Bulma Briefs. He noticed Bulma was working happily, and as embarrassed about the situation as he was, he was tempted to use that as a mental excuse and walk right out the door he came in. He was just about to go through with that plan when the genius stopped him. “Piccolo! Wait-Gohan said you’d be coming. Please, stay.”

The namek growled at that. How dare his mate arrange this…he said he didn’t need him to interfere…

‘He is just worried…’ his mind supplied, but that did nothing to ease the queasiness of his stomach as he walked over and sat down on the examination table. Bulma smiled at him. “So you’ve been um…having weird stuff happening…right?”

How could someone supposedly so smart be so dumb? “Yes…I’m just going to cut the bullshit. I think…I think that I’m pregnant…just do whatever you do to find out..”

Bulma swallowed. “What?”

A purple blush rose over green cheeks. “I said I think I’m pregnant…fuck don’t look at me like that! The damn saiyan god did this to me…all these mutations…just check. I’d like to hold something down in my stomach today. I’m….I’m…” A larger blush fell that covered his entire face. Bulma even turned red at it. Piccolo looked……

….cute. “…I’m hungry as hell…”

The blue haired woman laughed, but his glare quickly doused it. “Alright. Don’t worry. If you are, I’ll find out.”

A hour and a half later, and Bulma had her results. She couldn’t believe it….he really was….she turned to give him the news, but the man was sleep on the table. Now she knew why, buy for Piccolo to drop his guard, he must be really tired. She gently nudged him, and jerked back as green claws sliced at the air where she once was. Two blue strands of hair fell to the ground and she cursed. “Damn it Piccolo!”

“Sorry….don’t walk up on a sleeping warrior…” 

Of course. That was rule one, right? She remembered trying to wake Vegeta up once, and the short ruler grabbed her by the throat and choked her till he was coherent. “Right. Sorry. Anyways…I have your results…”

 

The namek sat up and looked away. “I’m pregnant…right…”

“She nodded. “Yeah….”

Green eyes looked up and they watered before a fist slammed into the table. “Damn it!”

“Piccolo….its not that bad….”

“Could you….tell me…who the father is….” At this, Bulma blanched. Piccolo cheated on Gohan? Impossible. But he was right here…admitting it…wasn’t he… She cautiously moved closer. “You…don’t think its Gohans…”

“It could be…or…Vegetas…”

Bulma gaped. “You had sex with Vegeta?!”

“It was that damn family bonding night! And don’t yell. “ He sighed. “ We all fucked that night…but I remember….only Vegeta…topped me….short bastard…”

“Family bonding night…what the fuck is that…Gohan was there? And he just let Vegeta-“

“He didn’t rape me, Bulma. From what Gohan told me…family bonding night…is when the family strengthens their bonds by rutting…we all fucked..Radditz….Gohan…Trunks and Goten…Kein…Bardock…” His voice trailed. Shit. He was so caught up, he didn’t think. Bulma had a pissed look in her eye. “Was….Bra….”

“Bulma-“

“You have got to be fucking joking!!”

Oh shit. Dai ki walked in with Devon. It was the usual routine. Devon checked on his babe, and Dai ki checked to see if he had conceived. The two had become quite close in a short time. When they came in, they were met by a growling saiyan female. Devon smiled weakly. “Good uh…morning…Bulma…”

“Devon, where you here when this, family bonding occurred??”

The teen chewed at his lip at the thought of that night. “Oh yes…I was really nervous at first, but it was a wonderful night. I felt very loved by the clan. “ He smiled.

Dai ki pouted. “I’m afraid I missed it. Well there is always after the tournament. Maybe I will arrange for this with Vegeta.” They were interrupted by a pissed off Bulma. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. They all watched as Vegeta and god knows who else raped her daughter?! “What the hell is wrong with you people?! That is fucking sick, having sex with each other! That is the reason he doesn’t know who the father of his baby is!!”

The two stared at them and then burst into hysterical laughter. Piccolo growled, but Dai ki held his hand up to silence the rant to come. “Children, please. I realize you two are new saiyans…I will help with this matter. “

He walked over and touched Piccolo’s clothed stomach. “Beautiful namek…you can only bear your mate’s children. No matter who you mate with, your bond with Gohan wil not allow you to bear anyone else’s offspring. Do not worry. This child is definitely my grandchild.” Piccolo felt so stupid and embarrassed. He looked away and said a low thanks before rushing out the room. Dai ki turned then to Bulma and motioned to Devon. Her situation…would take longer to explain.

 

“Ms. Bulma…” he began as they sat. “I have heard of the way that human’s breed. I understand that a clan who mates together is considered taboo, but we are not human. A young saiyan is taught how to be a good mate by their clan. It is instinctual.”

Bulma hissed. “So you just fuck children??”

Devon frowned. “Of course not! Until one is ripe, they are untouched….you think we are monsters who just go about sleeping with children?” He sounded appalled. Bulma still frowned. “Its still wrong…”

 

“Why is it wrong? A clan that mates have a stronger connection. Bra was not forced to do anything she didn’t want to do, I’m sure. Vegeta loves his offspring. He’d never hurt her or Trunks. You must trust him.”

She knew Vegeta would never hurt them…but then…it was still….so…. she turned to Devon. “What happened….when…” she couldn’t finish her sentence.

Devon blushed. “Well…it was my first time. I was very nervous…I never belonged to a clan…my mother was very weak…the bonding was in mine, Bra, Kein, and Piccolo’s honor. We were taken such good care of…I felt so loved…like I belonged. And we came as one…such a strong feeling…everyone feeling complete together…we laid blissful for hours…I feel like I am more apart of the clan for it. Definitely.”

 

Bulma still didn’t fully understand, but she nodded with a frown. “No one was hurt then…I guess…I just need to get used to it.”

Dai ki nodded. “Do not worry. You will get your chance. I will arrange a bonding with Vegeta. I can not wait to be closer to you Ms. Bulma…” he whispered in her ear. She blushed. “Whoa!! Wait I’m married!!”

“Of course I look forward to bonding with your mate as well…”

***************

Piccolo paced in the training room, his thick greenish black hair sticking to his forehead, his tail swishing at his sides. He was pregnant. He, the fiercest fighter in the universe…was going to have a….brat.

As luck would have it, he couldn’t brood alone. Goku came striding in with Maverok, and he had a eat shit and die smirk on his lips. Why was he transformed? “Hey Piccolo….looking good over there. Wanna play?”

_“That does look fun. Can I play?”_

_“If you think you can handle it…_

The poor namek went completely purplish red all over, and this seemed to please his old rival. The man chuckled huskily and licked his dry lips. “Come on Piccolo…I can’t promise I won’t bite…but I promise you’ll like it.”

What. The. Fuck.

Even Maverok was shocked. He swallowed. Of course his majesty had the right to anything he wanted…but….was he really hitting on the Namek?

Piccolo blushed and looked away. “Don’t have time for you Kakkarott. Let me know when Goku get’s back…”

Kakkarott growled. “Am I not good enough for you?”

Piccolo smirked. “No. Not really. “

He regretted it as soon as it left his lips. A fist collided with his cheek and he backed away in shock, holding his hands out. “Wait-“

“Why? You have just insulted me and didn’t wait. I’m going to enjoy kicking your ass.” The uneven haired saiyan sneered. Piccolo winced. That plus pregnant didn’t sound like a good combination. “Kakkarott I can’t spar with you…”

“Who said anything about sparing? I’m going to kick your ass!”

“I’m pregnant with your grand kid, if you don’t want it to die, you might want to back the fuck up!!” He growled in return, and Kakkarott seemed to soften instantly, withdrawing his fist. “Lucky. Maverok, go get warmed up while I talk to mommy dearest here.”

That pissed him off more. He was NO ONES MOMMY!!

He started to walk away, but his hand was snatched. “Look, don’t turn your back on me- you insulted me too!!”

“I don’t know you Kakkarott…and I don’t feel comfortable with you right now.” That was honest. “You are Goku’s friend though….you know Goku….”

“Yes…I know Goku…Goku is my friend…”

“Well…..why….can’t I be your friend too….” That voice sounded genuine. Piccolo turned to face him. “Are you serious? “

“Yeah….I’m trying to control myself..I’ll need a friend to keep me in line.” He said with a grin. Emerald eyes peered at him before rolling slightly. “Fine. “ Piccolo said with a huff, and dropped to sit on the floor against the wall. Kakkarott joined him, and the two stared out as Maverok warmed up with a guard. “So…you are pregnant….”

“Yes…”

“That’s gotta be scary as hell. When Goku was pregnant, I didn’t really participate…I mean….when…I was pregnant….”

The Namek stared over at his old rival. “ I guess I am alittle….disturbed by the fact…my body is not meant for such things…my people are asexual…”’

“Mm..I’m sure Begeta equipped you with what you need to uhh…you know…fuck this is hard…how does he do it? It is not like I dislike you or anything, but I am confused. How do you become someone’s friend?”

Piccolo smirked. “Relax. You haven’t tried to punch me in the face again, I think you are doing fine…” He trailed off abit, and sharp teeth tugged at his lower lip before he spoke again. “Kakkarott…”

“Yea?”

“How…how did you tell Vegeta you were pregnant….”

The uneven haired man lifted his chin and looked in the air in thought before turning to him with a smirk. “I actually remember! I told him just as he was about to come…he nearly had a heart attack and died. “ He laughed, but Piccolo sighed. He definitely couldn’t do that with Gohan…he could…but that was sneaky…he was a man. He had to do this the right way. He was so caught up in his thoughts, he hadn’t even notice that Kakkarott was staring at him with badly concealed worry in his white eyes. “Piccolo…it will be alright….”

“Hn….”

This snort made a almost Goku grin splay across the younger male’s face. “I never noticed before…but you remind me of Vegeta…both so proud and yet so sensitive…”

 

The namek blushed and growled in his throat. “I am not like him and I’m definitely not sensitive!!”

******

Said king woke up 2 hours after everyone else. When he sat up he promptly fell back down and covered his face in the pillows. Damn Kakkarott. He couldn’t even move. His entire body felt like it was broken in two…

“Damn hormonal bastard! “ He mentally punched the younger saiyan. ‘You fucking bastard!! What did you do to me?!’

In the middle of his conversation with Piccolo, Kakkarott smirked. An evil expression that spread like wildfire over his features. He leaned back against the wall and stared as if his mate was infront of him. “Good morning my mate…”

‘Don’t give me that shit!! Why can’t I move!’

“Because princess, we went through your little book last night. Don’t you remember? All 2,000 pages…mmm…” Indignantly the earth warrior massaged himself through his pants. Piccolo groaned. “Really? You went through that entire book?”

Kakkarott smirked. “Sure did. I’m pretty sore.”

‘I’ll fucking kill you Kakkarott!!’

He laughed. His lover was very pissed off. “I’ll have Bulma come fix you up in a little while Princess. Stay in bed, and I’ll have a servant bring you breakfast. “

Piccolo shook his head. If Gohan ever started talking to him like that he’d beat him till he begged for mercy. Then the thought occurred to him. He would be trying to talk to him that way…he…was pregnant. His current predicament spiraled back into his thoughts and he cursed. “Fuck.”

With a sigh of defeat he got up and moved to leave. “Piccolo wait-want me to come with you?”

 

The look in the man’s eyes…in those warm eyes….they reminded him of his mate…and also of Goku..

‘Maybe that control training he’s doing is paying off…he might gain some of his mental faculties back…’

“No thank you…need to do this…alone.”

The other nodded, he couldn’t tell if it was in agreement or acknowledgement since he was turned to the side, but he left anyway. Down the halls he went, padding over red carpet covered stone. Searching. The castle was being prepared for the upcoming tournament…one…he now couldn’t enter. What did it mater anyway…he knew he was strong…but maybe he did have something to prove. Being on Vegetasei…with all these changes…and Gohan’s changes as well….maybe he needed to prove he was still in control.

Maybe it wasn’t just Kakkarott who needed that kind of training. He stopped feeling in control a long time ago…there was a time when he could count on his lover to run to him and cry in his arms…complain…ask for advice…Gohan didn’t do those things anymore. So if he wasn’t in control….was he….

 

……..wild? Feral? New in his nature, in this world, with only instincts to guide him..with no control.

Gohan had the control. It was obvious…and even more so as he walked into the classroom where his mate was preparing to teach. His cool grass colored hands were shaking as they reached for the door knob. He could see him through the window…

His short black hair…small spikes attempting to over his forehead in a messy fashion…a white dress shirt tucked in to a black pair of slacks..and of course that hideous red tie….the same one that had been used one night to tie his arms together in submission. His demi was sneaky. He did not appear to be in control, but he was, and for the first time, Piccolo admitted to himself…it scared him.

 

‘I like it when you watch me….I’ll give you a show if you want…’

 

Piccolo gasped as those dark chocolatey eyes turned to him, and the young saiyan turned to face him, leaning against the side of his desk. There was a smirk on his face…one he had seen earlier on Kakkarott…and that red tie was being loosened..

“Fuck it.” He turned and walked in the other direction. His heart was trying to rip out of his chest and all he could think was he couldn’t handle it. His body was shaking, he barely managed to make it to the nearest window and chuck up the emptiness of his stomach. Too much…it was just too much. A hand touched his shoulder and he shuddered violently. “Don’t….”

“I was just teasing you….you didn’t have to run off…I know your still-you aren’t feeling well…I’m sorry….” That same warm hand stroked his hair and his back. It did nothing to stop his shaking. 

 

When he turned to face the monster he knew he had created, he found he couldn’t look him in the eye. “I didn’t run….I…Gohan…” Before he could get any courage he was pulled into a warm embrace and velvety lips graced his pointy ears. “I know…its okay…”

Maybe it was his condition, maybe it was how deep his lover’s heart beat seemed…but tears welled in his eyes. “Bulma told you??”

 

Suddenly he was pushed away and stared up at with worry. “What? No…what’s wrong…”

Piccolo gaped. He thought he knew! “Gohan you just said-“

“I thought you meant you were sorry, I know how hard it is for you to say it…so I just said I know. What’s wrong with you? Did she find out?”

Anger pooled deep within and the namek turned swiftly. “I was not apologizing. I have the right to my privacy…and yes she did tell me…”

Gohan frowned. “Are you going to tell me?”

As much as he loved him, Gohan knew his lover was a asshole. He had known he was a asshole the very first day they met. The man was stubborn and prideful….he…kind of reminded him of Vegeta, but he knew better than to make that correlation. His mate was already pissed off. He heard a grainy sigh and then-

 

“I’m pregnant…”

*********************


	71. Chapter 5

<<  
<  
70  
71  
72  
>  
>>

“What?” He must have heard wrong.

“I said I am pregnant? We are having another brat…you’re going to be a daddy…I’m going to be the first namek to ever give birth….all that jazz…”

There was a long pause. Too long for Piccolo, and he started to shake again. He was yet again…not in control. He had control for a moment…then he told him…and now he had none…weak…helpless… “I’m not giving you an option…this isn’t like I bought you a puppy…I really don’t give a damn if you don’t like the idea. You should have considered that while you were fucking me…” He darted off in the opposite direction. It was true. He was running.

 

“Piccolo you know that’s not how I feel! It’s not fair for you to be this way !” Gohan yelled as he ran after him. A greenish black tail twitched and Piccolo hissed. “Life isn’t fair! How do you think I feel?! I’m afraid and I’ve lost all control!! Look at me!”

The two blushed and Gohan opened out his arms. “I love you Piccolo….this baby is a great thing…I’m happy…don’t run away from me….I want you to always run to me….and no one else…”

“It isn’t that simple…” the green eyed man whispered, his hands clenched at his sides. “You have made me this weak thing….”

“You are not weak…loving me and our children does not make you weak…giving in to pleasure doesn’t make you weak…if anything…it makes you stronger….Piccolo…” It was the way he said his name…secure…safe…loving…it spoke volumes in the way he spoke it…and it made him walk into his arms and bury his head in the saiyan’s neck. He was incased with a warm hug, and his shakes returned ten fold. Gohan smiled against his neck and licked at the purple bruise of his mate mark. “Anything you want baby…anything. If you want control…take it…”

Piccolo snorted. That was just another way of saying you will have to fight me to get it, and they both knew he would lose. He sighed again. “I’m going to go check on the brats…”

“Don’t tell them yet, okay? I’ll be finished here soon...”

“Hn. Whatever.” He shrugged out of his touch but was yanked back into a fierce kiss. A fire poured inside him from the demi’s lips and he moaned into his mouth as it burned his willpower. He was weak for his touch…always…

A raspy tongue dragged over his lower lip and he gasped, unknowingly giving it entrance to have its wicked way. A once warm and loving hand now pushed him back against the wall and gripped him over his purple pants, enticing a long whine he didn’t even know he was capable of making. “Gohan-“

“Mine…” the demi whispered huskily, and his devious hands were making their way into his mate’s pants when there were whistles and cat calls from the side. He groaned. His students were coming to class.

“Make him come sensei!!”

“Looks hot!”

With a nibble to green lips he pulled away and helped his shaking lover find his feet. “I will walk you back…”

“I can manage…”

“I am going to walk you back.” It was a affirmation, no back talk. The older saiyans sitting in the class laughed as their teacher entered, his lover still in the hall way. “I will return shortly. Work out the problems on the board until I return. I will be grading it.”

With the door closed behind him, the black haired demi grabbed his lover’s clawed hand and practically dragged him up to the 2nd floor where their quarters were. Guards smirked as they passed, but Gohan just ignored them, opening the door and pulling his lover inside. Piccolo hadn’t even had five minutes to think. Here they were…alone. And he knew he didn’t walk him all the way upstairs to talk. “Your class-“

“Take off your clothes.” It was short and clipped, and the older warrior knew it was nothing short of an order. He growled deep in his throat. He didn’t take orders from anyone….

 

The eldest Son child was ignoring his hesitation at the moment, busying himself with releaving his body of clothes and laying the neatly against a nearby chair. He walked over casually to a drawer and pulled something out of it before walking over to his mate. He actually looked shocked. He was still dressed?

“What is with you today…” He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and Piccolo blushed as his clothes were taken off piece by piece. When his young lover was through, he stood there shaking, his emerald colored skin flushed and his cock ashamedly purpled and hard, petruding from a nestle of blackish green curls. “Are you just going to fuck me without permission?”

Gohan smirked. “Who said I was going to fuck you? Like you said…I do have a class…” His voice trailed as his hand draped around the thickness of a green neck and latched on something resembling a collar. He turned and walked back to sit in the seat, and his lover fell to his knees. “What the hell is this??”

“For five minutes, stop trying to resist what we are and submit. I don’t have time to go through that with you. Just get over here and suck my cock.” 

The namek blushed darkly, his mouth opening and closing as if he was going to speak obscenities. How could he just….except this? His body obviously had no problem….his sex twitched at the very prospect of savoring the aroma…the texture, the very essence which was the god like creature pulling him by his throat. It had no qualms about the matter. His mouth salivated at the idea.

His mind however….was torn between the feeling of degradation and the completeness he knew he only felt with the other man. He did not have time to think. His body made the decision for him, and began to crawl between two pale thighs. Wandering eyes took note to the muscle threatening to tear from the skin of those thighs…the way they twitched as he drew near. He could smell his arousal, and the heady scent sent a different kind of shiver through his body. There was no time was there. A hand touched his cheek and guided his lips to the tip of a reddened phallus.

“Hurry…..not much time…”

That is what that deep voice said. True it was not as deep as his, but it held something else in it. If he had to guess, it was the Son’s signature bedroom voice. It was deep, with hints of innocence and evil at the same time. The seductive sound was making his untouched manhood drip against the floor. He knew this game, right? Yes. His lips dipped down and claimed the mushroom tip of his mate’s sex and licked over the slit before drawing it deeper into his mouth with an experienced hand. He stroked the veined cock against his lips and pressed tightly against the heated flesh till he could hear moans from that delicious voice..and hands folding in his hair and rubbing over his pierced nipple. So good…

“I want it Piccolo….I want your fuck….give it to me or I will take it…” Gohan growled huskily, hips moving up in demonstration.

Piccolo nearly growled back, but a hand now gripping his hair tightly made him think otherwise. Instead he removed his hand and sank deep over the hot cock of the strongest man in the universe, and swirled his tongue like a snake over his base. He inhaled the sure richness of his scent, and nearly had an orgasm. It was wrong to want someone this much…

He began to suck with much fever, but his lover was not satisfied. It was obvious he was taking his own enjoyment from the experience and not thinking of his pleasure, and that sent the demi on edge. He grasped the locks of the nameks hair and held his head as he fucked his mouth with wild abandon, head tossed back, his tail coiling the leash tighter and tighter, pulling at the already constricted throat. “Fuck-koi ahh-damn your mouth is the best!”

 

Piccolo used his hands to barrier between his air pipe and the tightening leash, his head swimming. This…domination of him…at moments like these, when rational thought is fucked from him, and all he can see, touch, taste, feel is Gohan….at those times, he feels he is made for this. Made to feel the overwhelming waves of his lover’s power. So much so, that as his mouth is phantomed by the demi his own loins are pooling, and seed begins to draw from him. “MM!” He gurgles around him and tenses as he feels his body being shot with pleasure.

Gohan shook in his grasp and let out a guttural groan as seed fountained from his throbbing hardness and filled his namek lover with seed. He collapsed back against the chair to catch his breath, but cursed as blood began to rush to his brain. “Shit- Pic-koi, don’t swallow that!”

 

Piccolo groaned as he was snatched up and his mouth kissed roughly. Seed was drank from his lips like a fine wine, and licked away from his sharp teeth till all that was left was the delicious after taste of his lover. Green eyes opened half way, and in the darkness of their bedroom, in the quiet of the morning… the great Piccolo collapsed against his lover, and let him bear his weight, a purr leaving him. Gohan smiled. “See? This is nice when you stop worrying….I wish I could stay, after I finally got you to relaxed I gotta go…”

Sharp teeth scraped against the redness of his mate mark, and the young teacher moaned. “Come on Pic-koi…”

The namek however, was not going to let up, his sharp teeth and wicked tongue made the flesh bloody and swollen, and its owner hard and wanting yet again. A loud chuckle left him as he was picked up and pinned to the bed. Their skin touched and he hissed. Suddenly, as fingers made their way between them to his entrance, the situation stopped being funny. “Gohan…”

“That’s it…say my name you fucking tease…”

A digit circled his twitching entrance, and the poor older fighter raised up and shuddered violently, his hands clawing down the pale flesh of his mate’s back. “Fuck-Gohan wait- you have a class right now you idiot! “

Apparently, he forgot. Gohan cursed loudly and dropped his lover back on the bed, hopping over the room to get dressed. “Fuck- so late-they’ve probably tore up my brief case or worse! My home work!!” His lover seemed amused at his antics, and snorted in laughter as his lover began to put his tie on in haste. The father of 2 turned to him and ruffled his hair. “Do I look okay?”

Piccolo laughed. “Yes, you look fine, except for the fact your dick is hanging out of your pants.”

“What??” The black haired demi looked down and cursed, trying to put his hardon in his pants and will it soft, all while his mate laughed. He sent him a glare. “I will deal with you later..”

“Deal with me? Yeah, sure kid. We sure as hell need to talk. Go educate the saiyan populace.”

There was no reply to this, just a stare that made him regret his words instantly. How could he be afraid of him? He taught the boy everything he knew….

No, he couldn’t deny that fear. It was impossible, and as his mate left the room, he thought of means of retreat.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Breakfast in bed was strangely nice. The king hadn’t had it since the woman’s mother cooked for him, but he couldn’t even remember why he was in bed at that time. He remembered why he lay damaged now. His lover…..was an idiot.

 

“Kakkarott….don’t you think 1,000 pages is enough?? We will break something!! Let me sleep!”

Hands jerked him off with precision and the king of all saiyans whined as he came, seed barely drizzling from his sex. “I haven’t even got any cum left! “

Kakkarott just licked the creamy treat and grinned down at him. “Only a few more princess…besides…we are testing my control…you do want me to get better don’t you?”

“Control my ass…fucking horny bastard…” He wasn’t in a lot of pain, but he wondered why his lover hadn’t called the woman up to fix him up. He lie unable to move and very vulnerable. If not for his ability to raise his arms to beat the hell out of anyone who dared, he would be a little nervous right now. “What is that baka thinking…”

He was trying to prove something…but he didn’t know what. Truth be told, he could just speak to Trunks mentally and have him come up, but he wanted to know what his lover’s game was. The servant who came up said that he had taken over the meeting he had to go to with the tournament committee…that could be bad. What was he saying? It was Kakkarott, of course it was bad.

It didn’t matter. All that mattered to him was that his mate was getting better. He had to admit….a more mentally stable Kakkarott was more appealing…much more. The way he stayed transformed all night…what control….he radiated such a god like power, the king could do nothing but shudder in the warm room just thinking about it. His mind trailed then.

 

He wondered when his mate would come for him…when he could see those deep eyes again…how much longer he had to wait before he could feel that raw power again. To feel such dominance. The organ between his legs filled with blood at his thoughts and twitched against his leg. “Sexy bastard….” He whispered as if the man was in front of him. They had been through a lot together. Battles…the victories….the losses…..they made children together, and made love. They sacrificed and were selfish together. If someone had told him, Vegeta, then prince of all saiyans, that he would find his one true mate on a mudball of a planet squashed in a undesirable quadrant of the universe, he would have laughed in their face.

He never had the desire to be anything to anyone but their ruler before Kakkarott. Never wanted to be a father, a lover, only to command the respect he knew he deserved. Even now, the flame haired man felt ashamed at how he had raised his older children. Truth of the matter was, he neglected Trunks, and left him to be raised by his mother. The only real time he spent with him was sparing or in battle, and that gave his son impressions of what he had to do to gain his father’s respect. To gain his love.

 

He tried to make up for it with Bra, but it was useless. She was female…he had never even seen a female saiyan before….he did not know what to do with her, so he spoiled her in tradition and pride, and she loved him for it. This is not how Gogeta was. His…..

 

….baby. The pregnancy with him was so painful…and they almost died. Goku’s woman tried to kill them in his sleep. After that night…he vowed to be a better father. He would not put his children in danger anymore. Not for pride. So Gogeta is spoiled. He isn’t the only culprit however. It seemed his lover got the same feeling….they both worked hard to be good parents. They were forever partners…locked in an unbreakable bond. This made him swell with pride and love. A wave of feeling swept over him, and tanned cheeks stained red.

 

He loved Kakkarott. He truly and utterly loved him, inside and out. Every facet of him, his life, his very being. Of course he knew he loved his idiot, but this was a new feeling. A elevated version of his love. His old love for the man seemed weak in comparison. Seemed inferior. Unworthy of such a magnificent creature. His heart throbbed in excitement in his chest, and he clutched it, eyes widened as if he had an epiphany. Maybe he did.

 

He needed to see him. Now. He needed to see his lover and tell him before something happened. Before something destroyed this….emotion tearing at him. Before it became lost in his own stubborn pride. His mate deserved nothing less. ‘Kakkarott…’ he mentally said with a caress to the beautiful gold that fringed around his mate’s pure mind.

Said saiyan was finishing up talking to the committee when he felt the brush of his lover’s mental touch. He looked to the men and held a hand to cease discussion. “Excuse me, my king speaks.”

“My mate…”

‘Kakkarott…I…I need…’ He could barely formulate words. Kakkarott could see this change in his mate’s mind, and he blushed a breathtaking smile and rose from the table to speak in the hall. “It is beautiful Vegeta….I do not deserve such a thing…”

The king shook his head. ‘You do! It is not enough, but it is…it is how I feel…I..I-“

“Shh…I want to see you say it…I will be up in a minute..please wait for me.”

Vegeta’s reddish tail bristled at the very sound of his voice. ‘I would wait forever for just a minute in my dominant’s presence…’

The white eyed man turned red. “Oh Vegeta….I will repay you for your patience. I will be there.”

Vegeta fell back onto the pillows. ‘I’ll be waiting…’

They closed the connection and Kakkarott stalked back in the room, his tail batting behind him in agitation. He sat down sharply and turned to Maverok. “So is everything in order?”

“We are still not in agreement, your highness. Forgive me if this is forward…but is my king alright?”

The uneven haired saiyan smirked. “My mate is fine, however, he desires my presence, so this disagreement must be settled now. You have my orders.”

The soldier nodded to his teacher. “Yes divine one, but-“

“This will make the tournament interesting, and it will solve this problem. I want this done. Those of you who don’t think this is a good idea, you may forfeit your area from the tournament. I thought, you were all saiyan. I have never seen saiyan men afraid of a fight. “

 

One of the committee members stood up. “My lord, with all due respect, these men are not for playing games. Your invitation will come off as nothing but a threat!”

White eyes narrowed dangerously. “Let them take it how they will. I want to know how many of them are coming, and I want to know their terms before the night is out!”

Hein and Phy were the members for their village. They were Kein’s parents, and the king thought they should have better positions of work, since their son was now a prince. Phy motioned to his lord. “ My lord Kakkarott….who do you propose should go on this mission? It has been rumored that they eat saiyan flesh…”

“Cannibals? “ The earth raised saiyan leaned forward and rubbed his temples. “Okay…maybe I’m not getting through to you here…they are from the old world. While I do not doubt they have strength, they still have not ascended to super saiyan. Therefore, they’re power levels are miniscule compared to anyone with training. This is pretty much a hunt. A warrior on a hunt can get eaten by the sabertooth as well, but he is victorious. Why? Because he is stronger than the weaker animal. Now get over your weak fears and do as I ask.”

Maverok swallowed. “Your highness…perhaps instead of the villagers…I and perhaps Lord Radditz would be more suited for this task…”

“Fine. I don’t care who does it. Just have it done and report to me later. “ He stood up from his chair and wrapped his tail around his waist, looking around the table with contempt. “As for you cowards….pray to Begeta we do not meet in the tournament.” And with that he instant trans. out of the room.

*********************


	72. Chapter 6

Hein cursed. “Fuck…”

Maverok smiled weakly at them. “Gentlemen…thank you for coming…we will convene again tomorrow.”

One man looked angry. “Will the king be here?”

“I cannot say for sure. Please excuse me.” He moved to walk out, when Hein touched his hand. “Lieutenant.”

“Master Hein…is everything well?”

The long haired saiyan looked over his shoulder at the other men and touched his back. “I wondered if I might speak with you. “

“Yes, walk with me.” Phy joined them and the three walked down the hall of the 2nd floor. Hein unconsciously took his mate’s hand. “I was wondering if we might speak with Mistress Bulma…”

“Oh. You are a part of the royal clan, I do not see why not. Prince Kein tells me you are bearing offspring from last Solaris, is that correct?”

The tall saiyan huffed. “Yes..”

“Congratulations. Here, I will take you to her, and since you are here, I’ll alert Prince Kein before I go on my mission.”

Phy stopped the young soldier. “You watch your back….Lord Kakkarott knows little of those men…do not assume they are weak.”

At this the brown eyed soldier stopped as well. “I have heard stories….I am no fool..I have fear of that place…..but I must follow my teacher’s orders…”

“There is no shame in returning swiftly..I will accompany you If you wish..”

“No I-“ He was stopped mid sentence as hazel eyed teen jumped into his arms. “Mav!”

“Jace!” He turned dark red and attempted to detach himself from his lover’s strong thighs that wrapped around his waist, but was unable. “Missed you missed you missed you!!”

Hein snorted in laughter, but Phy smiled. “Lieutenant ….is that beautiful creature your mate?”

This seemed to bring Jace back to life, and he sank down with a blush and bowed his head down. “Forgive me…..”

Maverok smiled with pride. “Yes..this is my mate, Jace. I am sorry about that…we are still newly mated. Jace, this is Masters Hein and Phy of the western village. They are the parents of Prince Kein.”

“Nice to meet you….” He blushed and turned to his lover. “I have to go…I’m late for training. I had a long day at the bakery. Master Dai-ki is going to ream me! Opps…I mean…he’s going to punish me…”

The older saiyan’s laughed, and Phy arched a brow. “You are the young one that works for Garren? Word has spread all over Vegetasei of your beauty and skill.”

Maverok smiled widely. “Really?”

“Oh yes. His delivery system he invented has made life much easier for hard working clans. You must overflow with pride.”

“Yes, I do.” Maverok smirked, and Jace turned red. He excused himself after giving his lover a shy kiss and dashed down the hall and up the stairs. 

“As I was saying, I am grateful for your offer, but you have a pregnant mate, it is far to risky to have a civilian do this job. “

Phy continued to walk with them. “And what of you? Your mate is a whelp. Hardly a shield soldier…”

He knew this. He and Jace had talked very deeply of the aspects of his job and how it was dangerous. The teen seemed to understand and accepted it. “My mate is prepared, no matter our destiny. Here we are..” They walked into the lab and Trunks and Bulma were giving medication to the men in the wing. Hein frowned. “Why are there so many men down here?”

Maverok smirked. “They hurt my mate…”

The couple stood shocked. There had to be at least…..13 men down here in casts…bandaged up and groaning in pain. Trunks frowned at him as he fed one of the men his medication. “You know it’s nothing to brag about.”

“Forgive me my prince. Master Hein his here to see Mistress Bulma. I’ll take my leave..” He left the old couple with the two earthlings and Bulma stuck her hand out. “You are Kein’s parent’s right? He told me all about you. I’m Bulma Briefs, Bra’s mother. “

They took her hand and shook it. She seemed like a strange female…. She patted the metal examination table. “Well hop up, and we will see about that baby.”

Hein took his robe off and slowly sat on the table, a blush of embarrassment on his face. When he left this place, he’d kill Phy….

**************

In a flash, he appeared in the room. Vegeta threw him onto the bed under him and kissed his lips till they were swollen. “Kakkarott!!”

“I see you have healed well….’Geta’…” That’s what Goku called him…wasn’t it? The king blushed and kissed the dumb warrior all over in a furry. “Love you, love your fucking guts you bastard.”

He got to the taunting pout of his mate’s abdomen and moaned out loud at the sight of the creamy flesh. “Fuck you look so….” He licked the small circle and dipped the tip of his tongue down into the warm navel, shuddering all over. Kakkarott hissed. “Damn Vegeta….what has gotten into you!”

“Want it-“ The king snarled to the orange pants in his way. He ripped them off with his teeth and rubbed his face against the semi erect sex between his lover’s legs. The younger saiyan rose up and hunched over his back as his shaft was kissed and licked. “Mmmfuck mate-wait!

The king however, didn’t wait. He sucked the large shaft into complete and utter arousal, and drizzled spit in over the tip before pushing his mate down. “No, need you.” He whispered against the man’s lips as his hands trailed up his strong arms above his head. He came to his wrists and clasped them together with the strongest ki rings he could make. Kakkarott growled. “Princess- what is the meaning of-“

The flame haired man straddled him and sank down sharply on the throbbing cock, letting out a loud groan of satisfaction. Tears pooled in his eyes as his hands gripped his mate’s sturdy chest. “Yes!! Kakkarott’s cock….my Kakkarott’s big cock…” He squeezed around the young saiyan, and the man below him practically whimpered. “Fuck Vegeta!! “

“I….I love you Kakkarott…I love you and I love your fat cock….” The last bit was drawn off in a moan as he began to ride the thickness, eyes staring unashamedly down at his lover’s with lust. The earth raised saiyan moaned. His lover was really horny….it wasn’t even a full moon. His body rose to meet that deliciously tight canal with eager thrusts, his muscles straining under his restraints. “I love you too my mate…ah-ahhh….say it again.”

The king’s royal erection rubbed against tight abs as he rode the hot manhood, his body heated with a fire he had no idea he possessed. The bulbous head of the rigid phallus rubbed against his prostate, and he cried out. “I love my mate and his fat cock-ah Begeta….such a big cock Kakkarott...ah-so-fucking-big!” He rose high and rolled his hips as his sweet spot was rammed against.

“Who’s cock?” Kakkarott growled out in lust, his arms rising above his head and over his lover’s bouncing form till his cuffed wrists were behind his back. He grabbed the base of the king’s reddish brown tail and stroked it in his hands till the poor ruler was sobbing in pleasure, falling forward onto his chest. “Kakkarott’s big cock!!”’

White eyes peered down at the short king as he panted like a dog in a rutt, hips moving in jerking motions. Using his hands, he spread his rear apart and held him in place. Vegeta seemed to know what this meant, because he spread his legs wider and hissed. That sent the Z fighter on edge, and he pounded the shorter saiyan hard, somehow moving from laying on his back, to pressing his mate against the head board. “ Ah-fuck-Kak-ka-rott-so-fucking-good!!”

His sweet spot was assaulted so many times he wondered how he was even still conscious. His hand wound themselves in soft black spikes and his lips connected with soft velvet. Their tongues did not duel for dominance in this game. Kakkarott had all the dominance. Vegeta was moved by it. Swept up and carried into ecstasy by it….rocked by it. He felt his loins growing heavy but that sensual voice was in his ear. “Not yet…” It whispered, and he nearly came then. Didn’t he know how much he affected him? Shaky tanned hands gripped the base of his shaft to dissuade his orgasm with pain, but even that made seed spill from him. Kakkarott’s shaft buried sac deep inside him, stretching him, filling him….he was going to explode. He shook his head. “Can’t….”

The younger saiyan slowed his thrusts to slow strokes that felt so good they were just as bad. Holding him between his arms, he climbed off the bed and walked with him across the room like he was a doll. Vegeta was in a daze, all he knew was his mate, and his taste, and smell and his touch. He licked lovingly over the mate mark presented to him, but was jerked down onto a table at the far end of the room, his dumb rival’s restrained hands cradling his head against the fall. He looked up and saw snowy eyes lidded, and sweat beading at a pale forehead. He reached up and touched his cheek. “Kakkarott….you will be my undoing….”

A raspy tongue darted out to lick his palm. “I am your undoing….”

“I rule over this planet…and you rule over me….”

Kakkarott leaned down to suck on his lower lip. “I think you have it wrong….your beauty allows you to rule over even me….my sexy princess….ready for the second round of this cock fight…”

A evil smirk spread across the older saiyan’s face. “Ready for everything you’ve got, Kakkarott…”

“Oh yeah…”

“Ye-“ His smart reply was broken as he was pounded into the table, being fucked like he’d never been before in his life. His hands gripped his lover’s shoulders as if to push him a way, but they were more to steady himself as he scooted across the table, his legs flailing as he tried to wrapped them around pale hips. “Fuuuuucccckk……”

“You like that?” Kakkarott said with a panting smirk. His lover was always so very tight…and he was holding back…that was even more delicious. The man could easily go super saiyan, or SS4 even, so that he could withstand his girth. No, he wanted to be completely submissive to him…not to his damaged counterpart…to him. And that, he loved. “’Fuck yes!! Harder you third class bastard!!”

How could he not grin? He was obviously trying to send him over the edge….oh he really loved this side of the stubborn man…

As requested, because he knew his lover was not in the position of demanding anything (even if he had ki cuffs on), he hammered his hot channel harder, angling his hips so that he slammed into the king’s prostate with a force only he could provide. The warrior below him let out a strangled gasp and dug his dull nails into his shoulder blades, causing thick rivers of blood to flow over his forearms. The smell of blood and of sex and sweat, and Vegeta did exactly what it was intended to do. What it was made to do. Drive him insane. He let go and gripped the auburn flame hair under his hands as he moaned loudly into his mate’s left ear. “Mmmph princess- is that good-take this cock-“

“FUCK!! SO GOOD KAKKAROTT!!!” Vegeta screamed, and his lover drove into him hard and deep. So hard that the table gave way to the waves of energy rippling off of his powerful body and they fell onto the floor. Shards of wood dug into their skin, and the smell of blood was renewed. The king of all saiyans was having a royal fit. His heart couldn’t take it. He was going to die. Fear of climax buried within him, and he rolled to his stomach and onto his knees, scrambling to get away. His downfall was that his mate seen his entrance, that he had seen the muscles of that tight orifice attempting to reclaim its original strength. That he seen the seed pouring down his legs, and his thighs moving in spasms to hold his shaking form.

 

Before he could get away, arms hooked under his knees and he was pulled up as his tall mate stood up on the balcony of their chambers. “Going somewhere….” He whispered into his ear, and as the sun of their planet shined down on them, the king shuddered as if he had a chill. That weapon was positioned at his throbbing entrance and he howled in painful pleasure as it stabbed up inside him, filling him with hot saiyan masculinity. His feet laid against the rail of the balcony and his hands moved to grip the scruff of his lover’s neck from behind him. “Fuck!!!!”

“With pleasure…” The third class warrior growled into his ear, and jerked his hips swiftly, jack hammering into his lover with violent force. Seed and life fluid splattered out at their union and dripped down their legs, the rail, and pooled on the ground between them. The king could not stop his moaning, he could not stop his cock from spilling seed with every thrust against his prostate. This was how he was going to die….speared by his rival’s manhood until he burst with euphoria.

Tears flowed as freely as his seed and the sound of their lovemaking made smacking noises in his ears. “Just like that-don’t you stop-don’t you dare fucking stop!!”

Neither seemed to be aware, or rather, neither cared that they had a audience, and a large one at that. Maverok and Radditz along with the committee members were leaving the castle and could hear the king’s shrieks. Maverok swallowed. “I guess that is what Lord Kakkarott meant when he said the king desired his presence….”

Radditz whistled. “Damn. My brother is going to kill him like that one day..”

On the other side, Trunks gasped as he and the soldiers he was training stared up at the scene. They had the best seat in the house. He swore he saw seed dripping like rain near them. “Fuck! I knew they fucked like that, but I’ve never seen it before!”

Gohan nodded dumbly beside him. “I thought me and Piccolo were bad. He’s going to be so sore…”

“More like have internal bleeding.”

The guards however, seemed to watch with greater interest. Like they were taking notes. Further back in the training ground, Dai ki and Jace were blushing. “That looks…like it hurts…” Jace whispered. Dai ki shook his head. “I’m afraid that appetite runs in the clan…what a big one my grandson has…he really did take after Kaki…”

Said couple heard none of this talk, only the sound of skin against skin, hearts thumping wildly, and the feeling of their loins growing heavy. Vegeta leaned forward and caught himself on the bar with his hands between feet on the rail, his eyes shut tight and mouth open wide. “AH FUCK-AHHH FUCK KAKKAROTT-AHHHHH FUCK YOUR COCK IS-SO AHHH-FUCKING-BIG!!! I’M COMING-AHH-AHHHH-AHHHHBEGETA!!!!!!!!”

Kakkarott moaned into his lover’s neck as his hands moved to capture the king’s sex. He jerked it with callus hands as he began to ride the wave of his own release. “Princess!!! So damn tight-ah-VEGETAAAAHHHH!!!” His hips broke into wild spasms as he filled him with thick streams of his essence, his body going rigid. He felt hot seed spray over his hand and drip down his wrist, and he fell to his knees and took his king with him. His vision went black.

As his seed dripped down his face, Vegeta’s eyes grew blurry, and he collapsed back against his mate, both dead to the world.

Trunks cursed. “Great. Now we have to go get them and take them to the tanks…”

*********************


	73. Chapter 7

Maverok and Radditz didn’t have time to finish watching the spectacle. They were flying northeast, towards the jungle. The younger saiyan was glad he chose his captain to come along with him on this mission. He had been a saiyan soldier before…he hoped he could reason with the men in the jungle without it resorting to bloodshed. Before they got too far, they were met by two others. Bardock and Kakkarron. They did not look happy either. Maverok bowed respectfully, but Radditz sneered. “What is the meaning of this? This is our mission.”

Bardock growled at his eldest. “Boy, those are my men. It will be a cold day in hell before I let you talk to them before I do. What do you know of the horrors they’ve seen? Do not let them fool you. Kakkarott believes they are weak because he thinks they are not strong enough to hide their power levels, and they were not found when you all came to the planet. He is wrong. These men….I trained them….they will not come easy…”

Kakkarron patted his hunting knife, grinning like the hellion he was. He was back to wearing his fur and that truly showed how old school he was. “I’ve lived near these men. They will not hesitate. It might be a good idea to send junior home…they eat weak things like him for breakfast. “

Maverok for once, broke protocol, and growled deep in his throat. “I am not weak….and this is my mission. I requested it. You may come along, but don’t you dare get in my way…”

Radditz turned and looked at the man in shock. “Damn, Mav…you’ve got balls…never would have said that to the old one…he’s from the time when men raped you to show dominance….”

Kakkarron grinned. “He would die on my cock alone... Sure little boy. We’ll play your game, but when you piss your pants, don’t ask me for a diaper change.”

There was a thick wall of tension building, and Bardock groaned. “We are wasting time and we are out in the open. We could be spotted by now. We cannot fly in, we must walk. “They dropped down and Kakkarron went into survivor mode. ‘These children don’t know what they are getting into…I better keep an eye on them…Bardock would kill me if I let the assholes get hurt…’ He walked slowly in front of tree trunks, and soon began to climb them and move from branch to branch, every once and a while hanging by his large brown tail to look around and sniff.

Bardock was keeping a good eye out as well. He had lived in the jungle with his father, so he knew how this worked. Keep hidden. Walk slowly. No noise. No feelings. He knew fear smelled like rust, and was strong and potent. If he let it get a hold of him, he’d tell everyone who he was, so instead, he patted his tail around his waist and moved at a snail’s pace. Radditz was catching on, but he and Maverok were just too loud. They didn’t know how to be stealth. His son was a large man, and his feet crumpled at least a hundred leaves in one step. He blushed at the noise, but stopped. He heard something….whizzing…

“Duck!” Maverok hissed to him, and the long haired captain moved, just barely missing an arrow to the head. He turned and growled. “What the hell was that…”

Bardock hissed a whisper to him. “You’ve been spotted. Get down!”

Before they could reply, two more arrows flew by him and one landed in his son’s shoulder. The planet destroyer groaned and plucked the arrow out, a growl rising in his throat. “Alright. Now I’m pissed.”

Maverok dropped down and hid behind a tree, trying to see if he could spot the attacker, but it was a little too late for them. They were surrounded and they didn’t even know it. To save their lives, Bardock came from his hiding spot and dropped into a stance, his black cloak dropping from his form. “Do no harm to these whelps…we all know I am who you want. “

 

From the trees a very tall saiyan with reddish brown locks dropped down in front of him and sneered in his face. “You dare break the treaty Bardock….”

“I come with word from one more powerful than I….” He was not afraid…he was remorseful. He knew very well who this man was…he was his second in command…now the leader of his men. Mirk was his name. He was one of the tallest saiyans he had ever met in his life time, his lean form making him look like a predatory feline. He wore the uniform of war, cracked and stained with old blood. He smelled unclean…his skin which he knew was golden like the sun, was now covered in dirt. His eyes were like coal…he had only seen a few men with eyes this deep. One was his mate and the other his son. Those demonic black eyes….if he was any other man he would cringe with the terror burning in his gut. Instead he willed it to ebb away as he was observed closely, as if he was trying to decipher his lies. “I care nothing of your words or the words of that child king. We have no ruler and no obligation except one. The treaty. The treaty made between the clan and you, Bardock, son of Kakkarron. Do you remember what it stated?”

 

Onyx eyes stole a glance to the two men behind him who were clad in cloaks. One of them was festering with anger, his shoulder bleeding profusely. The other seemed at a standstill, as if he wanted to intervene. The clan had formed a circle around them, and swords were clanging together.

“Look at that one…looks fuckable doesn’t he?”

Maverok held down his growl. He had to stay calm…

 

The seer tried his best to gauge the situation. He needed to get the children out safe…and he was in enough trouble as it was….his mate would probably come stomping into the jungle any minute now…and then they would all be screwed…if they knew he was alive…. “I remember…it stated that I leave the clan and not return till I have killed all of the weaklings as penance…”

Mirk grinned. “That’s right…but I see they have flourished under your instruction! They have made towns and are even breeding! You broke the treaty. Those men are weak, and they taunt our enemies to this planet. The more they grow civilized, the more eyes are on us. Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you where you stand…”

 

Kakkarron cursed to himself. These kids just didn’t know how to do business. He jumped down and grabbed the man by the throat, his jagged hunting knife at his belly. An evil grin spread over the younger saiyans features, and his tail twitched around his waist. “Kakkarron….been a long time….”

“Hi, doll face. As annoying as my offspring is, I simply can’t allow you to kill him yet. That right is still reserved for me.”

“What do you give me in return?” There was suggestion there, and Bardock grimaced. It was obvious his father’s slutty ways had not been lost on this man. What a whore. The red eyed saiyan smirked at the suggestion, and leaned into the man’s ear, the tip of his knife dragging across his belly. “You get to live….and if you listen to what my friends here have to say…I might let you sit on my cock…”

Maverok did not believe this. This was not how royal negotiations where suppose to go. He was instructed by his master to come here, tell these men what he needed to tell them and leave. He shuddered to think what would have happened had Kakkarron and Bardock didn’t decide to trail them. This angered him even more. The fact that he could not be sufficient in his orders. The very idea was laughable. Maybe he really was a tight ass.

The idea seemed to appease the soldier, and he nodded. “Fine. We will hear what they have to say…but the treaty must be appeased Kakkarron. I can’t let him go free. We will discuss the terms in my hut. “

The four walked in the mists of the clan, and Radditz frowned, trying his best to keep his arm from bleeding anymore. He was getting light headed from loss, and his body limped as he walked. Maverok saw this, but he knew his captain was too proud to take his help. Especially in front of these…..men. They were still surrounding them, as if they were afraid they’d try to escape. Some were making suggestive growls and calls towards them….his blood boiled at the thought. He would not let them rape him….he swore…never again.

Bardock’s mind was wandering. He looked at the count. There were only 20 of them…there where way more than just them. He knew for a fact there where at least 150 of them living here. And if they mated there would be more. He didn’t like those odds in comparison. His father’s charm may not get him out of this. They may have to flee. Unlike the others, he had no pride. Pride had been beaten out of him by his father. Raped out of him by soldiers. Tortured out of him by Icejins. All he had left was his mind, his mate, and his clan. He would not let his child and the other young one succumb to his fate. The jungle was stuffy and hot…the sounds of birds and of jumping creatures filled the void the silence provided, but as they came to the clearing, he could see a small patch of sunlight escaping from the canopy, and dirt covered offspring rolling on the ground as they scrapped.

So they had mated. Begeta touched even here it seemed. The clan was huge, and their huts were made out of large logs of wood. They wore the fur of animals, and old battle gear from the war. They seemed to be more than thriving. He of course, couldn’t say this. Not out loud. Men regarded them with contempt as they passed, and one pushed them into the largest hut in the center. Radditz cursed as he landed on his wound, and his power started to flux. “I’m going to-“

Bardock stopped him. “Not here, son. “

Mirk stared down between the two as he sat down in front of a small table made of a tree stump. He looked pensive, as if trying to figure out what to say next before he sighed. “So this is young Radditz….”

Bardock looked over to him and nodded. “Yes…”

Radditz scowled but as requested, kept his anger to himself. “Your father spoke very highly of you in the days of war….you are just as he described.” He sounded saddened and Radditz just looked away, a slight blush on his pale cheeks. Kakkarron rolled his eyes. “So, what are you waiting for, boy? Tell him what you’ve come here to say!”

Maverok growled. He was really not liking the old man right now. He looked at Mirk and the dirty saiyan smiled devilishly at him. “Yes, what does the pretty one have to say to me?”

He would over look that comment….. “My lord Kakkarott invites you and your clan to the warrior’s tournament 4 days from today…”

The wild saiyan laughed. Then he stared at the serious faces and snorted. “What is on your rulers mind? My men would destroy your weak people.”

“Then you should have no problem coming. “

He seemed to think about it for a minute or two, before telling the warrior at the exit to go fetch someone. He left and the hut was filled with silence before he returned, and with him a rather large man in a gray cloak. He had piercing green eyes and his ebony hair spiked upward towards his face like a reverse Mohawk. He seemed strong; Radditz could sense his power level was higher than most in the camp. So could Maverok, but the younger soldier knew something else. He knew this power signature…it seemed engrained in him…buried deep somewhere where in his mind from a time he couldn’t remember. The man seemed to notice him too. Before Mirk could even address him, he walked over to him and stared in shock, before that shock turned to anger, and he balled his fist tight. “Kitten….”

Maverok stood up sharply and as his eyes met those wild green orbs he felt the barrier of his mind shatter. He remembered….everything. “Zeek….I’m sorry!!”

That large fist connected with his face, and the long haired man fell back across the room. Everyone stood and even Mirk seemed outraged. This was not how they did business. “Zeek what the hell is wrong with you?!”

The cloaked warrior seemed unfazed by his betters’ shout. He just continued to stalk towards the shaking soldier, his own frame trembling in anger. Radditz stood between them and growled. “I suggest you return to your captain, and leave my soldier alone….”

The green eyed man growled back with even more aggression, his anger barely held back. “What I do with my mate is none of your concern. Step down. Now.”

*********************


	74. Chapter 8

Bardock saw it in his eyes…he was telling the truth. How it was possible, he didn’t know, but it was obvious he wasn’t bluffing, and his idiot son was already injured. He and his pregnant mate could not withstand it if he were to take a beating. “Boy, get out of the way.”

Radditz snarled. “Father-“

“Your mate.” That was all that seemed required for him to say. He watched him step aside and look at himself in a whole new light.

How could he be so careless? He had gotten injured…his little mate was probably writhing in pain because of it…..

Zeek came forward once more, and picked Maverok up by the scruff of his neck. “Just look at you…”

“Zeek I am going to have to ask you to take your personal affair out of the tent. I called you for a reason, but since you are incapable of thought right now, get the fuck out. “

“What is it captain…this little tramp can wait.” He tossed him in the corner and turned to him, staring for the first time at the new comers. “The weakling’s lords have challenged us to a tournament. What say you? I know my answer, but since you are my second in command, I’d like to know your input.”

The older male laughed darkly. So much so, that Bardock had to hold in a shudder of fear. Who the fuck was this man…he didn’t remember him from before….was he…wait. “Zekeel…”

He turned to him. “See you remember me after all this time. Yes that is who I am…royal guard….back in those days…”

He turned back to Mirk who seemed to be aggravated. “I think it is a splendid idea. We will crush the weaklings. They need to know their place on this planet.”

His captain seemed to agree. Kakkarron didn’t like the way this man smelled…more blood than anyone could wash away. He turned to Mirk. “So what is it going to be, doll face. I am an old man, you know. “

The dirty saiyan licked his lips at him and Bardock scowled. “Fine. We will accept this offer from your weak lords. Tell them the blood will be on their own hands. You may take your offspring with you; I have no use for such pampered creatures in my flock.”

Kakkarron smirked. “Me either, but I have to keep them. They look like me. Will you have your witch fix the brat up before we leave? He’s not going to make it back if we don’t, and my mate won’t be pleased if I don’t bring him home.”

Radditz hissed. “Old one I can take care of myself!”

Even Mirk looked his nose down at his stubbornness. “Stupid child you should respect your elders. If not for him, my men would have taken turns with your body till you had no life to save. Go with Akara, he will have the witch fix your wound. Kakkarron, I will meet you outside…”

“Right behind you, lover.” 

“Just how I like it.” He left and Maverok walked out slowly followed by Zeek. Bardock bared his teeth at his father. “You are seriously going to fuck him?! What of mother? How can you disgrace him by lying with that bastard?!”

“Sex is just sex boy. What me and your mother have is more than that, and I do not need you to tell me who I can and who I cannot fuck. If you’re so put off by it, then maybe it is you who want to sit on my cock instead. “

“You have no pride.”

The red eyed alpha pushed his bratty son on his back and pinned him to the dirt floor. “Have you learned nothing from me? Pride makes you weak Bardock. If you learn nothing from it, learn that…” They stared at each other before something started thrumming deep in the younger male’s chest, and he bit his lip. Kakkarron smirked and licked his son’s cheek, a purr leaving his throat. “You look much like your mother….but you are a silly thing, my son…you strive so hard for my affections…and yet you hate the man I am.”

Bardock blushed darkly, unwanted arousal stirring between them. “It is not the man you are I hate. It is the affections you give away, father…”

“Then be the saiyan I tried to raise you to be…take them from me….demand what you deem to be yours…and I will not leave this tent…”

The seer shuddered at the thought. He had been under his father before…this was not the first time…however…he was young then…and now he knew who he was as a saiyan…he shuddered to think of what he would be like as a lover. A hand slid between them and he bit his lip till it bled to stop his moan. Kakkarron licked that crimson. He needed to teach his son a lesson…but not here…he was still too stubborn. “You will still deny this, even now…fine. Then I will take my leave.”

He stood and Bardock looked desperately at him, but his lips could say nothing to keep him from leaving. He watched him go, and with him, his heart and his anger swelled inside him.

*******

Maverok walked silently with the tall saiyan from the camp, and when they were far from prying eyes and leaning ears, he looked over at the other with pain. Zeek stared at him coldly. His anger had not dissipated. He looked him up and down in appraisal, and seemed unsatisfied at what he saw. Maverok knew what he’d say, but he cringed at what was to come. “Just look at you…”

“I didn’t know Zeek…I didn’t know you were alive…”

“So you go off, join the royal army and mate with someone else?! What the hell Kitten?! All those times you told me you’d rather die than work for the fucking king….abandoned me for my job…cursed me for serving…and here you are…a preverbal boot licker for the son of the man that sold your mother!”

Maverok didn’t speak, he knew he deserved that. He merely hung his head down, but a hand came out to grip his throat, and he was slammed into a tree. Forcefully his neck was yanked to the side, and he shook. Was he going to rip his throat out….

“Look at this…just fucking-you know I waited for you….I never even…” Green eyes stared painfully at the red mate mark bruising pale flesh. “Is he a good fuck….”

No answer.

“Answer me! I said is he a good fuck?!”

Tears seeped from brown eyes. “Yes!”

“Is he better than me…..does he fuck you better than I ever did….”

“Don’t make me answer that Zeek….”

“You have no fucking rights! You will answer!”

A choked sob left the young soldier and he leaned his head back against the tree trunk, looking up into the man’s eyes. “No! No he doesn’t fuck me like you did….”

That strangling hand released his throat to stroke up to his cheek, wiping tears from his eyes. The dirty, cloaked man leaned over him, their foreheads pressing together. “Does he love you kitten…even when you lie….does he make the pain go away….does he love you like I do….”

“He says that he loves me…I know he does….I..I can’t betray his trust Zeek….he has been hurt too much…”

“What of my pain….I thought you were dead….I awakened and prayed to Begeta you were revived…every day I searched….all this time….you were alive…my little Kitten…..” That thumb stroked tears over his lips, and Maverok shuddered violently, heat pooling in his loins, his body growing with arousal. “Don’t do this Zeek….please don’t do this…”

“I can smell his weakness all over you….he does not deserve you….come back to me Maverok…we can kill this silly bond and finally be together again…no war…just us….”

That sounded so tempting… “Things are different now…I can’t…my mate-“

“I am your mate!” Zeek growled, his hot emeralds boring into him. He crushed his lips against softer ones, and Maverok latched on to his neck, moaning deep into his mouth. Their tongues danced across one another, and tails intertwined as they moved franticly together. Strong hands snatched off his armor and dug into the tight black underwear of his uniform, stroking his rigid sex with knowing strokes. Their lips parted and Maverok whined. “Zeek-ahh hells-please!!”

“Mine, my mate, my cock! You have no right to give it away to anyone!” That callused hand rubbed deeply over the head of his weeping slit as he hissed the words into the young saiyan’s ear, his tail tugging at the black material between them. The long haired male panted, hips jerking up into the touch, his hands wound in his old mate’s hair. “Can’t do this Zeek-ah fuck like that!! Wait-no!!!” The black underwear of his uniform was pulled off and he was forcefully turned around, his rear parted and a thick cock rubbed between his cheeks. He hissed, nails digging into the tree back. “You want my cock kitten…say it…” That hard appendage continued its assault, the head licking back and forth over his now twitching entrance. His cock leaked his seed against the orange leaves of fall as he whimpered. “Please…don’t do this Zeek…don’t do this…”

“You want it that bad?”

“Yesss….”

“Then have it…” Without preparation, that thick sex pressed into him, stretching him, filling him with corruption. His eyes shut against the painful pleasure, and he felt his lover press against his back, moaning against his neck. “His cock is not big like mine….is it…”

He already knew the answer. If the asshole was fucking his mate, he could hardly tell. He was still tighter than the jaws of life. He heard his little thief groan as he sank deeper, and smirked as he moaned in a high pitched whine. “No!! No one’s cock is bigger than yours!! It hurts Zeek!!”

“That’s because that little boy isn’t fucking you right sweetheart…hold still…daddy will shove his cock right where you need it…” He pulled back and did just that, thrusting his manhood fully into the young male and groaning in satisfaction. Maybe it was for old time’s sake…maybe it was the fuck….but Maverok screamed at the top of his lungs as his prostate was brutally slammed against, tears pooling at the corner of his eyes. “Thank you daddy!!”

He did it again, and again the soldier thanked him, till words were lost on them, and their rutting grew savage. Pale legs were raised up, and the tree was gripped tightly as flesh slapped against flesh. Zeek moaned deeply, delighting in the sight of his cock being milked by the tight muscle of his mate’s hot canal. “Fuck-ahh kitten-here comes your milk!!” He hammered into him till the poor man was gasping, his eyes wide. He desperately tugged at his cock, and the thick shaft was viciously yanked from him and he was forced on his knees. He tensed, mouth open as he came in hot waves of thick creamy seed. His lover’s ‘milk’ shot down his throat and he swallowed painfully before collapsing back against the tree, panting like a dog.

 

Green eyes glazed over in their orgasmic state, and their owner knelt down to lick over his lover’s bruised cheek, purring deep in his throat. “Love my kitten…”

Maverok blushed, his heart not willing for him to lie. “He loves you too…”

Radditz, who was far enough not to be sniffed out or seen, was shocked, and amused, and alittle pissed off at his soldier. Cheating on his mate was his problem, but loving someone else but his mate? That was wrong. He didn’t know the details, so he left it be, but he knew he’d have to talk some sense into the idiot before the young mate he had at home got hurt. “Fucking idiot…”

*******

28 years ago, Vegetasei

The club was lit with shimmering lights in sparkles of red and yellow as men watched a young saiyan with black chains dance on the bar top. He wore a tight leather like top and sinful red shorts, his small frame gyrating to the foreign music. He had to be no more than 17. He was a young thing, but the stare he gave the men of this shitty place said different. His spiky hair covered one of those mesmerizing eyes, and swayed slightly as he moved.

The bartender paid the kid no mind. He worked around him to deliver the drinks to his patrons. The boy said he’d work to keep off the streets, and this is what he did. The men seemed to like it enough; they stuffed coins into the boy’s boots as he passed, but it was against the law of King Vegeta to have such a club. Saiyan’s were not suppose to dance and saiyan’s were not suppose to be drinking during war time. Soldiers came in the club too soon for comfort, and everyone scattered except for the boy. He smirked as he stood, a finger in his mouth, the other flipping them off. “Well if it isn’t the king’s bitches. Don’t you have some Icejin cock to suck?”

The soldiers growled and powered up, but one didn’t. He held them back. “Leave this little shit to me. Go get the others. They left out the back door.”

They followed orders, and soon it was just the two of them. He walked slowly over to the boy. “Come quietly squirt. Don’t have time for games.”

“Who said I was playing? I’m working here. Either pay up or get out.” His tail swayed with his indignation. “This is the fourth time this week boy. Do you enjoy the rack?”

“Not as much as you enjoy putting me on it, pig. “

There was a long sigh, and the soldier sat down at the bar and took a long drink from the bottle in front of him before holding looking towards his reflection in the glass pane behind the liquor wall. “Why do you do it…you steal and rob people’s homes…where are your parents? Don’t you have a clan to go home to?”

The boy sat down on the bar top beside the man and swung his legs back and forth before resting them on a stool. “I have nothing…everything that I ever had was taken by this war….your king took my mother and sold her into slavery…”

At this the man stared up at him. He had never heard of the king selling anyone… “Are you sure-“

“I fucking saw it!!” Hot tears started to form at the corner of the boy’s eyes as he shook in anguish. “Just go ahead and take me in….I don’t feel like running…” He held his hands out in front of him and waited to be yanked. Larger hands did take his wrists, but instead he was pulled down into the warrior’s lap and enveloped in a warm hug. “I am sorry…”

“That’s what they all say….what is this…you’re going to take me now? You won’t be my first….the homeless man on Griyer Street took that honor….”

The soldier’s green eyes widened, and he pulled back to look at the boy. “You were raped…” he uttered in shock, but the teen just laughed bitterly, his brown eyes growing cold. “What do you expect? He’s just one of many people who stole something from me. You call me a thief, but I’m the one who has been robbed.”

This poor child…to lose clan, and his virginity…and to be punished for crimes to which he obviously committed to get some small revenge…he felt ashamed for hurting him…for taking him in and letting others hurt him. The man looked at him and made a decision immediately. “I am going to adopt you.”

“Hahaha!!”

“I’m serious.”

The boy stopped laughing. “Why….why would you do that….you feel sorry for me? I don’t want your fucking pity.”

“I’m going to do it because I want to, and it’s not pity. You need a clan, and I have no mate or children. I do not think I will get the luxury of having one with the way this war is going…at least I could go to Begeta knowing you are taken care of.”

“I’m not calling you daddy…”

The two broke out into laughter and the boy snorted. “You really think I’m going to trust you? As soon as you’re gone, I’m going to raid your house and steal your stuff. You’ll never see me again.”

“I will find you.”

“I hate soldiers. You work for that asshole. You have no shame.”

The man frowned, but ignored the comment. He knew why the teen said that. “What is your name….”

The teen blushed darkly and for a moment, he looked his age. Young and seemingly innocent. “Maverok….” he whispered. A strong hand came up to brush the spikes from the teens face, and uncovered a mole below his eye. This made the man blush as well, and he smiled. “I am Zeek…your new daddy.”

******

They lived together for months. The boy would run away as soon as it was time for the older saiyan to go to work, but after work, he’d always find him, and bring him home. They started to get along 4 months in to his ‘parentage’, and 6 months into it the dynamics of their strange relationship changed. The boy became a man, and his looks became….extremely appealing. He reminded him of a sleek cat the way he curled and twisted, and so he affectionately nicknamed him Kitten.

It was one of those nights after he dragged him home and dumped him in the hot spring with him for a bath, that Zeek started to feel uneasy around him. Where frail arms once where, muscles had been built, and the teen was rippled with ripeness. His eyes became even more taunting than before, and all of his friends wondered why he wasn’t fucking him yet. He was beautiful, Zeek admitted this to himself, but he promised to be his parent, and though it was common for clans to mate, this boy did not share his heritage…it would be like fucking a stranger…and that meant claiming a mate. He couldn’t claim this child…he would be no better than all those men who saw fit to take advantage of him.

He was brought out of his thoughts as he was splashed with the heated water, and his face turned a steamy red. “What the hell, you fucking brat?!!”

Maverok laughed. “Sorry daddy….” The teen said without thinking, and when he realized, he turned towards the soldier and the two blushed. Zeek pulled him close. “What did you call me…”

“….daddy…” The young saiyan gasped, and his hands fell onto a sturdy chest. His finger made circles over that flesh, and he looked down. “Zeek…”

“Yes….” The man was shocked by the title, and unfortunately turned on by it. He looked away, and tried his best not to inhale the aroma wafting from the body next to him. “You said…you would give me anything I wanted if I stayed…right…”

“Yes…”

“Anything at all…no matter what it is…”

There was something happening here…his tail swished in the water, and his eyes closed, heart pounding. He would give this smart mouthed child all of Vegetasei if he asked…he knew he would…because he felt something….and he knew that unease was because of it…

“I want two things….one I’ll ask for now…the other later…I…I want you to claim me….I want to be your mate….”

Zeek swallowed hard. He had been imagining that…had to have been just another fantasy…like so many he had… “I’m sorry Kitten, what did you say?”

“I said……I want to be your mate…”

He had heard right. He pushed the boy away. “Maverok I can’t…”

“Then you’re a fucking liar.” The boy turned from him and started to get out of the water, but he was yanked back down. “Don’t you dare run away again!”

“Let go of me!! You are just like everyone else!!” He twisted and punched at the man’s chest, tears running down his face. Zeek was horrified. He held him in his grasps by his wrists. “I am not like them!! I am saying no because I refuse to be like them!!”

Maverok let out a choked sob and banged his fist against him. “But you are just like them!! You stole from me too, and refuse to give me anything in return!!”

“What have I stolen?!” He had taken nothing from the boy. He had given him food and shelter.

Brown eyes raised and the teen looked innocent as he spoke. “My heart, you bastard!! Give it back!! Give it back to me!! Stop being nice to me! Beat me! Use me!! Anything but this hurt!!” Zeek crushed him in a hug and the boy sobbed hard against his chest, fists still pounding at his arms. “What the fuck am I suppose to do now?!!”

“I love you too Kitten….”

“Don’t fucking lie to me….” His words were cold.

“I’m not lying…I will claim you as mine….as my kitten….”

Maverok shuddered. “Do you really mean it….you will mate with me…”

“I do. With all my heart….your daddy doesn’t tell lies…if it is what you want…then I will give it to you…”

The long haired teen blushed, but this time it was for a different reason. He pressed closer to the older saiyan and shuddered. “I want…I want daddies cock…”

The royal soldier grabbed the boy by the waist and leaned into his ear, his hips moving to rub his erection against the teen’s thigh. “Not here…daddy will fuck you in his bed…” That sent a wild shiver down the thief’s spine, and his arms wrapped around the other’s neck. “Daddy…hurry…”

The green eyed male groaned. He loved when the teen called him that…with his little voice that was neither a boys nor mans. He pulled him up with him from the water. And without even going for their clothes, he flew back home and went right threw the bedroom window. Once they got there, the teen was shaking from cold, his wet body writhing underneath him. With a rise of ki, they were dry, and then their eyes met, and the younger of the two licked his dry lips. “Don’t look at me like that…”

Zeek smiled. “I cannot help it…you have grown very beautiful…”

Maverok blushed and pulled him down more, speaking against his lips. “Your eyes are not what I want all over me, Zeek…”

He shuddered. He was so…enticing…”And what is it you want on you….kitten…”

“Your mouth…” His request was granted, and they kissed for the first time, tongues bathing over each other, committing each other’s flavor to memory. Smaller hands swerved down the guard’s strong back, fingertips dipping into the plane of his spine before dropping to his sides. One continued a path on his hips, and slid between them to touch his sex. Both groaned and shuddered at the contact. The teen whimpered abit. “I want to suck it….”

The older saiyan moaned at his talk. “But I thought it was my mouth you wanted on you…”

Maverok bit at his future mate’s kiss swollen lips. “Please daddy….your kitten wants your milk…”

Fuck. His eyes rolled in the back of his head. This boy was going to be the death of him. He knew it. He rolled them over till the young one was on top, and his hands graced his cheeks. “Go ahead…”

The boy kissed his lips in a thank you and began to etch his way down the hard muscles of the large man. Zeek was a big saiyan no matter how old his lover was, his frame was tall, and his build thick…the teen was shocked by many things this man did and didn’t do. Although he was strong he never hit him, he had a commanding voice, but he usually never yelled…he never broke promises…and he never lied. He was a honorable saiyan, and the street rat felt Begeta had blessed him for letting him have such a gift. His lips kissed down the ridges of tight abs, and the small pout of his abdomen before they met dark curls. He experimentally racked his nails through the small forest, and golden hips bucked up. “Kitten….do not tease me…”

He smirked. He was still adolesant in mind, and the idea of driving his ‘parent’ up the wall made him plot evilly. That was, before his eyes found the man’s desire. He swallowed a lump in his throat. It was very large….he suppose it was only rational…after all…the man was a giant of a saiyan…but still…he tried to wrap his hand around the base, but when his fingers didn’t meet, he whimpered with fear and deep arousal. “Daddies cock is big…”

At the touch of that hand the warrior went rigid, and took in a sharp intake of air. “It is only because you arouse me so….”

The 18 year old positioned himself between his new lover’s thighs, and both of his hands worked the base of his mighty manhood, a purr leaving his throat as he bathed over the tip with his pink tongue. He circled the slit, and a pearly droplet of seed drizzled out on his waiting tongue. He groaned in appreciation at the sure taste of him. “Fuck you taste good Zeek…”

Without another thought of fear he dropped his lips to the large head, and sucked the hardness in a wild desperation, hands helping him stroke it with fever. The older warrior wrapped his tail around the teen’s neck and pulled him down more, hands gripping the pillow under him. “Ahh-ah your mouth is like fire-“ His hips moved up to meet those hot touches, and before not even a minute he was coming, his crown lodged in the young saiyan’s throat. “Fuck!!”

Maverok choked painfully, and pulled off the still squirting shaft. Seed shot over his face and he hissed. His own cock made a large wet spot on the bed, silvery bridges of seed trailing from his twitching sex. “Your milk is…so. Damn. Good.”

“Your mouth is damn good. Come here…it is my turn to taste you…” He did as he was asked, and his nervous shivers broke out into quakes of pleasure as the other stroked, and massaged his most sensitive parts, slowly, gently. Like no other cared to. His legs cocked open and he offered himself up to this man who decide to show him kindness. Digits stroked and stretched him, lips caressed his dripping hardness, and his loins began to pool. The teen arched his back. “Fuck Zeek…gonnacum…gonnacum!!”

“Not yet…” That delicious voice whispered, and those hands and lips were gone. The teen whined in protest, hips moving with need. “Please hurry….want you so bad!”

“Shh…” The wiser of the two uttered as he lathered his throbbing shaft with oil. He knew this would hurt the boy…he was thick and his tip large…he vowed to go slowly, to show the teen pleasure, like none of his other lover’s dared. Slowly the massive crown of his cock breeched the small puckered opening, and he looked down with sympathy as the teen fought not to scream out his agony. “Hush my mate…it will only hurt for a little while…” The bulbous head finally made its way inside, and he leaned down to stroke the teen’s shaft and kissed his now bloody lips. Maverok whimpered into that kiss, nails digging into the golden flesh of his lover’s back. “It hurts Zeek…”

“That’s because daddy has a big cock…relax…” He slid a few more inches, then a few more, and the poor saiyan child cried all the way. Finally, his sac patted the backs of the boy’s cheeks, and he watched him let out a large breath. He was using all his will power not to hurt his boy…the little thief’s hot channel choked his cock…he wanted to pound his little ass..but he knew this needed to be special…he wanted it to be so. When he looked down, Maverok seemed like he had calmed a bit. And he licked his tears away. “Are you alright….”

The teen nodded. “Yes….I knew you were going to be a pain in the ass the moment I met you…” The two laughed and Zeek nuzzled at the base of his creamy neck. “Are you ready?”

“Yes…” The two clamped down on their lover’s neck, and blood flowed between them, heart beats could be heard, and senses and power spiked. When they pulled away, Maverok smiled a bloody smile. “Wow….can you hear it? This feels so good!”

His mate nodded and purred. “It does my little mate….” He slowly started to move, drawing back alittle before stroking back inside that heat, his life partner gasping at every stroke. Once nothing but his tip was left in that channel, he thrusted deeply, and hit the teen’s prostate dead on. “Holy Begeta!!”

“You liked that?” He teased, and did it again. Maverok clawed down his back. “YES!! Oh fuck Zeek!! That feels so good-harder please!!”

His request was granted, and soon they were truly rutting, the soldier pounding into his new mate with all his force, and delighting in the fact that the boy was loving it. Screaming for it. Those little hips slammed down to meet his thrusts, and even he couldn’t hold back his moans. “Fuck kitten-so tight-you love daddies cock, don’t you!”

“Fucking love it!! Sooooo-deeep-hells!!” His legs were raised above his head and that thick phallus hammered his ass, slamming into his sweet spot every single time. His own neglected manhood was spewing his seed, and he clenched the sheets as he felt his orgasm approaching. “I’m coming on daddies cock-I’m coming on daddies cock!! OH GODESS-ZEEEEK!!!!”

It was all too much for the young soldier to bear, and he too came hard, his entire body breaking into spasms as he climaxed. The two collapsed into the sheets and Zeek rolled over so not to crush the smaller saiyan, pulling him up to his chest. “That was heaven mate…”

Maverok buried his head into his arm and smiled. “Yeah…love your guts, boot licker.”

“You too, street rat.”

*********************


	75. Chapter 9

“I have to go…” He had just barely been able to get dressed. The others were waiting for him. Zeek seethed. “You don’t have to do anything.”

“Don’t make this hard Zeek…”

“You already did. Fine. Go for now. Do not think this is over.” He was pulled into a heated kiss, and the young male pulled away and broke out into a run. He didn’t look back. He couldn’t. The four finally left the area and were half way out the jungle when Radditz broke the silence. “So…what are you going to do, ‘kitten’.”

“Captain, I’m really not in the mood for one of your jokes.”

The long haired destroyer snorted. “Who said it was a joke. You know that is going to come to bite you in the ass, don’t you?”

Kakkarron rolled his eyes. “What is with you brats. So he fucked someone. Big fucking deal. His mate should understand. We are animals. That is what we do.”

Bardock growled at this. “His mate is young. He will not be so understanding.”

Maverok was getting angry. Real fast. He was not the man that came into this jungle…they had no idea. “My mate and whom I sleep with is no one’s business but my own. I’d appreciate it if-“

“It is my business. My son entrusted that human child to you, despite his better judgment.”

The youngest of the four stopped walking and stood in anger. “Then tell me old man, what would you do?! Tell me, what the fuck would any of you do if your mate came back from the dead after you were mated to someone else?!”

Radditz raised raised his hands. Man he was pissy. He could understand why, but he was not a man to take yelling lightly. “I would stay with my new mate, and leave that dirty traitor back in the jungle where he belongs. Did you hear him talk about the people like garbage? What did any of them do to him? You are crazy if you go back to that nut job.”

Bardock had to agree. “What is done is done Maverok. You must let the past be. Jace is a good mate to you, we all can see that. Do not hurt him. I know Zekeel. He will recover from this. Jace will fall apart if you break your bonds.”

Kakkarron wasn’t believing this. “Will you two shut the fuck up? Can’t you see the man is in pain? His fucking old mate has just reopened his entire life up, you two idiots can’t see he’s not the same person he was before?? How can he go back to that child now. Why don’t you two leave him to deal with his own problems and walk so we can get back before I break down and camp out here.”

At this, the seer snarled. “You can stay out here for all I care!”

“Not on your life, boy. As long as my mate is at that damn castle, so am I.”

Radditz rolled his eyes. He was tired, and wanted to check on his own lover. “Forget this, I’m flying back. Stay here and argue if you must.” He lifted from the ground and took off. Bardock gave a final glare to the two, and followed in his son’s lead. Maverok just stood. He almost didn’t want to leave this juncture between his worlds. Kakkarron turned to him, and put a hand on his shoulder. “Do not let those fools’ words burden your mind, boy. You are far wiser than them. You will do what is best.”

He was shocked. It was funny…hours ago, he couldn’t stand the man infront of him. Now he was comforting him. “Thank you…I will go back with you…”

“Fine. Let’s get out of here and get some food. Kakkarott’s wench should have dinner prepared by the time we get there. “ With that, they continued to walk.

**********

When Radditz and Bardock got to the castle, they were greeted by a smiling Goku. “Hi guys! How’d it go? Are they coming? I’m really excit-“

Radditz growled as he passed. “Shut the hell up Kakkarott.”

“Damn! You don’t have to be so mean! Dad-“

“Not now, son.” The two passed him up and left to their respective quarters. The earth raised saiyan frowned and pouted a little. Vegeta was reading the reports from Nappa when he saw his lover’s signature sad face. “What’s the matter Kakkarott?”

“Dad and Radditz just brushed me off….I think the visit to the guys in the jungle went bad…I should have went…” Kakkarron and Maverok came walking in, and the younger of the two had a bruise on his face. Goku walked over to him. “Mav’, what happened?? Dad and Radditz wouldn’t tell me anything!”

Maverok started to speak, but then he just passed him up as well. Kakkarron stopped his grandson before he followed him. “Kakkarott I will tell you what happened. Leave him be…he…has other things going on.”

So with Vegeta and Goku in a conference room, the red eyed saiyan told them what happened. Once he was finished, he waited for their reactions. Vegeta frankly, didn’t see what went wrong. So Kakkarott’s silly guard had a fuck while they were gone, how was that the end of the world?

His mate however, was pissed. “So that’s why he was like that….he better do the right thing..I’m going to go-“

“No your not. Stay away from that boy! What is with you idiots? That is his problem. Seems like the only one with sense around here is Vegeta!”

The king shrugged. “What do I care if a guard get’s fucked on a mission. That is his personal business. “

“Exactly!”

“Vegeta, you know Maverok is mated to Jace!”

“And? It is none of our business Kakkarott. Once they mated, he became that boy’s problem. The boy will find out and beat the hell out of him, and that is still, his problem.”

Kakkarron laughed. “I doubt that twink can kick his ass.”

“Wanna bet? I’ve seen the boy in his training with Dai ki…he has gotten strong. Real strong. I’ll bet it on a match in the tournament, old one.”

“Oh yeah? I’d-“

Goku stood up sharply. “This is not funny, and my friend’s life is not something to bet over! You two are disgusting!” He turned and left the room. Vegeta cursed. “Fuck I hate him sometimes.”

Kakkarron laughed. “He is your mate.”

“He was my enemy first. It is his good intentions that make him susceptible to weakness. He will butt into their relationship, and get burned, and I will have to deal with his bitching. “

“That is what being mated is all about, boy. You and your father seem to be the smart ones. I don’t know what I’m going to do about your dumb ass mother.”

“He is as romantic as Kakkarott. Being raised by Freeza will beat all the romance out of a man. “

“Living in the jungle with hungry wolves trying to eat you will do that too. “

Vegeta laughed. “I don’t doubt it. So, about that bet…

**************

Piccolo watched with a little anger as his mate spared with some of the soldiers and Trunks. They all fawned over him. Even Trunks to his shock, which pissed him off more. Here he was, unable to train, pregnant, and had to watch his mate be hit on by everyone in the damn training room. “Holy crap, Gohan! Your even stronger than you were last time! Don’t go beserker on the towns people!”

“Prince Gohan, your power level is god like! “

“Please, be my personal trainer!”

That was enough. He walked out and went to go find something else to keep his mind off of those comments. He had no such luck however, as he ran into Videl. Of all the people…

She smiled at him, and he wanted to puke. “Hey Piccolo. “

“Hello…”

“I heard the big news!! Congratulations!!” She started to move like she’d hug him, but stopped and blushed. This was Piccolo after all. He’d upper cut her if she did that. The blue eyed woman instead motioned to him. “I’m watching a movie with a couple of the guys, please come watch it with us!”

“I don’t rea-“

“Please? It’s just me and Dai ki and Devon and Chichi and Bulma. Come on, if you don’t like it, you can go right back out.” He sighed. He really did need a place to hide from his lover… “Fine…” They walked into the room where a large tv was set up, and the other four smiled at him as he came in. Devon smiled brightly, and so did Dai ki. “Piccolo!!”

“Hello….”

Videl cheesed. “He’s going to watch the movie with us!!”

The namek started to sit on the floor, but Chichi pulled him onto the bed. “You are not going to sit on that hard floor in your condition! Sit up here!” They all huddled around him, and he felt trapped. Devon blushed. “I am so happy for you. Do you think your offspring will be male or female?”

“I’m not sure….” He had never even thought about it.

“It doesn’t matter! It’s my grandchild, he or she will be beautiful! Just look at Pic han. Have you ever seen a cuter thing?”

They all nodded in agreement. Piccolo mentally cursed. He had just walked right into a submissive chat…

He moved to get up when he was pulled right back down. This time it was Dai-ki. “Now beautiful namek, you really should stay. Our mates need time to themselves too…it is good for we beta’s to bond this way. In my young days, clans always had bonding this way. “ There was a knock on the door, and Videl went to open it. It was Goten and Bra. The black haired teen grinned goofy like his father as he walked in babyless, his sister rolling her eyes behind him. “Free at last, free at last!!”

Bulma laughed. “Got Trunks and Gohan to watch the kids?”

“Yes!!”

Piccolo arched a brow. “Gohan is watching the children?”

“Yup. Him and Trunks and Grandpa Vegeta. Didn’t tell them where we were though, in case they start looking!” The group laughed. Even Piccolo. At least he knew his mate wasn’t being ogled by horny soldiers. He relaxed abit, and rubbed his stomach. Bra was in her pjs. Infact, everyone was in there pjs except for him. “What is going on here?”

“We are having a sleep over. You know, movies, popcorn, bitching about our mates and talking about who’s hot!!”

The green haired man frowned, but Devon shook his head. “Don’t worry Piccolo, we have some extra sleeping clothes for you.”

“I am not staying that long.”

“But you have to!! We are getting revenge on the dominants! If you leave, they will win!”

“Revenge?”

Chichi nodded. “We cook for them, clean for them, give them children, it’s time for us to get a break. It will make them appreciate our company more. I heard how Gohan’s been treating you, don’t take that! Stay!”

Goten nodded. “Yeah Piccolo. Stay. It’s just for one night. Gohan has been a jerk. I heard he made some guy in his class give him a blow job!”

The warrior gasped. “What?!”

Everyone went OOoooo!!

Devon whimpered a little. “I heard that too Piccolo…I’m sure he didn’t mean anything by it. From what the soldiers told me, the man was being a asshole in class, and your mate showed him he wasn’t man enough to um….take his…well..” he turned red.

Dai-ki patted his back. “Do not fret over that. It is a alpha saiyan’s nature to rutt with many ripe men, however, it is a submisssive’s right to put him back in his place so he remembers, only his mate can bear him children. “

Chichi frowned. “That son of mine….he doesn’t know what he has! Piccolo, you are a good man! You should definitely stay, he needs to be punished!!”

They were starting to make a lot of sense…. “How will us being cooped up in these rooms punish him?”

Bulma grinned evil that rivaled even Vegeta. “I had my machine do a mock full moon program tonight..they will be dying for sex!”

“Won’t they just go get it somewhere else?!” He was appalled.

“Nope, doused their contraceptive shots with a bit of a new serum I made. It’s like matting obsession tonic. Anyone else will just make them sick to their stomachs!”

Goku walked in and locked the door with his key he stole back from Vegeta. “You should have put that in Maverok’s shot too.”

Goten frowned. “What?”

“He cheated on Jace with another man…”

Even Bra was shocked. “Holy shit.”

“Yeah. Don’t know what he was thinking…”

Dai ki sighed. “Kakkarron told me that the male was Maverok’s old mate…he regained his memories tonight....of his life before Vegetasei’s death. “

Videl whistled. “Damn that is drama you can’t make on tv! That poor kid…”

The eldest of the group smirked. “I wouldn’t worry about Jace. I have trained him well. He has ascended twice in a week. Even I did not achieve this.”

Goten gaped. “SS2 in a week?! Oh Maverok is going to get the shit kicked out of him when that kid finds out.”

Goku smiled a little. Maybe his little friend was not as helpless as he thought. He plopped down and leaned against Piccolo, who froze for a moment, before relaxing. A pale hand rubbed his front, and he blushed. “It’s only a couple of weeks old Goku. It’s barely anything.”

“Nu uh. That’s my grandson. I’m so happy for you guys! I can’t wait to meet him!”

“How did you escape Vegeta, and how is it you all say no one can find us.”

Videl laughed. “We are in Chichi’s room. It has a ki proof door and is pretty impenetrable. They would never think to look in here. Plus, I paid Pan to throw them off trail.” She snickered.

Goku smirked. “I’d tell you…”

He held his hand up. “Don’t want to know.”

Videl stood up and put a hand on her hip. “First things first. We have got to get Piccolo comfortable!”

They all cheered. “Yeah!!”

Piccolo started to inch away. “No thank you.”

“Too late Piccolo. Come on.” Like the skillful nudist he was, Goku tugged and pulled, effectively taking off all his old rivals weighted armor and tugged him into the bathroom. Videl threw the pj’s in, and before he could fight back, the namek was dressed in a pair of silk green pajamas, complete with fuzzy slippers. Goten whistled. “Dad, you have got to show me how to do that.”

“Hehehe!”

Piccolo was a interesting shade of purple. He was blushing not just from his embarrassment of being stripped by his old rival. A man who had sucked him off in a bathroom and rode his cock till he sobbed in pleasure. That alone was enough, however, it had more to do with how soft the garments were…how comfortable he was in them. He had never been ‘pampered’, nor had the desire to be so, but he could not lie to himself. It felt…nice to feel so…warm and…soft. In a daze he walked back into the room with his friend as he was pulled, and sat back down where he had done so originally. Goku immediately took position on his shoulder again and sat a bowl of popcorn between them. “Have some?”

Chichi curled up next to Bulma, and they all turned to the tv. The namek had seen televisions before…he just never watched them. It was a human past time, and he, wasn’t human. Now, he watched in amazement as a shiny light flashed in his eyes, and a loud noise pierced through the room. He raised his hand of and gathered his ki, but Goku stopped him. “Hold on there! It’s just the tv, Piccolo! It makes loud noises when it starts.”

Everyone looked at him again…he disliked having all the attention in the room. Lucky for him, the movie began, and they all watched in silence. The movie was titled. Jane Eyre. In the movie, a woman grew up with hardships, but became educated, and hired at a manor as a tutor for a young foreign girl. Her employer was a rude and callus man, but she saw through his exterior, and the two fell in love. They were, not to be however, as the man didn’t tell her he was married to the crazy woman of the manor, and she fled.

Everyone seemed on pins and needles as she left him at the alter. Piccolo actually gasped. The woman moved away, but later learned, the manor have burned down, and his wife died. When she went to visit her love, she found him burned from the fire, and blind. It didn’t matter to her though. She loved what was inside him, and they wedded, and have 2 children. There was not a dry eye in the room. Goku balled his eyes out against Piccolo’s shoulder. “That was so beautiful!”

Piccolo tried to hide his tears in his sleeve. Bra turned her head away, and the rest openly let their tears stream down their cheeks. Once the sniffles had resided, they were replaced by sighs. Devon hugged a pillow to his chest. “Humans do know how to make mating look beautiful…”

Dai ki had to agree. The older saiyan laid his delicate hand in his lap and smiled. “Thank you for that Lady Bulma.”

The blue haired genius smiled back. “No problem. I love that movie. The book is better though. So now shall we do now?”

Videl’s tail swatted in the air, and barely missed Chichi’s face. The young woman was still not in control of it yet. “Let’s check and see how the guys are doing!”

Mrs. Brief’s face turned evil as she grabbed the remote. “I love the way you think!”

Her long time friend didn’t understand. They had already watched the movie… “What are you doing Bulma?”

“Spying on the dominants of course! I set up small fly cameras to follow them around!”

“Really?!!” This time it was Piccolo who was shocked. Goten was used to his mother in law using her inventions for evil. This time, he backed her a hundred percent. He wanted to know what his horny mate was doing, and he was a little pissed off because since the birth of his little girls, his mate hadn’t tried to get in his pants. He liked his Trunksie in his pants. He was the ambassador to his pants. “Bring it on!”

Bra smirked as well. She had left her dumb lover with his parents. She was sure he’d be wandering the halls like a lost sheep…trying to find out where she was.

Dai ki had a different thought. Because the bond he shared with his lover was so ancient, he knew where he was, and what he was doing. Or trying to do. His thoughts wandered to what his lover had on his own mind. That warrior with the rank stench of blood…and of their grandson’s foolish decision to ask those men to come out in the open. Neither Vegeta or Vegeta sr. would be safe. Especially the latter…from what his son had told him….those warriors…blame him for everything…

His thoughts were broken as there was a squeal in the room, and the large tv set came back on. This time however, there were pictures of their mates on them. Bra frowned at this. Her mother really did have too much time on her hands. She watched as she got extremely excited, and the little cursor on the screen moved back and forth. “So who wants to be first??”

Purple shaded across green cheeks. “I would…”

*********************


	76. Chapter 10

Another round of OOOooo!! Sounded, and Bulma cheesed as she moved the arrow over to the picture of Gohan and clicked it. A video feed started to appear. Where was he?

 

Everyone drew in close as Piccolo frowned up. “Where is that?”

Goku frowned. “It looks like the nursery….” The room on the screen was dark, and the little fly hovered so short spiky hair could be seen. Further below was little Yam and Vegeta jr, both curled up, sleeping against each other. Gohan tucked them in, and groaned. “Thank goodness. Damn I have got to get out of here…”

He moved towards the door, but Vegeta sr. snarled at him. “You will suffer with the rest of us, boy.”

“No, I’m going to go find my mate.”

“You are a idiot. Can’t you see they planned this? Right now, your namek is hiding with the rest of the beta’s. They are playing a game.”

The demi frowned. “Piccolo doesn’t do that.”

“Bet he does tonight. See that?” He pointed out the window, and the fly moved silently as the eldest Son child moved to look out. What he saw made him gasp and shudder. “A full moon!! But I thought we were coming on the winter months! Isn’t the moon suppose to be out of view on this side of the planet till the end of winter?!”

The old king nodded. “It is. Somehow, they have bewitched us…and left us to take care of our own urges. Even my mate has disappeared…”

Bulma frowned. “Bardock isn’t here….where is he?”

Dai ki smirked. “Point your arrow at Kakkarron…”

Piccolo wanted to continue hearing the conversation, but she did what she was asked, and sure enough, there was Bardock, pinned to a wall in some room. Everyone gasped as they heard him moan. “Father!! “

“Stop being a weak thing….stop lying about this…about us…..I can smell how bad you want it from your scent…”

The seer hissed. “I want nothing!!”

“You want my cock!! You want to be fucked by your alpha…..don’t you…” A hand dipped between them and the shorter male started to shake. Chichi turned red, and so did Videl. “Damn!! He’s going to fuck him!”

Dai ki laughed. “Oh yes. It is my mate’s way to play with his prey before devouring him. “

Devon swallowed hard in his throat. “Father is very beautiful….”

Goten nodded. He had become completely distracted by the scene. “This should be good…grandpa Bardock has a big one…”

Chichi paled. “And how do you know that?!”

The young demi laughed weakly. “We kind of….had sex in a hot spring….”

Goku was jealous. “Really?!”

“Yeah…he really knows how to drive a man crazy….and he smells like….”

Devon licked his lips. “Ever green and sweet oil….”

“Yeah…” The two teens shuddered. The older women were floored by the admission. Goku was clearly envious, and Piccolo was trying his damnedest not to look. Moans started to force him to watch. He smirked a little at the seer’s helplessness. “Serves that bastard right. Hope Kakkarron tears him a new asshole.”

“Whoa! Why’d you say that?”

Goku…always straight to the point. “That week before Solaris….”

The earth raised saiyan made a o face. “You mean when Gohan was doing you without letting you come?”

“Yes….”

Chichi was hearing too much about her son’s sex life. “What?!”

“He chained me down in the jails…and sent Bardock down to give me lesson’s on a saiyan in heat. “

“Father not there!!!”

The poor man had his nipples sucked on, and his shaft was pulled out and stroked aggressively. Chichi whimpered. “This is getting a little too x rated you guys..we all don’t lovers you know..”

Videl whimpered as well as she stared at the clearly visible crown of Bardock jr. , a rosy blush on her cheeks. “Yeah…”

Dai ki smirked. “And? We are clan mates…I’d be more than happy to relieve you of your frustration…” His hand curled against the woman’s cheek and Goku swallowed. “Dai- ki…I don’t think Chichi-“

“Silence Kakkarotto…Lady Chichi is a big girl…she can speak for herself…” His hand wandered to cup her breasts, and the earth woman moaned out with embarrassment. Devon chuckled. “Dai ki, you are as perverted as your mate.”

Said saiyan curled his tail around the princess’ slender waist and effectively held her captive against the head board. He chuckled huskily into her ear. “Who do you think my mate learned that from….my mother taught me many ways to please a female…”

Goku stared in shock. If Chichi didn’t say anything soon…

The scene was disrupted as Bardock cried out. The little camera whizzed around to get a better view, and the poor seer’s rear stood straight in the air, his entrance trembling. “Father!! Please-“

Kakkarron growled as he smacked his son’s rear with his large manhood. “Don’t fucking beg for my cock…demand it!”

No one was here to see his… wanton behavior…maybe he could give in….this time. With a stirring sense of purpose, he raised on his elbows and sank his teeth into his father’s lower lip. “Fuck me….” He breathed huskily against blood wet lips. “Right now father…right now…”

“That’s my boy…” The old saiyan smirked, and pressed his thick shaft against the younger male’s entrance. The stretched in painfully, but unlike others he had taken, he went slow, so he could watch the anguished look in his warm eyes.

A tear of pain slid down into his ear as Bardock looked up into red eyes. “Father….”

He knew what he was going to say. He could smell the blood. “Yes…go on and say it…”

“Never….”

He filled his only child to the hilt, and without waiting for him to adjust, he pounded his supple backside, groaning the entire way. Piccolo hissed. That looked painful. The man was just too big. At least Bardock didn’t force him…

…but he wasn’t being forced. He demanded it.

*****

The third class saiyan had worry plaguing his mind. It concerned Kakkarott. The very idea that he was worried about himself was almost laughable. He didn’t worry about himself. He only cared that his family was safe and happy.

That happiness and security was being compromised...by himself. He and Kakkarott were one but they were not the same. Where he took risks only in battle, his older side also took them in politics and matters of family. He was cocky; he felt untouchable. Goku knew this was not the case. He had been beaten. Many times. He and Kakkarott, but his saiyan self did not accept or acknowledged defeat. He was more like Vegeta in that regard. It was if the whole of their life mattered not to him.

 

The man was also very manipulative. While he considered the idea of the fallen soldiers coming to the tournament, Kakkarott took it as a good idea without thinking. He merely wanted to get a one up one him. This one up could cost them their lives. He knew he wasn’t a smart man, but he also know that those men had it in for the authorities, and with just cause. His lover, his mother, they were both in danger now. Even his children. How could he let Trunks and Bra and Kein enter the tournament… knowing the dangers that lied ahead? One thought told him he should call the whole thing off. Vegeta would not be pleased…but he was angry with the king anyway….

Which brought up a more intimate point. Vegeta seemed to like Kakkarott better than him…and this made him sad. True Kakkarott was strong, and wild and a true saiyan warrior, but he hadn’t seen the pain in the man’s eyes…he hadn’t seen his loss…he didn’t know the pure unfiltered rage that once raged war in their mate’s mind.. He was positive Kakkarott loved Vegeta. That was not a question. It was his own insecurities that seemed to be breaking the strong man. Making him needy for his touch and his touch alone. That is what angered him the most, and if you knew him at all, you’d know he was not one to get angry. His mate needed him…loved him…worshiped the ground the arrogant bastard walked on…and when he finally came from within, after Kakkarott had lost consciousness, Vegeta was not happy to see his return. Behind the wood door of the meeting room…he heard Vegeta say….that he hated him.

 

That hurt. It hurt even more that his…new love that the man was experiencing, had nothing to do with him. He was not much of a thinker…he did not know how to stop this so that it was in his favor. He needed help.

 

Brown eyes gazed over at emerald ones, and his long time friend and rival seemed to understand. Without waking the now sleeping women on the bed or the teens and older saiyan on the floor, he padded into the other room. Son followed in suit, and when he came in the large room, which looked like it was made for entertaining, the two sat on the floor against the wall. “Can we talk….”

Piccolo smirked. “Depends. Is it more gossip about Gohan? Because if it is, I’d much rather beat it out of him later. “

Goku shook his head, a look of slight disgust on his usually happy features. His son was getting out of control, but he’d have to deal with that hurtle later. “No…it’s about Kakkarott…”

“Ahh….” This seemed to bring mischief to the namek’s eyes. “He is quiet a character…”

“I don’t like him….”

“He is you Goku…embrace ones darkness with light.”

The old teaching. He knew this. “I know I know…I just….he’s taking Vegeta away from me….what if….he wins….I don’t know how to stop this…I don’t know how to make Vegeta understand what I feel when he is here… I just black out…I can hear what he is doing…but I cannot see it…or feel it…is this….” He hesitated. He knew what he was thinking about saying was a tough subject for his friend…and he was already having a hard time. He’d just have to word it nicely. “…is this…..how you felt…when Kami…”

The mention of that name seemed to drain the blood from his green skin. “It was….Kami and I…” The room went quiet as he tried to formulate the right words. “We felt that way sometimes…I felt that way….but we did not share a body…I knew I was a part of him..and he apart of me. You do not recognize Kakkarott…and he does not recognize you. Acknowledge the fact that he is a part of you…concentrate….focus your energy on talking to him from within…”

The brown eyed saiyan took a deep breath and closed his eyes, focusing his energy. “Kakkarott…” he whispered, his voice shaky. Piccolo watched red lining cover his eyes and a frown turn on usually upturned lips. “Hn. Finally got some balls to have this conversation…did we, earthling.”

The red lining disappeared. “I was not avoiding you!”

His counterpart laughed darkly. “If you were smart you would…you do know I heard everything you just said, don’t you?”

A blush rose over pale cheeks. “Then you know what I want. Stop trying to take control of our body, and stop ruining Vegeta.”

Kakkarott hissed at the name of their mate. “Vegeta is my mate. Your mate lies asleep on the bed…do not get confused. I have no intention of giving what’s mine up to the likes of you.”

Piccolo was amazed. What power…he watched him switch on SS4 and drop it like it wasn’t even there. This kind of fluxuation would destroy a normal body apart with energy…Kakkarott was truly a bottomless pit when it came to power. A curse left the younger male’s lips. “Damn it, stop being stubborn! You know I don’t love Chichi that way…what do we need to do in order to compromise. I do not want you taking over for such a long time like last time.”

Kakkarott snarled. “You take over ALL the time! I am not going to bargain with you! You are the broken part of my mind! Just disappear!”

Goku slumped and pulled his knees up to his orange clad chest. “You hate me…that much….”

This seemed to catch the more agile mind off guard. He blushed. “You told Piccolo you didn’t like me…why should I show you any favors…”

Piccolo groaned. “Both of you, shut up and listen. “

Kakkarott turned a dangerous white eye towards him. “What? You’re going to defend him, aren’t you.”

“No. I’m not defending anyone except my comrade. He is torn apart, and I will not see him hurt this way much longer. “

Kakkarott smirked at this. “Didn’t know you cared.”

“Not for you. Not for Goku either. For him.” He pointed to his flat stomach and the uneven haired saiyan frowned. “The man that is the grandfather of my child. My enemy, my fellow soldier in arms. This man I care about very much. I want this man to be whole, so he can look at his grandchild with unclouded eyes. I want him to work out the turmoil in his mind so that he will be prepared for the hell he has invited to our home. He needs to be prepared for any and everything. Goku loves Vegeta, Kakkarott. Stop making him feel guilty about Chichi. It’s fowl play and we both know it.

Goku, understand that Kakkarott has been asleep for a long time. He needs his mate just as much as you do. Do not be so quick to judge his decisions. He may be reckless, but he has to be when you cannot. To the both of you. There is not time for you. I can see this split is permanent. You were whole once. Never again. It has been far too long. Work it out and become the man I fought Broly with. The man who I fought Baby against. The man that watched my son be born. The man who helped restore this crumbled society.” Without even waiting for them to reply, he got up and walked out the room.

Kakkarott smirked. “Nameks are a wise bunch of green beans.”

Goku smirked to. “That’s why he was so hard to beat! He’s right…there is no use trying to reunite…is there…”

“Not really earthling. All I want is time to be with our mate and offspring. To live and see and breathe. To fight. Perhaps we can make some schedule, or flip a coin.”

“That sounds like fun!” He was smiling again. He also hadn’t noticed, but he began to speak to his counterpart without even powering up. From within. Kakkarott chuckled. “I can see why my princess likes to fuck you. “

“Hehehe! Like wise. You really did a number on Geta didn’t you! When I woke up, he was still in the tank!”

He snickered and they high fived, which looked very strange. More like him clasping his own hands together. “I did. Even made all the soldiers come in their uniforms. “

He laughed then covered his mouth. There were still people sleeping. The hand over his mouth suddenly rubbed over his lips, and the Z fighter turned red. “Kakkarott…wha…”

“What does it feel like, earthling…” That hand slid into his parted mouth and swirled over his pink tongue, a dark blush over his pale cheeks. This was. Not. Happening. But it was…wasn’t it? Kakkarott (himself but not) was flirting with him…effectively seducing him. But this shouldn’t be possible right? “Kakka….”

That seemingly possessed hand bunched under his shirt and tweaked his nipple, causing a guttural groan to leave his lips. He could not stop his body from heating up, and the hand that he had control over, grabbed the offending one. “Please-don’t…”

“We are compromising…..” That hand dipped lower into his gi pants, and that wet finger circled his hardening tip. He knew it was himself…and if anyone saw him, it would look like he was no no parts…but this was not the case. It was Kakkarott’s more devious hand stroking him, and his hips jerked up into the feeling. So dirty it felt, he thought the redness of his face would never wear off. He had never done such things without Vegeta…he never had to…

“Oh Kami Kakkarott….”

“You like that huh? You are a slutty earth child…”

On the other side of the castle, a horny, pissed off king was staring wide eyed at the wall. His mate…

Was being fucked by Kakkarott, but how it was possible, he was not sure. All he knew was that from their mental connection, he could feel the two halves of his lover’s mind working at the same time, one giving pleasure, and the other receiving it. He could vaguely make out images, but the sounds he could hear loud and clear. He had to know. ‘Kakkarott…’

Both of them answered at once, which scared the hell out of him. “Geta’!”

“Princess…”

‘How are you…are you doing what I think you’re doing??”

Goku groaned salaciously, hips rolling up into the tight fist his counterpart provided. “Fuck-ahh Kakkarott-Geta’ it’s-mmph!-not- my- fau-ahhh!!”

A seed soaked digit pressed against his entrance and without warning, plunged into his depths, causing the warrior to muffle a scream. Kakkarott mentally growled a chuckle, sounding more like a big alley cat. “Look how tight you are…seems like our mate hasn’t fucked you in a while….sorry princess, he is alittle preoccupied at the time…’

That was…so. Damn. Hot.

Vegeta tugged at his manhood, the visions of his lover fucking himself perfect material to get off to. ‘You are such a horny bastard…you’d fuck even yourself. Why don’t you come and I’ll help you get him off.’

That one digit turned into two, and Goku’s shaft seemed to grow in size and hardness without his transformation. He whimpered and he could almost hear Kakkarott in his ear. “ I’m sure you know who’s cock that is…. “

The young saiyan seemed to be too into himself right now to reply to his mate. Vegeta was shocked, but more than that, he was turned on. He listened to the conversation eagerly.

The earth man gasped as he felt the pad of his fingers against his sweet spot, and choked a sob. “That’s ours…”

It was. It was what his manhood looked like at SS3, the junction between the two of them. That however, wasn’t what he wanted to hear. “Our what…” Those fingers rubbed deeply, and the poor saiyan whined. “That’s our cock!” he said in a harsh, moanish whisper. Kakkarott groaned at his talk. “That’s right..stroke our cock.”

Said organ twitched, and with a blush of shame, Son did exactly that, his hand working the manhood, trying to bring Kakkarott to his amount of wantonness, but only making himself burn with pleasure. Their hips bucked and thick, muscle clad thighs spread wider as those fingers slammed against his prostate, and his tight fisting making them groan in their strange rut. “Fuck you stroke it like a female-fist that cock!”

“Ah-ahh-please! Oh-so g-Kakkarott someone will hear-mmph!!” Three thick digits pounded against his prostate with brutal force, and his head turned to the side, blood trailing down his lips as he prevented a scream. His more saiyan self was moaning at his handy work, and they both seemed to know it would be over sooner than either of them would have liked. Kakkarott loved this….taking of Goku. If he had known he could fuck his weaker self this way, he could have been running the show years ago. There was also something to be said about the way the young warrior moaned. It was nothing like his own voice. Goku’s voice was a high pitch, and his screams were pleasurable to his ears, and his cock. Their cock. He moaned in his deep rumble, and the poor man began to push with his feet backwards, as if he could scoot away from the orgasm that was approaching. Trouble is, the wall met his back, and with his feet planted on the floor, his hips raised high, his strokes swift and long. “Fuck- like that-yesss-damn your good at that-“

“Kakkarott!!” Goku whinned in a childish moan, hips bucking back and forth into those wicked hand movements. His eyes shut tight, and tears pooled at the corner of his eyes. “I can’t- I’m gonna come I’m gonna come I’m- MMMPH-FUCK-KAKKAROTT!!”

“Work that cock you bastard-ahhhh-fUCK-“ Seed geysered from their twitching manhood in thick hot streams and splashed all over the tall warriors face as he clenched down on his fingers in pleasure. His legs gave out, and he fell back against the wall, panting hoarsely. “That was so good….”

Vegeta effectively came twice and just laid there in bed, body in spasms. ‘Kakkarott you are by far, the horniest saiyan alive…’

‘You know it princess. We will see you in the morning. I think we’re going to sleep here tonight.”

The king snorted. “Fine, baka. But I expect your sexy ass to be in my presence later. I want to know how you did that.”

“Sure thing, mate. I must put the earthling to bed. “ He mentally kissed him, and Goku attempted to give him a peck, but he was far too tired. “Love you Geta…”

“I love you too Kakkarott. Don’t let him get you in trouble.”’

“K.”

They dimmed the connection, and when he came to, there were several pairs of eyes staring at him from the doorway, all shocked into silence. Sheepishly he covered his spent sex and closed his legs from view. Goten was just….red. “Dad….”

“Son….sorry for waking you guys…”

Piccolo swallowed. He had intended for them to work their differences out…but…damn. “Son, you are one horny bastard. Both of you.”

*****************


	77. Chapter 11

There were 3 days left to the tournament. Men trained vigorously in these last few days, and the scent of arousal filled the air. The fight had made the entire populace stimulated, all except for Maverok. He had other things on his mind. He had slept in his old soldier quarters, and no one dared ask him why. If Radditz had to guess, he would have said his mate kicked him out of their quarters. That was not the case. He didn’t even go there. He avoided it all together. He needed time to think. Away from his mate, away from Zeek, and definitely, away from Vegeta sr. The very thought of the man made his blood boil. Throughout the night, he contemplated killing the man for his crimes against him. It was if Begeta had gifted him the chance to take his revenge. The arrogant man’s chambers lay only doors away from his own. He could walk in, in the middle of the night…and…

 

No. He couldn’t think of things like that. He understood war and understood now, why the man did the things he did. To get his child back. More than anything, he wanted to ask him why. Why his mother, and no one elses. Why did he have to suffer. His anger rose at these chains of thoughts, memories. Things he shouldn’t be thinking of. What he should be dwelling on was…

Zeek and Jace. The men who swore their live to him. He tried to compare, to see what was a greater gain, what would be happier, and what would be the lesser evil. There was no answer. He just couldn’t pick between the two…and this made him feel selfish. Brown eyes stared at the floor as there was small nudges at his mind. Jace…Kakkarott…farther away….Zeek…even Radditz and the old man Kakkarron. They were all trying to persuade him to come out of his darkness, but he couldn’t. At 10, the door was pounded on, and the wall cracked. “Open this door!!”

Shit. It was Captain Nappa….

He didn’t answer. The banging rose in pitch, till the door gave way from the abuse. There stood the large warrior, face turned up in a most unpleasant scowl. Maverok stared at him with dull eyes. He really wasn’t in the mood for this. “Captain…”

“Don’t captain me! Where the hell where you this morning!! I oughta kick your ass!!!”

“I’m taking a day off…”

This seemed to piss him off even more. “Well while you were in here feeling sorry for yourself, your mate and the young prince when missing!!”

The long haired male stood up. “What?!”

Prince Kien and Jace are gone! Some one broke through the defenses this morning, and kidnapped him. We can only assume the prince was taken while trying to protect him. Get your ass off the floor and into your uniform. I don’t care what personal problems you’re having, get up to the 2nd floor and in the conference room stat!”

****

This was all his fault. He ran as fast as he could to the conference room, and when he opened it, he saw a very pissed off princess staring at him coldly. Joining her was the king and Kakkarott, and Captain Radditz, Captain Nappa, Lord Bardock….and his mate.

He didn’t have time for anger. He had a very good idea who took his mate, and why. He was motioned to sit, and he looked down shamefully at the report on the desk. Goku frowned. “So they broke in at around 4 this morning….took Jace, and injured Kein…the blood trail suggests that they left by the window…but no one could carry both of them at once and fly…”

Maverok shook his head. “Yes…someone could….one person…”

Bardock frowned. Just as he suspected. “So it is Zekeel is it…”

“No one else is strong enough…or large enough to carry the two of them. “

Radditz sighed. “You do realize we have to go kick his ass now…” 

“This is all my fault…Zeek-“

“It doesn’t matter.” This time every head turned. It was Vegeta. His dark eyes swirled with hot anger. “The heir to the throne is missing, and your charge is too. Placing blame won’t get either of them back. I want you, Kakkarott and Bra to go handle this.”

Nappa was floored. “Vegeta surely-“

“My daughter has every right to go retrieve her mate. I don’t want you or Radditz going to botch this up. This is a job only Kakkarott can command. “ Goku nodded. “I’ll bring them back. Don’t worry Nappa. I’ll make sure they pay for breaking in.”

The bald man nodded, and the group dispearsed. The three stood at the doorway and the earth raised warrior smiled. “Don’t worry guys. Let’s go bring them home, okay?”

Bra nodded. “Yes father.”

Maverok didn’t say anything. He knew his master was strong, but he did not want to meet the eyes of Zeek again. He had only just left them. The three took off, and headed for the jungle. Bra seemed like she was enraged. The feelings inside her demanded her lover’s presence…all the stupid fights they had…she swore she would take them all back. Every ill word she said about her beautiful lover, if only he was safe. The blood trail that signaled his pain was not a faint one…heavy droplets of blood fled from a large pool in the hallway and out the window. It was red and brilliant…the very thought of her silly mate’s precious blood being spilled pissed her off. Her blue hair whipped wildly in the air as they flew. Whoever this Zeek person was…he was fucking dead.

Goku wasn’t having the same thoughts. In his own mind, He and Kakkarott discussed the situation, with a unbiased point of view. They knew, that if it was Vegeta was hurt and kidnapped, they would be blinded with their anger, so he let them brood.

Kakkarott grinned. ‘It’s about time I got some action. ‘

Goku chastised him. ‘Now Kakkarott don’t get any ideas. Our main goal is to get the boys. We’re not here for a fight.’

The stronger of the two snorted. ‘You know that’s what it will come to. These savage bastards came into our territory, earthling. We have to show them what happens when they do. ‘

‘Let’s get the boys first, then we’ll deal with that later.’

Maverok observed that they reached their destination much faster than they had the first time he came. This was probably due to the fact that they were flying. With a slow scoop, they dropped down from the canopy, and landed in the center of the jungle base. Men hissed and shot ki in their direction, but the energy bounced off from the waves of power flowing from the third class warrior. He frowned. “Where is Jace and Kein?! We know you’ve got them!”

Zeek came out of a tent with Mirk, a smug look on his features. Maverok growled. “Zeek give Jace back!

Said saiyan motioned him towards the tent, and he followed. Goku frowned. “Mav…be careful.” All the men laughed in the group, and that was not a good thing when Kakkarott was only a power level away. Bra didn’t give a damn. She needed to know where Kein was. Now. There was a dirty saiyan smiling at her, and the hairs on her tail bristled. “Where is my mate…”

Her growl was deep, and her anger quiet visible. She was barely containing the power. Mirk seemed to look her over then eyed Goku with knowing eyes. “You are the weakling’s lord….the one they call Kakkarott, are you not?”

“Yeah, who are you?” He sounded more like a annoyed child.

“I am Mirk, the leader of this clan. You do know you are trespassing…”

“You started it when you came and took my sons. Where are they? I don’t have time to play games.”

“They are fine. The younger one is getting all fixed up as we speak. I was hoping we would meet on the battlefield first, but it seems my second in command is having….bonding issues.”

“Don’t lie and say you didn’t put him up to it. “

Bra had had enough of this crap. She was being ignored, and this pissed her off. She powered up to Super Saiyan, and bared her teeth, her long hair spiking on end. “Fucking answer me! Where is my mate?! Tell me or I will blow this shit hole to the fucking ground!!”

The men gasped, and there was barely hidden surprise in Mirk’s eyes, but it was quickly concealed. “What a nice trick…if I were you Kakkarott, I would shut your female up. My men haven’t had her kind in a very long time…it could be…bad for her.”

Mentally, Kakkarott cursed. ‘I’ll fucking slit his throat!’

‘He’s hiding something…’

“She’s right. Where are my sons…if you don’t tell me, you will leave us with no choice.”

The dirty soldier just grinned, and Bra dropped into her stance, fist balled up. “Fuck this, he’s mine!”

Her step father was about to join her, when Maverok came out with Zeek. Behind them, Jace and Kein followed, looking physically unscathed. The young prince blushed as he walked up to his mate, but she pushed him behind her, still burning with anger. She wouldn’t give them a second opportunity. The other three however…well…

Jace looked confused, a little hurt, and aroused. Maverok looked embarrassed, and Zeek looked amused. The soldier walked up to him and for the first time since his memories came back, bowed to him slightly. “Please over look this, your highness…”

Kakkarott snarled, and broke through to voice his mood. “He broke into my territory...and took that which is mine…”

Jace smiled weakly at him. “I’m fine Goku…”

“Are you sure child…”

The brown skinned teen didn’t like being called child. Goku was turning into his father. “I’m okay. I can take care of myself. “

“Fine. Then I will look over this….”

“Thank you my lord…”

He looked towards Mirk and smirked. “I will see you in 3 days…if something like this happens again…well let’s just say, your ass will be mine.”

The older male blushed. This man looked identical to Kakkarron…he couldn’t possibly mean… “Do not make promises you can’t keep, Kakkarott….”

There was a lick of pale lips, and then a orange clad back was turned on him, and they took to the sky. Once far from the dank tents, Bra held on to her mate, her head burying in his chest as they flew. They didn’t speak, until they noticed Zeek trailing behind with Maverok and Jace. Goku noticed it too, and Kakkarott stopped mid fly.

“And what exactly is this….”

Maverok looked him directly in the eye. “He is returning with me…”

“You expect me to let him into my territory after he broke in? As your teacher…I have to tell you this is a unwise decision….you break my trust Maverok. I am not so forgiving as Goku….”

Zeek seemed to be appraising the younger warrior, with barely concealed amusement. “My clan will arrive at your home in 3 days. Let’s just say I stay as attache’ until then.”

“Who gave you permission to speak to me?”

Jace turned red. Goku was on edge. He walked over to him and turned his back on his lover. “Thank you for trying to protect me Goku…but Maverok, Zeek, and I….we have something to settle. He didn’t harm me or prince Kein.”

Bra hissed. “You lie!”

Kein blushed darkly, holding her back. Man, she was getting feisty. “It’s true Bra. When I saw the two of them, I ran towards them and fell on my sword…Mr. Zeek here took me to his healer and fixed my wound.”

Kakkarott still didn’t trust the man. “Fine, but I don’t want him in my home. If I see you anywhere near my clan before 3 days….” Brown eyes narrowed, and a rush of power steamed off of him. Zeek was not surprised by his anger. The lord made the space between them disappear, and his young ward blushed. He had never seen him so….angry. So saiyan. “I will cut you open and let you bleed out. This agreement I have with your kind is business. Do not let your intimate relations break that arrangement. “

Zeek smirked. “Wouldn’t dream of it…”

Maverok was holding back his own anger. How dare Kakkarott….he slaved for him every morning…watched his offspring…

Said man turned to leave before speaking over his shoulder. “And Maverok, Goku may have feelings for you, but I do not. Let something else unsavory happen to my ward while he is in your care….and you will meet the same sticky end….”

Jace growled. “Goku you have said enough!!”

“I am only looking after you child. Do not let them take advantage of you…” And with that, Bra, Kein, and the divine one took off. Jace hissed. “He is becoming a total asshole!”

“That is not Goku, little mate…that is Kakkarott. Goku would not have said that. I fear that the thrill of the fight is causing the lord’s mind to alter. The sooner this tournament is over, the better. “

Zeek laughed. His street rat had learn to speak properly and everything. “Well where shall we go to…have the rest of our discussion…”

*******

4 am this morning……

Jace was sitting in bed meditating. He had tried to contact his lover 3 times…but the soldier didn’t answer, so instead, he concentrated on their bond, trying to figure out what had gone wrong.

Glimpses of memories flooded the teen’s mind. He was first angry, then distraught. Then terrified, and saddened. Finally he succumbed to feelings of possessiveness. Maverok was his! He understood why the things that happened in the jungle happened…he felt the bond…he could also sense his lover equally loved them both. As he was trying his best to consider their options, to the best of a teenage boy’s ability, a large ki was sensed, and he dropped into his stance, eyes tinting blue.

Something was coming. No. Someone. He heard a weak cry of a soldier from below their window, and soon enough, a very large saiyan with green eyes flew up to his window. “So….it was you….”

 

Zeek smirked. The boy was quite cute. His lover did have good taste. He flew into the room, and the two stared at each other, sizing their dilemma separately. Jace was frightened a little…this man was gargantuan…but he would not back down. “If you have come for my mate….know that I will not give him up without a fight….”

“Actually, I came for you….”

The chocolate skinned saiyan frowned in confusion. “What?”

“We need to talk.”

“Obviously. You want to take my boyfriend.”

“The fates were unkind in this situation. Come, we will speak at my camp…”

“How can I trust the man who wants to kill my bond…..”

“I have enough blood on my hands….I don’t needlessly kill any-“

“Hey?!” Kein saw them in the hallway, and from his vantage point, they looked ready to fight. He liked Jace, and wasn’t going to let him fight alone. He broke out in a run, and almost toward the door with sword drawn, he tripped over a cobbled step in the floor, and fell forward. His crown fell from his hair and he groaned in pain as the blade of his weapon pierced his flesh. Jace turned and cursed. “Kein!” He lifted him up and when he saw the wound, he growled. “You little brat! What where you doing running with a sword?!”

Kein frowned. “I’m not a brat! You’re only 2 years older than-oww!” Zeek had walked up, and slowly pulled the weapon from the teen’s arm. Blood gushed out from the wound, and a angry tear left the prince’s eye. “Be lucky this is just a scratch. Come, we must leave him. They will alert the guards soon enough. “

Jace snorted. “I’m not leaving him, are you crazy? He’s like my little brother!”

At this admission, Kein turned a dark shade of pink. “I am not little!”

“Shut up, you idiot! You will let the others know we are here! “

Zeek sighed. He had forgotten how tiring it was around children. “The wound is bloody, but he will survive. We will have him healed at my camp. If we fly, we should get there in 5 minutes. “

“Fine. Let’s go, but if you break your promise-“

“I never break my promise….” 

The earth child felt heat rising to his face as those words, but he willed it away, helping Kein get up and walking him into his quarters. Blood dripped heavy from the prince’s arm, and he whined the entire way. “Couldn’t I just go down to Trunk’s lab? My arm might fall off if we take too long! I won’t tell-“

“How are you going to explain why you were running with a sword? You’ll be fine. “

They climbed out the window, and Zeek helped him fly with the complaining boy in tow.

 

When they reached the camp, Kein was taken to the healer, and after Zeek was reemed for his wild behavior by Mirk, he and Jace were alone in his tent.

Jace blushed, his nose unconsciously sniffing. “So….”

“So….”

“You had sex with my boyfriend.” This was said with contempt. Zeek smirked. “Maverok isn’t a boy anymore….but yes, I slept with your mate…he is mine as well you know…”

“I don’t see his markings on you!”

The older of the two rubbed his neck with a saddened expression. “Did he ever….explain the old world to you…”

“My teacher did…he said there was a war…and that some people have memories…and others don’t. Maverok doesn’t have his memories..”

“He does now. When he came here, he found them. This means, he is not the man who you once knew…he is the man I knew.”

“I don’t care. I love him.” The affirmation seemed to make even Zeek boil with pride. “I love him as well…and he loves us both….but this is too big of a decision to leave solely on his shoulders. I am going to ask you to break this bond, so that a new one can take place.”

“Fuck you.” The teen blurted before he could stop. It was automatic. How could he possibly expect him to hand over his family?

“Hear me out-“

“If it has something to do with hurting what is between me and my husband, then I don’t want to hear it!”

“It will not hurt. I propose…a different option…”

“And what is that….” He was leery.

“I propose you break this bond…in order for us to form a different one. One that includes….all three of us.”

The long haired teen was floored. His mouth open a few times, then he frowned. “You’re serious….”

“Of course. I will have him. Whether you are in the equation is totally depended on you.”

“You have some nerve! I-“

“I know Maverok loves you, child. This is why I am giving you this choice. I do not want to hurt him by tearing down what the two of you have. I am no monster…though I have done terrible things. He is my clan, and I am his. Our link is infinite. Make the choice to stay, and don’t break his heart. “

The young saiyan sat in silence for a time, just contemplating those words. His tail twitched ever so often, and his face seemed screwed up in a look of deep concentration. The old warrior thought it was very cute. He understood now, why his lover chose this boy. He was Maverok. Maverok as he was. Young, clanless, cocky yet insecure, possessive. He was everything his kitten had been in those days, and he suspected, he claimed the boy to keep him safe from everyone else. With good reason. He had never seen a saiyan with such a complexion. It was beautiful and warm brown…like hot chocolate. And his hair was black, straight, and silky like fine thread. If he were to touch the mane, he was positive it would flow through his fingers like water. Where hardness was suppose to be, the boy had innocence in his eyes that was poorly masked by his anger. Those orbs were deep and almost as exotic as his skin.

The young one’s tail was even more enticing. It was made up of that same silky hair that graced his head, and shined in the dim light peering from the tents corners. It looked more like a large cat tail than a saiyans.

“Have you ever….”

“Ever what?” The green eyed wild man forgot his place, and found the boy’s eyes.

Jace contemplated on whether it was safe to say this to this man…but he had to know. “Have you ever…been raped…”

No. Not this. Not this child too.

Zeek growled in his throat, which probably sounded threatening to the young one infront of him. He was shaking in anger. “No…the very idea disgusts me…it is why I adopted Maverok when he was your age…he had been violated while living on the streets…” He paused, a look of pure sadness in his eyes as he reached over and touched the boy’s cheek. Jace flinched only a little, and he looked up at those emeralds with a sudden fear. “Someone hurt you little one….did Maverok make them pay….”

Brown eyes shut tightly, and he nodded. “I asked because Mav….he said he had been hurt to…we share that pain…we overcame that pain together…he is my only family….

 

……so if I do this….you have to swear you won’t hurt him…because he is my heart…and I won’t live if he is broken…”

He was even more beautiful than he thought…

With a tug, he pulled the child into his embrace, and whispered into his ear. “I wouldn’t hurt him or you….I am a saiyan of my word. Say yes….and I swear I will honor you both…”

“I…-“

Before another word was uttered, Mirk walked into the tent with a heavy frown. “They are coming. Scouts picked up their flight over the canopy 2 minutes ago.”

Kein walked in and sat in the corner, testing out his healed arm, and Zeek stood. “We will continue this in a minute. I will go greet our mate.”

Jace didn’t reply, he seemed lost in thought. The two older soldiers walked out of the dust covered tent and just as they did, they were greeted by the Maverok, the weak one’s lord, and shocking to the entire camp, a female. “Zeek give Jace back!

He couldn’t help but smirk. His kitten was cute when he was enraged. He wished he could lift the thick curtain of spiky black hair from his eye, to see the beauty mark he knew lay underneath. He would have to wait for that later. He motioned for him, and as he knew he would, his lover came to him. Vaguely, he heard the man who looked like Kakkarron warn Maverok, as if he knew what he was capable. It was laughable. ‘I would never hurt him….’

They entered the tent, and Jace stood up sharply. “Mav….”

“Jace….are you alright…”

“I’m fine. I came here to talk to Zeek…”

All the color seemed to drain from his mate’s face. “So you know…”

“Yeah…I do.”

Zeek smiled fondly at his little son. “I was just asking Jace if he wished to form a new bond…one which would include the three of us.”

Maverok gasped. “What?”

“What do you think Mav….I love you…if this is what you want…”

“I don’t know what I want Jace…but I would appreciate it if you two didn’t try to decide for me behind my back!”

“Don’t get angry with the boy. This isn’t his fault. “

“No, it’s my fault! I am not so selfish as to want you two to do that. I can clean up my own mess.”

The teen seemed hurt. “So you are going to chose between us….”

“I didn’t say that!”

“That is the only other option kitten. A 3 way bond isn’t selfish…it will not be entirely focused on you. I would be a good mate to the little one as well. “

Jace blushed. “What….” A large hand touched his straight black hair and let it fall between callus fingers, the large male looking deeply into the boy’s chocolatey eyes. “I said….I would worship you as well….and I would take very good care of your heart…”

Kein was red. He shouldn’t be hearing this…

Their lover swallowed at the sight. “No. “

“What….”

“I said no. I don’t want to share either of you with anyone. Not even each other.”

Zeek frowned. “That does make you selfish.”

It did, didn’t it…he regretted those words, because his little mate’s flushed face had gone sad. “It does…I don’t want to lose you, Mav…don’t do this to us….don’t chose…if you do…someone will get hurt….and even if you do chose me…I know apart of you will be broken because you love Zeek….”

Young and wise. “He’s right…”

“Lord Kakkarott is waiting…we will discuss this away from here. The princess wants her mate back…I can’t focus on this now. She is about to blow the entire camp away.”

“Then lead the way.”

*****************


	78. Chapter 12

The kami of a fallen Earth sat quietly in his room on the 3rd floor of the castle, his mind plagued with thoughts. He had spoken to Begeta during his time on the purple planet, and she had said many things to him…things which disturbed and intrigued his young namek mind. Guru had always said no matter what his challenge was, he was to take it head on. The challenge Begeta presented him with however….

 

Was something internal, something he would, in the end, he would have to endure should he chose. He would have to fight himself. Of all the teachings his beloved master had taught him, control was one he cherished. Controlling one’s emotions, one’s desires. Those things made a man strong….but after speaking with the goddess, he now questioned that control. Curiosity was slowly breaking that control…was he capable of enduring such onslaughts on his mind? On his body?

Green antennas twitched at the prospect of his battle. Nameks were essentially asexual, but it was not always so. After the great purge of his planet, when the trees stopped growing, and his kind grew few in number, this is when the change occurred.

 

Originally, he went to Begeta in Piccolo’s favor. He wanted to know what the changes were doing to his older friend. He was after all, his only kin, and he was a part of Nail. He loved Nail. Nail had always looked over him and protected him, till his dying day. He was like his big older brother and that made Piccolo, his family. He knew the older Namekian would not be happy about his speaking with the deity, but he did so anyway. It was this that began his talk with her.

It was the day before yesterday when it happened. With the doors locked and his mind open, he meditated till he mentally ascended to the realm of the kami where Begeta resided. It was not like Kami’s look out. The saiyan goddess had a lavious golden temple, and the steps to its platform were long. Sweat beaded his brow as he climbed, and he pulled upon his white robes as he met the last step. When he reached it, he was greeted by a man with wild red hair that spiked on end. His eyes were the most brilliant blue that reminded the teen of earth. Green eyes lowered in selfish shame at the thought of the blue planet. He had failed as god of that world…let the humans get hurt and so many died…all the animals and trees…

 

“Young kami…..do not let your heart be burdened…Earth has not withered away…she merely sleeps.”

Dende looked up and gasped. A woman stood next to him and smiled. She was beautiful. Long, thick rivers of hot red spiky mane flowed in the wind around her, and her abnormally large red tail wrapped around to cover her front. The rest of her was pale as diamonds, and shinned in the heavy light of the golden saiyan sun that stared at them from behind him. A blush ran across green cheeks as his eyes rested on hers. They were gold and red like the flames of hell. Her presence alone made him shake. Her power was unfathomable. It made him weak in the knees and his body quiver as it desperately tried not to bow at such a creature.

 

He was a kami too...though his planet lay healing in the cold cocoon of cold space…he knew he could not show weakness in front of her. Instead, he schooled his features to a more professional manner. “I know Earth has had a hard life in her infancy…thank you. I know I did not ask-“

“Dende, son of Guru, do not trouble yourself. I have waited for our meeting for time out of capable thought. This joining of the young and old was preordained, so my permission was not needed. Come, we will speak in the temple.”

The purpleness of his cheeks increased with her response. Preordained? But he merely came to ask about Piccolo…surely there isn’t significance in this…

He followed her as she walked as if in a haze dream. At first he assumed it was the wind that made her blood colored locks twist and bend in the air, but now as they walked into the golden temple, he saw now it was from her power. With the light of the star far outside, her aura was extremely visible. In fact, as they walked down the hall, it lit torches along their way. She was like a beacon and once they reached her throne room, her light killed the darkness, and warmed the air.

The man was still following them, Dende noticed. He had not spoken yet, and he was curious about him. Unlike the godess, he wore a pair of black gi pants and a thick gold belt laid around his waist with a symbol embossed into the center. He was so lost in the craftsmanship of the item, he did not notice they had stop. A melodious laughter hummed into the room, and the young namek turned to her with embarrassment.

“He is called Joven. He is my mate and caregiver. I exalt all my faculties to my people, and Joven watches overme. He does not speak outloud, but he wishes to thank you for complementing his emblem, and says that he is glad that you arrived safely.”

Dende swallowed. He couldn’t speak? He wondered why, but then he stopped his trail of thoughts. It was obvious the saiyan kami was reading his mind. He was not focusing. He turned to look at her and put his time for business face on. “Thank you. I have come because-“

“The beautiful demi…you have come about him…”

“Yes. What were your intentions exactly when concerning Piccolo?”

Firey eyes seemed to twinkle at the mention of the name, but a slender hand raised up to silence his questions. “There will be time to speak of him before you leave. There is much to say young one, so please let us begin now, and you may ask me questions later.’

He definitely didn’t like being talked down to by her, but he was curious about her information. He sat down on the floor infront of her, and folded his hands in his lap. “Very well.”

“Dende, son of Guru, this meeting was arranged by the stars of the universe…like a flicker of light they were born and died, shifted and changed, wandered and grew lost for you and I to sit here. Long ago, the kami of your people spoke to me. He told me that a boy would grow to have the weight of a world on his shoulders…and that in his time of need, he would come to me. That boy did. His name was Guru…and his planet was dying. With my influence I help young Guru restore his paradise to be ready for regrowth….and as the old Namekian kami passed to the great light, Guru was given the power he needed to help control the green planet of namekia. In my time of need, I requested a favor of Guru, in return for helping his planet grow.

 

“I knew the mighty planet of Vegeta would fall…and that a hand full of my children would survive. I asked of Guru to give me one of his children. One that if need be, could help repopulate the saiyan race alongside my children. Piccolo was foretold to be wandering on the planet Earth, and with all my power, I willed the child Kakkarott towards that place. I knew that because of the bond the two brothers have, that young Vegeta would soon find him, and the three could restore the saiyan people when my vessel had made the planet anew.”

Dende was astounded, but he didn’t dare interrupt her. She continued.

“The planet’s injury, the changing of the humans…all this was foreseen by the stars, and they blessed the union between human and saiyan. All of this had to happen young one…so that you and I, could speak. This is the most important event in our lifetime..we must honor it. “

The young namek was confused. He understood now why Piccolo changed…and the earth…but all this because of him? That couldn’t be right..

The beautiful goddess seemed to sense his confusion and smiled gently, her sharp teeth poking at her lower lip. “This moment is special because I, Begeta…goddess of Saiyans…and you Dende, god of humans….are going to alter reality….and change the course of the universe. “ She put her hand infront of her and formed something that looked like a ball of ki, but black, and glowed gold with a fire from within. “This….is a gift. I have recently spoken with your master, and he says you are ready for it. Do you want it?”

She extended the glowing orb, and the teen swallowed. “You talked to Guru?? What is it??”

“Yes, I speak with him often. He is very dear to me, that child of Namekia…” A fond smile graced her lips, one that was reminiscent of a mother’s loving stare to a child. Dende thought this must be because she knew the old namek from when he was very young. “This….a womb of fire….made especially for you…and with it, all the pleasures of flesh..”

He turned red, and Joven smirked. “Why??”

“Because you….Dende of Namekia…if you so chose…will give birth to the fire of cosmos…a child who will grow with speed into a man that will help you and my children fight the evil beginning to form in the shadows of stars…if you choose not….this evil will come anyway….and it may be possible for my children to fight this on their own….but this meeting was set in motion by those more powerful than I…you know as well as I…the flame of a star is far stronger than its twinkle in the distance…we as rulers may hold the power of a star…but we do not own it all…that is ancient power…and it was ancient power which brought you to me…..”

The young kami looked down, suddenly sweat beading his brow. He was to…but he had never…he…he didn’t even understand the biology behind all of this….when he looked up, his expression looked of a man punched in the gut. “Who….who am I…suppose to…..” He couldn’t finish that sentence.

 

“The meeting is meant to be….you will know who to mate with…should you decide….Take it….if you decide you no longer wished to do this….the flame will ascend back to its origin….but I must warn you….trust that you are sure before sending it away….this flame comes from the largest star….at the center of the universe…..it would mean death to try to retrieve it.”

Shaky hands took the black flame and held it like a child. It was….no…it could produce…a child…. He knew next to nothing about mating….and birthing….

“Do not be frightened….you will know…”

**

That is what he was told…among other things that dealt with Goku and Vegeta. He went with the idea of helping Piccolo…and came back with an enormous weight on his shoulders. The orb lay within his robes, and it warmed him and made his thoughts deepen. Ever since that day…he had felt a ki burning hot in his mind. It called to him from a unknown location…he could go there…

 

…but he had a feeling that ki belonged to the other piece to this puzzle, and that if he went to it…his decision would be made for him.

“Guru…I wish for your council more than ever today…”

*********************


	79. Chapter 13

Yam wiggled in his father’s arms as he was carried down a large hall. He didn’t know where he was going exactly, but daddy was taking him, and that was always nice. Being with daddy was the best place to the young saiyan, and his blackish blue hair tickled strong forearms as he snuggled into his father’s warm embrace. Yamcha was just brimming over with pride. This was his child. Not Vegeta’s…his. He and Bulma had created this wonderful life together, and his son was his world. The boy couldn’t talk yet, he was still pretty much an infant, but his love for his father was obvious. He cried when he left, giggled when he was close, and in moment’s like these…when no one else was around, the young babe would sigh with utter contentment and curl his blue tail around his father’s wrist. Nothing else seemed to matter to the two of them except their bond. This new feeling for the two of them. The Z fighter was worried he wouldn’t get to be with his son after what happened on Earth…the way he treated Bulma…

 

The images were still fresh in his memory. The sun’s light shinning abnormally bright…his eyes dilating…and the flesh being torn from his spin as a tail began to grow. Then the heat…and the hunger…the power…

He had no idea how it truly felt to be a saiyan until that day. Sure his younger friend had told him occasionally, speaking of how the power just begged him to take it…how he couldn’t stop the rush…and how it felt good to let go. He said he understood, but he didn’t. That day when the heat was on him…when his hormones raged and his cock swelled with so much blood he was sure it was spewing from him…when his anger had never been so intense…or his thirst to quench it so needy…

Only that day did he know what it felt like to be saiyan. He fought his own wife like she was a force of evil. Demanding her submission. The two of them destroyed CC with their bloody battle carelessly, while their poor child lay in the middle, wailing for someone to take away the nightmare unfolding in front of his small eyes. To stop the pain of mutation from wreaking havoc on his young body. The scared man could remember these things, and shuddered when he thought how close he was to achieving what he wanted that day. To ruin his true love with his vengeance, to claim her body in anger at the thought of Vegeta and his hold on her. It was a miracle of King Kai that the jagged piece of metal from the lab was within the scientist’s reach. She plunged it into his heart, and continued to do so long after his breath diminished.

Bile rose in his throat, and he pushed it down. Not now. Not with Yam purring against him. A smile started to creep across his face, but it stopped at an approaching scent. He had to learn how to recognize the smells of different people, and after the month that passed, he had learned many. This one he knew very well. It made the hairs on his neck stand on end, and his tail twitch behind him. 

Vegeta.

“Good morning to you too... “

“I’m not in the mood for you, prince ass.”

The short king snorted. “That is king, scarface. King. “ Flame hair came in to his vision and he was surprised when it didn’t stop at the distance it usually did. His rival got close, and his usually frowning face broke into a gentle smile as he looked down at the young babe. Yamcha didn’t know why…but something about Vegeta changed to him in that moment. He seemed…caring…almost....sweet. This was strange. He only considered the bastard to be well, a bastard. Suddenly he grew nervous and started to back up. Vegeta followed him, and his back landed against a stone wall, little Yam between them. Brown eyes shifted nervously as a predatory smile spread across the older male’s face. “W-what are you doing…”

“Well….initially I was admiring your offspring. Now…I am admiring you.”

“What?!”’

“Don’t sound so surprised…” A gloved hand reached up and one finger traced the scar running across tanned skin before resting on the bottom of trembling lips. Vegeta’s mind seemed far off; his thumb rubbed over the other’s lips slowly, as if testing their quality. What was he thinking? “I always wondered what it felt like…”

Yamcha stuttered, his cheeks red, and his heart pounding. “What…what felt like…”

“Your scar….” A finger trailed it again, all too gently for a man he had seen kill mercilessly. “It has been….a curiosity of mine….”

“It has….” He thanked god Yam was sleeping…because he felt like he was weakening under the king’s admission…and he had no idea why…he hated Vegeta.

“Yes….and now that you are saiyan…you seem more appealing. Your scent tells me you think I am as well….you know the woman would have a heart attack if I fucked you….you shouldn’t be letting off such a scent…”

The redness of his cheeks increased tenfold, and he barely contained his shudder at the word. Fuck. Why did Vegeta’s voice make everything sound so sexy… “I am not-I would never let you-“

His broken sentence was belying the truth. And the arrogant king knew it. “You’d never let me what….fuck you? Let’s be honest Yamcha….if the babe was not between us…I would be fucking you right now…”

“Oh god…” He felt like a total pervert and worse, his human thoughts were battling with his newly acquired saiyan thoughts. His human mind said this would be betraying Bulma…but his saiyan mind said, that if he did this with Vegeta…their grudge would be over…

It didn’t help that the man had said his name. HIS name. He never spoke it, and now, he knew why. His name on Vegeta’s lips was like a dirty swear that made his cock twitch in his pants. That alone was reason to run.

He turned to try to leave, but a strong forearm blocked his path. Vegeta was not deterred. “You think I’m going to let you arouse me and leave….”

“Yam….” He protested, as if he young son could protect him from his saiyan hormones. He was not gay…and he had no choice but to chalk this…experience to his newly grown body.

The shorter warrior pulled him by his arm, and walked down the hall. He came to a door that seemed random, tugged them in, and was greeted by Dai ki. “Vegeta-“

“Dai ki watch this infant.” He pulled a sleeping Yam from his father’s arms and without waiting for reply, put him in his great grandfather’s arms and walked out the door with a protesting Yamcha. The earthling clawed at the doors and the walls as he was practically dragged down the hall. “Vegeta, this is not funny! Let go!”’

Vegeta seemed manically amused with himself as he pulled the annoying earthman down the hall, and guards gulped as they passed. They had all seen their king like this. They knew what it meant, and shuddered.

They came to a empty bedroom and Yamcha was tossed on the bed like a doll. Vegeta was much stronger than he looked, though he knew that judging the man by appearance was wrong. He had known Vegeta for years and he knew that this was not even the beginning to his power.

However, he would not be raped. He would fight the asshole to the death. His scarred face turned determined and mean, and he bared his teeth as he tried to growl. This made his enemy laugh. “Was that a growl? Let us stop this farce. We are after all…..alone. This is what you want. I am what you want…”

Those gloved hands were uncovered, and clothes were strewn so quickly, the younger male didn’t even see it all. He knew that was probably what being Goku’s boyfriend taught you. His old friend could get naked faster than anyone he knew. The king of the planet stood in the buff, ripples of muscles flowing over him with perfection. He had not one scar, and even his large shaft seemed unbruisable. It was as if it was made of steel it was so hard. The black haired human knew he had been staring too long…this is what Vegeta wanted isn’t it? To make him embarrassed…to see how far he’d go…it was just another joke. The thought of it being a prank pissed him off, and a real growl issued from his throat, which made Vegeta snort. “I’m not playing with you, idiot. At least not yet. You think I’d give you the privilege of seeing me naked for a joke? Stupid human…” He walked over and took his hand, wrapping it around his rigid sex as he whispered in his ear. “This is real….can’t you feel it…”

“Fuck yes….” Yamcha hissed, eyes closed as his hand palmed over the hot flesh. He didn’t think it was real….but it was. Hot and throbbing in his hand. “ Then stop wasting time….I need to fuck you….your scent is driving me crazy..”

“Hey I didn’t say-“ Vegeta had enough. He crushed his mouth against him and ripped his clothes off, his heat sending a wave of shudders through the Z fighter’s body.

He swallowed into the kiss. This was not like kissing Bulma…this was a man’s kiss, and the callus hands that ran over his body were not soft and gentle. Those hands were rough, and they pinched and rolled his nipples, gripped his hips, and dull nails clawed at his thighs. The taste of the king was not as repulsive as he thought it would be. Vegeta tasted and smelled of caramel, and the tongue that battled with his own was making him rigid and drunk on taste alone. Air demanded they part, and when they did, the short man’s lips trailed down his chin and over his adam’s apple. “Fuck Vegetaa….”

Their shafts aligned and hips thrusted against one another as their manhoods slid slickly with pre essence. Flame hair was grabbed and forced down. Vegeta smirked. “Needy, aren’t we? “

“Shut up and do it already!” He didn’t like to be teased.

The ruler however, loved to tease. His tongue flicked over the mushroom tip and seed shot against him. “You honestly think I’m going to let you tell me what to do? “ A wet finger rubbed over the ring of the earthling’s entrance, and he whined loudly. “Wait-“

“You want my fuck…say it. I already know you do…with that slutty scent you were making…” That digit slid up against the muscle’s protest, and hit his prostate, causing an explosion of pleasure to hit him and shoot through his manhood. “FUCK!”

Nothing felt like that before…so intense…he wanted it again. “Do it again!”’

“Tell me you want my fuck. Say Vegeta, my king, please put your fat cock in my undeserving ass.” Vegeta laughed. He couldn’t help it. He was a real asshole sometimes, it made him giggle. This did not make Yamcha laugh. He sat up and threw the royal pain on his back and yanked his legs apart. This made Vegeta howl with laughter, and he took the warrior’s hips and made him sit in his lap as if he was the lightest thing in the world. His cock rubbed between tanned cheeks, and the two hissed. It ceased to be funny anymore. Vegeta rubbed Yamcha’s abdomen and looked at him with lust filled admiration. “Need to be inside you….Yamcha….”

“Vegeta….”

“Please….” Vegeta was begging? He had never heard the selfish man beg for anything. Then again…he was glad…he was sure that if it wasn’t him saying it, he would be begging…

His scarred face flushed as he put his hands on the king’s sturdy chest. Bulma, cheating, Goku, and a rivalry momentarily forgotten. “This is going to hurt isn’t it…when I did it to Bulma she said it didn’t feel so good…”

Tender strokes were applied to his chest, his cheeks and his weeping sex. “Only for a minute…trust me human…I am an expert…” Black eyes searched around the room for something for lubricant, and on the side dresser there was a all too convient bottle of oil. He grabbed it and pulled the worried man to his chest, purring gently in his ear. As he soothed him, he coated his sex thickly, but he did not prepare him. It would be disgraceful with what had gone on between them, and he had already been too sweet already. With both hands on muscle clad cheeks, he lined his hard sex up against his entrance and slowly forced him down upon it.

“Gahh!” Delicious agony poured from his throat and into Vegeta’s ear as he was stretched by the hardness. “Only a minute huh…bastard..”

“I can’t help it you’re a virgin…be quiet or I’ll impale your ass on this cock.”

Yamcha whimpered, and that was delightful in itself. The scarred man had given him submission years ago, by letting him sleep with his mate, fuck his mate while they were together, even live in their home. This was just sealing the deal, and now that they were officially clan mates…he had a reason for filling his dominant urges on the silly bastard. He grunted as he game to the hilt, and felt moisture on his shoulder. He was….crying?

“Come now….you are a warrior….I watched you fight off creatures that could destroy entire cities…surely a little cock isn’t making you cry…”

The Z fighter hissed. “A little?”

Vegeta smirked. “Alright…so you are admitting you’ve never pleasured a cock as big as mine…”

“You know you’re my-“ He was going to say first…but the asshole didn’t deserve it.

A golden tan hand stroked his sex with long fluid motions, till he couldn’t repress his moans. “Fuck Vegeta….”

“Shh….” Slowly he pulled out, then stroked inside, gathering a rhythm that pressed that sweet spot like a button, and those whimpers returned. Vegeta would rather die than say it outloud, but the man did sound like a puppy…and it was adorable. “You like that…”

“Fuck yeah….more…”

And he gave more. So much, that his rival got up on his hands and knees above him with his eyes shut tight, and moaned out his pleasure, rocking back into his thrusts. “Gods Vegeta-fuck me harder…”

Callus hands gripped his cheeks apart as he was pounded into by the hot royal cock, and before he could stop it, he was shrieking his pleasure, somehow laid on his back with his knees beside his head. His tail jacked his manhood as he gripped the sheets of the tossed bed, head moving from side to side. “Fuck that’s good!”

“Love that cock?” The king teased in a moan, hips angling to meet his new lover’s prostate with precision. He watched the scarfaced man claw the bed as his hips jerked into his touch. “Love it!!- Fuck Vegeta-I-I-“

“Oh no you don’t!” He was whipped around on his stomach and his hands were pinned above his head as the short man laid into him. “You will choke on this cock before I let you come, you fucking tease!” The flame haired saiyan leaned down to inhale the rich scent that was driving him crazy, and it made him thrust harder and hammer the ass bellow him. Yamcha twisted in his grasp, heaving, his sex trapped between his body and the bed. “Vegeta please!-Ah-shit-so deep!!”

“So deep where?” He buried sac deep and held him there.

“AH!! In my ass!! My ass feels so fucking good-don’t stop!”

Ah…this is what he was waiting for. “You want more?”

“Yess….” The younger saiyan hissed out in a badly concealed sob. Vegeta grinned. He would give him more. With a mere flicker he powered up to SS2, and his shaft stretched the man wide, and his crown forced against his prostate deeply. A scream ripped from the ex baseball player’s throat, and his entire body tensed. “FUCK!!!”

The short ruler leaned down to whisper in his ear, his raspy voice mingled with sex. “Always wanted this….you’re such a smug bastard…just my type….if you weren’t the weak thing you were when I met you…I would have fucked you on the battle field…”

“Ugh….fuck you are a pervert…”

“And you aren’t….come now…we both know it isn’t true…I knew it when I met you…I knew it when I watched you get hard watching me and Kakkarott that morning….when you practically came in your pants watching us fuck…”

At the word fuck, his strokes continued, only they were slow, and deliberate. Yamcha began to fight against his bound hands, anger filling him as much as his lust. “That’s not true!”

“Don’t fucking lie to me….not like this…not when your ass is strangling my cock…you have wanted this as much as I…admit it…” Those strokes deepened, and a guttural groan escaped the fighter’s lips. “Mmmpfh-damn it-alright! Yes I watched you….fuck, you’re driving me crazy…”

Vegeta smirked and licked the shell of his ear. “You watched me all the time…”

Brown eyes closed and Yamcha pressed his cheek to the bed as he moaned against the sheets, completely letting go. “All the time…fuck your voice is so sexy….you don’t know what you’re doing to me….”

The bed rocked as their pace increased, and toes dug into the bed, both groaning with their eyes shut tight at the feeling of this…freedom. “The same thing that you’re doing to me-fuck you’re so tight…”

“Harder Vegeta-ah-fuck-like that….fuck your cock is so big-“

The rocking became squeeking, and then knocking as the frame smacked against the wall. Yamcha raised his rear up against the other, and panted into the sweat soaked sheets, that sexy voice in his ear. “Fuck you’re almost as good as Kakkarott-I’m going to come in your tight virgin ass-“

“Vegeta!! I’m going to explode!! Just alittle more-“ The king’s thrusts grew savagely violent, and he released his grip on the man’s wrists to jackhammer into his tightness. The poor earthling arched and lifted off his sex to grip it tightly, tears pooling at his lashes. “FUUUCKKKKIIMMCOOMINNNG!!!!”

“HELLS!!” Seed erupted from the older saiyan’s mighty cock and filled his lover with so much seed that it threatened to shoot from their union as the warrior below gripped his cock viciously in his own orgasm. The two collapsed and Vegeta cursed as he heard giggling and a loud obnoxious laughter he knew to only be…

Bulma.

“Shit.”

Yamcha was passed out from the strain, and didn’t hear it, but he would hear it soon. Very soon.

****************


	80. Chapter 14

It was the last night before the tournament was to begin. Most were restoring their energy, relaxing or meditating. Dende was sitting in the dark of his room holding a orb of starlight in his hands.

He had spoken to Piccolo about the changes...begged him to help him understand Guru's wishes...but the older namek only smiled saying that he'd understand the power given to him soon enough. Would he? He had replayed Begita's words over and over...more than anything he wanted to tell Goku...maybe he'd be able to detect the threat she spoke of...beat whoever it was to the punch before they came to the planet, but his gut told him it was wrong.

If Begita wanted them to know...she would have told them, right? No...the conversation was meant for him...just like the golden light that shimmered in his hand. Could he do it? Nameks were asexual. As such, he was always curious by the drive of his friends. He understood love. Love made you care and do anything to help...but lust...the looks in Gohan and Piccolo's eyes scared him. The changes that occurred to his mentor...he feared they would happen to him...that he'd be a slave to his emotions, slave to the mystery man that was to be his...lover.

The young namek fell against the bed and sighed, his green antennas twitching at his thoughts. He could not let everyone down again. Not like he did on earth.

No matter how much he feared the consequences...he had to do it. Gently the orb was laid against the soft white sheets of his bed. Trembling claws untied his robes till the light of the far off wanning moon graced his emerald skin. Cool air brushed against his naked form as Dende, kami of earth held the golden orb in his hands and pressed it against the abs of his stomach. “Ahh...”

The heat from the orb burned to the touch as it sank in to him. He felt his organs shifting and his blood boiled. The swelter of that heat engulfed him till beads of sweat formed a wet sheet against him. Something wasn't right. Everything was too hot. The kami's body arched high off the bed and his claws dug into the pillow below. He let out a deep whine as the heat set him ablaze. Was this was Piccolo felt? He was dying!!

His normally flaccid sex sprang to attention and began to drizzle seed. “Guru!! Help-I-”

There was a tingle then a tear as something ripped from his spine. Green eyes widened. It was happening. He was changing.

The heated shaft between his legs throbbed with want. He'd never felt such a painful pleasure. Unbeknown to him he started to let out a soft whining noise and a thick, heated scent wafted from his newly grown tail. It was carried by the winds of Vegetasei from the room and into the sky, traveling far across the royal fields and through the trees. Not even the heady scent of the dew covered leaves could dull it's aroma. It passed through a temporary settling ground in the city forest and passed ox skin tent flaps.

The lean sayian laying against the mass of furs in the middle of the tent sat up immediately, his eyes wide and his heart thrumming.

**********

Once the unit reached the city, Mirk became uneasy. He had no doubt they would crush the weaklings today. Victory was imminent. No...this was something else. That scent that snatched him from his sleep...it was so strong here...who the hell was this sayian? He smelled like fresh grass and lightly burnt oak...he'd never smelt anything so calming and yet so arousing in his life...it shook him from his very core. It did something no man has ever done. It frightened him. So much to the point he was confused as to what to do.

He was captain...he had to watch over his men and make sure the weak ones payed for their stupidity and arrogance....how would he do so with the heat that was beginning to eat him alive? Damn Zeek. That bastard should be here to help him investigate. Instead he was getting his rocks off with two pretty boys. Now he'd have to go through the damn city and find the man himself.

Something else bothered him. The sayian's scent was powerful. Very powerful. He was sure he was still a ways away from the man yet, but the scent was almost as if he was standing in front of him. What kind of unnatural heat causes that kind of reaction? Even more disturbing was the fact that no one else could smell it..he was the only one panting like a dog in heat. He would have to find the fucker and impale him with his cock before he could have his sanity back.

He looked over to his soldiers who were marching in formation through the thickets. His third in command gave him a knowing glance. Kaira. She was capable. Not as strong as Zeek, but capable enough to command in his place while he was gone. She was a beautiful sayian, though he often wondered if she was truly female with how manly she appeared and acted. None of the men regarded her as such. She was a different kind of beautiful. A reflection of the strength of a sayian female. Her scent however...was stained with blood and masculinity. It was not arousing. He didn't think he'd ever witnessed the woman behave like a breeder. “Kaira take the men and continue to the open field in the weak king's fields. Make camp and wait for further instructions. I have to investigate the grounds ahead. If the weaklings attack before the tournament, slaughter them all.”

 

She scoffed as if she knew something he did not. “Yes, captain.”

Mirk smirked and began walking away from the group. His walk turned into a run and then he was flying toward that heady scent. He skirted passed the tree line with ease. It was getting stronger. His shaft felt like it might tear through his already tattered uniform. As he looked at the child king's castle he noticed he was getting closer and closer. Interesting. Whoever the sayian was, he worked in the presence of the king. This would give him the opportunity to stir up a bit of mischief and gain intel. He came to the gates and noticed soldiers approaching. “Halt, by order of the king!”

He stopped and floated gracefully to the gate entrance. “Your king is expecting me. “

The soldier didn't appear to like his tone. “Our king has said that you are to stay here until the tournament starts. He forbids you and your people from entering the castle.”

“Surely you must be mistaken since he has invited me. Check again.”

The bulky sayian let out a growl of outrage, his power flickering. His eyes started to tint a wild blue .

'Interesting...this is the power the one called Kakkarrot seemed to speak of...'

He was just about to test the man when a short man with flame hair opened the gate and stared at him, a smirk on his face. Could it be? He was the spitting image of King Vegeta...the monster that ruined his beautiful planet...

“As he said, you are early. And bold. Did my mate not tell you he would kill you on sight? I would not take his threats idly..”'

“So you must be Vegeta jr. Interesting...you smell like Kakkarron though...you must be the little ruler.”

Vegeta smirked almost seductively, his gloved hands curving around his front. “And you must be Mirk, my mother's little soldier. I admire your warrior spirit, but you lack tack coming here.”

“You invited me with the slutty sayian under your command. No one else seems to be able to smell his call, but I do. Either stand down so that I may lay into him or stop his scent. He is clouding my

sight with such a slutty scent..”

Now the king was intrigued. Someone within the castle was giving off a matting scent in the middle of winter? Surely that was a mistake. The flame haired sayian appraised the dirty soldier. He took note of the obvious nervousness riddling his form, his black eyes that seemed to be shifting from him to the one of the windows on the 2nd floor. He knew the castle and everyone occupying it. Between the great pillars was his own bedroom. 6 doors down was...

 

Dende.

Vegeta began to laugh, clutching his sides and the trembling guard beside him for support. “Oh Begita, you share my humor! You send anymore gifts into this house I will have to thank you in person!”

Mirk was not amused. “You know who he is. Tell me.”

“Oh I know him alright. I will even take you to him. He is probably fucking a hole in the bed trying to stop the heat. You have my permission to enter the castle. I wouldn't dare stop destiny.” He opened the gate and walked through, joined by the dirty sayian. Just before they reached the stone wall he stopped walking and turned to him. “I know the work of the goddess-”

“You are a heathen! How dare you speak of the goddess as if she was a familiar!”

Vegeta growled. “Stupid solider, you wouldn't even be here if I was not in touch with her. My son is her vessel. My mother is her eyes, and my mate...my mate is her rage. You are all a bunch of idiots hiding in the jungle and burying the old hatred. You didn't even know she has touch you. Foolish solider. “

The long haired sayian looked at him strangely. He had heard of no vessel...Kakkarrot was her rage? Either the little king was a mad man, or he had witnessed the goddess. He knew this trip would be as informative as pleasurable.

The king seemed annoyed at his contemplation. He continued. “As I was saying, I know the work of the goddess..this has her written all over it. Out of my affection I will let you enter my clan's den. Harm anyone and I will rip out your spine and watch you fucking bleed out during dinner. That means anyone. I don't give a flying fuck what type of grudge you have. I will end your life. Do not waste the gift you have been given. Sayian blood is precious. “

 

While he was definitely his son, this Sayian seemed different than the previous king. He was arrogant, but reasonable. “I swear by my sword I will not harm any of your people until we meet in the tournament. Just as I agreed with you mate. I could have killed your guards and taken what I wanted. “

Vegeta snorted. “Hn. “ They walked pass the wall and the large wooden door was opened by two trembling guards who bowed at the passing. “Your highness is looking divine this morning.”

“Thank you Nortak. How is your mate fairing?”

“A few more sun ups, my king. I expect our little warrior will be here soon.”

“After your shift change tell Captain Radditz that the king demands that you are given a season leave with pay. A sayian must be at home to protect his mate and cub.”

“Yes my king. Thank you.”

Mirk decided not to comment on the conversation. Instead he walked through, attempting to take in the castle halls. There were many men walking through the great foyer, some officials, some commoners, some soldiers. He tried to listen in to the conversations but he started seeing red as they neared the steps. His frame wobbled and clutched the banister.

“What the hell is happening to me...”

Vegeta looked on with amusement. “Destiny fool. There is only one heat that makes you see red. I'd say we are walking to your soul mate. You will treat him fairly or I will crush your fucking skull in.” They started to walk up the steps when the king was knocked over. “Okasan!!”

“What the hell?!!”

Gogeta was attached to his back, bouncing excitedly. His crown was tilting from his forehead. “Gogeta Son, how many times must I fucking kick your ass. I have said no jumping! Damn brat.”

He pulled him from his back with his tail to look at him. The boy had grown, but he was still no match for him. He picked him up easily and purred. “What is it? I'm busy.”

Mirk looked at the child and smirked. He was spitting image of Kakkarrot. This must be the heir to the throne. “I can't find my armor. You promised I could enter, but the guy at the booth said I need my armor or I couldn't compete and Pichan's armor doesn't fit me. I asked daddy and he told one of the servants to buy me a new set but it's going to take weeks to make and the tournament is today so I told aunt Bulma to shrink a set and she said that I'm just a kid and shouldn't be fighting which made me mad so I punched her in the stomach-”

“You did what?!!!”

“I punched her? And then she gave me this.” He pointed to the large lump on top of his head. “And this.” He raised his arm and a large bite mark was dripping blood. Vegeta growled. “No better did you deserve. You go right now, and get old Fiehjek to help you pick your aunt some flowers from the garden. Pick the best ones give them to her. If you don't apologize I will lock you in the dungeons with grandpa Kakkarron while the tournament is taking place. Fucking spoiled....” He smacked him in the back of his already tender head and dropped him on the step.

“Ouch!! Mommy-”

“Don't fucking mommy me. Take your stubborn ass to the garden Gogeta Son. Now.” A small ki blast hit him in the butt and the young prince yelped down the hall. “Yes mommy!”

Mirk was amused. “You son is very young. You coddle him...I never expected our king to be a breeder...”

Vegeta snorted as they continued to walk. “Please. You have met my mate. Any sayian would submit willingly to that kind of dominance.” They made it to the second floor and Mirk could barely stand up. His cock was so hard he felt as if it might explode, and his heart was beating so fast. Vegeta turned to the right. “This way...if you cannot make it one of the guards can carry you.”

“I can make it!”

As they rounded the corner Vegeta groaned. His mate was right there. Perfect timing. The earth sayian looked to them with confusion at first, his tale swishing behind him. Then those chocolatey eyes glinted with the lust of battle. “Vegeta...I had no idea we were having company so soon...”

“Kakkarrot I can explain..”

His lover leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms, a smirk on his face. “Hm. Please do...”

Damn he was sexy. Vegeta had forgotten about the dirty sayian next to him. “I will fuck you into the floor Kakkarrot...do not test my will this morning..”

“You are more than welcomed to try princess...what is he doing here?”

Vegeta smirked. “Begita. I am taking him to Dende's room. They are soul mates. “

“What?!” Goku frowned. “Vegeta, Dende is not-”

“He is now. The goddess saw to it. Look at this poor bastard. Get out of the way Kakkarrot. If he doesn't get to him soon he may die.”

“And the problem would be?”

The king pulled Mirk down the hall. “Kakkarrot get that buffoon in check. He is speaking like a dishonorable moron.”

“K, Geta.”

Mirk was too weak to even keep his guard as they passed the younger sayian. They rounded the hall and came to a white door. Without knocking Vegeta opened the door and tossed him in. “Enjoy. The first time is always memorable. “

The door was shut and locked. Mirk panted as he turned to look at the bed. Lying there, writing as he stroked his cock was a green sayian. A green sayian? It was impossible...but there he was...sweat trickling from every curve of his form, hips raising to meet his fisted hand. His hair was strewed across the pillows and his mouth was parted. The older sayian growled as he stalked the bed, eventually climbing on top of him and baring his teeth. Green eyes stared up at him with badly concealed lust. “It's you...you came for me...”

“You called me...I traveled across the planet to see who was making such an arousing scent...” He bent down to lick at the kami's neck and Dende cried out. “Please! I will die if I wait anymore....need you...need you to claim what is yours...”

The tall male stared deep into his eyes and the lust over took him. He claimed the demi's lips and his hands traveled down his front, skirting over the smaller pecks of his chest...skimming over the ripples of his abs till they dipped into the black mesh of hair at his base. That intoxicating scent filled his nostrils as he bit and sucked at the suppleness of the young sayian's lips. His own clothing was ripped to shreds by sharp claws. Streaks of blood rose against his back. His shaft stabbed at the pout of his captives belly. He was enraged, consumed, and drunk on the sounds, tastes, and touches of this wild creature. His lips tore away from him to travel along the curve of his collarbone. Dende sobbed at the touch of hot lips, his legs spread in invitation. “No more-take me!!”

The soldier's dark eyes peered down at him. “This dominant will fuck you when I'm damn ready sub. I will not ruin your tight backside by fucking you without preparation.”

“I can heal quickly so you may take your pleasure as you need to, but please...it looks painful...” Small green hands fingered down the large purpled cock leaking between them. That was all that was needed. Mirk raised up to take a hold of the young one's hips, his painfully hard sex pressing against his unprepared entrance. As the crown met the burning blaze of the demi's heat he hissed. “You are like hellfire...forgive me-” He thrusted to the hilt and Dende raised from the bed, his scream pouring from his throat. Green arms flailed as he felt the pain increase, his eyes shut tight. “Ahhh!!!”

“You begged for this dick so take it-sexy little leaf-ahhh goddess-so tight-” He began to stroke deep inside the kami, his claws holding him in place. His stroking became so deep that the poor namek started to gasp, feeling his pleasure engulfing him with every strike to his prostate. His head lolled to the side and his voice deepened. “Harder-ahhhhhhhh”

Mirk smirked. This little green man was speaking his language...he began to pound his tightness as his body really wanted, delighting in the shrieks that issued from his lover's lips. “Like that? You little slutty bastard...ahh..that's it...enjoy this cock.”

Dende was being drove mad. He had no idea it would be like this..the stranger was so deep within him and the way he stabbed into him...it felt so good. His sex was twitching forth seed with every touch of his nerves. “I love it!!!” He sobbed, raising to sit down on that cock, tears spilling from his eyes. It was so big and his ass felt so good, he never knew it could feel this way. He began to ride the sayian, his hips rolling on instinct down over his manhood. The dirty sayian leaned back on his hands and his head fell forward, his hips jerking up at the feeling of that tightness gripping his cock. “Hells-you're choking it-” His hips raised high and began to pound into that heat, moans pouring from his lips. Dende gripped the pale flesh before him, his sobs uncontrollable. Something was happening...he felt his lower stomach coil and his heart became impossibly loud in his ears. “AHHHHHHHICANT-”

“COME ON THIS COCK!!” Mirk growled, his thrust savagely violent as he gave in to his pleasure. He let out a long moan as he felt the man above him clench around his sore manhood, and hot white seed spilled from him deep into his lover's greedy heat. “AHHHHHHGODS!!!” Dende sobbed, his seed shooting from his untouched sex to splash over them. He let out a cry at the feeling of hot seed filling him and collapsed against the dirty sayian below him, green eyes glazed over.

Mirk draped his arm weakly over the other's form and rolled over till the demi was below him. “Who the fuck are you...you have brought me in to heat in the dead of winter...”

Dende blushed, his green cheeks pinkening at his dark stare. “I am Dende...I am the kami of the planet Earth...at least I was...you..you are meant to protect me...”

He began to purr and nuzzle at the young sayian's neck. “ And so I will, sexy little leaf...my name is Mirk... I guess the blessed goddess deemed for us to be mates. Damn you are still so tight, Dende...I've never seen or felt a sayian like you...” He began to lick down his neck and a shudder left them both as he bit down into his shoulder, his hips stroking gently back and forth from his swell. Dende moaned. “I've never had sex before...does it always feel like this...”

“No. This only happens when you meet your soul mate...here...” He pointed to his shoulder. “Mark me young one...I will protect you with my life and fuck you till you beg for your dominants cock and his alone..” Dende leaned up and bit down at the juncture of creamy flesh, blood filling his mouth. After licking the wound clean he stared blankly. Something was different...

Mirk appeared to notice too. He sat up. “Sweet Begita....so soon? How is it you are already pregnant with my cub?” His growl was one of approval and Dende didn't know if he was happy or scared. All he knew was that his new mates strokes continued and his own manhood was still spilling seed. He raised up and wiggled from his grasp. The hot sex slowly pulled from him and they both moaned at the contact. His mate groaned as his cock bobbed against his stomach. “I must speak...before I am over come with lust and unable to...I spoke with Begita a few days ago...she told me an evil was coming...one that would destroy the universe..she gave me a womb of star fire and told me I'd mate and the child...that the child would grow into a man quickly to help fight the threat.”

“What...” Mirk looked confused and shocked.

“This baby Mirk..he is a gift...he will be born soon...perhaps at the end of the season. Whatever plans you have for Goku and Vegeta...they need to put them aside...I will need you to help me...to be honest...I'm scared..” The soldier pulled the younger sayian to his chest and stroked down his back. “Shh..I will do as you ask for the good of our cub. If our mating is the work of the goddess, I will obey her wishes. The weak king and his mate are the least of my concerns now..” Dende smiled brightly, his wild black hair framing his face. Mirk blushed. He was....cute. “A god. I have mated with a god. Well I do like to do this up.” They laughed.

Green hands were placed over his chest. “I never thought bonding would be this way. My people are asexual. We bond, but it is never physical. The mental portion of this bond is similar though...I can feel your pain...I can heal you.” His hands glowed over his chest and Mirk look in amazement. The deep scar over his thigh grew hot and the soreness of his leg faded. “You are very powerful, leaf!”

Dende slid closer to him, his cheeks burning with desire. “I have seen your memories Mirk. You...you are the powerful one...one of the most powerful men I have ever met...” Something in his words broke the older man. He looked into his eyes and the were a blaze with more than lust...more than adoration. He quivered as his hands trailed his grass colored jaw. “You touch me so deeply...how is it our connection runs so deep...how is it...” His thumb traced over kiss swollen lips and namek shuddered.

This is what Guru wished for him...he was not a namek nor sayian...his mind was in battle with his heart...he had lost control of his emotions...he was like a human. The way the dirty sayian spoke...the way he stared into him...the intimateness of their new bond...he was no longer a single being...he inhabited two bodies...and one of them...one of them was rippling with muscle..black hair trailed down the mountains of flesh to meet up with the thick mound of fur at the base of a bloody, come soaked shaft...one of the bodies he inhabited...was perfect.

The smell of his own blood...mingled with the scent of this man who smelled of war and wet wood...he was lost in that scent..his being was wrapped in that smell of power...

He leaned over and began to inhale the richness of him. Began to lick at the sheen of sweat covering his form. A rumble formed in his chest and he blushed at his own actions and even more at the thick brown tail that curved over his cheek. That bloody scent was so strong there...so strong.

The older male chuckled. 'You know I can hear you, little namek...you get off on the scent of battle that covers me...this sayian has fought many battles...I have bathed in a river of my rivals blood...I have killed countless foes with the hands that pleasure your body.'

Dende blushed at the man's voice that filtered into his mind. When he looked up he noticed a green streak of hair hiding under his thick mane. He had changed him too.

'My people do not like fighting...we are a peaceful people...'

'Well guess what? You are not a namek anymore and this isn't Namekia. This is Vegetasei...and you....' His hands were wrapped around his lover's shaft, and he groaned at it's slickness, his cheeks hot with embarrassment and lust. '...you my mate...you are no longer namekian...you are half sayian..I can tell from the arousing scent of your heat that it turns you on that your dominant has killed...you even love the fact your blood is dripping from my cock because a sayian with power is sexy...I will teach you many things, little one. Like how to please me. You will learn how to suck this cock properly...how to enjoy the pain of it fucking you till you can feel it in your guts...you will learn how to come from the touch of your dominant alone...'

Dende moaned aloud, his fingers attempting to take hold of the sex and stroke it with his hand..he found it was too large to wrap his fingers around...that excited him...and scared him at once. He was disturbed by his actions and thoughts...this was not how he was brought up to be and yet....

'I would like to be a good mate to you, Mirkas...'

The older sayian blushed at his full name. 'I will learn what is needed to pleasure you and this....monster...' He shuddered as the younger male rubbed over the tip of his penis, his soft thumb padding over the leaking slit. “That's a good boy. Now lesson one. This sayian does not like to be teased. Get down on your fucking knees and clean up with mess you've made. We must satisfy our heat soon. I can't concentrate with your scent driving me mad and there are other things at hand. As you are aware, there is a tournament today. You will get to see how strong your mate is in battle. That should turn you on...slutty creature..'

****


	81. Chapter 15

As the tournament arena was being set up, most of the clan was getting dressed. Goku was wraping the blood red scarf of his clan around his forehead while his counterpart bitched in the background.

“Really, earthling? This is fucked up. Letting that dirty piece of shit enter our home and fuck your friend. Damn mangy-'

“Kakkarrot will you relax? Geez. I'm trying to make us look pretty for Vegeta. You do know he will be watching us at the tournament. We need to do our best.”

'Fuck this farce. Can't you pay attention for once? That man is our enemy-'

“Vegeta said no killing. And stop getting us dirty! Vegeta will be back any minute! He'll be upset if we aren't dressed.”

Kakkarrot didn't seem to like being bossed around. He turned them around and bent over till the third class sayian's rear was in plain view in the mirror. The sache holding his pants was pulled and the his pants fell to the floor. Goku blushed. “Kakkarrot-don't! Vegeta-”

“Our mate will thank me. Look at this tight ass. No wonder you are so self righteous. I've got something for you, earthling....” The chest in front of their bed was lifted and a large plastic sex was pulled to view. The earth warrior's blush darkened. The hand he controlled attempted to tug his pants up. “Noooo don't! Why are you so impatient?You know Geta will be mad if we start playing now. That thing is too-” His mouth was filled with the toy and he groaned as it was stroked deep into his mouth. His sex started to harden and a whine issued from his throat.

'That's it...going to fuck your tight little ass earthling..'

Across the castle, Vegeta stood in front of the committee members with a blush on his face.

'Horny bastard. Why can't he wait?'

He called to them. “Kakkarrot...why are you fucking him now. You know we don't have time for that...'

Kakkarrot smirked. 'Don't worry princess. I will finish him off quickly. Come play with us...you could help me shut his trap.'

'Geta, help me!! He's gonna-Ahhhh....'

The king groaned. Sexy idiot.

“My king, is everything alright?” Once of the committee members asked.

“Yes. Good job all of you. I shall see you all at the arena. If you would excuse me..” He walked slowly out of the room. Once the doors closed he flew to the second floor and kicked the door in. What he saw was more than he hopped for. His lover was leaned over the bed sobbing in pleasure as he was stretched wide by a large plastic toy. Seed was dripping from his cock as it dangled between his legs and saliva drizzled down the corner of his mouth. He looked like sin. Fucking sin.

“Fuck Kakkarrot...you are a damn vision...”

“Vegetaaahhh....help me...sooogoodd...” His other hand which was controlled by his other self was pounding his deliciousness with the toy. It nearly disappeared before it was drawn out again. The king moaned aloud, his own shaft tightening against his thigh. “I will help you mate...” He removed his throbbing shaft from it's hiding place and took hold of the toy. Kakkarrot protested. ' Princess-”

“Shh. I will take care of this...watch..” He pulled the shaft out almost completely, the crown gripped by the tight rim. His sex pressed against it and stretched him further till he joined the toy, sinking deep into his heat. Goku screamed. “VEGETA!!!!”

“Mmm...I love it when you call my name...” He pounded his swell relentlessly while Kakkarrot stroked his neglected shaft. 'Take it you slutty human. Fuck him princess...fuck him till he comes on it. '

Goddess...he was so sexy. Kakkarrot's deeper voice mixed in with those innocent cries of pleasure. 'I am fucking you. Feel that? Told you I'd fuck you into the floor, bitch.' He grabbed a fist full of black hair and rained him up as he slammed into his tight prison. The younger sayian was really lost to pleasure now. His voice pitched and his eyes rolled. “Ughhhhgettahhhh...”

“Feeling good? Like this big cock in your tight little ass Kakkarrot?”

“Ohhkami-yesssss!! More!!” He screamed and it was his undoing. The kings hips rolled and slammed repeatedly against his sweet spot, fucking him like he'd never see him again. The taller sayian cried out weakly and spilled his seed all over the bed board. “Getauhhhhh...”

Vegeta followed, groaning as he watched his seed spurt out at their union. “Fuck Kakkarottssotighttt... ...” They collapsed against the bed and panted, sweat dripping from their brow. The red scarf had slid down the his forehead to cover one eye. He looked fucked senseless. That would be the case, if he had any sense. His lover smiled at his innocence. His baby. “Did I hurt you Kakkarrot...”

“No...thanks for saving me...”

“Thanks for needing saving. Be nice to him. He is sensitive. “ He licked his cheek and purred.

Goku smiled. “I'm going to make you proud today...watch...”

“I know you will. Come we'll get take a shower. If you're good I'll suck your cock during intermission.”

“Really?! Love you koi.” His nose was kissed as the short king turned red. “Love you too. Now get your ass up. We have do have a kingdom to run today, in case you forgot.”

“Yes my king...” Goku purred. It was infectious. Vegeta purred louder and chuckled as he was scooped up and carried to the bathroom.

Down the hall, their parents were getting dressed. More like Vegeta sr. got dressed and his mate paced the floor. He grew more annoyed by the minute. “Bardock sit the fuck down!”

“I'm nervous! What if Vegeta or Kakkarrot-”

His lover never did know how to calm down. He walked over and took his hands in his own, his ki warming their touch. “Doll there is nothing to worry about...Begita would not bless us like this to take it all away..look at us. Two old dogs with a cub on the way. Den filled with our clan. There is nothing. Nothing that can change it.” He stroked his lover's arms up to his shoulders were his fingers laced in a silky raven strands. “You worry about the wrong things. Reserve your energy...later you will need your strength.” He kissed his lips and smiled as his mate's smile glowed between them. “Minx. Let's start a bet. You do know Vegeta and Kakkarrot will need to fight. I wager they fuck a hole in the tournament arena with Kakkarrot as the winner. Damn brat is insatiable, and Vegeta is weak willed.”

The seer smirked. “My son is stronger than you think. I will take that wager. Vegeta will never lose face in front of the people. You taught him that.”

The old King laughed. “Do you really want to play with those shitty cards? Vegeta takes after you, you know. Cock hungry breeder to the end.”

“My cards are fine. We shall see who wins this fight soon enough, V. I wager tonight on it. “

“Don't wager your fuck away doll, you'll be begging for this cock. I wouldn't let Vegeta's weak will leave you in heat.” Vegeta laughed, straightening the red and green scarf around his head. “

“I won't be without. “

“We'll see mate. We'll see.”

Radditz peeked in the room from the hall, dressed in his ceremonial fighting gear. “I'll take that bet as well. Kakkarrot can't resist showing off.”

Vegeta sr. looked pointedly at his mate who snorted. “Radditz is hardly a judge.”

“Father!”

“Sorry son. “

Trucks walked in and leaned against the door. “Oh I am so getting in on this. Dad's such a sucker. “

Bardock blushed. He started to feel like he was on the losing side of things. “Why is everyone so adamant? Vegeta is king. He will not let Kakkarrot defeat him!”

Piccolo laughed as he walked by. “Wanna bet?”

“Yes!!”

Kakkarron walked in and Bardock groaned. There were too many people in their bedroom. “They are right boy. Vegeta's a pussy. Ass will be turned up quicker than yours for some cock.”

“I didn't ask you...father.”

He saw his mother and sighed in relief. “Mother please tell them Vegeta will win the tournament today. They are all acting like Vegeta can't do it.”

“Oh I am sorry, my child. I cannot say, though my grandson has a big one like your father...I suspect he will impose his dominance on Vegeta, regardless of Vegeta's station if provoked...”

Bardock started to whine. 'Not you too mother...'

His mate smirked. “Give it up, mate. One of our sons is weaker. He is still second strongest on the planet.”

The seer sighed. Vegeta was the only one of their cubs he bore from his body...he was very proud to be pregnant with him..and honored that he was like his mate. He knew his mate and son were very stubborn...and more prideful than he and Kakkarrot..he would not accept being taken down in front of all of the people he was suppose to protect. Regardless of who took him down. He was worried that it may have an affect on his sons wonderful bond. “My poor son...he will not like the outcome of this day...”

****


	82. Chapter 16

Piccolo felt really good today. While he was a bit upset that he could no longer beat the snot out of a few men, he was excited to see Gohan in battle again. It had been ages, but he knew it would be worth seeing. His lover had an unrivaled power...his control was so masterful and the sight of his skill made his heart fill with pride and his cock fill with blood. He was a fucking beast...the other demi loved it.

He walked into his son's room and grinned at his little warrior attempting to fix his gear. Pichan smiled brightly as he saw him and started to bounce. “Daddy!!”

“Hey, brat. Getting ready for the tournament?”

“Uhhuh! I'm going to fight Gogeta! I'm so excited, daddy!! I'm going to show my mate I'm tough!”

Cute little brat. “Good. Need to show that little arrogant brat who's in charge or he'll boss you around.”

The boy nodded with a determined frown, his antenna poking from thick black spikes. He tried to keep the serious face, but his eyes brightened even more at the sight of his father's stomach. “Daddy, can I say hi to the baby?”

“Sure kid.” He walked over and pulled his purple shirt up from his sach and his rounding stomach appeared. It was not very large yet, but it was large enough to notice. The young sayian seemed to be mesmerized by the sight. He stepped up on his toes and kissed his father's navel which caused a redness over the older namek's face. “Love you, baby brother. Will you watch me fight today? Mommy's fighting too. Mommy's so strong, he will beat like a million guys! Daddy's strong too, but he can't fight cause he has to protect you. Daddy, do you think my baby brother will look more like you or mommy?”

That was a good question. One that the old kami didn't have an answer to. He rubbed the boy's unruly hair. “Not sure. He will be handsome no matter what. He is a product of your father's love for me. Speaking of which, where is he? I thought he'd be helping you with your outfit.” Pichan grinned as his father placed a hand over his forehead and his armor changed to match his mothers. “Thanks, daddy! I saw mommy go into the big room with the tree on it with Grandpa Daiki.”

Piccolo arched a brow. What could they possibly be doing in the clan room...with 2 hours left to the tournament no less. He was interrupted from his thoughts when a small copy of Goku climbed up his body to wrap his arms around his neck. He growled in annoyance. “Get off, Gogeta.”

“No. You smell nice Piccolo. I missed you!!” He licked his cheek and the old kami turned red. “You've been acting strange since I got pregnant, kid. Last time I checked you couldn't stand me. What gives. “

Gogeta smiled and began to pur against him. “You smell really nice..like Pichan..when the baby is here can we play with him?”

“Maybe, if you are not a little brat. Now get off.” The little prince jumped from his shoulders to pounce on his son. The two began making little growls as they scrapped on the floor. Piccolo rolled his eyes. “Save it for the tournament. Pichan if you two get dirty, you're fucking grounded. Don't think I won't know.”

“Yes sir!”

Gogeta nodded. “We'll be good!!”

He left them rolling on the floor. He was more interested in what his mate was doing. He walked around the the corner to the large room, his blush darkening by the minute. The last time he was here...

“Don't make him love it too much, dad...”

“That....will be unavoidable....”

 

It was months ago, but he remembered it quite well...family bonding night...how he had indulged in pleasures he'd never knew he was able of feeling. Vegeta...Goku...

He shook his head and opened the door. His brow arched at what he saw.

His lover was fisting the plush pillows on the floor as he laid into Daiki who seemed to be crying. His lover was hushing him, but he seemed to cry harder. He could tell from his scent that the old sayian was enjoying himself, but he looked as if he was not consenting at all. Neither seemed to acknowledge his presence. Piccolo didn't think it was because they were unaware. No...what was happening here was dominance...his lover had need to in force his dominance on the older sayian, though he was not sure why.

“Ahhh please stop!!”

“Shut up and take it..” He heard his mate whisper harshly. A year or two ago...he would have been angry and jealous...now he just backed out of the room and closed the door.

Gohan had briefly noticed his bond mate leave the room. He didn't smell confused. He knew he had to do this.

His crying elder clawed at his arms and back as he fought to get away. He continued to pound into him, growling in his throat. “Why are you resisting...you asked for this...I saw you Daiki...the way you were looking at me...the way you were eyeing my cock...is it how you expected it...or is it better...”

He gripped his hips and hammered into his small frame, delighting in the jerks of pleasure from the smaller male. His kimono strewn...his braided hair cast over the silk pillows. He was still so ripe to be his grandfather. His skin still so smooth. He groaned at the feeling of him clenching around him. “I will admit to nothing!! “ Daiki screamed, his caramel eyes bright with lust and anger. Gohan snatched his small wrists till the rested above his head and laid deeply into his small form, crushing him to the floor with his larger body. They laid there still for a moment, staring...the crown of his shaft pressed squarely against his prostate. He would break him now. His entire body begged him to do so. “You won't...not even now...now that you have me....” He licked his cheek and the delicate sayian blushed. “Gohan...this is more than it should be...if I give you what you want...Kakkarron will kill you...”

“And what is it...what do you think I want...”

The older male bit at his reddened lips, his long lashes lidding with Gohan knew was lust. “You wish to dominate me completely...you want to own me...it is why you are so lost in me now, child...you want me to never forget this...and I won't...but it can go no further Gohan...this is going passed the bonds of kinship...your lust is too great...I am....overwhelmed by the scent of your dominance...but I cannot submit to you. I only submit to one sayian...to him...I submit my will completely.”

The demi growled and that growl turned into a whimper of defeat. He loosened his grip on the small sayian's wrists and his head dropped to his shoulder. Daiki tensed for a moment then ran his hands in his hair and over the his shoulder blades. “I am sorry...I don't know what came over me...you are just....so beautiful...”

“Thank you...you are a very attractive sayian....riddled with power....I know Piccolo is with cub and it is difficult to impress your dominance on him without fearing for the safety of your cub...” His too soft to be sayian hands stroked over his cheeked as he leaned up to lick the corner of his mouth, his voice dropping to a whisper. “I will admit this...I was staring at you...you are not the only one who is at fault...your cock is...so big Gohan....it's stretching me a part...” The young sayian moaned at his talk. “Dai ki...”

“Show me how much you love me Gohan...make me feel how much you need me...” He whispered, hands trailing to slide down the demi's spine. His long fingers found his entrance and he pushed, causing Gohan to groan, his hips pressing his already hilted sex deeper. Dai ki cursed. “Fuck you are well endowed little one. Do it again...”

Gohan moaned as his hips began to jerk, pounding that hot bundle of nerves till the male under him lost his sense of right and wrong. He loved it. This young sayian was so passionate. He made love to him as if they were strangers meeting on a full moon. Both enraptured by the heat of their joining. He knew he was doing his mate a great injustice in his moment. He had given over completely in the fires of a lust not even related to their kinship bond. He was over powered and he submitted. He was nailed deep into the mass of pillows as his prostate was rapped at over and over. Not even his mate had touched him so deeply. “Goohannn-I beg you-please!!”

Gohan hissed. He couldn't help it. His head dropped and he sobbed into his grandfather's pale neck, eyes fresh with tears. “Fuck, Dai ki you're so good!! I'm sorry-I'm so sorry...” he cried, his hips rolling into that smooth form, into that comforting heat. The room echoed the sound his brutal thrusts and shrieking sobs. He wanted him so badly...he didn't even know how to stop himself. He could feel how desperate he was for his touch...how badly he needed this...he couldn't stop. He had to make him feel needed...protected...loved.

The older sayian below him arched and he gripped his back holding him there as their movements increased with speed and power. His ki flux to SS2 without his consent and his manhood stretched his tightness till the scent of blood filled the air. Dai ki gasped and slapped him hard on the cheek only to turn around and kiss his lips soundly, his fingers lost in his hair. They sat up, rutting like dogs. Sweat sheened their union as if the very fires of hell surrounded them...it was so wrong...this was not bonding...they were making love, and Dai ki was afraid. Afraid of himself and how delicious it was to feel that thick, wet, shaft sliding inside of him...afraid of how he didn't care that this was his grandson...the product of his love for his mate. Afraid of the whimpers and the cries...of how beautifully their scents filled the room. He bounced against that large shaft, Gohan swallowing his sobs with his kisses. The young sayian's choked back a cry as that tightness increased and felt the his sex begin to jab violently as his release became imminent. He tore away from his lips and stared into hazel colored eyes with fear. “Da-i-k-i-can't hold on-”

“Gohan!Do not finish like this-OH GODDESSNOOO-NO-GOHAAANNN-'” Creamy pale hips jerked down and the older sayian screamed as he came, seed spilling almost painfully from him. He tried to raise up, but the younger male forced his hips down as he came, filling him with his pleasure.

Gohan fell back against the floor and shook, his eyes tight. “Please forgive me....I..”

Dai ki covered his face and as he sobbed into his hands. They couldn't stop this...now who would stop his mate..he had done this...he had caused all of this...

*****


	83. Chapter 17

The arena seats were starting to fill as the clan began to step out to the side lines. Trucks was itching for a fight. He pounced from foot to foot. “Damn are we ready? Where is Goten? I want him to have a good seat!”

His father and grandfather grinned. “Yes the lust of battle is in the air. Too bad I have to kick Kakkkarrot's ass. It is such a nice ass after all.”

“Right. Save it for the show Vegeta. Boy what's wrong with you?” They turned to Gohan who was trembling his head held down. They turned to Piccolo who was sitting behind them. The namek smirked and continued to fix their son's shoe. Trunks leaned in. “You and Piccolo got some kinky game going on? What is it? You smell different too...”

Vegeta frowned as well. “You do smell different....Gohan...” The king touched his arm and brown eyes that looked so much like his lover's turned to him in fear. The shorter sayian gasped. “What have you done....”

Dai ki and Kakkarron walked pass and the demi blushed harder, his trembles increasing. Trunks gasped as well. “No way....you and grandpa Kakkarron??”

Gohan shook his head as he looked down at the small frame of Dai ki. The older sayian had his held held down as well. His mate appeared to be unaffected by his sadness. Bardock growled and Vegeta cursed. “Fuck, Gohan! Tell me you didn't fuck Dai ki?! What the hell!”

Gohan let out the sob he'd been holding and fell into his father's shoulder. “I couldn't help it!!”

Trunks shook his head. “He did more than fuck him...”

Bardock hissed. “Stupid child!! Father will kill you!”

The teacher whimpered and Vegeta growled at his weakness soiling his suit. “I know alright! I just...I love him...”

“He's your great grandfather, of course you have affection for him. Why the hell would you dominate him like that? We all know Dai ki's the kind of submissive you want to fuck. Weak, beautiful...he's the type of man that would beg for it, but you have crossed the line Gohan. I cannot get in the way of Kakkarron's judgment. You will have to fight your own damn battle.”

Trunks just couldn't believe it. He looked over to the older sayian and saw him looking at Gohan with lust and regret. His father was right. Dai ki was definitely the kind of man you'd want to make love you. By the look in his eye it looked as though Gohan had succeeded.

Goku walked up and made the sobbing child stand on his own, standing between him and his mate. He looked down at him with a hard look of displeasure and then turned to the arena. “Gohan I raised you to be a man. Stop showing weakness in front of your mate and child. Own up to your mistake and deal with the consequences. We are not here in this arena for ourselves. We fight today for the people. Give 100 percent and deal with your mess later. “

Vegeta agreed with his mate. He was surprised no one had to tell him...and even more shocked that it was him saying it and not his aggressive counterpart. “Let's squash this petty shit with these jungle rats and make sure there are many sayian's born next spring. “

“Right.”

Vegeta adjusted his crown and his royal cape so it dragged properly. He took his mate by the waist and began their long walk to the throne area. The crowds began to cheer. Bardock let out a shaky breath. “It begins.”

From the podium, the announcer began. “Welcome to the Royal tournament!! Hail King Vegeta!! Hail his majesty Kakkarrot!!”

“Hail King Vegeta!!”

“Hail his magesty!!

“We love you divine one!!”

“King Vegeta you are beautiful!!!”

“My king!!”

“Look his way your majesty!!”

“Lord Kakkarrot you are sexy!!”

The crowd was in an uproar. Vegeta felt his lover's nerves and squeezed his arm. 'You are doing well, my love..'

'Thanks Geta...what are we going to do about Gohan...we can't let Kakkarron kill him...'

'We must deal with that later Kakkarroto...right now let's focus on getting these silly men to accept us. We don't need to kill any of them Kakkarrot. Hurt them if you must, but I expect you to throw a few of these matches...if you are undefeated the people will fear you...'

'I thought we wanted them to fear us...'

'No...they know their place now...we must leave the true fight between us...I am no fool, mate. If you throw our fight over some stupid idea that my pride won't take it and I will not fuck you again. We need them to see the true nature of our bond...I am king...but I am not afraid to show them Kakkarrot...I submit only to the most powerful sayian in the universe...there is no shame in that...'

The earth sayian smiled. 'Thank you for loving me for who I am and not trying to change me Vegeta...I am honored to be your dominant...let's do our best and make everyone proud.'

Vegeta grinned. 'Let's. ' They made it to the throne and Goku held his lover's hand as he sat down. He bowed and kneeled to kiss his hand. “My king....”

“My mate...” He lost himself in the swirling chocolate of his lover's eyes. Beautiful Kakkarot...always so beautiful. He stroked his cheek and the goofy man grinned as he stood to sit beside him.

The crowed bowed and sat as the king dropped his hand. “My People! It is a cold winter. Let's warm the air with the heat of battle!!”

The crowd cheered again, screaming their praises for the king and his beautiful mate. Trunks smiled. “Man...dad is right at home. The people love him.”

Vegeta sr. nodded. “Yes, it is because he keeps their bellies fat. The people are fickle. They will not enjoy this tournament is there is no bloodshed. They are a pack of untrained dogs.”

Bardock frowned. “You're wrong. I believe they are starting to understand the preciousness of sayian blood. Vegeta and Goku are a beacon of hope and strength. They will follow in their foot steps, no matter how light the battle. We must believe and accept Vegeta's choice for battle without bloodshed. The people also look to us and how we abide by his wishes.”

 

“I agree, Lord Bardock. So long as everyone keeps to the rule the people will abide as well.”

Nappa laughed at the soldier as he appeared at his side behind the clan. “Well glory be, look who decided to come back to work. Get all of your family shit in order?”

Bardock also looked shocked. “Maverok? I thought the kid had killed you!”

Jace and Zeek walked up to stand at his side, both looking equally smug. The teen grinned. “Nah, just fucked some sense into him. Isn't that right, Mav...” The young guard blushed. “Yes....my mates have showed me how selfish I was...I am grateful to them both..”

Zeek leaned over him and stroked his cheek. “Good kitten. Now make us proud, we want to see a good fight or no milk for you!”

“That's right!”

Vegeta sr. looked over at the young sayian and the mate marks on either side of his neck. He promptly began to laugh until he wheezed. Trunks joined him.

Nappa rubbed his bald head and chuckled as Gogeta jumped him. “Hey little prince. You excited?”

“Hn. I am prepared to do my duty and dominate my mate. I do it with a heavy heart.”

His grandfather growled. “I told Vegeta to stop letting that kid hang around those old fucks in the committee. He sounds like-”

“Like Vegeta when he was that age. And you when you were younger. Accept it Vegeta, we bear royal children made for the throne. They will accept nothing less than perfection. It is good for him to get to know the way the political game works. He may be king one day.”

The announcer's voice rang across the field. “The first sayian out of the ring is the victor. Any lethal shots will act as a disqulifier. Any attempts to dismember your opponent will be considered a disqualifing act. No weapons are allowed. Any attempts to use a weapon or a piece of the arena as a weapon will disqualify the perpitrator. Any attempts-”

The crowd began to talk and boo at the rules. Vegeta sr. looked pointedly at his pregnant mate.

“Boo!!”

“Fight to the death!!!”

“We want to see blood!!”

At the throne, Vegeta's blood was boiling. His mate touched his hand as he saw his anger start to rise. 'It's ok Vegeta...ignore them...'

'Stupid idiots!!” Vegeta jerked from his seat. “SILENCE!!”

The crowd was still. He balled his fist tight till blood began to drip to the ground. He lifted it high in the air. “You wanted blood? Here is the blood of your king! Are you satisfied?!” He screamed, shaking it wildly in the air.

His mate stood and placed his hand on his shoulder. The king touched it and his anger subsided. “Sayian blood is a gift from the great goddess...capable of regeneration, transformation, and bonds that even death cannot break!! It is true, we are a warrior race, capable of ending the lives of millions with one blow...we are beautiful and wild...but our blood is the source of power and life on this planet. I will not have it spilt today. Anyone who wants to see sayian blood on this arena floor can contemplate it's uses in prison. Let one of you ignorant fucks try me. I don't care if you are from the jungle or the damn city. I will lock you up and you will never feel the warmth of another sayian again...I swear by my mate's heart you will not see the light of day. Now. Rodac-continue.” He sat down looking like an annoyed cat as his mate combed through his flame hair and stroking his firm jaw.

The soldiers on the other side of the ring growled. “The weak king means to make slaves of us for defending ourselves...”

“Where the hell is Mirk? We shouldn't stand for this shit! This was not a part of the agreement!!”

Kiara growled deep in her throat. “Shut up. We do not own this land. You fools will follow the instructions. Blood shed is not the point of this fight. We are here to show our strength.”

“Kiara is right. You bastards better behave.” Mirk said with a smirk as he walked up on them, his green haired mate shortly behind.

“Uh Captain...there is something green following you...”

Dende blushed, but his mate growled so loudly it was heard across the arena. Gohan frowned. “What's Dende doing over there with those guys...”

His mate agreed. He stood up and cursed as he saw the man choking the life out of one of his soldiers. “Shit. Dende is mated...”

“WHAT?!!”

***


	84. Chapter 18

On the other side of the arena, Dende was pleading with his lover. “Mirkas...please stop...you are killing him!”

The lean sayian huffed and dropped the man, turning to his distraught mate. “He's fine, leaf. I will not have anyone disrespecting my mate. Even if you are green. It is a wonderful shade of evergreen might I add...” He leaned in and licked his cheek. The kami blushed more. “Mirk please not in front of my friends!”

“Who, those bastards over there?” He snorted. He would hide his affection for anyone. He took his hand and walked full circle around the arena.

From the throne Goku frowned. “Vegeta this is your doing....”

The king laughed at the silliness of that comment. “My doing? Yes, I was there. Stuck his dick right up the boy's ass. Kakkarrot please. You know Begita did that. I don't know why though. It looks....odd. I don't care, its none of my concern. As long as Dende is happy who gives a fuck? Gohan and Piccolo seem to work out fine. Well...despite our son being in love with his grandmother...what the hell is his problem?”

Goku ignored that. “It's not their species...Mirk is a bad guy...I don't want Dende hurt.”

“He can handle himself.”

The demi in question was red as a beet as he stood beside his lover. Gohan and Piccolo frowned. “Dende, are you ok...”

“Yeah, I'm fine..Mirkas is...he's my mate.”

Piccolo sighed. “So you made a decision. Dende it will be hard...”

“I know...”

Mirk folded his arms. “That's right. He is mine. I will protect him and our cub. I will not hide my affections for my mate because you two sorry bastards are watching.”

“Mirkas!!” Dende almost growled but the look in his lover's eye made him look away. Gohan looked at his best friend. “Is it true...you're pregnant...”

“Yes...I am confused but happy. Please don't worry...Mirkas is...well he's good to me. “ His lover's tail entwined with his own. “If you hurt him I'll kill you..”

“Wouldn't that be going against daddy's no killing rule?” The captain laughed. “Chill, whelp. Dende and I are soul mates. I will not hurt him.” He turned to the kami and stroked his cheeks. “ I want you to stay over here with your little friends during the tournament. I don't want any of my men messing with you. These two look as though they will take care of you while I am away...” He eyed the two of them with an unspoken threat. Gohan blushed at his gall. The nerve...he'd never hurt Dende...

The cat like sayian kissed his lover and swatted his bottom. “Go sit down with the cubs. I don't want so much as another man's sweat touching you. I'll see you after.”

“'But-”

“I said stay. You will obey your dominant or you will be spanked...” His rear was squeezed and he moaned. Gohan and Piccolo looked like two gaping fishes. “Mirkas...”

His lover smirked. “Be good.” With that he pushed him lightly and walked over to his unit. Piccolo stared at him for a long moment before laughing. “You really fucked up this time Dende. I told you listening to that old man would get you in trouble. “

Gohan laughed a bit too. The first time all afternoon. “Damn Dende, you've got it bad. I remember how that feels. Good luck. Looks like you'll need it. He doesn't seem all that bad. He's an asshole, but he seems to really love you already.”

Dende looked down in embarrassment. “Thanks...I think I love him too...”

The match began. Kakkarron walked in followed by Zeek. The two sayian's smirked at each other. Red eyes looked the soldier up and down before resting on his eyes. “No offense boy, but you have just walked into the wrong bar.”

Zeek grinned. “Maybe. Maybe you are selling the cheep stuff.”

“Cheap? I'll show you cheap.” They sprang into stance.

“Fight!”

They fought viciously, kicking jabbing. Kakkarron slammed his elbow down on the soldier's back and he fell to the arena floor. Zeek grinned. “Nice moves old man...”

“Old?” Dai ki gasped. “Oh dear...”

Maverok frowned. “Why is he pulling Zeek's pants down?!”

Vegeta sr. laughed, falling on ground kicking. “That ass whooping was meant for you boy!!”

Gohan swallowed and Piccolo snickered. Served him right.

Zeek attempted to scoot out of the way but the older sayian was too strong and too fast. He pinned him down and shoved his cock deep into him, laughing at the weak cry of pleasure issuing from his throat. “AHH!!”

The crowed first “OHH!!”

Then everyone went silent as they began to rutt on the ground. Zeek fisted the older sayian's hair as he attempted to get him to stop, but that only turned him on more. He lifted him high off the ground and slammed into him, groaning. “Little boy what's that matter? Too much cock?”

“Ahh-hhhhhBEGITA!!” His sex was stroked ruffly and seed began to spill onto the arena floor. Vegeta groaned. “Damn! Kakkarrot will have the entire crowd in a rutt. What is he doing??”

Goku frowned. “He's sending Gohan a threat...”

“Shit.”

Zeek came instantly as those strokes increased, and collapsed to the cold arena floor. Kakkarron looked at the announcer. “That is a win. I broke none of the rules. “

The announcer whimpered. “He's still in the ring...”

Zeek rolled out of the ring, laughing. “I am out. Damn you Kakkarron. There's no way I am going another round with that cock.”

The red eyed sayian laughed. “Hah! You weren't half bad either, tight ass. Get one of those twinks to fuck you before you hole disappears!”

The crowd began to laugh and even Zeek's mates relaxed. Maverok looked at him. “Ok?”

“I'm fine. Just got a sound fucking is all. Damn old man.”

“Kakkarron son of Kakkarrotto wins!!”

The crowd cheered and Kakkarron smirked. “Always thought my fuck deserved a standing ovation. “ He pulled his pants up and grinned over at his mate who shook his head. “You are tasteless, mate.”

The next round was less...well less. Trunks and one of the soldiers fought vigorously for an hour, pulling moves that made the crowd cheer. It made Vegeta annoyed. “Damn boy is a show horse like his damn mother. Why is he taking so long to finish him off? I said don't kill him, I didn't mean dance with the idiot.” He rubbed his temple. He was forming a headache.

The fight finally ended with a mighty blow to the gut. The soldier fell to the ground and tapped out of his own accord.

“Trunks son of Vegeta wins!!”

Many of the rounds ended the same way. Without the threat of light or death they all seemed to be just enjoying themselves. Chichi even went up to the stage and was challenged by Kiara. The woman smirked at her. Their fight more aggressive than all of the others. They were women and had something to prove in an mostly male society. Chichi slammed the soldier to her knee's and kneed her in the chin. A sicking crunch sound echoed through the arena as the other woman slammed her to the ground and pinned her down. The ox princess growled and her tail started to twitch behind her. Kiara grinned more. “You are very strong, woman...the kind of female I'd like to warm my bed...”

“Bitch you lack the tools to satisfy me!” Chichi snarled.

The taller female purred, her hips laying between her. “So sure about that Princess?”

Vegeta blushed. This fight was actually turning him on. His mate caught a whiff of his arousal and smirked. “Chichi has always been a very beautiful woman Vegeta...no need to be embarrassed. She used to make me feel that way too.”

“Shut up, Kakkarrot.”

“I'm just saying..”

Chichi latched her legs around her and rolled them over. She managed to get one hand free and she used it to slap the woman below her, attempting to ignore the obvious arousal pressing between her legs. “You are uncouth!!”

Kiara laughed and bucked her hips a bit, her free hand tearing at the thin material of her opponents shirt. Large milky white breasts bounced into view and the entire arena filled with the scent of arousal. Goten whimpered. “Shit...mom's breasts are so big...that shemale's going to take her!”

Bulma hissed. “Damn it if anyone is getting some of that it's me! I've been dealing with her bullshit for years!” Yamcha blushed. “Bulm...I didn't know...”

“Shut up Yamcha.”

From ring side Dai ki hissed, his sex hard against his robes. Trunks blushed. “For a guy so sensitive...Dai ki sure has a thing for women...”

Bardock also felt the heat of arousal. “Sayian women are very sexy...especially two with such juicy breasts..”

Gohan whimpered. “Mother...pull your shirt up...”

 

Chichi heard none of this. She jumped out of the hold to stand on one foot, ki gathering in her hands. Vegeta scooted to the edge of his seat. “Shit...your woman is going to blow a hole in her...Woman, do not kill her!!”

Chichi tilted her head to the side and smirked and Vegeta. He blushed darkly and his mate laughed.

The ox princess shot her ki and it formed to long ropes of energy. They wrapped around the other female and tied her up. Kiara growled, fighting to break free. “Release me!!”

“Sure thing.” She leaned forward and kissed her nose before whispering. “Meet me later...” and then tipped her out of the ring. The crowd went wild.

“The winner is Princess Chichi, daughter of the Ox King!!”

“Chichi!!Chichii!!”

“Princess your breasts are beautiful!!”

“I'd like to rub my cock between those tits, princess!”

“Chichi mate with me!!”

Vegeta groaned. His blush would never go away. “Your woman is a damn flirt, Kakkarrot.”

Goku laughed. “Yeah, I know. She's also mean! Kinda like you. Hm...”

Vegeta blushed more. He looked sick.

****


	85. Chapter 19

On the side lines Kiara was red as well, and her endowments were very visible from her uniform. Mirk smirked. So that's why none of the men would take her. She looked like a female now. Blushing like a girl in love. “What a spirited woman....”

“She did a number on you. Were you too busy looking at her breasts to remember to win? I thought better of you. “

She blushed more. “Sorry captain...”

He shook his head. “Never mind that. I see how things are going now. Put some damn snow in your pants, woman. You look like you are about to pop your uniform.” She coughed in embarrassment and snuck some snow into her tights.

“You lot seem to be enjoying yourselves..” The soldiers blushed and looked down. “Sorry sir...”

“Yeah...sorry Mirk...”

He sook his head. “We are soldiers for this planet...the last king....” He looked over at Vegeta sr who was clearly unamused. “was a twat. His son however...appears to be an honest sayian. The weak ones cannot help but to attract attention to themselves...they are happy. We will just have to integrate with the fools to make sure this planet is safe.”

They seemed releived. He was glad. “Well enjoy yourselves, you twits. I will go speak with the little king.”

He walked around the ring and felt his mate's smile warm him even as his feet touched the snow. This was the right decision for everyone. Once he met the steps of the throne, soldier's blocked his entrance. He smirked. He looked up at Vegeta and the king's mate snarled in disapproval. “I request audience...”

Vegeta waved his hand the guards let him up the steps. When he met the top, Goku was standing glaring at him. “What do you have to say to my mate...”

Vegeta laughed. “Kakkarrot we will have our match in a minute. Stop turning me on and sit down. “ The uneven haired warrior sat slowly.

“What is it...”

Mirk smirked. “I concede to your victory. I agree with you...Sayian blood is precious...it has always been an honor to serve this planet and it's people...though it's king has not always been just. I find you to be arrogant and prideful, but honorable none the less. I will be honored to call you my little king, and help you protect this flock of horny bastards. My men agree.”

Vegeta stood and smirked. “I assure you Mirkas...there is nothing little...about me. That being said, you are a smart sayian. I can see why my mother chose you for his unit. I'd be honored to have such strong warriors willing to sacrifice for Vegetasei. You and your people are welcome to join us. We have need of men who know about the old ways so that the good traditions can be preserved. I know you are now mates with Dende. He is a part of this family. Feel free to join him in his rooms permanently. Once the tournament is over please speak with Captian Nappa. He will assist you will integrating your unit with the royal guard. “ Vegeta looked at him again and then held his hand out.

Mirk smirked more. This little king was a sexy, cocky bastard. He would give him this. There was no reason not to. He bent down and kissed his fingertips as if he was kissing a lover. It at once a lit a burning fire in the sexy king and a cold storm in his mate. For added measure he stood and then bent before Kakkarrot who extended his hand only as following gesture. He kissed the tips of his fingertips with even more passion, which made the anger in the sayian's eyes melt into lust. They had forgotten...he had done this dance before. They were the second line of asses he had kissed. “Your majesty...please accept my allegiance and know that if you need...anything...you may only need to ask it of me. I will...submit.” The earth raised sayian let out a rumbling growl in his chest that was clearly lust. His mate was also looking at the man with hungry eyes. Vegeta snarled at his seduction. “That is enough, captain. Get your seductive ass off my throne before my mate ruins your pretty little mouth.”

“Yes my king...”

“Oh and Mirkas...”

“Yes your highness...”

The man had transformed in a blink of an eye. Red hair, white eyes...his tail was thick and long...he thought the king was attractive. Damn. “Me and the king will take you up on your offer soon...”

“I look forward to it...'divine' one...” He sauntered down the steps and Vegeta cursed once he was out of ear shot. “Fuck Kakkarrot...we cannot fuck him....he is clearly a title climbing manwhore...”

“Yes....this is true princess...but did you see those lips? So red and full...he may be mated to the young namek but that is a submissive...I'd have him crying for this cock.”

“Indeed...we have to be careful...this is not his first time in the courts...do not trust him...”

“The only thing I trust a slutty man like that with is my cock. You won't taste him?”

Vegeta watch the man as he walked away. He did have a nice ass. “We have never invited anyone between us Kakkarrot...are you sure it's good to start now?”

“We are royalty now Vegeta...scandal is bound to happen...”

“Not of our own accord...it is a bad idea. He is a snake. “

“Hm...if you say so princess...I'd like to see how far my cock can go down that snake's throat...” He got up from his seat and began his walk to the arena stage. Vegeta frowned. He did not like the idea that his mate wanted to sleep with someone else....even if he agreed that the man was fuckable. Kakkarrot was his. His baby, his idiot, his soul. For eternity. He growled loud and everyone in the arena grew quiet.

Bulma frowned. “I don't know who that guy is....but I don't like him...he's trying to get between them...”

Yamcha agreed. He and Vegeta did fuck...but it was different. That guy looked as though he was baiting them. Felt the urge to rip the fucker to shreds. Bulma felt it too. She mentally calmed him. 'Shh...They know what they are doing...as much as we both love Vegeta...sometimes...sometimes we have to let that arrogant bastard make his own mistakes Yamcha...'

The scarred man sighed. 'I know...I just don't want to see the dumb ass get hurt...who the hell is that guy anyway? Pushing up on Vegeta...'

The king in question began to walked down the steps of his throne, unclasping the binds of his cape. His landed gently on the steps. He didn't bother to watch the stuart pick it up. He was watching his mate...smelling his scent...that large red tail flicking with impatience...he stepped down and walked through the snow to the arena stage. His lover's red hair blew in the cool wind as snow passed began to fall. “We have been through so much to get here Vegeta....you'd be a fool to think some weak soldier could have all of me...”

The king continued to look at his back. “We are one Kakkarrotto...if you are going to fuck that sneaky bastard then so am I...just be prepared for the consequences...there are always consequences...”

“Agreed...let's talk no more of him....he is merely a snack...you...you are everything...” White eyes peered over at him as his young lover turned around, his hand reaching to touch his cheek. Vegeta thought he'd never looked so beautiful...and dangerous... “ I will not submit willingly...”

“I would not have you any other way....” The short king punched his lover in the gut and sent a volley of ki his way. The red head deflected easily. “Come now, princess...are you trying?”

“Fuck you, Kakkarrot!!” He powered up and began to beat him to the floor, punching him without any protest from his lover. He screamed in frustration and the crowd began talking excitedly.

Bardock frowned. “Why isn't Kakkarrot trying...”

His lover snorted. “He wants to humiliate him...whatever was said by Mirkas has both of them pissed. He always was a fucking snake...”

Dende frowned. He mentally reached out to his lover. 'What did you say to Goku and Vegeta...'

From across the arena Mirk was smirking as he watched the fight. Royals were easy. He felt his mate touch his mind. 'I told them what they needed to hear. I gave them my allegiance to ensure our cub's future...'

The kami bit his lip. Vegeta was getting more violent by the minute. Goku just laid there, letting him bloody his face. 'Why are they so angry...They stopped acting like this when they got together...'

Mirk frowned. His mate may be a problem if he didn't set him straight. 'Know your place. How dare you question me....I told them what they wanted to hear...that's all you need to know. You will pay for questioning me later, leaf. '

 

Vegeta gave another shout of outrage and began to grow a large ki ball in his hand. The sun overcast by dark clouds...his power was the brightest thing in the area. Bardock cursed. “What the fuck happened?!'

Kakkarrot leaned up and claimed the kings lips with his own, and the energy dissipated. His lover sobbed into the kiss, punching his sides. He held him tighter. So tight the cold didn't matter. All he felt was the heat of his mate. 'How dare you!!'

'Vegeta...my love...'

'I'll fucking kill you if you touch him!!!'

'Shh...silence yourself...your mate will not touch anyone but you...you selfish creature...' white eyes bore into and he cried harder in anger. He attempted to break his hold but could not. He was flipped to the cold arena floor and his lover smiled down at him, his sharp teeth glistening in the touchlight. “Princess...all that bitching and you've spilt my blood all over the ground...”

“You fucking deserved it!!”

“I know I did...” He licked his bloody lips and raised his ki till their clothes burned away. Vegeta shivered. “Kakkarrot everyone is watching...if you take me here...”

“Then everyone will know who I submit to...” The king blushed, turning his head to the side to lay in the collected snow. His mate wasted no time. He bit down on his claim mark and plunged into his heat. The mighty king screamed. “KAKKARROTT!!”

Vegeta sr. laughed. “Told you mate. Someone's going to be a cold sayian tonight...”

Bardock cursed. “Damn it Vegeta!! You didn't even put up a fight!!”

The king could hear nothing but the whispers of his mate in his ear as he fucked him in the snow. He clung to him desperately, his legs clinging to his waist. The red haired sayian was warm..his fur was brushing against his softest spots...he loved him...loved him like he loved no other. “Vegeta...Vegeta scream more for me...you're so sexy when you're jealous....”

He felt him thrust harder and his eyes shut tight. “Kakka-ahhhhfuckk”

“Mate...you're so needy for it...gripping it so tightly....”

The king's crown leaned to the side of his head as he was taken roughly, the scent of his blood thick in the air. He could feel it...his Kakkarrot's desperation...his need to have him...how thickly he laid into his body...how deliberately he slammed into the depths of his desire. His mate was violently taking his pleasure. Claiming him. Over and over. In front of everyone. A sound that was half sob half growl came from his dominant. “Damn Vegetahhh....ahh...”

“Kakkarrot!! No more Kakkarrot!!”

Bulma hissed at the sight. “Damn!! Those two....they're really going at it!!”

Yamcha nodded. “It looks so...needy...I never knew they were like that...it looks like they can't...live without each other...”

Goku sat up, rocking back and forth with his small lover in his lap, tears cornering his eyes. “Princesss...I'd kill you before I let you go...” He moan, his heart pounding as hard has his hips into the king. The flame haired sayian made bloody whips cross his back, attempting to hold all of him. The sound of skin crashing against skin sounded in the arena. The younger sayian felt it. He was shaking with their impending release. His hand fisted in this lover's raven hair and he yanked his head back viciously. White eyes stared dangerously around the arena before he clamped down against his claim mark and spilled his seed deep within his heated form. Vegeta screamed till his voice cracked, feeling the hot spill of his blood down his back.

Mirk smirked. Those two were definitely soul mates...so desperate...it was shocking that they'd display that kind of love in front of everyone...especially with it being so...fragile.

The two sat there...Goku had lost his transformation...he sat there in the snow...rocking his lover back and forth...the older sayian silently crying up to the heavens...

The people were silent for a moment before purrs of affection erupted. Vegeta half sobbed and half laughed, tears still falling down his cheek. He wanted them to understand...and now they knew.

Goku released those silky strands to encase the smaller male in his arms. “Vegeta...we made them proud...”

The king laughed behind a sob and held him tighter. “Yes. Yes we did Kakkarrot...” One of the soldiers came and draped his cape over his king. He blushed as he did so. “My king....your majesty...that was...beautiful...your bond is encircled with the gold of Begita...”

Goku smiled. “It was destiny...” He wrapped his mate in the cape and scooped him up. “It's cold you guys, so me and Vegeta are going to go to sleep now. Good night!” He grinned and IT'd out of sight. The entire population of Vegetasei began to cry out. “That is a true bond!!”

“Did you see how closely his majesty held him? A sayian should be so lucky!!”

“They are a match!! He cried as if the world had ended! Fucking beautiful!!”

Even Bulma sniffed. “Wow...I knew the loved each other...but that is like Romeo and Juliet!!”

Down on the field, Kakkarron growled. “Things like that are not anyone's affair...Kakkarrot is a fool to make love to his mate in front of everyone...”

Dai Ki smiled. “They have a beautiful bond...but you are right love...there are those that would take advantage of such a love...especially a love that desperate...”

The king and his mate heard none of this talk. They laid in their bed covered in each others embrace, purring deeply. Vegeta was asleep. He was nestled into his mate's arm, his first curled tight around his neck. His young lover was watching him with a gentle smile on his face, his tail drifting back and forth in contentment. “He is...the most beautiful man I have ever seen....look how his eye lashes drop against his cheek...” he whispered out into the night air.

Kakkarrot agreed. 'Yes...our mate is breath taking...the jewel of the planet...'

“You shouldn't tease him like that Kakkarrot...he will think we love him less and it's just not true...no one is better than Geta...”

'He is an emotional creature...he knew I wasn't serious.....”

Vegeta sounded like a kitten as his purrs increased. 'I know you'd never cheat on me Kakkarrot...I'd cut your dick off before you tried...now go to sleep.....'

The earthling blushed. “Good night Geta...love you...”

Dark eyes peered up at him and the king broke into a smile. “I love you too..”

****


	86. Chapter 20

The next day the entire planet was talking about the king, his mate, and their bond that seemed to be made by the goddess herself. When the two awoke, their room was littered with gifts of adoration. Vegeta turned red. This was not what he had expected. His goofy mate however, seemed pleased. “Look, Geta!! We've got presents!!

They began their routine normally, picking their cub from the nursery and grabbing Gogeta from his room. The little prince seemed to have an exciting match last night as well. He climbed on his father's shoulder and waved his arms. “I won!! I beat Pichan and at the end I pinned him down and kissed him!! All the boys watching started making kissy noises and siging Pichan and Prince Gogeta sitting in a tree!! It was so funny! Pichan summoned Mabi and chased them around the field! We ended up beating them up, it was so much fun!!” Vegeta eyed him and the boy jumped from his shoulder and put his hands behind his back, looking serious. “ What I mean to say, father,is that Pichan fought honorably, but I showed him no quarter. The commoners dared laugh at his expense and he summoned the golden dragon to scare them out of their wits. We ended the day with a few scrapes, but between us we have earned some very powerful allies...”

Goku laughed. “Vegeta, what have you done to my son?”

“He is speaking as a prince should. I will not stand for that silly shit. Gogeta next time don't make a show out of it. Project strength. A king must show others how to behave. Lead by example. Kissing your little boyfriend and fighting like a brat does not say prince.”

Bardock joined them, his displeasure blatant. “And I suppose making love in front of all of your subjects says King?”

Vegeta blushed and looked down. “Mother...Kakkarrot and I...”

“I don't care what you felt like you had to prove. It was sloppy and showy. Next time there is a fight I expect both of you to put forth some fucking effort. The people will think you sit around fucking and staring into each other's eyes all day.”

Vegeta sr fell in stride as they made it to the dinning hall. “That IS all they do all day.”

Goku frowned. “You know that isn't true! We work really hard around here. Especially Vegeta. Cut him some slack.”

Bardock turned to him. “Kakkarrot no one said you could speak. You are both at fault. I don't know what idea you two idiots had in your mind, but that silly shit will blow up in your damn faces. Mark my words. And Kakkarrot if you are going to threaten the entire planet at LEAST have the common courtesy to let you father know!! You're a fucking King, act graceful!!”

The two sat sharply in their chairs, glaring at their parents. Bulma and Yamcha walked in along with Kakkarron and Dai Ki. Kakkarron smirked. “Well if it isn't the two love birds. I thought the two of you would have breakfast sent up, with all the newly mated fucking you've been doing.”

Shit.

Bulma waved him off. “Don't mind him. That was beautiful you guys! I am so happy for you two.”

Yamcha agreed. “Yeah it was pretty stellar. Not porn quality, more like personal flick quality. Really romantic. “ Vegeta groaned. “If I had known my fucking clan would have a problem with it, I would have forgot the whole thing!! What the hell did you assholes expect us to do?! Kakkarrot and I have been bonded for years. We have 2 children together! Did you think we'd just walk out and beat the living shit out of each other?! Who the hell are you people?!!”

Goku sighed. “Vegeta...calm down...we both know we did what we believed in...no one else has to like it...you are king...” He eyed their parents. “No matter what anyone says...” He turned to him and kissed his lips.

Kakkarron laughed. “Yeah no one's opinion matters accept for yours, king ass. That sounds like the start of a beautiful rein...”

Goku stood up sharply, his eyes daring anyone else to speak. “Come on Vegeta...let's go eat in your office...”

“Good idea Kakkarrot...” The couple stood, tugging Gogeta with them.

Gohan cursed. “Shit...what the hell just happened?”

Bardock growled, his fork digging into the table. “Your parents need some alone time to see how stupid they were last night...we are sayians...showing that kind of emotion in public is dangerous...anyone could use it against them now...hurt Vegeta to get to your father...any they would know he couldn't do anything but submit because his love is too great. It is too selfish. “

Vegeta sr. sighed. “Vegeta understands the consequences...they must learn from this mistake the hard way...”

In Vegeta's office, Goku was trying to calm him down. “Vegeta please, don't let father upset you!”

“He's right Kakkarrot. We were selfish...I wanted the entire world to know I love you...it is an outrage. We cannot effectively rule with that image.”

Vegeta jr. gurgled between them. “Why? Why does it matter...I wanted everyone to know Vegeta..I love you...no one must doubt that...”

The king sighed, leaning against his desk. “I know Kakkarrot...I feel the same way...but those who would wish to dethrone us...they could use this knowledge...use it against us..hurt me to get to you...or vice versa. We must impose dominance now...it is the only way to retain our strength.”

There was a gentle knock at the door. “Who is it?!”

“Mirkas my king...”

“Go away! I'm busy!” his screaming caused little Vegeta to cry. Goku hushed him, rocking him gently. “Shh...daddy wasn't yelling at you Vegeta...”

“I will go my king, but I understand what is happening...perhaps I can assist..” Goku looked over at his lover. “Do you think he really could help?”

“I don't know...let us see what his snake tongue spits out. Come in!”

The door was opened at the lean sayian walked in. He was wearing a new suit and looked as though he had bathed. He still smelled of old blood and wood. “My king...your majesty...” He bowed.

“Good morning, Mirkas...”

“Get on with it.”

“Yes. Well I know that your affectionate display last night caused quite an uproar...I was wondering if you had any counter measures...if not...I have a few in mind...”

The king stared at the man. He was still striking..even in the light of day. His lean, taunt muscles barely dented his uniform. Vegeta was no fool. As lean as he was, this sayian was a killer. His scent was riddled with unfortunate encounters. He could not be trusted. That was the clearest thought he had at the moment. Mirkas sexy and bad. Cannot be trusted. His lover was sharing his sentiments. “I will listen to your ideas. Quickly, my mate and I are feeding our cubs.”

“Yes your highness...in the time before you and your majesty were born...your lord father and blessed lord mother also toed the line of affection...the great king claimed Bardock, a third class warrior in the middle of a solstice ball..they were talk of the entire planet for months.”

Goku frowned. Why didn't he know this... “What did they do...”

Mirk smirked a bit. “Your lord father was kidnapped. The king was most distraught. He found him a month later...it is rumored that many sayians had their way with lord Bardock...after that night his majesty assigned Bardock a personal set of guards....he never left their sight.”

Vegeta frowned. “What happened to the sayians that kidnapped him...”

“Your lord father....he ripped out all of their tongues and cut off their manhoods...he said no one but him should be able to speak of his mate's pleasures or make use of his holy body.”

Goku was thankful his son was playing in the far corner of the room...he wouldn't want him to hear about such violence.

Vegeta turned away from them both. “How does this help us now? Kakkarrot and I are far more powerful than our parents were...there is no way anyone could take advantage of either of us..”

“Yes...this is true...but there should be preparations in case of any incidents...my suggestion is secure the castle...more guards...more shifts...that way we can ensure an incident does not occur. Me and my men have worked this type of arrangement before...we will protect the royal clan with our lives. No one would get in or out our knowing...”

 

The great king looked to his beautiful mate as he held their child. There was a pleading look in his eye. He could never say no to him...more guards..more surveillance..

“Mirkas see to it that it is done...”

The cat like sayian bowed. “As my king and blessed majesty wishes...” He bowed out of the room, barely containing his grin.

He turned with a gleeful step down the hall only to be met by his mate. His lover's emerald eyes pierced his heart, boring lust and guilt into him. The young demi covered his delicate hands in the arms of his robe. 'Mirkas....you play with the deadliest of fires when you get between Goku and Vegeta...'

The captain chuckled. 'I am merely securing our cubs future...the mate of Begita is to born in our union...it is you and I that should be on the throne...the masses should be worshiping you...' his long fingers stroked over the kami's cheek as they spoke mentally, and Dende blushed, his skin warming to the touch. 'There can be only one god of Vegetasei, Mirkas...' He swiftly pulled him into the narrow corridor leading to the kitchens and touched his forehead. 'Let me show you...you need to know who you deal with...'

Blinding white assaulted his vision, and then flashes of battle. He witnessed the small king rip creatures limb from limp. He saw the great, bloody battle between Friezza...how the sayian called Goku became insane in his rage...decimating the vile monsters form. He saw the two fighting a battle were only one was meant to be the victor...how much pain was echoed in the king's voice as he screamed...he witnessed the great battles between cell...how sayian pride and dominance was unchecked...how the two fought side by side in the battles between boo...then he saw a great time of peace...and the break down of a mighty warrior as he submitted to the will of another....how well they fit together...the vision faded and he panted falling to his knees in front of his mate. Dende stroked his beautiful black mane. 'You play with fire...not even hell can separate them...they were destined in the heavens to protect the universe...even before Vegetasei's birth. You will do well to make them your allies and take care of me and this cub.' The kami side steppped his manipulative lover and walked down the hall. Mirk trembled.

****


	87. Chapter 21

Piccolo sat in front of the fire in deep meditation. His eyes closed, his hands laid gently at his sides. He sucked in a deep breath and as he exhaled, when into a deeper state of peace. He had needed this time alone. The way things were going with Gohan...with this family in general. He just needed to be alone and clear his thoughts.

The door to his bedroom opened and he sighed, eyes still closed. “Come back later.” His green tail twitched in annoyance. The door closed, but whoever it was continued in. He felt a large warm body sit behind him and warm arms encircle him. He knew that scent anywhere. “Leave...”

“Shh...I have come to say hello to my grandson...” Large hands stroked down his chest to palm over his growing stomach. He groaned. “You've said hello. Leave. “

A gentle kiss was laid over the nape of his neck and over his ear. Hot breath ghosted passed his cheek. “I thought we could spend some time together...I know what a pregnant sayian needs...you are stressed...my grandson doesn't appear to be doing a good job at relaxing you...” Those hands swerved from his stomach around to his aching hips. He sighed and his head fell back. It felt so good to be touched...he could almost over look who it was. Almost. “I know why you're here Kakkarron...and it's not to speak to my cub. I will not even the score you have going with Gohan..”

A finger was placed on his lips and namek blushed. “I will not flaunt it, namek...I have better things to do than to tell everyone...it would be between us...”

“I would know...and our mates would know. That is enough reason to say no.” He rolled over to get up and found himself sitting wide legged on the wild man's powerful, muscle clad thigh. His blush deepened. “Fuck...” he cursed himself. He'd better leave soon before the old bastard saw fit to make him his bitch. He started to get up but his legs were pulled till he was sitting in the man's lap. A growl poured from him. “Kakkarron this shit isn't funny...”

“I wasn't making a joke...” Red eyes stared into him and those hands were once more massaging his aching hips. “You are a very strong submissive Piccolo...it is not often a man can dominate a creature such as yourself...if we were in the wild...you would kill many men before choosing a mate...I understand you have chosen...I don't want to dominate you...not like your mate does...it would degrade such a strong sayian...what I want...” Those massaging hands pulled him closer, and he felt the girth of the other's arousal. The shell of his ear was licked over, and his entire body arched, a moan falling from his shuddering lips. “...what I want...is to worship you....to place my lips on every inch of your flesh...to honor this....beautiful body...” Piccolo felt fingers trail down his back and circle around his tail. His entire body curve into the sayian's thick form. “Ahhhh....”

Kakkarron smiled at him, a thumb stroking the tear from his eye. “I would too Piccolo...I'd worship you...if you'd let me....I'd sacrifice my own body on your altar...” That hand left his cheek and trailed down his front to stroke over his covered hardness. Green eyes lidded. “Kakkaron...you do both of our bonds an injustice...”

Those crimson eyes were speaking of sin and Piccolo feared he was listening. “It would be an injustice not to...let's speak no more, beautiful namek...” Lips touched his own and the demi forgot himself. He groaned deep in his throat, delighting in the hands that were now peeling his clothes off. They were so hot...his touch was like fire...he could feel the warriors wicked tongue bathing his own, the evidence of his need between him...was he doing this? He felt as though he couldn't stop. Lips trailed hot kisses down his throat and he let out a whine he had no idea he was capable of, body lifting. He pressed against the devil and the devil welcomed him with open arms. Kakkarron claimed his lips again and stood up, yanking his pants off as he moved them to the bed. He laid him against the cool sheets. Piccolo blushed at his own nakedness...he felt vulnerable...sinful...

The red eyed sayain peeled his pants and shirt off, eying him the entire time. He looked so much like Goku...but he was not his friend...his entire demeanor was that of a beast. He darkened at the sight of his arousal as it sprang free from his pants. The demi was on fire...and felt an indecent wetness between his legs. Kakkarron growled as the scent perfumed the air. “You went into heat for me....you beautiful wild creature...he has no idea what he has...” Creamy flesh met olive and they both hissed at the touch, their sexes aligned. More kisses...more gentle touches...everywhere. Piccolo was consumed. He cried out as soft nips were made against his nipples...his stomach, his chest...a torturous tongue slid cross his hip and he moaned with a deep rasp. “Kakkarron...”

The older male smiled. “Yes, beautiful namek...that's my name...say it more...louder...” That tongue bathed his manhood with wet heat, lining over each vein, before licking straight up the thick vein underneath to his weeping slit. He sobbed in pleasure. Sobbed. “Fuck Kakkarron!!”

Kakkarron licked the pearly essence dripping from that slit and growled. “Damn you even taste like heaven...such sweet come. I must have more.” He downed the large manhood and the poor namek raised up, fisting his hair. His hips raised to meet those lips that were sucking his soul from his cock, crying out pathetically. He was not prepared for this...he was undone. That tongue began to lick and swirl and his crown was so deep in this man's throat. He could feel his nose at the base. He did not choke once. “AHHH-KAKKARRON-MMMFPHUCK-”

Seed rocketed from him and he fell back into the pillows, hips jerking high into the older sayian's mouth. Seed was still being sucked from him. His mouth was soo good...too good. Piccolo shuddered. “Please-I'll die-”

With a deep suck Kakkarron pulled from the still throbbing shaft, his eyes burning with his own heat. “You will not die yet...I have only begun to worship you...” He leaned down against him to capture his lips and noticed this time, there was no hesitation on the young sayian's part. He kissed him as if they were mates, lovers...the demi had no idea the kind of arousal he stirred within him...his raspy cries of passion made his shaft harder than it had ever been. He pulled from his kiss swollen lips and smiled as the the namek started to growl. “Shh...you are so demanding...I will give you what you want...” He sat up on his knees and aligned their bodies. He could see his tightness weeping to be taken. The scent alone was driving him mad. “Fuck...”

He positioned the head of his large shaft against that heat and pushed slowly. At the sudden invasion, Piccolo began to buck, claws ruining the bed sheet. “Fuck-what the hell-”

“My cock was made to pleasure you...no one will be able to make it feel like this...” He stilled his hips and continued to penetrate his tightness, groans of his own pouring into the room.

“Monster!!” Piccolo growled, his blush dark and ugly, sweat beading his brow. He had never felt anything this powerful..nothing. His sex was ungodly in his size and how easily that slid together was obviously damnation. Tears began to form at the corners of his eyes and the red eyed demon looked at him with a smirk. “Yes...I am a monster...and you love it...don't you...look how wet you are...how stretched you have become...no one has put you to your limits like this...have they...” He pressed deeper and hit that spot that made every nerve in the namek's body burn. Piccolo shut his eyes tight and his hips jerked. “No!! No one....please...again!!”

“No...I want to hear it...” He held his hips tighter, and kept him there. He was squeezing him to the point of pain...it was heaven. “Never...”

“Never then...” He started to pull out, and the namek let out a sob at the feeling, seed spilling from his neglected shaft. “Kakkarron-Please!!”

“Never...” he watched as his sex slowly slid from him, groaning at the sight of how tightly that greedy entrance clung to his cock. It was begging him to stay...begging. The pregnant sayian felt the crown of his manhood reach his rim and gripped his forearms. “ I love it-I love your monstrous cock...no one has touched me this way...damn it Kakkarron...don't stop...please don't stop..”

The older sayian smiled. “As you wish..” He thrusted back in instantly and they both cried out. “Fuck-your ass is damn good-” He stroked slow and deep. He knew he couldn't decimate his body...he was pregnant with cub after all. Instead he made love to his tightness...his strokes so long and deep, the man below him was lost and so was he. “GoddsssssKakkarronnn...”

“Yes...you love that cock...”

“Loveeit-More...”

Creamy hips angled from side to side, curling up and down. He felt that heat suck him in with every stroke. Gods he was amazing. His stomach was burning as he worked to touch every inch of him. He never meant to love it. He had meant to only make the namek want his fuck...now he couldn't tell who needed it more. He had never been so intimate...so slow with a partner before...that tightness was throbing around him...

“Damn Piccolo...I love this...”

Green eyes stared at him full of sex as their owner leaned against his arms. He watched as the warrior licked his plump lower lip and a sharp fang. Fuck. “Is it good...” he whispered with that gravelly voice, his hips rolling into his lap. Kakkarron's eyes rolled. “Fuck...it's the best...”

“Harder then...fuck me harder...” Those hips began to jerk high and drop fast against him. “Piccolo-don't-I will not be able to control myself-” He pleaded, his hips already beginning to meet his thrusts. The namek began to purr loudly as those thrusts grew harder, falling back against the bed. He leaned his head to the side and panted. “Like that-more-just like that”

Kakkarron could not control himself any longer. His hips began a powerful rhythm, fucking that heat, his crown stabbing at his prostate. So good. So damn good. He clawed at his hips as his thrusts turned more aggressive, the sound of their bodies joining filling the room. He had no idea it would be like this...the namek was screaming his pleasure, leaving bloody welts over his thighs. “FUCKK!!!DON'TSTOPP-”

“I won't stop!! You will come on this cock!!”

“YESSSS!!!KAKKARRONOOOHHHH-” They lost their rythem as he began to hammer that deliciousness, his orgasm fast approaching. Piccolo felt it too. His untouched sex was spilling all over. “KAKKARRON I'M-”

“FUCK-” He jerked against that heat that trapped him..jerked his already spilling cock and came so hard he lost his sight, hands shaking around bruising hips. Piccolo groaned, he too trembling from their release. His body gave way and he dropped down to the bed, legs falling to the side. “Shit..”

The older male let out a silent whimper as he removed his softening shaft. He looked over the namek's hips and sighed. “I have hurt you...” He purred and began promptly licking the wounds. The younger warrior smiled. “You idiot. I'll heal...” He couldn't help it. He began to purr as well. He was curled into and strong arms enveloped him and the home of his child. He looked off to the far wall. “This is wrong...what have we done...”

“If I'd known it would be this way..I would have stopped, beautiful namek...I would have stopped..” He kissed his shoulder and they laid, purrs still filling the room.

***


	88. Chapter 22

Trunks walked with his mate and grumpy toddler to the dinning hall. His mate seemed too quiet. “What's the matter, chibi...”

“Nothing...just have a bad feeling...it's probably just the snow...it's so damn cold around here at winter...”

“No shit. I'm glad we brought our coats. We'll make a fire when we get back to the room. I could use a bath too. My back is killing me.”

The black haired demi laughed. “That's what you get for showing off last night. Really? That flip you did..I could see your package perfectly. What were you trying to prove?” He laughed again causing his little son to laugh and his mate to groan. “Shut up, chibi.”

They sat down at the table with Gotenks between them. The little sayian seemed happy to eat right away, and his parents were thankful. Their mother smiled. “Hey, there's my big boy!”

“Gra ma!”

“Hehe. Missed me? I made that just for you!” He chewed on the carrots and smiled which made all three of them blush. “Coo ke!!”

Even Vegeta smiled at the young child as he cut through his meat. “Cute little bastard...”

Kein looked over at his father in law. “Father, have you heard any news regarding the banking system I proposed to the council?”

“Hn..yes I heard of your proposal..it is a good idea...but there are still many things to discuss in the terms of money. Currently the barter system in place is doing just fine. Gold elicits greed in sayian hearts, young prince. We must be careful about what currency is designated..”

Mirk smirked. “That is an interesting idea...it would allow the commoners to work harder...”

Vegeta eyed him as he stabbed into his meat. The idea was good, but was still risky. He also knew it was his daughter's idea. The way her blue eyes stared at him told him so. He did not like the soldier interfering with the discussion. “ Again, it must be discussed. It is not talk for the table...”

Piccolo and Gohan had little to say. The two of them ate in silence, grateful that their son was playing with Gogeta. They had no desire to explain to him what was happening...they didn't even know. The air grew colder as Dai ki and Kakkarron came in. The older of the two sat down near Bulma, but his mate walked right over to Piccolo and slapped him, causing Gotenks' plat to spill all over Trunks' lap. He cursed. “Shit!”

The older sayian growled. “I don't know where you get off, halfbreed, but mark my words, he will never love you. He fucks everything that moves because he is driven by his desire. This-” He pulled his kimono to reveal his mate mark. “Means he belongs to me. Whatever silly notions you have about the two of you being together end with this mark. He will never claim you. You are not worthy.”

Piccolo growled and stood up. “You'd be interested to know his marks lay all over me, so your stupid little speech means nothing. If you knew how to satisfy him and keep your hands off of my mate then you wouldn't need to prove anything.”

Gohan stood in front of Dai ki. “Piccolo you know that's unfair. Dai ki and I never intended for what happened to transpire, but it did. You and Kakkarron only did what you did as revenge. It was petty and wrong.”

Kakkarron stood up, and at this point even Bardock felt the fire. He pleaded. “Father, mother-please ...”

“Shut up Bardock. This boy has no right!! How dare you treat your mate like that while he's pregnant with your cub. Look how you've hurt him, and you fucking pretend like it was instinct. No , you and Bardock fucked up!! You do not fall in love with another sayian's mate!”

The demi growled deep in his throat. Mirk secretly smirked. This was way more entertaining than playing cards with the boys..

The younger sayian walked up to him and ki began to crackle. “That's right..you don't..now stand there and tell me you don't love him...look at him!! Tell me you don't love his eyes and his mouth. Tell me you hated the way he screamed your name. I can smell it all over you two, but say it. Say you don't love him!”

Red eyes turned to green and Piccolo blushed. He could not hold his gaze...and niether could he. Dai ki let out a sob and ran out the room. Goten ran after him. Piccolo watched his mate's retreating back and then turned to the older sayian. “We are all wrong Kakkarron...”

“What would you have me do...I cannot lie...it's true...I lov-”

The namek turned from him, a tear sliding down his cheek. “No...do not speak it in front of my son...”

“Piccolo...”

“You have said enough...” He walked out the room and slammed the door. The entire room turned to the red eyed sayian and he looked down at the little sayian who had tears in his eyes. “Why are mommy and daddy fighting...why...”

He cursed. “Fuck...I can't take this place...” He left the room and what remained of the door cracked and fell to the carpet. Trunks turned to his father with wide eyes. “Dad...what the fuck just happened...”

Vegeta looked over to his own mate and saw great sadness. “Love...” He left it at that. The rest of the evening was heavy and silent with thoughts.

Bardock had more questions than any of them...he knew his father loved his mother like no other...how was it he loved Piccolo in such a way...and his mother...he knew the boy had affections...but it was clear his mother was deeply in love...confused...enraged...such a untamed passion between them...how was it possible to love someone other than your mate in such a way...after all that they had been through..he turned to his lover and shuddered to think of anyone touching him in that way...clan bonding aside...he'd kill any one of them for Vegeta...his son's included...their love was violent...desperate...as he turned to the side he looked at his son's feeding their young...and he now realized why they displayed themselves at the tournament...they'd rather show their love than let anyone one doubt it...to let anyone dare try to come between it...it was an unbreakable bond...one of the soul. Perhaps his parents did not have this type of bond...perhaps theirs was one of dependance...the young ones too...perhaps their love had out lived it's fire...he prayed to Begita that their bonds could be restored...he didn't want to think of what it meant if they should fall a part...

****


	89. Chapter 23

Dai ki sobbed against the balcony door, his pale skin chilled with the winter air. Gohan pleaded with him, kissing his delicate fingers. “Please...don't cry...you are breaking my heart...”

“How could he do such a thing! I can't even feel him...” At the acknowledgement of their dying bond he sobbed harder. “What have we done...we have children...what must my child think of me...poor Pichan...”

At the mention of his child Gohan sighed. He had saw his eyes...and Pans...his eldest seemed to know this dance...she looked at him with disappointment...his baby though...he was crushed. “We'll make it up to them...Dai ki I can't lie about how I feel...you can't either...” He turned the small sayian to look at him and those brown eyes glittered with tears. He stroked over his wet cheek and pulled him into his arms. “ We will figure this out...” He whispered, kissing over his neck. The full blooded sayian relaxed all together at the touch, his frame pressing into his body. “If you were any other sayian...”

“Shh...you'd love me no less...” He kissed his red lips and lean arms wrapped around his neck. They both cried into those regretful kisses until there was no more regret. No more pain. He was picked up and kissed again soundly till he forgot the emptiness of his heart and gave in to the fullness that replaced it. He gripped the demi's strong jaw and licked it up to his ear were he bit down sharply. Gohan groaned, his voice deep and heavy with lust... “You test me to find me lacking, but I assure you I lack nothing.” He slammed him against the bed post and tore his kimono away. Caramel eyes burned with lust. “I find you more than adequate...and arrogant. You think I am a doll to be maneuvered at will..” He snatched him by the throat and thrust them over the bed post till the young sayian fell over the bed. He tore at his white button down at bared his muscle clad chest. Gohan growled. “Submissive I will not be tested tonight...” He rolled over till he lay on top of him, his hand resting at his neck. He could already see the full blooded sayian was aroused to the point of pain. He licked his lips as he peered down at his soft flesh...the barely their muscles that covered him...the curve of his small hips. The older sayiain could see he was intoxicated. He smirked. “You test your own will and leave me hungry. Curse you..”

“Curse me? Curse you and this sexy little body...you tempt a beast...now you will have the brunt of it...” He snatched his legs a part and forced his dominance in to him. Dai ki screamed bloody murder, hand's clawing at the demi's throat. Blood spilled from the wounds and it turned them on even more. He sat up and latched onto his throat, sucking that life force from him as he was fucked into oblivion. The young sayian lost all his dominance to the tightness surrounding his cock. “OHKAMIDAI KI!!”

He was forced down and his manhood rode by skilled hips, each downward stroke taking him deeper. He cried out and the older sayian smirked. “Your cock is big little one, but so sensitive...you cannot take what you demand...look at you...crying over it...”

“Fuck I-”

“You're going to let go when I tell you to....is that clear?” Those strokes grew even deeper, faster. Gohan covered his face and grabbed his hair, lost in pleasure. He was amazing. “Yessssssohgodwait-” He powered up to prevent his spill and the sayian above him gasped, his eyes wide. He stopped moving and sat there impaled, hips jerking. “Go-han..”

“Baby I couldn't hold it....” He looked at his lean belly and the pout were his shaft threatened to stabbed through. He rubbed it and moaned loudly. The older sayian hissed. “You little-”

“Nothing little about it. Here...have some more...” He held him high and pounded his tightness, delighting in the throaty cries that ripped from him. His tailed stroked his beautiful sex into a frenzy. He felt it. He was coming... “Now...do it now!!” He heard him cry, and with painful thrusts of his hips he emptied his pleasure into his willing body. The older sayian bit down on his lip as his release spilled all over the demi's chest. They collapsed to the bed and Dai ki sat up to lick that spent shaft, growling and purring at the same time. Gohan whimpered. “Dai ki...give me a minute!”

“No-more...” was all he received. He laughed and moaned and smacked the pert little bottom that wiggled in front of him.

***

Kakkarron sat in his tent, breathing in the familiar scents. He had missed this place. It meant solitude and peace. It was no palace with a soft bed or hot meals, but it was his and it was comfortable. He thought about his mate and how he couldn't feel him anymore...even though death he had felt his bond...now...he didn't even know if he wanted to. He thought of the namek...how beautiful and strong he was...so different from his mate...Bardock made him want to hurt him...he was demanding and sensitive...fraile. Piccolo was strong. He had emotions but he did not let them get in the way of his thoughts. He was a male in every sense of the word...sexy...honest...the kind of man he could hunt with and come back home and lay with...he'd never whine to him...he'd never bitch over things...he was understanding....and his body was sinful...it spoke of a man who had control...who had training...a man who had killed in the heat of battle and had no problems with doing it again. Thinking of him made his heart pound thickly in his chest. It had been so long since he was in love...he had forgotten how scary it was...how exciting...he thought earlier of his comments to Vegeta and Kakkarrot...he now felt stupid for saying those things. Maybe Bardock was right. He was a dog that could learn no new tricks.

“How did I know you'd be out here, enjoying a cup of self loathing...” Emeralds twinkled at him from the entrance of his tent. “Piccolo...get your green ass in here...you'll get sick or something.”

He watched the namek come in and dip into the seat beside him, easing and holding his belly as he sat. He looked down at the home of his grandchild and cursed. “This is no weather for pregnant submissives to be out in.”

“You should have thought of that before calling me..” He saw him tap his finger to his forehead and blushed. “Really?”

“Heard you a mile away. Grouchy old man. Why are you so difficult...” He saw him hesitate for a moment then lay against his shoulder. He let him stay there. “I don't know..why are you? We have really fucked the dog on this one Piccolo...”

“Tell me something I don't know...I can't hear Gohan anymore...all I can hear is you...” The demi looked up at him from his position on his shoulder and smirked. “It's fucking cold as hell in here...are you going to let me freeze to death? I did have to kill a pack of wolves to get to you...” The red eyed sayian gasped. “A pack?! Are you hurt?!” He jerked him around, checking for bite marks or scratches. He found none. Piccolo laughed. “Of course not. This is not my first time in the wilderness..I lived alone in the mountains of Earth for almost 20 years...I dragged their carcasses up and hung them to the tree outside. The storm is starting to come in...too dangerous to return tonight...”

Kakkarron smiled. What a resourceful, independent submissive. He stroked his lip with his claw. “You are very beautiful...any male would be proud to call you theirs...”

A blush rose over the demi's cheeks as he looked up at him. “Are you...are you proud to have me...”

He did have him...didn't he...he made a deep noise in his throat that caused the namek to shudder. “Very....” He licked his lips and kissed his lover's nose. Piccolo smirked. Something about this man...didn't make him feel ashamed to be submissive. He didn't try to turn him into some woman..leave him begging for him. He respected him...and for that...he loved him deeply. His heart pounded and he felt heat rise between them. It would happen again...many times...he would let this sayian have him over and over...he would never tell him no. Kakkarron seemed to know this as well because that growl in his throat increased. Such a dominant, possessive sound...such a bloody, captivating stare into his soul.. He moaned without ever being touched and turned away in embarrassment. Kakkarron smiled. “Do not pretend you are ashamed of it...you are proud of how much passion there is between us...it is natural...Gohan is still a child...he knows little of how to treat a submissive...I am a grown sayian...I will never disrespect you for my pleasure. I will be honest...and when I call you a bitch you will know it's because you are under me and treating me as a submissive should...no one will ever look down at you again..” Piccolo let out a shaky breath and with it his nerves, his fear, and regret. He licked the hand before him in appreciation and purred deep for his lover. Kakkarron was very pleased. He kissed his forehead. “Let me build the fire up and roast one of the beasts...you should not be cold or hungry tonight...”

Piccolo grinned. “Well get too it then. I'm going to meditate. Try not to interrupt this time...”

The wild sayian laughed. “Wouldn't dream of it.”

***


	90. Chapter 24

After the food was cooked at the tent was sealed, Piccolo sat in the large sayian's arms, deep in thought. He knew he could hear him. He didn't know how the bond formed, but he was sure of it. He tested it lightly. 'When we return...we will have to fix this....'

Kakkarron laughed. 'What is there to fix? The whole thing is cocked up. Right now my mate is draining that poor bastard of his seed. I happen to like this...' His arms wrapped around him tighter, and Piccolo could not disagree. He liked it too. 'I agree...but I have an idea to fix it...I believe it will work...I...love you....very much...I also love Gohan...he is the father of my children...' A growl was heard long and the namek laughed. 'Do not pretend that you do not still love Bardock...he is your mate...'

'What do you suppose...'

'We will fuck their brains out and create balance between the four of us...'

The older sayian laughed and caused Piccolo to laugh as well. 'You are nuts. If Bardock allows you to touch his prissy little ass I will wear a skirt for a month. '

'Promises promises...I'm serious...if you dominant Gohan and I take Bardock...it will be even...there will be no misunderstandings...and we can continue to be as we are now...but keep our spouses...'

Kakkarron thought about it, and the more he did the more he liked the idea. Gohan was overdue. He should have already dominated the boy for fucking his mate. 'Alright...I'll bite. But if it doesn't work....I will not leave you for him...'

'Kakkarron....'

'I'm will not...' He turned him around till he was facing him and purred. 'Mine...' His lips fluttered over the skim of his throat and Piccolo moaned, hands clawing at his shoulders. 'Mine...' he replied, his hands weaving in his thick locks. Kakkarron shuddered. He was instantly aroused at his talk. “Piccolo....” He peeled his pants down and pulled the namek's robe over till their flesh met. The younger sayian let out a large trembling breath. “Kakkarron...I will kick your ass if you make me beg...”

“Never...” He lifted him up till the tip of his cock was angled at his entrance and forced him down. As their thighs met their bodies began to sweat. Kakkarron pressed his forehead against his lovers and whispered. “I am a strong enough sayian to admit I am afraid Piccolo...I'm afraid of how much I feel for you...it scares me to death...” His callus fingers trailed down underneath purple robes to touch his lover's hips. Piccolo let out sigh at the touch. “I am afraid too....I was afraid the moment you kissed me....no one is like you Kakkarron...no one....”

“Mate....” The red eyed sayian kissed him as they began to move, hands roaming over every inch of flesh he could touch. He was feeling his heat again...as if Solaris was shining down on them...his namek felt it too...he was in a frenzy...moaning, crying, growling. He was wild and his mate was wild and they were in the middle of a frost bitten jungle with nothing but the heat of their passion consuming them. He slammed him down deeper on his massive sex and watched the agonizing pleasure in his green eyes...how they lit up like fireflies in the dead of night. His perfect cock spilling between them proof of his pleasure. He watched him roll his hips and found himself too weak, too afraid to stop him from having what he wanted. He could have it all. His hips began to work faster, harder, and the submissive was making love to his cock, squeezing, sliding, opening up to allow him in and tightening to keep him there. He practically howled his pleasure into the night. “Piccolo-fuck you are taking this cock-damn!!”

“Kakkarronnn-love your cock-love you, you red eyed fuck-” Piccolo ground his hips down and took all of him, loving how he was even thicker at his base. His hips were gripped and as his lover lost his control, stabbing against his pleasure till he let out a mighty growl, coming long and deep. Kakkaron hissed as he tightened even more around him, his own release blinding hot and boring deep. His arms wrapped around the demi and he shook. “You will kill this old sayian...”

Piccolo laughed. “Please. Between me and Bardock, you will kill yourself.”

At the mention of his other mate he sighed. “I am too damn old to have two fucking mates...one of you will have to give me a week off.”

“I'm sure Gohan will have no problems helping you with that..”

“Little bastard...”

“Yes..sexy little bastard.”

***

Mirk was having his own issues with his mate. He just couldn't maintain his edge around the castle with him. He'd try to listen in on some gossip and his mate would whisper something about him finding something better to do. He tried to start a fight between Captain Radditz and Captain Nappa, and Dende smoothed it over, giving him a glaring look. He was dominant!! It was if the young demi was in control. He could punish him...but when he looked in his eyes he felt so guilty. Guilty and drunk. Why did being in love make him feel this way? He leaned against the wall near their room arms crossed. “Damn it...”

The king saw him as he made his wait to the rooms and smirked. “Mated life looks like shit on you...”

He smirked back. “Tell me about it...”

The king invited him over to the balcony area separating the two halls and he followed without hesitation. The king was interesting indeed. It was not just the obvious attractiveness...he was a sayian of passion and conviction...power...

A true sayian warrior...hands washed in the blood of countless men who thought he wasn't good enough...not strong enough...not dominant enough. Despite his size he and the king had alot in common. The flame haired sayian kicked back in one of the metal chairs and propped his feet against the ledge. A long stick was pulled from his boot and lit. Smoke danced in the winter air. “I too have a mate with good intentions...I see how he is keeping you honest...fucking Kakkarrot does the same to me...”

The captain blushed. “He is a fierce creature..he already darkens my footsteps with his attentiveness...”

Eyes as deep and black as his own peered over at him. “You should thank him...he has saved your life many times today...”

Shit. Did the king know? His leveled look said that he did. “Your highness-”

“I do not need you to kiss my ass. My mate and councilmen do that for me. I agreed to your hand because I need a conniving asshole around. My mate's good influence is like a poison. It seeps through the fabric of all of our acquaintances and leaves no one I can't call brother. I need a sayian in my possession who is willing to do the most dirty of work...even one who'd try to kill his king for the good of this planet...I will not see her die again...”

Mirkas shuddered at his commanding talk and bowed. “My king I am at your service...forgive me for my blatant intrigues...I merely wish to protect my godly mate and our holy cub...”

Vegeta laughed. “I too have a godly mate and holy cub. I know what lengths a man would go through to keep his gold. I am no fool. Some of your little games were even amusing...I will continue to confide in you little snake...however....” A gloved hand reached over and gripped his jaw so that their eyes met. Intense hatred...he felt the flames of the kings passion and his rage...such a unholy rage...he had beaten men into messy puddles in the far reaches of space and he never felt such fear....or such arousal by another's dominance. “...if you ever....try to come between the bond between my mate and I...I will bled you...cut you open and feed your fatty meats to my cubs...present your bones to my kin as gifts...and crush your heart in my bare hands....do you understand me....you are a sexy piece of ass...but Kakkarrot is mine....mine forever until there is nothing left of this life....I will not share him...I will not ever give anyone permission to touch him...he is a god among filth...I am merely his priest of worship...you...you are the dirt under his feet...” those fingers began to crush the bone in his jaw and the captain looked into his eyes with shock. “I said do you understand me....”

Mirkas groaned. “Yes my king-please-no more-” His jaw was released and he fell to the balcony floor, spitting blood. When he turned to look at the short king he looked calm as if nothing had happened. Such power... “He has you wrapped around his cock little king...”

Vegeta chuckled. Bold. “From the first time we met. You are a soldier...ever see a man get aroused in battle?”

“Yes..many. The heat of battle is strong..”

“When Kakkarrot and I first battled...he told me how excited he was...he is and always will be a feral creature. Do not underestimate either of them...we are the ones who claim our spill of blood...but our mates are the ones who are the true evils of the universe...it takes a dark sayian to deny one their victory...to take away your scars of conquest and leave you naked and weak in their presence...”

The lean sayian hissed at the thought, not even questioning the action as he grabbed the smoke from the king's hand and took a drag. “I believe you. He has an unnatural calm...almost like a sayian who has accepted his own darkness...”

Vegeta nodded. “They are the true devils....do not underestimate Dende. I have known him since he was a cub. I have seen him restore life to men who wished for death...watched as he sat on his tower listening to the screams of weaker beings. He submits to you because he chooses, not because he must. Even with the power to restore life he let his own father remain dead and his people suffer to this day because of it...”

The other sayian cursed. “Damn...I did not know he was so monstrous...”

The king sat up as he had a good view of his mate training soldiers below. He gave the tall sayian a knowing smirk. “Arousing isn't it? All this time away from this beautiful planet...I was too young to know what it truly meant to be a mated sayian, but now...watching my mate and knowing how he controls the evils within him...makes me want to try a little harder...besides...” He smiled almost too gently as he looked at the third class warrior flipping across the field. “....someone has to show that smug bastard up. If I don't he'll run around thinking he's special.”

Mirk broke into a twitching smirk and the two laughed. “My little king, let's be friends.”

Vegeta grinned. “I believe we already are, slutty soldier.”

*****


	91. Saiyan Karma Sutra: Reckoning

It was much later in the evening when Dende returned to the rooms he shared with his mate. He was apprehensive...while he understood Mirkas...he was still cautious of him...he was prone to acts of unspeakable violence...he knew this from viewing his memories. He was not afraid of the tall sayian hurting him...he was afraid of his wicked tongue...the man was manipulative by nature. The demi walked in the room and shrugged out of his thick green robe, eyes scanning the room. He found his lover sitting in a chair near the fire, a glass of brown liquor tilted in his hand. Those black eyes stared into his soul and he dared to stare back. “Mirkas...”

“Where have you been...”

Green eyes turned to the bed far off at the edge of the room and the thick mesh of furs that lined it's path. There were too many steps. “I was training my apprentice...he is very young and needs constance guidance...” He looked down at his robes and how they stretched across his rounding stomach. Soon he will be too heavy with cub to defend himself...then...he would fear his mate...for the sayian enjoyed expressing the dominance he could not express on others, on to his mate. He knew this and they had only been mated for two days.

The captain tilted his drink too far and it spilled down his arm. He licked the mess and found his eyes again. The flames of the fire flickered in those orbs and still...they were so black. “I'd be more cautious of lying to your dominant than of him expressing his claim over you...”

Green cheeks flushed. “I do not lie-”

“I am not above fucking your lying mouth to silence your filthy tongue. Utter it again. I know why you creep so softly into this room, and I know where you have been.”

Dende started to turn away. Maybe he did scare him...he was more afraid than he thought...

“Don't you dare turn from me....” Green eyes turned back to stare at him and then dropped quickly. He could not hold his gaze. “I cannot look at you anymore...I cannot believe the great gods wished for me to mate with someone like you...I cannot look at you knowing that the same contents of your soul rest in mine....”

The soldier smirked, leaning further into his chair. “You can't look at me because you sense my anger and are afraid of the consequences of your actions...you are afraid that you will enjoy it...and afraid to look at me because every time you do I can see your will break. It hurts your pride and you are confused....let me stop your confusion. You love submitting because it is your nature...you are such a cub you can't see how free and wild you are when you do so...every break of your will is a step to control...yes...control..but it is I who will gain it....”

 

The kami began to back up toward the door. He couldn't listen anymore...he couldn't hear him saying the truth in his heart. Not him...this murder...this thief...this liar.

“There are ways to punish you without hurting our cub. You have already fucking pissed me off, Dende...do not try me again.” The trembling submissive stepped forward. “I am sorry-”

“I don't want apologies from your filthy tongue. I lie to many, but I have never lied to you. You have lied and disrespected me. Did you think I would not know you left this castle in a fucking snow storm?”

Dende prayed to Guru for guidance. “I was worried about Piccolo...he went after Kakkarron...he is so heavy with cub-”

“Is his cub more precious....is his cub wrapped in the fires of starlight...you dare leave this place without my permission...belly growing larger by the minute with my holy cub....and come to me with lies and insults...hn...and you think your mate isn't worthy of his claim...” He could hear the growl that began to issue from his lover's throat and dropped gracefully to his knees. “Please....” The louder his growl became the more shaken the pregnant namek became till he was panting, fear riddling his body. “No. go lay down and get out of my sight..”

Tears began to trickle from his eyes. “Mirkas I was stupid -I didn't know how to approach you-I didn't mean what I said-”

“I do not have time for submissives who neither know their place or wish to be in it.”

His pleading lover dropped to his hands and sobbed against the fur lying on the ground, his entire frame crying out. “Mirkas-forgive me- I love our child-I never wanted-my mate-” Sweat began to beat from his brow and his eyes grew heavy. “I'm-sorry...” he whispered. Green eyes rolled as the young kami collapsed.

Mirk cursed. “Shit...I did not intend to over power him to this extent..” He stood up and made to touch his red, tear soaked cheek when gold light enveloped the room. His eyes burned and he fell to his knees.

“Don't you dare touch him!” He heard booming through the room. All the fires in the castle went out. The light dimmed till the wild sayian could make out a form. His eyes immediately began to spill tears and his head dropped to the floor. “My goddess your fire burns though this sayian's heart!!”

“Then let is consume the useless flesh till it has room for your mate's love.” He heard her growl. He sobbed into the fur against him. “Forgive me-I am weak with the urge to dominate him, you know my love for your blessing is pure!”

He dared to look up and found himself beholding her form. Beautiful, fiery hair danced around her, her tail thick and wrapping protectively around his unconscious mate. Her pale fingers clawed through his hair. “Your love is pure....but your heart is selfish, Mirkas. How is it you debase your holy mate with such dominance...I gave this beautiful namek to you and only you to reward your countless sacrifices for beautiful Vegetasei....but you have crossed me...” He trembled as her golden eyes took hold of him.

“Send me to the bowels of hell for my injustice my goddess!! Just keep my mate and my cub in your arms!”

Begeta smirked at him as she gently laid Dende against the floor. She reached over to him to claw at his bruised jaw. “You are so much like him...you even smell like him. Who will watch over my mate if I take you to the fires...”

He frowned. “My goddess....who is your mate...” He watched her beautiful pale finger tip point to his lover's stomach and he sobbed into her hand. “Goddess!!”

“Where is your dominance now, warrior...you will need it...”

“Forgive me!!”

“You are forgiven...this journey I have taken was not meant to be...you will take care of them...”

He nodded fiercely. “With my life...”

She turned from him to look longingly over at his lover's growing stomach. “I have missed him...his form lays wandering through the halls of my temple but his true soul no longer rests in his form..it brings great joy to my heart to feel his ki...” She touched the namek's warm belly and sighed with a gentle smile. 'Be well....Joven...”

 

She encased the room in light as her form disappeared. Mirk was shaken. He crawled to the body in front of him and purred so loudly blood began to curdle at his throat. “Dende...sweet namek...please wake up...” He licked his cheeks, his neck. His hand stroked over their child's home and he sighed as green eyes began to peer up at him. “Mirkas....your eyes...they shine like Begeta's...” He helped him to stand and as the young demi took more and more of his lover's form he gasped. “You look just like him!!”

Mirk smiled. “Who, beautiful mate...”

“Begeta's mate....your hair...” He pulled at his own locks and found they were burnt by the fires of Begeta's presence. Brilliant red

covered him now...even his tail was red. “She was here, leaf...the goddess was here....she touched me...and I felt her power...she burned me as punishment for hurting you and her mate...”

Dende frowned. “Her mate?”

“Yes....” He replied softly, stroking his lover's growing stomach. “Our son will be the mate of the goddess....you have seen him haven't you...”

Green eyes narrowed and tears fell from them at the knowledge. “Yes....I have seen our child!! Mirk he was very strong and beautiful!! His name...his name was...”

Mirk smiled. “Joven. His name is Joven.”

“Joven....”

********* 

2 more winter weeks passed before the snow finally began to melt from the top of Mt. Haleric. The breaking light of Begeta poured over the lush, green hills of Vegetasei, uncovering purple petals and hidden rabbit dens. His beautiful mate's deep, whispered purr lay mingled with the sound of bird song. The ruler sat in the chair that propped their balcony door opened, his black pajama bottoms lightly billowing out in the spring air. He watched the redness of the sun pour into his bedroom and cast a fiery hue over the pelts that covered the stone floor, eyes in wonder and contemplation. In 3 more months it would be a year since they step foot on her, and yet Vegetasei still felt like a remembered dream filled with uncertainty and inaccuracies.

Was he a good ruler? Had he been just...with the year approaching into his rein, he had to ponder this. His people seemed happy...but was this a sayian life? They fought, they raised their young, they squabbled over the land...was this how his father remembered it? His mother? Did they too look out from the tall balconies of the palace at the mounds of capsule houses and think- this is not Vegetasei.

He felt the other saiyans would know...the ones riddled with memories of pain and deceit. He would open their wounds for their own namesake and make spring the bloody birth of his people. He would have to sink his fangs in deep...he knew that Vegetasei's blood would flow thick from it. His own blood would have spill as well...but he would then be bonded to the land he had long to touch for so long.

The was a rustling of sheets as his mate rolled over to look over at him. The younger saiyan laid against his stretched arm and crossed another over his forehead, his cheeks still flushed from heat of the night. “Your mind is like a maze of thoughts this morning...”

Vegeta continued to look out into the distance. “You have spoiled your king and he in return has spoiled his people...”

He heard his mate chuckle, voice still raspy with sleep. “How easily you push blame on to your poor husband. They were starving and homeless, Geta. I am not ashamed of what we've done so far. You shouldn't be either.”

“Then why does my gut tell me we have turned the greatest warrior race into a bunch of hormonal teenagers who cry out to their parents when they do not get what they want...”

He felt the warmth of his lover's ki caress his mind and heated hands slid from his shoulders to his chest. His Kakkarrot's gentle yet commanding voice floated into his ear. “The weight of your crown his heavy, my mate. Rest against me and I will bear all of your burdens. Ask anything and I will make it so.”

The flame haired man thanked Begeta for blessing him with a strong dominant as he leaned back into his chair, allowing the hands of his bond mate to travel down the ridges of his abs and play between the soft, light mesh of fur trailing from his navel. “I want our people to be strong and independent as they remembered. I want to go home village to village and ask them how they survive...how they cook...I want to listen to the songs they sing and learn how a saiyan builds a den for their clan. I want to see a saiyan without tools and machines give birth to a cub. I want to see the top of that mountain...” He looked out in to the horizon and sighed. “.....but I cannot..”

He could already feel his lover's smile forming against his cheek. “I can go in your place and make a book of all those things....when I return I will give it to you so you will never wonder.”

Vegeta turned his head to the side. “If you go...who will....” The king looked down, his heart beating fast. He'd never utter it...never...but without Kakkarrot there was no one to challenge his prideful nature...without Kakkarrot near he would have nothing to keep his dominance in check but himself...without Kakkarrot...he would lose his submissiveness and forget how to be humble. He feared himself when his mate was gone...he never wanted to go back to the person that he was...the person who cared less if anyone died so long as he was in control. Despite his crown being on the side dresser near their bed, it's weight bared even heavier on him.

“You will control your nature...you are king and must set an example for our children. The boys will keep you humble...and as far as our bond....is it fear that holds you to me? Will you break my command because my body is not within reach?” Callus fingers skimmed over the front of his silk bottoms and his sex filled with blood. He blushed. “No...my world begins and ends with my dominant's wishes...it was foolish of me to think otherwise...”

“Good. We will tell the boys and the prepare for my trip after....” he heard him whisper, and fingertips combed against his scalp. The king's tanned cheeks grew flush and hot as he closed his eyes. He didn't need him to finish...their bond was like a current in his mind. Every time his lover had a thought a wave would course against his own mind. Every time his heart thudded it was like a mass of drums in his own chest. His soul made the the center of him hum. No. He didn't need him to finish...

“After what, Kakkarrot..”

A deep rumble came from his lover's chest and vibrated the chair and trembled down his body to his stiffening sex. “After I take what is mine...” He heard him utter and the king was unashamed of the moan that came from his own lips. He stood up from the chair to lean against the glass door, eyes shining with the fire of the sun. His smooth fingers pulled lightly at his silky pants and they uncovered his hip bones and a field of black curls. “My mate if free to do as he pleases...”

The earth raised saiyan began to make that rumbling sound again at the sight of him. A saiyan makes many types of growls in an effort to convey himself...the one that his dominant was making was one he never heard another make. It was a sound of possession and need...it was neither demanding or pleading...it was uniquely Kakkarrot and it said one thing.

Vegeta.

Goku walked up to the ruler and touched the hard curve of his hip before trailing it's path into the those silk pants. He hadn't even realized his was panting with heat. He didn't know that his nostrils flared with the attempt to breath him in deeper. No, the king's mate was wild and unknowing of his own instincts. Vegeta knew the trip would be good for him, though he did not want him to leave. He was turned around and pressed into the door by those hands and he began to purr in his throat.

His lover seemed to be inspecting his form. He felt breath ghost over his neck and spine. Barely there touches stroked at the cleft of his ass and bristled through the base of his tail. The flame haired man let out a deep, purr that sounded like a whimper, his erection tenting his pajamas and pressing against the cool glass of the door. “Does my body please you, my dominant...”

Those pants were pulled down even further till his muscled backside was in view. A threatening sound came from his mate and he smirked. Silly Kakkarrot. There was no one trying to threaten your claim. His cheeks were gripped and massaged by that skilled hand and his smirk was replaced by parted, gasping lips and his brows upturned in his pleasure. “Please...Kakkarrot....”

“Vegeta....you are so sexy....I am so lucky I can see you like this...” His mate whispered, and his silky pants fell to the stone floor. That small frame arched out and tanned thighs were parted wide. The warmth of Begeta did nothing to ease the heat. That hand continued it's journey, parting his cheeks on their decline. The king had never been so turned on. The deep, raspy sound of his purr was loud and spilling from their rooms. He needed him to touch him. Needed his callus fingers to stroke over his quivering heat and slip into him. To stretch him and fill him till he could feel nothing but Kakkarrot...smell nothing but his rich, apple wood scent. Feel his utter dominance.

Those fingers slid around his wetness and skimmed his inner thigh. He whined. Fucking whined. “Kakkarrot-”

“Shh...you are so wet Vegeta...I think you are in heat....” His seed bearing flesh was palmed and his manhood dribbled over the glass and made sticky streams between his inner thigh and the door. The sounds that came from his young lover were those of a saiyan on the edge of losing himself. The sounds of a man who feared his of actions. The heavy pants, the scent of his arousal....the grip of his fingers around his neck..how they trembled. Vegeta feared that grip and his mate delighted in the aroma of it. The trembling hand fell down his back and his cheeks were parted wide by gripping hands. “Ughh...mate...I will come before you take your pleasure...” he moaned, his entrance twitching and drizzling proof of his need. Hot flesh pressed deep against him and those hands forced the muscles of his backside to wrap around it.

Goku bent into the base of the kings neck and shuddered as his hips began to move, stroking his sex between his cheeks. “ Oh god...Vegeta...it's so hard for you...” his mate whimpered, his large sex rubbing through the slickness of his heat. Vegeta could feel the veins of that hot dominance against his entrance...taunting him...teasing his neediness. He twitched and begged with his heat to be taken, but that only caused more slickness and more seed to spill from his cock. “Kakka-ughhh please-please fuck me-”

His dominant growled in approval, but only pressed against him deeper till the thick vein of his phallus was forced against his opening. That hot sex stroked thickly against him and seed began to collect at the base of his tail. He hissed and cried and shuddered, his fist slamming into the glass. Shards fell and splintered into pieces on the floor. “How dare you-”

Their joined ki flared and he blushed his dominant's manhood slid down and it's crown rubbed against his entrance. “Dare I what...it is my right...how dare you question me..” That tip pressed in and before it could pass his rim it pulled out. Vegeta sobbed in pleasure and his lover did it again till his entire body began to shake, his orgasm threatening to pour from him. “Kakkahhhh...”

“Delicious isn't it princess...” His mate whispered, his tip forcing pass his rim into his heat. Black eyes widened and nails clawed at the door as seed streamed from the king's sex. “Fu-Kakka-”

“So soon...now I will have to take this body without your consent...”

“Kakkarrot wait-” Vegeta gasped as he was impaled, body jerking upward. He made splinters in the wood as he fought, but his mate kept him in place as he laid into his body, pounding his tightness to the point of pain. He felt his dominant strike his prostate and cried out, struggling more. It was too much. His heat was too much. His young lover snarled at him and he stopped struggling, letting him claim his body over and over. He could feel him sinking...so deep... he panted, lost in their rutting. “Kakkarrotto....such a fat cock my dominant has...”

“Princess....feel that? Mine.” The door smacked against the wall and the table as his lover began to reach his peak, their flesh making sweaty, slapping sounds echo into the morning air. His mate lost his transformation in the blaze of his heat, and Vegeta felt tears against his shoulder. “Vegeta-love you-sooo fucking good!!”

The king agreed His lover's crown was pounding his nerves to such a degree that his already spent cock was splashing seed at their movements. He curled his tail around his mate's waist. “Yours!!Kakkarrot-fuck I'm coming-”

“Baby wait!” Strong hands grabbed him by his thighs and lifted him as if he was the lightest thing in the universe. His dominant plunged so deep and so fast into him Vegeta let out a choke sob and whimpered as seed was spilled inside of him. “Fuck-”

Sharp teeth clenched around his mate mark and Vegeta's hips jerked, cum shooting from his neglected shaft. 

His mate fell back into the chair and wrapped his arms around his front. “Vegeta...”

“Kakkarrotto...”The king purred and laid back against him, licking at his jaw. Goku smiled and held him tighter. “Geta...I will miss you...”

“I know...I will be here...beating our children.”

The third class warrior laughed. “Baby please go easy on Gogeta...and make sure Goten get's time away from Trunks and the girls...he needs it...and Gohan...”

“I'll be damned if I get in that brat's shit. I will let Begeta handle that affair. “

“That's probably best...and Vegeta...”

“Yes...”

“Little Vegeta...” His lover didn't say anything after, and he knew he was sad.

“Kakkarrot...our cub will be fine without his mother for a while...I will smother him with affection and he will sleep in our bed at night...”

“But...”

“I know...you know I was the same way with Gogeta. He is born of your body...he will not forget you...Begeta's light rises and falls at your passing for him. Do not worry. I will spoil him with kisses as you do every morning...and during lunch I will play peekaboo with him and at night I will tell him of his grandpa Gohan..”

“Thank you...” He was kisses all over and a dark blush rose over his cheeks. No wonder his son liked it so much. “Kakkarrot I hope you don't plan on leaving today...”

Goku smirked. “While my king is in heat? Never...”

He blushed more. His face would be as pink as Dedorias if his lover didn't stop it. “It's not just that. How do you expect to learn anything while you are away if you can't read or speak anything in the saiyan tongue? Idiot.”

This time the Z warrior blushed. “Shoot...I didn't think about that...you mean...I gotta learn how to read? Vegeta I don't know, I'm not good at school stuff. Maybe-”

“Don't doubt yourself. You will learn and make your mate proud. “ He turned around to face him and smirked. “Khakh-khahh-rroth...” 

Goku felt a growl in his throat and his sex harden. “Vegeta...so sexy...”

“Yes...saiyan tongue is arousing. Filled with growls and purrs...that is how the people will say your name. It is how I have always said it, but I have not said it with the heaviness that is needed because that is a sign of respect, and I did not always respect you. “

“Hey!!”

Vegeta smirked, and his fingers brushed against his lover's bloody lips. “Burr-ahthh....lips...” He brought his fingers up and smeared the blood between them. “Rr-ahh-shh-na....blood...”

He touched his chest. “(daimana) Dahh-yee-mah-na...dominant...” Then he touched his own. “(saimana) Sahh-yee-mah-na....submissive...”

Goku groaned. Vegeta's accent was....so sexy...the way the rr's rumbled in his chest...the way the a's purred out. “Geta...that's so sexy...” He tried. “Saimana....”

Vegeta moaned. “Kakkarrot...it was perfect...” He kissed him again and they made use between satisfying his heat to learn many words and phrases. Vegeta had never thought teaching his goofy mate would be so...arousing.


	92. Chapter 2

When they left their room the tall warrior was cocky with how much he knew. His crown tilted over one of his spiky strands as he rubbed his lover's bottom. “Vegeta..okha gakhar fu gartna ye fekhak...” (Vegeta...your heat is damning...I'm pleased...”)

One of the guards turned red and Vegeta cursed. “Kakkarrot!! You cannot speak like that in front of just anyone!”

“Shokah yeena? Ko kehra boceutenga mur daimenak!” (Why not? No one challenges my dominance!” He looked over at the guard and the poor solider looked down. The king turned away from him as they continued to walk to the nursery. He had unleashed a beast. And his lover's tone was so delicious...even more dominant than his human voice...raspy...the way he growled his words made his cock twitch in his pants. “ No one, but there are some things that are not said in the presence of others, Kakkarrot...”

They walked into the nursery and the young prince was slapping the bars of his bed. “Ma! MA!”

Goku picked him up from the bed and buried him in his arms, a warm blush on his cheeks. “Hey little guy...miss me?”

“MA!”

“Daddy's here too, wanna say hi?”

He turned his little face to look at Vegeta and the king smiled gently. “Hello beautiful prince...” He kissed his cheek at his little copy smacked his cheek. “Da!”

“Did you hear that?!”Goku swung the baby around and danced. “ Did you say daddy? Look how happy you've made him!! Daddy never smiles! “ Vegeta laughed. “Quite filling my cub's head with non sense. Kakkarrot I'm starving. Let's go get the other brat and see what your woman's cooking. I could eat a whole heard. “

“Ok.” His lover didn't seem to be listening really. He was turning the small baby into an air plane and spinning him around while the small child laughed and giggled like crazy. They finally made it from the room and picked up a decidedly sad Gogeta along the way. The king picked his son up and purred. “What is troubling you, prince...”

“I want to be big...”

“You will grow into a strong male soon enough.”

“No, I want to be big now! I need to go somewhere but I can't because I'm too little!”

“You can always invite your friends to come to the palace, son. Also I'm sure if you ask one of your brothers or your uncles they will take you..”

“No...I need to do something alone...” Now he was worried. His mate also stopped twirling their other cub and bent down. “Gogeta what's going on...”

The young Son child scuffed his shoe into the stone and bit his lip. He looked so much like his father. Vegeta had the hardest time not keeping him locked up in his arms. “There is this boy....when we are in class he makes stupid faces at Pichan...” His fist balled up so tight he started shaking. Vegeta gave a knowing glance to his mate and then turned to his son. “You feel like he is threatening your claim...son you are too young to fight to the death for Pichan...many will look at him...but-”

“No!” The boy pulled from his mother's embrace and growled. “He has no right looking at him like that!! Pichan is mine! I'm going to go to his house and beat him up!” He started to run and Vegeta grabbed him by the collar. “Easy killer... You will not leave while we are off to dinner to do battle. A saiyan needs his strength. Come to dinner and I will personally take you to the boy's house. “

“Really, mommy??!”

“Yes. Now stop being a brat.” He was hugged and he stood up with the little hell raiser dangling from his neck. Goku smiled weakly. “Maybe we should hold off on the trip till the kids are older...they are a handful, Vegeta. You can't do this by yourself.”

The king snorted. “Why would you think I would. Your woman's here, and so is mine. One of them will help. Quit your worrying.”

*****

It had been three weeks. Three weeks since he had laid an eye on his lover...Piccolo looked over at Kakkarron who he could tell was feeling the same way. He sighed. “We will need to go back today...”

“Damn it. Do we have to? So peaceful....no brats running around...”

“It's spring. We must be there...you need to impregnate Dai-ki...you promised him another son.”

Kakkarron had not forgotten this...he placed his chin on the namekian's shoulder. “Today huh...”

“Yeah..”

The wild saiyan helped his mate up and began to pack up a few things for the trip. Piccolo walked out the tent and blushed as he was faced to face with Gohan. “Piccolo...”

“Go..han...how long have you...”

“It doesn't matter...” He walked over and touched his large stomach. “You've grown...you look...very beautiful koi...”

Kakkarron appeared from the tent. Oh he'd been waiting on this encounter for weeks. He had planned it perfectly...

The demi growled lightly in his throat as he saw him. “Kakkarron...”

“Gohan...we were just preparing for the trip back. Piccolo has grown and needs his strength to make the journey...why don't you join me in a hunt?”

The human child looked apprehensive but agreed. He walked over and kissed the namek on the lips and before another sad growl could be heard the pregnant submissive kissed his young mate. He looked confused but relaxed.

They traveled east from the tent, lightly creeping through the jungle in search of a large enough prey to satisfy their mate's hunger. Kakkarron could feel the other's energy. Nervous...angry...he was a field of uncertainty. The older saiyan smiled. “Gohan...how is Bardock...”

At the hint of his lover's name the teacher blushed. “He's well...he misses you...”

“I miss him...prissy thing. Drove you crazy didn't he?”

“He's insatiable!”

The red eyed warrior laughed. “He was raised by a whore Gohan. He's a damn fiend. Beautiful....” He watched his response. The younger male blushed up to his roots. “Yes...very beautiful...”

“You are very beautiful too...”

“What...”Gohan laughed nervously. He didn't like where the conversation was going...but Kakkarron did. So much so he began to purr out his words. “I said you are beautiful....you look more like my father than your own....” He reached over and tilted his head up with his chin. “Look at those eyes...more blood in them than your father....yes...you are a very beautiful saiyan...” He curved a finger down his chest and smiled at the shudder that came from him. “Kakkarron I-”

“You what...” He rubbed over his lips. “Did you think I'd let you get away from me....did you?” Gohan's eyes widened and he started to growl. “I will not be made a fool-”

“Shh...”The older saiyan whispered, pulling him close. His lips brushed against his own and Gohan hissed at the fire between them. It was spring...he could not go into heat now...he could not. Definitely not for this man...but his eyes dilated and his cheeks were so hot. “I will not submit....”

Kakkarron chuckled. “You already have....” He claimed his lips and laid waste to his good humor, good intentions, and puppy eyes. He'd turn Gohan in to a true saiyan today. One who would never be questioned by anyone. Not by their mates, not by his father or mother..he'd never cry over the consequences...he would respect the bonds made between saiyans. He'd love him. Just as Piccolo asked.

The boy clawed down his back and was slammed into a tree. Kakkarron smirked. “Is this the type of wild behavior our beautiful mates will have to deal with?” He pinched his nipple through his white button up and the demi moaned. “It's not!!” He half growled half whined. “Then what is this exactly...” With one claw all of the buttons in his shirt dropped to the leafy floor and exposed his broad, muscled chest to the peaking sun light. He turned his head to the side. “I don't know alright...look...Radditz was suppose to show me...but he never did...these pass few months I've been trying hard but I don't know if I'm doing it right...then I just feel such...need...” He let out a tremble. “How do you truly show dominance...you know...without fear...threat....how do you project it...if I could do that...Piccolo would know and I wouldn't need to...” He grew silent.

Kakkarron broke into a rare, gentle smile and stroked his grandson's cheek. “It is not easy being a saiyan...being daimana is like carrying the weight of this planet on your shoulders if you do not know how...had things been different...I you would have learned by example. Now your instincts are driving you. I will teach you how to be a strong male Gohan...our mates will shudder at your passing...your children will look at you as if you were the only thing that matters because it's true...as many alphas run in this pack, you Gohan, matter. If we lived here our clan would look to you to hunt, to fight...to protect the most precious things...”

 

He had come out here to take his mate back, possible kick Kakkarron's ass...but now all he felt was gratitude. He threw his arms around him and laughed and cried and sniffed. The older saiyan blushed. “Thank you!!”

“Yeah, yeah...stop crying. I haven't even fucked you yet. “

Gohan sniffed and laughed some more. “Pic-koi is right about you...”

“What did he say?”

“You were a big softy.”

“That green little-” He commenced to ripping the demi's clothes off. Piccolo smirked behind a nearby tree as he heard his mate's cry. “KAKKARRON!!”

The demi hissed as his was thrust deeper against the tree, hi eyes shut. “Too much-ahhhh-”

“Just right...” Kakkarron growled, his hips slamming into the moaning teacher. He hit his nerve so completely he saw the boy lose his anger and his dominance all at once. “Fuuuckkahhh-ahhh-”

“Does that feel soft too you?”

“No-Kakkarron-so big!!No more-” He cried but his hands gripped the wild saiyan's shoulders and he raised up to wrap his legs around his waist. The red eyed saiyan hissed. “Fucking flexible little twink- He gripped his hips and pounded his heat till the both forgot their mate was watching. Forgot dominance and respect and palaces. Forgot why they were even in the jungle because the heat was upon them, and the slickness between them did not permit any other thoughts. Gohan rolled his hips against that rigid sex, his own rubbing over sweat clad abs. “Fucksoogood-deeper-” He begged, and his lover shuddered against his neck as he began to let go. “Gohan...fuck ride this cock-”

The demi rolled his hips down over and over, the birds flying from the area as his screams increased. “AHHHKAMI-AHHH-AHHH-AHHHHHHKAKKARRON!!!”

Kakkarron's eyes practically glowed as his brows upturned and his orgasm erupted from him. Gohan let out a small sob as he stared fearfully into those eyes. He had just submitted to this man...and gave him everything...he felt a shame begin to boil in his stomach but those eyes kept him. “There is no shame in it...”

“But...”

“The sooner you understand that...the more respect you will have for our mates...submission is not degrading unless between enemies....I am very proud to have your submission...I will be a protective and attentive daimana to you....”

Gohan's eyes were filled with understanding. He felt protected...loved..not just because of his words or the mating...it was the act of letting go...this is how he wanted Piccolo to feel...loved and protected. Not degraded. He thought about the things he said and did to try to show something such as this...his head started to drop but Kakkarron held it up. “You are a saiyan. Own up to your shit. Our beautiful mate is waiting for you to make him feel this way...he understands you are young. Do not hurt him again Gohan...”

“I understand...” His purr was loud as he kissed the older warrior and smiled into the kiss as it was returned.

Piccolo appeared from behind a nearby tree holding a large moose like animal by the horns. He grinned at his lovers blushing faces. “Are you two finished? I want to see my son and one of you is cooking. “

Kakkarron chuckled. “Piccolo you are truly a saiyan after my own heart.”

 

They cooked, ate, and after packing they began the journey back to the city. Kakkarron gave them distance to speak as they walked. The green eyed warrior loved the innocence in his lover's face. He'd been blushing since they left camp. This was the man he fell in love with. The boy he had trained into a god. He reached over and took his hand in his own as they walked and smiled as the young saiyan relaxed. “I can hear your thoughts you know...”

Gohan bit his lip. “You can? I thought you couldn't...I haven't felt you in weeks...”

“I believe it was because we did not wish to feel it...we both needed time and space Gohan...”

Brown eyes looked forward at the older saiyan in the distance. “Do you really love him...”

“Yes...he is a bastard. What's not to love.”

“What about us....”

He had been waiting on him to ask. He stopped and walked close till his arms could wrap around his neck. “I love you Gohan...you are my mate and the father of my children....you are my heart....” He leaned his head to the side and bared his fading mate mark. “I would rather die than let this kiss of yours fade from my skin...stop being an idiot.”

“Koi...” The teacher buried his head against his neck and held him tightly. “I love you so much...I'm so sorry...”

“I know...me too...” The ex kami whispered. He bit his lip as he felt his young lover's teeth sink into his skin and sighed as the familiar hum of their joined ki filtered into him. Their unborn cub began to kick between them and Gohan grinned. “He missed me too...”

He renewed the dulling mark against pale skin and purred against him. “Yes...but Kakkarron has taken good care of us...it's funny...never thought I'd like being fussed over...being pregnant is making me crazy or something.”

Gohan frowned a little. “I respect Kakkarron but his claim-”

“His claim is not the same as ours...while it is similar we cannot have children and he will never have all of me...you have already taken my soul...” Gohan kissed deeply, hands sliding around his waist. “Mine...”

“Always yours....”


	93. Chapter 3

****

Zeek walked down the golden streets of the city of Vegetasei with a gentle smile. Today he'd be picking up his young mate from his place of work. While in truth he had bonded to both of the other saiyans in the cool of Malice, the young one was the one he fussed over the most. His kitten had learned under the tutorage of the saiyan lord a calm demeanor, while the child was still so wild. He reminded him so much of Maverok. He chased him around the city constantly. Today however, was the first time the child was not with Maverok. Today he was to spend time with him alone while their worked. He greeted men as he passed with small grunts, careful not to upset the balance of man and bag. He was and had always been, a large saiyan after all. He found the place called Garren's and with it, his cub of a mate. The chocolatey skin that covered him shinned in Begeta's light as he picked up small folded chairs. Light, warm eyes found him and the scent of lust and unsureness filled the air between them. “Zeek..”

“Little one. What's all of this...” He waved his hand to the tables in front of the shop. The boy's blush intensified and he looked down to the empty seat in front of him. “ I'm just finishing up the table settings...old Garren sells sweet things...for mates..”

The large warrior smiled, his green eyes twinkling. “I happen to like sweet things...”

The teen turned away, his coco colored tail flicking at his side. “Yeah..so where's Mav...”

“He's working for the king...” He dared not destroy the fragile trust between them, though the teens scent begged him for an embrace. He heard him make a small whimper of frustration. “Ok..I'm done now so...I'll just get my things...” The small saiyan started for the door, but turned to him and walked up close. He could hear his tremble...smell his increasing excitement. The space parted between them and before the poor earth child's resolve was ruined, he patted him on the head. “It is enough kid. There is plenty of time for us. Go get your things and I'll wait here.”

The teen chewed his lip and nodded. “Okay..”

When he returned he brought a small satchel with him. He walked up to him, looked down at his feet and his tail fluffed before resting at his waist. Zeek chuckled and raised his arm. The boy latched on immediately and they began to walk toward the castle. “How was your night..”

“Long. Garren's mate is with cub so I've been helping him cook more bonding cakes. Between that and my other duties as head of the shop board, it was pretty tiring.”

Zeek growled softly. “There is no need for you to work. As your daimina, I can take care of you and kitten.”

“Ugh-” Jace started to pull away but the deep growl from his lover made him pull closer. “We cannot be close if you run from me again, cub.”

“Not running. I like my job...don't make me quit...it's not fair. Both you and Mav have jobs...”

“I'm not asking you to quit...keep your panties on. “

“Big jerk...”

“Rambunctious cub-” He was scooped up and a warm tongue was dragged over his cheek. “Didn't the old one tell you that you can't hide from your dominant? No more of this nonsense. Daddy will be the one taking care of your today, not kitten.” He hugged him to his chest and the smaller saiyan melted into his embrace, body vibrating with his purrs and nerves. “Zeek...I'm...I'm tired-”

“No you're not...” He kissed his neck and brown eyes rolled in their sockets. “Shit-not outside-”

“Hush...such a bad boy...” The large saiyan whispered. “I know you can't take what I want to give you...I told you, I'd never hurt you. Didn't I...”

He nipped down the teen's collarbone and legs wrapped around his waist. “Please....”

“Shh..I said not now..” He continued to walk with the teen in his arms, through the royal forest. Visitors to the castle passed them on carriages and on foot. They gave the couple stares of disgust. One saiyan passing in a flying vehicle scoffed. “Look mate...savages...unable to control their lust in the open. Having sex like animals...disgusting.”

Zeek growled. “You bastard-”

“Shut up..” Jace slid from his embrace and began to walk. “He's just an idiot...come on, I'm hungry...”

They made it to the castle and found their rooms. Their mate laid in the bed snoring. “ Working my ass..”

Zeek brushed the hair in front of the smaller males eye to view his long eye lashes above the small beauty mark on his cheek. “He has lied to us both. Perhaps he is just taking a break. “ They ate and Jace sat in the larger males lap, his hands on his chest. “How long will I be this way...around you..”

Strong arms wrapped him and the teen began to purr loudly. His older mate smiled into his silky hair. “Until you accept or bond. You sense I can protect you so you cannot help it. You are also very afraid of me because you understand our position...” He lifted his chin and kissed his nose. “No matter what our bond says, know that I would never hurt you. I am very fond of my little one as much as he is of me and...” Those green eyes looked deep into hazel. “ I am very scared as well..what we did when we mated was out of need...but I fear because of it...I can never have you the way you desire me too...”

“Zeek I can take it...stop treating me like a girl...” The earth raised saiyan hissed, moving from his lap. “I'm just as much a man as he is...”

“Jace-”

“Shut up. This is why we can't be closer.” He stood and turned away from those sad eyes. Those deep emerald puppy eyes. Too kind to be the man he'd seen in their mating. Too gentle to be a warrior. A saiyan.

“Little one-”

“I'm not a kid any more...and I'm not Mav. He's on the bed sleeping. My name is Jace..I've killed with these hands...my body has pleasured many men before. Men who didn't care about our size differences or how we'd feel after. You said you'd love me but...you lied.” Zeek sighed and the boy left the room.

From the bed Maverok yawned. “Please stop pissing him off...you two are giving me a headache. “

“You said you talked to him...”

“I did. He's not going to accept it Z. He is not the boy we bonded with. He became a grown saiyan.” The older saiyan grumbled as he curled up next to the other solider. “He'd die on this cock.”

Laughter filled the room. “You are being ridiculous. Mate with him. You are making him feel like an outsider and I know you love him. You did the same thing to me. “ The lean saiyan curled his tail around them and pulled at the furs of their bed. Zeek looked out at the busy courtyard from the window as he laid on his mate's hip. “Why are you still in bed? I thought you were working?”

“About that...” He turned to him and just stared. His mate looked at him questioningly before he used his nose. He began to sniff his hair, his chest. Maverok laughed as he came to his abs and then stopped. “You are with cub!!”

The solider smiled and laughed loudly as he was covered in the large form of his lover. “Zeek-don't squeeze me-”

“Jace-”

“He is our mate. He knows. It is why he is angry.”

“But kitten-”

“He is so young, Zeek. He does not know what it means to submit to another. He has taken this as a sign of your affection for me and me alone. He does not even know it is our cub I carry. Please mate with him. He needs to feel loved.”

**

Jace walked the halls of the second floor lost in thought. He was so confused. Entering into this bond...he thought there would be more love, but he only felt lost. In his mind he could feel the two warm ki's of his mates and the little one he knew to be their child. He wasn't ready to be a father...

The months were fewer on Vegetasei, and his body and mind had matured faster than they ever could on Earth. He felt like a man now. Were his arms were once thin were muscles that stretched his skin. Were his small pouty stomach had been abs had been placed. He had gotten taller. He had seen things, done things. He had tasted, and touched and been still and calm. Dai ki had taught him how to be swift and purposeful in his attacks, and also how to clear his mind. There was a spot were he knew Zeek should be in his heart, and it was empty.

He tried not to be childish about it for months, but it wasn't fair. Mating was his right as a bonded saiyan..and to be bound to another who didn't mate with you...to submit to another who didn't want you...

“I want you....”

He was taken out of his thoughts by a sultry voice. He jumped. Shit.

He had walked down, into the dungeons and it was dark. Too dark for him to see, and damp. Too damp to smell who it was. His entire body flinched and he backed up. “Who is it-don't make me come after you!” He powered up to super saiyan and growled, his tail batting in the air. He broke into stance as he had done several times before. Fear plagued his body, and he began to pant. Even with the light of his power, it was still too damn dark.

Then suddenly he saw a light light fire far ahead. He began to walk to it, and as he did, a strong aroma of arousal assaulted his senses. The scent of rain and trees...the scent of sweat and moistness. The heated perfume of essence. He walked towards that light, mesmerized as it flicked back in forth, and soon he found his feet submerged in a dark pool of water. Small waves rippled around him. “What is this...”

“Jace....don't fear...I have returned for you...for all those who seek the fire that burns in the bellies of saiyans...for the seed of a warrior race...” He came closer, unable to prevent himself...drawn into the alluring voice...the scent. His waist waddled into the water as he began to see clearly. A saiyan...no...a god...forged in the red hot fire...staring at him with green eyes. At once tears began to spill from his eyes and he lost his transformation. “Who are you...”

The saiyan wadded in the black waters, his reddened power creating ripples of crimson and gold. His fiery tail curled around the young saiyan and pulled him close. Jace arched in his grasp and moaned deep in his throat, his sex hardening and pressed wetly at the strangers porcelain skin. He lost all thought at that deep, golden stare. Lost the remnants of his youth, lost his anger. Confusion. He lost his mind. He inhaled the richness of him and shuddered violently. The man's scent was too much...his touch was....

everything. The long, black lashes of the god brushed against his skin as pale lips kissed his ear. “I am yours..your lord...Joven..”

“Joven!!” The teen gasped, hands grasping at the muscles of his shoulders, leaving bloody streaks. A hand snaked between them and captured his aching sex. “Oh my god!”

“Shh...I have missed you...your younger form is very beautiful. How deep the warmth of your skin....how smooth your exquisite cock. Soon...soon we will be together with Zeek and Maverok...in those days we will spill passion over the universe...” Skilled hands made the poor saiyan made with pleasure, and seed was spilled between them endlessly. “My lord-”

“Shhh...I will give you this pleasure....as I have over and over...you will never want for it again...but you must do something for me....”

Jace cried out as that fiery power tore his clothes and a hot sexy forced at his weeping entrance. He whined, hips pressing deeply to take in the gods pleasure, to feel him, taste him with his body. “Anything-please-”

In one smooth stroke he was pounded into and he let out a unholy scream of ecstasy, body overwhelmed. The tall saiyan smirked. “You must protect me until I return...and give my small form to me so that I can have my reckoning on this planet. Watch over lord Dende..and see that your lord is born...”

**

Goku stood in the medical ward beside his adopted son, his eyes glinting white. The boy was possessed. He moaned, he screamed, he jerked. He looked over at his mate and the boy's mate with a heavy frown. “What is wrong with my cub.”

Zeek growled. “We don't know! You found him, where was he! He left us only minutes ago!”

Maverok stroked the boy's sweaty cheek and hissed as the teen arched off the bed and the scent of his seed filled the air. “He's been poisoned! Where was he?!”

“You dare yell at your king...” Goku whispered. “I found him in the hallway near the castle grounds...he was rolling on the floor. Something isn't right here. Where the hell is Mirk. My cub has been poisoned and that snake is no where to be found!”

Vegeta frowned. “He's not poisoned...look at his eyes....” They looked down at the teen's eyes and found them golden and watery with his tears. “That is the touch of Begeta..”

“Begeta would not do this! Call the fucking captain-”

“Kakkarrot we don't need this right now. Calm down. Woman, what is happening to him...”

From her desk Bulma looked at him from behind her glasses. “He's having an orgasm. What the hell do you want me to say Vegeta. I don't know. This is some weird saiyan shit.”

“You gave him that contraceptive, didn't you? Did you test it?!”

The scientist growled. “You've been taking it too Vegeta. This is bullshit. I don't know. The only thing I do know, is that he's not dreaming. He doesn't have anything in his blood stream, so no poison. Now stop fucking screaming at me!” She kicked the trash can at her desk. “Damn it.”

Mirk came in slowly. As he began to approach the bed, the teens' mates growled loudly. “Easy there. Just reporting. Heard my name screamed down the hall. “

“Who did this, snake!” The divine one was pissed. His red tail swished as he pointed a finger at the warrior. “Lie to me, and I will kill you...”

The cat like saiyan backed up more and bowed. “My lord no one was near the child. I watched the feed from the cameras. He walked down the hall and started to speak to himself...then...” He eyed Zeek cautiously. “He began to move in the manner you see here. No one has touched him..”

Goku frowned and rubbed the silky black mane from the boy's face. “Cub, it is alright...father is here. I will eat the flesh of the person who did this...they will boil-”

There was a long gasp and then the teens' body slumped. His chocolate eyes opened slowly. He looked tired. “Goku...”

“Yes cub...I am here..who...who did this to you...” The third class warrior whispered, his hand stroking the teens cheek. Jace blushed darkly and looked away. “No one. I'm fine...” He sat up and Vegeta pushed him down. “Hold it brat-”

“I said I'm fine!!” He pushed the king and the flame haired saiyan flew into one of the machines. Everyone stared at him in shock. His power level...it had increased dramatically...

Maverok reached for him. “Jace..mate...please..our cub..”

The teen jumped from the bed and looked over him. “Stay away from me...” He fled and his older mate growled loudly. He started to run after him but his pregnant lover touched his shoulder. “Don't...he is like a wild beast now...find him and there will be bloodshed..where ever he is going, he won't go far. He just..” The solider looked around the room. Lord Kakkarrot was seething...and the king looked concerned as well. He looked to the Lady Bulma and found her also lost at the child's behavior. “There is too much control in this room for him..far too much control.”

 

The earth raised saiyan was running. He had to get away from their touches, their worried eyes. He didn't want to see him. The saiyan god had given him a mission...and to see him again...to be in his arms again he'd do anything. Nothing mattered but this. He ran far into the castle until he was out

into the field and at once he found the Earth kami and fell to his knees. He could feel the saiyan within him...his fiery power that lit his spine and poured passion from his lips. His hands fell to the grass and he trembled. “Lord Kami...”

Dende blushed and Pichan who was sitting next to him also turned red. The child looked up to the other demi. “Master Dende why is he bowing?”

The kami of the fallen planet looked away. “Pichan go back to the castle and play with Prince Gogeta...we will continue our lessons tomorrow...”

The small saiyan nodded and bowed. “Yes master..” He ran off and as soon as he was out of hearing range, Dende touched the silky mane of the teen before him. “You have seen him...”

As if he had been holding a heavy burden that was now lifted from his tired form, Jace began to sob with relief. “Yes!! My Lord Joven...he is near...he command that I protect you...”

Dende smiled. “Did he...” He looked down at his large stomach and stroked over the covered flesh. “Did you speak to him, my child?”

Jace looked up and his eyes widened. The child spoke from the womb, and he could hear him as if he was inside his head. 'Jace!'

The teen cried harder. “My Lord!!” He reached a hand out to touch the kicking form. I will protect you with my life my alpha...until I can see you again...I swear...”

The half saiyan was curious. He knew that the child was the mate of Begeta...and therefore like he, a kami...but how...how had his power extended outside the walls of his womb and touched this young saiyan...how did he speak to him? 'Joven...did you speak to this child? How did you do this?”

'I don know mama...but I know him...and he knows me! He is my friend..'

'Strange....' He had seen through his connection with his mate...the boy's uncontrolled form as it writhed and moaned in the medical ward only moments ago...the power he possessed. How he tossed Vegeta back with little effort. It caused a deep pang of concern within him..

He wished to speak to Begeta, but he had grown too heavy with cub to take the spiritual journey to her dwelling..and his mate forbade it. They had tried in the winter months to ascend with his mate's mind, but the warrior was not spiritually strong enough to make the climb up the golden steps of the saiyan god. He watched him, night after night as he attempted to ascend, and saw the shallow form of their child stand at the top step...just staring with cold indifference. In his heart, Dende knew that hurt his mate more than the not knowing. That he was not strong enough to reach his god. As if the weight of his battle etched soul had forever shackled him to the planet of Vegetasei..never to achieve enlightenment..

He had spoken to him about the time of Hokani (Hokanee), or saiyan death...and how he felt about going to the house of Kais...his lover believed it to be unnatural for saiyans to leave saiyan realms after death. It was a belief among the people that a true warrior ascended to the steps of Begeta's throne and lived with her in a realm of ecstasy..a place of utter power and bliss. The earth kami remembered his own journey to the fiery home of the goddess...he didn't have it in his soul to tell his mate it was empty. Not one other saiyan dwell there. No one...

but their son. Joven. The mate of the goddess. He looked down at the sobbing teen before him and couldn't help but wonder what kind of saiyan Joven really was...to have elicited such passion in the teen. What power did he possess...that he should be worthy of a goddess...what did the dark starlight womb inside him give this child of Vegetasei...and how would he fight the evil that neared the planet..

An evil he could not feel. All that he could feel since he accepted this gift was wildness. Wild pleasure...wild desire....unnatural lust. How would a child born of such debasement become a light of a star? Nameks were never born of such pleasure...

He was interrupted from his thoughts as the strong presence of his mate touched his mind. 'Leaf...be careful of that cub...he is very powerful.'

'Yes...I saw what he did to Vegeta...he said that Joven spoke to him...'

 

He heard his mate scoff. 'I think he has done more than that...'

'I agree...but how? He is incapable of such. He is just a child..'

'Begeta only knows...let him tell you what he knows and watch over you, but do not sleep in his presence...' Dende looked down to find the earth raised child starring at his large stomach with lust deep in his caramel eyes. 'He is mad with want...who knows what he'd do to get to our cub..'

'Right...'

***


	94. Chapter 4

****

When Piccolo, Gohan, and Kakkaron made it through the royal forest, the light of Begeta had made it high into the treetops. There was an unspoken agreement between the three of them, but the namek felt the rage of guilt in his heart once more. He thought about his children and what it meant seeing them again. Like a ghost he left that night, and had not taken a single thought to his family. To be with Kakkaron. The wild saiyan with the eyes of a blood moon...with an unconquerable spirit. His son...how had he grown in the winter months...how did he see him...as some monster...destroyer of their once beautiful family. He thought of Pan...how he had gained a relationship with the child from his marriage to her father. How she called him Papa Piccolo when he tucked her in. He felt as though he'd never hear the sweet copy of his mate say that to him again. He'd never be her Papa...not being this...creature of lust.

His young lover looked over to him and he saw in his eyes an unsureness. A unspoken question that he could never answer. What happened. Not just to between he and Kakkaron...but to Daiki. What made them this way. It was as if they were throne into a fit of desire...in the dead of winter. He stopped walking as they made it to the forest line. He did not want to cross over into the fields the led to the castle. He did not. 'It's this place...it's something here...'

The Z fighter didn't know if it was the power of position or the servants or just the time...but there was something in that castle...and it was the cause of all of this...madness.

Kakkaron turned to look at him and he too had the look of fear in his eyes. “We have to go to Daiki now...”

“There's something wrong here...”

Gohan stopped as well and looked down at the grass as it danced around his feet. “I feel it too...but we can't run from it koi...we have to fight it.” Those warm, determined eyes found him and the green eyed warrior blushed. “It's not our fault...but if we don't go back...he will be hurt and we have to make this right with him...we can't let it win.”

Damn Sons and their righteousness. He smiled at him and the heat of their bond made him flushed with what he always knew was love. “You are right..” He walked up to him and without hesistation tucked into his arm. Kakkaron smirked at this, but said nothing as they made their way into the field.

As the castle began to come into view over the grassy hill, a small form was seen running. Kakkarron smiled so gently his entire face softened and Piccolo saw this too. He smiled into his lover's neck. 'Go get him you old dog..'

The wild saiyan grinned back at them before bounding like a pup through the field. Before he could stop himself he scooped the small form of his mate into his arms and swung him in the air. “Bardock....” Where had he been...what had he done? His small lover was more fraile that he was when he left. His eyes were weak...his skin didn't hold the same shine...even his beautiful mane was out of it's beautiful braid and spiked out in tangled locks around his body. They had done this....but never again.

Daiki sobbed. “Kaki!! My love I am sorry-” He felt his small hands claw at his shoulders and forearms. His body was trembling and smelled of fear and regret. Lost was the beautiful form of unchecked pride. The larger saiyan wanted to tell him he was sorry...that he was possessed...that he didn't know how he could let go of their bond but-

“No, it is I-”

“I did not-”

“It doesn't matter-”

“Please-” He heard him whimper and he capture his lips with his own. Piccolo and Gohan stared at them from afar...and knew..it was done. The young demi touched the home of his child and delighted as his kicking grew stronger. “You are very weak..let's go home...”

Home...this was home...this planet and it's people..they were his family now. In all the rush of the year he had never taken it in...the mutation...the passion had consumed him. Now as he heard the words, they settled in the pit of him and spread a calmness to his spirit. It made all those lonely nights in the mountains...all the fighting and the pain worth it. If he had known...that his family...this spiky haired man was waiting on him on the other side of it all...

...he would have fought harder. He didn't know what had happened to them, but in this moment as he looked at the two saiyans holding each other in the distance...as he felt the strong ki of his lover mingling with his own and that of their cub...it seemed insignificant. The emerald skinned warrior smiled so wide that his fangs popped from the corners of his lips and began to purr deeply in his chest. “Alright...”

****

Bardock held the home of his cub as he sat in the council meeting. He was filling in for his sons. He didn't know what had needed both of their attentions, but he helped when he was needed. He had outgrown his uniform, so his vest had been replaced by a loose green shirt. He listened to the boring conversation about vehicles and how they affected road conditions. The concern over fleeing game and gold mining in the mountains. It was all so boring. Couldn't these idiots feel it? That increasing power....something was going to happen. He knew it the moment he had the vision and now that he was with cub, they had increased in frequency. It would be soon too. The entire planet was vibrating with it. Cubs that were made last Solaris were now in school, and many more would be born. Did no one but him think it strange that saiyan children were being born in Malice? Males by nature were only able to conceive a cub during Solaris...how was it so many saiyans were being born...

He blamed it on the unholy heat plaguing the people. Even in a room full of the supposed best..the prim and proper, he saw the heat. It escaped no one. Cubs were even growing faster....the planet would be covered if the growth continued..

The seer looked around the room and saw sweat on brows, tongues licking lips. He could smell arousal in the room and calm voices began to shout. His own mate stood up and banged his fist on the wooden table. His deep voice echoed in the room. “Enough! Advisor, can you not do your job?”

The bushy brow saiyan holding the papers held in his snarl. “I can do my job just fine...lord Vegeta. The people demand a second city be built between the east and west villages. It is too far a journey to come to the golden city for goods. The trade system is being strained by the castle's need. There is no choice but to set the barter system aside and give in to the gold system. It is already in use in the castle.”

The councilman from the west agreed. “He is right, Where is Lord Kakkarrot. Surely the divine one can see reason. The capsule houses can only repair themselves so many times. The barter system is not strong enough to sway the engineers to go into the villages. The people are beginning to suffer for lack of funds. “

“Your king does not wish to bring out the greed of gold in saiyan people. If you read the meeting notes from last quarter, you will see he was very strong about this. Send for the engineers. I am sure we can make a deal with them. “

“This is not free trade...” This time it was Lord Phy to speak. “I understand the kings concern...but I have a house with a hole in the roof. Malice spilled into my den area and force me and my mate to one room. This isn't right. I don't care if it's gold or sex, but someone must pay the engineers so the houses can be repaired. That is simple. Lady Bulma and Prince Trunks cannot do this on their own.”

Bardock growled and looked out the window at the purple sky. This would be a long day.

****


	95. Chapter 5

****

His heat was gone. Never had he been so sad to see it go, but Vegeta knew, that with it, his mate would be gone too. He watch him as he packed a small bag with things he'd need for his journey, and unwanted tears began to fall to his cheeks. He crossed his arms and pouted.

His mate, was back to his innocent self after much arguing over the state of the boy, Jace. No one knew what was wrong with the boy, but he swore to him that he'd watch him like he was their own. Now he was leaving. He knew he had asked it...he knew it was going to happen but...

He felt him looking at his back and heard his sigh. “You told me to go...”

The kings tail batted against the fur. “I know!” he growled.

“I won't be gone for that long, Vegeta...we will never be out of contact..remember?”

“Yes yes, just fucking go...” He let out a weak sound in his throat as callus hands skimmed over his arms and he was held. “I love you more than anyone in this life...I would do anything you asked me...don't make me go without a smile..” The flame haired saiyan broke down and cried into his own arm, body hunched over. It was too much to ask. “Damn it, Kakkarrot...I can't..”

The third class warrior kissed his shoulder. “Sure you can...you are so strong...this is nothing...let me see you smile baby...you can do it...show me you will be ok.” He turned him around and the smaller warrior rubbed the wetness from his face. He looked up at him and more tears fell from his eyes. His lips turned up, and he smiled with so much heartbreak, his young mate began to cry as well, but he kept his own smile. “See...I knew you could do it. Forever...” He stroked the tears from his strong jawline and kissed those trembling lips. “I will go now...so I can come back quickly...” And then his warmth was gone. He saw him turn to him from the balcony and fingers pointed to his forehead. “Kakkarrot-”

He was gone. The dark eyes of the king stared at the emptiness were his mate would be and felt a break in himself. The warm woody scent of his lover was dulled by the spring air, and the warmth of his touch was taken by coolness. Why did he ask him to leave?

He had never regretted anything as much as this moment... He cried out for him like he was taken from life, falling into the furs of the bed. He screamed, he kicked. He sobbed. “KAKKAROT!!”

But there was no answer. The doors to the room opened and his mother found him. Their eyes met and Bardock knew. His son had left the city...and would be gone for more than a few hours. Long enough to create hurt. He sat on the bed beside the crying king and stroked his back, his pur vibrating over him. “He will return, Vegeta...this will make you both stronger...”

The flame haired saiyan stopped screaming but said nothing. He had finally lost it. The one thing that separated him from his lover. The lust of power. Now they were truly one being...he cared nothing for being stronger. He had no pride. None at all.

***

 

“Dad!!” Pichan jumped up and down around father and the older namek picked him up and hugged him tight. “Brat. Missed you...so much...” He blushed as he held him as if he'd run off. He loved this child. His baby. His Pichan. The boy laid obediently in his arms and licked his cheek. “Are you...staying for good this time?”

Piccolo smiled. “Yes..” He looked up at his mate and found him smiling at him with a knowing look. He put him down and he ran down the hall to Pan's room. “Sis-dad's back!!”

From the room there was a screech. “Papa!!” Piccolo blushed darkly as the young female ran into his embrace. She hugged him tight then snatched away. Her eyes were dark and her face red. “Don't ever leave again!!”

The older demi blushed. “Never...I am sorry...” He opened his arms out to her again and looked away. “I missed you...little princess..” His arms were filled with her again and he smiled at the wall. Things were better. Much better. They took their playful cubs out into the dinner area were he was assaulted with hugs, kisses and licks. He had never been so spoiled with affection. By the time they were done, the poor namek was a dark shade of purple. His mate seemed to love it as well. “ Alright kids. Your papa is tired now. He and the baby need rest. Go play in your room. Don't get into any trouble.”

“Ok.”

“Ok mom. “ The green haired saiyan was hugged again and then the two dashed off. He walked quietly with his mate to their rooms and once there, he sat against the bed and looked out the window.

The strong hands of his mate unwrapped his garments till he sat flushed against the bed, and he laid against the black furs, his eyes lidded. “Mate...”

Gohan smiled as he peeled his shirt of and pants. “Baby you've grown so much...he will be here soon...” Hands skimmed over his knees and parted his smooth legs. The emerald flesh grew purple with heat and their owner panted as his lover's form pressed against him. He felt him slide over to his hip and curled into his side. “I....”

“Me too...want you so bad koi...” the teacher whispered as he propped his head up on his hand. How did he know without him saying? Of course he knew...their bond was there...strong and solid, as if they had never been apart. A warm hand skimmed over his nipples and the sensitive pink strips of his side, causing a shudder to come from his raspy throat. “Damn....want it now...”

He found his eyes and the fire that burned in them. Callus fingers skimmed down his large stomach and gently took hold of his sex. The flesh hardened and grew hot. “You are too tired now...this will be enough....” That hand stroked his sex evenly, taking the largeness of it from it's base and with it, the flesh that covered it's tip. It jerked at it and the violet head popped from the dripping flesh and pearly drops of seed spilled from it's opening. He moaned, eyes mere slits, body sheening with sweat. All the while, his lover caressed his mind, speaking words of love to him and his ki warmed their touch. He could see in his eyes that he held back his desire, and because of it, he wanted more. More strong touches more tastes, more sounds. More Gohan.

His hips pivoted into his gripping hand and he moaned. “Go-hannn-ahhh-”

“That's it baby...feels good doesn't it? You want more...don't you...”

“Yes!!More-” Soft lips captured his pierced nipple and he felt the hot tongue of his lover swirl milk around the nub. He cried out, lost and found at once in the joining of their bond. He forgot the winter months in the woods, jealousy and sadness. He forgot submissiveness and dominance and remembered that beyond all of it was this. He and his soul mate, forever entangled in love and life.

His body weakly tried to arch but his mate stopped him, that skillful stroking pumping his cock till he cried out. All too soon, his body went rigid and he came, claws digging into the bedding. It was the ecstasy he thought he had found but always had. Their bodies mingled in a way he could never with another, fit in a dance of passion. “Fuck-”

Gohan licked the corner of his lover's trembling mouth and growled in lust. “Mmm...shit...missed this...you're so beautiful....you've finally let me see you...”

The namek warrior bit his lip and looked up at him. This was what he had never given him...his submission...he acceptance. His lover craved it, and now he saw he could do nothing but give it to him. He loved it. “I...I am not ashamed of this...it's perfect...if anyone says something about it....they can go to hell. “

“Oh Pic kun...” He was enveloped in strong arms, and felt the most safe. The most treasured.

He moved to touch the large, hot flesh between them, but his lover shook his head. “Shhh...not now...I want you so bad baby...and you are so tired...I want to make love to you....with your full strength. “

Damn he was a sexy bastard. The older demi whined, but a small growl from his lover made him give up the argument. He yawned and the two curled together in the cool spring air, a green tail twining with coco brown.

***


	96. Chapter 6

****

His fingers padded the cooling stone under him as he looked out into the moonlit jungle. He had only been gone for a few hours, but something in him wanted to go back to the castle. He thought it was his mate's anguish...the sobbing he could still hear in his mind, the loss of ki as their separation that sapped his energy....but no. It was the small golden moon above which frightened him. It was it's glowing pull that tugged at his heart and told him that he would be gone from his mate much longer than he wished. Maybe...maybe he did wish...

The earth raised saiyan knew without question that he was a wandering spirit...that he should feel remorse at the cries of his mate...that being away from his clan was wrong....his cubs would miss him and no one could fill his place until he returned...but he couldn't help it. How easily he could have said to his beautiful lover, no. How quickly he said yes. He needed to run, he needed to find something on Vegetasei that reminded him of Earth. So he walked, well pass the hour he would put his cub to sleep. He walked till the dampness of the jungle ruined the prim palace clothes and till his feet ached. Far. Far away from the calm of his home. Far away from Vegeta. When his legs began to tremble from the abuse he found a small cave in mass of trees and laid against it. Staring. Staring at the light of the cute moon above. Stared and rubbed the warmth of the stone under him till all he could feel was cold. Inside and out. Vegeta asked him. He would understand. They all would understand. “I probably shouldn't stare for so long at you little guy...” He spoke to the moon as if it was a friendly stranger, but he knew that the real stranger was him. A saiyan from another place. A soul forever wandering. Dark lashes closed and with deep breathes he let go of his mate. He let go of the sobbing in his head and the worry in his heart. He allowed himself to be...wild.

“Finally giving me some piece...”

“I'm not bothering you...I'm just trying to get a feel for this place...we need to learn fast. If you meditate with me maybe we can get to Begeta sooner...”

“If you shut up maybe we can meditate. Damn I wish I could have stayed with my mate...”

“Our mate. Please concentrate Kakkarot...” He whined, his other half growling.

“Alright.”

They focus on the core of their being. Deep, mingled between their bonded ki was the source of all saiyan power. That same violet light that poured from him on the day of his son's birth. He touched it and found it hot with power. The deeper he sank into the pits of that energy, the more he could sense its connection to everything around him. As if a veil of ignorance had been drawn back, he began to hear the call of birds and the rustling of the trees. He could smell the moist spring flowers as they breathed in the moonlight. Chocolate eyes opened and night became filled with lightly colored energy. He watched it as it bended in the air and dipped around the treetops. It swirled above and around the small moon above. He stared at the disappearing energy and soon stairs shown glimmering in the moonlit sky. He gasped. “ There!”

 

***

Zeek stared at his mate as they walked down the long hall of the palace. He wouldn't speak his frustrations aloud, but he knew that he other solider was well aware. Jace...the boy didn't even show up for dinner. He knew where he was, but why he couldn't understand. Soon the heavy moon of Solaris would reach the planet and the teen would become dangerous if not dealt with. Why was he with the young Namek? He tried to ask the captain, but all he got out of Mirk was that it was alright, and that he'd look after him.

He saw the child throw the king around like a rag doll. He did not need protecting. The large saiyan growled deep in his throat and his pregnant mate frowned. “Stop it...”

“He's my-”

“He's my mate too!!” The catlike saiyan looked down the hall and found his younger mate staring at them boredly. “Jace...”

“My mate...”

The teen walked between them. “We gotta talk...”

Zeek growled, but the boy growled louder. “Shut up. There is no time. He will be here soon...”

Maverok frowned but followed the boy's suit as they walked across the hall up to their bedroom. The tension between them was too much. More than anything, The younger solider wanted to hold the boy, tell them that it he carried his cub. That he loved him...but the earth raised saiyan was different now...he was not the boy he found in that room. He was a grown saiyan. Something happened that he couldn't fix. He couldn't protect him from. They made it to the bedroom and the teen looked out the door before locking it tight. He pulled them both by the hand into the bathroom and turned the shower on.

Zeek had enough. “What the hell-”

“Listen!” Jace hissed. He touched the older males forehead with his thumb and poured his memories into his subconscious. At once Zeek's eyes opened and he gasped. “The saiyan god...”

Jace blushed heavy. “Lord Joven...he is coming for us...”

Maverok frowned. “Jace-”

“He said he's coming for all of us Mav...all of us.. I have watched Kami all day...he will be born under Solaris.. I can feel it...” He looked into the mirror as if it had answers to give him. The ones he could give to his mates...the ones that said how proud he was to be the one...how lucky they were...He could still taste him on his skin...hot...like the deepest fire...he had been consumed..

Maverok sighed. “How can we help him...even was he is coming- “

“He is coming!!” The hazel eyed teen snapped. The older saiyan backed up, protecting the home of their cub. The teen let go a heavy sigh, hands reaching up to touch the warmth of his lover's cheek. “It's real Mav...we gotta do this...you saw...he's powerful...Kami will not be able to protect himself when he is born...his scent is too strong...”

“But our cub-”

“I will protect you..both of you. Just watch over him...he must make it...he has promised us...” He looked up into green eyed and smirked. Zeek shuddered. He had never seen the boy so seductive....boy...no..full grown saiyan indeed. He removed the distanced between them to press the earth raised saiyan against the sink. “Promised us what...little one...”

The silky hair of the teen's mane fell over his shoulder as he tugged at his tank to reveal his mating mark. His eyes glittered with lust. “Ecstasy....”

Zeek hissed, his tail jerking at his hip. He picked the smaller form up to sit on the sinks edge and crushed their lips together. Maverok growled at the sight, snatching the teens lips away with his own savage kiss. Bruised kisses were pressed down the column of the teen's chocolatey throat and over the juncture of his collarbone. The marks on his neck were licked over and the boy's eyes glazed over. “Solaris...it's almost here...”

***

Goten sat against a tree in the royal forest, his mind lost in thought. If he was honest...he'd say he was hiding. Hiding from Trunks, hiding from all the responsibilities that came with the castle. He had watched his father creep out like a theif into the forest. He hadn't returned. He doubt that he would. In his heart as he watched him walk, the demi knew. He saw him. Watching. Looking on as he yet again became a shadow in his life. For some reason, he thought things were different now...Vegeta...he felt like Vegeta brought stability to his father. A constant pull. He wanted to believe that he'd never see him leave without saying goodbye, but he did see it. Watched him float through the trees like a phantom and out of sight and scent. .The spring air doused his senses with uneasiness. Without his father, there was definitely a different feel to this place. A foreigness. A coldness.

 

His mind drifted to his cubs and he wondered if he'd ever give in to the pull of his spirit. If he could ever leave without saying goodbye. The more he thought of it, the more the black haired teen grew angry. It made him think of Trunks...lying still on the operating table. Far too still..he hadn't got to say goodbye then either.

 

There was a dance of blue butterflies infront of him. Deep velvety blue. Like the deep blue of his father's mate's uniform..or the deep blue of the ribbons in his daughter's hair. Slowly the touch of moonlight filtered over the trees and Goten stood up. Solaris was coming. He had to return home. Without his father. Without hope.

***


	97. Chapter 7

***

It happened suddenly. Piccolo sat with the younger namek in his room, discussing the growing power looming over the planet...then a wetness formed around the furs the teen sat on. The Z fighter blushed almost as darkly as he. It wasn't his first time witnessing a birth...but this time...this time it was more intimate. The first namek birth. He had to see it, and Dende understood. “Piccolo....what-how-”

“I don't know...but I'm staying.” He said firmly. He would be his anchor. He would not leave him this way. He reached out to his mate who was far on the other side of the castle. Gold met green as their bond flared. 'Gohan...'

On the other side of the castle, the short haired teacher stopped meditating. His hands dropped to the floor. 'Pic-kun...are you alright??'

At his concern, emerald cheeks flushed violet. 'I'm fine...Dende his water-' Before he could finish, the door was open, and Jace appeared with his two mates. The short kami's eyes widdened, and his green tail twitched as he began to crawl backwards. His hands gripped his stomach in fear. “No...stay away!!” He cried out. He begged with his eyes, his scent grew murky with his despair. He couldn't have him. He'd die before he let anyone have him. He rolled and attempted to get to his knees when a wave of pain hit him and he screamed. Green claws tore at the animal fur till the great stone floors underneath were naked. He whined. “MIRKAS!!!”

His mate shot threw the balcony window and fell to his knees. “Dende!!”

“He's coming!!”

The captain looked over to the boy and Zeek. “Leave. Now. “ His growl deepened and Piccolo moved back. Jace was not afraid. Maverok tried to pull him from the door, but the young saiyan wouldn't budge. “Jace-”

The heavy light of Solaris fell into the room and shinned bright over them. Dende turned and lied on his stomach, sobbing in pain. A strong, alluring scent wafted from him and took to the air. The captain's eyes dilated and he hissed. Jace whimpered. “My alpha!” He turned to the kami's shocked mate and tore him from his embrace. “You smell the scent of his power? Others will too. They will not care how they reach him. We must barricade the room!” Mirkas trembled as he looked down at his sobbing mate, his green eyes lost in moonlight. “But my mate- “

Piccolo took the younger demi's hand. “I will help him.” Maverok took the teen's robes and raised them high. Zeek shut the door tight. The scent had filled the hallway. He watched with unbelief as men began to walk down the hallway toward him. “What the hell-”

One of the guards pushed him and he punched the man in the stomach. Others followed. They clawed, punched, threw ki. The large warrior growled loudly and began to savagely take them down. Trunks opened the door to his room and gasped. “What-”

Zeek hissed. “Help damnit!” Ki flew pass the demi's face and he returned fire. The blast of energy hit the poor guard in the chest and he fell down the stairway. “What the fuck is going on?!”

There was no time to explain as he was punched in the face. He growled but when he looked up he backed up. “Uncle Nappa-”

“Get out of my way Trunks-”

“Easy there-”

“GET OUT OF THE WAY!!” Trunks gasped as he was picked up and thrown down the hall. He collided into Radditz and the two broke through one of the doors. The young prince cursed. “Shit.”

Radditz frowned. “Are you ok? What the hell is wrong with him?” The two looked up two see the two large saiyans pounding each other into the stone. “I don't fucking know! Just help!” He jumped up and launched into the scrap.

Radditz saw his lover open the door to their bedroom and ran over slamming the door just before a blast shot past. He clutched his burned arm. From behind the door, his pregnant mate cried out in pain. “Radditz!!”

“Stay in there!! Nappa has lost his fucking mind!!” He started walk over to subdue his large friend, but another guard walked up. He frowned. The man looked possessed. His eyes were violet purple, and he was foaming at the mouth. He also rank of heat. What was really going on here? Whatever it was, he wasn't affected and neither was Trunks or Zeek “ Lukra-don't-”

Too late. The man launched at him and he slammed his knee into his stomach. The younger warrior threw up blood and fell to his knees. There wasn't even any room to walk in the hallway. Bodies of guards lay littered against the red carpet. He looked at his nephew who panted as laid against a unconscious Nappa. The boy was hurt. Any tired. “Why is he so damn strong...”

There was a mighty scream and rustling. Both saiyan's looked towards the door. Zeek scooted to lean against the door as if his body could seal the truth. He smiled at them. “The namek is giving birth...”

Trunks gasped. “Piccolo-”

“No. Dende-” He started to explain, but another group of men came and he began to blast them with what remained of his power. There was too many of them. His little mate was not lying about the cubs scent. While he wasn't affected, it was clear to see that most were. Why was it so strong? He thought about the red haired saiyan god. He is coming his mate said. Coming to give ecstasy. His hand trembled before dropping to the floor. “They can't get in. If they do...”

“But I can go get my mom-”

Zeek shook his head. “Save your strength. More are coming...”

 

The lavender haired teen looked over to his uncle and the worry in their eyes intensified. Neither knew why it was happening, but they prepared themselves as growls began to fill the hallway. It would be a long night.

***

Vegeta looked high in the sky as he sat with his father. He saw in him the strength of his people. He looked over at his mother who laid in the grass in deep concentration. In him he saw the greatness of their kind. His mate was a combination of them both. He missed him terribly. Wondered if he was thinking of him. Wondered if he could sleep with the moon so heavy. His heart felt empty without his Kakkarot. His baby. He would be gone for months. It made his heart feel like heavy stone just thinking about it..but it was his doing. He sacrificed for his people. The strong hand of his father touched his back and the king looked down into his hands. “Stay strong my son...”

“Yes father...”

Bardock sat up straight and his eyes widened, taking the full glow of Solaris. It hit him. That power. That vision. It was here...it was coming. Through their bond, he knew his mate could feel it too. The old king stood up sharply and began to look back and form in the sky. Vegeta frowned. “What is it?”

A heavy frown fell on his father's face. “Can't you feel that?!” He turned to his pregnant mate and gripped his shoulder. “Where?!”

The solider turned sharply to the glowing moon and Vegeta turned as well. There basked in moonlight, was something....a vessel...a ship. Descending. The flame haired king stood up and immediately took off into the sky. He heard the cries of his parents in the distance, and soon the pleading of his mother from behind. “Vegeta- wait-”

“No! How dare someone land on my planet today. They will regret this night..”

Bardock pulled at the young saiyan's foot in a futile effort to stop him. “Vegeta you are not at your full strength!!”

Vegeta scowled. “I do not need Kakkarot to fight mother! I was a warrior well before we even met! Let go!” He snatched his foot and took off faster. There, with the blessing of Begeta covering his form, he forgot it all. He forgot his sadness...he forgot his pain. His emptiness. He felt the feralness of his nature and its call for blood. He prayed it was a challenge. He had gotten weak. Love had made him this way...worrying over Kakkarott...wondering where he was...he still had dreams...dominance. He swore to his people that he'd make them into the most powerful race in the galaxy...he swore...in that morning light. Now he could do so. Show them he didn't take shit from anyone. That no one dared challenge them. He dropped fast into the clearing where the ship landed. His arms crossed, his lips curved in a smirk. Deep in his chest, the lust of battle pounded. His tail batted with excitement. Yes. Let them come. “Come out, I don't like to be kept waiting!!”

His father and bearer dropped down beside him. Vegeta sr growled loudly. “Foolish boy!!”

Bardock agreed. Without Kakkarot it was easy to see Vegeta's lust for power. It worried him...made him wonder if his youngest was also feeling the break from their separation. He sent a silent prayer to the goddess to keep his sons safe.

Ship was large and oblong shaped. Metal and looked primitive. It's circular windows did nothing to give way to what lied inside. The only thing that the old king knew was that he didn't like it. He could smell a scent coming from that ship...a scent of wildness...of unchecked passion...it frightened him. His lover felt it as well. He turned to him and when he looked into his eyes the light of the goddess fell from him. “Bardock....”

The seer looked at his hands and down at his form before looking back into the haunting in his mate's eyes. “Vegeta....she...she's gone...”

 

The door to the ship began to open with the loud sound of scrapping metal. From behind the darkened opening, a man appeared...he walked down the steps with unmatched grace. A god. He had hair of red flame, and his skin glowed of moonstone....he wore the cloth of their people with a gold belt and cuff links. He was...breathtaking. The flame haired king gasped as glowing green eyes met his own. “A saiyan....”

3 other men came from the ship as well. They were clothed in black robes and had silver masks on their faces. The beautiful saiyan smiled and tears welled in the z fighter's eyes. His heat beat was like a great pounding drum...who...who was this saiyan? He'd never seen anything as beautiful as he. The warm winds of Solaris gusted over him and brought a heavenly scent. The poor king moaned aloud and took a step towards the stranger. “My king....”

Bardock fell to his knees. “My lord...how...”

The red haired saiyan smirked. “Time seerer. Time. I see my mate has left you hear in oblivion...fear not. She still hangs above. I'm sure she will not run from me for long...” He turned to the trembling king and his emerald eyes created a blaze of heat over him. Vegeta dropped to his knees and so did his father. “So beautiful....” pale skin touched the short warrior's chin and chuckled as his eyes glazed over with lust. “Where is Kakkarot...”

“Who are you....”

The stranger kneeled and his cool lips kissed him. Kissed him with such need...such desire. Gloved hands clawed down strong forearms and then their lips parted. Those possessive eyes bared into him. “Can you not feel it.....I am yours...”

“Yes!!”

“Your lord...Joven...say it...”

He did feel it. This saiyan did not come from this planet but he possessed him the same. Vegeta was drunk, consumed. He pulled up his arms to kiss him again, but the younger saiyan only smiled. “Say it...little king..”

“My lord Joven...”

“Good...now...where is your mate...where is Kakkarot...”

At the thought of his mate Vegeta slipped from his touch as if it burned. He touched his lips in shock. He kissed a man he didn't know. His heat..it flared for no one but Kakkarot...how was this saiyan able to elict such desire in him? Guilt and shame washed over him. His mind and his ki reached for just a touch of his mate through their bond, but he was not there. Kakkarot. Kakkarot was gone. The king's eyes widened and he turned to his mother with a deep fear. “Vegeta-”

“He's gone!!”

“He is still-”

“Kakkarot!!!” Vegeta stood but the stranger forced him down. The king growled like a beast and attempted to stand, but the strange saiyan was far too strong. “I don't care who you are-I am your king!! Release me!!”

Bardock frowned. “Vegeta shut up! “ He bowed till his nose touched the grass. “Lord Kami...please forgive my son...”

Vegeta looked up at the man and trembled in fear. “Kami....”

“Yes little king....where...where is Kakkarot.”

Bardock swallowed hard. He didn't know why Lord Joven was here...it mattered not. He had manifested in physical form for reason...and he wanted Kakkarot. He wanted him now. He hoped he appealed to honesty. He prayed. “We do not know where is my lord... he made his way to the eastern village yesterday...”

The red haired saiyan smirked most devilishly. “Interesting...he has left this world and entered the steps of my palace. No matter. I will wait for him..”

He turned to the masked men. “Help the seer and the little king make it to the castle. It would appear that I have exhausted them...” He looked at the old king and smirked. “ Come Vegeta. Lead the way to the castle. We will wait for Kakkarot there. “ Vegeta sr bowed. “Yes Lord...”

***


	98. Chapter 8

***

It was painful. Dende clawed at his own thighs as the bloody opening in his stomach stretched. Joven...he wanted out...now. There was a great tear and the small light green sac where the child fought was caught by a trembling Maverok. He pulled till the child was free, and the womb of gold and green bursts in his arms. There was a great wail and Dende sobbed. He had done it. Mirkas fell to his knees as he looked at the babe. He had his hair, and those beautiful emerald eyes his lover graced him with. He was beautiful in a way he had never seen a saiyan before. He cut the cord keeping him connected to his sobbing mate and cradled him in fur. “Look Leaf...you have done it...”

Dende weakly covered his wounds with his hands and they healed. His eyes dropped. “Joven...”

Jace frowned. “Why does he look like that?”

Mirkas looked down at the child. “He is just a cub. Not transformed...”

Vegeta woke with a glistened eyes. His body flexed as he stretched, and noticed the cold stone under him. He was on the floor. Then he noticed his body ached. His legs shook as he made to stand before giving way and collapsing back at to the stone. He looked down at his ankles and found them shackled. “What the hell-”

“I see you have awakened, little king. Be still, you are far too weak to move yet...” He looked up and found the red haired saiyan with the light, blue eyes staring down at him with amusement. The flame haired king growled. He was sitting on his throne. HIS throne. “I don't give a fuck who you are. That is my seat. I earned that fucking spot with blood, so get the fuck up!”

Joven smirked. “You are so fiesty...do not fear...I will give you pleasure soon...but first...” He saw the angelic saiyan turn from him out to the throne room. Vegeta feared following his gaze. A deep regret fell in the pit of him. And this feeling...this dread. He had not felt it since Freeza. With strained eyes he turned his naked form to the throne room and a deep growl poured from his throat. His cubs...his clan. Chained. Staring at him for help. He looked at Bulma and found her enraged. “Vegeta what is going on here?! Where is Goku!! This is bullshit-” Before she could finish, one of the masked saiyans slapped her. Trunks hissed. “ Don't touch her!!” He dropped to his knees in front of his mother to prevent her head making contact with stone. They were all afraid, but the one who had the most terror in their eyes was Daiki. The frail saiyan was trembling in his ki laced binds and his tail twitched nervously to and frow. Kakkarron also appeared to be affected. They saiyan god smirked. “I am known as Lord Joven...I have come for the child...now I know that you have hidden it... I can smell him over you..you will produce him or I will be forced to take liberties.”

Mirkas walked between them and frowned. He had little time before this creature came to the castle. The entire building shook with his power. He knew it at once. Fearing for the safety of his mate and cub, he hid them quickly. Just before these overly powerful masked creatures attacked. They made swift work of them, rounding them all up and laying waste to those unimportant. Several saiyans fled the castle, and left no one but those connected to the royal family. He knew he'd never be worthy of his godly mate, but he would honor them today. For as long as he could. “Joven...”

“Father....where have you hidden the child...”

“Why are you doing this...this is not what the goddess foretold...”

The red haired saiyan frowned, his blue eyes blazing at the mention of the other saiyan god. “I care nothing for her plans. My plans...my time....are my own. That child will be one with me and I will control my own destiny. I will not be subjected to breed with that....monster.”

Bardock blazed with power in outrage. He jerked in his chains. “ Lord Joven you dare disgrace her!She loves you! I watched how much she cared for you! I watched her ignore my people! For you!!”

The lean lord smirked. “Son....” He looked at him with an intensity and at the title Daiki stepped back with a sob, looking between the beautiful creature and his mate. “I do not regret laying with her to bear you into this life...but you do not know what she had done. You know little of what you speak of.”

He turned to the group again. “ Enough of this...” His hand waved with grace over the group and his tail batted in his seat. A wave of pain enraptured the angered saiyans and they fell to their knees. “You all called me here...you performed the magic and spilled the seed. I said I would wait for Kakkarot, but I will not wait for the cub. “

 

Mirkas looked down at his balled first. “What are you going to do to him...”

“I only wish to see him....I swear to it. You cannot honestly think I'd injure myself and end my line..come. Bring the child. I wish to see him. Now. “

“Fine.” Dende came in with the sleeping cub. He hadn't even had a chance to fully recover. He walked slowly up to the throne. His mate growled. “Dende don't-”

“Joven said it is ok..I trust my son...” He walked up to the glowing saiyan and for the first time the blue eyes of the saiyan were filled with kindness. “Mother...”

“Son...I trust you...but you can't hurt my friends..let them go. You do this...and you can hold him..he is ready...” The cub between them gurgled.

“I will do as you ask. “ He waved his hand and that heady scent of ecstacy filled the room. Dende slowly unfolded the furs and the black haired child appeared. His green eyes looked up at the older saiyan. Joven smiled. “You have kept him safe..thank you..”

The green haired kami nodded. “I love my son..I do not know what his purpose is...but me and Mirkas love him very much. “ Blue eyes stared at the short demi. “I have come to give him a future I was not afforded..he will grow to love someone very much...but destiny will try to separate them..” He looked down at the king, and the flame haired warrior blushed darkly. “I will ensure he is given a chance. “

Pale skin flexed as the god stretched and looked over the group. “It has been a long trip to the planet and I am hungry...out with you. I am going to feast on your king...” All of them were forgotten as he turned to the flame haired king. Vegeta's eyes went wide. Yamcha growled. “ Look here bud-”

“All of you leave!!” He didn't want to see them hurt. He couldn't. Not again. Trunks hissed. “But father-”

Gohan didn't protest, because he had seen those eyes and felt his touches. Long before he landed on this planet. His mate too. They wanted to help Vegeta, but they had only just recovered from this saiyan's corruptible heat. Knowing eyes found them and the teacher bared his teeth, grabbing hold of his mate and running out the room. Daiki too. He clawed at the door to get out, and eventually it was Kakkaron who tore at the door. They all ran. They left Vegeta there with the strange saiyan and his guards. Joven smiled at their passing. “Go, find the others...have fun. “

***

Daiki ran. He ran so far his legs crumbled under him in the royal city. He looked haunted, undone. Kakkaron caught up with his wild mate and touched his shoulder. “Bardock-”

At the touch the smaller saiyan snatched away and turned to him with savageness in his eyes. “ I thought it was a dream-”

“Mate-”

“You were right! They did this to us-”

The red eyed saiyan growled. “Don't-”

The smaller male began to laugh nervously, his hands falling in the thick black spikes of his own mane. “That night...we mated in moonlight...that night your eyes changed..it was that...monster...that monster...him and Begeta...” A broken sob left him and his mate looked on sadly as he his lover covered his mouth. Those warm brown eyes looked up with him with painful realization. “They used us...used our son...they used our bodies like toys!!” The anger in him could not be contained. The rage and hatred built to such great proportions that the normally gentle saiyan let out a great scream of pain and his power broke. He had turned into a super saiyan. As his rage flooded the golden streets that shined his rage till it was bright like fire. Kakkaron grabbed him to his chest and sank his teeth into his mate mark, his hands gripping him to the point of pain. Chocolate eyes looked up to the large moon of Solaris and thick tears spilled over pale cheeks. The light faded from him as blood spilled down his back and soaked his robes. His lover hushed him, blood coating his lips. “ He has done a greater injustice to us...Gohan..Piccolo...he is the cause of it. We must not leave them and Vegeta to suffer. We must go back.”

Daiki cried out. “No!! I will not!! He-he will-”

“Then it will fucking be done. Our cubs need us. They need us to bare this Bardock...we have to go back...maybe our son can reach Begeta...stop him before he hurts the cub or Vegeta. We need to try...Bardock...” Large hands wiped those tears from his cheeks and Daiki whimpered. “They do not know...he will kill our pride...”

The long haired saiyan growled. “The hell he will.”

Kakkaron smirked. “That's more like it. Let's go back. He said he's hungry...let's feed the bastard.”

***

In the bonding room, there was shouting and crying and commotion. Chichi paced back and forth. She knew they had to find Goku...but she didn't know how. “Can't someone call King Kai? Surely he can speak to that Begeta person and tell her that her what her husband is doing!”

Piccolo shook his head. “King Kai says Joven is well in his bounds on this planet. He said Begeta knows that he's here...that she...plans to keep Goku.”

“What?!!” Bardock slammed his fist again on of the pillows. “Begeta would never-”

Vegeta sr shook his head. “She will do as she pleases. They are playing a fucking game. We are the ones who have to survive it. What do you know of Lord Joven? What does he like? We need to appease him.”

Trunks growled. He didn't like the stranger. He didn't care if he was a god. Know one messed with his mother and father. And right now who knows what he was doing to his father...monster. “We should be helping dad-”

Gohan frowned. “No, Trunks. It won't work. He is too strong...this isn't that type of fight anyway...” He turned to the window and looked out at the moon. “I know what he wants...”

Everyone turned to him, and his pregnant mate shook his head. “Gohan-”

“Pic kun we need to tell them...” The short haired demi sighed. “I didn't know what it was...that day me and Daiki....there was a strong scent here...it drove us crazy...it was him...he's like pure energy guys...heat...I think...I think if we...if I...”

“Forget it! You're not. We are not.” Piccolo hissed, his emeralds glowing with determination. The door opened and Daiki and Kakkaron stepped in, the smaller saiyan looking more fierce than they'd ever seen him. “Yes. He is. We all will until Goku returns. We cannot allow Vegeta to be driven mad alone. We are a clan. We will bere this burden together. Now, listen carefully. “

***

No sooner that they were alone, Vegeta began to scramble for escape. He crawled weakly from the throne, but was dragged by his chains back up the steps. Joven smiled at him. “Little king stop this...do you know how many moons I have waited to see you...” As if he was the lightest thing the poor saiyan was scooped up and pressed against the strange saiyan's chest. Blue eyes peered at him and the kami began to purr. He began to purr and Vegeta was afraid. Afraid of how hot his skin grew and how much his body trembled. He feared how soft the other's lips looked, and the predatory stare he gave. How delicious he smelled. He feared it all. Not for himself. For Kakkarot. Even if he couldn't feel his mate's presence, he would never forget him. Never. He tensed as the kami's cheek brushed against his face. “I am a mated saiyan...whatever you're fucking thinking-”

The red haired saiyan's soft lips touched his ear and the small warrior shuddered all over, his sex betraying him. He felt it harden and a tear seeped from the corner of his eye. “Please...” he whispered. He begged. Begged this creature. Begged him not to take what did not belong to him. He belonged to Kakkarot. Forever. Until there was nothing left of this life. He thought of his mate and his stupid smiling face and then hot hands skimmed his waist. He. King of all saiyans. Sobbed. “Please....please don't...”

“How can you love him so...I have watched how he treats you Vegeta...he is unworthy....I know your heart...for it is I who has watched you with bated breath...watch as you staked claim of everything you are owed...and I...your god...desired you...above all others...” His chin was lifted and lips grazed across his own as the taller saiyan spoke. A large tail wrapped around him and the scent that followed encased him till his heat returned with such an unatural force, he began to grip the lord's shoulders, his body jerking with pleasure. “Kami-”

“I love you Vegeta....your arrogance...your passion...” He was laid against stone and that smooth body pressed between him. The flame haired warrior arched, body shaking. “I love Kakkarot!!”

Hips began to stroke against him and dark eyes glazed over. A deep groan escaped the kings lips. “I know that...but you love me don't you little king....look at me...” His head was turned and he was forced to look at those demonic blue eyes. Those eyes made his heart beat wildly against his chest. They made him lost. Made him feel such a strange passion...they overwhelmed him. “ Say it Vegeta...”

Vegeta turned is head his head from him and it was jerked back. The kami hissed. “Say it!”

“I..I...”

“Say it...” Another wave of heat engulfed him and the poor fighter could no longer stop it. With deep shame he gripped blood colored main and kissed the pale saiyan on top of him. His legs parted and larger hips pressed between his desire. The kami smiled against his lips. “Can't wait can you...”

“No-please-”

“I will give you ectasy...” And then those pale lips kissed him everywhere. Larger hands pinned his knees to the floor and the large sex of the saiyan god penetrated his heat. Dark eyes opened and an cry echoed the throne hall. Skin slickened and the large shaft slammed into his pleasure. Hard. They rocked against stone, power blazing. All while those unnatural blue eyes stared at him. “That's it Vegeta...take your pleasure...it feels good doesn't it...” Vegeta sobbed into his forearm as those thrust grew violent in the most pleasurable way. He was pounded into the stone to such a degree that his nails clawed the floor with bloody tips. He loved it. “YESSSSSS!!!!”

“I will not be denied you gaze, little king. “ Joven growled, and power forced the kings arms down to the stone. He looked down into the onyx orbs and found them wide with shock at the brutalness of his thrusts. “Yes...so delicious...” That power raised the small saiyan's legs up over his head and then stretched them wide.

The large, throbbing sex stretched his body in a way it had never been. He was undone, and yet with every force of that crown into the basin of his matting spot he was lost in pleasure. “FUCK-FUCK-FUCK-”

Joven growled in approval, snatching the small king around to lay against his stomach. He plunged into his entrance again. “I am fucking you...”

“MORE-”

“Have it...” The god hissed, pounding the king into stone with his body until he sobbed in pleasure, seed spilling endlessly from his untouched sex. The larger form covered the warrior and violently took it's pleasure, burying itself in the most intimate of places. Vegeta screamed as he felt it fill the basin of his matting spot with seed and his eyes looked up at the sky from the throne windows, his mate's name ripping from his throat. “KAKKAROT!!!!”


	99. Chapter: 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9: Pride

AN: SKS is being revised and updated. Feel free to send me any questions directly at prismakakkerra@hotmail.com  
Title: Saiyan Karma Sutra  
Pairings: VxG,GhxP,GtxTx others  
Warnings: Mpreg, Yaoi, violence, dom, silliness  
Author: PrismaKakkerra  
AN: 35 words  
***

He had cried many times in his life...through battle...through heartache...but tonight as his body basked in the light of Solaris, Vegeta openly wept. Never had he felt so violated...so used...and never had he felt like he had betrayed anyone. He was always a Saiyan of his word...in the years before he and his mate had met, he had been ruthless, but never had he lied. Yes he had twisted the circumstances for his own desires, but he never out right lied. He felt like he lied to his mate. The only being in the entire universe that saw him...actually saw him in his entirety...he had broken the trust between them…

It was not rape. True he could say that it was...he had begged...pleaded with the Saiyan god to stop..but his words were empty...his body needed to feel over powered by that dominance...and in doing so he defiled something sacred...something instinctual between he and his mate..something timeless. It was not just the rutting…around the kami he felt so smitten…so unsure of his position in life…as if nothing mattered but how he appeared to this man…it was a feeling he had long felt for his rival…one that now he was older, he knew to be infatuation. A feeling that would grow quickly into a desperate…sad love if he did not get away soon. The creature was a beast…his mannerisms…his gaze. He set fire in his spirit and the flame haired saiyan had no idea why. Who was this…monster..what did he want with his mate…what sick plans did he have for Dende’s cub..

He never felt such relief that another did not hold his gaze. Those wild blue eyes said he could break him…and he would love him for it. It caused a deep shame in the full blooded saiyan…one he was unsure he could get past.   
***

Dende and his mate sat quietly in the lab with their new born cub as a shaken Bulma looked over the child. The earth kami could not tell if the coldness of her eyes were directed at his son or because she knew what he would become. 

He was afraid. Mirkas was afraid. It felt as if all of Vegetasei was rocked by the appearance of Joven. Had he made a mistake…he trusted the saiyan goddess.. took her word that by bearing Joven into this world that he was saving it. Now it seemed he had fallen into a trap for which there was little escape. Both he and his lover attempted the ascension to the goddess in spirit..but her presence was gone from that place. Emerald eyes stared at the black haired boy as he playfully dangled his feet over the beddings edge. ‘He has grown out of my arms Mirkas…’

Something about that made both of them saddened. True it was not long that he was with cub..and not long that they were mated..but they both secretly wanted this..to raise Joven to be a beautiful honorable saiyan. Mirkas felt foolish at the notion. That he would have a hand in raising a Saiyan fit for a goddess. With sigh he looked on at the child. ‘Yes…it was the goddess’ wish for him to grow quickly…’

‘He is our son…but I fear the man he will become…the darkness in Lord Joven’s heart is deep..we cannot let him take his body…’

At the comment the commander captured the demi in his arms and pressed him to his chest. He could hear his heart beating erratically as he looked at the little saiyan on the bed..how could one fear a child… ‘We cannot interfere with his destiny, Leaf…I do not like Lord Joven either…I worry what he has done to my king in our absence…’

Dende sighed. ‘ Vegeta is strong…this will not break him…though I cannot say what it will do to his marriage..it is obvious that Joven....’ Mirkas looked down at his lover’s pause. He knew what he was going to say…but to utter it. He did not have the strength. The green flush of his young lover’s cheeks darkened purple. ‘Am I wrong…it seems ridiculous to think he has done all of this…because he is in love with Vegeta…’  
Their cub stopped his play and stared at them with questioning eyes. ‘It is not ridiculous as it appears..though I doubt the goddess would knowingly let him mate with the little king…we will just need to be cautious…if he does anything to hurt our cub…’ Dende raised his hand to silence those dark thoughts. 

Bulma stood up and set her stethoscope down on the bed. “He is healthy…I don’t know why he is growing so fast…I thought it was a namek thing…but he has grown faster than Pichan ever did. I can’t isolate the chemical process to stop the growth either…I am sorry. “ Her apology was empty. Dende felt Bulma blamed him for all of this…and part of him also blamed his self. The boy jumped from the bed and smiled at them before burying his head in mother’s robes. ‘Mama…’

‘Yes Joven…’

‘Can I go see the pretty man with the pointy hair now…’ The green eyed child seemed so happy in that moment..his eyes sparkled, his cheeks flushed a dark red. All this did was confirm their suspicions. Joven was in love with Vegeta. Even in this form. Dende didn’t quite know what to say to the boy. He didn’t want the child near the king now…or ever so long as his older self was around…he didn’t know what their proximity would do to the child’s future. Thankfully his mate answered. ‘No. You are not to go near the king..is that understood?’   
The boy pouted and though he didn’t speak openly, he nodded. ‘Yes sir…

Dende prayed for Goku’s return. Only he could fix this now.   
***   
Back in the bonding room Trunks was shaking in his anger. His sister too. They wanted blood. No one messed with this family. He didn’t care who the red head was. He tried to understand Dai-ki’s words…how the kami fed on sexual energy…how he fed on them..but all he could think of was that he was doing that to his father…right now. And his father’s mate…his other dad…the strongest saiyan in existence…was nowhere to be found. And it was bullshit. Something in him felt he’d never see his father unhappy again..he had finally gained everything he wanted in life…he had Vegetasei…he had Goku. This was the life he knew in his heart was his dream as he sat alone in the fields outside of their home on earth. 

And seeing the man who once never smiled…with so much joy in his heart, made everyone around him happy. Including him. It shaped their relationship from one of few words to many. Made their bond grow to a point when he could see his father’s pride in his eyes. See the glow of his joy. 

Now…all he could think about was the utter helplessness he saw when his father sat naked in the throne room. How distraught he seemed…knowing he could do nothing to help them. 

The purple haired prince felt the strong hand of his mate rest on his back, but did not turn to him. “Dad is coming back…he wouldn’t just go and forget us..not even to be with Begeta.”

In the corner of the room Kein shook. “I don’t want to feed that thing…isn’t there something else…anything else we can do to help father..”

Bra agree. “I say we go downstairs and kick his ass!”

Bardock sighed as he listen to them try to cope. . The children were full of anger…but he knew things had to be taken with a different approach. They dealt with the games of gods, not of mortals. “ Lord Joven is beyond our power cubs…we must appease him until we can figure out what he wants…”

Piccolo growled. “We know what he wants…he wants Vegeta. You all saw how he looked at him…like he was his property…and he has him now. And soon he will take Dende’s cub. Fuck feeding that creature. He will not ruin us anymore than he has done. “ Now that they all knew…where the heat that plagued the two couple’s minds stemmed from…where it originated…it was evident that all shame had fallen from them and in turn a deep hatred emerged. How dare it come here…take what was not his. The very idea stirred the namek’s soul with fury. He had not loathed…not hated someone in this manner…in so long…

…it killed him on the inside. To know he didn’t not protect his mate in his need…after he vowed to do so for so with every fiber of his. That that creature almost caused him to deny his bond…leave his children…

He could bash his fucking skull in. And they all felt that too. Felt the anger washing over him in waves…but it would be empty. He had gotten comfortable here. Renewed the bonds between them all…gotten pregnant. Now his body was a weakness to the cause. He felt just like Vegeta…for all the times they had fought, he never understood the comparison until this moment. The creature hurt their pride. 

He stared at their son as he and Gogeta sat in the corner amongst the other cubs and wished he couldn’t see him like this. Wish Pan did not have to see the blind rage that was consuming them. But there was no where for the cubs to go. Not with the creatures servants roaming the palace halls.   
Gohan felt the same. He knew the god had committed sins against him, his beautiful mate and his grandparents. He knew he had taken what was not his…and caused anguish. Even more…he shared his mate’s desire to kill the god. He wanted him to pay for every moment he and his mate were apart…to see tears in his eyes…to watch him suffer. And that scared him. He was not used to having dark thoughts. Not used to openly relishing the idea of killing. He felt he had misjudged Vegeta now. Now that all of this had happened…now that this pain was in his heart. All of those times he felt the king was a monster…he had no idea that the same monster lay creeping inside him as well. A much greater respect grew in that knowledge…both his mate and his fathers had over come the demons within. Now he had to do the same. “Piccolo is right guys…we need to find a way to save Vegeta…maybe we could use the Dragon balls…go back before he came…or the spray Bulma made…maybe it can dull his scent…”

Radditz sat with a bruised Nappa and his crying mate. He wanted to tell his nephew he was sorry. He wasn’t sure if they’d survive this…and before he did he wanted to tell him he was sorry for not showing him how to tame the evil in his heart…to squash the passion. He and his mate…his fathers…Nappa…they would be fine. He knew because this felt the same. It was as if Freeza had returned in a suit of saiyan flesh. He knew this because the icejin had lust for his younger brother as well…and he had to watch him try to kill Vegeta’s pride. Stay silent. Keep his head down. All those who remembered the old ways…they knew this feeling. The young ones did not. It would hurt them to see Vegeta this way…and he was sorry. 

He felt sorry for them…but he would not feel sympathy for Vegeta. The younger saiyan taught him that long ago…not to break. Sympathy in his eyes would kill what pride remained in their king. It would ruin his chances of survival. He turned to his large friend and he too had the same, quiet expression. His mate seemed to be the only one who dared cry, but he knew it was not for Vegeta, but for the promises of this new life they had started. What foolishness…to bring a cub into a world…saiyans weren’t happy. Saiyans didn’t have dreams such as these. “We will do whatever is required to help Vegeta.”

Daiki nodded. “We will go then. Watch over the young.”

Bardock stared at his mother…his strong will and reddened cheeks…and found great love for his parents. More so than before…they did what they could not. “Right. Nappa-“

“Lord Bardock…”

“Find those creatures he released in the castle…do not engage…just discover what they are up to. I fear Vegeta was not the only target…I have not seen Kakkarot’s other cub since Lord Joven returned..”

Kein frowned. Jace …his brother was in trouble. “I’m coming with you-“

Nappa frowned. “ My prince..you must watch over your mate.”

The blue eyed teen growled deeply and even his mate backed up. “ Bra will come too…he is our brother. I’m not letting those fucking things hurt him!” Bra blushed darkly, and you could see pride in her eyes. “Damn straight. I’m right behind you pretty boy.”

Goten and Trunks did not like it. “If anyone is going…its me and Goten. Neither of you have any real fighting experience. That and…”

Trunks looked at his mate and the black haired prince nodded with understanding. “Your bond is too fresh. Jace is our brother too. We will go make sure Jace, Mav, and Zeek are safe. Stay here and watch the babies…” 

Before the younger teens could argue the couple were out the door with their grandparents and Nappa. Radditz curled the cubs closer to them and they sat, against the light of Solaris…for to all it seemed, Begeta had betrayed them.


	100. Chapter 10

AN: SKS is being revised and updated. Feel free to send me any questions directly at prismakakkerra@hotmail.com  
Title: Saiyan Karma Sutra  
Pairings: VxG,GhxP,GtxTx others  
Warnings: Mpreg, Yaoi, violence, dom, silliness  
Author: PrismaKakkerra  
AN: 35 words  
***

*** 

Maverok sat in the chambers he shared with his mates, his lean form resting on on the soft fur. His fingers graced his lips..the stark contrast of heat and fear embedded in the lush light of Solaris. He moved his bare leg from the light as if it burned to the touch. The events that led up to this hour..he should have been more aware…more protective of his young mate. He could still see the look of absolute horror in his eyes…

Just hours ago, the saiyan god was born…then the scent of him…it seeped through every crevice of the palace..infecting men…causing so much death…he saw then, the nineteen year old saiyan became lost in the fear of what he had done. His poor lover’s mind screamed to kill it…kill the creature before it was too late…

The caramel colored saiyan ran, and he and Zeek after him. They fled down the moon stone halls and down blood covered steps. Just as he caught the earth raised saiyan, in he came..

He was indeed beautiful..an unnatural beauty..the kind that buried cautiousness in your heart. His crimson hair…wild blue eyes…he walked with a pride unfettered by this world…he turned to see his shaking mate…watched him whine in his throat…lose his dominance..

The creature smirked as he saw them, and it was as if he had stolen a great treasure between them. As he passed hooded, masked demons joined his side carrying their king. Jace turned to him and like a frightened animal, jumped out the a nearby window. Zeek followed. 

And neither had returned. He had grown with cub, and was too weak to fight. He bowed and was thankful the creature paid him no heed. Once he had taken his king into the throne room, Maverok fled. 

And here he still sat, in the comforts of their chambers…as if they could stop the screams of terror that echoed the halls…as if his lovers scent could mask the rich heated scent of a god. Yes…he was lost in terror…he feared his mate was tricked…that they all were tricked into helping the demon get here…

The solider looked at his hands. They were trembling. 

Without permission the door was opened an in came his young mate. The warrior sighed with relief. “ Jace..”

The younger males back was turned to him as he closed the door. He only noted that his scent was off…and that he wore a black cloak. “ Jace-“ 

The boy turned to him, and the warrior’s eyes widened. This was not his mate..this was a demon with his face. The stranger smiled too tenderly at him and scratched the scruff of his facial hair. “ ‘Rok…its me… Ace…” Strong hands reached for him, and the pregnant saiyan scooted into the comfort of his bedding. “Demon!”

The older copy of his mate frowned and a dark blush covered his face. Yes…this is how he imaged his mate would look when he grew older…skin darkened by the sun…eyes with flecks of bright yellow. His muscles parted the black robe and rippled as he inched closer. His scent said dominance. While his younger mate was indeed 19 and a fully grown saiyan, this version was seasoned with battle. His lush hair was cut in an angle so the longer strands fell across his sturdy chest…his defined chin over grown with stubble. He was exactly as he pictured…

..but this image of Jace…it was a lie. “ I am Jace…but in my time…you called me Ace…remember…I found you in a club…you were just a cub then…you started calling me Ace because you said I cheated at cards…” The older warrior took a seat against the floor and sat the silver mask on stone, his tail batting at his thigh. 

Maverok blushed. His story was wrong…it was Zeek that found him. In his time? “ You are from another Vegetasei…” 

The chocolate skinned warrior smiled more. “ Yes..you always were the smart one. This version of you is more dominant…it’s very sexy…” Ace sniffed the air and his moonlit eyes began to water. “ You are with cub…I knew this trip would be worth it…I knew you would be here…”

At mention of his child, the pale warrior clutched his knees closer to his body. “My mate was full of excitement when we re bonded….”  
It was a perfect, dangerous opportunity. It was clear he had favor in the creatures eyes…he would use his affections to gain more intel. The soldier relaxed and his expression softened. “What happened to me…in your time…” 

Hazel eyes turned hatefully towards the moon. “In my time Rok...Kakkarot is king…he did not like that I had mated with you against his wishes…he found out you were with cub…and he…he killed you…”

“What?! But Lord Kakkarot is your father! Why would he do such at thing?!

Angry, tear stained eyes stared up at him and Maverok could feel his pain. “ He is not my father! He took me from my home planet…killed my parents…he gave me to his mate as a present! He is a monster…so when Lord Kami said come…and we will end his line…I came in a instant Rok…I came for you. I don’t know what your Jace is like…but I would never let you leave my side..”

The lean soldier blushed and lowered his head. Ace could see the small mole at the corner of his eye..how his lashes dropped to greet his beautiful cheek…and his heart ached. “ I am sorry that has happened to you.. I swore…I swore to protect you Jace..in this life and the next…I was too weak…” 

The older saiyan stood and sat on the bed, daring to touch his cheek. The cat like saiyan’s eyes opened sharply. “ You were so young..barely a man. I was older than you by many years, Rok. It was my duty to protect my saimana…it was I who failed you…” A kiss was placed on the creamy paleness of his jaw and Maverok felt Solaris failing him. He grew heated and turned his head way. “ You are not my mate..”

Hazel met deep brown and Maverok felt shame in his heart for those words. Ace lifted his chin. “ You will always be mine..I know this because…I have seen Vegetasei in it’s different forms…countless versions of us…and no matter which time we lay in…you are always my mate..it is destiny, Rok…” 

Those words made a deep need fill the pregnant saiyan, and without thought he felt himself sink into the mess of furs with the older warrior between him. His heart pleaded as warm chocolaty lips kissed him, and heated hands made love to his skin. He tore away and gasped in lust, body arching. “ Do not do this-stop-“

Ace smirked and withdrew his touch, watching the hot flesh tremble and beg for his return. “ You are needier than you were in my time…how can I stop when your body begs to be touched…”

Then those skillful hands dropped to his engorged sex and Maverok hissed. Ace skillfully stroked the weeping sex until the submissive beside him was jerking and sobbing, weakly attempting to fuck the grip of his hand. “ Shit-“

“You always did have a weakness for a good hand job…still so innocent Rok…come…come for daddy…give me your milk..” Maverok gasped and his body curled into his touch. His head fell to the warrior chest and he weakly punched him, hips rocking, lips gasping. He felt his grip tighten and bit his lip. “Shi-too tight-ahh-ah-‘

“Don’t make me ask again….spill it-ahh…yes…that’s it…” Seed began to spurt from the tip of the soldiers cock and he smirked as the young saiyan tossed his head back over his arm, legs wide as he fucked his hand. “Damn it Jace-it’s coming-“

Ace dropped his head over his lap and Maverok moaned loudly as his orgasm spilled in the tight confines of the others mouth. “Fuck!!AHHH-“

The older version of his mate sucked the essence from his sex so completely he sobbed at the feeling over his cloak covered back. When Ace sat up he gripped his hair and jaw before letting seed spill from his lips and into the soldiers mouth. 

Shit. Maverok had never been so turned on in his life. He swallowed his own seed, eyes glazed over. “There is much you don’t know about this time…my mate loves his father…and Lord Kakkarot…he is a good saiyan…if you love me you will leave Jace and Kakkarot alone…”

The older saiyan clicked his tongue at those words as he stared at the seed dripping from those soft lips. “Kakkarot? A good man? To hear those words..from these lips…” A rough thumb dragged across his lips and the soldier shuddered. 

*** 

On the rainbow steps of Begeta’s palace Kakkarot struggled, his knees pressing thickly into stone as he fought to rise to the top. Goku groaned. ‘Kakkarot!! Can’t I try? I’m strong enough! I can do it!! You are wasting time and I’m really excited!! And hungry!!”

The third class Saiyan rolled his eyes, sweat beading his brow. “Shut the hell up earthling. Your weak ass tried already and we fell 10 stories! I’m going to make it!!”

10 more steps to go. At the top of the step a man stood...red hair...green eyes...he just stood there, looking on with an emotionless face. Kakkarot frowned. “ That weirdo kid is back. Stop looking and help damn it!!”

The red haired Saiyan turned and walked away. “Asshole!!”

Goku frowned. “What’s up with that guy...his energy...it’s really strange...”

“I don’t know human-” 5 more steps. “- why don’t you ask him when we get there. Can you help?”

“Thought you didn’t need my help?”

“I hate you...”

They were interrupted by a beautiful Saiyan woman with golden eyes. Goku knew those eyes...they said happiness...they reminded him of his family...of love…

Without a thought he jumped the last few stairs and scooped her up in a hug. “Begeta!!!”

The Saiyan goddess laughed and hugged him back, her eyes lit with happiness. “Kakkarot you made it!!”

He gently put her down and blushed as he took note of her form. Beautiful creamy skin...large breasts flowing from white robes...she was breathtaking...and her power...it was so large he couldn’t even measure it! “ Sorry I’m late...I fell a few times...it’s so hard to get up here! Don’t get many guest huh?” He laughed and she blushed at his silliness. “Oh Kakkarot...you are as I hoped. Please follow me..” she began to walk and the red haired Saiyan joined them. Begeta saw his apprehension. “Kakkarot...this is Joven...he is my mate and caregiver….he watches over me while I watch over all over my children...”

The goofy warrior rubbed the back of hi head. “Hi Mr. Joven...uh..Kami Joven?”

Begeta smiled. “ It is actually...Lord Joven...he is the god of all Saiyans...unfortunately his spirit has left this kami world so he cannot speak...” They came to a golden chamber and sat down. Goku watched as the red head saiyan sat at the goddess’ feet and she stroked his hair. “ Kakkarot...do you find my mate to be beautiful….”

At this the Z warrior gazed at the god before him and his face grew flushed.

Yes...the Saiyan god was beautiful... light caramel skin...mane a red as blood with eyes as green as the vast palace fields. He could tell the way she stroked his hair that she herself was proud...but it was strange...his power level was still so foreign…

The goddess...her power was immense and echoed far like a river...encasing everything in her light...but the green eyed saiyan...his power was like a prison...the deeper he searched for it...the further it escaped him of its girth...yet still his soul searched for it...till his there was a pain in his temple. Yes he was a beautiful saiyan….but he was too much of a mystery to hold in total glory. 

 

He looked up into her golden orbs and found them dancing with mischief. “Yes...but no one is more beautiful than my mate...even you...”

At his response her brow arched. “So possessive Kakkarot...”

He blushed and at the thought of his mate he reached out to see if he could feel his ki. When he found he could not, he frowned. ‘Kakkarot that’s weird...I know we ignored Vegeta’s ki to get here...he was crying and it hurt to hear him, but now I can’t feel him at all.’

Kakkarot looked down at his hands. ‘You’re right...maybe it is just Begeta’s place...when we are done talking to her let’s check on him and make sure he is telling our cub his bedtime story..’

‘Ok.’

Both god and goddess looked at the orange clad saiyan with amusement. ‘Joven he is full of gifts...he has created a tear in his soul to keep himself pure...this...this is why I chose him...he will be the one to care for you...’ 

Joven nodded. He put his trust in his mate and her plan and hoped that Kakkarot’s character remained intact after all of this. He was so innocent. The way he sat there...he assumed he’d be going home soon...such a sweet cub.

The red head goddess smirked at her mate’s look but she didn’t tease him. She knew how much he loved the cub sitting before them. “I asked because you have come at a time when my mate is in most need of a caregiver. A time is coming when I will not be able to care for him. I would like you to take this task, but before you do you must know him…”

The goddess paused to let the young saiyan gather what was being said and then continued. “There are three heavenly bodies that surround Vegetasei and maintain the planet, Kakkarot. There is this place, Solaris. This is where your lord kami was born. The smaller moon palace Armara where I was born. And then there is Von. Von is the fiery star planet. It’s ruler is a demi god called the Spirit of Von...or as I know him... Joven...”

 

***


	101. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11: Enrichment

AN: SKS is being revised and updated. Feel free to send me any questions directly at prismakakkerra@hotmail.com  
Title: Saiyan Karma Sutra  
Pairings: VxG,GhxP,GtxTx others  
Warnings: Mpreg, Yaoi, violence, dom, silliness  
Author: PrismaKakkerra  
AN: 35 words  
***

Lord Joven stood in front of the throne room window, looking out at the royal city as his lover’s light bathed his nude form in a bright shimmer. The false light offended him…but he was still pleased with the turn of events. He had finally reached the planet and his new vessel had already been born. Now that the child was here he could step foot on the planet. The blue eyed god knew that the body he carried would not last long once the cub grew into a man, so he made quick work saiting his desire for the beautiful king. A smirk of defiance…could not be avoided. 

Vegeta was as beautiful as the day he first met him…his gaze dark…his skin bronzed with the fires of Von. He was everything he hoped. It was opportune that Kakkarot was not here as it gave him more time to woo the flame haired man. If he could just make him see his desire for his love…his worship. The third class fighter would be useless. In his mind he could hear the kings inner turmoil…how fascinated he was with his presence…how much he desired to be fucked again by his lord. It made the kami growl with need to satisfy that desire. “Little King...you know not how long I have waited to rutt with you...I was not disappointed… such….greediness you have for you lords cock...”

Vegeta said nothing. He looked down at the deep scratches on his inner thighs and trembled. Oh yes….he fucking trembled... because what was spoken was the truth...not even his mate had touched him in such a way....knowing how deeply to touch him...how to send him over the edge...he was haunted by his skill and the blood and seed that covered his body were remnants of that haunting. He dared look up at him and felt his shame increase at his desire. He would do it again….betray his Kakkarot...his baby...as many times as the godly Saiyan asked. He was weak...weaker than he ever was before. He couldn't even raise a hand to fight back.

The red haired god turned to him as he leaned against the window pane, his sex dripping essence and life fluid. Fuck he was beautiful….in a way no Saiyan should be...unmarred by battle because no mortal could defeat him...his pride unmatched….his cock never wilting...he smelled of burnt wood and embers...his skin glistened like diamonds...his eyes were like the blue wild jungle leaves and his scent as heady. How...how could a mere mortal deny him? He was…

Perfect.

A grin stretched across that beautiful face…as if he could hear his thoughts. Unmask his desperation. And the shame…the shame of how badly he desired him…was eating the him alive. “I feel it Vegeta….finally…in the midst of our reunion…how badly you wish to worship your lord. It pleases me to no end.”

Vegeta blushed darkly at the comment and looked down, a tear at the corner of his darkened gaze. “You came here...have hurt my clan...defiled their king...now you wait to kill my mate...the only thing I desire…is to end your life.” The power seemed to dissipate from his voice and trailed off. As hard as he tried to muster conviction in those words…they lacked true resonance. 

Joven smiled. He knew this as well. “I know you do not mean to threaten me, so I will ignore that. After all..I have come across many times and many spaces to be with you and you alone..”

“Beget-“

The taller saiyan growled loudly and Vegeta felt lost in his dominance. He submitted only to Kakkarot…but this man…he terrified him and aroused him so much he became meek in his presence. 

“She is an evil…curse the great kami who decided that saiyan gods should come in pairs. She is a plague on your people. I am your god.. and it is I who gives pleasure…” The large thick tail of the god flickered and the scent of him sent a wave of heat over the Z fighter. The red headed saiyan watched with amusement as the king grew deeply embarrassed and his desire began to trickle down his thighs like running spring water. Vegeta moaned as the kami’s laughter sent another wave of need over his form. “Mmmfuck…”

For the first time since their matting the other seemed affected by his heat. A deep blush fell on the god’s face and a possessive growl vibrated the air. The thick swell of his need jumped at the sound of his moan…as if he too would come without touch at his very presence…as if he and he alone was the cause of such exquisite torture…

…but it did nothing to soothe the king. For he knew if that were true..

…if this god did indeed desire him above all others..it would scared him to death. 

As if to further prove his theory he heard that deep voice shudder with need, and glowing azure pierced him. He looked like a starving animal. “I love this Vegeta…I love watching how wet you become at just the scent of my heat…at the sound of my voice...even though I have done nothing in my power to make you this way..”

The flame haired saiyan gasped. “ You lie!”

At this the kami smirked. “I have done nothing to cause this heat…you are remembering that you are mine. That you were created to worship me…and only now your body is weeping in the delight of our bond..” 

“We have no fucking bond! I am bonded to Kakkarot!” Black eyes flickered blue for only a moment the grew dark as midnight. 

At the name Joven frowned. He saw the fire burn in his priest at his declaration, but chose not to acknowledge it. “The one who isn’t here…you were mine before he ever was…”

He was his…how his body felt like he belonged to this man…it was no lie. He knew at once. “What of her…” the king said, obvious that that the lord hated to hear his mate’s name. “She thinks she has lured me with the promise of a new vessel…one rooted to the planet…”

“Dende’s cub…”

The red head smiled, reaching out to cup the king’s jaw. “Yes…I have tried many times to reach you beautiful king…many times after she took you from me…my only joy was that your immortal spirit could not be killed. This time…her folly has given me a perfect mortal vessel. When the cub grows I will inhabit him…and we can be together. As we always should. “ Soft hands…too soft to be truly saiyan stroked the short king’s cheek and he curved into his palm as if they were mates. His closeness was too much…too much to fight against…there in was too much comfort and familiarity. “You are a god…why would you give up your immortality and take a mortal body…”

Blue eyes sparkled at the question, and a gentle kiss brushed across the warrior’s lips. “I will become mortal to be at your side, Vegeta…because after all this time…your lord still desires you…you above all others…because I love you…and I will not spend another moment without your presence.” The lord smiled at the quiver in the kings form and wiped the tear that fell to his cheek.

****

At the palace, Goten and Trunks searched for their younger brother. They smelled him everywhere..and that worried them. Goten rubbed his arm and looked around. “We should check their room..”

His mate nodded. “Yeah…” he was looking towards the open throne room. He could hear arguing…

His long time friend touched his shoulder. “ We can’t help him right now Trunks…think about Gotenks…the girls…we just need to keep moving for now…dad will come back…” The purple eyed 21 year old nodded. ‘Be safe dad...’

They walked up the bloodied steps to the third floor. When they got there they saw one of the hooded figures leaving Jace’s room. Trunks growled, but blushed darkly as the creatures hood was dropped. “Jace?” 

No…this man appeared much older than Jace…he growled at them and passed by without words. Goten frowned and broke out into a run to the door. When he opened it he found Maverok sitting on the bed, wrapped in sheets. “ Maverok…are you…ok..” 

The older saiyan nodded. He looked disheveled, as if he had been over taken in heat. “Yes prince Goten…I have leaned much…please…” He motioned for them to come in and they did, sitting at the table. Trunks leaned over. “Who was that…why does he look like Jace…”

“He is Jace…or a Jace from another Vegetasei. He calls himself Ace…from what he has told me..Kami has been traveling across time to find a star…it is my understanding from my mate that he was born from it…that he wished to be reborn..so he is not the true Kami Joven. He has been looking for King Vegeta across time as well..it would appear that he is very much in love with him. “

“What? But Begeta-“

“I am just guessing…but I believe he is what was left of the goddess’ mate…he is not the true lord…Ace said that Lord Joven is here to make the king his mate…and to kill Lord Kakkarot…” He looked over to the moonlit window. “He said in his time…Lord Kakkarot…killed me…”

Goten frowned and turned to his mate. Time travelers…they would know their power…know their fighting skills. The situation was graver than it appeared. “Where is the real Jace…”

“Jace fled the palace upon seeing Lord Joven…Zeek has went after him. My prince I have fear in my heart for the divine one…Ace spoke as if he Lord Joven has desire to… erase him from existence…”

Trunks growled. “I knew that bastard wasn’t really kami…Daiki said he feeds on sexual energy. Mav come to the bonding room…it is not safe for you and our nephew…who knows when that bastard will come back.”

Maverok blushed. “You love Jace like a brother…even though he is not your kin…”

“He is our brother…” They said it so firmly and with such sureness that Maverok believed it true. If it was true…they would need to help Jace…with the kami in the palace and his older self roaming the halls…he worried his mate would lose his good nature. With a small smile he nodded. “Alright…”

***  
Jace had run far. Far from the palace. So far he found himself in the old soldiers den. Litters of abandoned camps, ragged toys..what used to be a fire pit. He had taken refuge in the tent that used to belong to his mate. It no longer smelled like Zeek. No matter where he went. The scent of the kami was all over him. His hands rubbed viciously at his arms as if he could scrub him off but it was no use. He was terrified…

He wanted so bad to be older…to be the one in charge..but he had made a mistake. The god had tricked him. With one look into his eyes Jace knew he was evil. A evil he nurtured. Watched over. Fucked. 

He saw him take his father into the throne room and there was a sinking in his heart. If he hurt Vegeta…who would be there to protect them? His other father seemed to have disappeared…and as if his presence was the only thing that held it all together, the entire palace went to shit. 

There was a familiar scent in the area..he looked over at the tent flaps and let out a grateful sigh as his large lover came in. The teen purred. “I fucked up..”

The older warrior sat next to him and looked over at the mess of turned over candles. “It happens…it’s ok now..”

Something that felt like self loathing welled in Jace…and started spilling from his eyes. He clutched the large muscled arm of his lover and let out a whimper. “Zeek!”

“Shhh…” Strong arms picked him up as if he was lighter than air, and he found comfort in his touch. “I am sorry-I put our baby in danger…what was I thinking..” Those arms….so thick as if they could shelter him from anything…they held him tighter an his arousal stirred. “Koi…”

“Shhh…” was all the older saiyan whispered. A large hand sank under the band of his pants and rubbed over his entrance. The dark skinned saiyan whined. “Fuck Zeek…” 

Those thick fingers worked magic till his heat was made known and the indecent wetness of his entrance coated their movement. The large digit pushed and found its way into his heat. Jace jerked up and flung his arms around the warriors back. “Damn it-“ Hips ground down and soon he was fucking himself against that hand…deeply…roughly…so much so that the large saiyan’s desire also became known. The rigid clothed sex pressed between his legs and the teen groaned. “Ugh…want it…want it so bad…been too long Zeek…” 

He was laid down against a mess of dirty furs, but he paid little attention as his hips raised and his pants were peeled off in the dark tent. Muscle clad legs were spread wide and when the earth raised saiyan felt the slick hardness press against him, he trembled, hands lost in his silky hair. “Please…” 

The large saiyan pressed against him and they both groaned as the large shaft began to penetrate his heat. He was stretching him to ungodly proportions, sinking into the very core of his desire…and it was too slow. He needed more. Now. His chocolate skin arched and his hips sank deeply over the large cock…till it passed his pleasure and opened his mating spot. The teen cried out and the large saiyan growled. “Tight…” large, rough hands gripped his slender hips and the soldier began to pound his heat with brutal force. Jace gasped and screamed, hands clawing his lover’s back. “Ouch-Zeek wait-“ 

There was no waiting. The older saiyan hammered his need so thoroughly into the teen’s matting spot that seed began to spill from his untouched sex and saliva trickled down the corner of his mouth. He did not stop screaming, for this man’s rutting was as painful as pleasurable. He did not stop jerking his hips. He heard the large saiyan growl louder and hazel eyes widened as he was violently slammed down several times on the massive sex and seed spilled inside his mating basin. “FUCK-IMCOMING!!AHH-“

 

The teen’s hips spasmed as he was filled but it did not stop. He heard him groan from the pit of his soul…and he was still spilling, still coming inside. And he could smell blood. Jace had never felt any man come in this way. He was terrified. He began to push and struggle, but the large saiyan began to move him again and again, fucking his heat, spilling seed inside him. He was turned around and coughed as the large man pinned him with his body. “Zeek-you’re too heavy-“ 

But the large saiyan only growled louder and gripped his hair tightly as he pounded his ass hard and deep into the furs. There were thick tears spilling from the teen’s eyes and curses from his lips. “It’s too fucking deep-ahhh shit stop coming-Zeek damn it not there!!” 

Trapped in his heat, the large saiyan pounded his mating spot violently, and Jace felt undone. Undone at how deep it was, how he felt it in his stomach..how much the opening of his matting spot stretched as the large saiyan’s crown force it into submission…how wide he felt. How damaged it all was. 

He felt it and then it was gone. The fear…the need for escape. It felt like penance now. Forgiveness. He laid his head against the dirty fur, eyes glazed over, and his mouth open as began to moan loudly. The large saiyan smirked. “Enjoying this cock…”

“Yesss-“ And there was more. That large sex began to fuck him much harder than before. So hard his eyes shut tight and he ripped at the fur. He ripped it from it embedded place in the dirt and hunched over it, Screaming over and over. It was so fucking good. It hurt so much. His body jerked as he felt the large warrior grip his hips to the point of pain and force into his trembling body too quickly..too deep. With one last thrust his lover emptied his lust into his throbbing heat and he felt himself overflow. “F-fuck…”

This broke him…in much the same way he was broken that night…the night when Goku came into his wrecked apartment…saw the blood…and held him anyway. Held him even though he knew he was a monster that he didn’t deserve comfort. Now he was unsure his adopted father could hug this away…he felt something pure inside him..was gone. 

****


	102. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12: The Priest

AN: SKS is being revised and updated. Feel free to send me any questions directly at prismakakkerra@hotmail.com  
Title: Saiyan Karma Sutra  
Pairings: VxG,GhxP,GtxTx others  
Warnings: Mpreg, Yaoi, violence, dom, silliness  
Author: PrismaKakkerra  
AN: 35 words  
***

As the earth raised Saiyan sat with the goddess and her mate, he was confused. She just said her mate was called Joven and he was born on Solaris…did he have a twin brother? How could he be from two places?

“When we were young Kamis my mate and I created Vegetasei. In the darkness...alone in the void. We used our power to illuminate the forests as we learned to grow trees...animals...water. It was so wonderful to learn of our powers together in that way...it must have been the same for you and your mate..” Begeta smiled as she stroked her mate’s hair. Goku turned red at the cocky expression on the man’s face. He looked like Vegeta..so much so that Goku found his face flushed and his eyes skimming over the seemingly submissive kami. How powerful was he?

“Yeah...me and Vegeta spar all the time...I’m so proud of him...he gets stronger every day...he refuses to give up...watching him work so hard...it makes me wanna try harder.”

 

The goddess nodded. “When we were finished we had a strong desire to make a creature to enjoy it's splendor...” Joven turned away with a blush. Kakkarot was still as beautiful as he was the day his spirit was born. How did he maintain this innocence in a world filled with battle? He was so much like his gentle mate...smiling eyes...strong and determined. It was like he was seeing him for the first time. With courage the god turned back to return the cub’s gaze while it still held joy. He was sure once Kakkarot found out he was a monster...he’d want to end his life...he’d never again see those smiling eyes.

While the story sounded romantic, Joven looked distraught and even in his power, looked as though he feared for his life. The strong ki of his mate was comforting, but he still stared in fear at Goku who had questioning eyes. 

The earth raised man stared back, all the while wish he knew why...something in him said he was the cause of the distress...and if he could just hold the man in his arms….it would be ok.

Something about that also seemed wrong...because what he needed wasn’t a friendly touch, and his mate sat beside him. He tried to chalk it up to being on Solaris during Solaris, but the man’s frightened stare made heat cover him. Goku shook the feeling off. He didn’t need to upset them with his mortal desires. “Is he ok? He looks really upset...”

Begeta ignored her mates distress. There lay need for the look in her mate’s eyes. She would not save him from it. “We traveled to star fields of the Kami Realm and asked the Kami Rulers for a star to birth a new creature into existence. It takes the power of starlight to birth a Saiyan in this world, Kakkarot. It is why the blux waves affect you so. The Kami Rulers rejected us. They said the planet wasn't old enough and that we were too young to birth a people. When we returned to Solaris, Joven was enraged. He used all his power to pull a star from the deepest area of the universe and tore a piece of his own spirit to mold a saiyan. He poured his power over the creature so all who saw it would know he was born of his soul and starlight. Pride split Joven’s form in two. He had made this saiyan beautiful beyond measure and a part of him desired this saiyan’s praise above all others.“

Goku told himself he would focus on what was being told to him so he could tell Vegeta, but now he couldn’t stop thinking about him. Every word seemed to bring him back to the flame haired king. Was this trip worth it? It was starting to feel as though he shouldn’t have left. It wasn’t as if the palace was boring. He loved it there. He loved the people, the smells. All of his favorite people were there. He turned and found the goddess waiting on him patiently to finish his train of thought. “Sorry. I can’t stop thinking about him...I know it is silly...but we haven’t been apart since we bonded...”

Joven looked down at his hands at those words. He felt sorry for this cub...he was walking into this mess they created...when it was clear he just wanted to be with his mate. He was a true evil to keep such souls a part…and while his face lost expression, in his mind he could see himself…the part of him that was untamed…insatiable…needy…that part was destroying the kings pride. 

 

Begeta felt pain in her heart for Kakkarot, but she would not coddle him. “The saiyan creature made of starlight and a kami’s spirit...Joven named Vegeta..”

*** 

Vegeta pulled from Joven’s touch and looked away. “I don’t know who you think I am, but my heart belongs to my mate and clan…there is no room for another…not even a god.”

Joven persisted. “I have not come to be some villain in the shadows, my priest…I have come to fight for you. As I have always done…though it angers me I cannot ask you to stop loving Kakkarot. All I asks is that you stop pretending you do not feel our bond…” A thumb stroked the king’s chin and dark eyes lidded with lust. He did feel it…as if the hands that touched him..molded his flesh. And it frightened Vegeta..it frightened him to his core. He cleared his throat and with all his will power, moved from that heated touch. “ You will give me time to decide and leave my clan in peace…”

“Yes…”  
On shaky limbs the king stood and made his way out the room without another word, strength and piece of mind getting stronger the farther away he was from the lord. 

Before he could get far he was met by Dai-ki and Kakkaron. Dai-ki started to reach for him, but retracted his hand to his chest. He didn’t want to damage the king any more. “Vegeta…”  
At their obvious concern the short warrior turned his head and blushed. “ I’m fine..”

Kakkaron growled. “Fine? That bastard-“  
“He didn’t hurt me…I think..I think he is in love with me..” He said this more to himself than to them. He felt love in his gaze…and his sacrifice. If he truly scarified his immortality for him…  
Kakkaron growled much louder than before. Deeper and full of anger. Just the idea that Joven was doing to Vegeta what he had done to them…so long ago. What he had done to Piccolo…he wanted to turn around and lay waste to the god. “ Well that’s fucking great. The fucking goddess said she is keeping the other brat so I guess you just got fucking swapped out.”  
Vegeta’s eyes widened. Begeta…she planned to keep his mate….if that was true…there would be no escaping the red haired saiyan…no escaping the feelings he felt for him. The lust. The only thing he could do is wait till he became a mortal…try to kill the god and earn his clans respect back. He contemplated how he could get stronger. Contemplated how he could be around the lord without forgetting who he was. “Where are my cubs..”  
Dai-ki frowned. It appeared that Vegeta was resigning to life with the creature already. They couldn’t let him go through with it. Even if it meant turning their backs to him…they would have to stop this..before the young king forgot his mate…forgot his life before this night. “They are fine…sleeping in the clan room. Lady Bulma is in the medi ward…you will go to the healing chambers..”  
The king was lost in his dilemma…walking but not focused. Kakkarot…Joven…his clan…his people. He was thinking so heavily he was shocked by the mild growl that came from the submisive’s throat. “ I said you are going to the healing chambers…”  
The flame haired king looked down and nodded. He would listen for now…until he could figure out this. Until he could figure out this..Lord Joven.  
*****  
Goku blushed darkly. Vegeta...made by a god? "My Vegeta?"

 

"Yes...your Vegeta... at least his essential form. He was...Joven’s first born. He is the motherless child of a god...A god who when his split soul saw him...desired him as his mate."

Mate?! Kakkarot so loudly even Joven jumped at his anger. “ Vegeta is my mate. Mine!”

"Kakkarot...please understand...the saiyan God who sits here loves Vegeta only like a cub. It is the part of him...the part of us that was consumed in star fire to beare Vegeta that wants your mate...my Joven...so close to the fire...so mingled with it. His soul was split that day...and only returns during Solaris...when the star of Von turns its hateful eye away from Vegetasei..."

 

Kakkarot frowned but the mute god looked at him with so much anguish in his green eyes...he knew he could not blame him for wanting to beare a child with his mate. He still damned them both for not saying anything before he came here. " Its Solaris now...why can’t he speak..."

 

At this Begeta looked away. "Kakkarot...while Vegeta’s spirit was born from a star and godly power...your spirit was born when he returned to me...you were truly our first child.. When we had finally learned to create a star of our own. You are our godly son...what we envisioned in the darkness. I fear you will hate me...but I cannot lie to you. I gave the young Kami Dende a womb of fire from he deepest parts of the universe…. so he could give birth to a incarnation that would attract the spirit of Von…. and release my mate from his fiery prison. I am sorry Kakkarot...I have lured a demon to your place of peace...” She let out a quiver and a tear fell from her eye. Joven reached up and licked the salty tear, pressing his mate’s head to his chest. It was his fault...and for his beautiful Begeta to hold the weight of his pain...for their sons to…where pride burned, now only guilt remained.  
Goku saw their pain but cared nothing for it. Vegeta was in trouble. He frowned deeply. "Where is he...."

" Right now the Spirit of Von is in the golden Castle...with your mate."

 

Goku jumped up but was forced down. “Let me go!!!”

“Kakkarot-”

“Vegeta-”

Begeta looked up at her once dominate mate and found his eyes shut tight. He couldn’t beare to see their sons hurt...and it would be even more painful for him. The thought of him being in pain...alone...her tears flowed freely, and the normally happy goddess sobbed into her hands.

At her crying the Z fighter sighed. “Begeta I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to make you cry...I just...Vegeta...I can’t stay here and talk to you like this...thank you for telling me but I have to go-” He was pressed deeper into the golden pillows where he sat till his muscles strained to stay upright. The beautiful goddess shook her head. "Kakkarot...there will come a time soon when you will face the Spirit of Von...but only after he has released my mate’s form. Then...if you wish to have your revenge you may do so. I warn you...compassion is what is needed here. That piece of Joven is wildly passionate but he is still your god. He desires worship above all else..."

Inside Goku’s heart was beating wildly. He would kill them all for Vegeta and their cubs...he understood this as a fact. They understood as well. He could not wait for them while they tried to fix their mistakes...Vegeta could be hurt...their sons...their daughter...their grandchildren...

 

The very thought of someone touching what was his...his family...his mate. It made the normally docile saiyan transform to SS4. His red lined eyes stared at them dangerously and she struggled to force him in his seat. Joven saw this and raised his hand. The third class warrior was slammed to the golden temple stone, his cheeks pressed into stone and blood trickled from his lips. He looked up at the red headed saiyan and growled. “You are a lot stronger than your little submissive act shows.”

Joven looked over to the younger male and frowned like a disapproving father, but all Kakkarot could see was this man...fucking his mate...hurting his children. He could snap the god’s neck now and be done with this whole stupid thing…

...why did he leave? Of all the times he had left...never had he left Vegeta...he understood with Chichi...but Vegeta was a piece of his soul...half of his ki...the beat of his heart...the red fur on his arms began to shake as a fear rested in the pit of his belly for his life. Without Vegeta...he felt he would be nothing...and if this monster Joven created was as beautiful as he was before him...as strong...elegant...what a saiyan dominant should be...what if he won Vegeta over...he would be an empty shell...how could he go on without him….though he wasn’t dominant...Vegeta was his alpha...his life. More than anything he wished he had turned back when he felt Goten’s ki in the woods. The young prince was always stronger than him...he would have knocked some sense into his head. "What will happen to Vegeta....my sons..."

"Vegeta will not be harmed...Von loves Vegeta like a mate...your children will endure this..."

"Then are you going to train me to kill him...” That wasn’t a question. Goku may not have understood, but Kakkarot knew it was his right to kill any saiyan...god or no who touched his mate. He was his...forever. Till everything crumbled between them...

"No Kakkarot. You will spend your time with Lord Joven. He will train you..."

“I don’t want to train with him! He’s the problem!!” He struggled with his invisible binds, eyes staring hate into the older male. Joven gasped as he saw the cub’s hair start to flicker blue. “Kakkarot this isn’t up for debate...Vegeta’s life depends on your training...your family...your race. I cannot tell you not to kill Von...but I can tell you he and Vegeta are intertwined in a way that is inseparable...hurting him may kill Vegeta. As many times as he has incarnated...this time...there is no vessel for him to inhabit...”  
And with that the goddess looked at him with a sad determination. She wished him luck for he was so much like his father in spirit. Kind hearted...reckless...she wanted to shelter his pride, but it was unavoidable. Just as she could not shelter her mate from his mistakes, Kakkarot would have to learn should he make the fatal error of killing Von...Vegeta would die and with him every saiyan descendant from princes to beggars...they could start anew...but without Joven’s true form she was unsure if she could make a more beautiful litter of cubs...they would never be as wild...powerful...never so full of pride as there were now. Her heart wept for her children...but she had to stick to this plan. For Vegetasei.

With was small whimper the Goddess Begeta kissed her mate deeply and wiped the tears that flowed from his eyes. Goku could tell it was a goodbye but he wasn’t sure how. The goddess then sat in her golden seat and at once looked down. She became like a ghost. He felt her ki but now it seemed to belong to her mate. Her form was lifeless.

The red headed saiyan stood and spoke to him mentally. 'Come Karraroto....we must leave..'

"Oh you can talk now? I’m not going anywhere with you!!"

‘ My mate has paid a heavy cost for me to train you Kakkarot...this will not be like any of your training before...we must go to the Armara palace and begin at once.’

Before he could speak another word the angry saiyan ruler was picked up and they flew from the moon planet, leaving a shell of the former goddess sitting alone.

*****


	103. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13: Understandings

AN: SKS is being revised and updated. Feel free to send me any questions directly at prismakakkerra@hotmail.com  
Title: Saiyan Karma Sutra  
Pairings: VxG,GhxP,GtxTx others  
Warnings: Mpreg, Yaoi, violence, dom, silliness  
Author: PrismaKakkerra  
AN: 35 words  
***

 

Vegeta sat in one of the spare lab chairs as he watched his family argue over the subject of the kami. His clan seemed ready for the Lords head, but their king knew better...this wasn't that type of fight...and the only one who would battle the kami was him. He had to do something he never even contemplated before...he would have to ignore....no reject his bond with his mate. As he was told...the saiyan goddess planned to keep his Kakkarot and leave her own mate to his own devices. That meant he had to take control of the situation...get comfortable with the knowledge that he belonged to Lord Joven for now...

...he swore he wouldn't let this change how he ruled...or how his family behaved. He learned quickly that Joven had been responsible for the boy’s behavior..for Daiki's..he swore he wouldn’t let him manipulate another. He would worship him as he desired...He would be the one to sacrifice for Vegetasei.

Onyx eyes caught a glimpse of his pregnant friend and saw a deep...sad understanding in his eyes. 'Vegeta don’t...you don’t have to do this alone...'

'I do...and you know it so don’t try to stop me green man...'

Piccolo sighed. 'Goku will return...'

'Maybe...maybe Begeta will keep her promise and keep Kakkarot...if anyone of us could be a god it would be him. You just take care of my sons and my grandchildren...I don't know what you and the old man did out there in the jungle, but you are too skinny to beare a cub...' The king stood and everyone turned to him. Chichi ran up to him and hugged him tightly. She knew as well. Perceptive hell cat. "Vegeta..."

"Prepare dinner...when I return...I will not be alone...I want you all to go about business as usual. Radditz, you and Nappa get as many soldiers as you can to return...compensate them for the incident. Gohan, I want your reports on my desk in the morning. We need to start training someone to teach in the south village and the woman needs technicians to repair the houses."

He turned to Bulma and Yamcha, and his heart ached. They both were crying..

…he hated to see them cry. He walked over and lifted the scientists face from her mates chest and kissed her. Kissed her the way he should have always kissed her. Purred and gripped her blue hair and then grabbed her crying husband and kissed him as well. Kissed the scarred warrior till he drank his sadness. Till it mingled with his own. 

Yamcha trembled and laid his head in the crook of the kings neck. He whispered with broken words. “Please…don’t- do this…”

Those words ate at the kings will. He held them both tighter than he should and his own face grew wet with tears. “ Damn it, scarface… I have to…”

Bulma growled. “ No you don’t!”

“Woman-“

The scarred man was shaking against him. “ You don’t Vegeta…you don’t have to do this..I know Goku is gone, but he will be back…”

“Yamcha….” The earth man shook more at the sound of his name and the king shook too because he felt himself about to speak what he had dared not utter to either of then. He pulled the taller warriors forehead to his own and sighed. They had been through too much together…he and these earthlings…they had housed for him…cared for him against their better judgment…the man that sobbed against him…he had given him his complete submission…against all of his own desires…he had given him his heart…selflessly though he had once thought he was beneath him…

...like his mate…these two children of Earth held a irreplaceable space in his soul. 

Dark eyes looked up into warm brown and the shaking king bit his lip. “ I…I love you, Yamcha…I love you and Bulma very much…” the king whispered and a strange cut of breath left him as the man’s arms fell around him and his shoulder grew wet with tears. “ Vegeta-“

Bulma hit at the kings chest. “ If you love us don’t do this-“

He stroked her cheek and licked the tears on her lips. “It must be done…I…I am sorry…” 

The entire room gasped. The king pulled from their touch and their cries grew louder. They all knew…they could smell it all over him…the way the lord looked at him…he meant to ruin their king…lover…clan mate. It was evident…and even his children felt it. His oldest son growled and his parents looked on in sadness. He had to be strong for them..no matter how much this would hurt them..

The flame haired king wiped his eyes and started for the door. He stopped at Maverok and saw the man also saddened. “My king…”

“Find my son..if he is not back before dinner…send the scouts. I do not want him out there tonight. It is not safe for you and the cub.” 

Maverok nodded. 

Bardock sighed. He couldn’t just go on like nothing had happened…a god sat on the throne…and Lord Joven was dangerous…what he would do to Vegeta…it scared them all. The woman and her mate had need to weep. "Vegeta we-"

 

Vegeta frowned. "I am king...you will go on as normal. My little brother will not see a Vegetasei in chaos. Kakkarot…..Kakkarot would do the same for any of us...."

At mention of his mate he let another tear fall. That would be the last tear he would shed for him... 

He turned from them and their were cries of sadness. Anger...outrage...he heard them call his name but he had to be their daimana in place of his beautiful mate. He walked out the room and headed back to the throne room. Back to the reality of what he was without Kakkarot and who he was with Joven. He walked far from the medi ward, down the steps and through the damaged door. It reminded him of himself. Beautiful…broken…in desperate need of attention. He stepped over it. Noted to have someone fix it later.

**** 

Piccolo sighed as he watched the king walk away. Something inside told him to go after him, but his mate stopped him with a firm hand. ‘He has made this choice for us..’

‘I know…but this will ruin him…there must be more we can do…’

 

Gohan sighed, hands stroking the emerald of his mate’s cheek. ‘We can still help. We can fight for him…just not against him. Let’s work on fixing what was broken…’ He turned to see sad eyes staring at them. Chichi came over and stroked his back. “Are you hungry? I’m sure you are. Come tell me what you’re craving and I’ll make it. “ The Ox princess winked at her eldest son and Gohan smiled in a silent said thank you. 

As Vegeta asked they repaired the damage to the castle, brought guards back and began to business as usual, but the kami still laid heavy in mind. Gogeta sat down in his fathers favorite seat on the balcony of the clan room, watching the blue birds fly across the darkened sky. Pichan held his hand. ‘Grandpa is ok…’

“I know…”

“We should be extra good until he comes back…so grandpa Vegeta doesn’t have to worry…”

“Yeah…I don’t like that guy…”

‘Me neither…”

They huddled close with their tails entwined, the moon basking their small forms in light.   
****   
Zeek dropped down in the jungle camp and quickly rushed in his old tent. He could smell blood…and seed. He dared peer in and found his young mate lying nude on a pile of dirty furs, his face laying in the mud. He could see scratches…bite marks…and blood..blood and essence trickling from between the teen’s legs. With a cry of outraged he fell to his knees. “Little one! What has happened to you?!”

The teen didn’t respond, just looked up at him plainly. He sniffed the room but all he could smell was their scent. He gently gathered the teen in his arms and quickly took off. “Who did this to you…little one…Jace please answer me…”

No response. His beautiful mate seemed dead inside. Their ki did not flare in their bonds…

The soldier was worried..and anger filled him. He did not know what happened…and had no one at the moment to blame on the lost look in the boy’s eye. The large man gathered the child of Earth in his arms and flew quickly, hoping to get to the palace before the damage he saw in his lover’s eyes could no longer be repaired.   
***

When Goku awoke he was laying in a modest bed of white linen. He turned to see the saiyan god sitting on the floor beside him. He reached for him but was pushed down with a wave of the lord’s hand. ‘Be silent and still Kakkarot...we will train here...it will tax my body and mind...so you must follow my instructions. I do not have the power to do this more than once. ‘

The uneven haired saiyan frowned and crossed his arms. “Fine.”

‘Good. I am going to transport your spirit to Vegetasei in the Kami Realm...there is a copy of every being there. We will use this to our advantage. You will find the Spirit of Von there. He will look like me but his eyes will be blue as cold fire. You must train with him and him alone. Do not tell him of your past. Do not tell him of Vegeta. Do not seek ways to escape. Do not kill Von. If you break any of these rules you will break our mental connection and fail this task. Do you understand..’

“How am I going to get stronger fighting someone who doesn’t know what’s going on?”

‘He is not real Kakkarot. He is a mirror from the spirit world. You must never leave his side to gain insight into who the demon is and how to destroy it. That is your task. ‘

“So live with him and learn what he is like?”

‘Yes..’ The kami looked down at him with emerald orbs and smiled lightly. ‘Vegeta and Begeta are counting on us Kakkarot. Do your best.’

Goku nodded. “Right. Can I talk to Vegeta before I train?”

At this Joven sighed, his hands in robes. “ Von is too close...I’m afraid Vegeta will not feel your bond while he is near...we also cannot let the demon know we are training or he will seek to stop us...I am not strong enough to fight him in this state..’

Kakkarot growled. “Let’s hurry and finish this. “

‘Right.’ The Lord touched the young saiyan’s forehead and power flowed from his hands over him. Goku at once felt sleepy, and yawned as his lids began to droop. When they closed he inhaled deeply, and began to hear the rush of cool water. He felt the wetness of grass at his back, and when he opened his eyes, he found himself in the woods. “Wow...”

 

The Vegetasei of the Kami realm was beautiful. There was so much ki in the air...he suspected it was Lord Kami Joven's ki since he brought him there. The third class warrior sat up and saw his clothes were changed to the traditional saiyan garb. It appeared he was a soldier of some kind, but his uniform was worn and damaged.

He heard rustling ahead in the direction of a clearing. “Kakkarot hurry up!!”

“Coming!!” He yelled back, getting up and dashing towards the sound. He found a red haired, blue eyed saiyan washing a shirt in the river. “Why do you test my patience. You know your lord does not wish to be kept waiting...”

“Didn’t know you had any patience….Von..” He said with a growl. The older saiyan turned red. “Von? That is an interesting pet name...where is the firewood or do you expect me to cook with pieces of our house..”

The younger saiyan frowned. 'Kakkarot what do we do...'

'I don't know... Lord Kami Joven said don't kill him...he didn't say anything about kicking his ass..'

Before Goku could reply he found soft lips pressed against him and strong arms. "My mate…"

The third class warrior froze in shock but Joven just held on tighter. "Kakkarot you coil from my touch like we have not shared a bed...has something in the forest made you ill?"

Goku blushed darkly. 'Lord Kami must have done this...he didn't say anything about being his mate...'

 

'Let's just go along with it Earthling...Lord Kami said this wasn't real...what better way to learn our enemy's weakness than by being his mate...we will ruin him with this cock and when we meet him on the other side he will he no match..'

Goku didn't like it and unlike his saiyan side, he couldn’t understand how sleeping with the demon here would save Vegeta in the real world. Vegeta was his mate. He didn’t think Vegeta would like this....he was very possessive...but he remembered this was for Vegeta. That he would do anything to save his beautiful husband. Even this...even breaking his heart..no matter what it took. He would see him again.

With a sheepish smile he held the saiyan back at arms length. "Sorry I forgot..."

Joven smirked and it sent an unnatural tremble down the warriors spine. He only knew of one person who could like that...like he could kill him and bring him back to life to make him come..one person who he shared the thin line between passion and frustration...and that was Vegeta…

Seeing Joven like this...not in his weak Kami form...he looked even more like Vegeta...while his hair and eyes were red as fire, his lips, brows and nose were the same shape. His chest formed a high curve over his collarbone...his waist small..and while the man before him was not short at all, his lean hips gave way to thick muscled thighs..

Yes..he shook, for he feared he was only beginning to understand how this demon made his mate in his image. The lord pressed further against him with evil in his eyes as if he could tell he was affecting him. "Kakkarot, Vegetasei may be in ruins but I am still your Lord..and you...my lying lover are still that impudent little bastard that always cheated in battle. I said you could be my dominant, not pretend to be a ignorant buffoon when you lie. You shirk your chores..."

The earth raised saiyan blushed darkly. Damn it he talked to him just like Vegeta too..his voice was less grainy..but it held a heaviness to it that made the Z fighter think of smooth metal against rough stone.....and it was very sexy...cocky bastard. It turned him on so much so that Kakkarot made an appearance, gripping the older male’s jaw. He growled deep in his chest and the older saiyan knew that it was the sound of his lust. "Sexy bastard...who are you calling a liar...your mouth runs away with you saimana..."

"Perhaps you have ways to shut your lords mouth..."Joven hissed, eyes lidding so that only a small blue flame flickered in the sunlight. He was turned on as well..and the third class saiyan became intoxicated at the scent of him. Callus hands found themselves gripping his small waist with vengeful vice and the uneven haired warrior made a smirk of his own at the thought of the bruises that he was making on his tanned skin. He wanted make him scream his name in pleasure and pain...and he had no idea why. "Perhaps...we find out now.." he whispered in a husky pant of need and he knew he had to have him now. He thumbed over the lords bottom lip and when those fiery eyes stared up at him his body was set on fire. He started to lean into those lips but he was kicked in the shin. "Ouch!"

 

"Keep your hands off my mother...."

He looked down and saw a little cub he knew to be Vegeta frowning at him. His eyes welled. "Vegeta…" His heart..his heart ached and so did his gut...he knew he had to find out...but was this the way? He had been here for only 2 minutes and he was contemplating mating with this saiyan...knowing that he could be hurting Vegeta...or his children...he felt he had betrayed his mate’s trust in that moment.

‘Kakkarot...I don’t know what to do...this...this isn’t right...I don’t want to be here..’

‘Begeta would not lie to us...and Vegeta would do the same for us...get over your human ideas Kakkarot...we are saiyans...no one can have us but our mate. Right now...here...he is our mate. We must not forget the plan..’ And he didn’t. He thought back to all of the things Begeta said...and he remembered. Compassion is needed. Vegeta and Von are connected. If he hurt Von,Vegeta would hurt too...but if he loved Von...no matter what...Vegeta could stay...

The boy blushed and looked away.. His father seemed more affected by his teasing than usual. "Father..."

 

Joven growled at the cub. He also noticed his mate’s distress. "Apologize to your father, Vegeta. " Instead the child just stood there. Goku scooped him up and hugged him to his chest which caused the child to squirm. "Ok ok I’m sorry!! Father let go! You’re crushing me baka!!" He just smiled. ‘Don’t worry Vegeta...I will take good care of you here too...and I will love him...I understand what Begeta said now...I will love him too if it keeps you safe.’

Joven smirked as the child was sat down and he looked as though he was loved to death. "Serves you right. Now go get your brother and get firewood."

The child made a small growl and blushed. "That was his chore!!"

"Your daimana has chosen to...shirk his responsibilities.. Don't worry beautiful prince...I will punish him…" Joven quirked a brow at his mate.

Goku groaned loudly and the two blushed. "Father you disgust me…" the small prince said and then he ran off. Joven chuckled. "Kakkarot what has gotten into you...behaving like a beast in front of him...you know you are his favorite..."

"Sorry...." he bowed over and dropped to one knee as he stared at him. It was a bad idea to leave so soon...his heat returned in full force. Joven noticed as well and used it to his advantage as the cubs flew passed. He saw a smaller copy of him wave. " Bye daddy!"

They were alone. They were alone and now Goku wished the kids were still here. Never had his heat been this bad...it felt as if he might die.

The cat like saiyan in front of him took notice and his tail flickered, renewing his desire. "Now that the brats are gone come...you will worship me as punishment..." those amber colored eyes stared at him so intensely. So marred in heat that the younger saiyan was afraid of what would happen if he followed into that cabin. On shaky legs he walked...following the thick reddish tail....inhaling his powerful scent.

*****


	104. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14: Subtle Arrangements

AN: SKS is being revised and updated. Feel free to send me any questions directly at prismakakkerra@hotmail.com  
Title: Saiyan Karma Sutra  
Pairings: VxG,GhxP,GtxTx others  
Warnings: Mpreg, Yaoi, violence, dom, silliness  
Author: PrismaKakkerra  
AN: 35 words  
***

There in his seat was the lord...asleep...looking like a demon in angels robes. He was no Kami…Goten had spoken to him about what the man’s henchman had said. This…demi god…he had come here…to bond with him…and kill Kakkarot…no…erase his beautiful mate from this life…

The way his mate’s servant spoke, it was like Lord Joven and his band of monsters had been going through time all along…killing his mate…and that was terrifying. At first he had hate in his heart for Begeta…she had taken his baby and wasn’t going to give him back. Now…now he thanked the goddess for this too was a gift. If his mate stayed with the goddess forever…he would be ok with that… as long as he never locked eyes with this…creature. 

As he got closer he noticed the kami was smiling. There was a innocence to his face…but he still smelled of dominance. A dominance he, Vegeta, would no longer ignore. He was here after all…to give it what it wanted. He just prayed the demi god would play into his hand. He leaned further and heard him whisper. "Kakkarot..."

 

All at once the trembling in his spirit stopped. The call of his mate’s name seemed to seal the vault of his pride. "My lord kami.."

 

With a stretch the kami woke. "Beautiful king...you return to me so soon...this pleases me..."

Vegeta smirked his arms crossing over his chest. "I thought that it might...I have come to...state my terms..."

The god was clearly caught off guard by his boldness. "I am your lord...there are no terms you could make...no deals you could barter with me.."

"Oh but I think there is....you see..." the short warrior straddled the kami's lap and smirked more at the blush on his face.

"....I think you have pinned for me for so long…you would do anything to please me. If this is true...I have conditions....and you will accept them if you want my attention...and no...my kami....I don’t mean my fuck...you have proven you can take that. I mean my affections...my passion...my love. If you accept my terms...I will let you court me...and be my mate."

At this the red head blushed darkly, hands skirting the kings smaller frame. "Name it Vegeta...anything...for it is true...I desire that you be mine fully..."

 

Vegeta chuckled and it was amusing to watch the lord tremble at the sound. He indeed had it bad. "If you want me...have me and me alone...touch my clan and I will hate you. Rutt with anyone else...I will never speak to you again. Do not speak to my children unless they speak to you and when you do you will not speak ill of Kakkarot. Do not harm my people...do not belittle me in front of anyone. I have paid for this seat in blood. I don’t care that you are a god. To me you will be my equal. You will have your own fucking seat. Bring the men you killed back to life. And…If Kakkarot returns...I will banish him...but you. You must swear to me that you will not lay a hand on him."

Joven frowned. "I will agree to this under my own terms. I will not touch another…but I must have their worship. Mate with each other if they must, but it will be in my honor. Not in their own. Also…you will not speak of him again..."

Mentally Vegeta cursed. His family was prepared for this…but he did not want them to share this burden. "I will not speak of him in kind unless it is to my children or my clan. And never in your presence. My clan are off limits.”

Joven growled. “ I cannot agree to this. I am being lenient with you out of affection, little king. You press too far. They will worship this lord... “

The flame haired saiyan also growled. “Fine. Do not touch them…they will do what is necessary…”

"Good. My intrigues are my own...you will stay out of my affairs unless they directly affect you."

Vegeta scoffed. "No. You will speak truth to me...or there is no deal. I expect my mate’s honesty and trust.”

The kami smirked at this and pulled him close. “You will accept this burden, Vegeta…truly become your lord’s mate…completely…”

A dark blush formed across tanned cheeks. “Yes…but to do this..we will train so we are on equal footing.."

Joven laughed but the king was serious. "Vegeta...your power will never-"

"It will...if your tale is true then I hold your power in me. We will bond when I can ascend to a kami. Do you accept..."

Joven sighed. He loved this beautiful…angry creature. In truth, he would give him anything for his heart. He would lower himself to his desires. Even this he would accept. He would deny him nothing. "Yes..."

"Good...now get the fuck out of my seat."

Joven laughed and stood with the king in his arms. Vegeta slid from him, desperately trying to ignore the fact that he had just made a deal with a devil. ‘This is for Kakkarot….he would do the same for me…he would not let this ruin our pride…’ 

For the first time in his life he knew what that pride was…it was not conquest…nor superiority…it was the small cubs that looked at him with his mates eyes…their beautiful boys who were now growing into strong men…their princess and her unwavering determination…when he looked at how they grew…how subtle he and Kakkarot melded in their characters….

...it was a great source of power for him. What a fool he was…feeling that he had no pride…they were his pride…their pride. And he would not let a god diminish it. With that feeling in his heart he walked out without a word to the lord. 

Joven seemed put off by this and a sigh left him as he watched his priest retreat. He assumed he and the beautiful king had made a step in the direction he wished, but all he could hear in his mind was Kakkarot…pride…

For years over spaces of destruction... over parallel times…he roamed…searching for the star so that he could walk the planet…so he could touch this beautiful saiyan…hold him…it seemed ludicrous that some pathetic mortal could hold his creation’s heart. He was the kami of all saiyans…he made Vegeta for his pleasure…how was it that the son of Begeta affected him so…

Even stranger, he dreamed of his enemy. Kakkarot…how he made his heart flutter and his need swell in what could only be described as a dream. He did not dream…he was a god..he had no need for rest. It could be his power waning after the long trip to this space…or it could be something else. Whatever it was, he would not let it stop his plans. He would have Vegeta and this world.

In the blue fire of his eyes Joven rested in determination…he swore he would have the kings heart…that for his love he would debase himself. No mortal would have what was his. Deep in his resolution he took stride beside the shorter man, watching the flush of heat cover his face. He longed to reach out to him…to ease his pain…but the kami knew. In the kings eyes he had taken too much already. 

They came to the dinning room where everyone sat waiting for what was to come. When they saw the king there was collective sigh of relief, but when the red haired saiyan joined him...they all grew tense. Vegeta raised his hand. "Lord Joven will join us for dinner..."

The two sat and Kakkaron growled. "Son of a-"

Joven frowned at the impudence. "Mind your tongue vessel."

Vegeta just picked up his youngest cub and stroked his hair. "Apologize to my grand father...what you have done to them is revolting...you should he ashamed."

 

The kami actually blushed. "But Vegeta-"

"Do it now..."

The lord sighed. He loved him...he had waited for him this long...he would not let a petty disagreement ruin his plans. He turned to the large saiyan. "Kakkaron...I apologize...it was not right of me to use you that night...I simply wished to see Vegeta...and you two were closest..."

The old saiyan growled but said no more. Bulma slammed her fist on the table. "Vegeta this is bullshit!!"

Yamcha agreed. He loved Vegeta...after all these years...for another man to just come and hurt him... "Vegeta he's coming b-"

The king just continued to rock his cub, un fazed by their outrage. They would need to get used it. "Lord Kami has chosen me...out of all saiyans. He has deemed me worthy enough to bond with him. You do not have to like it...but you will respect him. I don’t want to hear another fucking word about it."

Bra growled. "Tell your bitch to bring back my father..."

Joven smirked. There was much of his beautiful Vegeta in this female. "If I could...I would do so princess...she does not listen to anyone...I understand children...I understand you see this lord as a monster...but my intentions for your king are pure...I love him deeply..."

At the comment the flame haired king blushed.

Gohan frowned. "What happens when my dad comes back..."

Joven rested his hand on cheek in amusement, a smirk on his face. "I will do nothing if Kakkarot returns as I promised Vegeta. In return I will expect worship…all of you will mate as worship to your god. I will expect your offerings to be sincere. “

Piccolo growled so loudly their cubs scooted from the table. “Worship…”

Blue eyes sparkled at him and the demi felt hate and lust in his heart. “Yes…you know the kind that I speak of, namek. The kind that my vessel bestowed upon you. The next time you have such an offering you will provide it in my presence. Provide an exceptional offering and I will give you…pleasure…” 

Dai-ki looked down at Gohan and they both seemed to have an understanding. The older saiyan was right. Someone had to feed the creature. 

No one trusted him but had no more strength to speak and what was said seemed to satisfy their curiosity. They ate in silence. Once the meal was done the king put his cubs to bed. While he could not sleep with Vegeta jr as he promised, he did tell him of his grandfather Gohan and the cub seemed content. Inside the flame haired man swore he would tell their cub that story no matter how he felt....so he remembered he swore his life to his mate. No matter what....that he belonged to Kakkarot...and they made beautiful cubs...and a beautiful life. He kissed the small saiyan’s cheeks then left him in the care of his older brother. Before he could withdraw from the room Goten hugged him. "He will come back, dad...if you need to see his face...."

 

The short warrior trembled as he clutched the teen’s hand as it rested on his stomach. "I will look at you and your brothers..."

 

"Right....he would be proud of you...we are proud of you..."

"Thanks brat.....speak to your sister and brothers...and the woman and Yamcha...you seem to be the only one that gets it.."

"I will..." He wish he could take refuge with his cubs...stay here with the short copy of his mate and wait for his return...pretend a demon didn’t await him in his bed chambers...but that wasn’t reality. He pulled from the teen and left the room.

 

****


	105. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15: Asserted Dominance

AN: SKS is being revised and updated. Feel free to send me any questions directly at prismakakkerra@hotmail.com  
Title: Saiyan Karma Sutra  
Pairings: VxG,GhxP,GtxTx others  
Warnings: Mpreg, Yaoi, violence, dom, silliness  
Author: PrismaKakkerra  
AN: 35 words  
***  
When Goku walked in the cabin he barely had time to note the humble furnishings as the fierce desire of Joven beckoned him. "Kakkarot!" he heard him call out, his tone a mixture of dominance and heat.

"Coming!" The earth raised saiyan called back, and followed the unnerving sent of the lord. He entered a small room at the back of the cabin and cursed as he found Joven laying nude, legs stretched wide. "Fuck..."

The red head smirked, eyes flickering to note his erection. "Praise Kakkarot...I desire praise...come and swallow your lord’s cock…" he said a decadent voice and his eyes closed more, allowing thick straight lashes to touch his cheeks.

This would be dangerous...he knew. He felt the rising pit of fear in his stomach as he approached...it was the fear of uncertainty...the fear of what he would do to this...creature when he got his hands on him. This saiyan had no idea what he was capable of. Vegeta knew...he had watched him destroy worlds...crush foes...it was this that excited his mate on their first sexual encounter...the very thought that he could ruin him with his power turned the flame haired king into a desperate lover...one who would not be denied his pleasure.

This saiyan...this dream mate...while he thought he knew...he did not. And Goku was enjoying that fact...the idea that he could...wreck this man with his touch...make him into desperate saiyan...corrupt him with his body...

He dropped to his knees in front of that perfection and lost his confidence. He was a mere mortal, and this saiyan was a god...the god of all saiyans...and his body begged to be worshiped...wept over. His muscled were like carved stone over silky sheets...his skin rippled over the sharp cuts of his hipbones...the thick muscles of his thighs twitched and dripped sin as he breathed..no...this was not the body that was made in battle...this body had never trained...it was born perfect…

Goku trembled as his mouth hovered over the large shaft and his mouth watered..

Watered.

His sex was beautiful...large...angry. Veins lined the throbbing flesh with pulsing lines...the base was large and thick...too thick for someone of his stature. Never in his life did he desire so greatly to be submissive...it was frightening...this saiyan...scared him. Chocolaty eyes dared to stare upward at the demon and his hair was grabbed tightly. "Is it not beautiful Kakkarot...I see how you quiver..your heat is begging for it..” His heart pounded in his chest..he would die right here. Before he ever tasted his sinfulness. He was...too excited.

“If Vegetasei had not been over run with Icejins we would be at my palace...with you my dominate...tied up...you cock forever hard for this body... I’d come to you in the heat of the day...and fuck your mouth when I pleased...much like this..." and then that thick sex was forced between his lips and the Z fighter moaned loudly at the taste of him, his own manhood dripping seed. The lord pounded those lips till his own heat rose and a mixture of a cry and dark laughter fell from his lips. He pulled the younger saiyan up by his hair and there was delight in his eyes at the seed dripping from reddened lips. "Did you like the taste of it..."

Goku panted his eyes serious with heat. He was drunk from his demonic heat and angry at how easily he used him for his pleasure. "Yes..."

"I thought so...my dominate.. I would make you mine this way...in the heat of the day..." The crimson haired lord moaned, pressing his heated face into the red curls of his need. "Only when you were so enraged...so angry with want would I let you have me....and your worship would be...exquisite. You would try to break your lord with your passion...wouldn’t you..."

"Yes…" If he could he would do so now. Turn that smug face into one of terror. One of utter submission.

Joven saw the anger in his eyes...how he wanted to ruin his pride. He saw...fire. "Pretend with me now...release you anger Kakkarot....your pain. I desire worship…"  
Goku needed no other words from the cocky lord. He snatched from his grip and tore his already tattered clothing to shreds. He watched his dream mate look over him with curiosity and then fear. He reveled in his fear. Bathed in it. “Joven...you stare at me as if we have not shared a bed...”

“Kakkarot-”  
He snatched him from his comfortable position and whipped him around till he stood, bent over the bed with his hand tightly on his throat. “I don’t like to be teased….” he whispered dangerously. He rubbed his need between the slick heat of the star god and watched him lose his dominance in the wake of his own. “ Feel that….”

Joven shook in the warrior’s grasp. “Yesss….”

“Do you want this...I play rough...you will be hurt….I will not be easy on you Joven...I will not let you take refuge in your title...I will not stop until I am satisfied because you need this...”

The other seemed undone by his words...his heat was terrifying...the slickness between his cheeks intensified and he watched his head fall to the bed before hearing his reply. “Do it Kakkarot...I submit...ruin me...”

And the third class warrior did, forcing into his tight, slick heat, groaning as he watched the lord’s body twitch and jerk at the girth of his desire. He pushed past the resistance of his canal, over his pleasure and demanded entrance to his mating basin. Red spikes tossed up as their owner screamed his ecstasy. He couldn’t ever remember being so undone by his lover’s desire before….and it angered him. It angered the lord to feel how he twitched and how his body strained in shock. It angered him that he could feel him where no man had ever touched….

...and he didn’t know why. Kakkarot was his mate...they had cubs...surely he had claimed his body before….so why did this feel like the first time? He raised to his hands and looked over his shoulder at the young warrior, the look of defilement on his face. Goku smirked shakily. “You asked for it...its too much isn’t it...it isn’t even all the way inside….”

“You bastard...”

The third class warrior smiled more and leaned against his back. “Shh...don’t be like that...I was only teasing you...” He pushed against him and the tip of his sex pressed deeply against the basin of his desire. Hot liquid spilled over the younger saiyan’s cock and the red head lord gasped and whined in his throat. Fuck. If he pushed any deeper…the lord feared what it would do to him…who was this saiyan…surely he would not allow anyone this much dominance over him. He felt the small opening to his core stretch wider…and the thickness of his mate’s crown…how heavy it was against him. Green eyes widened. His entire frame trembled. His hips moved as if possessed, body aching for more.   
Goku smirked at that sound. Yes…he knew what that meant..and he could feel it too. How desperate they both were to finish this...how the flesh tugging at his manhood contracted and released, begging for more of him. They both were shaking with it. “See...it feels good right? You’re spilling all over me….” The pale warrior whispered in a pant. His hips pressed further and the crown of his sex forced its way into that heat completely. Joven cursed his name fist turning the tidy sheets into ribbons. “Fuck- Kakkarot-why”

The younger saiyan groaned. He was so sexy when he said his name like that. His voice much deeper than his own…sounded so torn and full of anger. “Because you asked for it...it feels so good inside you...almost there….” He whispered. With a hiss he stroked forward and filled the liquid filled basin with his need, his manhood digging into its bottom. Joven clawed the sheets and moaned brokenly, tears at the corner of his eyes. “Fuck Kakkarot- not there-”  
“That’s your spot isn’t it...” The uneven haired saiyan growled as he began to stroke into that heated body, making sure to dip into his mating spot. He gripped tanned hips and watched the god lose himself in their matting, his hips raising, his knees taking comfort in the beds edge. He heard a gravely cry as his strokes turned into light thrusts, and his callus hands held him to keep him there. “See...I told you it felt good...spread your legs more...that will make it feel better...”

Angry red eyes turned to look at him from the bed as the man spread wider on the bed’s edge, but he didn’t stop. “See...now you can feel it more right….” Those deep thrusts became sharp and fast. The kami’s body was so tight and slick...and that angry face...reminded him of his king...and how he felt their first time...he could see shame from his submission...but he would break him of that. Though he couldn’t transform here, he could feel his ki and raised it until he felt the change to super saiyan. The god felt it as well as his thrusts grew harder, deeper. Those red eyes shut tight as the lord screamed obscenities. “Fuck-Kakkarottahhhdamnit!!” He was pounded into the mattress by his mate’s dominance and it felt shameful and so fucking good. His own hips grew a rhythm of their own and when they were not in sync he growled. “Fuck me-”

“Silence...I am fucking you...” Kakkarot growled, and violent slammed into his pleasure, watching the smaller saiyan spill seed. “AHHHFUCK-”

“Yess...feel that...you’ve come twice now...” He snatched him from the bed and slammed him down repeatedly on his desire, watching the man’s eyes roll. Speech was lost too him now. Only the deep whines of pleasure spilled from his lips…only tears could be seen in his eyes….only painful jerks could be felt from his form as the kami lost his dominance. Deep bloody scratches spilled life fluid from the ripples of his back and it was then the third class warrior also lost a part of himself. They were rutting…deeply…painfully…and he forgot. He forgot this saiyan was his enemy….he forgot what he came to this place for….he forgot to keep a piece of himself. 

The older saiyan cried out and tightened viciously around his sex as he came for a third time sweaty flesh arching backwards to the heavens. Kakkarot growled deep in his chest with approval and fell across the bed with the sobbing kami under him. “Look at you…can’t remember when it felt this good right? This is my fuck…” 

Joven sobbed into his arm even as his hips ground into equally sweaty flesh. “ You bastard-“

Red hair was gripped tightly and bites were trailed down a perfect chest leaving rivulets of blood. “You are my bitch....stop pretending….take this cock…” He pounded into him again and watched him whine.   
The star god wrapped his arms around the strong column of this…creatures neck and his legs spread wider as he gave into the forceful pleasure, his mouth wide. It was like he didn’t know who he was…who was this..monster forcing release from him…making his body tremble…making it swell and grow into the deepest star fires..

That thickness sank so completely into his mating spot that he was overwhelmed and began to voice his pleasure aloud. The way he slammed in...tore open his heat…pounded the walls of his desire. The lord grew mad with pleasure. He could not help it. Kakkarot took his dominance. He didn’t even ask for it. “Ah-ah-ahhh-ah-ahhh!!”

The earth raised saiyan moaned as that channel relaxed around him and allowed his thrusts to get deeper. “That’s it…take it…”   
While Kakkarot subdued the lord, Goku felt a familiar ki. He couldn’t see him, but all too soon he felt his mate’s calming presence and smiled. ‘Kakkarot…Geta…he’s safe…’

 

‘He fucking better be. See if you can reach him earthling. I’m going to end this…’  
Before they could stop they were rutting on the small bed, both lost in pleasure. Joven gripped his mate’s hair as he weakly tried to hold on. “Kak-ka-rot!! No more!!” 

“Take it!!” His mate growled as his nailed him into the bedding. Screams and moans turned into shrieks and they fell off the edge. Goku lost his power, head buried against the lords neck. He panted.“ So….so good…”

Joven weakly slapped him. Damn…you…Kakka…rot…”

“You…started…it..”   
****

Before the king could reach his room he felt a familiar ki. His heart leapt and his tail fluffed before resting around his waist. It couldn’t be….

…but his heart and his ki said it was so. He felt… Kakkarot! The poor warriors eyes grew glazed with tears. “I knew you wouldn’t stay away!” He broke out and flew down the hall toward his mate’s scent, his entire body awakened with excitement. Kakkarot would stop that creature and he would make it a law that he could never leave again. He tore through the door of their bedroom where he found his mate’s beautiful scent to be strongest, but only the kami lay in his bed. 

“Ka-ka-rot!!” 

Vegeta groaned. The sexy creature was grinding into their sheets…moaning his mates name…in his sleep. “What the hell…” 

He moved closer to the large bed and his arousal stirred at the sight. This beautiful…mad creature…who swore he would end his mates life…

…he was dreaming of his Kakkarot. Rutting him to death. 

Tanned hips jerked and the sleeping lord’s hips spread wide as his cries grew. Hate filled green eyes turned to him. “Fuck!! Kakkarot-why-“

The king was perplexed. He was very turned on by the act. That wasn’t a question. He was confused however….the closer he got to the tree trunks of the bed…the stronger his mate’s powerful scent grew…till it was as if the silly man stood right infront of him…fucking the kami into oblivion. While his eyes were open, Lord Joven did not recognize his presence…he was too trapped in his pleasure. 

As if an invisible hand gripped him, the lean saiyan god flipped over and his legs were spread wide. That thick…soft, red tail began to take care of his..ache. Vegeta stepped closer as the sleeping man began to sob and mumble. He stood right at the edge of the bed and it was as if his mate was in his place. Hesitantly, he whispered to his lover, praying he would here. ‘Kakkarot….’

‘Vegeta? Vegeta is that you?!’

The mighty king fell to his knees in front of the bed and clutched the boards. ‘Kakkarot! Kakkarot where are you?! Come home this instant!’

‘Sorry Geta…I can’t…’  
‘Please….’

‘I want to…but I have to make Lord Joven like me...don’t be mad…but I need him to be my mate…that way he will love me too. He is apart of you and I love all of you very much Vegeta. Please take care of Lord Joven and the boys till I can get there…’

‘Kakkarot wait-“

The kami arched off the bed and came deeply before collapsing on the bed. Vegeta just stared. Tried to process the fact that despite all that he had done to stop anyone who dared, this creature…this demi god on the bed had placed himself between he and his mate. He tried to also recognize his mate’s words…that he and this creature were connected…

Eyes that were now blue as the earth sky stared at him, and there was a great tremble in the lords form. Vegeta smirked and stood to sit on the bed. He knew that look. It was the look of a broken pride…of submission. He scooted closer and his smirk turned into a grin. “My lord…I see you have met my mate….” 

The star god said nothing. Vegeta looked at his trembling hands and chuckled. “ He has fucked the dominance out of you…hasn’t he…” 

Joven could not meet those eyes. He looked away and Vegeta laughed aloud. “I do not know how that just happened but you should know….he is never…going to let you have it back. Even if you take him he will still control the situation…”

Joven blushed darkly and shaky legs were pulled up to his chest. “How dare that filthy-“

“Yes…I say it often as well. I had forgotten who my dominant was….” The flame haired warrior let out a sigh and felt all the stress he was holding go with it. “I will prepare you for his arrival.” 

Joven snarled. “You will banish that ingrate!” 

Vegeta nodded. “If that is what you want…but you will not feel this way soon. Fuck I never thought we would have another mate…” He looked at the angry god and got in bed with him fully, curling into his arm. Feeling at last safe because where ever his daimana was, he was already fixing this. He just had to work with him. He laid his hand on the kami’s chest and some of his shaking subsided. “I have come to be your mate, little king. Not that stupid, fowl-“

“Yes he is an idiot…” The king said with a yawn, relaxing into his gods’ arm. “He is a idiot with a big dick and a bigger heart. “

“I will kill him if he comes near you…”

“Sure. I believe you. I didn’t know gods slept. How did that happen anyway…”

Joven growled. “I am helping him on Amara…the other side of me…must be allowing him access to my mind…I could go and kill him in his sleep.” 

Vegeta smiled. “Sure you could…but if you loved me you would give Kakkarot a shot at winning your heart. “

“I have no heart..”

At this, the king pulled the sheet up and sighed again. Having his mate’s scent in the room was very relaxing. “I did not have a heart either…until Kakkarot gave me a piece of his.”

“You are breaking our agreement…”

The amused saiyan reached up and kissed the lords frowning lips. “I am being honest. I am to be your mate…let there be no lies between us…I am happy you have a chance to know him. You will see he is…wonderful.”

****


	106. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16: A Forbidden Passion

AN: SKS is being revised and updated. Feel free to send me any questions directly at prismakakkerra@hotmail.com  
Title: Saiyan Karma Sutra  
Pairings: VxG,GhxP,GtxTx others  
Warnings: Mpreg, Yaoi, violence, dom, silliness  
Author: PrismaKakkerra  
AN: 35 words  
***

Piccolo sat on the balcony of his chambers with his claws stroking the large mound of his stomach. His mate watched him from the bed, slumped over his knees with a hand in his hair. “Pic koi…stop this…”

The other demi blushed darkly, his eyes turning to his sheepish mate. “You tried to bribe me with food. Do I look like your father? I’m fucking angry…”

“Sorry. I am too…but this isn’t helping and it’s bad for the baby….come here…” The demi whispered, moving the sheets to accommodate him. Without hesitation the older warrior moved to the bed, his dark purple robes dragging across the moon lit floor. He sat down and instinctively began to purr, his head falling to his mate’s shoulders. His nostrils flared as he inhaled the rich scent of his mate. He missed that smell. It had effectively calmed him down, but he missed his friend. His mind was racing…trying figure out a way to help Vegeta…save Goku…protect their cubs. Vegeta. He had already earned his respect and friendship long ago, but on this night, he had taken a piece of his heart. The short arrogant bastard had done what he had to..so he could sit here like this…with his cub of a mate at his side. 

Gohan smiled and wrapped his arms around him, stroking the home of their cub. It was just like his lover to worry about everyone. He saw him relax and let his mind drift from his uncomfortable thoughts. “ That’s better…I trust my parents. They will figure this out…in the mean time…I should be taking care of you. We haven’t given him a name yet…”

Emeralds looked up at him and the younger saiyan blushed as well. His lover had grown even more beautiful in his pregnancy…he hated that he missed these changes. Where normally muscle lied, smooth heated flesh remained. His arms sheened with the moonlight…the light pink and green silhouetted by an almost violet purple. His lips had grown soft and plump…as if he had been kissed till they were bruised. That almost neon violet was there too…right around the corners of his mouth and thickened lines of his lips. It even lied in the curves of his neck and chest. The more he followed the glow the more he wondered…how had he grown to be this beautiful. His skin…the brilliant lime flecks in his eyes….it reminded him of a passion flower. Yes…that is what he was now. When his need grew to great the teacher touched those lips, and the black lashes of his mate dropped, curling about the rise of his cheeks. “Fuck koi…you are so beautiful…” 

Piccolo purred louder at the near growl in his student’s tone. The warm breeze of the night gusted his mate’s arousing scent over him and the bristles of his tail raised and batted the bed sheets. He heard him chuckle deep in his chest and began to tremble. They had not mated fully since they had returned…and it was Solaris…

 

Stupid kid…he could feel his thoughts through their bond. How the young father thought he was beautiful…and wondered how this had become his life. He was the beautiful one…made of all muscle and ivory silk. Eyes warm and so direct with how they shared their chocolate gaze. Strong but always humble. The very look of his mate was his undoing…and after all they had been through…at this moment…he did not fear submission. No…he gladly welcomed him…desperately needing to feel this godly man wreak havoc on his body. 

The pale flesh of his lovers chin touched his cheek and a wet, rough tongue dragged up to the point of his ear and swirled down behind it to his neck. Piccolo whined in his throat, voice much louder than he’d like. “Gohanahhh n-not there…the brats are in the other room…”

That rich voice was right there…in his very sensitive ear…breathing…blowing over the wetness… “Not angry anymore…right…” 

How could anyone keep their anger? So wrapped in dominance…fully encased in this…wonderful heat. The hands that held him curved up under his arms and he was lifted into his mate’s lap. The now shaking namek let out deeper whine in his throat. His mate’s earthly attire did nothing to hide the rigid cock he now sat against. It twitched of it’s own volition and they both moaned as softly as they could when it pushed at his backside and settled between his cheeks. His mate started panting and the hands that held him shook. “Pic-kun…I think we should wait..”

His mate started to growl, but the young teacher growled louder. “Do you have any idea…how close I am to fucking you…I mean it. I am…. so.. fucking… hard. It’s dangerous in your condition. I need you to go in the room with the kids…or else…”

Piccolo felt his own need begin to weep seed at his talk. He wanted it so bad. His mate…teetering on the edge of his heat. Sexy little bastard. Green hips ground down and he grinned as his mate let out a deep moan. “I want it… just hurry and be quiet or you’ll wake up our brats..” 

Gohan bit his lip. Pichan and Pan were asleep in the other room. He didn’t think his lover understood. He wanted to bury himself inside until he screamed for him to stop. He wanted fuck the screws from their bed…and pound his walls until he couldn’t walk. He wanted to stab into the pit of him and never let him go again. Was this Solaris….his need never felt so urgent. ‘ Fine…but I am going to do this my way…tell me if it hurts..’ he said mentally, untying the purple robe till his lover’s form lay masked in the moonlight. Piccolo started to growl but instead turned his head to the crook of his neck. ‘ Not like this…damn it what if they wake up and come in here…’

His mate seemed to ignore him, pulling his lean thighs over his muscled ones, opening them wider than need be. The hands gripping him from under his arms clutched his limbs behind him and before he could protest his mate fell backwards on the bed. His calves were pinned under his mate’s legs and the bed…his arms pulled up past their heads. 

No. 

The poor pregnant warrior looked down at his large stomach and found he could not stop a growl of embarrassment. His mate whispered harshly in his ear. “Shut up…. or you’ll wake the kids….” 

It was too embarrassing…he felt too exposed. The green flesh of his thighs began to flex as he squirmed and the namek could feel his lover’s growing sex rubbing at his back side. ‘Why are you running from it…you said you wanted my fuck…’

Green hips arched as Piccolo tried to break from his confines, but his mates hips just rose to meet his now naked flesh. Rubbing, grinding that cloth covered sex against the crease of his back side and the under fluff of his tail. Fuck he was so dominant…so possessive…the way his hips rolled against him…how he held him as if his struggles were nothing. Piccolo was pulled into his heat. He needed to feel his dominance…needed to be possessed. His hips dropped down into his mate’s lap and Gohan cursed under harsh pants “Shit…I’m going to come…” 

The rubbing against that heated back side was too much…the cloth of his beige slacks…it tugged at the skin of his cock..and the way his mate was grinding down… 

The Son child gripped his lover’s green hips as his own slammed against him several times and hot seed spilled out inside his pants and seeped to slack his mate’s soft bottom. The prince let out a shaky breath. ‘Sorry koi…I couldn’t hold it…’

Piccolo purred, hair sticking to his forehead. ‘You horny bastard…what about my needs…”

Gohan growled low into his ear. “ There is more where that came from…go ahead….” 

Damn horny saiyan.

Piccolo shuddered at his talk. That voice that wasn’t deep enough to be husky and not high enough to sound sweet was in his ear again…his request sounded…dangerous to the older demi. With shaking hands he stretched a hand down and lifted to unbutton and unzip his lover’s soiled pants. No sooner that the zipper was down, the large, thick cock sprang up and smacked his ass.

Shit. 

Seed began to drizzle down his cheeks and Piccolo hissed, trying his best to be quiet. He grabbed the heated flesh and positioned it at his entrance. He tried to press down against it, but either it had grown too large or he had grown too tight because it started to stretch him in an ungodly way and his own desire began to ease their union and soak the bed. He gasped and so did his mate. “Fuck Piccolo!” 

 

He had said that out loud. There was movement in the other room and they both stilled. ‘Damn it you are going to wake up the brats!’ 

‘I’m sorry! Why is it feel like that-like we’ve never done this before…its so tight…’ Short black hair pressed against the sheets as Gohan attempted to go deeper. The head of his sex finally punched through that tight, moist opening and they both jerked. ‘Fuck-too much!” Piccolo jerked up to pull from him but his mate grabbed his hips and slowly pushed him down. ‘If you don’t relax I cant get deeper …’

Green cheeks tinted darkly at his talk. ‘I am fucking relaxed-ahh don’t move so fast-damn it!” He felt it stretch much him much further than before…and all he could do was lay against him and take it.. There was a low growl vibrating in his mate’s chest. He was drunk on how good it felt and how painful it seemed. He could feel the saiyan’s tail circle the head of his manhood before tightening around it like a vice and his claws He could also smell blood. Through their bond, Gohan felt his pain and shuddered as he pulled from his heat. They both groaned as he sat up and turned his mate around to sit in his lap, licking his cheek. He could see tears in his eyes. ‘ Oh Pic-kun…I’m sorry…I don’t know what’s wrong…’

‘Maybe I am too pregnant for this…’

‘Maybe you’re right…’ He whispered, and took his lover’s hands in his own and wrapped them around his sex. ‘…this is all for you…see how excited you’ve made me…’

‘Yes…I…I want it…but Gohan….I am knocked up…stretching like that…it takes up too much energy…I….I can’t take this in my current state…’

Gohan smirked. ‘So that’s why…’

Truthfully, the older demi had no idea why it happened…he should be able to take him…he always had…now it seemed his body was resisting their mating. Before he could ponder the thought there was yelling in the hall. 

The two jumped to get dressed. When the door opened they found a distraught Maverok on the carpeted floor with Jace The boy was laying limp at his side. Staring at nothing. 

“Jace!! Begeta please!!” 

His larger bond mate was banging on every door down the hall. “ Lady Bulma!! Trunks!! Fucking someone get out here!!” 

Gohan ran to them and stooped to look into the distant hazel eyes of his brother. “ What happened to him?!!”

The pregnant soldier sobbed into his arm. “ I don’t know!! Zeek found him like this!!” 

Bulma came out from her room and frowned. “ Come on guys get him off the floor and to the lab!!” 

Piccolo stared as Vegeta and Joven appeared from the kings bedroom. Vegeta looked at him with questioning eyes, but his old friend only stared challengingly at the red headed saiyan. The flame of the warrior’s hair swept as he dropped to his knees before his mate’s child…

Scratches…bite marks….blood. He dared gaze into the empty eyes of the earth child and his stomach dropped. His mate had told him to watch their children….and he had let one get raped on Solaris…

Angry tears spilled from the kings eyes as he snatched the teen from his mate’s grip and turned to the frowning god. “ I want him found and dead…”

Joven also had hate in his heart at the sight. Beautiful Jace…his most trusted servant…he had watched him come into this life, despite all on lookers. He also knew who did this. The thick finger prints on the boy’s thigh were a dead give away. He looked at the beautiful king and nodded. “ I will burn him in the fires for what he has done to Jace…” 

Onyx met a now wild blue as if testing the quality of their truth. He had no choice but to trust him…he knew without his mate he was in no condition to fight whatever hell this demi god had brought to his kingdom. No will could turn this situation around. His son was hurt….and yet again as he stood among his clan, he, Vegeta….king of all Saiyans..was ashamed. He spare a final glance towards Piccolo, hoping something in them would give him strength, but there was nothing but disappointment. “Vegeta he needs to go into the tank..” Bulma whispered, and put a hand on his shoulder, leading him away from his shame. 

Joven turned to the couple and smirked. “ You look disappointed Namek…”

 

Piccolo growled and his stood at his side. “ This won’t last…you may be able to control Vegeta now, but my dad is coming back, so you can wipe that ugly grin off your face!!”

Joven waved a hand and the two dropped to their knees. He bent down to watch them tremble, feel their meekness in his presence. His smirk grew. “ So defiant…you think I delight in these intrigues…but I do not…I care nothing about breaking up you little clan. What I do care about…” A tanned finger tilted the Namek’s face and his mate growled loudly, struggling to stand. Piccolo hissed, blush dark and eyes burning with his rage. “ …is pleasure..I care that you have attempted to have it….knowing I have demanded worship….” That finger skimmed down the flush green of the older demi’s collarbone and he looked at his mate with the girth of his fear resting in his gaze. Gohan stopped struggling and dropped his head. “ Please….”

The god arched a brow, his large red tail flickering at the Son child’s cheek. “ Please what….you know what I asked for…do you think that would change?”

“No-we are sorry….just please…please…don’t hurt him…..please…” The teachers form began to shake with his weeping. If his words cost him his mate…his heart…if he lost him again he was sure he’d die. He just couldn’t do another 6 months of Malice..not now that he had him here… 

Joven smiled. The child’s devotion to his mate was beautiful…and even with his mate being so heavy with cub, he could see he was his star light. It made him think of his little king, and his promise to keep his hands off his clan. The delicate claw rested with their brothers on his thigh. He couldn’t let this cost him his future mate. Perhaps there were other ways to acquire worship… “Fine…I will be forgiving….” He released his hold on them and the Namek fell into his mate’s arms. “ You will be the first to provide offering as tribute for my good humor…” And with that he walked down the hall in search of his rogue servant. His mind was less on pleasure and more on the now vivid dreams of Kakkarot which seemed to even curse his waking sight. 

*** 

He left after that. Goku tried to reason with himself that it was for Vegeta…but the moment he heard his mate pleas for him to come home, the conquest lacked fulfillment. The god was also enraged. He practically kicked him out of the hut for what he had done. To his saiyan side, it just seemed that the submissive was hormonal, but the Z fight knew he had taken something from Joven…more than he had ever taken from Vegeta. The way the man cried….begged. It was as if the very fabric of his self was broken in that moment. Who he was before their rutting was gone. The cold blue of his eyes seemed to say that he wished he’d die for his crimes…and secretly, the third class warrior wished too. He wished he never came here…never seen those eyes or felt his touch. 

It was Vegeta all over again…the god was so defiant…so aggressive. He demanded his dominance and cried for him to stop. It made his heart a mush of emotions, and most of it was guilt and longing.   
Trees always seemed to calm his spirit, so Goku decided to walk the rock laddened paths of the forest. His eyes wandered, hoping to see a squirell or small bird, but it was barren. It brought him back to the understanding that he was alone here. Somewhere in the kami’s mind he was in a dream…but this dream hurt his heart and his head. Kakkarot also seemed affected, because he took to growling at the lack of scent in the air and how this Vegetasei sucked. 

Goku agreed. It did suck. It didn’t have Vegeta. Gogeta. Little Vegta. Goten, Gohan, and Trunks. Bra and Kein. It was a empty useless mess. “I wanna go home!!!” He screamed out to the void, but nothing answered. 

Hours later he went back to the small hut but found the man sitting with two cubs by the river. The boys saw him and even with their reddish hair he knew they were his as their grins peaked. They jumped when they saw him. "Daddy-" but the older saiyan growled at them. "Vegeta...Begeta...go to bed. "

 

"But mommy-" the red headed saiyan growled again and they scampered into the hut. Goku blushed darkly. It was obvious that they were mates...and he had broken trust between them and hurt the man... "Hey...."

 

"Hey yourself Kakkarot....if you have come back to apologize forget it. It is your right to do as you please with me...I just cannot allow such monstrous behavior in front of our cubs. You swore on your life that you would worship me...it is why I allowed you to be my dominant instead of taking you that night. I submit to you against my nature, Kakkarot...and you have become a fucking beastly thing…."

"I didn’t mean to...I..."

"We let your heat go unappeased for too long...this is my fault...I just thought it would be different than when we were pregnant with the twins...you seemed different. But now I see anger in your heart for your lord..in your mind...you wish me dead.." the red head sighed and stood up to face him. "If you love our children at all you will sleep outside so they can’t see the shame in your eyes..."

 

"But Joven-"

 

"I will forgive you in time...when this cub becomes too much for me..for now...I command that you do as I ask."

 

He didn’t say much to the man after that. They hunted, cooked, cleaned around each other, but Joven said nothing to him. Goku suspected he feared him...which he should. He feared himself and what he did to the man...he’d never do that to Vegeta...and even worse...he smelled as if he bore a cub. He was unsure if he knew or not, but his silence said that he did. He never looked him in the eye...but he knew. Most nights he thought of Vegeta and watched the stars...the Kami Realm was desolate...only his ki and that of the Lord rested here...he couldn’t even power up.

He would stare into the hut window and watched the pregnant saiyan play with the boys...sometimes the child Vegeta would sneak out at night and just stare at him. 

One night the boy came over and punched him. "You are an idiot father..."

 

"I know..."

"Make up with him soon...if you hurt him again. I will kill you.." the child said but there was only sadness in his tone. He curled into his robes and cried to sleep. Goku stared at the copy of his mate and held him tightly. He wondered if his Vegeta loved Joven also...if he was a monster...or just a saiyan who as he saw the flame haired man fell in love. Just like him.

In the morning Joven shifted in the furs and as always counted his cubs heads as he did, but when he only felt one head he jumped up. He found Vegeta sitting in his fathers lap outside and the older saiyan smiled at him. “ Morning…”

"Don’t try to win his heart it belongs to me."

 

" Don’t be like that...I cant help it...he is very beautiful..."

 

"Yes.. He is. You are not worthy...neither am I. Give him to me...I will put him to bed." Joven tried to put the child in his father’s arms but he clung to him. Goku smiled. "Aww...he is so cute..."

****

He trained by himself and came back to sleep on the floor. The man never asked him to come to bed. At those times he wished it was Vegeta...that they were in a world away from harm..

He was the only pain here. He felt the had done something to ruin a relationship he was unaware existed. In this life, Kakkarot cared for Joven...and it seemed he had done something to sever their relationship. He had become more worried when the red headed saiyan began to show proof of his pregnancy. He reached to help him with a bundle of logs and the man jumped dropping everything in his hands. “Kakkarot-”

“You are pregnant...this is not work for a pregnant saiyan...”

“I am sorry….”

“No Joven...I am sorry...I have been treating you like you were...someone else...I have hurt you...and now you afraid of me...”

“I fear no one...do you think this is easy Kakkarot? Here on our planet I was a lord...I submitted to you because you begged me...because you said this would make you stronger...”

“You are right...I am sorry...I will not hurt you again...” He whispered, picked up the firewood and walked off. Joven looked at the back of the saiyan he called mate and for the first time in weeks, longed for him to hold him and some how forget he had debased himself for lust. For the unruly power of the saiyan he called Kakkarot.


	107. Chapter 17

***  
The castle halls were quiet as the incident spread like wildfire. Goten felt responsible somehow. Had he and Trunks extended their search, he might have found Jace…before he was yet again hurt. It made the normally happy demi wish he could tear the mysterious masked figures to shreds. It made him hate what he had become on Vegetasei…but the more he thought the more he knew it did not start here. His reliance on others had started long ago. He relied on his brother…his father…

That time had to come to an end. His father leaving made him realize that. He could not rely on others to fight his battles. He roamed the castle in search of nothing and no one, his eyes dull as his mind laid active on how he could fix what had happened. He thought of Vegeta…how he truly was his father..he raised him in a way his father never had. As he found himself in the royal chambers he stared at the throne and he could still see Vegeta there. Naked. Chained. Helpless.

He had done nothing. He still continued to do nothing. “I should have done something…anything…” his self persecution was interrupted by footsteps. He found Zeek staring at him with cold eyes and inside he swore he was accusing him of Jace's pain. “I’m sorry…I looked for him everywhere..”

The large saiyan walked up and captured him by the throat. “Yes you did…but I am looking for you Son Goten…you murdered my kin…you raped my son..and everywhere I looked for you…in every time, some one else beat me to you…”

Goten coughed and struggled under the powerful grip. “W-What are you talking about-“

The cloaked warrior growled as he pulled out a blade from his hip. “I’m talking about you…you take the throne and kill my kin..I cannot save them in my time, but here I can. I am cleansing the universe of your filth!” 

The blade came down and Goten cried out as he caught it with his hands. They struggled and the demi just barely had the strength to kick him off. He flipped and skidded backwards on the polished floors, and immediately raised his ki to super saiyan. “I don’t know who the hell you are, but you’re not Zeek!”

The stranger lunged at him and they rolled on the floor, kicking, punching. Goten gripped his wrists with bloody hands but Zeek punched him viciously in the face. The young saiyan coughed blood and stared up at him as the large man grinned and raised his blade. In that time Goten thought of Trunks…of their three beautiful children, and his heart ached. He knew this would mean the death of not just himself, but Trunks as well. He saw their cubs growing up without parents…and he was reminded of himself. Alone without guidance. Just as the knife fell he whispered a prayer for his small family, and closed his eyes.

Joven and Vegeta walked in and the large saiyan cowered. “My lord God….”

Joven shook in anger. “You have dishonored me and forsake your duty as a priest..” The god waved his tail And pain coursed through his servants for. “My lord-“

Vegeta’s anger was renewed at the sight of Goten’s blood. He had yet again failed his clan. “Son are you ok?” He pulled the young demi to his feet. Goten wiped blood from his jaw and spit on the floor as he stared coldly at Joven. “Dad…I’m fine. Are you ok…”

Vegeta didn’t have any words to express himself or give the boy any reassurances. Instead he patted his back. “He will be dealt with tonight. Please rest. Watch over your brothers.”

Goten nodded, but his eyes had penetrated the space where Joven’s heart should be as if that alone was enough to stop its beat. He found a great hatred in his own heart at his weakness, and made a silent vow that never again he would he be rescued. 

***  
Vegeta walked the heavy trails of fruit trees and listened to the small calls of birds as they took refuge in under the light of the moon. Bardock was confused, and through their bond the old king felt the weight of the gods transgressions. Between them was the small ki of their cub. It was the only thing that held them together this Solaris. Without the golden light of the goddess, Bardock was like a frightened babe. It reminded his mate of old times far from here. When they were young and fearful of being caught in the palace walls.  
It wasn’t just the fear. It was also the mask of shame clouding the soldier’s eyes. Too long had he been ashamed. Ashamed of who he was as third class. Ashamed of what he had done while in command. Ashamed of his heart and how weak it appeared to their noble acquaintances. Vegeta had been raised by a war lord. He did not know shame. Even his poor judgement he stood on, making his foundations strong. Through the beautiful eyes of his mate he learned of life. Of suffering. Of what it meant to sacrifice. The flame haired saiyan felt the grooves of them growing soft at the appearance of Joven. It made him feel something he had never experienced. Sorrow. “Mate…it is our 30th walk in moonlight…have you nothing to say to me…”  
Bardock frowned as if offended, but kept their hands linked. “My sin has brought hell on our household…I hardly think it’s time to celebrate our bonds..especially since our son is being raped while we bask in the monster’s light…”  
Vegeta growled. “This is not our fault…and Vegeta…has chosen his position for this clans safety. We will not let our cub suffer alone. Which is why we are going to temple…”  
Bardock pulled his hood to not only to shade him from the light, but to distance himself from his mate and his hopefulness. He did not require pity. He needed atonement. He had ignored Begeta's warning when the females were brought to the palace…and in doing so, he has enraged their goddess. She was forsaking them…and nothing in the temple would sooth the pain of that knowledge.  
They made way to the stone temple off from the royal gardens and walked the moonstone path to the pillared arches. Men in cloaked brown robes chanted through the small field as they walked up the steps and through the essence smoke. Pass the pues the high priests knelt over tomes, eyes gazing into the circular opening that housed the moonlight. He did not turn to acknowledge them, but uttered, “You’d bring misfortune on her house after losing favor with the goddess….”  
Bardock frowned as he knelt and murmured his prayer. When he lifted his head he covered his hands in the sleeves of his robes. “I mean no disrespect father. I have come because the creature has taken over the palace. I have read the scriptures…but nothing speaks of it’s demise…”  
The old Saiyan called Sharta shook his head. “You wish to kill the God of all saiyans…Bardock son of Kakkarot…can you kill the Ozaru inside a saiyan without killing him? Can you cut the root of a tree and expect it to grow?”  
The soldier blushed and looked away.  
“Our lord god is one with us as he is one with the goddess. We are his mortal Saimina, only hear to give him pleasure. King Vegeta must sacrifice his pride if he wishes to saite the god..you cannot kill him less we kill that which makes us…”

*** 

Maverok and Zeek stood in the mediward and held their mate’s hand as he laid unconscious. Zeek’s heart was broken, and there was little Maverok felt he could do to salvage it. Their young cub of a mate had become his moonlight. He had watched over Jace the way a mother watches over a child, because Jace was beautiful. An unnatural beauty by saiyan standards. His skin was rich and chocolate, his eyes were like a light honey. He had hair that shinned like stars in the night. 

He was forever cursed with a daunting beauty. They both hoarded him like a great treasure. Even with them becoming shadows, the teen had been hurt. Zeek would forever curse himself for not finding him sooner, and the soldier would also hate himself, for he had made a vow to Jace, and it had been broken.

Bulma sighed. “He should be awake now, I don’t know why he hasn’t woken up. His wounds are healed. I am sorry..”

From the door came Vegeta and lord Joven. Zeek was unable to stop his growling and bared his teeth as the god stepped closer. Joven raised his hand as if to ward off his aggression. “I have the accused in my care. He will die tonight for his crimes against beautiful Jace.”

Zeek snarled. “Who has touched my mate…it is my right to end his life!”

Vegeta ignored them all for the unconscious form of his adopted son. This child…though he was not of their body, he had learned well from his mate. He had adopted his nature and assimilated into their clan with ease. Vegeta found that he loved the annoying brat. He loved him dearly, and his heart was broken by his stillness. “My lord Joven…please heal my cub as you promised…”

Zeek growled but Vegeta growled much louder. His anger was so deafening that everyone but Joven stepped back. “I don’t give a damn if he is your mate. This is my cub. You will step down or I will fucking put you down!”

Zeek stood stunned and Maverok touched his arm and shook his head. “Please…if you can, heal him…”

Joven walked over to the teens side and touched his forehead. “ Beautiful Jace…forgive me…you watched over me like a brother and yet I did not watch over you…” His fingers stretched and drew down to his lids. “Forget and awake…your father is inconsolable…”

As if awakening from sleep, Jace opened his eyes and found the king cradling his head. “My son…”

Jace blushed. Though he knew Goku and Vegeta adopted him, he never heard the king call him son. He smiled weakly and patted the short mans cheek. “Dad…what has gotten in to you…”

Vegeta smirked as the boy touched his cheek and kissed his forehead. “You were running and fell. You have been unconscious. Don’t go off on your own brat. Kakkarot would kill me if something happened to you..”

Jace rolled his eyes but he quickly grew fearful as he saw the god. “My lord!!”

Joven smiled. “Beautiful Jace…I did not thank you for keeping me safe…please…” He held his hand and the teen sat up. Maverok bit his lip. “Jace…”

“Mav…Zeek…”

Joven smirked. “Please…accept this as a small token for your devotion…and be not afraid. I have not come to do you harm. “

One of the hooded figures walked in and drew back his hood. Maverok blushed. “Ace…”

Vegeta and Zeek growled almost silently but the older saiyan just bowed. “Forgive my intrusion…I did not wish to scare you…I was worried for his safety.”

Vegeta blushed darkly. The saiyan looked like his son but much older…he had stubble and scars of battle. He was definitely not from this time. 'So the brats were right…another time traveler…so far I’ve only seen two..but there is another out there…roaming the castle…’

 

Joven smiled. “Ace will do none of you any harm. Like Jace he is devout to me and has only taken this journey to be of service. Now…” He waved a hand over Maverok and the soldier turned red and moaned loudly. Zeek captured his waist and their young mate panicked. “What are you doing to him?! Please don’t-“

Vegeta snarled. “Joven-“

The red haired god growled. “Silence! You are so accustomed to the lies of mortals. I have no need for such things! I am your god! From the dirt of this land I have burned you all with clay and blood! “ 

Bulma gasped as Maverok’s stomach began growing and a rush of liquid spilled from between his thighs. Maverok gasped in pleasure, and then there was a large pop and a wailing babe appeared in his arms. Jace bit his lip and Ace trembled. Maverok looked down at the chocolate cub and sobbed. “Jace…look…this…this is your son…”

Zeek purred loudly and fell to his knees. It appeared this was all that was needed to ease him and he allowed his head to touch the floor. “Thank you my lord. Please…forgive me…I am weak and distrustful from battle…my young mate ran fearful and I thought nothing of his words. This must be the pleasure he spoke of! I am overcome with it!!”

Jace stretched shaky hands out and Maverok put the wailing cub in his arms. “He has your eyes Mav…can I…name him…”

Joven smiled and felt too warm, because he stepped back and started for the door. Vegeta did not miss this, and neither did Bulma. She looked at Vegeta with questions in her eyes, but could not speak what he knew yet. Instead he patted Jaces head. “I am very proud to have another grandchild, boy. Name him well. “

Jace grinned and nodded. “I think he should be named Zuci after his other dad.”

Zeek cried hard into his large hands and both Maverok and Jace smiled. Maverok stroked the cubs soft black hair. “Do you like that name? That was your other daddy’s sire name, so you must be happy..” 

The cub yawned and rubbed his red eyes. Zeek stood up and curled the cub in his arms. “You are our first son little one…you will make all of us proud.” Vegeta smiled, but as Ace drew close he eyed him cautiously. “I do not care what Lord Joven says, keep your distance.”

Ace frowned. “That is my-“

Maverok sighed. “My king…it is alright..this is his son regardless of where he comes from…”

Jace and Zeek looked at each other then nodded. “Ace…would you like to hold him…”

The older saiyan nodded and Zeek slowly put him in his arms. Ace rocked him in his arms and smiled. “He is beautiful…”

Vegeta gave Jace a look that spoke volumes of what was transpiring, but Jace smiled at him with the same playful determination his mate always had. “Its ok..”

Vegeta nodded and with one final glance to the child he left the room. Bulma smiled. “Hes really cute guys. Lets put him in a crib and then I can look you over Maverok.”

Maverok took the babe and proceeded to ask her all manner of questions while the three looked on. Ace gazed at the happy look on the soldiers face and sighed. “You are very lucky boy.”

Jace laughed. “Yeah..I’m dumb because I felt I wasn’t ready, but that little guy is special…I’m glad he’s here now.” Hazel eyes stared at his double ganger. “Was Mav your mate in your time….”

Ace nodded. “He is our mate in every time. I have traveled countless times and we three are always together. It is fate.”

Zeek frowned. “Where is your Maverok and Zeek…”

At this the long haired saiyan sighed and his tail batted at his hip. “They are both gone now…we did not form the three way bond…my Zee was killed in battle…and Maverok was murdered by King Kakkarot…I do not wish to undo your bonds…I am just blessed to see it is intact. You are all very different from the saiyans I loved. Maverok was much younger. Not as innocent as he is here. And you are far kinder than my Zee.”

Jace touched the warriors hand. “I am sorry. “

Zeek hugged him. “I don’t know why you are here…but you are our mate…please…rest with us and share our joy…”

Ace blushed and looked at Jace. Jace laughed. “He does that to me too. Don’t worry he is afraid to rutt with us because he thinks his cock is the biggest ever created.”

Ace patted the purring man on the back and blushed when his cheek was licked. “All right big fella…”  
***  
Some were worse than others. Vegeta sr watched the dullness in his mates eyes morph slowly to a deadness. An emptiness…and for the first time the old king had regrets. He regretted agreeing to siring another cub.  
..he regretted not being tougher on their children..and he regretted never praying before today. Bardock desperately needed prayer. Anything that would bring him closer to his goddess. He took his defeated mate to the temple, but the priests could not lift his spirit. The older saiyan feared what would become of them should he not.  
“Bardock…this mourning is not good for our cub…” Bardock looked toward the door of their chambers but his eyes were unfocused. He was yet again trying to penetrate the mirror of this world. Trying to feel for Begeta…  
...he had never been without her. Her spirit always laid mingled with his own, but now he was empty. Hollow like a ghost to this world. Their cub did not move. He had not done so since Joven stepped foot on the land. This…defeat. It reminded him of darker times. Of the time he was pregnant with Kakkarot and wished Vegeta would take him away from it all, or die in battle. “It would not be the first son we have lost. Tarble also…”  
Black eyes squinted in anguish as the old king clutched his chest. “You dare…speak of him to me...”  
Bardock sighed. “He is just a memory now…the ache will hurt less if you accept that-“ before he could finish his mate slapped him. “You dishonor me with your weakness!”  
The soldier scoffed. “We are both weak, Vegeta..what can we contribute to help our sons..why did we vow never to speak his name when he already paid the price for our cowardice! Must my boy also be forgotten! Kakkarot too?! Where is he Vegeta!!” The pregnant saiyan stood up and punched at his mates chest as tears streamed down his cheeks. “Where is Kakkarot and Tarble now?!!”  
Vegeta grabbed his shoulders and shook him. “We will bring him back!”  
Bardock sobbed as he weakly struggled in his grasp. “That’s what you said about my boy!!” He cried until he fell asleep in his mate's arms. While his mate slept, Vegeta looked out the window at the moon and wondered if Tarble was out there. He also wondered if Kakkarot would ever return, or his mate and their other son would cry at night from now on


	108. Chapter 108

Kakkaron peeked from the trees of the royal forest and checked to see if they were followed. He sniffed the air, and when he could smell no one but his mate and Gohan” he jumped from the tree. “Hurry Bardock. We don’t have time to fucking stand here all day.”  
In the darkness, Daiki stood with Gohan. They both seemed tired, drained from the days events, but would not allow the night to pass without having words regarding Lord Joven and his tribute. Holding the heavy thick book of reproduction, Daiki stared coolly at their grandson, and then farther back to Piccolo who stood against the tree. “We will feed him as well, but you two must appease him until we can find means of killing the monster. Your great great grandfather wrote this book during the blood clans rein. It was never meant for reproduction as this title suggests. In the old saiyan tongue it is called The Harvest. It was used after Solaris in the celebration called Sou to allow Joven to walk the planet. Every ritual is for the harvesting of sexual ki. You must pick the ritual wisely. Too little ki and he will grow angry and take this out on Vegeta. Too much and we give him free rein.”  
Gohan growled. “There is nothing in that book that says how to kill him…Piccolo is too close to term to do anything in this book!”  
Kakkaron hissed and looked back to the field. “Boy keep your damn voice down. Those things he brought with him could be around here.”  
Piccolo stared at his mate and willed him to have strength. Joven did not care that he was pregnant. They had to think about it logically. If they were going to do this, they had to do it all they way. No one could back down. “I cant take it.”  
“Piccolo-“  
“That bastard has hurt my friend and his cub. I do not want what happened to Jace to happen to Pan or Pichan.”  
Daiki stroked the young demi’s cheek and their foreheads met. “Page 426 is the easiest. It will give him enough ki to last through the day, and at night me and Kakkaron will take over. Once he is weakened by the fluxuation of power we will kill him. We must do this before your father returns…”  
Gohan sighed, and pulled away from his touch. “ I hate this…and when this done I’m killing him. Don’t ask us to do anything like this again…”  
He walked off and Piccolo reached for him. “Gohan..”  
“Come on Piccolo…grandpa Vegeta cannot watch the kids all night and protect grandpa Bardock…”  
As the two left Daiki stood and watched them with a heavy heart. Kakkaron touched his back. “He will regret taking his anger out on you..”  
Daiki bit his lip. “I know…but he is right. Why didn’t Joven pick us instead? Our cubs are suffering my love…there will be little to salvage if we do not stop him quickly..”  
Crimson eyes followed the lights of the palace and Kakkaron wished he could take his frail mate and leave this place. He was not a sentimental saiyan, but their clan had worked into the cavity of his chest somehow. He hated it, and yet there was nothing he could do but protect them. He worried about Kakkarot as well. Kakkarot was what he once was before grief robbed him of this happiness. He too had been manipulated by the gods…seduced by pleasure and the promise of clan. He did not know he had no cards to gamble with. He assumed he had a chance.  
Would they ruin Kakkarot the way they had done him so long ago? He hoped his grandson would fight through. He also hoped Gohan would stand up and be the alpha they needed him to be. Only time would tell if he chose the right path.

***   
Goku sat with bouncing cubs in tow as his mate made dinner. A boar he determined was magical. Same spotted fur..same cute nose. He often wondered where the boar they ate had come from…if there were more wandering the desolate forest…but Kakkarot always reminded him that the creature showed up every day at the same time..that the beast fell into the same trap every day. That the entire place was just a dream.  
To the earth raised saiyan it felt real…the boys playing at his back…Joven…how he grew large with new life every day. It just had to be real…the look in those blue eyes…they were hesitant…shy. And every day they grew closer. Joven had forgiven him after a time, and now their life seemed bright and full of wonder. Every day he found something about the man that made his heart ache. Every day his fondness grew to a tender love.  
Joven never spoke it out loud, but Goku was certain the god loved him. He said it in his eyes, with his small caresses and with his smile. At night he would lay beside him on the tattered blankets and the beautiful saiyan would speak it with his body.   
After their last rutt he swore he would never hurt him again, so every night the blushing man would hold him captive with ki and make love to his body with the roll of his hips and the dip of his frame. He caressed him so fully Goku would weep in pleasure, and gaze up at starry blue eyes as they flooded in ecstasy. ‘He is beautiful…’ he found himself saying often.  
He said it so often Kakkarot could not deny it. He too felt his heart beat for the strange saiyan. He found him rude. Arrogant. Sultry. He would often watch him tend to chores and wish they had not overstepped their bounds with him so he could touch his body as he pleased, but the red head was temperamental. His attitude towards him was less than pleasant, and somehow he was hurt by the idea that he seemed to care for Goku more than him. To make up for that he showered him with affection. He picked him flowers, cut down the heaviest trees for kindle. He even would watch over him when he slept.   
This dream became a problem when in the dark room he gazed over the tan and crimson form and his eyes grew murky. From a place within he whispered aloud. “I love him…”  
Goku agreed as he brushed red strands from the kamis cheek. “I know…he is so beautiful…I don’t understand…why cant we be closer to him..why does he always stand so far away…”  
Kakkarot looked at the home of their cub and frowned. “He is afraid of me…he is frail in his power…like a cub who has learned how to shoot ki. I think…he has been alone like this for too long. We broke his trust only as it started to grow.”  
Goku was unable to prevent another sigh of longing. “I didn’t know him..I thought he was different. What can we do…we must bond with him…I…”  
The uneven haired saiyan turned away to the door. “I love Vegeta…but I love him too…we can’t leave him like this…he is broken Kakkarot…”  
Kakkarot turned back to sit on the floor. “We will just need to try harder. He loves me…I know he does…”  
The next day Joven awoke with a yawn, and purred as he touched his large stomach. “Good morning Jinger..” He sat up and blushed as he came face to face with Kakkarot. “Good morning Kakkarot…”  
Goku smiled. “Morning babe. You look pretty this morning.”  
Joven turned his head. “Pretty? I am the lord of all saiyans Kakkarot. I am not pretty. “  
Goku smirked. “You are beautiful. How are you feeling? I caught some fish for breakfast and the boys are playing outside.”  
Joven arched a brow. ‘He is attempting to gain favor again.’ “I’m fine..”  
The third class warrior sat next to him and blushed. “Can we talk? Cause I wanted to ask you something…”  
Talk? They didn’t talk. Mostly because the bastard could not form 2 sentences but mostly because he was irritated by his closeness. Nevertheless he found himself intrigued. “Fine Kakkarot. What is it.”  
Goku looked down at his feet. “Do you think…you could ever love me…I know what I did was wrong…I didn’t understand…and I know that you said you forgive me and we have sex and stuff but…I want you to love me…I don’t want you to be afraid to let me touch you..”  
The red head looked away. “I never said I didn’t love you…you are irritating Kakkarot. Part of you wishes to claim me and the other wishes to fawn over me. I am not a toy. I am your god. I don’t want to be used roughly. There is no need. With my heat I could make you soil your pants without you ever touching me. Why would I want you to handle me like a whore…”  
Goku laughed weakly. “I said I’m sorry…I thought you’d like it like that…”  
“You assume I'd enjoy you forcing pleasure from me like a war time prostitute? How dare you-“  
Goku kissed him before he could utter another word. Joven moaned against pale lips and his fist raised but the younger saiyan grabbed his wrists and his tongue stroked deeply over the god's with all the sadness he had felt these past months. When he pulled away the blue in his eyes had flecks of emerald. “Stop it..” Kakkarot whispered. “You want to control me…but you can’t…I am your dominant…when I rutted with you were embarrassed because you weren’t in control…I watched you..weeping for my dominance…I felt your body demand more of my touch…I cannot change who I am…you must love me for what I am…not what you wish me to be…”  
Joven closed his eyes and shuddered. “I…I cannot…I am your Lord…”  
Kakkarot nibbled on his lips and stroked the home of their cub. “You are my Saimina…and I love you no matter what title you wear…I want what is mine…I will no longer watch you ride my cock….searching for the feelings you can only have when I am taking you…”  
Joven looked down but his chin was tilted upwards so he could stare into warm eyes. “Kakkarot please….”  
Goku smiled and brushed his cheek. “Shh…let me prove myself…later…when the boys are asleep…I want to make love to you…”  
Joven blushed darkly and was unable to stop his moan at those words. “Kakkarot…”  
“Say yes…”  
He looked into his mates eyes, and found his heart had grown far too warm. It was irritating. He was insufferable…annoying…but he indeed loved him…loved all of him…even the part of him that wished to desecrate his body. With a tremble in his form the god leaned into his Kakkarot and held him close. They both let out a shuddering sigh of tension and he felt strong arms encase him. “Yes Kakkarot..”


	109. Chapter 109

Their day fell into routine after. Kakkarot gathered wood. Caught a beast for dinner. After they ate they sat with their cubs and gazed at the stars as they huddled around the fire. Vegeta looked down at his stomach and Bejita smiled up at him. “Why is your stomach growing so big?”  
His mate smirked and hugged the boy. “Your mommy is having a baby!”  
Bejita gasped. “A baby….”  
Damn it. Mommy. How repugnant…and yet he found he could not stop a smile forming on his lips. Goku smiled wider and it felt as though he might die from the beat of his heart. How long had they been this way…how did this mortal wound him so..what was it about him that made him so weak? ‘He is my mate…yet I know so little of him…how long have we been in this forest…why did I allow such a creature to dominate me…’  
Goku purred as he patted the boy’s red spikes. “Yes a baby…one day your mommy will get really sleepy and when he wakes up, you’ll have a baby brother called Jinger.”  
Bejita jumped from his father’s arms and touched the god's round stomach. “Jinger…”  
They boys played until they grew tired and were put to sleep. Alone, Joven dared not meet his mate’s eyes. He could feel his stare…scent his desire. As he watched the flickering fire he felt a familiar pain. “Kakkarot…sometimes I have dreams…dreams of burning alive…bound by a power greater than my own…it weakens me…keeps me in a place of constant torment…I do not want to be caged…I don’t want to go back to that time where I am in pain, but cannot die….”  
Goku frowned. “I don’t want to imprison you…”  
Blue eyes glistened. “Then why have you bound me to you…why is it when you touch me I am consumed in unquenchable flames…why have you seeped under my skin…and poisoned my purpose in life…” tanned finger tips reached for the flickering flames but was snatched. It was Kakkarot who growled in the dense of this nothingness. Penetrating the blackness and the heart of the saiyan god. “You are a fool if you think you are the only one on fire…you incite a blaze in me that shames me to the fabric of my fucking core…how dare you assume you are the only one being burned alive…when the very sight of you scorches my heart..”  
Joven turned away, allowing tears to surface against his lashes. It was too painful. He could not see it. Could not witness such horrors. “I am tired of being locked away while everyone else is allowed to live freely! Release me!!”  
Kakkarot’s brows upturned as he let the other’s wrist slip from his hand. Joven fell back to the ground and trembled. “You would rather be free…than to burn with me…what am I to do with this…” The uneven haired man touched his chest then looked down at his hands.  
Joven sat up on his knees and reached for him. “K-Kakkarot-“  
Goku smiled sadly and leaned on his knees. “I love you…but I will not force you to stay with me…if I disgusts you-“  
“You do not disgust me!” The older saiyan fell into his arms. And whispered. “I…I just don’t want to wake up to find I’m the only one on fire…”  
Goku pulled the leaner saiyan up by his chest until their eyes met. “I will never leave you alone. I would die for you…”  
Azure eyes shined till they were green as the forest and Goku captured the god's lips harshly. Joven struggled. Struggled with his lover’s grip. Struggled with his own heart, but Goku refused to let him give up. He was kissed until he was consumed. Set ablaze by such passion. Such love. Their lips parted and a thumb rubbed his tears over his cheeks. “I love you Kakkarot…”  
Goku felt something inside break at those words and held the demi god tightly, tears streaming from his eyes. He finally had his love. It was a painful love…not that he could remember any before it…he only knew that his mate’s fears were justified…that somehow…he had been left alone to suffer for the sins of this world…and that he refused to allow him to suffer alone anymore. He lifted his form into his lap and hands wove under thin robes to massage aching flesh. He suckled at his claim mark and rocked into his nude flesh under his robes as he whispered. “I love you-so beautiful-mate-“   
The Lord’s now green eyes over ran with tears as he was caressed. Stroked. Giving in to these fires his bond mate swore he’d save him from. Hands pulled at dirty, torn tights until a fierce arousal slid slickly over his intimate flesh. They both gasped, but there was no one to hear their pleas for salvation. Both were battered. Both were beaten down by a seemingly inescapable fate. Fear flowed between them, for what was done this night was new, and would forever mark their seemingly unchangeable story. Rocked by the unceasing tempo of their passion, Joven’s moan pierced the night. “Kakkarot!!”  
Goku whimpered as he encircled and stroked against slick flesh. It felt like a memory. Like a song he had heard somewhere in the far past, but the trill was murky. Muffled by this moment. This time. He pressed deeper and penetrated his lovers quivering entrance with a sob. “Joven!!”  
It was the only pure thing left here.   
Joven whined as he was slowly stroked into by saiyan dominance, rivulets of truth glowing in his eyes but forgotten as they streamed over green eyes. It was different than the last time. This was sad in it’s devotion. This was full of sorrow.  
Kakkarot was worshipping him.   
The large sex inside him rolled into his pleasure with such ease the poor demi sobbed, hips grinding into his mate’s spilling desire. The younger warrior’s hips rose from the ground several times and the pregnant saiyan's eyes rolled in the back of his head. “Kakkarot-it’s exquisite!! Ah-Ahhhh!!  
Goku let his head fall back as he slowed his movements to long, hard thrusts. “I-I’m gonna come-“ He lifted the god to the tip of his spilling arousal and dropped him deeply into his lap and they both screamed their release. Joven stuttered as seed jerked from his manhood between them and collapsed against his mate’s pale chest. “K-Kakkarot…my mate h-has never worshipped me in this way before…”  
Goku panted and smiled weakly. “Was it good…”  
The red haired god blushed and smiled. “It was sinful…the only punishment suited is a repeat performance…”  
Goku smirked.   
***   
It happened quickly and shook the god to his core. Joven was in the jails with a remorseful Zeekel and a frowning king. He had fashioned a throne for himself to sit on, then without another word set the pleading soldier on fire with the ever burning flames of Von. As he watched him scream in agony he was reminded that not so long ago he was the on trapped in that fire. He was the one burning alive inside the star. Begging. Pleading for anyone to have mercy on him. No one ever came to his aid…and even more painful…had he not escaped before Solaris was in view…he too would be in it’s fiery binds…always burning…unable to die…unable to have reprieve from his anguish.  
The punishment hardly fit the crime. In his youth he had higher spirits. He said to himself that no matter how much he suffered…Vegeta was free now…and that Begeta wouldn’t be so cruel as to leave him to such a fate. One day she would find a means to release him…for what he did…was out of love.   
Begeta never came. She never tried to save him. Solaris after Solaris he was dragged into the furnace by the stars bond to his spirit. Every time he wept. Why did he set fire to the mortal? He would not wish that pain on even Begeta.  
And then it happened. His eyes glazed over and he was with Kakkarot. Kakkarot pleaded to him to give him his love. Kakkarot said he loved him. That he burned with him…that he would die for him…  
…no one ever dared rescue him before.   
And then the mortal worshipped him with such beauty he was weeping at its glory. How elegant the young fighter seemed as he made love to him. How sad was his eyes. It touched his heart…and none but Vegeta had ever done so. Unable to control his actions, the god grinded into the throne and moaned as tears fell from his eyes.  
To Vegeta, the sight was revolting. Here stood a saiyan…burning…flesh curling. Blood bubbling before their eyes…and Lord Joven was in ecstasy at the sight. Spilling seed over his robes as the stench of sick made the flame haired saiyan wretch. Without a word he fled that place, and swore he’d never return.  
****


	110. Chapter 110

Lord Joven sat out on the veranda of the third floor, surveying cautious saiyans as they attempted to conduct normal business in the moonlit palace with only mild contempt. Solaris would end soon…he had only been on the planet two days and he had already lost one of his priests. Blue eyes stared down at his palms as he leaned against the balcony. Zeekel was a fool…he lamented for the power he used to torture the bastard more than anything else. His hands trembled. The display seemed to please the little king but did nothing to make their bonds stronger. He even erased the memory from young Jace's mind, but the rest of the castle occupants could not forget. It would take much longer to win the king and his cubs over…but time was not something he had. The cool morning breeze tossed his red locks against his shoulders. If only he could concentrate on the task of courting Vegeta…but the ever present visions of Kakkarot was taking all of his facilities….he could feel his form on his skin…smell his scent nearby…feel his callus hands and hot sex…it was madness. He had what he desired…Vegeta…but somehow Kakkarot had grown closer to him…in his visions he had grown so round with his seed…in his heart a throbbing of want had festered. The demi kami sighed. “I should have killed him yesterday….”

Clearly now it was too late. The little bastard had worn into his heart…his affections had beaten down his resolve like water upon rock…the hunger was more powerful than it had been in centuries. There was a small puff of air and hot ki at his back. The red haired saiyan smirked as soft fingers skimmed the him of his cloth and rise up his chest. “Little king…”

“My lord kami…” Vegeta said without pitch or tenor. Joven could not tell if he held him for support or out of affection…perhaps in the beautiful saiyans mind this was duty. “You have woken late….the palace has already become infected with pests..”

Vegeta ignored the comment. He knew the lord cared nothing for mortals…less for his people. He became aware quickly of the depth of his hatred when he tortured his servant last night. The sight actually turned his stomach…he…Radditz…Nappa…they destroyed countless people…even eaten some of them…never had he seen a creature tortured so…

Fire rose from inside him…the short king could still see him in his mind….screaming…arms shaking as he was burned inside slowly….even his fluids grew too hot to contain…and the smell laid so sick in the abandoned jails now..he doubted if he could ever go to that place again. Morally Vegeta wasn’t even sure if the punishment fit the crime…at first it seemed suited, but his son laid peacefully in the medi ward…and when he woke Joven whisked the memory away as if it never happened. The only one who saw the Zeeks tortured face was him…and he was sure it would haunt him for the rest of his life. 

Joven sighed. “I am sorry if I wasn’t specific when I said he’d burn in the fires of Von, beautiful king….I can take this from you if you wish..” Their fingers met and a large red tail curled about Vegeta's small waist. “No….I will keep this burden…as a reminder…”

They were silent for some time before Joven made a small growl in his throat and turned to meet dark eyes. “Vegeta…this visions have worsened…”

At this Vegeta smirked. “Kakkarot…”

“Yes…Kakkarot…my only intention in coming here was to be with you…” A delicate hand raised the kings chin and his cheeks darkened. “You are so beautiful Vegeta…you are like the vast star fields in the deepest parts of the universe….so cold and yet you burn of blue fire inside…I have never loved another creature as much as you…I am therefore perplexed by your Kakkarot…how does he know my heart so intimately…if I am to be mortal…I…”  
Demonic eyes looked away and Vegeta’s heart pounded. “You what…”  
Joven sighed. “I wish to know him…”  
Vegeta smiled. It seemed it was not as dark as he predicted. As he looked up at the innocence in the lord eyes..the uncertainty…he felt his heart grow warm for the creature. Even monsters needed love. His mate was yet again teaching him. The king reached up and rubbed tanned marble. “He will be hurt if this bond isn’t completed…he is like a child…he will not understand if you cannot accept him or his attentions…”  
Joven knew he was right. Even now he saw how saddened the vile thing was at his disdain and how when he gave in he became ethereal in his joy and beauty. “I will finish the ritual….but I am weakened from the time jump…I have not asked for tribute in 2 days but now it is required..if I don’t feed soon…neither you nor I will survive the night…”  
Vegeta let his hands drop. “I can-“  
Joven frowned. “I cannot Vegeta…you are made from me…while rutting with you would be pleasurable, we share power…I cannot truly saite my need with you…I need the ki of others.. “  
“No-“  
“It is not up for debate!!”  
Vegeta hissed and his tail batted at his thigh. “Do not touch my children! What will Kakkarot-  
“Damn Kakkarot! He has every joy in my life and still he is not happy! I was born in utter darkness…do you know what that is like..to cling to the faintest vision…to beg fools for light and be denied? I did what I did…became who I am…for you…I will take tribute from as many weak things as necessary to keep you alive!!”  
The king slammed a fist into stone and thick blood stained it’s surface. “I would rather die than let you fuck my cubs…so go ahead. End us right fucking now..”  
Joven looked into his eyes and a tear fell down his cheek. It was the single most saddest thing Vegeta had ever witnessed…and it broke something inside him. Quickly the short king turned his gaze away, less he become entranced. Joven sighed. “You think me a monster…though I have loved your very being since you were created…Vegeta…is Kakkarot the only one worthy..do you find your lord so revolting that you can’t even trust me to keep my word…”  
Vegeta turned to him and reached but Joven backed away. “I…I want to…”  
From the balcony doorway Gohan appeared. Vegeta could scent his frustration, but didn’t comment. Joven was after all, ruining Solaris for all of them. As the prince bowed, the king could see the same eyes he had seen so long ago in battle. They were bottomless; less sympathetic. These were not his mates eyes. They were always uniquely Gohan’s…and they always spoke of blood and death to the older saiyan. Inside their son…there was always a sleeping monster. Vegeta recognized it as it was the same monster that he laid bare for years. Kakkarot had done well sheltering its depths from the light..but now, the beast was awake and hungry for blood.   
The demi stared into blue eyes as if he could murder him with his gaze. Joven found it only mildly amusing. He had lived for countless centuries, and never had he enjoyed himself as much as he did with his creations. Without a doubt he knew it was some lingering fatherly affection from his other half, but he loved their expressions. Their passion. It made him wish to hold the young saiyan in his arms and sooth his pain, and a heavy sigh of content left the god. “Beautiful prince…”  
Gohan swallowed his hatred and curses forming in his throat. “My Lord Joven…Father...”  
The red haired god leaned against the rail and smiled. “You look vexed this morning…this has been a rough season for you no doubt…”  
Gohan resisted the urge to growl. Of course it was hard. He was all instincts now…and the one thing that could ease his pain…making love to his mate…he could not do without an audience. “Yes…I am sorry to keep you waiting….my mate is weak from pregnancy-“  
Joven smirked and his tail curled at his thigh in pleasure. “Vegeta…why does he lie to me…as if I cannot see and hear all things…”  
Vegeta growled. Their cubs would do anything at this moment to kill Joven….they had no inkling of the depths of his hatred for mortals..no understanding of his power. He knew. He had seen how vile his nature was…under all that bravado of pleasures was creature who delighted in pain. “I don’t know…why are you lying to lord Joven, Gohan…”  
The professor blushed darkly as he was caught in his intrigues. He couldn’t fail now. Their family’s faith rested in him..but those eyes….so cool and yet so heated…they melted his resolve. He was quivering..fear and arousal mingled with the tattered pieces of his pride. All he could think of was of his desires. To hurt. Fuck..ruin. It had breached his already aching sex and spilled in his slacks. Damn him. “I…I…”  
“You convened with my vessel on the weak tribute you have planned..but I…have something better…” He stooped down and smiled at him. “Have I not apologized…you are stubborn my child…just like your father…but have ruined your good nature…haven’t I…”  
Gohan blushed and growled. “You don’t know a thing about my father!”  
At this the god found himself blushing. He wished to know Kakkarot…the way his beautiful priest did. To see him smiling at him the way he did in the kami realm. To kiss him…be held in his arms. He was an ever present reminder of his failings…but he was beautiful…strong…and the god's heart he knew he loved the young warrior. It was a different love from what he felt for Vegeta. It was organic…sad. Mortal. “I know…Kakkarot eats everything in sight…I know he is gentle…but he is not to be toyed with…I know his mind and heart are split…and that he loves me…though I have done little to deserve his affection…”   
Vegeta gasped. “Lord Joven…”  
Gohan frowned. “You know all of that…and still want him dead.”  
“I know all of that…and when he returns..I will make him my mate.”  
Vegeta smiled and a small tear formed at the corner of his lashes. He thanked the silent goddess in that moment. For her sacrifice. For her consistent blessings that she poured over their clan like fine oil. He had never felt he truly deserved her light…and now he was deeply humbled by it. With a lowly rasp he looked down into the blue fire of the deity's eyes and found his voice worn with emotion. “So you have decided then…this…pleases me my lord…”  
Gohan blinked. “What…”   
Joven took the kings hand and brushed his knuckles with soft lips. “Then I am over joyed beautiful king…I have sown much into the world for a moment when I could bring you gladness of heart…” And it was true. He had burned for the glisten in Vegeta’s eyes.  
Gohan kneeled in confusion. “Vegeta…”  
The king blushed. “Lord Joven has agreed to…bond with your father when he returns…”  
The demi stood up and turned so swiftly the king could not catch him. Vegeta sighed as he watched his retreating back. He wished he could tell him things were getting better…that soon it would all be over.   
Joven had other plans. What he intended would tax his body…but he refused to let Vegeta die for arrogance. ‘I will have my tribute…’

***


	111. Chapter 111

Videl stretched her arms as she prepared for sparing. Her thoughts were solely focused on getting stronger. Protecting her daughter. No one could give her any answers, and Gohan seemed lost in his anger. So she trained. She spared with the second in command of the jungle fleet, Kiara. The woman was very strong. Stronger than any of her opponents on earth. She enjoyed her no nonsense approach to things. The only time she ever saw her smile was when she mentioned her almost daily report on Chichi. She had much to say then.  
They exchanged a heated stare in the empty sparing chambers before Videl speared the soldier to the ground and attempted to form ki in her hands. Her response was too slow as Kiara punched her in the gut and threw her across the room. Videl spun around to skid against the mat and spit blood over to the side of the arena. “You didn’t give me a chance!”  
Kiara snorted. “You’re response time is still too slow, lady Videl. Ki comes from the gut. You are trying to pull it from your spine, but it is not strong enough. If you want to ascend first, fine. But pull ki from your spine and you will die.” She tugged at her boots and dropped her stance. “Have you seen princess Chichi this morning…”  
Videl growled but dropped her stance to fall on her butt and stroked her tail over her bruised stomach. “At breakfast. Why don’t you just go see her?”  
The short haired saiyan came to sit at her side and they began to do situps. “She..doesn’t want to…see me. That’s why. With that strange saiyan wandering around, no one can be trusted..Captain Mirkas said the creature was dangerous…I just…”  
Videl weakly rose up and they both sighed. “I know…things were finally starting to feel normal…”  
Kiara frowned as she watched some soldiers come in and setup for sparing in the far corner. Videl had good intentions…training to get stronger. Protecting her cub…but she was wrong. Things had never been normal. She could still feel the chill of icejin fingers along her back at night. Still hear the screams of her friends as they were tortured and used for sick pleasures. When they had awaken she was hanging from one of the heavy tree branches. Gasping for breath. And she could still remember how she got that way. None of it was normal. None of it felt like home.  
The only thing that seemed to calm her spirits was the princess on the second floor. Listening to her call made the soldier dream for normal. Wish for calmer days where she could claim her as her own. Have cubs with her. Love her the way she deserved.   
Videl did not miss the sadness in her eyes nor the heat that permeated around them. “The heat is bad today..how much longer before Solaris ends…” She eyed the men smirking at her. “I do not want to have to kill someone…or…do something against my will…” She blushed.  
Kiara looked down at her erection as it tented her tights. “3 more days…I think I will speak to her before then…it is too dangerous to wait…”  
***   
Bra Briefs sat next to her mate with cool determination. They watched the council members take seat at the table and Kein looked over his notes. This was their time. Not just to prove themselves, but to restore order and pride to their clan. He gave his lover a small smile before he sat up straight. “Good morning. I do know its Solaris, so lets convene quickly so we can enjoy this week. The king is indisposed, so I will be holding this meeting. Sharta-“

The doors to the council room was opened with a loud slam, and in came Goten. He looked…different. He was wearing his crown…and so much black. It was odd.

Bra growled low. Goten didn’t smell right. He smelled…bloody. “Goten, whatever you need to say-“

Goten sat down in the king's seat and crossed his legs. Too long had he been on the sidelines. Too long had others spoke for him. He was prince of the planet. The eldest aside from Gohan. Now it was time he took hold of the situation. For himself. For Vegeta. “I will be taking control of this meeting until my father can join us. “  
The blue haired princess hissed. “Like hell-“

“Bra you are 17. You don’t know what’s going on here, so let big brother handle this….” He smirked at her, just watching her contemplate her next move. Even without training, she could not win should she chose to fight him. He watched her bury her fist in her lap and look away. “Good. Now…as you are all aware. We are catering demon….a monster stalks the halls of the castle. I want every available soldier at my disposal at once. I also decree that the monetary trading system will be in effect immediately. I want all priests from the church sent for as soon as possible, and any and all festivals set for this week are to be cancelled.”

Mirk frowned. “Goten-“

The demi frowned. “Prince Goten. I am the next in line for the throne, and I expect to be treated as such!”

Phy frowned. “Your highness…cancelling Tail Tail day and will enrage the people…”

“We are at war!”

Even Sharta had to agree. “My king said that money would corrupt the people my prince…Lord Joven has not-“

The black haired teen growled loudly. “Are you all deaf? Those were not requests! We are asleep on the edge of an Armageddon! He has hurt your king and slaughtered your people! Money is an incentive. It dies this Solaris-“

Hein stared coldly at him and stood from his seat. “You sit in the kings seat…but you do not speak for him. You dare drag the priests from temple while they prepare for Sou…I will not follow you to the hell you are creating.”

Kein stood up and gave his father a cautious look. “Everyone…leave us..”

The frightened council men ran from the room. Hein gave Goten a hateful stare before pulling his mate with him out the door. No sooner that the door closed, did Bra stand up and slap the demi hard. “You idiot!! We need their trust-“ Goten slammed her against the table and kissed her before gripping her neck. Kein started for him but a hand stood overstretched with ki. “You two are strong…but I will not give in, little sis. That bastard came here…raped Vegeta…Jace…the time has passed for words. I will not sit and allow more of my family to fall because of that bastard.”

Bra gasped. “G-Goten…father said-“

The Son child leaned down against her and purred. “I am doing this for you Bra…you and Kein..let me handle it…ok?” He let his ki fall and nibbled on her lips then pulled the younger prince to rest into his thigh. Kein blushed darkly. “Goten….”

“You are in heat right? Let me help…” He shoved him against the table on top of his mate and the two whined as something hot and wet pressed between them. Bra whimpered as her tights were peeled down and her skin met the weeping flesh of her mate. They both moaned as their sexes were pressed together, and Kein shook as his sex was pushed passed his mates lips. Goten forced the teens hips down and the two screamed in pleasure. He smirked. “That’s better right? You guys are so worked up….here….” He thrusted his hips forward and Kein whimpered, feeling his walls clutch around his brothers large shaft. They rutted painfully against the council room table, Goten filling them both until they laid out among the meeting notes. Covered in cum. The demi sat back in his seat and as he watched them whimper and twitch, thought of going to temple himself. There was little time to waste.  
***


	112. Chapter 112

Unaware of his mates plan, Trunks worked on the capsule home repairs while Gotenks played with blocks at his feet. He was unfocused. Unable to come to terms with what he saw in the throne room. Unsettled by the sudden changes. Chichi could see it as well, as she made it her duty to help care for the twins while he processed. After all the times he said he hated her…now she was the only one giving him comfort. He twisted the screw driver in his hand left and secured the panel. “Is she asleep…”  
Chichi sat next to Gotenks and helped him stack a block. “Yes dear…she is fussy…I think they can feel something is not right…but Prisma…she looks weak. Where is that no good son of mine? How could he leave you right now…”  
Trunks paused and took a step down the ladder he rested on. “I appreciate your help….but don’t talk down about Goten…to me…or anyone. Ever.”  
Chichi looked down at her hands. “That’s fair…I didn’t mean it like that…I’m just concerned about you too…with everything that’s happened…and Prisma looking so weak…”

“She’s fine…its just Solaris…cubs need sunlight…the blux waves must be bothering her..” The purple haired demi dropped down and passed her. “I’m sorry for snapping at you…”

Chichi nodded. “I deserve that…after what I said…did to you…I don’t expect to be forgiven…I’m just happy I can hold my grandchildren…”

Trunks leaned against the lab desk and trembled. “I…I’m trying to forgive you….just…I cant right now…”

The ox princess bit her lip. “I understand…”

And she did. She accepted that this was as deep as their relationship would be. That Trunks would despise her for her lies…be distrustful of her kindness. Inside her a callus had formed where her heart should be…thickened by what was once shame. It sheltered her from the tears she should feel, but it didn’t stop the dreams of more. If she was a kinder woman…she mind go over and try to mend their bonds with her hands. Her warmth..but Princess Chichi was never that woman.   
Instead she bristled the slick fur of her tail in lay of the awkwardness and just listened to the conflict make ragged her son in laws breath. Trunks turned to her with cool blueness. After all these years…he still had much to learn. And for that he wished for Goku’s return…because his other father had mastered his rage…used it for good. Goku would look at Chichi with compassion. Trunks felt he could only just stand to be near her…smell her and her sadness. He could only just contain his desire to make her pay for hurting Goten.  
As if a greater force than they knew they needed an exit from this tension, a different scent mingled with the anger and indifference between them. At the door a hooded figure appeared. Tall..dark. And who ever it was…smelled of river rock and presence reminded the lavender haired prince of summer shade. Humid..soft..overpowering.   
Dangerous.   
Trunks jumped in front of Chichi and Gotenks, but gasped as the strangers hood fell and lavender hair cascaded over strong shoulders. A tremble formed in the pit of him like that of guilt…shame…it deepened in his stomach. It had to be a demon. A hallucination from the stress. It couldn’t be…but then he was scooped up in strong arms, and kissed deeply. Trunks let out a whimper and tears spilled from his cheeks. “Mirai!!”  
The older prince dropped to his knees as he held him. “Trunks!! I worried!!”  
The young demi hit him in the chest as his cries rivered from his heart. Mirai promised he would return when he was a boy, but he only sent letters. Promises that were always broken. He was always too busy saving the time line. Too busy righting a wrong…the one wrong he never fixed…was the one he had done to his heart. “You lied to me!!” He wept into his black coat and weakly punched his arm. Mirai smiled sadly. “I’m sorry…but I’m here now little me…” He kissed his wet cheeks and held him tighter. Blue eyes looked over and found little blue eyes staring at him. “Oh my god…is that…”  
Trunks sniffed. “That’s Gotenks…our son...”  
Once the commotion cleared, they sat down and Trunks grew defensive. “Why are you here Mirai…”  
Mirai frowned. “Lord Joven…he killed mom, Trunks…”  
“What…”  
“I was investigating a strange power level at the patrol base…I got careless…I found out it was a saiyan…he kept slipping out the time stream…and every time he did…Goku would disappear…he tried to find Goku before he and dad got together…in the future…mom got in front of him..”  
Trunks growled loudly and slammed his fist on the table. “Why are you working for him?!”  
“I pledged my allegiance in order to kill him little me..we can’t kill him now…he is bonded with dad somehow…but if we wait until he performs the ritual, we can end his rein of terror…without hurting dad….”  
Chichi stepped back. “Are you suggesting…killing a child?!”  
Trunks felt his anger rising. “Chichi, take Gotenks to the nursery…”  
No sooner did she leave Trunks was on him, biting his lips, grinding into his lap. Mirai shuddered, instinctually grabbing his ass and pushing him against his erection. “Ahh-little me- we can’t do this-“  
Trunks popped the buttons on his jeans and tore the patrol officers robes from his body. “Shut up…” He kissed him again and raised up before sinking on his sex. Mirai moaned loudly, hips stabbing inside his doubles tight heat. Fuck. They shouldn’t be doing this…but Trunks was riding his cock, slamming his ass in lap. Making him cum. Grabbing his hair and yanking his head back to bite at his neck, his shoulder. It was so damn good. “Ahhh!! Fuck Trunks!!”  
“Mmph..this is your first Solaris right….” Trunks purred as he rolled his hips. “Go super saiyan…and come in my ass…” He dropped down harshly and they both cried out as the core of his heat was impaled by his doubles weeping erection. Mirai gasped, eyes shut tight, body quaking. His power peaked and then he was pounding the beautiful prince into the table and spilling seed with every thrusts. He lunged at him and bit down violently, and Trunks shuddered like a old car and came all over himself. “MIRAI!!!”  
“TRUNKS AHH FUCK IT’S HOT-“  
When they came to, a frowning Goten stood by the door. Just watching them. Mirai blushed. “Goten…”  
The younger demi arched a brow. “Mirai…I see you managed to fuck an apology into Trunks. I’m not going to be that easy.”  
Trunks sighed. “Chibi-“  
“What? Is this ok for you? Where were you when Trunks died Mirai…where were you when we had the twins. Where were you when Vegeta was getting raped…”  
Mirai fastened his robes. “I got here as soon as I could Goten…look I know you are upset…but I have been fighting for you two…”  
Goten walked up to him and smirked. “You’ve been fighting for Gohan..but Gohan is dead.”   
Mirai punched him in the jaw and immediately held his hands out. “Goten- I’m sorry-“  
“Save it for someone who cares…I stop caring when the letters stopped..”   
Trunks reached for him. “Goten…what has gotten into you…baby-“  
“Baby…daddy is tired of the bullshit Trunks. That’s what. See you two at dinner….”   
He left them as quickly as he appeared and Mirai cursed. “Damn it..he hates me…”  
Trunks tugged his pants up. “You lied to us…you can’t just walk back in our lives now…after we waited for you…”   
Mirai frowned. “You speak like my heart isn’t yours…like I wouldn’t do anything for you…” He tugged his clothes on and jerked away from the other prince’s touch as he walled past. He stopped at the door and looked down at his boots. “This was a mistake..”   
Like eyes met and Trunks shook his head, but it was too late. He was gone.


End file.
